Desconocidos
by Rin Tsuki
Summary: MA ...Las vidas de dos universitarios se cruzan... el amor llega de la persona que menos esperas sin que se den cuenta... vidas difíciles... quien dijo que la vida era fácil...Sess x Rin...
1. Nuestra vida a diario

Las vidas de dos universitarios se cruzan... el amor llega de la persona que menos esperas sin que se den cuenta... vidas difíciles... quien dijo que la vida era fácil...

-...- Dialogo

-"..."- Pensamiento

Se aceptan Reviews de cualquier tipo...

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 1**

**Nuestra vida a diario**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

-Minamoto...-

Es la segunda vez que la llama el maestro para que conteste la lista, por otra parte, el chico de los ambarinos la ve desde su lugar, la chica más aburrida y seria del salón, la típica chica desgarbada de tenis y jeans, lista y no muy atractiva, una chica promedio, la que se la pasa en la biblioteca utilizando el tiempo solo en ella, egoísta, nunca se ofrece a ayudar a sus compañeros y si lo hace es porque casi le ruegan, la que tiene pocos amigos y casi nadie le habla en el salón, bueno, es solo su juicio, a decir verdad, ahora que lo piensa, nunca en sus cuatro años que llevan en la universidad y en el mismo grupo la ha tratado... y mucho menos hablado, solo volteo a verla en ese momento por que ya van dos veces que el profesor la llama para que conteste la lista, Rin vuelve su vista hacia el maestro algo despistada, esta solo levanta la mano

-_Minamoto has estado muy distraída últimamente_ - la reprende el profesor

-_Lo siento Profesor Kitagara_- se disculpa y voltea de nuevo a donde antes, su mirada y su mente están afuera, la ventana es pequeña para perderse en el paisaje y si bien a estado distraída es por mucho ya que hace poco se ha dado cuenta de lo sola que esta, su familia no la apoya en nada pero tampoco siente que le haga falta _-"Siento... que algo me hace falta"_- saca su libreta y comienza a apuntar lo que el maestro pone en la pizarra...

-"_Aburrida... promedio_"- dice para si el chico de los ojos ámbar

Otro chico tras él le toca la espalda para que voltee sacándolo de sus pensamientos, le habla en voz baja

_-¿Iras al campamento?-_

_-No, tengo trabajo, estaré ocupado todo el fin de semana-_ le responde sin quitar la vista del frente

-_Que lastima Sesshoumaru, será la próxima_-

-_Eso espero..._ -

Al salir de clases Rin va a los vestidores del gimnasio de la universidad a toda prisa, se coloca su traje blanco, camina hacia el interior del gimnasio donde otros siete compañeros esperan vestidos de igual manera, tres chicas y cuatro chicos para ser exactos

_-Rin llegas tarde_ - le grita una chica de cinta amarilla atada a su cintura sujetando el traje

_-Lo siento, el maestro no se iba_ – dice Rin llegando hasta donde ellos tratando de disculparse

-_Tienes suerte de que el sensei no haya llegado_ - le habla un chico de cinta negra

-_Sí, vaya que sí_ – Rin piensa en el regaño y el castigo que el sensei le proporcionaría por su falta de puntualidad, es un hombre muy estricto y muy bueno en lo que hace, se acomoda la cinta azul en su cintura haciendo un fuerte nudo _-¿Y dónde está el Sensei?-_

_-Hablo hace unos minutos, dijo que comenzáramos a entrenar, llegara tarde_-

_-"Que ironía_"- piensa Rin caminando hacia el centro del gimnasio

Sin más comienzan a entrenar, el profesor llega a media clase, no se salvaron del entrenamiento riguroso

_-Bien chicos, el torneo será en un mes, los quiero ver entrenar, no quiero que vayan a hacer el ridículo en frente de las demás facultades -_ palabras duras dichas por el sensei con su voz grave

-_Si Sensei_- responden todos al unísono

Al finalizar la clase Rin regresa al vestidor junto con sus compañeras, ya en el vestidor casi lista abrochando sus agujetas

-_Minamoto ¿cómo está tu hermano?-_ le pregunta una de las chicas en tono pícaro

_-¿Que es lo que le ven a mi hermano? no es más que un idiota retorcido_- responde hastiada mientras cierra su mochila

_-Eso es lo que dices tú porque es tu hermano, pero la verdad_ - la interrumpen

-_La verdad es que esta como me lo receto el médico_- dice otra de las chicas mientras guarda sus cosas en la mochila

-_Bueno... las dejo para que sigan hablando de mi hermano_- toma sus mochilas y se dirige a la puerta del vestidor

-_No te enojes Minamoto_- dice una de las chicas

-_No estoy enojada_ - les sonríe animadamente - _llevo prisa, todavía tengo que ir a la biblioteca _- dice Rin algo desanimada, no le gusta quedarse en la biblioteca pero tiene que hacerlo, no es como sus demás compañeros que compran los libros, no tiene los suficientes recursos como para darse esos gustos

_-Te entiendo_- le dice una en tono comprensivo

_-Hasta mañana_- dice Rin saliendo de los vestidores

**Ocho treinta de la tarde**, Rin sale de la biblioteca camino a la parada del autobús que para colmo este algo retirado de la facultad, tiene que caminar por lo menos cinco calles hacia abajo con maleta y mochila al hombro

**Cuarto a las diez de la noche**, ya en frente del edificio donde vive mira su reloj de pulso que a todos lados la acompaña, sube las escaleras aun adolorida por el entrenamiento de la tarde, los músculos están comenzando a enfriárseles, al llegara al tercer piso saca sus llaves de la mochila y entra a la casa, se encuentra con su papá y su mamá sentados en el sillón de la sala viendo el televisor

_-Hola_- dice Rin con desgano y la mirada baja, no tiene ganas de ver a sus padres, solo esta mañana discutió con su madre por cosas que ella cataloga como pequeñeces y estupidas y para colmo su padre no se metió, eso logro enfadarla aun más de lo que ya estaba un día anterior por otras cuestiones

_-¿Como le fue a mi hermosa jovencita?-_ habla de pronto el padre tratando de animarla, cosa que no logra hacer, Rin sabe muy bien que solo lo dice por decirlo

_-Bien_- le contesta Rin dejando sus cosas en el sillón

-_Ahí no va eso_- le reprende su madre mirándola de medio lado, como si su sola presencia le estorbara

_-Está bien_- dice Rin cargando de nuevo todo y va a su cuarto sin decir más, al pasar por el cuarto de sus hermanos se da cuenta de que esta solo

-_Mamá ¿dónde están Keisuke y Hiroshi?-_ pregunta Rin desde el pasillo

_-Keisuke está con su novia, están arreglando lo de la boda y Hiroshi en el trabajo_- apenas le responde

-_Ah...- _contesta Rin enarcando la ceja y dándose la vuelta

Llega a su cuarto dejando sus cosas en el suelo, sale de ahí para ir al baño y tomar una refrescante ducha nocturna... si... una vida sencilla es lo que lleva, toda su vida viviendo en el mismo departamento de tamaño justo con sus padres y sus hermanos, de posición socioeconómica media-baja tratan de ver la vida lo mejor que pueden y parece que estos últimos siete años la vida por fin les sonríe, todos ya son mayores de edad, cada quien trabaja para sí, el tiempo de que sus padres pagaran sus estudios terminaron hace tres años, sus propias decisiones son las más importantes, cada quien sabe lo que quiere, todo es normal... en lo que cabe... salvo por el hecho de que siempre la han visto como la oveja negra de la familia... seria... aislada... callada... poco atractiva... todo lo contrario a sus hermanos... guapos... extrovertidos... rodeados de amigos... pero hay algo de lo que puede estar orgullosa... su inteligencia... su bajo perfil es lo que mantiene esta cualidad escondida por eso ni siquiera le apura que la hagan a un lado

**Once de la noche,** saca los apuntes que saco de los libros de la biblioteca para comenzar hacer su tarea, estos últimos tres semestres han sido los más pesados entre escuela, trabajo, practicas, entrenamientos, exámenes, en fin, pero si quiere llegar a ser alguien tiene que adaptarse a todo esto si quiere alejarse de su familia y no tener que pedirles nada, tiene que hacerlo

**Once de la noche**, mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad todo es muy diferente, el chico de los ambarinos regresa cansado a su mansión después de haber pasado toda la tarde en su trabajo y de dejar a su novia en casa, por fin puede estar tranquilo, su vida no ha sido nada sencilla, de posición socioeconómica alta vivir en esa enorme casa con su padre y la esposa de este es agotador, por fortuna su hermano menor se encuentra estudiando en Alemania por decisión de su padre, eso es un alivio para él casi no lo tolera, para él es solo un niño hiperactivo de seis años, la madre biológica de Sesshomaru murió cuando este tenía ocho años, su padre se volvió a casar cinco años después procreando al hijo antes mencionado con esta, al abrir la puerta se da cuenta de que la casa está a oscuras, ni siquiera la ama de llaves se aparece, no es nada extraño que la casa este así últimamente, enciende la luz de la sala y camina hasta la cocina, antes de abrir la refrigeradora ve un papel amarillo en la puerta, una nota de su padre, "salimos en el vuelo 283 a las cuatro de la tarde, habla a mi celular, usa la clave 17"

_-Es cierto, olvide que se iban a ver a Inuyasha_ – dice para si Sesshoumaru, revisa su celular, se da cuenta de que lo trae apagado, continua con lo que estaba por hacer, abre el refrigerador, decide hacer solo un emparedado y un poco de jugo, Kagura insistió en comer algo que a él no le gustaba, así que no ceno, sube a su recamara para comenzar a hacer sus últimos deberes universitarios, en cuanto se dispone abrir el libro suena su celular, revisa antes de contestar

_-"Kagura ¿y ahora qué querrá?"-_ termina por contestar fastidiado- _Kagura ¿Qué pasa?_- su más grande dolor de cabeza desde hace un año

_-Nada amor, solo quería escuchar tu voz_- le dice Kagura mientras Sesshoumaru odia que anteponga esa palabra a cualquier enunciado que le dice

_-mmm... estoy ocupado... nos vemos mañana ¿quieres?_ - trata de ser lo menos agresivo posible

_-Bueno... hasta mañana amor_- contesta la chica decepcionada, termina por colgar ante la renuencia por hablar por parte de Sesshoumaru

Sin más distracciones Sesshoumaru abre su lap top y comienza a trabajar

**Dos de la mañana**, la impresora se escucha en la soledad de su habitación, baja a la cocina para depositar los paltos sucios en el lavabo, se escucha el teléfono en la sala, se dirige a contestar

_-¿Papá? a lo siento_- dice algo apenado por haber olvidado llamarle- _traía el celular apagado _– se explica Sesshoumaru esperando la reprimenda por parte de este

-_No importa, ya no eres un niño ¿como estas?-_ pregunta Inutaishio caminando por la lujosa habitación de hotel en la que se hospeda, mientras Sesshoumaru se sorprende que no le haya dicho nada

_-Bien papá, apenas iba a dormir_- dice Sesshoumaru

_-¿Cómo te fue en la empresa?-_ pregunta Inutaishio sentándose al borde de la cama

-_Todo bien, no te preocupes_ – le contesta tranquilamente Sesshoumaru yendo a tomar asiento

_-Siento haberte dejado con todo esto-_

_-No importa, no es nada con lo que no pueda-_

_-Confío en ti- _dice Inutaishio sonriéndose

_-Lo se-_

_-Un momento, Inuyasha quiere hablar contigo-_

_-Papá.._.- sin ánimos de hablar con su medio hermano

_-Anda solo dile que estas bien, después de todo Inuyasha fue el que insistió en que te habláramos_ –

El pequeño toma el auricular y lo pega a su oído con fuerza para poder escuchar a su hermano mayor

-_Sesshoumaru-ani-san_- la dócil voz del niño hace que las facciones en el rostro de Sesshoumaru se le suavicen

-_Insecto... ya vete a dormir_- es lo único que logra salir de su duro corazón

-_Está bien… pero ¿como estas?-_ continua el pequeño sin ánimos de dejar el auricular

_-Bien, ya vete a dormir no es hora de que estés despierto, pásame a papá_-

-_Tschüss... Guten Abend Sesshoumaru-ani-san_- se despide de su hermano en alemán su segunda lengua

-_Bye_-

El pequeño le entrega el auricular a su padre

-_Sesshomaru-ani-san me dijo que me fuera a dormir_- dice Inuyasha entregándole el teléfono a su padre

_-Vaya, pero ¿como a él si le haces caso?-_le dice Inutaishio sorprendido del efecto que tiene el tempano de hielo de Sesshoumaru en el pequeño Inuyasha

Inuyasha le sonríe tiernamente y sale de la habitación a toda prisa de este para irse a su cuarto

_-Bueno, nos vemos el lunes, Izayoi te desea buenas noches -_ ahora es la voz de Inutashio al teléfono

_-Si... Bien... hasta el lunes-_ contesta con desinterés, lo que venga de ella es lo que menos le importa

Finaliza la llamada y va directo a su habitación, las hojas ya están impresas, las mete en una carpeta y la guarda en la mochila, mira hacia la ventana mientras se sienta en la orilla de la cama

-_Esa Minamoto... que será lo que tanto ve fuera de la ventana todos los días_- dice para sí mientras ve la ventana de su habitación_- no es más que una pobre chica promedio con sueños de perdedor, eso debe ser-_ dice de manera burlona acostándose en su cama para tratar de dormir, el día fue sumamente pesado, desde las dos de la tarde se la paso en la oficina con un montón de papeles, teléfonos sonando, visitas inesperadas, juntas, reuniones fugaces, llamadas de inversionistas incómodos y una secretaria que se la paso insinuándosele cada vez que entraba a la oficina

**Tres de la mañana**, en un pequeño cuarto de cinco metros por cinco, la chica de los ojos cafes miel se asoma por la ventana después de terminar la tarea correspondiente para el siguiente día, le llevo cerca de media hora arreglar la impresora, es vieja, pero cumple muy bien su función, y que mas como recompensa que ver fuera de las cuatro paredes, la noche es sumamente hermosa, llena de estrellas pero sin luna, parece un manto de flores blancas

-_No se puede vivir de sueños, al menos no en este mundo_- dice en voz baja

De su mochila saca un par de revistas de anime, mira a los personajes de las series que más le gustan y unas tantas nuevas, recordando viejísimos tiempos lee con detenimiento las reseñas de ellas, ríe por las cosas divertidas que el escritor pone de ellas, este es su mundo aunque ya haya crecido, le gusta, le hace ver al mundo de una manera diferente

-_Pero a nadie le hace daño soñar de vez en cuando_- dice tranquila con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

_-Rin, ya duérmete-_ su nombre en un grito de la voz chillante e implacable de su madre se escucha del cuarto contiguo

-_Ya voy_- responde fastidiada tratado de no hablar de mas y que las palabras altisonantes no salgan de su boca o que su madre no las escuche –"_como la odio, a mis hermanos no les dice nada"-_ la luz de la televisión que sale del cuarto de sus hermanos continua encendida _-"lo olvidaba... aquí no soy más que un fantasma_"- no sabe porque, pero su madre y ella no llevan una muy buena relación que digamos y mucho menos con su padre, cierra las revistas y va hacia la computadora, guarda la historia que día tras día escribe, pero una que solo ella puede leer y solo ella sabe de lo que trata, es la única manera de desahogar sus sentimientos, es la única forma que conoce para entretenerse, aun adolorida de sus piernas camina despacio hasta su cama, mira nuevamente hacia la ventana- _¿habrá alguien para mi en algún lugar?-_ es la primera vez que se pregunta esto _-¿qué es lo que me espera en el futuro? Bueno, quien sabe solo sé que mañana es otro día_ - Finaliza tajantemente su conversación consigo misma, sabe que no obtendrá repuesta de ningún lado, que mas da lo que pase en el futuro, lo que tenga que venir, vendrá

* * *

**Nota autora:**

_Nombres, Edades y Carreras:_

Adaite Sesshoumaru, 27 años, Ingeniero Administrador en Sistemas, Empresario, Finanzas

Minamoto Rin, 21 años, Ingeniero Administrador en Sistemas, Enfermera de medio tiempo

Minamoto Keisuke (hermano de Rin), 28 años, Empresario en potencial, Finanzas

Minamoto Hiroshi (hermano de Rin), 24 años, Arquitectura

Adaite Inuyasha (hermano de Sesshoumaru), 6 años, Primaria

Adaite Inutaishio, 52 años, Empresario

Adaite Izayoi, 42 años, ex empresaria, ama de casa

Takei Kagura, 25 años, Relaciones públicas, Poliglota, Heredera

Habrá otros personajes más adelante


	2. El primer encuentro

**Desconocidos**

**By: Rin Tsuki **

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 2**

**El primer encuentro**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Cinco treinta de la mañana,** suena la alarma del celular sobre el buró de un lado, un escuálido brazo se asoma de entre las sabana y se extiende hasta este, sin querer tira un vaso que ocupaba ese lugar y por suerte era de plástico, desactiva el molesto sonido con el que se levanta

-_No puedo creer que ya sean las cinco_- se queja la chica quien hace apenas tres horas se acababa de acostar, no le queda más que incorporarse en la orilla de la cama, voltea a ver su reflejo en el espejo a su izquierda -_Me veo terrible, si alguien me viera en este momento seguro saldría corriendo_-

Se alisa el cabello como puede y va directo al baño, tiene que levantarse a esta hora para poder ser la primera en bañarse y que no se le haga tarde, menos de diez minutos después termina de bañarse, sale de la regadera y se envuelve en una toalla para irse directo a su cuarto, rápidamente se viste con unos jeans y una blusa verde discreta de botones, se ve al espejo nuevamente, algo le hace falta

-_Bueno, solo un poco de maquillaje_- dice mirando el estuche en el peinador

Sus ojeras son muy notorias aun y cuando ya se haya bañado, toma el maquillaje de barra y lo coloca con cuidado en su rostro, su piel es muy delicada y tiene que usar un maquillaje muy caro el cual solo puede costear de vez en cuando y tiene que cuidar muy bien de el

-_Mucho mejor_- dice mirándose al espejo

Recoge su cabello en una coleta alta dejando un mechón de cabello fuera de esta la cual cubre la mitad de su rostro, toma el mechón y lo peina de lado deteniéndolo con un broche de diamantes de imitación, se sonríe un poco y va hacia donde está su mochila, la toma, un momento, casi olvida meter la carpeta con la tarea, sin perder más tiempo la coloca entre los libros de su mochila

**Seis y cuarto de la mañana,** Rin sale de su habitación en dirección a la sala, la noche anterior apenas y pudo tomar algo para poder continuar con la desvelada que se dio, es una suerte que aun este de pie, tres días seguidos durmiendo solo tres o cuatro horas, el agua y los refrescos le fueron de ayuda para no quedarse dormida, no le gusta el café, de solo mencionarlo le produce nauseas, sin mencionar que le sería contraproducente tomarlo, ya en la sala coloca su mochila sobre el sofá y camina hacia la lavandería por su Karate-gi, lo dobla y lo introduce en su maletín deportivo, igual regresa a la sala y lo deja junto a la mochila, se dirige a la cocina, vira su vista fugazmente al reloj sobre el televisor

-_Es tarde…-_ dice aproximándose a la puerta de la cocina, al entrar abre el refrigerador y ve lo que hay dentro _-"Ahorraría más tiempo si comprara algo ya preparado en el centro comercial"-_ piensa agobiada por el hecho de que ya es muy tarde

La verdad es que tiene demasiada hambre pero descubre que no hay nada preparado, unos pasos detrás de ella la hacen voltear y dejar lo que estaba haciendo

_-Oí ¿qué haces?-_ pregunta el chico de ojos negros y cabello azabache aun en pijama apoyándose en la barra, bueno a decir verdad solo en pantalón de pijama, su abdomen se ve muy bien marcado y se nota ligeramente mayor que Rin

_-Que te importa -_ contesta tajante la ojimiel mientras le dirige una mirada asesina a su hermano mayor, Keisuke

_-Si piensas devorarte la nevera nunca vas a adelgazar-_ dice Keisuke continuando con la sesión de pelea matutina

Rin aprieta con sus pequeñas manos la puerta del refrigerador y cierra de golpe la puerta, se le ocurren tantas cosas que decirle pero está en casa de sus padres, no quiere perder el respeto del recinto

_- Keisuke ya deja de perder el tiempo, se te va a hacer tarde –_ habla de manera brusca la madre que acaba de salir de su habitación, Rin la mira molesta desde su lugar, eso era lo que odiaba de su madre, que sin importar la situación siempre era ella a la que reprendía

_- ¿Pero que no la ves? cada día se ve más gorda-_ dice Keisuke mirando a Rin mientras habla y ríe de manera burlona mientras Rin se limita a apretar los dientes

_- Ella es muy libre de ponerse como quiera-_ finaliza la madre con cierto tono mordaz que Rin no logra descifrar

_- "Me las van a pagar"-_ piensa la ojimiel al borde de la histeria

Sabe que no es verdad lo que su hermano dice y solo lo hace por verla rabiar, la chica mantiene una buena figura por el ejercicio, de eso no hay quien le de la contra, lo malo es que la ropa que tiene a veces no le favorece, a decir verdad Rin no tiene muy buen gusto para la ropa, uno de sus tantos defectos, pero no cabe duda que esos comentarios por parte de su hermano son los que la hacen ponerse así, sentirse como una basura cada día, pero no solo eso le molesta, si no el hecho de que su madre apoya más a su hermano y que no lo reprenda por su comportamiento hacia ella, esto hace que el estomago se le revuelva y pierda el apetito de momento, así es todas las mañanas, deja de apretar sus dientes y sin decir nada mas va a la sala por sus cosas

_-Ya me voy_ – es lo único que se escucha decirle a su madre

_-¿Vas a llegar a comer?- _le pregunta Fumiko dándole la espalda cruzándose de brazos

_-Llegare para la cena, tengo que ir a entrenar y después hacer tarea en la biblioteca-_dice Rin deteniendo su camino

_-¿Porque te tienes que quedar a hacer tarea?-_ pregunta más como un reclamo

_-Los libros que necesito no los puedo sacar de la biblioteca-_

_-Pero los puedes comprar-_dice Fumiko como si fuera tan fácil

_-Mamá... de que me sirve comprarlo si solo necesito una pagina o dos, además, no es solo un libro el que necesito-_ responde fastidiada Rin por la situación

Fumiko suspira dándose cuenta de que ha perdido, desde que Rin entro a la Universidad no ha podido con ella, era más sencillo cuando todavía estaba en la preparatoria, había tratado de mantener cierta distancia con ella y Rin se ha encargado de levantar una barrera entre las dos pero hay algo en ella que aun la desquiciaba…

La chica sale de su casa con la mochila en la espalda y su maletín en la otra mano, se detiene en la parada del trasporte publico junto a un par de personas, hasta ese momento se da cuenta de que no se siente con muchos ánimos de ir a la Universidad, de solo pensar en que estará por lo menos seis horas sentada en el pupitre que se encuentra cerca de la ventana escuchando la voz de tres diferentes maestros y la fastidiosa compañera de a lado hablar con la que se encuentra delante de ella sobre lo bien que se ve el hijo del empresario más importante de Japón sentado bancas atrás de ellas mientras ella piensa en todo lo que pudiera hacer si saliera de esa casa, por un instante piensa en que seria bueno faltar un día, pero de pronto viene a ella su registro perfecto de asistencia y puntualidad, al instante desecha su idea de faltar

-_Estúpida conciencia_- suspira resignada cruzándose de brazos - _Será un largo día_- baja la mirada y se limita a ver sus manos que sostienen el maletín de su traje de entrenamiento

**Seis treinta de la mañana, **Sesshoumaru mira su reloj dentro del coche estacionado frente a la casa de su novia, espera a que Kagura salga, lleva más de diez minutos fuera del lugar, por fin la ve salir, se ve muy bien en ese shorts tres cuartos y tacones, y qué decir de su blusa strapless, no cabe duda, le gusta lo bueno, la chica entra al auto en silencio, eso deja al chico extrañado, normalmente entra al auto quejándose por todo lo que pasa en su casa, la incompetencia de sus criados y del horrible desayuno que tuvo que probar, el chico no se queda callado y se aventura a preguntar

-_Kagura ¿estás enojada por lo de anoche?-_ habla serio con la mirada al frente esperando la respuesta de parte de ella, esta simplemente no contesta, cae en cuenta de que esta en lo correcto, Sesshoumaru la mira un rato de medio lado, es una mujer muy hermosa, pero demasiado demandante, es cierto fue muy duro con ella por teléfono, el día de ayer fue agotador, si, estaba fastidiado y remato con ella - _Discúlpame -_ le dice con un frío tono

Kagura lo voltea a ver con una leve sonrisa juguetona en sus labios

-_Yo también me siento mal por portarme así contigo_- confiesa Kagura que con solo verlo olvida todo

Se acerca a él y lo abraza de improviso, Sesshoumaru siente su camisa húmeda en el hombro, se da cuenta de que la chica llora

- _¿Qué pasa?-_ pregunta gélido el chico tomándole del hombro

- _Debo ser una carga para ti_- dice entre sollozos Kagura

- _¿Por qué dices eso?-_ pregunta Sesshoumaru a la vez que le levanta el rostro y le limpia las lágrimas de los ojos con un pañuelo

Kagura mira el acto de Sesshoumaru tal si fuera una pequeña mimada

_-A pesar de que sigues estudiando no descuidas tu trabajo en la empresa de tu padre, sin contar que también tienes que atenderme a mí, solo nos vemos un par de horas-_ dice bajando la cabeza-_ pero siento que te quito el tiempo-_ dice la chica con otra lagrima a punto de rodar por su mejilla

- _Claro que no me quitas el tiempo-_ dice tratando de suavizar su tono de voz y que rara vez lo hace, aun para Kagura es sorprendente escucharlo hablar así- _en la facultad nos vemos entre clases y la verdad es un alivio ver a tan adorable belleza junto a mí-_

Kagura se limita a sonreírse sonrojada por el cometario del chico que viniendo de él es mucho

- _Pero hace mucho que no salimos fuera-_ habla mientras se abraza más a Sesshoumaru aprovechando para reconfortarse en el pecho de su novio

-_Pero podemos hacerlo-_ la anima logrando su cometido_- que te parece ¿a cenar?-_

_-mmm, mejor que te parece ¿un paseo? al parque- _propone mejor Kagura

_-mmm -_ no suena convencido, ya que no le gusta salir mucho al aire libre _-¿el viernes en la tarde?-_ inquiere por fin el albino

_-Sábado, por la tarde-_ dice la chica quedándose siempre con la última palabra que decir mientras Sesshoumaru redondea los ojos

_-Está bien, el sábado por la tarde-_dice suspirando silenciosamente

Suelta a la chica y pone en marcha el auto camino a la Facultad, si, su novia desde hace unos meses, casi el año, si bien no la ama, por lo menos logra ocupar espacio en su reloj diario y en su cama, Kagura, la chica de los ojos sensuales, hija de un inversionista adinerado y una madre pre juiciosa igualmente de dinero, todo lo tiene, vive como princesa y para ella Sesshoumaru es su premio, lo conoció por que su padre se lo presento durante una reunión, el padre de esta espera mucho de esta relación… y en eso entran los negocios...

**Siete diez de la mañana,** la chica de los ojos miel baja del autobús con dificultad, por fin llego a la Universidad, la mochila y el maletín no son pesadas pero si estorbosos, al llegar al edificio de la Facultad se dirige al casillero de los vestidores para guardar sus cosas, escoge estos porque son más grandes que los de los pasillos de dentro, ahora camino al salón solo con un par de libros, se pone a pensar, hay tantas cosas que quiere hacer y una de ellas ocupa demasiado espacio en su cabeza, salir de su casa, rentar o comprar una casa o un departamento pequeño, vivir una vida alejada de todas esas personas que la miran como una extraña, ha estado posponiendo esto durante un año, no le gusta estar en su casa, la ven como cosa rara, la hacen menos, nunca le piden su opinión, qué más da si no está en ese claustro, de todos modos es como si no estuviera, algo en el suelo la hace detenerse, unas llaves de auto tiradas en la entrada de su salón, las observa un rato y las levanta, se adentra al salón y pregunta a sus compañeros por el dueño de estas

_-Oí chicos ¿son de alguien estas llaves?-_ pregunta Rin al frente

Mientras que todos los que tienen auto revisan sus bolsas

_-No-_

_-Tampoco son mías-_

_-Si no tienen dueño puedes dármelas-_ dice uno de los graciosos del salón haciendo reír a todos lo que se encuentran allí

_-Aquí están las mías-_

_-Son mías-_

Una voz ronca hace que todas callen para luego voltear a verlo, eso logra hacerlo enojar, ella había logrado que todos lo vieran como un bicho raro, al ver esto los que lo vieron en seguida se voltean y continúan con lo suyo mientras Rin se dirige al chico para entregarle las llaves

_-Adaite-san... deberías tener más cuidado- _dice Rin con voz queda frente al chico que permanece sentado

Sesshoumaru al instante entre cierra las ojos con descontento... él... ¿descuidado?

_-"Como se atreve"-_ piensa ofendido el albino mientras la mira claramente enojado, podía sentir la ira de sus ojos dirigida a ella

Además de eso Rin nota que el comentario no fue del agrado del chico, un estúpido gesto se dibuja en su rostro, no hace más que apretar sus labios como si hubiera hecho algo en verdad grave e inmediatamente se reverencia para pedir disculpas

_-ahm… mmm... y-yo… yo lo siento Adaite-san... toma- _ se disculpa Rin haciendo una reverencia

Sesshoumaru casi le arrebata las llaves de la mano y las guarda en el pantalón para después dirigir su vista hacia el libro que leía con anterioridad, sin más que decir la ojimiel va a su lugar y deja sus cosas sobre su pupitre, comienza a sentirse mal por lo que le dijo, ella no es nadie para decirle lo que tienen que hacer, suspira pesadamente, definitivamente no es un buen día, Sesshoumaru desde su banca mira a la chica que se mantiene con la mirada al frente y con una mano deteniendo su cabeza, parece en otro mundo, además de desvelada y como siempre aburrida, como si algo malo le estuviera pasando

_-"Que chica tan rara ¿desde cuanto esta en este salón?"- _ piensa el albino

En verdad que si es un descuidado, llevan cuatro años en el mismo salón y nunca le había hablado, en ese instante el maestro entra al salón haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos, los demás toman asiento, en cuanto el maestro pone sus libros en el escritorio comienza a la clase

_-"Vaya ¿es la primera vez que le hablo?"-_ continua pensando y preguntándose a si mismo Sesshoumaru

Casi finaliza la clase y sin darse cuenta se la ha pasado pensando en lo mismo y mirando a Rin a ratos, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo que está haciendo, la clase ha sido aburrida, casi al finalizar observa al maestro levantarse de su lugar, al parecer tiene algo importante de que hablar ante el grupo

_-Muchachos, tengo un aviso del departamento de escolar, esta semana y la próxima son las ultimas para tramitar el servicio social, excepto los que están trabajando, para el lunes quiero saber que ya todos están en algún campo de práctica, bien los veo la próxima semana-_ toma sus cosas y sale del salón

Todos se levantan de sus lugares y salen de igual manera con rumbos diferentes, la próxima clase será en media hora y aprovechan para salir a estirar las piernas o ir a almorzar, Sesshoumaru se levanta de u lugar y sale del salón, inconscientemente dirige una fugaz mirada a Rin quien ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de esto

_-Oí Minamoto_- habla una chica de cabellos castaños

_-¿Si, Katsura?-_ se voltea Rin al escuchar que la llaman

_-Vayamos a ver los requisitos y los campos de práctica- _

_-Sería bueno, vayamos-_

Las chicas salen del salón con sus cosas a toda prisa, Sesshoumaru las ve pasarlo y casi tropezar con los demás, se detiene un instante y fija su mirada en la chica de la blusa verde

_-Adaite Sesshoumaru- _dice una voz detrás del albino

Sesshoumaru se da la vuelta para saludar a quien ahora está frente a él, un chico de la misma estatura que él, de ojos negros y mirada fría, sus ojos parecen un par de abismos negros y su cabello lacio cae perfectamente suelto hasta sus hombros

_-Kuchiki Byakuya ¿qué haces por aquí?-_ habla casi en el mismo tono que el otro

_-Nada realmente ¿qué miras?-_ le dice Byakuya apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sesshoumaru

_-No mucho-_ dice simple el albino

Byakuya se sonríe de medio lado casi en forma de burla

_-Es interesante-_ le dice soltándolo del hombro para ponerse justo a un lado de este poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

_-¿Qué?- _contesta Sesshoumaru algo confuso

_-Lo que miras-_ continua diciéndole

Sesshoumaru calla unos instantes, mira nuevamente el lugar por el que paso la ojimiel

_-Deberías hacerle caso-_le intriga aun mas Byakuya-_ es realmente una chica muy interesante, no es tan despampanante como Kagura, pero algo tiene-_

_-Te equivocas_- le dice recargándose en la pared-_ no la estaba mirando a ella-_ se endereza y mete sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, comienza a caminar mientras que Byakuya lo sigue de igual forma hasta alcanzarle el paso

_-Oh… perdón, me equivoque-_ dice sarcástico el chico de los abismos

_-¿Y que te trae por aquí?-_ pregunta Sesshoumaru para desviar aun mas el tema

_-¿Qué? no puedo saludar a mi antiguo compañero de clases, en fin, mi padre hará una reunión en casa-_

_-Negocios-_ dice simplemente el albino definiendo en esa palabra su visita

_-Sí, mi padre quiere que vayan tú y tu padre, nada importante, solo hombres-_ le aclara Byakuya

_- Iré- _

_-Vaya, conociéndote pensé que me dirías que no-_

_-Iré si tengo tiempo-_ aclara Sesshoumaru

_-Yo cumplí con avisarte, tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde-_

Byakuya se aleja de Sesshoumaru con rumbo contrario a este, lo deja pensando en lo que le dijo sobre la chica _"Deberías hacerle caso, es realmente una chica muy interesante"_

_-¿Que tiene de interesante?-_ se pregunta para sí el albino

**Diez treinta de la mañana, **la ojimiel junto con su compañera de clases llegan al departamento de escolar

_-Buenos días señoritas-_

_-Buenos días... venimos por información sobre los requisitos y plazas de practica-_ dice Katsura

_-Miren, en esta hoja viene lo que buscan-_

Revisan las hojas rápidamente y Rin toma otra para ella

_-Gracias señorita– _

Las dos se van de ahí rumbo a la cafetería de la facultad, antes de subir las escaleras Katsura se detienen y frena a Rin quien ha estado más callada que de costumbre

_- Rin-_ le habla Katsura poniéndose en el camino de la chica

_-¿Que sucede?-_ le dice Rin levantando la vista

_-¿Te sientes bien?_- le pregunta la chica sin quitarle la vista-_ no tienes muy buen color que digamos ¿te volviste a desvelar no es así?_

_-Sabes que si-_ le responde fastidiada Rin -_ tuve que hacer el trabajo que pidieron de Administración _

_-No veo por que te tuviste que desvelar, ese trabajo lo pidió desde la semana pasada-_

_-No tuve tiempo para hacerlo-_ le dice continuando con su camino

Rin suspira y mira a Katsura, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba en su casa, no tenia porque rematar con ella

_- Aunque también ha de ser porque tengo hambre, vayamos a desayunar-_

_- Claro, yo tampoco desayune antes de venir para acá-_ le dice Katsura tratando de hacer a un lado la actitud tan osca y repentina de Rin

Al llegar y ver la cafetería repleta de estudiantes hambrientos al igual que ellas deciden mejor comprar algo para comer en el parque, ya en el lugar

-_Dime ¿qué piensas hacer?-_ pregunta Rin

_-Ire a la empresa de electrónica que está en el centro, queda cerca de casa ¿y tú?-_ le devuelve la pregunta a Rin

_-Bien, creo que iré a SONCO-_ dice un poco cabizbaja mientras baja sus manos que sostienen un emparedado

_-¿¡Qué! Pero eso queda al otro lado de la ciudad, casi a dos horas de tu casa_- habla exaltada Katsura

_-mmm, lo sé, pero es una gran empresa, es prestigiosa, lleva años en el rubro-_

-_Sí, es de mucho prestigio, casi no acepta practicantes-_ la desanima Katsura-_ mucho menos estudiantes-_

_-Que ánimos me das-_ dice Rin bajando la cabeza

_-Aspiras alto- _Trata de alentarla un poco

_-Gracias, aunque- _ dice Rin suspirando-_ envié una solicitud hace dos semanas y no he recibido respuesta-_

_- No te deprimas, de seguro revisaron ya tu carta de presentación, no tardan en hablarte, animo Rin- _

Rin simplemente se sonríe, no le queda más, sabe que Katsura lo dice con la mejor intención, pero no es asunto del que ella quiera hablar, hace más de dos semanas que envió su solicitud, en cualquier otro lugar ya le habrían hablado

_-"Tal vez esté perdiendo el tiempo en esto"-_ piensa la ojimiel

_-Cambiando de tema ¿qué harás después de clases?-_

_-Tarea, entrenar- _contesta Rin

_-Que aburrida ¿que no piensas acompañarme el sábado?-_

_-¿A qué?- _pregunta distraída Rin

_-De compras-_

_-Trabajo todo el fin de semana, ve con mi hermano ¿es lo que quieres no?- _le dice desviando la mirada

_-"Que chica tan aburrida y pensar que Hiroshi es todo lo contrario a ella"- _piensa Katsura-_ bien, se lo pediré a tu hermano-_

Las dos callan para poder continuar almorzando, Rin se sumerge en sus pensamientos nuevamente

_-"Y pensar que el sábado tengo que ir a trabajar, aunque, por lo menos podré ver al Doctor Abarai"- _Se sonroja peligrosamente Rin, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por Katsura

_-Pero en que estas pensando Rin- _le dice Katsura soltando la carcajada al ver lo sonrojada que esta Rin de la nada

_-¿Yo? en nada- _se voltea de lado para Katsura la deje de ver - _Será mejor que regresemos al salón, el profesor no tarda en llegar, sabes lo estricto que es con la puntualidad-_ dice Rin poniéndose de pie para evitar los cuestionamientos de su amiga

_- Esta bien, hazlo, cambia de tema pero tarde o temprano tendrás que decirme por que te pusiste tan roja-_

_-¿Estás loca? no te lo diré- _es lo último que dice antes de ponerse de pie para ir de regreso al salón de clases

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios con respecto al primer capitulo de este fic… siento haberlo continuado hasta ahora pero me temo que así estaré retrasándome para actualizar… escuela, trabajo… responsabilidades… ustedes saben lo que tiene que hacer una para poder sobresalir en esta vida… ^^u**

**DraculaN666**

**Ana**

**Corsaria**

**Park_lee**

**g27**

**Jesybert**

**Angela **por cierto… pásame tu mail… para poder mandarte la conti del otro fic…

**MIL GRACIAS… NOS VEMOS PRONTO… **

**DEJEN REVIEMS PLEASE…!**


	3. Tristes momentos

**Desconocidos **

**By: Rin Tsuki**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 3**

**Tristes momentos **

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Después de un corto receso Rin y Katsura se dirigen al salón de clases, Rin a diferencia de Katsura se nota distante, para Katsura el comportamiento de Rin es muy normal, desde que se conocen Rin siempre ha sido así, conoce a la perfección la situación familiar de la chica y también los planes de esta, a decir verdad lo único que la tiene a lado de esta es la cercanía con la que puede estar del hermano de Rin, Hiroshi, Rin por su parte está enterada de esto, pero eso es lo que menos le importa, en fin, tan distraídas van las dos que ni siquiera se dan cuenta por donde van, sin querer Rin choca de frente contra el pecho de un chico de ojos abismo y lacio cabello hasta los hombros, en cuanto levanta su vista para disculparse nota la mirada de quien está frente a ella, penetrante a la vez de fría y distante, le recuerda mucho a la mirada que le propino esta mañana Sesshoumaru

_-Byakuya_ - Katsura no hace mas que llevarse las manos a la boca mientras Rin nombra al chico casi en un susurro al tiempo que se soba la cabeza apenada y algo cabizbaja- _lo_ _siento… yo… no me fije por donde iba_- habla pausado sin verlo a la cara

El chico mira a Rin sin ninguna expresión, en tanto la chica se hace a un lado para que este siga con su camino

_-No hay cuidado_ - dice finalmente Byakuya retomando su camino

Rin dirige su vista al suelo fugazmente para luego continuar caminando, Katsura no dice nada mas y la sigue con algo de distancia, a Rin no parece interesarle mucho esto ya que miles de cosas atormentan nuevamente su mente, cosas que pasaron meses atrás, ella, la chica menos afortunada y agraciada por primera vez en su vida tuvo la dicha de que alguien se fijara en ella pero al final de cuentas como todo en su vida lo arruinó, lo único que sabe hacer bien es alejar a la gente

-"_Es lo único que sé hacer bien_"- piensa la ojimiel

Hace menos de cuatro meses los dos terminaron una corta relación de la que Rin salió un poco afectada, era la primera persona con la que salía, ni en millones de años pensó que alguien se fijaría en ella, como era de esperarse ya que su autoestima no es de lo que se pueda decir buena, la vida le cambio en cierto modo, la rutina de su vida se deshizo, pero a la vez no tenia mucho tiempo para pensar en él, el poco tiempo que lo hacia era cuando lo veía y antes de dormir, llego a distraerse mucho de sus estudios pero con el tiempo logro recuperar todo eso, trabajaba sábados y domingos en el hospital, hacia dos guardias nocturnas como rescatista entre semana y encima de eso tenía que cumplir con las clases y entrenamiento el cual le ha esta dando su beca en la Facultad desde que entró, Byakuya es uno de los chicos mas atractivos de la Universidad, actualmente se encuentra estudiando un Posgrado en Economía, no por nada Rin aun sigue enamorada de este, en ese tiempo los únicos que sabían de su relación eran Katsura, ella y Byakuya por miedo a que sus hermanos se enteraran y sus padres se enojaran aun mas con ella, además de que nadie mas se entero de esto porque ¿Quién se fijaría en la vida que lleva una chica tan aburrida como ella?

**Diez doce de la mañana,** ya en el salón Sesshoumaru ve a Rin entrar y dirigirse directo al pupitre con el rostro demasiado desencajado, depositándose en el perezosamente como si el mundo que tiene que cargar en hombros le importara menos, Katsura quien venias tras esta se sienta dos filas de ella, prefiere no meterse mas en esto y ponerla mas mal de lo que ya debe estar, en el transcurso de la clase Rin se distrae aun mas por lo pasado anteriormente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando entro el maestro, abre su libro más por inercia que conscientemente y comienza a ver los párrafos en este

_-"No duramos mucho, pero por que aun le quiero"-_ piensa cabizbaja Rin_-"no puedo creer que me hele de solo verlo, solo él causa en mi eso_"-

El motivo de Rin para no continuar con esa relación fue que no tenia tiempo para estar con él, Byakuya un día le hizo ver esa situación, el día que terminaron, ella ya lo veía venir, pero hasta ese día se dio cuenta de lo doloroso que es el verdadero rechazo

**FLASH BACK **

**Siete de la noche,** mitad de semana, un día algo ajetreado, la ojimiel cierra su casillero del gimnasio y sale del lugar vistiendo un pantalón azul algo holgado para poder dar inicio a su jornada de rescatista, es tarde y sus compañeros de ambulancia quedaron de verse en media hora fuera del centro comercial y no está precisamente cerca de la Universidad, al dar la vuelta a uno de los pasillos puede distinguir perfectamente a un chico apoyado en la pared, se apresura a llegar a donde él, sorpresivamente un escalofrío le recorre la espalda

_-No pensé que estuvieras por aquí Byakuya_- dice una Rin enormemente contenta de verlo pero a la vez se mantiene seria y bajo control solo mirándolo, el chico la mira un largo rato, esa mirada que la chica carga, siempre trato de cambiarla, pero al final no pudo, se dio por vencido, ella nunca quiso cambiar y en este momento sabe que trae prisa pero esto ya no puede esperar

_-Rin, yo… quiero que hablemos_ - se mantiene firme Byakuya, tanto que ya logro inquietar a la ojimiel

_-"¿Por qué ahora? no tengo tiempo, ya es tarde_"- piensa la ojimiel egoístamente - _de… de que… ¿Quieres que hablemos?- _contesta durativa la chica, tal vez presintiendo de lo que quería que hablaran aprieta el asa de su maletín

-_De nosotros Rin, pensé mucho como decírtelo y aun así, no sé si sea muy buena la forma en que te lo diré-_ le dice Byakuya

Rin permanece en silencio para confirmar lo que sospechaba con el tono de este, Rin deja su maleta en el suelo y vuelve a mirarlo

_-Nos vemos muy poco… y veo que casi no tienes tiempo_- dice haciendo una breve pausa al ver la atención que le pone la chica- _con las guardias que haces los fines de semana en el hospital y lo bien que te tomas tu papel de socorrista no tienes tiempo para estar conmigo-_

Rin intenta parar lo que dice… sabe que es cierto

_-Bya…._ - no la deja hablar

-_Eres una chica muy linda y responsable, pero lo que yo necesito es una novia, no un alma caritativa- _dice sin tiento Byakuya y de manera mordaz, como si se estuviera desquitando por su pérdida de tiempo, era como si no fuera el Byakuya que conoció hace semanas, mientras en su pecho sentía un fuerte retumbar, como si su corazón fuera a estallar para finalmente desgarrase por completo

-_E… está bien_- lo interrumpe lo más rápido que puede - _entiendo, no hay problema, tú te mereces alguien mejor, alguien que en realidad este contigo cuando lo necesites_- deja su mirada desolada a un lado para brindarle la mejor de sus sonrisas, nunca le ha gustado que los demás se lleven una mala imagen de ella, lo último que hace es agacharse y tomar sus cosas para continuar con su camino _– pero_ _mira la hora, se me ha hecho tarde, hasta luego_- dice Rin como si lo que le dijo no le hubiera dañado, sin más aprieta el paso y al dar la vuelta a la esquina se da cuenta de que el autobús esta por llegar a la estación

Byakuya por su parte solo la mira irse sin siquiera voltear a verlo, es algo que le gusta de ella, que es irremediablemente orgullosa, no lo dice pero sin duda le guarda rencor por lo que ha hecho eso lo sabe con solo mirarla, después de verla desaparecer en la esquina él hace lo mismo

Rin al subir al autobús se coloca sus audífonos y trata de no pensar en lo que acaba de pasar, está cansada después de salir de un duro entrenamiento y de las largas clases matutinas, desvía su atención en lo que tendrá que dar de clase el siguiente día y solo le queda claro algo, que será larga la noche

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_-Minamoto ¿me está escuchando?-_ le habla fuerte el maestro a Rin quien permanece con la vista en su libro

Todos en el salón, incluido Sesshoumaru voltean a ver a la chica que permanece distante

_-Minamoto_- grita el profesor de mercadotecnia haciendo que esta salga de ese mundo de recuerdos

_-Lo siento profesor Yazuhiro_- baja su cabeza en señal de respeto sumamente apenada por ser expuesta

-_Varios maestros me han dicho de tu actitud, lo extraño es que no repercute en tus calificaciones, pasa al frente a leer el capitulo 9 para la clase_- ordena el profesor

-_Pero, es mucho_- replica la chica a la cual no le queda mas que hacer que levantase de su lugar y tomar el libro frente a ella

-_Es tu castigo, además, considéralo como una ayuda para tus compañeros que no leyeron_-

Rin se dirige derrotada hacia el frente buscando la página que le indica el maestro, comienza a leer enérgica, pero a las pocas páginas termina exhausta y con la voz ronca mientras algunos de sus compañeros duermen o están distraídos

-_Bien Minamoto, hasta ahí, quiero un análisis de esta lectura para mañana y el próximo Lunes habrá examen de la unidad uno-_ dice el maestro mientras toma sus cosas listo para salir del salón, no sin antes de hacerle una señal a Rin para que lo siga, Rin tomas sus cosas y va tras él en silencio

Por otra parte, Sesshoumaru quien hasta el momento permanecía atento a la lectura que no había realizado toma sus libros y mira a la ojimiel salir deprisa del lugar, parece asustada y la actitud del maestro para con esta no le agrada del todo, sin saber por que se levanta de su lugar y la sigue esperando a que esta no se dé cuenta, después de unos minutos de caminata Rin y el maestro llegan a la oficina de este entrando y cerrando la puerta tras ambos, toman asiento, en tanto Sesshoumaru al verlos entrar y cerrar la puerta se coloca a lado de esta para escuchar, por fortuna las paredes son delgadas y se escucha a la perfección

_-Profesor Yazuhiro, siento mucho haberme distraído en su clase no era mi inten…-_ trata de explicarse Rin pero solo es interrumpida por el Profesor

_-Rin, no te hable por eso_- le dice el Profesor

_-¿Entonces?-_ Rin comienza a incomodarse por lo que dice alertando inmediatamente a sus demás sentidos, fuera del lugar Sesshoumaru se clava en la puerta como esperando una señal para entrar por ella, dentro, Rin está a punto de ponerse de pie para abandonar la oficina

-_Me dijeron que eres enfermera en el Hospital Universitario de Tokio_- le dice el Profesor de manera seria

En la puerta Sesshoumaru se impresiona de escuchar eso, no tenía idea de que Rin trabajara en un hospital, lo único que se le venía a la mente al verla era lo perezosa que debía ser, ahora se explica porque siempre se carga esa pereza

_-Ha, si-_ dice Rin volviéndose a acomodar en la silla

_-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-_

_-Si… claro-_ dice aun dubitativa

El profesor saca una carta y se la muestra a Rin, esta la toma y la mira minuciosamente

-_Mi hermano está internado en ese hospital, hace unos días me entere_- confiesa el Profesor poniéndose de pie

_-No lo sabía, siento lo de su hermano pero ¿por qué se internó_?- pregunta curiosa la chica

_-Es diabético y sus riñones… bueno_- no termina la frase y Rin entiende esto a la perfección

La ojimiel suspira tristemente al saber de la condición del hermano de este, por experiencia clínica sabe que no la esta pasando muy bien

_-El y yo… no nos llevábamos muy bien y creo que el verme solo lo pondría peor, además de antemano sé que no soy compatible con él para poder donarle uno de mis riñones, por eso quiero que le entregues esto_- le dice volviendo a tomar asiento

-_Disculpe pero ¿Por qué no se lleva bien con él?-_ pregunta intrigada la ojimiel

-_Hace siete años me fui de Japón y deje a mi familia cuando se encontraban en la peor situación económica, nunca me lo perdonaron, fui un egoísta_ - baja la cabeza sumamente dolido

-_Pero ha hecho una gran carrera_- le dice Rin tratando de animarlo

-_A costa de la felicidad y el bienestar de mi familia_-

Rin recapacita lo que ha pasado con su propia familia, no puede creer que la historia se repita una y otra vez en diferentes lugares

_-Y de seguro se fue por que no soportaba estar con ellos_- lo dice más como experiencia propia

-_La verdad si, mis padres me odian y mis hermanos igual o peor-_

_-Sabe, creo que la verdad se fue porque pensó que si usted no estaba con ellos estrían mejor, no es ningún egoísta, ellos sí lo son_-

El profesor analiza lo que Rin le dice, pero solo le brinda una sonrisa como respuesta

-_Rin_-

La chica simplemente le sonríe, el profesor a conocido el otro lado de lo que está viviendo, y que se lo haya hecho ver una de sus alumnas lo hace sentirse como un tonto

-_No se preocupe por la carta, se la daré mañana que vaya a trabajar_- le dice Rin levantándose de su lugar

-_Por favor, llámame por mi nombre_- le dice poniéndose de pie igualmente

_-Pero-_

_-Por favor_ – insiste el maestro

-_Está bien, Bankotsu_ - dice Rin algo apenada

Rin sale de la oficina de este algo pensativa, pero lo que la saca de ese estado es el ver a Sesshoumaru a lado de la puerta mirando hacia el frente con cierta indiferencia y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

_-¿Vienes con el maestro?-_ pregunta sonriente la ojimiel tratando de reivindicar lo de esta mañana

Por primera vez Sesshoumaru baja su vista hacia donde ésta notablemente molesto por preguntarle tal cosa, ni siquiera él sabe por qué la siguió hasta ahí, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde

_-¿Que no puedo pararme en algún lado sin que me estés cuestionando?_- contesta frío y cortante sin dejar de mirarla de manera despectiva como si no se mereciera ser observada por sus ojos

-_Lo siento_ - Rin sumamente apenada desvía la mirada y sigue con su camino- _"algo me dice que no le caigo nada bien, con la de las llaves y esta ya van dos"_- piensa la ojimiel mientras se reverencia en señal de disculpa por su imprudencia para después irse de ahí

Sesshoumaru ve alejarse a la chica con un caminar demasiado lento haciéndolo que contemple su andar, pero en seguida recobra la juicio y se va del lugar por el otro lado del pasillo dirigiéndose al estacionamiento para sacar el auto e ir a su oficina como todos los días, en el camino va pensando en la forma que le contesto a la chica, en sus labios puede dibujarse una leve sonrisa, se estaba burlando de él mismo, al llegar al estacionamiento baja del auto y se coloca el saco, termina de anudar su corbata en el elevador para salir impecable a la recepción del edificio, al entrar, la recepcionista le recibe con una sonrisa tratando de impresionarlo a lo que por el contrario, ni siquiera le llama la atención, sube por el elevador y llega a su oficina

-_Señor Adaite Sesshoumaru, buenas tardes_- le habla su nueva secretaria, bueno, la de él y su padre, una chica de no mas de 22 años recién egresada pero de confianza- _llego esto de la Facultad donde estudia_

_-¿Qué son Saya?-_ le pregunta Sesshoumaru mirando el montón de papeles en la mano de su secretaria

_-Solicitudes para hacer prácticas y servicio social en la empresa_- le contesta ofreciéndoselos para que los tome

-_Pero esto es de hace dos semanas_- le dice Sesshoumaru tomándolos después de inspeccionarlos en sus manos

-_Sí, su padre no había podido revisarlos y hace unas horas me hablo para pedirme que le dijera que se hiciera cargo de esto_- le explica Saya

Sesshoumaru toma las hojas y las lleva a su oficina sin decir más a la chica, pero esta nuevamente lo detiene al darse cuenta de que había olvidado algo, de su carpeta saca un sobre blanco

_-A señor, llego esta carta de Italia_- le dice Saya

_-"¿Italia?"-_ piensa el albino volviéndose hacia la chica intrigado

Sesshoumaru la toma y entra al despacho leyendo el remitente

_-Sara_- dice mas para sí mismo, de alguna forma una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, abre rápidamente la carta y la lee detenidamente en cuanto toma asiento, al terminar

_-"Con que estarás aquí"-_ piensa el albino algo melancólico al recordar el inmaculado rostro de la chica, una ex compañera de la preparatoria, alguien a quien siempre quiso, su antigua novia

Dejaron de serlo porque se tuvo que ir a Italia a vivir con su madre después de la muerte del padre de esta, recuerda cuan pleno era a su lado, pensó que sería su esposa en un futuro ya que era la viva imagen de lo que debería ser una esposa con clase y elegancia, pero tuvo que pasar eso, nunca volvieron a saber el uno del otro hasta esta carta, no la culpaba ya que para el también fue muy dura la separación, ella fue su verdadero amor, o eso es lo que él piensa, Sesshoumaru deja de lado la carta y mira fuera del enorme ventanal, por un momento se pierde en aquellos momentos junto a la chica, el sonido del reloj anunciando la hora lo saca de su letargo y lo hace volver su atención a la pila de solicitudes en su escritorio, toma varias de estas y comienza a leerlas hasta que

_-"¿Minamoto-san?"-_ se sorprende de ver a su compañera de su grupo entre las solicitudes -_Va_- exclama el albino arrugando la hoja en su mano de forma despectiva y la tira al cesto de basura - _perdedora "esa chica ¿cree que la voy a tener en mi empresa? no creo que reúna las cualidades para estar en mi equipo, una despistada como ella no hace falta aquí"_- toma otra de las solicitudes y la vota de igual manera

Fuera de la oficina Saya asoma su vista a la oficina del albino, ve la forma en que el chico tira las solicitudes que le siguieron a la de la chica, ni siquiera las leyó, la secretaria cierra la puerta y suspira profundo para retirarse a su lugar de trabajo

**Tres treinta de la tarde, **en uno de los solos pasillos de la Facultad de Ingeniería una triste chica mira por una de las ventanas mientras descansa un poco sus ojos de los libros

_-"Mi vida es un desastre, de seguir las cosas así con mi madre y mis hermanos tendré que irme y lo peor de todo es que a mi padre parece no importarle, y era de esperarse, el nunca quiso que yo estudiara esto, siempre dijo que no me llevaría a ningún lado el estudiar una carrera para chicos, aunque quien lo entiendo tampoco le gusta que trabaje en el hospital"-_ reflexiona la chica apoyada en el marco de la ventana

Definitivamente todo afuera parece mas tranquilo que dentro de sí misma, unos pasos tras de ella la hacen voltear, por un momento siente paralizarse con solo verlo pero muy dentro de ella algo la hace mantenerse firme y no flaquear pues los recuerdos con él solo la hacen caer

-_Con permiso, Byakuya-san_- le dice la chica sin siquiera verlo a la cara

-_Rin… ¿pero porque me evades de esa forma?-_ le pregunta Byakuya mientras Rin lo deja con la palabra en la boca al verla darse la vuelta

_-No tengo tiempo_- la ojimiel aprieta sus puños y continua con su andar

_-Espera esto te interesa_- le dice Byakuya para tratar de llamar de nuevo su atención

-_Nada que venga de ti debería interesarme_-

-_Lo sabia… me guardas rencor_-

Repentinamente Byakuya ve a Rin detenerse al terminar de decir esto, ya no sabe que mas decirle puesto que estuvo en lo correcto, Rin suspira profundo y camina a lo largo del pasillo lentamente mientras Byakuya solo la mira sin lograr que esta voltee a verle

-_Yo lo intente_- dice mas en voz baja_- "aun me guardas rencor, lo sé, el terminar por algo como eso no fue lo mejor"-_ mira su reloj y camina por el mismo lugar que Rin

* * *

**Nota autora:**

_Nombres, Edades y Carreras:_

Nanahara Sara, 27 años, Mercadotecnia, Heredera

Kuchiki Byakuya, 28 años, Empresario, Ingeniero Administrador en Sistemas, Finanzas

Saya, 22 años, Secretaria Ejecutiva 

SALUDOS A ZELENE Y FELICIDADES POR TU BEBE… ME DIO MUCHO GUSTO EL PODER HABLAR CONTIGO…

Jesybert… siento no poder hacer los capítulos mas largos… solo espero que te gusten

Drácula…. Espero que hayas leído este capi…

Darkness lady master… espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, en cuanto a la temática es de lo que mas me gusta… la vida real

Carmenklis…. Hola tocaya…. Si también me llamo Carmen… Gracias por tu review me da gusto saber que personas nuevas dejan mensaje de aceptación al fic….

A todos lo que leen el fic y no dejan mensaje SALUDOS Y LOS QUIERO MUCHO… SOLO ESPERO SEGUIR SIENDO DE SU AGRADO….


	4. Trabajo en equipo

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 4**

**Trabajo en equipo**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Nueve treinta de la mañana, Martes**, mañana larga para ser tan temprano el salón de clases luce semi vacío ya que es la hora de receso, una chica de cabello castaño permanece en su banca con la cabeza sobre sus brazos y estos sobre el pupitre, no cabe duda, se encuentra dormida no la paso muy bien en el hospital el fin de semana, mucho trabajo y tareas postergadas se juntaron en tres días y para rematar perdió sus llaves de la casa el Domingo y se quedo fuera hasta las dos de la mañana que su hermano Hiroshi se digno en abrirle la puerta, lo único que le queda claro es que nunca olvidara este fin de semana y en definitiva el estrés del examen de cálculo de primera hora acabo con sus neuronas, por ahora solo le queda de otras mas que dormir mientras tiene tiempo

**Nueve cuarenta de la mañana,** un albino vestido de forma casual entra nuevamente al salón con el rostro endurecido acercándose peligrosamente a donde Rin se encuentra durmiendo, se planta fuertemente frente a la chica y al ver que no tiene respuesta por parte de la chica golpea la mesa con uno de sus dedos

_-¿Y bien?-_ le dice el albino con voz muy severa y demandante de respuesta por parte de Rin

La chica al escuchar tan horrendo sonido en sus oídos levanta la cabeza totalmente desubicada, Sesshoumaru toma una silla y la pone frente a esta tomando asiento, Rin enfoca su vista y se da cuenta de que

_-"A… por dios"-_ se lleva la mano a la cabeza y se frota el entrecejo con los dedos- _"Ahora recuerdo, el es mi pareja de proyecto, genial"-_ piensa con fastidio tras haber olvidado que tenia que haber hablado con el sobre un proyecto de programación el día anterior- _Lo siento, se… se me había olvidado que_-alcanza a decir Rin antes de ser sermoneada por el tempano frente a ella

_-A mi también y no me ves disculpándome, será mejor que despiertes, este trabajo es para pasado mañana_- dice sumamente serio y sin ánimos de seguir hablando

Para él esto es solo pérdida de tiempo, ya había estudiado Finanzas hace algunos años, pero por exigencias de su trabajo tuvo que entrar a estudiar Sistemas tardíamente, Rin abre sus ojos por el impacto de las palabras del albino y pone más atención en el albino

-_Tienes razón y ¿qué hacemos ahora?-_ dice la chica enderezándose en la silla

_-Por lo pronto reunirnos para hacer la primera parte del programa_- le dice Sesshoumaru cruzándose de brazos

_-Podríamos ir a la biblioteca –_ sugiere Rin

_-No tengo tiempo para quedarme en la facultad - _

_-Es cierto trabajas - _

_-Iremos a mi oficina_- dice Sesshoumaru sin muchos ánimos-_ allá están todos los libros que necesitamos - _

_-Pero –_ replica Rin un poco desacuerdo

_-¿Pero qué?- _el albino endurece su tono

_-Tengo que ir a entrenar a las tres de la tarde - _ se explica Rin torciendo los labios, no puede faltar a los entrenamientos, dentro de poco será el torneo y debe estar en los primeros lugares para seguir con la beca _– no puedo descuidar mis demás deberes _– Sesshoumaru solo la ve fijamente sin entender muy bien porque no puede faltar a una simple clase de Karate

_-No puedo esperarte tan tarde_ - dice enojado el ambarino sin cuestionarla

_-Dame la dirección, llegaré a las cinco en punto, prometo no llegar tarde –_ le dice Rin como si le estuviera rogando

_- mmm…_- exclama Sesshoumaru en señal de desagrado- _Te daré mi numero de celular, en cuanto llegues háblame para bajar por ti, veremos si es cierto que eres puntual_- la reta

Rin frunce la boca y aprieta los labios con un gran enfado ahogado en ellos

_-"¿Pero que se cree?"_- piensa Rin tomando la dirección de sus manos-_ Está bien_- guarda la dirección y el teléfono en su mochila, para cuando vuelve su vista a donde el albino se da cuenta de que este ya esta saliendo por el umbral de la puerta

**Cuatro treinta de la tarde,** se ha demorado mucho en los vestidores, el agua estaba fría y se le perdió el obi de su traje, pero ya no hay tiempo, al salir del gimnasio de la Facultad se dirige a la parada del autobús, su cabello aun se encuentra mojado y decide atarlo con un listón, al llegar al edificio donde trabaja Sesshoumaru admira lo alto que es, solo alcanza a contar quince pisos y por lo que puede ver es todo propiedad de la compañía donde trabaja su compañero de aula

-_Es enorme_ – exclama la ojimiel impresionada por lo alto que es el edificio de SONCO en persona, sin más llega a la recepción- _Buenas tardes ¿se encuentra Adaite Sesshoumaru-sama?-_

La recepcionista la esclutiña de pies a cabeza tenis, jeans, blusa poco favorecedora sin contar el cabello alborotado y húmedo

_-No se encuentra y una cosa más no puede estar aquí, está usted en fachas-_ le dice despectivamente la recepcionista

_-Es ropa_ – replica Rin como una niña

_-Está en una empresa con política de vestimenta, tengo que pedirle que salga_- la recepcionista hace una señal a uno de los guardias para que acompañen a Rin fuera del edificio

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru ya se encuentra en su oficina esperando a que su celular suene de un momento a otro

-_Esa Minamoto ya se demoro_- en efecto son las cinco con diez minutos y Rin sin aparecer, no se explica porque se siente tan incomodo

De pronto escucha su celular sonar

_-Adaite-san, llegue hace veinte minutos- _escucha la voz de Rin e inmediatamente se relaja

_-¿Dónde demonios estas?_- dice Sesshoumaru apretando las palabras en su boca, se levanta de su asiento muy enojado y mira por la ventana, a lo lejos puede distinguir a alguien al teléfono cruzando la calle

_-Estoy hablando de un público frente al edificio_- le dice Rin volteando a todos lados

_-Quédate ahí, enseguida voy_ – le ordena Sesshoumaru para después cortar la llamada algo molesto y dejando el oído de Rin muy adolorido, esta solo suspira y se sienta en la banqueta esperando a que Sesshoumaru salga, de un momento a otro se ve salir a Sesshoumaru vestido de traje, Rin no puede evitar impresionarse al verlo vestido así, por un momento se siente menos que una basura, la recepcionista tenía razón con su política de vestimenta se levanta de su lugar y ambos logran cruzar la calle sin problema, sin decir nada entran al edificio, la recepcionista se pone de pie al ver entrar a la chica al lugar con Sesshoumaru a lado

- _Señorita creo haberle dicho que no podía pasar vestida de esa forma_- esta vez su tono es algo prepotente

- _Viene conmigo, su forma de vestir no es asunto suyo_- habla fuerte Sesshoumaru sin siquiera verla

Se pasan de largo mientras Rin baja la vista tratando de esconderse de la mirada de la enemiga que recién se acaba de ganar, los dos suben al elevador sin siquiera hablar, el albino marca el piso 17 al llegar Sesshoumaru sale del elevador seguido de Rin quien solo puede admirar lo bello que es el piso y las paredes, simplemente impecable

_- Buenas tardes_- saluda a la secretaria de Sesshoumaru

La secretaria simplemente reverencia su cabeza y continua trabajando, al entrar a la oficina se detiene en la puerta algo penosa mientras Sesshoumaru se adelanta para tomar asiento frente a su lap

_-Esta es mi oficina_- dice en tono serio, no cabe duda de que esas chicas de la clase tenían razón, es un iceberg -_ la de mi padre esta a lado, no está en el país así que yo me hago cargo de la empresa-_ con un movimiento de mano le indica que tome asiento en el sillón del fondo

Rin camina hacia allá y deja sus cosas a un lado del sillón para después tomar asiento, antes de que pueda decir algo alguien toca a la puerta

-_Adaite-sama, llegaron_-dice la Saya asomándose por la puerta

_-Lo siento Minamoto, en seguida regreso_- se levanta de su silla abrochándose el ultimo botón de la camisa y acomodándose la corbata - _Puedes usar mi lap top o la computadora de escritorio que está en la esquina, en ocasiones la usa mi secretaria, en esa puerta esta el servicio y esa otra es la biblioteca, en seguida vuelvo_- le dice apresurado mientras termina de acomodar su corbata

_-No te preocupes yo comenzare a hacer el proyecto_-

En cuanto Sesshoumaru sale de la oficina Rin mira con detenimiento la oficina de Sesshoumaru, era enorme, era casi del tamaño de su casa entera, se levanta de su lugar y entra a la biblioteca, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, una enorme habitación con libros del piso al techo en tres paredes y un escritorio algo a su parecer muy grande al fondo

_-Vaya, que bonita biblioteca, es enorme_- menciona admirada la chica que al ver los enormes estantes siente mucha emoción, se acerca a ellos y los toca con la yema de los dedos, el forro parece ser del más fino, comienza a buscar el nombre del libro que necesita y en cuanto lo encuentra sin más distracciones busca los demás libros que necesitara_- Este es bueno-_ comienza a sacar varios libros para después salir de la biblioteca y colocarlos sobre la mesa de café frente al sillón, se pone cómoda en el suelo y comienza a ojear algunos de estos, inmediatamente se concentra en los números frente a ella y como si hiciera magia aparece números y números, ojea otra vez el libro y vuelve a escribir en el papel

**Ocho veinte de la noche,** Rin se estira un poco y recarga su cabeza en el asiento del sillón con una sonrisa en sus labios, no se explicaba porque sentía que este era un excelente trabajo

_- Bien, solo me falta teclear, imprimirlo y listo_- es un código para diseñar un programa de seguridad que aun falta ponerlo a correr en la computadora y un pequeño, si se puede decir eso, análisis sobre los sistemas mas usados en las compañías más sobresalientes de Tokio, todo debe ser hecho a manera de tesis, hay que cuidar mucho la redacción, ahora no sabe si usar la lap top o la computadora _- Adaite debe tener muchas cosas guardadas en su lap, mejor usaré la computadora _- va hacia ella y la enciende, a lado de esta descubre una pequeña fotografía, un niño como de unos tres años con un gran parecido a Sesshoumaru, la ojimiel se sonríe y tras verla varios minutos la vuelve a dejar en su lugar

_-Que lindo niño_- dice Rin sonriéndose por lo tierno que se ve, sin más la deja de lado y se concentra en sus hojas para comenzar a escribir

**Diez a las once de la noche,** Rin bosteza con todas sus fuerzas y toca su cuello adolorido, la impresora está haciendo su trabajo ahora, se levanta de la silla con cierta dificultad, sus piernas están acalambradas y los hombros adoloridos por el entrenamiento de la tarde, se dirige a la mesa de café y cierra todos los libros para llevarlos al lugar de donde los tomo, siente su estomago rugir

_-Debí de haberle hecho caso a la secretaria cuando me ofreció de cenar hace dos horas-_ dice desilusionada

El crujido de la puerta al abrirse hace que Rin voltee a ver, por fin se asoma la cabellera platinada de Sesshoumaru

_-Lo siento, yo-_ la cara de Sesshoumaru lo dice todo, se encuentra sumamente apenado por lo que hizo, pero Rin no le presta atención al rostro del albino

_-No hay problema_- dice sonriendo la ojimiel, aunque algo exhausta, sus ojeras están comenzando a ser más notorias _- Ya acabamos, tienes libros muy buenos-_ la chica da un vistazo rápido al reloj en la pared - _Es tardísimo…_- fue como si volviera a la realidad en un segundo

_-Pero…-_ dice apenas el albino interrumpido por las palabras de Rin

_-No te preocupes_, _se que estas ocupado trabajando de otro modo estarías aquí y para mí me es grato ayudarte sabes, te admiro- _ dice Rin de una forma tan respetuosa que ni el mismo Sesshoumaru lo cree si no lo ve

_-¿He…?_- exclama confundió por las palabras de Rin y mas por lo último que dice la chica

_-Haces un buen trabajo, tu papá debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti, tengo que irme, la impresora ya está terminando, que no se te olvide llevarlo mañana_ - Rin no le da tiempo de mas y sale de la oficina a toda prisa, Sesshoumaru simplemente se limita a verla salir con las palabras de la chica dándole vuelta en la cabeza aun

**Doce de la noche,** todavía en su oficina Sesshoumaru termina de leer el trabajo que Rin elaboró, aun no lo puede creer, no cabe duda que es un trabajo bien hecho cero errores de escritura, los espacios donde deben, los márgenes perfectos, el código del programa era simplemente perfecto y al correr el programa en la computadora funcionaba de maravilla

_- Ningún error_- dice para si Sesshoumaru mientras ve el funcionamiento en la computadora de pie frente a esta - _¿Que tengo libros buenos? esto no sale de un libro esa chica sabe programar muy bien, no cabe duda de que sabe lo que hace _- cierras sus puños y es que debe aceptarlo es buena- _Y pensar que bote su solicitud a la basura-_ se retira de la computadora para guardar el resto del trabajo en su maleta

**Doce treinta de la noche,** Rin baja del autobús todavía un poco adormilada y corre hasta llegar a su casa para evitar ser interceptada por algún desconocido, al abrir la puerta lo primero que recibe es una bofetada por parte de su madre, se lleva la mano a la mejilla adolorida

_-Esta casa es un lugar decente, no es un hotel_- le dice Fumiko en un grito que ensordece sus oídos

-_Ni siquiera sabes porque demore-_ replica Rin colérica

_-No necesito que me lo digas, no quiero escuchar tus mentiras- _

_-Pero…- _

_-Pero nada, te juro que si un día de estos llegas a salirme con una de tus sorpresitas te olvidas de que tienes familia_-

Rin solo se limita a mirar a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos, no se explica por que es tan injusta con ella, desde que tiene uso de razón la hace a un lado, la mira como si ella le hubiera hecho algo mal, al fondo del corredor las luces de las habitaciones contiguas se encienden

-_"Y ahora que"-_ piensa con fastidio, lo que le faltaba que sus hermanos se metieran en esto como otras veces

_-¿Dónde está tu celular?-_ pregunta Hiroshi muy molesto

_-Yo…-_ y ahora que lo recuerda

_-Lo extravió, típico en ti Rin no se te quita lo descuidada_- habla Keisuke con ese típico tomo mordaz que tanto odia de su hermano, el mayor de los hermanos que se acerca a ella de manera agresiva haciéndola encoger los hombros

_-Son mis cosas_- se atreve a contestar de manera queda - _no tengo porque darte cuenta de lo que hago con ellas_- toma su mochila y entra a su cuarto a toda prisa para después derrumbarse en la cama- _Los odio a todos-_ hace el berrinche del día apretando la almohada contra su cara y termina por mojar esta con sus lágrimas


	5. Alguien cruel

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 5**

**Alguien cruel**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cinco de la mañana… mañana nublada y húmeda… con mas sueño que ganas de ir a la escuela Rin empaca ropa en la mochila y lo que ocupara para arreglarse en la escuela… todos siguen dormidos, sale de su cuarto directo a la puerta de la entrada para salir en el mas absoluto silencio… al llegar a la facultad entra directo a los vestidores y luego a su salón…**

**Siete de la mañana… se sienta en el pupitre y se refleja en el pequeño espejo que guarda en su mochila…**

-"_Con razón la gente se me quedaba viendo raro todo el camino"-_

**Se coloca un poco de maquillaje para disimular un poco las ojeras… suspira profundo y mira la mochila la toma desganada y saca unas galletas y un pequeño bote de leche… suspira desconcertada…**

-_"Esto no es precisamente un desayuno completo…"_- piensa asqueada… comienza a comer pero solo pensar que no había comido desde la mañana de ayer se hace recobrar el apetito.

**Unos minutos mas tarde comienza a llenarse el salón por sus compañeros… Rin apoya la cabeza en una de sus manos… a decir verdad casi no durmió la noche anterior… cierra sus ojos un poco…**

-_"Como quisiera poder dormir mas de tres horas sin tener que despertarme a mitad de sueño…"-_

**Katsura quién se dice una de las mejores amigas de Rin entra al salón, nota que su amiga no la ha saludado y al parecer tampoco esta en este mundo…**

-_No puedo creerlo… ayer se fue temprano y sigue con sueño…_

**Esta se acerca a Rin y la mueve para que la vea…**

-_Rin… oye…_- la mueve del hombro enérgicamente

-_¿Que sucede…?- _la mira de medio lado casi sin ganas de contestar

_-Buenos días pequeña Rin… pero que cara… ¿a donde fuiste…?... seguro tuviste fiesta y no me llevaste_- dice en tono de burla

**A Rin le molesta un poco el comentario y entrecierra los ojos**

-_Tuve un mal día_…- contesta de mala gana

**Katsura mira a Rin mas deprimida de lo normal… deja aun lado las bromas y acerca mas su rostro al de ella…**

-¿_Y quieres hablar de eso?-_

-_No… solo quisiera dormir…-_

-_Esta bien…- _Katsura se aparta de donde Rin y se sienta dos bancas tras de ella.

**A decir verdad nunca ha comprendido a Rin… a veces esta triste y al siguiente segundo ríe frenética por cualquier cosa y en otras tantas ocasiones simplemente no habla y se relega en su depresión… ha durado días sin hablarle y sin contestarle el teléfono… ahora comprende lo que Hiroshi el hermano de la misma Rin le plática de su hermana menor…**

-_Esos hermanos son totalmente contarios… sobre todo el mayor…-_ dice por lo mas bajo mientras saca sus libros

**Rin vuelve a bajar su cabeza y cierra sus ojos solo esperando a que llegue el maestro… y que el día termine…**

**En tanto un Sesshoumaru serio va entrando al estacionamiento, baja del auto un tanto distraído… ayer por la noche hablo a Kagura al celular y esta no le contesto… es raro ya que esta nunca lo deja colgado o por lo menos le devuelve la llamada aun si fueran las tres de la mañana… y hoy por la mañana paso por esta a su casa y no estaba…**

-_Por lo menos tuvo que haber venido a la escuela…-_

**Baja del auto y saca una carpeta con el trabajo que hizo junto con Rin el día de ayer o mas bien el trabajo que Rin hizo… en cuanto llega pasa al salón de maestros y deja el trabajo con la secretaria del profesor… al entrar al salón ve a todos platicando en grupos excepto a alguien…**

-_"Minamoto… ¿a que hora habrá llegado a su casa?"_- piensa…- _"que demonios me interesa"_- va a su pupitre y se sienta… en ese instante llega el profesor Kenji…

**Después de media hora Rin levanta la cabeza… se restriega los ojos y bosteza cansada…**

-_Oh… Minamoto… ¿como estuvo la fiesta anoche…?_- dice el maestro que recién llega y al cual tiene en frente de el

**Rin solo desvía la mirada fastidiada…**

-_Espero que usted y su compañero hayan hecho su trabajo… igual para los demás…_-

-_"Tal vez la secretaria todavía no le entrega el trabajo"_- piensa Sesshoumaru

**Rin lo vuelve a ver mas tranquila y asiente con la cabeza…**

-_"Que le pasa a ese maestro…"-_ piensa Sesshoumaru un poco molesto por exponerla ante los demás por su aspecto

**Al terminar la clase Rin toma sus cosas y sale del salón con intenciones de ir a los vestidores a dormir un poco…**

-_Oye Minamoto…_- la detiene la voz de Sesshoumaru a mitad de pasillo

-_Adaite-san…_- habla casi en un susurro

**Sesshoumaru se acerca a la ojimiel a paso lento…**

-_Yo… tu ayer saliste muy rápido_…- dice en tono serio

**Rin lo ve extrañada y con la mirada cansada sin dejar de pensar de cuando acá Sesshoumaru le preocupa el que haya llegado tarde a su casa si apenas unos días le había gritado en el pasillo que no le estuviera cuestionando lo que hacia fuera del salón del maestro de mercadotecnia y otras tantas cosas que le hacían pensar que ella no era de su agrado…**

-_No creo que galletas sean lo mas indicado para un desayuno…_- lo dice mirando la bolsa que sobre sale de la mochila de la ojimiel

**Rin continua viendo a Sesshoumaru… mas bien distraída y sin saber que responder ya que para empezar no tiene dinero y ¿rechazar un almuerzo?**

-_No es necesario Adaite-san…-_ esconde la bolsa decidida a seguir caminando

**Un momento… ¿le rechazo una invitación?... que chica tan rara**

-_Adaite Sesshoumaru…-_

**En cuanto se dispone a irse una voz muy conocida para sus oídos la hace salir de si y un sentimiento de angustia le invade la garganta esas ganas de llorar que le provocan cada vez que lo ve no cesan… mientras que el aludido voltea a ver al dueño de la voz… un chico de ojos negros y cabello azabache que se acerca hasta donde ellos…**

_-Byakuya… últimamente te veo muy seguido por estos pasillos…-_

-_A… si… mi novia esta en alguno de estos salones…-_ dice mientras mira por los pasillos

**Rin al verlo de cerca siente unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo del lugar y claro no se va a quedar con las ganas de hacerlo…**

-_Rin pero que gusto verte…_- dice Byakuya tratando de mirarla a los ojos… pero es inútil Rin desvía la mirada exitosamente…

**Sesshoumaru frunce el ceño mirando a ambos… la chica parece ansiosa y la mirada que Byakuya le da es mas de ternura que otra cosa…**

-_¿Se conocen?…-_ dice intrigado por la forma en que Byakuya mira a su compañera

-_A… si… algo… tengo que irme_…- responde con rapidez la ojimiel…- _"Byakuya"-_ piensa con nostalgia Rin mientras camina a donde tenia pensado ir… solo el verlo la hace ponerse aun peor de lo que estaba y es que aun le ama… y mucho… y le duele verlo con la que consideraba su mejor amiga el semestre pasado…- _"como alguien como el puedo fijarse en alguien como yo… tan… común"…-_

**Los dos ven como la chica de ojos miel se retira sin más que decir…**

-_Sabes Sesshoumaru… es una chica muy buena e inteligente…- _suspira diciendo Byakuya- _pero demasiado común para mi…_-

**Sesshoumaru solo lo observa callado, por un momento no comprende lo que este le dice y aun menos que se exprese así de ella…**

-_En fin… tengo que ir por Anja… por cierto te mando esto mi padre-_

**Es una pluma fuente y parece muy cara**

_-¿Y esto?-_

-_Dijo que era por el próximo contrato…-_

_-Como digas- _dice sin muchos ánimos… guarda la pluma en la bolsa de la camisa y entra al salón por sus cosas… Rin le rechazo su invitación a desayunar… solo le alegra el saber que no es al único al que rechaza… por otro lado no se veía bien…

-_"Ayer estaba muy contenta… solo que en su casa no le haya ido bien"_…- piensa camino a su auto

**Doce del medio día… Rin regresa a la siguiente clase ya mas relajada… apoya su cabeza en su mano para poder ver por fuera de la ventana… de un momento a otro la maestra llega**

_-Buenos días a todos… les encargue leer el capitulo tres de administración… bien…- _la profesora se detiene un momento al ver a una distraída alumna mirando hacia otro lado esta no se detiene en llamarle la atención…-_Señorita Minamoto…_-

-_"Otra vez"…- _piensa Rin fastidiada

-_¿Leyó señorita?_- dice mirándola con la tiza en la mano

-_Eh… si… "que no me pase a dar clase"…_- pensaba casi en una plegaria al cielo…-"_no estoy de buen humor"…_-

-_Por favor… Minamoto… pase a dar la clase… ¿trae algo de material ilustrativo?-_

**Rin agacha la cabeza y se levanta de su asiento**

-_No-_

-_mmm… yo traigo algo que puede usar…-_

**Rin se acerca y comienza a explicar el contenido del tema… la maestra observa la atención que los demás ponen en la explicación de la chica…**

_-"Para ser tan distraída y callada es muy clara en su forma de explicar y dar clase ante un grupo…"_- piensa con reserva la profesora

_-"¿A que horas leyó eso?… yo ni siquiera supe lo que había encargado"_- piensa Sesshoumaru mientras saca su libro

**La clase termina sin mayores inconvenientes y las del resto del día también… sin muchos ánimos Rin se dirige al gimnasio y se coloca su traje blanco de karate para reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo… a casi unos instantes de comenzar la clase…**

_-Rin… tu hermano-_

**Rin voltea a ver al lugar donde su compañero le dice…**

_-Keisuke…-_

**Sin muchas ganas y tampoco con muy buena espina va a verlo… con la mirada gacha salen del gimnasio y tras un minuto de silencio por fin Keisuke se dispone a hablar**

_-Que te estas creyendo Rin…-_

_-A que te refieres…-_

_-Te sales de casa sin avisar, llegas tarde y ni siquiera eres para dejar un recado o hablar por teléfono…-_

_-¿Desde cuando te importa tanto que llegue o no a casa?...-_

_-A mi no… no me importa siquiera tu existencia y mucho menos lo que pueda pasar contigo… pero eres una egoísta con mis padres… ellos te lo han dado todo ¿y tu como les pagas?…-_

_-Me dices egoísta a mi… el que se va con la persona que mi padre mas desprecia... tienes suerte de que yo no le haya dicho a mis padres que haces…-_

_-Ese no es tu asunto…-_

**Rin aprieta los puños tratando de reprimir ese enojo…**

_-Me prometiste que seria por el bien de nuestra familia… y solo veo que haces lo mismo que mi tío…-_

_-Y ni se te ocurra decirle algo a alguien…-_

_-O si no que…-_

**Keisuke se acerca a Rin y la acorrala contra la pared Rin no se fija en la distancia con la pared y choca su cabeza contra esta al tener el rostro de su hermano tan cerca…**

_-No me conoces Rin…-_

_-Te conozco perfectamente… y se de lo que eres capaz…-_

_-Pues entonces no me provoques…-_ lo dice Keisuke levantando la voz… le molesta que le diga que lo conoce… ella no lo conoce verdaderamente por las malas… _- Por lo menos sabes a lo que te atienes… sabes Rin… no eres mas que una basura, un estorbo en nuestras vidas… quien se fijaría en alguien tan insignificante como tu… mi madre tiene razón… te pareces a mi tía-_

**Rin levanta su mano y abofetea a Keisuke… el chico solo toca la zona del golpe apretando los dientes… sin pensarlo dos veces le cesta la respuesta de su enojo con un golpe… una bofetada en la mitad del rostro de Rin haciéndola caer al suelo**

_-Debí deshacerme de ti cuando tuve la oportunidad…- es lo ultimo que dice antes de irse_

**Rin tras escuchar esto abre exorbitantemente los ojos al mismo tiempo que se pone de pie recargándose en la pared… su hermano tiene razón… no lo conoce… el decirle que lo conocía solo lo hizo por alardear y provocarle, desde hace un par de años su cambio ha sido muy grande y sobre todo con ella… con la mano en la mejilla solo observa con detenimiento… espera a que salga del alcance de su vista para por fin poder caer nuevamente al suelo de rodillas y quitarse la calurosa hamaca para quedar solo con su playera blanca y el zubon…**

_-Que haces en el suelo Rin…-_ le habla su sensei con su tono de voz golpeado

**Rin se pone de pie sin verlo de frente… esta al borde el llanto y su sensei es una de las personas que no tolera eso**

_-Te quiero adentro… ahora mismo-_

_-No puedo… lo siento sensei… no puedo… no me siento bien-_

_-Te recuerdo que el torneo es en un mes-_

_-Y ahí estaré… pero… ahora no puedo… por favor… entiéndalo…-_

_-¿Que sucede Minamoto?-_

_-Asuntos familiares-_

_-Esta bien… solo por hoy-_

_-Hasta mañana-_

**Entra por sus pertenencias y sale del lugar lo mas rápido posible… después de vagar por todo el campus de la facultad decide ir al parque contiguo… se sienta en una banca cerca del lago artificial… no puede sacar las ultimas palabras de su hermano**

-_"No soy mas que un estorbo"…-_

_-Minamoto-_

**Rin levanta la cabeza y mira en todas direcciones tratando de localizar al dueño de esa voz…**

-_¿Adaite-san?- _lo dice dudando un poco de que el este ahí, voltea a verlo y se vuelve al lago…- _a… hola…_- siente curiosidad de saber que esta haciendo el ahí pero su anterior estado de depresión la envuelve…

**Sesshoumaru la mira sentada mirando hacia el lago con ese deje de desaliento sin siquiera mirarlo a el…**

-_¿No deberías estar entrenando?_- pregunta al fin el albino

_-No me sentía bien… ¿y tu?... no deberías estar en tu trabajo-_

_-Tengo todo el rato buscándote… me encontré con el maestro Kenji hace unos momentos me dijo que fue un excelente trabajo el que entregamos y quiere que lo presentemos mañana en el auditorio…- _Sesshoumaru se sienta a un lado de Rin fijando su vista en aquel lago artificial…

**Por fin la chica voltea su mirada al albino algo incrédula**

_-Pero si lo hice con mucha prisa… casi no pude redactarlo… ¿tu lo corregiste?...-_

-_No… lo deje como estaba solo quiere que hagamos un par de correcciones… y… se de alguien que quisiera tener una pasante con visión…-_

_-Y… ¿quien es esa persona?-_

_-Mi padre-_

_-¿En serio?-_

_-Si…-_

**En el momento que Rin gira su rostro hacia Sesshoumaru este puede ver una ligera sombra en la mejilla izquierda de la chica y es aquí donde la platica toma otro rumbo… Rin se da cuenta de la mirada del chico y se cubre la zona con la mano**

_-¿Quién te hizo eso?...- _lo dice en tono serio y algo enfadado…

_-A… yo…- _mira a Sesshoumaru dudosa de poder contarle lo que le sucede después de todo a el que le podría importar la situación por la que esta pasando

_-¿Quieres hablar conmigo de esto?_

_-Tuve algunos problemas con mis padres por la noche…-_

_-¿Por eso estas así y tienes ese golpe en la mejilla…?-_

**Rin vuelve a bajar la mirada… no pierde nada con sincerarse con el chico, después de todo fue Sesshoumaru el que se tomo la molestia para buscarla y decirle del trabajo… respira hondo y comienza a relatar lo que le paso el día de ayer en su casa, dando como excusa que su madre fue la causante del golpe en su mejilla… Sesshoumaru la mira un instante mas después de que termina de relatarle lo sucedido… desde luego que no se traga esa historia… el golpe es reciente… además esta mañana no tenia eso en el rostro… si estaba triste mas sin embargo su rostro lucia impecable… desvelado pero impecable… algo mas paso en estas horas**

-_¿Segura de que solo fue eso?...-_

**Rin mira a Sesshoumaru… es cierto lo que había escuchado del albino… es muy difícil tratar de verle la cara… a quien quiere engañar… ahora no puede mentirle… no ahora que necesita de alguien que la guíe en su forma de pensar…**

_-La verdad es que… mi hermano… estuvo aquí y… el… me abofeteo fuera del gimnasio…-_

_-"¿Hermano?"…-_ piensa Sesshoumaru… y es que es hasta este momento que se esta enterando que el apellido Minamoto en Rin no es una simple coincidencia en la vida… de pronto esto se esta volviendo mas interesante…

_-¿Tienes mas hermanos?..._ – la chica solo asiente…- _¿De casualidad tu hermano es Minamoto Keisuke?_

**Rin baja la cabeza y asiente…**

_-Déjame decirte que tu hermano es un reverendo idiota…-_ lo dice en un tono despectivo y rencoroso

-_Si… lo se…-_

_-Y… físicamente… no se parecen mucho… casi nada…-_

**La ojimiel simplemente no sabe que decirle ya que en eso si tiene razón… la piel de Rin es sumamente blanca… mas bien pálida y sombría… mientras que la de sus hermanos y su padre es mas oscura… solo su madre es la que tiene la piel solo ligeramente pálida…**

_-Adaite-san… se… se esta haciendo tarde…- _dice tomado su bolso

-_Tienes razón… será mejor que nos apuremos a corregir ese trabajo…-_

_-¿Iremos a la biblioteca?_

_-No tengo tiempo, además quiero comer algo… será mejor que vayamos a tu casa-_

_-A… ¿mi casa?… no creo esta a casi una hora de aquí… además con lo de ayer… si hoy llego con un chico a casa me matan…-_

_-Tienes razón… entonces… mejor… iremos a la mía… esta a unos minutos de aquí…-_

**Camino al auto de Sesshoumaru Rin manda un mensaje al celular de su hermano Hiroshi… Sesshoumaru la observa mientras camina… verdaderamente no sabe como es que hace esa chica para retener todo lo que estudia… se siente extraño… es el primer acercamiento sincero que tiene a la chica y todo este tiempo a demostrado ser lo contrario a lo que el pensaba… al parecer esta chica tiene mas problemas que el…**


	6. Clon

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Clon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Siete treinta** ya casi anochece para cuando llegan a casa de Sesshoumaru el cual en todo el camino se veía mas concentrado en manejar que en prestarle atención a su copiloto o era a caso que se sentía nervioso con la persona a su lado, mientras que Rin no dejaba de ver sus manos y de ves en cuando ver por la ventana, y es que nunca había tenido tanto acercamiento con el joven albino

-"Pero que idioteces piensas Rin… solo estas haciendo una tarea con el, de otra manera ni siquiera te habría hablado…"- se dice a si misma suspirando muy profundo como si tuviera un enorme nudo en la garganta tratando de reprimir ese sentimiento que desde que comenzó a hablarle sin querer ha ido creciendo

Toda su vida ha sido el patito feo de la familia y ahora con su baja autoestima cree que no es capaz de tener nada bueno, minutos mas tarde ambos entran a casa del albino, Sesshoumaru le da el pase a Rin mientras este pone la alarma al auto, la ojimiel al ver esa casa tan grande no puede mas que quedarse en silencio, los nervios comenzaron a invadirla cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de muchos adornos de cerámica fina, sentía que por lo descuidada que siempre ha sido podría quebrar uno, la verdad es que era una casa sumamente bonita, espaciosa, sobria, seria, acogedora y notablemente grande, en cuanto llegaron a la sala pudo escuchar la voz de un niño llamando al albino

-Sesshoumaru-ani-san…- se escucha

-"Olvide que estaba aquí"- es lo que piensa el albino

Sesshoumaru al darse cuenta de la presencia del mas pequeño de la familia se rasca la nuca algo incomodo, deja sus cosas en el sillón y espera a que este llegue a donde ellos, Rin en cuanto escucho la voz del niño llamándolo le dio por reírse de su compañero al cual tenia en un concepto de huraño, Rin miraba de arriba abajo al albino

-¿Sesshoumaru-ni-san eres tu?... – sigue diciendo el chico mientras llega a donde ellos dos

La sorpresa de Rin al ver en la habitación un mini clon de Sesshoumaru con mirada más gentil e inocente, el pequeño al ver a su hermano se abalanza en la pierna y le abraza sin intenciones de soltarse, Rin lo observa detenidamente, ese niño la enternece de sobremanera como no lo haría otro niño, Sesshoumaru baja su vista a donde el pequeño sin ninguna expresión en el

-¿No deberías estar en la casa de la abuela?-

-Oto-san dijo que la abuela no se sentía bien-

-Entiendo… ¿y papá?...- pregunta frío

-Esta en el estudio con unos señores…- dice con inocente voz el pequeño

Sesshoumaru hace una mueca de desagrado, olvido por completo que unos inversionistas vendrían con su padre para hablar de negocios, mira hacia donde esta el estudio y mira a Rin con mochila en mano y distraída con la presencia del pequeño albino, en cuanto el maestro le dio las correcciones olvido por completo lo demás y se concentro en buscar a su compañera para terminar con esto de una vez, por fortuna no tardo mucho en encontrarla, nuevamente la voz de su hermano lo saca de sus pensamientos

-Ani-san… ¿quien es ella?- pregunta el pequeño sin dejar de mirar a Rin

-Es una compañera de clases… - Sesshoumaru dirige su mirada hacia la ojimiel…- Minamoto…

Rin levanta su vista inmediatamente al escuchar que la llama Sesshoumaru

-Es mi medio hermano Inuyasha…-

-Mucho gusto Inuyasha mi nombre es Minamoto Rin-

Rin le extiende la mano mientras que Inuyasha mira detenidamente a la recién llegada sin soltar a su hermano de la pierna

-mmm… Rin-chan… tienes bonitos ojos…- dice son ternura

La ojimiel se sonroja notoriamente al escuchar tal comentario tan positivo dirigido a ella, no recuerda que alguien mas le haya dicho algo así… voltea a ver a Sesshoumaru que permanece en silencio sin expresión facial mirando a su hermano al escucharlo decir esto

-"Este insecto… por que tiene que ser tan directo… se lo va a creer"-

-Que bonito souvenir de Naruto tienes- dice el pequeño Inuyasha haciendo que Rin deje en segundo termino lo que había escuchado

-A gracias… ¿te gusta?

El pequeño se acerca a Rin y por primera vez en todo el rato se despega de la pierna de su hermano para acercarse a Rin haciendo que se agache hasta el para hablarle al oído con voz muy baja, esta accede al gesto del niño, Sesshoumaru se sorprende al ver que el niño se acerca a la recién llegada, no es algo que haga muy seguido el pequeño, normalmente solo saludo y se va

-Si pero ani-chan no me deja ver mucho dice que es muy violenta, pero el ve Dragon Ball-

-Inuyasha ve adentro – dice con voz ronca mientras el niño corre a toda prisa por las escaleras – no corras insecto – le grita mas como un regaño a lo que el pequeño solo detiene el paso y encogido en hombros continua subiendo paso a paso las escaleras

-Es muy lindo- dice Rin viendo al pequeño obedecer cada palabra de su hermanastro

-Es un niño- dice tajante su compañero de clases

Rin al escuchar esto de Sesshoumaru vuelve al concepto de "hombre huraño" que tenia de el

-Vayamos a la biblioteca, ahí hay mas silencio

Rin asiente y va detrás de el, el cuanto dan la vuelta al pasillo Rin ve aun hombre mas grande muy parecido a Sesshoumaru, ambos se detienen y esperan a que el mayor se aproxime

-Hijo por que no estas en la oficina…-

-Tengo que terminar un proyecto… Inuyasha me dijo que tienes visita…-

-Si… son los inversionistas de los que te platique hace unos días…-

Inutaishio ve a Rin que permanece en silencio ligeramente detrás de Sesshoumaru, se sorprende de ver tanta timidez y silencio en una mujer que acompaña a su hijo, por lo general las mujeres o novias que Sesshoumaru llegan a acompañarlo son mas expresivas, parlanchinas, tratando de acaparar la atención de los que rodean a su hijo y sobre todo mas llamativas, voluptuosas y se presentan ellas mismas sin esperara a que su hijo hable por ellas

-Y… quien es la linda niña que te acompaña Sesshoumaru… no nos has presentado

Sesshoumaru voltea ver a Rin quien no se ha movido de su lugar, se mueve a un lado para dejar ver a Rin completamente

-Ella es Minamoto Rin… es compañera de la facultad… Minamoto el es mi papá… Adaite Inutaishio- habla el albino

-Mucho gusto Rin… pero no seas tímida

Inutaishio le extiende la mano y esta se acerca a el saliendo de la sombra de Sesshoumaru ofreciéndole una sonrisa y aceptando la mano

-El gusto es mío señor…- dice brindándole una sonrisa la ojimiel

-Siéntete cómoda como si fuera esta tu casa… Minamoto…- Inutaishio se lleva la mano a la barbilla…- tu apellido se me hace conocido

-A… debe ser por que mi tío es empresario- dice algo desalentada la ojimiel

-¿Tu tío es… Minamoto Kishiro?- dice Inutaishio algo sorprendido- vaya que el mundo es muy pequeño

-Si… muy pequeño- contesta Rin bajando la cabeza

-Papá tenemos que terminar este proyecto…

-Esta bien… los dejo… a… y Rin… espero verte mas seguido por aquí, he escuchado de tu tío que eres muy buena programando

Rin siente un chispazo en su cabeza, de pronto su atención se fijo en el mayor con muchas dudas en su cabeza, hacia mucho que no veía a su tío, sabia de el por su hermano mayor que a escondidas se reunía con el para adentrarlo al mundo de los negocios

-¿En serio… el… dijo eso de mi?

Sesshoumaru pone mas atención a lo que dice su padre, la verdad nunca se imagino que su padre conociera familia de su compañera de clases y mas aun que el talento de Rin en serio fuera tan bueno como para llegar a oídos de su padre

-Fue hace mucho… en esa ocasión menciono que tenía una sobrina con mucho potencial para la tecnología que tenia mucho que no veía

Rin aun mas sorprendida de que su tío hable mejor de ella que sus propios padres no sabe que decirle o mas bien no sabe como reaccionar

-Y dime Rin… ya sabes donde hacer tus practicas y servicio social

-Ya mande algunas solicitudes, solo estoy esperando respuesta de la que me interesa mas, si no, tendré que hacerlo donde sea mejor opción

Sesshoumaru solo calla ante lo dicho por la chica, y le sorprende el hecho de que no mencione que a la empresa donde envió solicitud haya sido la empresa donde trabaja el y que se pudiera aprovechar de la situación para que la acepte su padre en la empresa, por otro lado, se siente algo abrumado por la idea de que el fue quien desecho esa solicitud que no llego a manos de su padre al considerarla una perdedora y despistada que no merecía estar en su equipo de trabajo

-Hace cuanto enviaste las solicitudes

-Ya hace unas dos semanas

-Espero que no te desaprovechen de donde te hablen

-Disculpa padre… pero tenemos que comenzar con esto- dice el albino tratando de cortar la conversación

-Lo olvidaba… claro adelante… yo iré con los inversionistas… bajaran a cenar con nosotros…

Rin solo veía a Sesshoumaru esperando respuesta de este, suplicando a que dijera que no por lo avergonzada que estaría de estar tan mal vestida en frente de esas personas

-Espero terminar pronto entonces

Sesshoumaru se adelanta para entrar a la biblioteca mientras Rin va detrás de su compañero de clases

-Con permiso Inutaishio-sama

-Nos vemos

Al entrar ella detrás de el a la biblioteca vuelve a quedar en silencio para contemplar los finos estantes de la biblioteca, camina hacia donde se encuentra el escritorio y se sienta frente a el

-Tienes muchos libros

-Son de mi padre - Contesta frío y cortante

A Rin ya no le sorprende esta forma de contestarle a ella ya que no ha convivido mucho con el, hasta se le esta haciendo normal su tono de voz y por como lo ve en el salón con cara de pocos amigos y serio, definitivamente tenia que ser una persona huraña… Rin va a uno de los estantes y lee el lomo de algunos libros… Sesshoumaru se acerca a donde ella y le lleva un par de libros Rin los toma y comienza a miarlos… Sin perder mas tiempo Rin se enfoca en lo que fue a hacer, Sesshoumaru acerca su lap top y la enciende, mira el reloj algo apresurado, la verdad es que le interesa estar en esa reunión para saber a que acuerdo llegan y tener cada detalle de lo que se pacta, Rin nota a Sesshoumaru algo apurado mientras escucha la explicación de Sesshoumaru acerca de los errores que le hizo ver el maestro, Rin ve cada anotación, son muy claras aun y cuando no se las haya hecho ver de manera directa a ella el maestro

-Adaite-san…- se apresura a decir la ojimiel- sabes… las anotaciones del maestro son muy claras para mi… creo no ha de faltar mucho para que este bien el proyecto… presiento que eres mas necesario en esa reunión

Sesshoumaru solo la observa

-Ve Adaite-san… puedes venir a echar un vistazo mas tarde

-¿En serio podrás con esto?

-Claro… además… lo hicimos juntos

Rin pone su mano sobre el teclado de la lap top haciendo que este retire sus manos de el

-Anda ve… no me voy a mover de aquí… esto solo es una tarea… eso de allá afuera es tu trabajo…

Sesshoumaru se levanta algo dudoso pero accediendo a lo dicho por la ojimiel

-Bien Minamoto… en seguida regreso no creo que esto me lleve toda la noche

-No te preocupes Adaite-san… pero tendrás que llevarme a casa- le contesta mientras observa la computadora y se sonríe

Sesshoumaru se dirige a la puerta dándole la espalda a Rin para que no note esa sonrisa que acaba de provocar en el, sin decir mas cierra la puerta tras de si y se dirige a al estudio de su padre

**Ocho cuarenta y cinco** de la noche Rin termina de usar la computadora, mientras la apaga escucha la puerta abrirse

-Adai…- calla inmediatamente

Rin mira a donde la puerta y se asombra de ver al pequeño que le dio la bienvenida horas atrás ahora con la pijama puesta

-Rin-chan… hola…- dice un poco nervioso y somnoliento

Rin se sonríe y va hasta donde el pequeño que mantiene sus manos unidas a su pecho

-Hola Inuyasha… ¿ya te vas a dormir?… pero que hora es- dice mas para si misma esto ultimo un poco preocupada

-Tengo sed… pensé que mi papa estaba aquí

-Mmm… sabes yo también tengo sed…- se lleva la mano a la nuca- pero no se donde esta la cocina… ¿me llevarías?

-Claro Rin-chan- dice muy alegre

Inuyasha toma de la mano a Rin y la guía sin soltarle la mano hasta llegar a la cocina, Rin alcanza a escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru y demasiado murmullo dentro del comedor, la conversación de adentro parece ser muy complicada, utilizan términos que ella no conoce y la situación que tratan también es complicada, por lo que alcanzo a escuchar una parte de las inversiones de la compañía estaban en peligro y estas personas tienen miedo de que algo salga mal y perder todo lo que tienen, Rin le dice a Inuyasha que se adelante mientras que ella se queda a un lado de la puerta a escuchar mas de la conversación, en cuanto escucha hablar a Sesshoumaru no puede evitar sorprenderse de lo bien que manipula la situación y capta perfectamente la atención de los demás, no deja de admirar eso de su compañero, por un momento viene a su mente una imagen de ella en esa situación, ella no podría hablar en frente de ese tipo de personas y mucho menos negociar con ellos, esto es muy diferente a dar un clase frente a un grupo, mira el reloj en la pared, son las nueve de la noche…

-"Al parecer todavía esta ocupado"

Minutos después Rin lleva a Inuyasha a su cuarto, todo el camino se la paso platicando muy a gusto con el pequeño que para tener la edad que tiene es muy hábil con las palabras, en el camino Inuyasha le explico que su madre Izayoi se encontraba en casa de la madre de esta por que al parecer no se sintió bien y esta cuidando de ella, el pequeño sube a su cama y ve hacia donde su televisor

-Rin-chan… ¿te gustan los juegos de video?

-Por supuesto…

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?... es que no tengo mucho sueño

-Bueno… pero solo un rato…

Inuyasha va a donde se encuentra la consola y la enciende, le da uno de los controles y comienzan a jugar, el rato pasa muy rápido, en cuanto ve de reojo a Inuyasha se da cuenta de que se encuentra cabeceando

-Inuyasha… será mejor que te duermas… ya es muy noche como para que estés despierto

-Pero… ¿ya te vas?

-Tengo que ir a mi casa a descansar

-¿Y por que no te quedas aquí?.... hay una habitación de visitas

Rin suelta una risilla y vuelve a ver a Inuyasha

-Mis padres se enojarían mucho si no llego a mi casa

Inuyasha baja la vista y vuelve a mirar a la ojimiel

-¿Y cuando vendrás de nuevo?

-No lo se… el fin de semana tengo que ir a trabajar… y el lunes tengo escuela

-Yo también tengo escuela…- dice desanimado

-Inuyasha… duerme… te prometo que en cuanto tenga un tiempo libre vendré

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Si…

Inuyasha no tarda mucho en quedarse dormido, Rin lo cubre bien con la manta y lo ve dormir un rato… es un niño sumamente agradable, no quería decepcionarlo pero veía muy difícil que lo volviera a ver, el que este en esa casa solo es una coincidencia del destino, se levanta de la cama y sale del cuarto, en cuanto cierra la puerta se sorprende de ver al albino subiendo las escaleras…

-Minamoto…- dice serio apresurándose a llegar a donde la chica

-Ya termine de hacer el trabajo… - se sonríe

En un acto inconciente por parte de la chica le toma del dedo anular y lo guía a donde la biblioteca, Sesshoumaru no puede mas que abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente y seguir a Rin a donde lo lleve, no se explica por que se dejo llevar por esa acción ni por que sigue aun tomándole de la mano, Rin lo suelta en cuanto entran a la biblioteca Sesshoumaru se sorprende de ver a Rin muy contenta y mas le sorprende el hecho de que no le haya recriminado el que no fuera siquiera para dar una vuelta para ayudarle, Rin va a donde la lap top y la enciende, le entrega una carpeta y este la toma abriéndola para ver el contenido

-Tuve algunos problemas con la impresora, pero me las arregle

-Vaya y es nueva… -se limita a contestar Sesshoumaru que no dejaba de sorprenderse de esa chica

-Suele suceder…

Sesshoumaru vuelve su vista a Rin quien se encuentra dándole un vistazo a lo que guardo en la lap de Sesshoumaru

-Yo creo… que te debo una disculpa Minamoto- dice casi por lo bajo

Rin levanta la mirada, por un momento cree haber escuchado mal pero al ver la inexpresión de su compañero nota que a este le costo mucho decírselo, con lo poco que tiene de conocerlo ahora sabe que esta siendo muy sincero con ella

-No me debes nada… entiendo que no estaba en tus planes que tuvieras visita… y además el trabajo es el trabajo… la verdad no fue mucho… tecleo rápido y tengo buena memoria- dice esto ultimo apuntando a su cabeza

Una vez mas esa chica lo ha dejado sin palabras, ¿que a caso tomaba todo a la ligera?, por que no le enojaba el hecho de que la dejara sola haciendo todo ella y dándole crédito a el, mira la hora en su reloj

-Es tarde Minamoto…- dice Sesshoumaru dejando la carpeta en el escritorio y sacando las llaves del bolsillo -Te llevare a tu casa- le dice con su usual tono de voz frío

-No es necesario… cuando te lo dije solo bromeaba- dice la ojimiel sumamente avergonzada por haberse tomado esa confianza que no le corresponde

-Minamoto… no te estoy preguntado… andando… mañana tienes que ir a trabajar

Rin mira la espalda de su compañero y esta no puede hacer mas que seguirlo, al subir al auto Rin toma su bolso y saca el celular, se da cuenta de que esta apagado y con esta ocasión ya son cuatro en el día que se apaga sin motivo

-"Debe estar fallando la batería"

Sabe que en cuanto llegue a su casa le esperan reprimendas por parte de su hermano y su madre, suspira cansada de esa situación y aun mas es tarde, la voz de su compañero la saca de esos pensamientos

-Ponte el cinturón- sonando mas como una orden que como sugerencia

-A… perdona es que no estoy acostumbrada…

Rin toma el broche del cinturón y trata de embonarlo, Sesshoumaru espera impaciente a escuchar el clic de seguridad sube sus ojos al rostro de Rin que se alcanza a distinguir algo rojo, Sesshoumaru se desespera y lo abrocha rápidamente, ante esto Rin solo baja la vista

-Lo siento…"por que me siento como una tonta"-

-No te disculpes…- dice mientras enciende el auto -Tu trabajas en otro lado no es así…-

-Así es…- responde algo desubicada por su pregunta

-Ya deberías tener un auto

-Si lo se…- contesta con un risilla a la cual Sesshoumaru presta mucha atención ya que no es escandalosa si no todo lo contrario es muy simpática…- pero como aun vivo con mis padres tengo que responder con algunos de los gastos de la casa

-Te preocupas mucho por ellos-

-Es mi familia…-

-Aunque te traten como te traten

Rin baja la vista… Sesshoumaru arranca el auto y todo el camino los dos permanecen en silencio Rin solo habla para decirle por donde llegar a su casa, casi treinta minutos tardan en llegara a su destino, Sesshoumaru se desabrocha el cinturón pero la voz de la ojimiel hace que se detenga

-No te bajes Adaite-san… vivo en el tercer piso… además el vecindario no es muy amigable con este tipo de autos

Sesshoumaru se asoma a ver el edificio, esta algo descuidado, Rin baja del auto y va a donde la ventanilla de este

-¿En donde esta la luz encendida?- pregunta en albino

-Si… yo… nos vemos el lunes Adaite-san

-OK…

-Cuídate mucho Adaite-san…

Rin corre a toda prisa y sube las escaleras, Sesshoumaru la ve subir a toda prisa y en cuanto deja de ver a la ojimiel emprende la marcha, por fortuna para Rin hoy no olvido su juego de llaves y entra hasta la cocina donde se encuentra su madre sentada tomando una taza de café

-Que son estas horas de llegar Rin- habla la madre un tanto seca

Rin ve la hora en el reloj "11:00 pm"

-Yo… estaba terminando una tarea

Su madre la ve apretando los labios en señal de enojo

-Por que me ves así mamá… ¿no me crees verdad?

-No…- responde contundentemente

La madre de Rin toma la taza y desecha el contenido en la tarja

-Para ti todo es escuela, trabajo, tareas… la verdad no creo que vengas de hacer un trabajo

-¿Que estas insinuando?

-Que vienes de divertirte en la calle como esa amiga tuya que se la pasa detrás de tu hermano Hiroshi

Rin mira una fotografía de la familia que se encuentra sostenida por un imán en la nevera y precisamente el imán cubre su cara, esto la deprime aun mas

-Mamá… soy tu hija… por que piensas esa clase de cosas de mi - lo dice Rin con la voz entrecortada

-No me gusta que me mientas… te vi bajar de un auto

-Mamá es lo que quiero que entiendas, no te estoy mintiendo- Rin aprieta los puños…- por que eres así conmigo, todo este tiempo he tratado de ser… algo que notes, pero siempre sacas a mis hermanos por delante… por que eres así conmigo… que te he hecho

Es imposible saber la razón de su madre esta le da la espalda mientras que Rin simplemente frunce el seño y decide irse a su cuarto mas enojada de lo que ya estaba… tener que hacer el trabajo ella sola fue pesado… pero que puede hacer ella… tampoco puede exigirle de mas a alguien que ya de por si tiene muchas responsabilidades siendo tan joven, lo menos que pudo hacer por el es ayudarlo con esta tarea que es el pase de la materia, un sentimiento en su pecho la hace olvidar lo que acaba de pasar, después de hoy admira aun mas a Sesshoumaru por ser como es y se promete a si misma ponerle mas ganas a lo que hace

-"Tengo hambre…"- piensa la ojimiel

Desvía su mirada a otro punto de la habitación para quitarse la idea de comer ya que si sale de su cuarto tendría que toparse con su madre y la verdad ya no tiene ganas de seguir riñendo con su madre por tonterías, Rin mira un álbum con fotografías de cuando estaba en la secundaria recibiendo su diploma de primer lugar de generación, recuerda que en esos días, le rogó a su madre que fuera y a fin de cuentas no fue por que tenia que ir a trabajar, sus hermanos se rieron de ella llamando la "nerdrin", a su padre ni siquiera pudo decirle ya que siempre llegaba cansado de trabajar y molestarlo por algo como eso, en fin no valdría la pena, las fotografías de ese álbum se las tomo una compañera que se encontraba a lado suyo… dio la vuelta a la pagina… la preparatoria… esa época fue aun mas solitaria y conflictiva que en la actualidad, su madre la hizo ceder de su idea de estudiar medicina ya que no podia costeársela, ahí fue cuando se refugio en el mundo de la computación, pero no se quedo con las ganas hizo un pequeño curso de enfermería y entro de asistente enfermera… a su madre no le vino mucho en gracia ya que siempre la veía cansada y con muy poco tiempo para ella misma su madre le reprimía el hecho de que la veía desganada y poco interesada en la familia… un tiempo dejo el hospital, fue cuando se vio un poco mas interesada por la tecnología y se dio a la idea de que si no podría curar un ser humano podría curar una maquina, suspira cansada dejando a un lado el álbum y dejándose llevar por el cansancio del día

Mientras tanto con el albino… Sesshoumaru llega a su casa casi a la media noche, va al estudio y ve la carpeta comienza a leerla… al finalizar ve un broche de cabello, por lo que recuerda Izayoi no usa ese tipo de broches, inmediatamente viene a su mente la idea de que sea de Rin, lo guarda en su pantalón y sale del estudio con su lap y la carpeta, ya en su cuarto nota un pequeño bulto en su cama

-Insecto… que haces aquí- habla bajo pero con voz dominante

-¿Rin-chan se fue verdad?

-Si…

Sesshoumaru va al armario y saca ropa de dormir… se sienta en la orilla de la cama e Inuyasha se acerca a el restregándose los ojos

-Cuando va a volver a venir a la casa ani-san-

-No lo se…

-¿Tu la vez en la escuela?

-Si… - le contesta mientras se cambia de ropa

-Le darías esto…

Inuyasha le extiende un sobre pequeño, Sesshoumaru ve lo que le da y lo toma mirándolo con detenimiento

-¿Que es?

-¿Se la darás?

-Si la veo… tal vez

-Por favor Ani-san

El pequeño se para frente al albino bajando de la cama sumamente rápido y con gran agilidad junta su manos en forma de suplica y lo mira con ojos de cordero

-Esta bien… pero vete a tu cuarto y duérmete… tu madre se va a enojar si se entera que estuviste despierto toda la noche

Inuyasha baja la mirada y hace un puchero

-¿Le vas a decir?

-No… pero ya vete a tu cuarto enano antes de que papá suba a su cuarto…

-Prométeme que le darás el sobre a Rin-chan

Sesshoumaru suspira cansado y abrumado por la insistencia de su medio hermano, que aun mas es raro que el pequeño se vea tan interesado en ella, ha traído a sus novias o amigas y nunca les presta atención, siempre se ponía detrás de su pierna y las saludaba, solo eso y después salía corriendo a su cuarto…

-Te lo prometo Inuyasha…

-Gracias ani-san…- dice alegre

Inuyasha se le lanza al cuello y le da un beso a su hermano mayor para luego salir corriendo del cuarto dejando a un Sesshoumaru con la duda del contenido del sobre, lo lleva a su maletín y lo guarda, se dicta mentalmente el recordar decirle a su secretaria hacer una carta de aceptación a nombre de su padre para que Rin inicie sus practicas en la compañía de su padre, el trabajo en sus manos le ha demostrado mucho de esa chica y que todo el concepto errado que tenia de ella desaparezca

-Minamoto Rin…-

Repite en voz alta el nombre escrito en la portada del trabajo

-Adaite Sesshoumaru…-

Su nombre encima del de ella, de esa forma puede notar la autoestima de esa chica

-Se preocupa demasiado por los demás aunque no se los merezcan

Y lo que le falta por conocer de ella, saca el broche de cabello de su pantalón y lo mira por un rato, se levanta de su lugar y lo coloca a un lado del espejo, donde lo puede ver fácilmente, no se explica por que la risilla de esa chica lo hizo olvidar por un momento de las preocupaciones con las que cargaba en ese momento, los inversionistas se fueron tranquilos con lo que hablaron pero sabe que esto solo es el comienzo de sus preocupaciones


	7. Solicitud aprobada

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 7**

**Solicitud aprobada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Ha sido una noche larga, al levantarse aun no ve la luz del sol, suspira profundo y le parece increíble que se haya despertado antes de que suene la alarma del reloj, mira a todos lados y ubica su enorme bolso, se viste con una blusa sencilla color rosa y pantalones de mezclilla, en menos de media hora ya esta en la cocina tratando de encontrar algo que desayunar, solo ve leche y pan, piensa en lo delicioso que seria comer un gran omelet con doble queso pero al ver el reloj se da cuenta de que ya ha demorado, da un sorbo al cartón de leche y se lleva un pan en la mano para después salir hasta la parada del autobús

**Siete diez de la mañana, sábado**, Rin entra a la sala de urgencias vestida con un traje color guindo para iniciar sus labores, al ver que las puerta de emergencias se abren se da cuenta de que…

_-"Será un día muy largo…"-_ piensa la ojimiel

Mas tarde un médico residente de cirugía de cuarto año se acerca a Rin que se encuentra preparando medicamentos algo apurada, este solo se recarga en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la observa un rato mas sin decir nada, es un chico de piel y cabellera morena además de unos increíbles ojos azules

_-Oye Rin_- dice el moreno

_-Hola Doctor Kouga _

Rin lo ve y vuelve en seguida su vista a su trabajo, al verlo ahí no puede pensar otra cosa que lo que le pregunto la ultima vez que lo vio

-_Haz pensado lo que te dije_

-_¿Te refieres a lo de salir?_

-_Así es_- el chico la mira un momento…- _¿tienes alguna contestación?_

-_Te he visto salir del hospital con alguien mas_- contesta tranquilamente la ojimiel

El chico se queda callado un momento y se acerca a Rin quien no deja de hacer lo que hace, en cuanto lo advierte cerca siente como un escalofrió recorre su espalda

-_Es solo una amiga_- le dice tomándole la mano haciendo que Rin deje lo que esta haciendo

-_No saldré contigo_- responde terminantemente Rin- _y ya te lo había dicho… no se por que eres tan insistente conmigo _

-_Me encanta ese carácter que te cargas_

-_Cierra la boca Okami Kouga, todos ustedes los residentes son iguales creen que todas se les echan a los pies solo por que son "médicos"_

Rin de un movimiento hace que este la suelte y sale del lugar con el medicamento preparado dejando al chico de ojos negros frustrado

**Siete de la noche**, Rin toma su vaso de café y va hacia una de las ventanas, piensa en todo lo que ha pasado en el día, solo faltan dos horas mas para salir, después de la conversación con Kouga, este no dejaba de verla, pero unos minutos mas tarde llego un chica que lo abrazo muy efusivamente, es una medico residente de medicina interna de primer año, a Kouga se le notaba claramente que no quería que se le pegara y esta continuaba abrazándolo muy contenta, Rin la ha visto un par de veces por los pasillos, es una chica muy bella pelirroja de ojos azules, no sabe como se llama, no deja de sentirse tan decepcionada, pero no sabe por que este medico le había estado insistiendo mucho tiempo que salieran, no se explica por que hace eso, por que invitarla y esperar su contestación saliendo con otras chicas, termina su vaso de café y abandona la cafetería, al dar la vuelta al pasillo se encuentra con Kouga

-_Lo que viste allá dentro no es…-_ se ve interrumpido por la ojimiel

-_Si es lo que parece Kouga, pero no me interesa, tu solo eres el doctor y yo la enfermera_- contesta Rin tranquilamente con voz pasiva

-_Rin por que te comportas asi conmigo_

-_No… por que eres asi tu conmigo, que a caso me quieres ver sufrir por tu culpa _

-_Rin… tu me gustas… me gustas mucho_

-_Tus sentimientos están confusos, estas acostumbrado a que a la primera te digan que si y esto de acecharme te divierte… Kouga… no es divertido_

-_Rin tu eres diferente_

-_Creo que no me estas escuchando… en serio Kouga… la única relación que puedo tener contigo es de trabajo_

Rin se abre paso y continúa su camino hacia la sala de urgencias, las horas trascurren mas rápido sin la prescencia de Kouga, sale de los vestidores con ropa de civil, una de sus compañeras se empareja con ella y le ofrece llevarla a su casa pero esta se niega ya que la haría desviarse mucho de su camino

Al llegar a su casa nota que tampoco hay nada de comer, al dia siguiente tiene la misma rutina, ir a trabajar al hospital, por fortuna ya no se topo con Kouga y el dia fue menos pesado, trabajar catorce horas seguidas es extenuante y mas en fin de semana, al llegara a casa no ve a su familia por ningun lado, recuerda que tenían que ir a la boda de uno de los amigos de Hiroshi, Rin va a su cuarto y después de un largo baño regresa a su computadora, con algo de esfuerzo la ha ido renovando, hasta ahora es su unica distracción, cerca de la una de mañana se retira a dormir con menos que un emparedado en el estomago

**Lunes nueve de la mañana**, Rin camina con rumbo a la biblioteca, aun siente las piernas adoloridas decide caminar mas despacio, en uno de los jardines alcanza a ver a al albino junto con una chica de pelo negro la cual se aleja mientras el se queda ahí de pie mirando como se aleja de el, Rin detiene su paso para mirar con mas detenimiento la escena, se coloca detrás de un pilar para no ser notada por el chico, momentos mas tarde Sesshoumaru emprende camino de lado contrario al de la chica que recién se había alejado, Rin hace lo mismo y continua su camino, se imagina lo que pudo haber pasado, el no se veía con alguna expresión en su cara, pero la chica se notaba triste…

_-Minamoto…- _

Esa voz y ese tono, solo alguien la llama así aparte de algunos maestros Rin se siente un poco sacada de lugar al ver al albino acercársele, después de haber concluido con el proyecto que tenían que terminar no pensó que le volviera a hablar al menos en publico

_-Te vez cansada_…- le dice el albino

Las notorias ojeras de Rin son apreciadas por el albino que toma un libro y comienza a ojearlo, Rin por su parte se toca la mejilla y lo honda que están esas ojeras

_-Si… me dormí tarde anoche…-_ responde tranquilamente

Rin toma otro libro y ve el índice buscando un tema en especial, Sesshoumaru ve de reojo a Rin quien no quita los ojos del libro mientras va a una mesa para sentarse, saca su liberta y comienza a hacer anotaciones

-¿Circuitos?- pregunta el albino cuando ve el titulo

-Tomare el curso… ¿tu no?- mira a Sesshoumaru esperando una respuesta

-Ya lo hice…- contesta mientras vuelve la vista al libro que tomo

Rin deja el lápiz a un lado y ve a Sesshoumaru con un gesto de admiración y preocupación al mismo tiempo

_-¿Es difícil?-_

_-No… y para un cerebrito como tu no lo creo…-_ dice con ese usual tono tan seco el albino

_-"Cerebrito"-_ piensa cabizbaja la ojimiel…- _"eso es lo que piensa de mi, bueno, no es la primera persona que piensa eso de mi" _

Rin baja su vista al libro y continúa haciendo anotaciones en su libreta

-_Adaite-san… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_

_-Si… que es-_ dirige su vista a la ojimiel

_-¿Paso algo malo hace un momento en el jardín?_

Sesshoumaru la ve fijamente sin ningún gesto en el rostro

_-Lo siento… creo que no debí preguntar_- dice Rin bajando su vista nuevamente a el libro

Sesshoumaru solo ve como baja los hombros muy apenada continua su labor escribiendo, tocando y jugando con el labio con la mano izquierda, dirige su vista hacia donde escribe la chica notando lo pequeña y legible que es la letra de Rin, le sorprende el que lo haya visto y el no se diera cuenta de la presencia de la chica en el lugar

_-Termine con Kagura_- termina por contestarle su cuestionamiento

Después de unos minutos no vio nada de malo en contestarle lo que le preguntó, lo vio con Kagura en el patio de la facultad, solo quiere saber si sucedió algo malo, Rin levanta su vista a las orbes doradas de Sesshoumaru que permanece inexpresivo

_-Se notaba triste_

_-No se por que se puso así… si ella era la que salía con otro_- dice tranquilo el albino

Rin desvía la mirada y da un suspiro hondo, un sentimiento de tristeza la invade sin explicación alguna

_-Si yo tuviera un novio no le haría eso…-_dice algo bajo y melancólica la chica

Continúa escribiendo, Sesshoumaru mira largo rato a Rin sin decirle nada, el escuchar eso de ella lo hizo pensar mucho en el tipo de mujer que es su compañera, de pronto otro pensamiento invade su mente

_-"A de decir eso por que nunca a salido con alguien…"_

De pronto recuerda a uno de sus amigos… Byakuya… su pensamiento esta mas que equivocado, hace unos días sospechaba de que Rin y el salieron en algún momento por la expresión que tenían ambos el día que se encontraron en el pasillo de la facultad, y al parecer no habían durado mucho, "interesante pero simple" fue el concepto que le dio Byakuya en esa ocasión después de que prácticamente Rin huyo del lugar, Sesshoumaru continua observándola leer y escribir, "si… es simple, pero sumamente interesante" fue lo que contesto inmediatamente Byakuya, y no lo podia negar, de un momento a otro la ve dejando de escribir pero sin dejar se apoyar el lápiz de la libreta, el flequillo de cabello no le deja ver el rostro de la chica completamente, nota la respiración mas acompasada y tranquila de la chica

_-"Se quedo dormida"-_ piensa algo impresionado el albino

La observa dormir, pensando en que si se quedo dormida en ese rato ha de estar sumamente cansada, aunque esa chica siempre se le ve cabeceando entre clases y literalmente en otro mundo todo el tiempo

_-"A de ser una holgazana…"-_ piensa Sesshoumaru – _Despierta Minamoto…-_ dice golpeando la mesa fuertemente con uno de sus dedos haciendo que esta se despierte y levante la mirada

Rin se acomoda el flequillo y ve a Sesshoumaru

_-Lo siento… _

_-No te disculpes… vayamos a almorzar _

_-Yo… no…_

_-No te estoy preguntando… andando… en una hora es la siguiente clase _

Rin se levanta de su lugar y va tras este sin hablar, al llegar a la cafetería Rin se sienta cerca de la ventana y Sesshoumaru le secunda

_-Que vas a almorzar-_ pregunta con usual tono frío

_-No lo se… tengo tanta hambre que me comería dos omelet… _

_-¿Y por que no los pides?-_ le dice mientras mira una hoja con menús

_-No tengo dinero para almorzar aquí-_ dice Rin con la mochila abrazada mirando hacia la ventana

Sesshoumaru ve a Rin apenada y preocupada, además con intenciones de irse de ahí

_-Eso era lo que te intentaba decirte hace un momento… creo que…_

_-Pide lo que quieras… hoy invito yo…-_ contesta tranquilo el albino

_-Pero…_

_-Pero nada Minamoto, no voy a comer solo_

Rin asiente y le sonríe, ambos dejan sus cosas y van a la caja a ordenar

_-Que van a ordenar-_

_-Yo dos omelet y leche con chocolate- _Dice la chica que voltea a ver a Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa en los labios…-_ es mi comida favorita _

Sesshoumaru solo la ve ordenar, no sale del asombro del apetito de Rin pero la sonrisa de la chica lo hace volver en si para ver esas enormes orbes cafés miel

_-Y usted señor _

_-Yo… solo un emparedado y una taza de café _

En cuanto les sirven los platos Rin ve los omelet con una gran gula… Sesshoumaru la mira comer muy enérgica y a la mitad del omelet la ve detenerse y ya no comer con tanto ímpetu

_-¿Que tienes?_

_-Ya estoy satisfecha-_ dice dejando el tenedor a un lado

_-Pero por que pides tanto-_ contesta algo histérico el albino

_-Pensé que me los acabaría, ¿quieres? _

Rin lo mira esperando una respuesta positiva después de ser prácticamente regañada por su compañero, Sesshoumaru observa el plato, no se ve desagradable, se la pasaría todo el día en la oficina después de la escuela, Sesshoumaru toma el palto y comienza a comer de el sin antes reprenderle mientras Rin toma de su chocolate

_-Vaya… por un momento pensé que te comerías todo eso_

_-Creo que me emocione al momento de ordenar… lo siento _

_-No te disculpes, al menos me hiciste un favor _

_-¿Por que? _

_-Tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina, no creo tener tiempo de comer algo mas tarde _

Rin no deja de mirarle desde su lugar y tampoco deja de admirarlo

-_Gracias por todo Adaite-san… te prometo que la próxima vez te traeré algo para compensar el que me hayas invitado el almuerzo _

_-¿Sabes cocinar?_

_-Si…- _

_-Me conformaría con que cocinaras algo sencillo, no tienes que gastar_

Rin asiente y sonríe nuevamente, saca una libreta y comienza a leer, Sesshoumaru la observa ensimismada en la libreta, son muchas hojas con notas

_-Que es eso _

_-Son las notas de las clases_

Minutos después Sesshoumaru termina el omelet y Rin mira el reloj, faltan quince minutos para entrar a clases, Sesshoumaru ve el suyo y se disponen a abandonar la cafetería sin decir palabra alguna, entran juntos al salón y cada quien ocupa su banca, todos en el salón se encontraban absortos en sus platicas que ni siquiera prestaron atención a la llegada de ambos, Sesshoumaru camina a mitad del salón y Rin a un lado de la ventana para ocupar su lugar y al salir de las clases cada quien se fue por su lado solo una mirada como despedida…

**Viernes diez de la mañana**, Rin corre a los vestidores y saca su único traje sastre negro, pantalón y chaleco para poder presentar su proyecto ante un auditorio a donde asistirían autoridades de la facultad y entre ellas se encontraba el padre de Sesshoumaru el cual fue invitado por el director de la facultad, al salir de los vestidores Rin ve a Sesshoumaru recargado en uno de los muros, se apresura a llegar a donde el, apenas la tarde anterior el albino le aviso de la presentación

_-Te ves muy bien Adaite-san_

Sesshoumaru quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados al escuchar la voz de Rin dirige su mirada hacia esta, al verla no podia creer que fuera ella, la chica llevaba el cabello recogido en un a coleta alta, dejando su rostro totalmente al descubierto, solo un poco de maquillaje y su esbelta figura se dejaba ver con ese pantalón sastre

_-Gracias… tu… tu también te ves muy bien_- dice el albino tratando de utilizar las palabras correctas para no dejar ver su impresión

Sesshoumaru se despega de la pared y comienza a caminar para que esta le siga, Rin entiende el mensaje y ambos llegan al auditorio, en cuanto entran una de la maestras los guía hasta las primeras filas donde se encuentran los demás ponentes, ya sentados Sesshoumaru ve las manos de Rin que no dejan de moverse

_-¿Estas nerviosa?_

_-Si… un poco_

_-No deberías_

_-Si… no debería pero lo estoy _

_-¿Quieres que yo exponga? _

Rin dirige su mirada hacia los albinos de Sesshoumaru en modo casi suplicante y no hay duda de que el lo haría con tal de no verla tan nerviosa y salir victorioso de esta, pero varias de las autoridades del mundo de la computación y robótica de Japón están presentes y esta es una oportunidad para ella y mas que nada la oportunidad de el para enmendar su error de botar la solicitud de la ojimiel aquella vez

_-Minamoto… te he visto dar clase… es lo mismo _

_-Si… pero con mas gente _

Rin voltea al otro extremo donde se encuentran los mayores, pero nota una persona en especial con una cabellera muy parecida a la de su compañero

_-Oh por dios… es tu padre…-_ dice llevándose las manos a la boca comenzando a entrar en pánico

_-A… si… lo invitaron para escuchar las ponencias…-_ contesta despreocupado- _escúchame Minamoto… esta es tu oportunidad para demostrarle a estas personas de lo que has sido capaz de hacer, este sistema de seguridad de red es muy innovador y esas personas que ves ahí…- _Sesshoumaru toma de la barbilla a Rin de una manera brusca y la hace girar para que vea a donde el le señala…- _buscan talentos jóvenes…e ideas creativas_

_-Sabes… no me estas ayudando… pero tienes razón_- dice la ojimiel soltándose del agarre de su compañero- _esta bien… lo haré…-_ dice ya mas decidida acomodándose en su asiento

Sesshoumaru observa las manos de la chica ya no se mueven tanto, Rin abre la carpeta y comienza a repasar lo que dirá, treinta minutos después ya esta frente al auditorio mientras que Sesshoumaru permanece sentado en una mesa a lado de esta, por fin inicia la conferencia, para sorpresa de Sesshoumaru la chica que vio nerviosa hace unos minutos ya no estaba, difícilmente podia distinguirse que fuera esa chica desgarbada, poco atractiva y promedio que el veía, ahora lo que ve es la chica inteligente, linda y entusiasta con absoluto dominio de la audiencia…

Rin termina su ponencia y la ronda de preguntas comienza, varios de los presentes criticaron duramente su proyecto, dudaban de que sirviera, Rin por un momento dudaba en poner en marcha el programa en frente de todos

_-Señores el proyecto aun es un prototipo pero aun así esta listo para ponerlo en marcha-_ dice Sesshoumaru mientras Rin comienza a instalarlo

La proyección y los pasos que realiza son explicados por Sesshoumaru mientras Rin lo lleva a cabo, los asistentes ya han quedado muy impresionados por lo bien que esta diseñado ese programa, al terminar las demás ponencias Rin trata de abandonar el auditorio con camino a los vestidores pero es detenida por la voz de su compañero

_-A donde vas Minamoto_

_-A mi casa, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar_

Rin detiene su andar y espera a que Sesshoumaru se acerque

_-Izayoi preparo la cena y mi padre no quiere que se desaproveche tanta comida _

_-A… Adaite-san… yo… _

_-No me digas que estas ocupada por que no te creo _

_-Es que… no conozco a tu familia… no quiero cometer ninguna imprudencia en frente de ellos _

_-¿Por que lo dices?_

_-Sabes que vengo de una familia humilde y…_- es interrumpida por el albino

_-¿Crees que a mi padre le preocupa eso?... ve por tus cosas, te espero aquí _

_-Voy a cambiarme _

_-Ya es tarde… solo ve por tus cosas…_

Rin solo da media vuelta y en un santiamén regresa con el albino que al verla salir se adelanta al auto, Rin al tener que cargar con tantos bolsos y esos odiosos tacones tarda en llegar al auto, en cuanto la ve Sesshoumaru abre la cajuela y Rin introduce todo lo que trae ahí

-_Andando… _

_-Si_

Ambos suben al auto, al llegar a casa de su compañero Rin ve al pequeño Inuyasha sentado en la entrada de la casa junto a una mujer muy bella que permanece de pie, Sesshoumaru baja del auto y va a la puerta de Rin para ayudarla a bajar

_-¿Quien es ella? _

_-Es la esposa de mi padre _

_-Es muy bonita _

Ambos caminan hacia donde están ellos, el pequeño corre hasta donde Rin y se abraza de sus piernas, Sesshoumaru solo ve la confianza con la que va a la chica, de un modo u otro le gusta ese acercamiento por parte de su medio hermano

_-Espera Inuyasha me vas a tumbar_

_-Rin-chan… ¿eres tu?… te ves muy hermosa-_ ríe el pequeño albino

Inmediatamente el carmesí en las mejillas de la ojimiel se hace notar, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por el albino que espera a que comience a caminar

_-Gracias Inuyasha… _

_-¿Te vas a quedar?- _pregunta emocionado Inuyasha

_-A… no… yo… solo vine por que… bueno… la verdad ya no recuerdo por que vine _

_-Mamá preparo una comida para… _

_-Inuyasha… ve con tu madre y déjanos entrar a la casa-_ interrumpe Sesshoumaru al pequeño para que no se le vaya a salir la verdadera razón de la comida

_-Pero…_- replica Inuyasha

_-Insecto… _-Sesshoumaru lo ve imponente

_-¿Jugaras con migo Rin-chan?_

_-Claro _

El pequeño corre a donde su madre y ellos llegan con Izayoi, quien al ver a la chica se sorprende de ver a una chica de estatura promedio, lindos ojos, sutilmente plana y algo "común" a lado de Sesshoumaru, cuando su marido le platico de la chica la verdad no le creía y pensó que estaba bromeando con la visita de su hijastro, después su pequeño hijo pregunto hace unos días muy emocionado por Rin a Sesshoumaru y se le hizo muy raro que Inuyasha hubiera convivido con la amiga de Sesshoumaru y sobre todo que le haya caído bien

_-Buenas tardes Señora…-_ dudo un momento al darse cuenta de que no sabia el nombre de la mujer

_-Adaite Izayoi… tu debes ser Minamoto Rin…_- contesta muy animada Izayoi

_-Así es… mucho gusto en conocerla Izayoi-sama… tiene un hijo muy adorable _

_-Gracias… y por lo visto ya se conocían el pequeño Inuyasha y tu _

_-Si la semana pasada… _

_-Por que no entramos y me cuentas mas adentro con mas calma…_

Los cuatro entran a la casa donde Inutaishio ya se encuentra en la sala viendo el periódico, Inuyasha sube al sillón y se sienta a un lado de su padre

_-Por que demoraron tanto ambos-_ dice Inutaishio volteando a ver a los recién llegados

_-A que te refieres –_ contesta Sesshoumaru muy serio

_-Los estuve esperando en el estacionamiento_

Por un momento Rin recuerda que la última vez no hicieron tanto tiempo de camino a casa de Sesshoumaru y esta vez fue más de quince minutos de camino

_-Rin tuvo que ir por sus cosas_

_-Si… creo que demore un poco_ – dice llevándose la mano a la nuca

_-Pero tomen asiento_- dice Inutaishio

_-Iré a preparar la mesa cama comer-_ dice Izayoi camino a la cocina

_-¿Puedo ayudarla Izayoi-sama?... _– dice Rin haciendo que Izayoi se detenga en seco al escuchar esto de la chica

_-Claro… ven Rin _

Rin se levanta rápidamente de su lugar y va a donde Izayoi, esta la abraza por el hombro y la guía hasta el comedor

_-Rin… dime que haces en tu tiempo libre _– pregunta Izayoi

_-Pues… práctico karate, leo, estudio las clases en las que me quede dormida, reparo algunas computadoras en casa_

_-¿Y sales a algún lado?-_ Izayoi la ve extrañada, nunca le conoció a Sesshoumaru alguna amiga que fuera así

_-No… no puedo… trabajo los fines de semana-_ contesta mientras acomoda los cubiertos

Con esto confirma que no es ninguna niña mimada

_-¿Trabajas… donde trabajas?-_ pregunta mientras comienza a pasarle los paltos para acomodarlos

_-En el hospital Central de Japón… _

_-¿Eres enfermera?_

_-Si… _

_-Vaya… y como le haces con la escuela, las tareas… _

_-Creo que me las ingenio, antes me cansaba mucho pero creo que ya me acostumbre _

_-Sabes cuando estudiaba mis padres me prohibieron trabajar por que me decían que esa no era mi obligación aun _

Rin detiene momentáneamente lo que hace para recapacitar lo que dijo Izayoi de los padres que le tocaron, se sonríe y mira contenta a Izayoi, imagina por un instante su vida si hubiera tenido unos padres así

_-Me hubiera gustado tener unos padres como los suyos _

_-Oh… disculpa Rin… no quería decir eso _

_-No me ofende…y no se sienta mal_ – dice Rin terminando de poner la mesa

_-Por que no vas a avisarles que la cena esta servida _

Rin asiente y va a donde su compañero y el padre de este, al llegar con ellos se detiene en seco al ver que ambos están concentrados en la platica que se siente mal al interrumpirlos, al ver que la observan las palabras en su boca no salen, el padre de Sesshoumaru en verdad que la intimida al igual que su compañero

_-¿Que pasa Rin…?-_ pregunta Inutaishio

_-A… yo…-_ alcanza a salir de su boca y tratando de apuntar hacia el comedor

_-Ya esta la cena Minamoto… -_ dice Sesshoumaru con usual tono de voz

_-A… si…-_ baja la cabeza avergonzada

Sesshoumaru va a donde Rin y se planta frente a ella, la mira un momento y le acomoda el cabello que sale de su coleta detrás de la oreja, esta no percibe el gesto con otra intención que no sea para arreglarle el cabello

_-Por que tartamudeas Minamoto_- dice con la mirada fija en ella y autoritario

_-Es que… tu papá me pone nerviosa… me da miedo _

_-Te asustas con tan poco_- dice esto ultimo desapareciendo de la vista de la ojimiel

Ya en la mesa Rin toma asiento a lado de Sesshoumaru, este solo la observa de medio lado, aun no se explica como el arreglarse le sentó muy bien

_-Me gusto mucho ese programa que diseñaron-_ comenta Inutaishio –_Sesshoumaru me había hablado del programa hace unas semanas, pero hoy que lo vi termine por convencerme de lo bueno que es y de lo ingeniosa que eres tu _

_-¿E- en serio?-_ dice Rin mirando a Inutaishio emocionada

_-Si…- _se aclara la garganta y continúa hablando Inutaishio…-_ Rin… hice esta comida para plantearte algo que te ayudara en tu desempeño académico…-_

_-¿Y que es…?-_ dice algo nerviosa la ojimiel  
_-Quisiera saber si deseas hacer tu servicio social en mi empresa _

_-Inutaishio-sama… - _el rostro de Rin pasa de la duda a la total alegría…- _yo… claro que si Inutaishio-sama…_- y de pronto las lagrimas

Sesshoumaru nunca había visto a una persona hacer todas esas muecas en tan solo tres segundos

_-A Rin no llores_- le dice Izayoi pasándole una servilleta

_-Es que… siempre quise hacer mi servicio social en su empresa-_ dice mientras se limpia las lagrimas

_-Rin… quiero que sepas que tienes un talento único y no me gusta desaprovechar ese talento… supe de algunos maestros que eres muy buena arreglando maquinas-_ interviene Inutaishio

_-Se refiere a las computadoras _

_-Si… computadoras _– contesta el mayor de los albinos

_-Que bien Rin… te voy a ver mas seguido-_ dice el pequeño Inuyasha frente a ella

_-Es cierto… nos la vamos a pasar muy bien-_ expresa la ojimiel

_-¿Me enseñaras a abrir las computadoras?- _pregunta el pequeño aun mas emocionado

_-Mientras no sea la mía – _dice Inutaishio mirando al bribón de su hijo

-_No lo haré papá-_ dice el pequeño con un puchero en su rostro

Sesshoumaru continua engullendo sus alimentos, escuchando lo bien que se lleva con su familia, si decía que estaba nerviosa y que su padre le daba miedo le hubiera parecido una broma por parte de la chica, verdaderamente se ha ganado a Inuyasha, Izayoi no le a puesto ninguna cara de desaprobación, por el contrario parece ser que se están llevando muy bien y su padre le ha ofrecido ser parte de la empresa después de ver la presentación de su proyecto

Rin se siente satisfecha al recibir esa noticia por parte de Inutaishio, nunca pensó que su vida fuera a dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, al terminar de cenar Rin ayuda a Izayoi a lavar los playos y a levantar la mesa

_-Dime Rin… ¿tienes novio?-_ pregunta Izayoi muy interesada y en voz baja

_-No… no tengo tiempo para eso_- responde melancólica la ojimiel

_-Eso decía yo también cuando era mas joven, de hecho me la pase trabajando y terminado de estudiar mi maestría, por un momento pensé que nunca conocería el amor _

_-¿Me esta diciendo que nunca tuvo un novio?_

_-Inutaishio fue mi primer novio y es mi primer esposo_

_-Entonces Inuyasha es su primer hijo _

_-Si _

_-Perdón que lo diga pero… espero mucho _

_-La verdad es que no encontraba al hombre ideal… pero, el hombre ideal no existe… solo en tu imaginación _

De una manera u otra esas palabras las conoce muy bien

_-Dígame… como conoció al Señor Inutaishio_ – pregunta la ojimiel

_-Pues… comencé trabajando en relaciones publicas, yo era la que se encargaba de manejar la situación de la compañía con el exterior, la verdad al principio no nos llevábamos bien, casi nunca estábamos de acuerdo, creo que ya habían pasado algunos años desde que la madre de Sesshoumaru murió, eso lo tenia a la defensiva de cualquier relación _

-_Debió costarle mucho el poder acercarse a el _

_-Si… y vaya que me costo mucho trabajo, Sesshoumaru y el son tan parecidos, antes de que iniciara cualquier buen trato con mi esposo supe de muchas chicas con las que había salido, desde ahí tuve que lidiar con su imagen y aunque no quisiera lo hice ver lo que se estaba haciendo a el y a su hijo, un tiempo trate de hacer distancia con el pero fue cuando mas se acerco a mi, después comenzamos a salir y finalmente me propuso matrimonio, no tarde mucho en quedar embarazada _

Ambas salen de la cocina después de terminar con los platos, Izayoi ve cuando Rin pasa por un espejo mientras esta se acomoda el cabello

_-Rin se te ve muy bien ese traje _

_-Me lo compre hace un año para cuando diera clase… _

_-Sabes… tengo unos cuantos trajes en mi recamara, están guardados desde que deje de trabajar, ven _

Izayoi se lleva a Rin hasta la recamara de la primera, Sesshoumaru que se encontraba viendo televisión junto a Inuyasha ve que Izayoi lleva a Rin de la mano y suben las escaleras con algo de prisa, este solo las observa y después vuelve la vista al televisor

_-"Esto va para largo"-_ piensa el albino con el control de la televisión en mano

Al llegar a la recamara Rin mira lo espaciosa que es, Izayoi va al armario de puertas corredizas de espejo, con algo de dificultad saca un par de cajas y las lleva a mitad de la habitación, Rin alcanza a ver varios trajes muy bonitos

_-Cuando comiences tus prácticas los necesitaras _

_-¿Me los va a dar?-_ pregunta dudosa la ojimiel

_-Claro… aunque lo quiera negar ya no me quedan_

Rin se acerca a donde izayoi y se sienta en el suelo para sacar la ropa

_-Mídetelos…_

Apenada Rin toma algunos trajes y comienza a probárselos, al colocarse el primero nota que estos le quedan algo grandes del busto y del largo del pantalón

_-Puedes mandarlos arreglar_- dice Izayoi

_-Están muy bonitos-_

Cuatro horas después Izayoi ayuda a Rin a bajar las cajas, Sesshoumaru al escuchar muchas risas y escándalo por las cajas se acerca a ellas moviendo con cuidado a Inuyasha que se acababa de quedar dormido en el sillón, inmediatamente nota a Rin muy contenta y sonriente, nunca la había visto así

_-¿Ya te quieres ir a casa Minamoto?_ – pregunta Sesshoumaru

_-Si… ya es tarde_ – dice Rin mordiéndose el labio

_-¿Que es todo eso? –_ dice señalando las cajas

_-Son algunos trajes sastre que he dejado de usar-_ contesta Izayoi mientras camina a donde se encuentra Inuyasha dormido

_-Son muy bonitos… pero tengo que mandarlos arreglar_

_-Te harán mucha falta el lunes-_ dice Sesshoumaru

Mientras dice esto Sesshoumaru se agacha para cargar una de las cajas y Rin camina tras el con la otra caja que es menos pesada rumbo al auto, Rin mira la cajuela del auto totalmente llena

_-Creo que llene tu cajuela con cosas mías_- se sonríe la ojimiel

_-Como puedes cargar con todo esto… sube al auto _– dice serio el albino

Al llegar a casa de Rin esta ve que la luz en su casa están apagadas, esto en cierta forma la tranquiliza ya que no tendrá que dar tantas explicaciones por todo lo que lleva, Sesshoumaru se asoma por la ventanilla y se aventura a preguntar

-¿No hay nadie en tu casa?

-Creo que no- contesta calmada Rin

-Como vas a entrar

-Tengo mi juego de llaves

Sesshoumaru abre la cajuela y comienza a sacar todo con sumo cuidado, como pueden ambos suben las cosas de una sola vuelta, Sesshoumaru le pone la alarma al auto y sube a la casa de Rin, esta abre la puerta de la casa y entran ambos muy cansados, al entrar Sesshoumaru de un solo vistazo se da cuenta de las condiciones en las que vive su compañera, es una casa de mediana estructura, Sesshoumaru toma asiento y ve una fotografía de Rin cuando era muy pequeña, tal vez tres o cuatro años con el vidrio estrellado

_-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-_ pregunta Rin haciendo que este salga de sus cavilaciones

-_No… creo que ya me voy… mañana tienes que ir a trabajar_

Rin se acerca a donde el albino y se reverencia en señal de gracias y vuelve a verlo a los ojos, cosa que hace que este se ponga algo perturbado

_-Me la pase muy bien con tu familia el día de hoy _

_-Se nota en tu rostro…-_ le dice Sesshoumaru serio

_-Izayoi es muy linda y tu padre muy bueno_

_-Tu también les caíste muy bien _

_-Gracias Adaite-san_

_-Bien… hasta el lunes Minamoto _

_-Si… hasta el lunes Adaite-san_

Sesshoumaru la ve por última vez en el día camino a la puerta, verdaderamente luce muy hermosa, no sabe por que siente unas inmensas ganas de hacérselo saber una vez mas

_-Adaite-san espera _

Sesshoumaru se detiene en seco y suelta la manija de la puerta, al darse la vuelta ve a Rin entrar corriendo a la cocina y regresar con un pastel en las manos

_-Prepare esto anoche _

_-¿Que es?_

_-Es un pastel de piña-_ lo pone en la mesa mientras Sesshoumaru se acerca a donde ella -_Lo hice para mi hermano Keisuke, cumplió años ayer, no pensé que lo fuera a rechazar a el le encanta la piña _

_-Esta completo_ – contesta el albino juicioso

_-Si… se lo enseñe cuando llego de dejara a su novia… por lo visto no lo quiso…_

_-¿Puedo probar un poco?_ _- _contesta con algo de enojo el albino

Al saber del desplante de Keisuke para con Rin por un momento sintió la sangre hervir, la sonrisa de Rin vuelve y asiente ante lo dicho por el albino

-_Claro… siéntate_- le indica la ojimiel y este accede…- _a mi familia no le gusta lo que cocino, dicen que soy muy descuidada con los sabores_

Sesshoumaru por un momento se arrepiente de hacerle dicho que si cuando escucha este ultimo enunciado, pero en cuanto tiene la pieza de pastel y prueba un poco, Rin solo lo mira esperando a que de su veredicto, mientras Sesshoumaru

_-Minamoto… este pastel es verdaderamente delicioso_

_-¿Te gusto? _

_-Mucho… ¿donde aprendiste a cocinar?_

-_Una amiga de la preparatoria y yo cocinábamos en su casa cuando salíamos de clases_- le relata mientras ve a Sesshoumaru devorar la pieza…- _sabes… no la he vuelto a ver, desde que salimos de la preparatoria cada quien tomo rumbos distintos, en un mail me contó que se había casado y que ya tenia a su primer hija, eso fue hace dos años_

Sesshoumaru termina de comer y lleva el plato al fregadero

_-Déjalo ahí… lo lavare mas tarde _

Rin envuelve el resto del pastel y lo coloca en la mesa

_-¿Y donde esta tu familia? _

_-Tal vez festejando a mí hermano _

_-¿Por que no fuiste con ellos?_

Rin se sienta en la silla del comedor y se pone algo pensativa mirando el pastel que acaba de envolver

_-Ellos… no me invitaron, además, no le caigo bien a la novia de Keisuke, mi madre adora a esa chica, se la pasa hablando de ella y lo que le gusta, mi padre no dice nada pero se que Keisuke es su favorito…_- respira hondo y comienza a desahogarse la ojimiel… Sesshoumaru va a sentarse frente a ella y solo la escucha hablar…- _en esta casa yo no tengo voz ni voto, mi madre no me quiere y no se por que_

De pronto el silencio se hace presente entre los dos, Rin por un momento se siente apenada por contarle sus penas a alguien que solo hace unas semanas acababa de conocer, Sesshoumaru nota el cansancio en los ojos de la ojimiel, no se explica por que esa chica sigue donde le hacen daño, quizás no quiere estar sola y soporta los desplantes y las agresiones de los que viven con ella, tratándola como poco menos que la nada y aprovechándose de ella y de ese enorme corazón que tiene

_-¿Y no has pensado en salirte de tu casa?... rentar un departamento_- dice finalmente Sesshoumaru a lo que Rin solo puede levantar la vista algo confundida

_-Muchas veces…-_ suspira cansada, como si no hubiera pensado en eso antes_…- pero no gano tanto como para costearme la carrera y encima pagar renta y más recibos _

_-Pero si pagas los de los holgazanes de tus hermanos y aguantas los desplantes de tu madre_

Rin baja la cabeza, algunas lágrimas comienzan a asomarse por sus ojos, Sesshoumaru la ve al borde del llanto, la ojimiel levanta la mirada y choca con los dorados de su compañero, siente la garganta hecha un nudo

-_Adaite-san… no quisiera abusar de las atenciones que tu familia a tenido para conmigo este día, pero… es que me cuesta tanto pedirte un favor mas_

_-Minamoto… yo no te he hecho ningún favor antes… al contrario… tu eres la que me ha estado ayudando… si necesitas algo solo pídelo… no te lo voy a negar_

_-Por que eres tan bueno conmigo _

En un gesto inesperado por parte de Sesshoumaru le toma la mano y la mira detenidamente, la siente tan desesperada y ansiosa por saber la respuesta

_-Tú eres la que ha sido buena conmigo yo solo te estoy devolviendo el favor_

Rin mira la mano de Sesshoumaru que se posa sobre la suya delicadamente en señal de apoyo, nunca vio esto con el, al principio, cuando comenzó a hablarle pensó que le caía mal y que solo le hablaba por terminar la tarea que le impusieron, pero ahora, siente como la amistad que le brinda es sincera y que no se esta aprovechando como otras personas en el pasado, por fin se aventura a hablar

-_Hay un departamento que me gusta mucho… es pequeño… pero esta cerca de la facultad y creo que me quedara cerca del servicio _

_-¿Quieres rentarlo?_- pregunta con seriedad y tranquilidad el albino sin soltarle la mano

Rin lo mira muy apenada, no se explica por que se toma tantas atenciones con ella si hace poco que se hablan

-_Lo siento Adaite-san olvídalo…_ - niega con la cabeza la ojimiel, siente el corazón encogérsele en el pecho

_-Nada de eso… el lunes vamos a verlo y si aceptas mi préstamo es todo tuyo _

Rin se lleva su otra mano a sus labios, pasa un rato sin decir nada, solo viendo la mano de Sesshoumaru la cual no ha retirado ni por un instante

-_Te lo pagare… te lo pagare todo… te lo prometo_- contesta emocionada la ojimiel

_-Entonces nos vemos el lunes en la facultad _

_-Esta bien… te acompaño afuera _

_-No… ya es noche… _

Sesshoumaru se levanta de su asiento y suelta delicadamente la mano de Rin, por su parte la ojimiel siente las piernas temblar al verlo acercarse a la puerta para salir, con las pocas fuerzas de sus piernas Rin lo acompaña a la puerta y solo lo ve bajar las escaleras, algo triste regresa a su habitación y observa todas sus cosas, ahora no se explica como va a hacer para sacar lo que es de ella sin que su madre o sus hermanos se lo impidan, de otra manera tendrá que dejar todo y no decirle a nadie mas que se mudara, se siente apoyada y eso es lo que la ha hecho decidir esto, nunca antes sintió tanta confianza en si misma, nunca antes alguien la reto tanto para hacer lo que hace, nunca antes se vio tan cercana a una amistad verdadera, nunca antes un hombre la miro a los ojos y le apoyo tanto

* * *

HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS LOS QUE DEJAN Y NO DEJAN COMENTARIOS PERO QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA QUE HA SIDO EL FRUTO DE MUCHAS EXPERIENCIAS EN LA VIDA.

A TODOS LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y ESTE PROXIMO AÑO SEA MUY PROSPERO Y LLENO DE BENDICIONES Y ALEGRIAS Y QUE LAS TRISTEZAS SEAN RECOMPENSADAS CON MAS ALEGRIA, PASENSELA BIEN EN COMPAÑIA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE LES QUIEREN Y DE LAS QUE USTEDES APRECIEN

BUENO HASTA PRONTO CUIDENSE MUCHO Y APROVECHEN SUS VACACIONES PARA DESCANSAR, RELAJARSE, LEER MONTONES DE FICS Y VER MUCHO ANIME

ATTE

Rin Tsuki


	8. Sara

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 8**

**Sara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sábado siete de la mañana…** un pequeño albino aun en pijama va a donde el cuarto de su hermano mayor quien aun duerme, al entrar Inuyasha se acerca a la cama de su hermano tratando de no hacer ruido, trepa exitosamente la cama y observa bien por donde llegar hasta la cabecera, ya a un lado del rostro de Sesshoumaru le testa una bofetada haciendo que despierte de golpe

-_Ani-san_- le grita el pequeño sumamente enojado en la cara a Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru que apenas abría los ojos toma un extremo de la sabana y se cubre con ella, normalmente esto hace Inuyasha cuando quiere algo

-_Que quieres enano vete a dormir es temprano_ – le dice bajo las sabanas sin darle la menor importancia

-¿_Donde esta Rin-chan?_- pregunta enérgico Inuyasha exigiendo saber donde esta Rin

_-En su casa-_ responde simple Sesshoumaru

-_Y por que la dejaste ir ni-san_ - le responde aun muy molesto

_-Y tu para que la quieres_- le dice aun cubierto por la sabana

-_Me dijo que íbamos a jugar con el video juego pero…-_ baja su cabeza algo apenado…- _me quede dormido_

Inuyasha no ve ninguna reacción por parte de su hermano y se mete por debajo de las sabanas, Sesshoumaru abre los ojos al sentir a Inuyasha respirarle en el rostro, lo mira un minuto mas sin decirle nada y rendido por la insistencia de Inuyasha decide contestarle, se retira la sabana de la cabeza y se incorpora en la cama al igual que su hermano menor

-_La fui a dejar a su casa… el lunes la veré_

_-¿Donde ani-san? _

_-Pues en la escuela enano donde mas _

_-Es muy linda_-se sonríe Inuyasha

_-Es muy común _

_-¿Que es común?-_ pregunta inocentemente el pequeño

_-Ya duérmete enano_- le dice volviendo a acostarse

_-¿Me puedo quedar aquí contigo_?

_-Esta bien pero no golpes con los pies _– termina por ceder a lo que Inuyasha pide

El pequeño se acurruca donde Sesshoumaru y vuelve a dormir sin ninguna dificultad, es temprano y es su día de descanso

Mientras tanto, Rin continúa su día en el hospital, algo expectativa por su primer día en la empresa SONCO, después de algunos tropiezos ahora se ve mas ilusionada, hasta la actitud le ha cambiado un poco, ahora se le ve mas animada, será una semana muy pesada pero eso es lo de menos, ya que pronto vera rendir frutos en su vida y en su carrera

* * *

**Lunes nueve de la mañana**, Rin vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa color verde de botones entra a la segunda clase, no vio a Sesshoumaru por ningún lado y se le hace muy extraño ya que no es algo que suela hacer el albino muy seguido

_-"Tal vez se quedo dormido"-_ piensa la ojimiel mientras toma asiento y comienza a tomar nota de la clase

En fin, las clases trascurren normales hasta cerca de la una de la tarde, solo que sin la presencia del albino, al salir del salón Rin recuerda que Sesshoumaru se había comprometido a acompañarla a ver el departamento que rentaría, pero, ve su celular por un largo rato, piensa en llamarlo y casi a punto de marcar el numero

-"No…"- cierra el celular…- "se me hace de mal gusto… debe estar ocupado en otros asuntos o tal vez se le debió de haber olvidado, de todas formas tengo que ir a SONCO para presentarme"- piensa cabizbaja la ojimiel

Es su primer día como pasante en la empresa del padre de Sesshoumaru, decide ir primero a su casa para arreglarse, llega a su casa y nota que solo esta su padre, pero se encuentra dormido, piensa en despertarlo solo para avisarle que ya ha llegado pero tal vez esta cansado, baja la vista y va hacia su habitación y comienza a arreglarse después de un rápido baño, luce uno de los trajes que Izayoi le regalo, por fortuna una compañera del trabajo le hizo el favor de arreglárselo ya que sabe de costura, la verdad tuvo que hacer tremendos arreglos al vestido ya que no luce los pechos que Izayoi y el trasero de la esposa de Inutaishio, lleva el cabello en una coleta alta nada extravagante y unos tacones que encontró en las cajas que Izayoi le dio, sale de su casa en silencio y cierra la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a su padre, toma el autobús y por fin llega a SONCO, hacia un tiempo que no iba, la recepcionista es la misma, pero no la ve por encima del hombro como las ultimas veces, inmediatamente la anuncian con Inutaishio y la dejan pasar, sube por el elevador y espera en la sala de estar unos momentos para que este la atienda

_-Buenos días Inutaishio-sama_- le dice sonriente Rin

_-Buenos días Rin, ya le avise al encargado del departamento de sistemas que te enseñe el lugar _– le dice Inutaishio

_-¿Y donde esta?-_ pregunta Rin

_-No te preocupes, mi secretaria te llevara hasta allá, siento no poder ir pero voy a estar algo ocupado en toda la tarde _

_-Gracias Inutaishio-sama_- le dice Rin levantándose de su lugar y reverenciándose ligeramente en señal de respeto

_-Anda ve con Sasame para que te guíe, nos veremos mas tarde _

Rin asiente y sale de la oficina rápidamente, se encuentra sumamente ansiosa por comenzar a trabajar, se dirige con la secretaria que amablemente la guía, mientras que desde la otra oficina Sesshoumaru nota la presencia de su compañera de clases, observa el reloj, es realmente tarde, la ve pasar con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, vuelve su vista a los papeles en su escritorio y piensa en lo que le había prometido la semana pasada a Rin

_-"Lo veo imposible salir de aquí, espero que comprenda"-_ piensa Sesshoumaru mientras revisa unos papeles, el nuevo contrato con los inversionistas le trajo mucho trabajo a el y a su padre, también es una de las razones por las que no fue a clases, pero tampoco a podido disculparse con la ojimiel por faltar a lo que le había prometido

Mientras tanto, ya en el octavo piso, Rin y Sasame ya han llegado al departamento de sistemas, es un corredor algo largo con varias oficinas, inmediatamente es presentada con el encargado Izumo que solo la observa desde su escritorio

_-¿Eres pasante? _– le sonríe a la recién llegada

_-Si señor _– contesta tímidamente Rin

_-No me llames así, solo Izumo _

_-Esta bien… y... ¿que voy a hacer?_- dice aproximándose al escritorio de Izumo

_-Solo lo que sabes… dime que sabes hacer- _

_-Bien, pues…- _dice tomando asiento y relajando los hombros…-_ se… de reparación de computadoras de escritorio, lap top, diseño programas de seguridad de red, capturo datos, reviso y analizo sistemas operativos _

_-¿Dominas algún otro idioma?_

_-Ingles… y alemán no mucho aun estoy estudiando _

_-Vaya hacia mucho que no sabia de alguien aquí que hablara mas de dos idiomas _

Izumo se sonríe ampliamente al saber de todo lo que puede llegara a hacer Rin a tan corta edad, se levanta de su lugar y va hacia donde Rin

_-Esta es mi oficina… tu ocuparas esa oficina-_ dice Izumo apuntando hacia una oficina a lado de la suya

_-¿En serio?- _Rin se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia la habitación que le muestra su sensei, mira asombrada ese sitio, es muy amplio para lo que imagino

Al ver ese lugar siente que todo comenzara a pintar mejor en su vida, la verdad es que son muchas molestias para alguien tan simple como ella, se deshace de esos pensamientos tan negativos mientras escucha hablar a su sensei Izumo, el cual le explica el reglamento y demás funciones que realizara en la empresa, al parecer será algo pesado, ya que este departamento se encarga de arreglar cualquier desperfecto en las computadoras y en el sistema de cada una de ellas en cualquiera de los quince pisos de la compañía

La semana trascurrió mas tranquila de lo que había pensado pero hubo algo que nunca pudo concretar, la salida de su casa tuvo que ser pospuesta ya que no pudo ver a Sesshoumaru para hablar de ese asunto, este estuvo muy ocupado los últimos días con trabajo de oficina y en la escuela lo único que veía de el era su espalda a toda prisa rumbo a su auto y salir como bólido del estacionamiento…

* * *

**Sábado… tres de la tarde…** Sesshoumaru sube su auto con destino al aeropuerto, no luce muy contento, hace algunas semanas recibió una carta de Italia de una ex novia, al parecer estaría unos cuantos días en Japón para hacer algunos tramites en la facultad y no tenia con quien quedarse, Sesshoumaru le hizo el favor de hospedarla en su casa ya que sabe muy bien que no tiene mas familia en Japón, además de que cuando Izayoi supo que vendría fue la primera en ofrecer su casa para hospedarla ya que en aquellos años cuando salían juntos Izayoi no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla muy bien, en ese tiempo Izayoi comenzaba a salir con Inutaishio y la vida social de Sesshoumaru era muy hermética para ella

**Cuatro treinta de la tarde… **Sesshoumaru llega al aeropuerto y busca el andén por el que le dijo que llegaría, la chica no ha cambiado mucho en su aspecto, al verla arribar se aproxima muy sereno sin ningún gesto en su rostro

-_Sesshoumaru-_ la chica mueve vigorosamente la mano al aire para que este voltee a verla

Sesshoumaru ve a Sara al otro lado del corredor y se aproxima a ella con la serenidad que le caracteriza mientras la chica le sonríe ampliamente por el gusto de volverlo a ver después de todos estos años, en cuanto lo tuvo en frente no pudo evitar comentar algo muy notorio para ella

_-Sesshoumaru… te dejaste crecer tu cabello _– dice la chica mientras le toca el largo del cabello

_-Seguí tu consejo Sara_- dice mirándola fijamente, el volverla a ver le removió muchos sentimientos

_-Te ves muy bien… te dije que te parecerías mucho a tu padre _

_-Tu también te has puesto muy bella Sara_

_-Gracias Sesshoumaru… mi madre te envía muchos saludos_- dice sonriente Sara mientras se acomoda el bolso en el hombro

Sesshoumaru toma la maleta del suelo y caminan hacia el estacionamiento, al cargar la maleta se da cuenta de que no estará mucho tiempo en Japón, cosa que le da un gran alivio a su alma, ya dentro Sara continua hablando mientras este simplemente va callado y mirando al frente conduciendo, al parecer mas que callado va distraído y embelesado por la voz de su antigua novia

_-Te llevare a casa para que puedas hospedarte, tengo que ir por mi hermano a su taller de artes marciales _

_-¿Tienes un medio hermano?_

_-Si… mi padre se volvió a casar, se llama Inuyasha_

_-Vaya… no pensé que tu padre a su edad quisiera volver a casarse y mucho menos tener otro hijo… debe ser muy fastidioso para ti, es como tener un hijo para ti…_

Sesshoumaru la ve de medio lado un segundo, los comentarios por alguna razón no le son para nada agradables, eso era algo que caracterizaba a la chica, era demasiado indiscreta y se jactaba de criticar todo lo que pasaba frente a ella

_-¿Y quien es la afortunada?_

_-Se llama Izayoi _

_-¿La encargada de Relaciones Públicas en la empresa de tu padre? _

_-Si-_ responde aun más cortante y no continúa con la plática

Después de veinte minutos mas ambos llegan a casa de Sesshoumaru, este baja la maleta y entran sin mas contratiempo

_-La casa sigue igual _– comenta Sara mirando a todos lados

_-Si… -_ responde cortante

Sesshoumaru la guía por el pasillo y le muestra la habitación que ocupara

-_Tengo que ir por Inuyasha…-_ avisa a Sara de su salida

Sara se acerca a el de forma seductora, mirando sus labios, Sesshoumaru observa la dirección que toman sus labios y permanece firme, es característico de ella, siempre aprovechando la oportunidad, solo ladea su cara para recibir el beso en la mejilla

_-La cena es a las siete, la nana de Inuyasha se encargara de avisarte –_ le dice en tono serio

Sin mas sale de la habitación y se dirige a su auto dejando a Sara en silencio mirándolo salir y algo frustrada por la respuesta de Sesshoumaru, el nunca fue así con ella hasta que dejaron de salir, no sabe muy bien a que se debió su ruptura, de alguna manera le hizo pensar que ella tuvo la culpa, pero a estas alturas ya debería de haber dejado de lado esa actitud tan hosca como la de hace rato… Sesshoumaru cierra la puerta tras de si y sube a su auto, mientras conduce piensa en lo que estaba a punto de suceder, hacia ya siete años atrás salían, tuvo que dar por terminada la relación cuando se entero de que ella se veía con alguien mas cuando el no podia, de alguna u otra manera le tomo cierto rencor, nunca le dijo que sabia de su infidelidad pero le dejo claro que no podia estar jugando con el, en ese entonces era aun mas orgulloso, no intento luchar por la persona que en ese entonces y aun ahora ama profundamente, pero el ser desilusionado de esa manera dejo de lado todos esos sentimientos que todavía le son muy confusos

* * *

**Una semana después…** **viernes cuatro de la tarde…** Rin entra a la oficina cinco por cinco metros donde se encuentra revisando los circuitos de una vieja maquina que era propiedad de Inutaishio-sama el cual le encargo de favor que la arreglara, pero que si no tenia arreglo mejor se deshiciera de ella, en estas semanas no ha tenido tiempo de hablar con Sesshoumaru, de hecho casi no lo ha visto en la empresa y tampoco se ha dado el tiempo para dar con el, Rin va al escritorio y enciende su computadora, de pronto recordó que no había terminado una tarea de la escuela, escucha unos toquidos a la puerta

_-Rin-chan –_ se escucha en un grito su nombre por la voz de un infante

Rin deja lo que esta haciendo y voltea a donde la puerta, observa con detenimiento al pequeño Inuyasha en la puerta que aun viste su uniforme escolar

_-Rin-chan te extrañe mucho_- corre a donde Rin y la abraza

_-Yo también Inuyasha _

_-Por que no has ido a casa _

_-He estado ocupada aquí y allá _

Inuyasha la observa fijamente con el semblante triste

_-Sesshoumaru-ani-san siempre esta ocupado- _dice tristemente

_-Inuyasha-_ dice por lo bajo tocándole la mejilla- ¿_quieres que vayamos a tomar un refresco juntos_?

_-Si…-_ contesta con una enorme sonrisa

El pequeño sale disparado con Rin sujetándole la mano y halándola hasta la puerta, ya en la cafetería se da cuenta de que Izayoi va hacia ellos, se ve preocupada

_-Inuyasha, me asustaste- _respira aliviada Izayoi y abraza a su hijo

_-Lo siento Izayoi-sama, debimos haberle avisado que estábamos aquí _– dice Rin mirando el rostro angustiado de Izayoi, la verdad nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle a Inuyasha por su madre o como había dado con ella

_-No te preocupes Rin, de hecho…_- dice Izayoi mirando a Inuyasha duramente_…- este pequeño revoltoso se separo de mi cuando estábamos en la oficina de mi esposo, pensé que solo estaba en el vestíbulo…Inuyasha, no vuelvas a hacer esto_- dice Izayoi sin dejar de sujetarlo y mirarle duramente

_-Lo extraño es como dio contigo _– interviene Rin mirando a ambos abrazados

_-Le pregunte a mi ani-san donde estaba Rin-_ dice haciendo un puchero sumamente apenado- _me dijo en que piso estaba y me subí al elevador_

Izayoi respira hondo

_-Sabes que se lo diré a tu padre ¿verdad? _

_-Si mamá, perdón_- responde escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su madre

_-No lo vuelvas a hacer _– dice Izayoi acariciando la cabeza de su hijo

_-Que pena con usted Izayoi-sama, no sea tan dura con Inuyasha, yo fui quien debía de haberla buscado y decirle donde estábamos…-_ contesta Rin muy avergonzada y dejando el refresco en la mesa_…- perdón Izayoi-sama, tengo que regresar a mi puesto, con permiso_

A Izayoi le extraña mucho el comportamiento de Rin, mientras Inuyasha baja la mirada y da un sorbo a su jugo, Rin camina por los pasillos tratando de deshacerse de ese peso en sus hombros, de pronto el ver a Inuyasha siendo reprendido por su madre o al menos preocuparse por el le hizo recordar la vez que se extravió en el supermercado cuando tenia cinco años, su madre la recibió con una bofetada mientras sus hermanos se burlaban de ella mientras lloraba, no es nada reconfortante ser recibida con una bofetada cuando te encuentras asustada e indefensa, respira profundo, al dar la vuelta en el pasillo y en cuanto levanta su vista del piso se encuentra con la presencia de Sesshoumaru al otro lado del pasillo, y no esta solo, se halla platicando con una joven muy bella cerca de una maquina de café, la chica lleva el cabello largo castaño hasta la cintura, Rin no lo sabe, pero esa chica con la que habla Sesshoumaru es Sara, al parecer a prolongado su estadía en Japón, Rin detiene su paso y se esconde tras la pared para ver lo que hacen, decide dar la media vuelta, no siente común en ella ese comportamiento de acecho y decide regresar por donde vino, algo dentro de ella y que no sabe explicar la hizo ceder de su paso, de pronto se sintió como una total extraña, al verlo riendo con ella sin apartarle la vista, un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado o que al menos desconocía, un vació en su estomago y una desesperación en su garganta, nuevamente respira profundo y regresa a su oficina, no se explica que le paso, la tarde trascurre mas lento de lo normal pensando en cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la escuela o el trabajo, mira el reloj en su muñeca, son cerca de las nueve de la noche, comienza a alistar su cosas y apaga la computadora, en cuanto dan las nueve de la noche cierra con llave la puerta de la oficina y camina lentamente hasta la parada del autobús, mira a todos lados, la calle luce un poco sola, el autobús que toma normalmente se le paso y tendrá que tomar el que pasa mas tarde, mañana tiene que ir a trabajar al hospital, no le cae en gracia dormir una hora menos, en cuanto llega a su casa entra a su cuarto y se encierra sin avisar de su llegada, son mas de las diez treinta de la noche, va hacia uno de sus cajones y saca una alcancía color negro con un candado de combinación dorado, dentro hay mucho dinero en efectivo, comienza a hacer cuentas de lo que ha ganada y de lo que sacara en el próximo cheque del hospital

_-"Con esto creo que será suficiente para la renta de cuatro mes y el deposito que tengo que dar"-_ piensa animada Rin mientras vuelve a meter el dinero en la alcancía

Desde que Sesshoumaru le prometió ayudarla pensó que no podia estar dependiendo de otros para hacerse de una vida mas digna y no tener que verle la cara a nadie le pareció muy bien, nadie había sido tan atento con ella y menos personas que no era de su familia y que casi había empezado a conocer, va a la cama y se arropa para poder dormir, mañana será un día largo, muy largo… se los aseguro


	9. Algo nuevo

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 9**

**Algo nuevo **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sábado Seis treinta de la tarde… **Rin continúa en el hospital laborando en fin de semana como ha sido su costumbre los últimos dos años, hoy le toco cubrir en la sala de urgencias, la preferida de la ojimiel, seguida de una de las ocupaciones que mas ha disfrutado que es ser paramédico, pero dejo las ambulancias cuando consiguió este trabajo mas estable de enfermera, de pronto una camilla empujada por paramédicos entra por la puerta de la sala, no le presta mucha atención ya que una compañera se acerco a ayudar y uno de los médicos ya los atiende, mira el reloj en la pared, ya falta poco menos de tres horas para que termine su turno, va hacia la barra y comienza unas anotaciones, uno de los médicos que se encontraba atendiendo al paciente recién llegado se acerca a ella y le saluda muy animado

_-¿Mucho trabajo Rin-chan? –_ le pregunta el medico

_-Así es Sensei-_ le contesta con una sonrisa volviendo a su escrito, se da cuenta de que el medico esta batallando con su bolígrafo

_-Tome sensei yo no utilizo mucho la tinta negra…-_ menciona Rin

_-Gracias Rin-chan, por favor toma estos exámenes al paciente que acaba de llegar… al parecer viene inconciente pero estable…-_ dice el medico traumatólogo

_-Esta bien-_ dice Rin tomando las hojas y comienza a leer las indicaciones, observa el diagnostico -_Vaya policontundido_- dice Rin al llegar al lado de uno de los residentes de menor grado de la especialidad

_-Si es una probable fractura de tibia y algunos otros golpes de menor compromiso –_ refiere el traumatólogo

En cuanto llega a la camilla de su paciente ya con lo necesario para aplicarle una vía venosa y tomar algunas muestras se da cuenta de quien se trata, parpadea varias veces, no se esperaba encontrarse con el en esta situación

_-"No puede ser"-_ piensa Rin tratando de controlar su expresión facial ahogando un grito en su garganta, observa bien a su paciente, el medico tenia razón parece dormido, se aclara la garganta y se acerca a el

Y es que aun no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven… un albino inconciente que es mas ni menos que su compañero de clases

_-"Adaite-san"-_ piensa Rin mientras toma los tubos para colectar las muestras, frota sus manos y le toma el brazo a Sesshoumaru esperando a que este se despierte pero no ocurre así, respira hondo, solo espera que despierte pronto, con suma agilidad y destreza le coloca el catéter en el antebrazo derecho y extrae un poco de sangre, coloca un sello temporal esperando nuevas indicaciones

_-¿Donde estoy?- _

Escucha de pronto del albino que no ha abierto sus ojos, la luz de las lámparas de la sala le cala en los ojos y el dolor punzante en su pierna izquierda ha comenzado a molestarle

_-En el hospital-_

Sesshoumaru abre sus ojos de golpe al escuchar esas palabras, trata de encontrar a la dueña de esa voz, por un momento piensa que es una broma jugada por su mente después de haber sufrido ese lastimoso percance vial… Rin por su parte le toma de la mano y le tapa la boca con la otra de forma brusca para evitar que hable fuerte, se acerca rápidamente al oído de este y le habla muy bajo

_-Soy yo Rin Minamoto pero tu haz como que no me conoces, si saben que te conozco no me dejaran atenderte…-_ le retira la mano de la boca y se aleja de el para hablar en un tono mas normal_…- tengo que avisarle al doctor que ya despertaste para que te revise _

Sesshoumaru solo asiente y continúa inexplicablemente mas tranquilo, no dice nada, su vista se dirige a su mano y luego a un montón de tubos con sangre, agradece mentalmente no haber estado conciente cuando le colocaron el catéter

_-¿Podría darme el número de alguno de sus familiares para avisarle que esta aquí? –_ habla Rin en un tono mas alto, repentinamente se acerca a Sesshoumaru un poco y le habla en voz baja de nuevo_…- le avisare a tu padre…-_

_-A si…-_ responde taciturno el albino

_-¿Puedo preguntar que fue en si lo que paso?_

_-Choque en el auto de mi padre-_

_-Venias con alguien mas –_ pregunta un poco mas seria Rin ante lo sucedido

_-No… solo venia yo-_ responde Sesshoumaru…

Rin saca su celular y toma el numero de Inutaishio que le dicta Sesshoumaru, guarda el celular y toma las muestras para llevarlas al laboratorio

-_Gracias Minamoto-_ dice de repente el albino, tomando por sorpresa a Rin

_-No tienes que agradecerme nada este es mi trabajo…-_ contesta sonriente la ojimiel

_-"Es cierto este es su trabajo"-_ piensa Sesshoumaru, de pronto las palabras de la chica lo sacan de su ensimismamiento e inexplicablemente lo hacen sentir algo desilusionado

Después de decir esto la ojimiel no ve el efecto de sus palabras y la reacción de Sesshoumaru, va a donde el traumatólogo para avisarle que su paciente ya recobro la conciencia, sale de la sala de urgencias con los tubos en mano, el medico al que aviso Rin se acerca a Sesshoumaru y comienza a revisarlo e interrogarlo, minutos mas tarde ve a Rin entrar nuevamente a la sala yendo a donde sus demás pacientes, Sesshoumaru la observa desde donde esta con sutileza, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos y lo rápida y amable que es con cada uno de sus pacientes, repentinamente la ve ir a donde el con una jeringa en mano

_-Te administrare un analgésico, con esto disminuirá el dolor en tu pierna…-_ le dice Rin preparando la jeringa _– ya hable con tu padre… me pregunto como estabas, le dije que te encontrabas estable… me respondió que vendría en cuanto pudiera…-_

Sesshoumaru solo asiente sin decir nada analizando lo que su padre dijo, comprende lo ocupado que debe de estar, respira profundo y se recarga en el respaldo de la camilla y cierra los ojos, Rin al verlo solo atina a guardar silencio y alejarse de el para dejarlo descansar, si bien no lo ha visto en mucho tiempo por motivos de su trabajo piensa animada que esto le paso para que se alejara un poco de tanto estrés, en tanto a Sesshoumaru los efectos del medicamento están comenzando ha hacerle efecto, de pronto siente los ojos demasiado pesados, poco a poco se va quedando dormido

**Domingo nueve de la mañana,** los rayos del sol comienzan a iluminar la blanca y espaciosa habitación donde se encuentra, ya no hay tanto ruido como hace unas horas, comienza a hacer memoria de todo lo que paso el día anterior, mira el yeso en su pierna izquierda, por un momento pareciera que todo ha sido un sueño, y de entre las cosas que recuerda es que tenia que llegar temprano a casa para terminar las tantas tareas atrasadas de la escuela… mira a todos lados y observa un pequeño bulto en un sillón frente a la cama, el cual comienza a moverse

_-Buenos días Adaite-san…-_ dice la voz debajo de la cobija

Sesshoumaru fija mas los ojos en el bulto e inmediatamente identifica la voz, sus ojos se abren completamente y dejan ver a una chica con un pants sencillo, ya no trae su uniforme guindo y lleva el cabello en una coleta alta algo despeinada

_-Tu padre e Izayoi llegaron anoche… Izayoi tuvo que regresar por que Inuyasha se quedo solo en casa con la nana… tu padre se veía muy cansado… le dije que se fuera para que pudiera descansar…-_ menciona Rin tratando de disculpar al padre de Sesshoumaru por su ausencia mientras se levanta del sillón y dobla la cobija…- _te pasaran a cirugía después del medio día, anoche no pudieron por que se ocuparon los quirófanos…-_ explica Rin mientras guarda un par de libros en una maleta

_-Cuando vi el yeso pensé que ya me habían hecho algo…-_ dice Sesshoumaru

_-Es para estabilizar el hueso, al parecer no es nada grave por eso te pasaran al quirófano al medio día- _dice sonriente Rin tomando una par de radiografías y las observa a contra luz para explicarle a Sesshoumaru, este solo la mira atento por unos instantes… _- pero tienen que ponerte un clavo de titanio para que el hueso solde bien además de otra férula de yeso que llevaras por algunas semanas…-_ continua explicando Rin

Sesshoumaru respira profundo y solo puede pensar en lo largo de su recuperación y con tanto trabajo en la oficina y tareas sin terminar será un martirio llevar ese yeso a todos lados, analizando lo que le acababa de decir Rin y volviendo su vista a su compañera de clases

_-¿Desde cuando trabajas en este hospital…? –_ pregunta Sesshoumaru en tono serio sin quitarle la vista a la chica quien trata de acomodar las radiografías en su lugar

_-Ya tengo como… dos años y medio trabajando… comencé como ayudante pero uno de los jefes me permitió trabajar mas de cerca con los pacientes-_ explica brevemente la ojimiel

_-Y por lo que veo aprendes mucho aquí _

_-Si… me gusta mucho… pero me gustan aun mas las computadoras_

_-¿Por que no estudiaste mejor medicina? –_ pregunta Sesshoumaru prestando atención a cada una de las palabras de Rin, después de escucharla explicarle de todo lo que tendrá que pasar para estar bien no le queda duda de que seria una buena doctora

-_Mis padres no tenían dinero para pagarla…-_ contesta por lo bajo la chica

_-Pero tu hermano ya ganaba bien para ese entonces…-_ dice Sesshoumaru algo enfadado

_-Ese no es dinero mío… en fin…-_ suspira profundo Rin mirando hacia la ventana…- _viéndolo bien no es mi vocación_

Rin le dedica una sonrisa muy linda al modo de ver de Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru no se explica como esta chica puede ser tan inteligente y tener tan poca autoestima, al menos en algo tenia razón Byakuya, Rin continua hablando distraídamente, de pronto se sintió muy inspirada al saber de la atención que esta prestando Sesshoumaru en su decisión de estudiar Sistemas en vez de medicina, nunca antes alguien se había interesado en saber de su vida

_-Además ser enfermera es mas bonito… puedo hablar mas con mis pacientes y me da gusto que se sientan bien cuando están a mi cuidado…- _dice Rin mientras Sesshoumaru se encuentra mas que embelesado con la voz de Rin y por cada palabra que expresa sobre su segunda profesión, nunca había conocido una persona con ese tipo de pensamientos

Desafortunadamente su conversación se ve interrumpida por la llegada de alguien a la habitación de Sesshoumaru haciendo callar a la ojimiel que se encontraba mas que inspirada

_-¿Sesshoumaru estas bien? –_ dice la mujer cerrando la puerta fuertemente

_-Si… Sara…-_ dice ladeando los ojos y apretando la mandíbula

_-Hasta hoy me entere por tu padre… a…-_ voltea a ver a Rin de una forma mas que despectiva_…- ¿y quien es ella? _

_-Es… es…-_ inexplicablemente comenzó a dudar que decir por que a estas alturas ¿en realidad que eran? ¿Amigos? ¿Compañeros? ¿Conocidos? ¿Qué eran?

-_Soy solo una compañera de clases de Adaite-san…-_ contesta amigablemente Rin…- _me lla…-_ dice siendo interrumpida por Sara

_-Bueno…-_ contesta cortante Sara volteándose completamente hacia Sesshoumaru ignorando groseramente a Rin_…- que bien que estas a salvo…-_ dice con una sonrisa a Sesshoumaru

A Rin no le queda mas que solo ver a la recién llegada que únicamente alcanzo a escuchar de voz de Sesshoumaru que se llamaba Sara abrazar a Sesshoumaru y sentarse en la cama de una manera seductora mirando al convaleciente

_-"Debe ser su nueva novia…"-_ piensa haciendo un juicio apresurado sumamente apenada, con su mano tapando su boca y con esa sensación de quebranto en la garganta_…- "será mejor que me vaya… sin duda es la chica que estaba con Adaite-san el otro día…"- _piensa algo cabizbaja recordando de momento lo que paso aquella vez…- _con su permiso…- _dice finalmente

Sin más Rin tomas sus cosas y sale de la habitación dejando a Sesshoumaru con su "novia" y haciendo el menor ruido al cerrar la puerta, mientras que Sesshoumaru se limita a verla salir apresurada sin voltear a verlo, por un momento sintió unas inmensas ganas de hacerla ceder de la idea de irse, tenia ganas de seguir platicando con ella, de escuchar su voz y verla hablar de esa forma, pero al pensarlo con la cabeza fria y aun confundido ¿Quién era el para detenerla?, sacude la cabeza en cuanto escucha la puerta cerrarse y se deshace de todos esos extraños y confusos pensamientos

_-"Esa chica es muy bonita… esos deben ser los gustos de Adaite-san… harían una bonita pareja…_"- piensa mientras camina por el pasillo rumbo a los elevadores…- _"Lo extraño es, por que me siento así…"- _dice llevándose la mano hecha un puño al pecho_…-"yo no soy nada para el, no soy nada de el… el tiene su vida… yo tengo la mía… y creo… que me estoy metiendo mucho en cosas que no me conciernen…"_

Mientras tanto aun en la habitación del albino Sara continua hablando sin parar y Sesshoumaru solo la escucha hablar mal de su compañera de clases

-_No deberías rodearte de personas tan poco agraciadas… a de ser una de esas admiradoras locas como las que te seguían cuando salíamos… creo que no has perdido el toque de rompe corazones…-_ dice Sara de forma venenosa… -_Creo que prolongare un poco mi visita- termina por decir la chica _

_-Y eso a que se debe…- _dice demasiado desinteresado el albino

_-Te cuidare lo que dure tu recuperación…-_ sonríe Sara

_-No lo veo necesario…-_ advierte Sesshoumaru haciendo que Sara desdibuje esa sonrisa_…- no durare mas de dos días en cama, además necesito terminar los pendientes en la oficina… el yeso no me estorbara en nada…-_ dice Sesshoumaru ocultando totalmente se frustración por ver sus planes de descanso frustrados, sabe que tendrá que estar en la oficina y en la escuela ocupando su tiempo para que Sara no se empeñe en quedarse, además quien quiere tener a un lado a la persona que te traiciono

Sara lo mira largo rato entendiendo inmediatamente la indirecta que le propino con sus palabras… años atrás hubiera insistido en cuidarlo pero con lo duro de corazón que se ha vuelto eso ahora lo ve casi imposible y es que ella sabe muy bien que tuvo la culpa de ese cambio en el… en ese tiempo tardo en darse cuenta pero ahora lo entiende muy bien

_-Esta bien… _- responde Sara momentos después

Va a donde el sillón que ocupaba la ojimiel y comienza a hojear una revista sin decir mas, minutos mas tarde entra Inutaishio junto con Izayoi del brazo… Sara se levanta educadamente de su asiento y saluda a los recién llegados

_-Hola buenos días señor y señora Adaite…-_ dice Sara

_-Buenos días Sara…_- le contesta Izayoi mientras Inutaishio solo se sonríe

_-Los dejo para que hablen voy por un café…-_ dice Sara saliendo le la habitación

Inmediatamente Izayoi cierra la puerta y toma a su esposo de la mano para guiarlo a donde se encuentra el sillón para estar mas cómodos y platicar

_-Papá deberías estar en la oficina…-_ dice Sesshoumaru en cuanto ve a su padre sentado

_-Eso no es problema, ya habrá tiempo para ponerse al corriente ¿no crees?..._

Sesshoumaru que continua con su rostro serio solo se sonríe de medio lado y vuelve su vista a la ventana

_-Te veremos cuando termine tu operación…-_ dice Izayoi de repente… - _Inuyasha quería venir a verte… lloro mucho ayer cuando supo que estabas en el hospital… dice que desea que te recuperes pronto para que lo lleves a sus clases de Kung fu -_

_-Díganle que no se preocupe… que lo llevare…- _le dice Sesshoumaru

_-Por cierto me encontré con Rin… se veía cansada…-_ interviene Inutaishio

-_Si… ayer salio de guardia… se acababa de levantar cuando llego Sara_…- le contesta el albino

_-Entonces es aquí donde trabaja…-_ dice Inutaishio

_-Si… fue ella la que me atendió cuando llegue…-_ menciona Sesshoumaru sin expresión en su rostro, muy común en el

_-Fue ella quien me aviso que estabas en el hospital… vaya… y encima tener que cuidarte…-_ dice con tono irónico su padre_…- deberías estar agradecido… ayer le dijimos a Sara que estabas aquí y solo dijo que iría a verte por la mañana…-_ refiere Inutaishio sin mas

Sesshoumaru ve la puerta por donde salio su ex novia y recuerda lo que le dijo cuando llego "hasta hoy me entere por tu padre" y voltea nuevamente para ver a su padre e Izayoi

_-Disculpa que no nos quedáramos en la noche…-_ se disculpa Inutaishio con su hijo… -_Cuando me encontré con Rin en uno de los pasillos, me vio muy cansado y escucho a Inuyasha por el celular hablándole a Izayoi a cada rato… se ofreció a quedarse para poder estar al pendiente de la operación, me dijo que pediría salida temprano y cambiaria unas guardias…_- finaliza Inutaishio

_-Lo se… Rin me lo dijo en la mañana…-_ dice Sesshoumaru muy tranquilo

Desde ahí Sesshoumaru se quedo en silencio y prefirió hacerse el dormido para que no lo molestaran además en una hora mas se lo llevarían al quirófano y las palabras de Rin todavía no se iban de su mente

**Una treinta de la tarde…** recién comienza el turno la ojimiel, apenas si pudo dormir en ese sillón, después he haberse quedado una parte de mañana en la habitación de Sesshoumaru no vio el caso de hacer tres horas de camino de ida y vuelta para llegar a su casa a medio dormir, cuando bajo a los vestidores por sus cosas al casillero opto por quedarse en una banca y dormir lo mas que pudiera antes de entrar a su turno… Rin entra al departamento de urgencias y se dirige a donde la jefa de departamento

_-Buenos días Rin-_ mira su tabla y se da cuenta de que…- _vaya Rin te tendremos solo esta tarde y mañana de noche…_

_-Si es que no llegue en la mañana a checar tarjeta y hable para poder compensar este día me dieron otro de noche para compensar…- _dice Rin

_-Me parece bien… hemos estado muy escasos de personal…_- menciona la jefa de piso volviendo su vista a sus anotaciones

**Dos cuarenta de la tarde** Rin mira su reloj…

_-"Ya deben estar terminando en el quirófano"- _suspira resignada a que no podrá ir en el transcurso de la tarde para saber como va la intervención

**Tres treinta de la tarde** Sesshoumaru despierta aun en el quirófano pero por lo que ve ya le han colocado otro yeso para fijar el hueso, tal y como se lo había dicho Rin en la mañana…

**Diez de la noche…** Rin camina por el pasillo con rumbo a la habitación de su compañero de clases, toca quedamente la puerta de la habitación esperando respuesta de dentro, del otro lado Sesshoumaru le da el paso…

_-¿Como estas? -_ dice tímidamente Rin

_-Ya estoy mejor Minamoto…-_ contesta algo ensimismado en un libro

Rin ve a Sesshoumaru con una pluma y lo que parece un libro

_-¿Que haces Adaite-san?-_ pregunta Rin asomándose un poco a lo que hace

_-Algunos crucigramas para mantener la mente activa…-_ le dice Sesshoumaru sin dejar de ver el grueso libro_…- ya casi lo termino _

_-El crucigrama o el libro completo…-_ pregunta Rin al ver el libro terminado en mas de la mitad

La ojimiel se sonríe al ver como levanta la vista Sesshoumaru para verla después de decir esto… el albino deja de escribir

_-No he tenido mucho que hacer en esta cama…-_ dice Sesshoumaru

_-¿Cuando te dan de alta?-_ pregunta Rin

_-Mañana por la tarde…- _responde Sesshoumaru

_-Vendrá tu novia por ti supongo…-_ menciona algo cabizbaja la ojimiel apretando el asa de la bolsa que lleva para disminuir ese sentimiento que hasta ahora no sabe que es y le produce un enorme malestar

_-¿Te refieres a Sara?...-_ le responde Sesshoumaru algo incrédulo por lo que escucho de Rin, pensando en el mal juicio que la chica se formo al verla llegar

_-Es muy linda, tiene muy bonitos ojos…-_ comienza a decir Rin adulando a la que piensa es novia de su compañero de clases

Rin lo mira extrañamente con una sonrisa en sus labios y con la mirada algo perdida en la nada, este al verla nota el brillo en los ojos de la chica, nunca antes lo había notado, detrás de esas ojeras…

_-"La que tiene bonitos ojos es ella… creo que ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo bonita que es"-_ piensa el convaleciente Sesshoumaru _- No es mi novia_ – dice finalmente para volver su vista al libro en sus manos

Rin siente un inesperado alivio al escuchar eso

-_Por cierto donde está tu padres…-_ pregunta la ojimiel tratando de cambiar de tema

_-Mi padre esta en lo oficina… vino unas horas… se quedo hasta que me pasaron al cuarto, el e Izayoi se fueron hace una hora_

_-Vaya… entonces estas solo…-_ dice Rin viendo el reloj en su muñeca que ya es algo tarde

_-Es muy noche… por que no descansas aquí, debes estar cansada…-_ menciona Sesshoumaru de pronto

Rin analiza la situación, en dado caso de que se fuera a su casa llegaría a las doce de la noche y solo le tendría cuatro horas para dormir, además…

_-Mis padres salieron de la ciudad, lo mas probable es que mis hermanos no estén en casa o tal vez "ocupados" no creo que haya mucho que hacer en casa… ¿puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?-_ pregunta Rin

_-No veo por que no, te estoy diciendo que puedes descansar aquí…-_ le dice Sesshoumaru viéndola hablar

_-Gracias…-_

La ojimiel va hacia el sillón mientras Sesshoumaru continua haciendo el crucigrama, minutos después ve a Rin sentada leyendo un pequeño libro y por lo que ve es una de tipo manga…

_-¿Que lees…?-_ le pregunta Sesshoumaru

_-No es nada interesante…- _dice tocándose la nuca apenada mientras cierra el librillo y vuelve a meterlo a su bolsa

_-¿Lees esas cosas…? _– le dice Sesshoumaru sin intenciones de molestarla

-_Si… -_ nerviosa desvía su mirada ya mas incómoda – _es como… un escape de la realidad… con esto pienso… que mi vida no es tan mala…_

_-Ya veo…_- es lo único que le dice Sesshoumaru

Mira a Rin a lo lejos levantarse de su lugar

_-Voy por algo de tomar…-_ dice Rin

Rin demora un largo rato en regresar y va a su lugar nuevamente

_-Me encontré con unas compañeras en el pasillo… al parecer eres la novedad…-_ menciona la ojimiel

_-¿A que te refieres?- _pregunta Sesshoumaru

_-Todas se expresan muy bien de ti…- _

_-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?...- _es Sesshoumaru mas serio de lo normal

_-Claro…-_ dice Rin guardando un poco compostura

_-Tu… ¿salías hace poco con Byakuya… no es así?-_ suelta sin mas Sesshoumaru

Rin se queda muda un rato algo confusa, en ningún momento le ha mencionado algo a el, pero si el encuentro de la ultima vez que tuvieron los tres… a caso… ¿le dio a entender eso?, la ojimiel se sonríe nerviosa por lo directo que es… respira profundo, pensándolo bien, nunca antes había hablado de eso con nadie y mas que eso es que nadie le pregunto de esa relación ya que nadie sabia

_-Nadie lo sabia…-_ responde finalmente…- solo _estuvimos saliendo unas semanas y me termino…-_ menciona la ojimiel

_-¿Y a que se debió?...-_ pregunta el albino

_-Bueno lo comprendo… yo… veras al final del día a mi no me quedaba tiempo para un novio… me la pasaba en la escuela y en ese tiempo tenia un trabajo de noche de paramédico en unas ambulancias, entrenaba mucho en la escuela… además…_ - baja la vista y evita ver al albino _–… mas que eso… creo que fue la ocasión en la que estando a solas me negué a pasar la noche con el…- _dice algo ruborizada

_-Hmp… -_ es la única expresión que da Sesshoumaru a lo que acaba de escuchar… viniendo de Byakuya eso es normal, pero se nota que a Rin le afecto mucho el que la haya dejado… de pronto viene a su mente algo que alcanzo a escuchar cuando se encontraba adormilado _-… Cuando estaba en urgencias escuche a uno de los médicos invitarte a salir… tiendes a repeler a cada hombre que se te acerca…- _menciona Sesshoumaru

Rin se comienza a ruborizar ferozmente, pero Sesshoumaru tiene razón en decir que los repele, cada vez que alguien la invita a salir, sea quien sea se niega a salir con ellos por miedo a que solo se burlen de ella o de que la usen

_-Si… le dije que…-_ Rin se ve interrumpida por Sesshoumaru

-_Que no podías por que tenias muchas cosas que hacer…-_ termina la oración Sesshoumaru recordándole lo que le dijo Rin al medico en esa ocasión y viendo la expresión de Rin_…- Lo de Byakuya te afecto mucho no es así…-_

_-Algo…-_ es lo único que le contesta la ojimiel…- _Lo adoraba, aun ahora… creo que aun le quiero demasiado… nunca pensé que alguien como el se fijaría en mi, pero me frustraba el hecho de no poder decírselo a nadie mas_

_-Es cierto, a mi ni siquiera me dijo que salías con el, aun ahora no lo ha hecho-_ dice serio Sesshoumaru

_-¿Entonces como es que sabias?-_ le pregunta igual de confundida

_-Sospechaba de eso, lo de hace unas semanas, la forma en que te comportabas cada vez que veías a Byakuya y la manera en que se expresaba Byakuya de ti cuando hablábamos _

Rin baja la mirada y ve la manta a un lado de ella, comienza a desdoblarla y se cobija con ella

_-Sabes… cuando salía con Byakuya… me gustaba mucho que me hablara al celular…-_menciona Rin bostezando y acomodándose en el sillón

_-¿Y tu no le hablabas…?-_ le pregunta el albino

_-Mmmm… la verdad no… la única vez que le hable me contesto y me dijo que estaba muy ocupado… y que después me marcaba… no lo volví a hacer… creo que me sentí mas mal que el no me hablara y… comencé a sentirme una carga para el…-_ dice Rin

_-A veces Byakuya suele ser muy frió…-_ menciona Sesshoumaru

-_Se parecen mucho…-_ le responde la ojimiel mirándolo desde su sitio

-_No me compares con ese imbecil…-_ le dice ofendido el albino

_-Jajaja… se llevan muy bien los dos…-_ se expresa Rin de manera algo burlona al mencionar esa cualidad de la cual también es dueño… la frialdad

_-Si… es uno de mis mejores amigos…-_ menciona Sesshoumaru

_-Ojala yo tuviera uno…-_ le dice Rin

_-¿Y por que no tienes amigos?_

_-A veces… encuentras a alguien con tus mismos gustos… pero… cuando se trata de apoyarte… no lo hacen… solo critican tu vida o te hacen a un lado…-_ le responde la chica de los ojos miel

_-Y no te gusta tener a alguien así_

Rin no se explica como es que tiene tanta confianza de contarle estas cosas a Sesshoumaru quien hace poco comenzó a tratar y mas sabiendo que este es amigo de Byakuya, tal vez a esta altura de las cosas ya no le importa que sepa de ella por Sesshoumaru de lo que sentía por el o de lo que aun siente… como pensar que Sesshoumaru hace unos meses ni siquiera la hacia en el mundo, o al menos en el salón de clases

* * *

GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA

Rin Tsuki


	10. Mi espacio

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 10**

**Mi espacio**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Trascurrió tan rápido la noche del domingo platicando y la madrugada se estaba haciendo presente en la habitación de hospital que se encuentra ocupada por el albino, Sesshoumaru desde su cama deja de reír por algo dicho por la ojimiel, observa a Rin cabeceando y abrazando un cojín hasta que no contesta mas a la conversación que le hacía, después de unos minutos el también decide acompañarla desde su cama durmiendo demasiado profundo hasta la mañana, para su sorpresa al despertar se da cuenta de que la chica de ojos cafés miel ya no está en su lugar, mas sin embargo escucha ruido proveniente del baño de la habitación, minutos más tarde ve a Rin salir ya vestida con ropa de civil y secándose el cabello con una toalla

_-Buenos días Adaite-san…-_ saluda Rin al albino

_-Minamoto… ¿que horas son?-_ pregunta el albino incorporándose en la cama

-_Seis de la mañana…-_ responde mirando su reloj en la muñeca…- _Izayoi ya esta aquí con tu hermano Inuyasha…- _

_-¿Vas a clases?- _pregunta Sesshoumaru

_-Si… y todavía tengo un poco de tiempo para enseñarte a usar las muletas…-_ le dice Rin sonriente

_-¿Muletas?...-_ dice un poco sacado de lugar Sesshoumaru

_-Si… no podrás apoyar tu pie para caminar, te tendrás que ayudar con las muletas-_ explica la ojimiel

Rin se acerca a la cama de Sesshoumaru y lo ayuda a levantarse de la cama, con cuidado le ayuda a depositar la pierna en el suelo, mientras que Sesshoumaru no pone resistencia en ser auxiliado esta vez

_-No la apoyes, ahora colócate la muleta bajo el hombro y apoya los brazos cada vez que pises con el pie derecho, deja arriba el pie izquierdo…-_ le instruye Rin, nunca pensó que estaría siendo ayudado por la chica que menos pensó le tendería la mano en este momento

Poco a poco Sesshoumaru comienza a andar por la habitación apoyado de las dichosas muletas, después de unos minutos comienza a sentir las manos adoloridas, Rin al verlo va a su maleta y le da un par de guantes

_-Son guantes de spinning, así no te rozará la palma de las manos… bueno… creo que tengo que irme o no llegare a la primera clase…-_ dice tranquilamente Rin con mochila en hombro y con la mente totalmente enfocada en lo que lleva en la bolsa, siempre es demasiado descuidada que olvida cargar con los libros que necesitara el resto del día

_-Cambiaste algunas guardias ¿verdad?...-_ pregunta el albino haciendo regresar su mente a la realidad a Rin

_-Si… y si no nos vemos tengo tu celular para pasarte las tareas…-_

_-No te preocupes por eso… no pienso estar en cama por mucho tiempo…-_ le dice Sesshoumaru sagazmente

_-Tienes que descansar o se te inflamara la pierna y dolerá mas…-_ le contesta por lo bajo la ojimiel, sabe que el comentario no será del agrado del albino

Esto lo dejo en silencio, sabe que Rin tiene razón, pero si Sara lo ve en cama no se querrá regresar a Italia y es lo menos que quiere, necesita estar ocupado en algo por lo menos para que no acapare su atención

_-Pero…- _duda un poco la ojimiel en seguir hablando pero se arma de valor…- _puedes trabajar en la oficina sentado con el pie elevado para que no se inflame, caminar poco, tomar mas líquidos, comer bien y tomar tus medicamentos como deben de ser…-_ le aconseja Rin al ver la renuencia de Sesshoumaru de no descansar en casa, y lo entiende ya que es hijo de uno de los empresarios con una de las compañías mas importantes del país_…- sin embargo no podrás conducir _

_-Eso no será problema, créeme…-_ le contesta sereno Sesshoumaru

Rin lo mira desde la puerta dispuesta a salir de ahí, no cabe duda de que Sesshoumaru es…

_-"Que terco es…"-_ piensa la ojimiel guardándose el comentario -_Solo… cuídate Adaite-san…-_ dice Rin reverenciándose y saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado

**Tres días después…**

**Jueves, una treinta de la tarde… **Rin ve un auto detenerse frente a ella en la parada del autobús fuera de las instalaciones de la universidad, lo vidrios totalmente polarizados no le dejaban ver quién es el dueño, desconfiada camina unos cuantos pasos mas delante de la estación pero el auto la sigue a donde va, Rin comienza a sentirse nerviosa por lo que esta pasando y aun mas por que se encuentra sola en ese lugar

_-"Y si es un secuestrador"…-_ piensa asustada Rin apretando el tirante de su mochila dispuesta a correr

De pronto el vidrio del auto comienza a descender para dejar ver al propietario de tan bello y misterioso auto

_-Minamoto… deja de caminar y sube_- le dice Sesshoumaru desde dentro con tono serio

_-A-Adaite-san… perdón… pensé… que…-_ dice Rin ya mas tranquila y llevándose la mano a la nuca

-_Ya sube al auto…_- le ordena Sesshoumaru…- _te llevare a SONCO _

A Rin no le queda mas que obedecer, ya es muy tarde como para negarse a un aventón, al subir se le resbala la puerta de la mano y esta se cierra de golpe logrando el enojo inmediato del albino

_-Pero así no Minamoto…-_ le alcanza a decir Sesshoumaru con los dientes apretados

_-Lo siento…-_ responde Rin bajando la cabeza

Finalmente arranca el auto y Sesshoumaru al ver el silencio de la chica se decide a hablar

_-¿Aun no has rentado el departamento?-_ pregunta el albino mirando hacia el frente

_-No…-_ contesta algo triste la chica

_-¿Por qué? –_ le dice Sesshoumaru mas en forma de reprimenda

_-Estaba juntando un poco más de dinero para el depósito…-_

_-Te dije que me avisaras cuando fueras a rentarlo…-_ le dice Sesshoumaru imperturbable

_-Es que… con lo ocupado que te vi en el trabajo y después de esto que te paso el fin de semana… no quería importunar-_ dice Rin mirando sus pálidas manos

_-En este mismo momento vamos para que firmes el contrato… ¿donde es?-_ dice Sesshoumaru disminuyendo la velocidad esperando a que Rin le indique el camino

_-Pero…-_ menciona lánguidamente Rin

_-Nada de pero… no es excusa… a mi se me paso pero tu debiste de habérmelo recordado…-_ le reprende el albino

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Sesshoumaru a una Rin todavía un poco confusa, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, nunca se imagino que ese día estaría a unos pasos de ser mas que libre, ser ella misma

_-Gracias Adaite-san…-_ le contesta Rin con la vista en el suelo del auto, de pronto recuerda que Sesshoumaru no debería estar conduciendo siendo que está en su tercer día pos quirúrgico_…- ¿cómo es que estas conduciendo si tienes el yeso…?-_ le pregunta Rin tratando de mirarlo a los ojos

_-Es automático, solo uso el pie derecho para conducir… hice lo que me dijiste para poder estar en la oficina, fue buena idea eso de elevar el pie…-_ menciona el albino con la vista al frente_…- "y por fortuna Sara se fue ayer…"-_ piensa victorioso

_-"No cabe duda de que es un terco…"-_ piensa Rin volteando su mirada al frente…- _el complejo de departamentos esta sobre el 1-22-8800 Tokyo sobre la avenida _

_-Creo que ya sé donde es…-_ finaliza el albino para dar con la dirección que le dio la ojimiel

Al llegar al complejo de departamentos Rin baja del auto cerrando la puerta del auto con cuidado para no enfadar de nuevo a su compañero seguida de Sesshoumaru que al ver el edificio se da cuenta de que está bien ubicado, toma sus muletas y camina hasta donde Rin, a la ojimiel le quedaría muy cerca de la facultad, el hospital y la empresa, el edificio se ve en buen estado además de que por lo que nota el edificio no cuenta con más de diez departamentos a diferencia de otros edificios que puede contar con más de treinta cuartos pequeños, ambos suben por las escaleras, Rin le ofrece ayudarle a subir pero este solo con la mirada se niega a que le ayude a hacer algo que él puede hacer perfectamente, Rin se limita a ir a un lado de él viendo que no le cuesta nada de trabajo subir, mientras pasan por los pisos Sesshoumaru se da cuenta de que es espacioso el pasillo, en cuanto llegan al tercer piso va a donde el balcón y se apoya en el, ve a Rin marcar un numero en su celular

_-¿A quién llamas? –_ le pregunta el albino

_-Pues… al dueño del departamento, vive aquí cerca, nos mostrara el lugar…-_ le responde Rin mirando su celular

_-Me parece bien… -_ dice volviendo su vista a la autopista…- _ya habías ¿venido no es así? _

_-Si, ya hace mucho tiempo… pero solo para tomar el numero para localizar al dueño-_ le responde la chica

_-¿Ya habías hablado con el? _

_-No… ni siquiera lo conozco…- _finaliza para luego hablar con el dueño del departamento a quien tiene en la línea

Al cerrar la llamada Rin voltea a donde Sesshoumaru quien se encuentra apoyado en el balcón deleitándose de la vista del lugar

-_Al parecer será mi primera falta del servicio _– menciona Rin algo preocupada

-_Y a mí me descontaran el día –_ les responde brevemente Sesshoumaru _– pero tú puedes compensar las faltas después _

_-En verdad pensé que por ser el hijo del…-_ se ve interrumpida por Sesshoumaru

-_Para mi padre soy otro empleado en la nomina…-_ sorprendentemente ve sonreír a la chica frente a él, al parecer le sonó gracioso

Sin más que decir Rin solo le queda mirarle con una sonrisa muy picara mientras Sesshoumaru dirige nuevamente su vista al balcón de ese tercer piso guardando en su mente esa sonrisa que desde que la conoce le ha parecido sincera, unos minutos mas tarde el dueño del departamento llega con ellos, se presenta y sin perder mas tiempo por la insistencia de Sesshoumaru les muestra el departamento por dentro, después de observar cada detalle de los dos cuartos, el baño, la cocina, la lavandería, la estancia y la sala del departamento ambos y aun mas Rin quedan satisfechos con el lugar, es hora de firmar el contrato, el dueño sale por un momento a su auto y regresa con los papeles que firmaran para cerrar el trato, coloca los papeles sobre la barra de la cocina y ambos se acercan, Sesshoumaru toma el papel y comienza a pasear sus ojos por cada línea con cuidado y rapidez

-_Y bien ¿listo para firmar? –_ dice el dueño observando a Sesshoumaru ofreciéndole la pluma para firmar

_-Yo no… Ella lo hará –_ le dice bajando el papel un poco para ver al dueño y enseguida apunta a Rin con sus ojos

_-¿Entonces no son matrimonio?-_ pregunta el dueño un poco sacado de lugar

_-A no…-_ responde Rin algo apenada y sonrojada, mientras Sesshoumaru solo se mantiene al margen del comentario y deja responder a su compañera de clases, cualquiera podría hacer ese juicio si viera a un hombre y a una mujer escoger un departamento – _viviré aquí yo sola_

_-Bien… entonces, firme aquí y por detrás de la hoja, le daré una copia y recibiré el primer pago de la renta y el anticipo en este momento…-_ explica el dueño

_-¿Le dará algún comprobante?-_ le pregunta Sesshoumaru al dueño al ver a Rin tan emocionada como para seguir ella con el tramite

-Claro…- dice sacando un talón de pago- _y perdón por lo de hace un momento, por confundirlos con un matrimonio…_

_-No hay problema…-_ responde Sesshoumaru tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

De pronto Rin vuelve a la realidad al ver al dueño escribir la cantidad que tiene que dar, todo fue tan repentino que se le olvido mencionar a Sesshoumaru que había que pasar por el dinero a su casa, Rin se acerca un poco al oído de Sesshoumaru para murmurarle

_-Adaite-san… no tengo el dinero conmigo…-_ dice por lo bajo Rin al oído del albino

_-Después me lo pagas, yo lo daré…-_ dice Sesshoumaru sacando el talón de cheques de su bolsillo, enseguida escribe la cantidad y finalmente endosa el cheque para después entregárselo al dueño

Rin únicamente se limita a observar lo que ambos hacen y minutos después ven salir al dueño dejando a Rin con las llaves del departamento en la mano, mientras Rin comenzaba a sentir tanto poder con esas llaves, Sesshoumaru da una vuelta mas por el departamento acompañado de sus muletas

_-Y bien… ¿cuándo te mudas?-_ le pregunta Sesshoumaru desde el umbral de la puerta de una de las habitaciones

_-No tengo muchas cosas en casa… solo una computadora, mis libros, ropa, zapatos, una grabadora…-_ responde Rin volteando a ver a Sesshoumaru

_-Entonces no tienes muebles…-_ lo dice Sesshoumaru mas como si estuviera meditando

-_Nada…-_ finaliza Rin

Sesshoumaru permanece en silencio por un momento, este analizando la situación, Rin hasta ahora, no ha sido interesada y mucho menos obsesiva con estar al lado de él, desde que la conoció le pareció una persona demasiado común, poco atractiva, desgarbada y distraída, bueno eso ultimo aun lo es, con el paso de los días se ha estado puliendo en su aspecto y ha estado sacando agallas de quien sabe dónde, pero con lo del fin de semana y las veces que le ha salvado el pellejo en la escuela no puede hacer otra cosa por ella más que apoyarla

_-Es temprano, vayamos a la mueblería –_ habla finalmente Sesshoumaru

-_Pero…-_ alcanza a decir Rin solo para ser reprendida por la mirada de Sesshoumaru

_-Iremos a la mueblería_- finaliza el albino caminando hacia la puerta

Rin al ver esa penetrante mirada no le queda de otra que ir tras el y para después cerrar la puerta con llave, acompañada de Sesshoumaru entran a una mueblería muy conocida para él y Rin comienza a escoger los muebles, Sesshoumaru decide quedarse sentado en uno de los sillones con previo aviso al encargado, este solo observa a Rin pasear por entre los muebles y en menos de tres horas terminan su recorrido, la ojimiel va a donde Sesshoumaru y le enseña la nota con lo que escogió

_-Cuatro sillas para bar, un colchón, una base, un escritorio para computadora, un love sit_ -Sesshoumaru lee en voz alta lo que dice el papel…- _¿y que no piensas comprar un televisor, estufa, refrigerador, alacena, lavadora, toallas, vajilla?_

_-No tengo tanto dinero_ – dice Rin abriendo por completo sus ojos

_-El dinero no es problema, todo lo estas sacando a crédito, lo iras pagando poco a poco… anda ve a elegir todo eso…-_ menciona Sesshoumaru mirando su reloj - _aun es temprano –_ le dice Sesshoumaru llevándose una revista al rostro para poder dormir un rato mas

Dos horas mas tarde Rin regresa con una nota mas para enseñársela a Sesshoumaru, este la observa con detenimiento y le sonríe de medio lado, al parecer ya entendió como se hacen las cosas en la vida real, no demoran en salir de la mueblería siendo ya las ocho de la noche, Sesshoumaru se lleva casi a rastras a la ojimiel para cenar en un restaurante cercano esto a raíz de un comentario de la chica, que desde que salió de su casa no había comido nada mas, no demoran mucho en el restaurante ya que Sesshoumaru nota a Rin bostezando y algo cansada

_-¿A dónde iremos?_ – le pregunta Rin recargada en el asiento del auto

-_A tu casa… ve a descansar Minamoto, mañana tendrás mucho trabajo en la compañía_ - le dice Sesshoumaru mirando al frente

Rin solo asiente y se acomoda en el asiento algo somnolienta, al parecer la cena le cayó de maravilla y le esta comenzando a dar mucho sueño, al llegara a casa de Rin se detiene, la chica que iba tanteando el camino en cuanto reconoció el camino a su casa trato de no quedarse dormida, toma sus cosas y se alista para bajar

_-¿Iras a clases Adaite-san?-_ pregunta Rin

_-No… aun no… tengo que estar temprano en la oficina, tendré junta con los inversionista- _

-_Te seguiré enviando las tareas por correo…-_ le dice Rin sonriendo

Sesshoumaru solo asiente y la observa sonreírle, estos tres días la chica le ha estado enviando los resúmenes que les han estado encargando además de algunos que tenia atrasados él y que son para entregar y derecho a examen, es lo mas que puede hacer por él la chica y se lo agradece

_-Ve a descansar Minamoto –_ termina por decirle Sesshoumaru a una cansada Rin

_-Hasta luego Adaite-san-_ dice Rin para después bajar del auto y entrar al edificio

Sesshoumaru la ve entrar al edificio hasta perderse en la oscuridad, muchas cosas pasan por su cabeza al verla, en apariencia, de la chica que conoció en el salón de clases queda poco, pero por dentro sigue siendo la misma chica inteligente que se sienta al frente a un lado de la ventana, que cabecea durante clases y que a veces parece estar en otro mundo del cual los maestros se empeñan en hacer que abandone, esa es Minamoto Rin… su compañera de clases, alguien por quien hasta el momento tiene sentimientos confusos

_-"Tengo que aclararme… esto que estoy sintiendo por ella, es distinto a lo que normalmente siento por una mujer"-_ piensa el albino

Y es que cada vez que estaba con Rin lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era de protegerla y hacerla sentir cómoda, cada vez que le hablaba por teléfono lo primero que le preguntaba era si ya había comido, ya que desde que la conoce sabe que nunca desayuna por lo menos bien antes de ir a clases, Sesshoumaru siempre trataba de saber si algo le había ocurrido en casa con sus hermanos pero nunca la hacía decirle lo mínimo, era más que evidente que peleaba con ellos a diario y nunca hablaba de eso con nadie, sabía que si ella rentaba el departamento podría verla más seguido, por eso era su insistencia en que lo rentara lo antes posible, pero también sabía que estaba mal, ya que ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía ella por él, una vez le dijo que lo admiraba

_-"Debe ser solo eso…"-_ piensa el albino mientras conduce de camino a su casa

Tal vez admiración era lo único que podía sentir por él esa chica, a ella no se le veía la menor expresión de amor que cualquier otra mujer reflejaría con solo tenerlo en frente, nunca se ponía nerviosa con su presencia, solo se limitaba a guardar silencio y atender a lo que él le decía, era como si fuese su senpai y nada más, ¡pero qué demonios! no había conocido persona mas hermética que la ojimiel, si solo le diera una señal para saber que no es de su agrado todo sería más fácil y podría darle vuelta a esa pagina

**Dos meses después **

**Diciembre, martes tres de la tarde…** estos últimos dos meses han sido muy pesados en todos sentidos para la ojimiel, el proceso de salir de su casa no fue para nada bueno y su futuro no se veía muy alentador las primeras semanas, la verdad nunca tuvo nada planeado en concreto, sus hermanos no le prestaron demasiada importancia a su salida, pero la madre de Rin fue sumamente severa y su padre termino por dejar de dirigirle la palabra, después de gritos y unas cuantas bofetadas por parte de su madre salió de su casa solo con lo que traía puesto y su mochila, vaya, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de ir a su cuarto por mas cosas, su madre la había interceptado en la puerta y prácticamente la había corrido de la casa cuando un día antes le había comentado que pronto saldría de la casa, trato de manejar la situación de la mejor manera pero no fue así, esa misma tarde salió de lo que llamaba su hogar hacia su nuevo departamento, con llave en mano y lagrimas que aun brotaban de sus ojos abrió la puerta y al entrar se dio cuenta de que aun no había sido reinstalado el servicio eléctrico, al ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua solo dio un trago amargo al darse cuenta de que tampoco había agua

_-Maldición –_ dice por lo bajo la ojimiel

Salió del lugar con camino a casa de su amiga Sumire la cual hacia poco había vuelto a ver, al llegar a casa de esta Rin entró con una sonrisa apenas dibujada, Sumire al instante noto que algo no andaba bien y conociéndola bien tenía que ver con su familia, se llevo una enorme sorpresa al saber que esta había sido prácticamente corrida de su casa, vivió un par de semanas con ella mientras se le restablecían los servicios, pero para hacer más grande el dolor en su pecho notó el distanciamiento de Sesshoumaru, ya habían pasado varias semanas en la que no habla con Sesshoumaru, este ha estado muy ocupado con asuntos de la empresa, apenas y tenía tiempo para comer, y aun menos se vieron por que el albino cambio el plan de estudios a uno llamado plan flexible en el cual solo tiene que enviar los trabajos por correo electrónico y presentar solo un examen por semestre, pero esto lo hizo sin previo aviso, así sin más lo dejo de ver en el salón de clases, pero quien era ella para que le diera explicaciones de lo que él hacía o dejaba de hacer, por otro lado Rin le ha estado enviando varios correos con tareas que ha hecho, quien quita y algo le sirva, pero ninguno de los correos regresa con respuesta del albino como en otras ocasiones, hace unos días dejo de preocuparse por todo eso haciéndose a la idea de que no quería saber más de ella, era lo que solía hacer la gente que conocía, simplemente irse de su lado

Hace una mañana muy fría, Rin maldice por lo bajo ese clima tan fastidioso, siempre ha odiado el invierno, sus manos y pies se sienten fríos y duelen, entumida alista su ropa y entra a la ducha para después dirigirse a colocarse sus prendas envuelta en varias toallas para evitar el frío en su habitación, ya vestida se dirige a la cocina, hoy sería un día largo, su casi octava semana en su nuevo departamento y lo único que tenía en la alacena era pan de caja y algunas piezas de jamón, al salir de su departamento tomo el auto bus con rumbo al supermercado, al entrar no pudo evitar dar un gran suspiro como añoraba sentir esta libertad de elegir lo que quería y meter lo que quisiera en el carrito del supermercado, de tener su vida y de no depender económicamente de nadie… era un sueño muy bonito en su mente desde que tenía quince años cuando su vida comenzó a cambiar, cuando el trato de sus padres y sus hermanos hacia ella fue más notorio y distante, casi para terminar sus compras Rin alcanza a distinguir una cabellera plateada que no veía hacía mucho tiempo y lo ve de la mano de alguien más, suspira profundamente sin lograr acabar con esa presión en su pecho, en automático corre a una de las cajas solas para pagar lo mar rápido que puede, al salir del supermercado toma un taxi y va de regreso a su departamento aun con ese palpitar en su pecho

Baja las bolsas ayudada del chofer del taxi, en cuanto le paga al chofer corre a la puerta y entra depositando cada una de las bolsas en el interior, no se imagino ver a su antiguo compañero de clases y ahora compañero de trabajo en un supermercado y menos de la mano de alguien mas

_-Que tonta soy… él nunca se fijaría en mi_ – dice en voz alta la ojimiel con un puchero en la cara

Hacia unas cuantas semanas supo que significaba esa opresión en su pecho, muchas veces lo quiso negar ya que él había sido muy bueno al prestarle el dinero, no tardo mucho en devolvérselo y después de eso no volvió a verle, inesperadamente suena su celular sacándola totalmente de esos pensamientos, vuelve su vista al celular y mira la llamada, no le sorprende mucho que esa personita le hable, se han estado comunicando mucho últimamente pero y solo por él ha sido que sabe que Sesshoumaru ha estado bien

_-Inuyasha hola…-_ habla Rin concentrándose en escuchar al pequeño

-_Rin-chan mi mamá me va a hacer una fiesta el sábado quiero que vengas… -_ se expresa muy animado el pequeño

-_No lo sé Inuyasha… pero… tratare de ir_ – formula Rin un poco desalentada

_-Mi mamá me dijo que trabajas ese día… ¿vendrás Rin -chan?-_

_-Gracias por invitarme Inuyasha… haré todo lo posible… por estar ahí-_ cierra la llamada y observa las bolsas en la puerta

La verdad no sabía si iría… pero trataría… ¿que es lo que le había dicho a Inuyasha?, siempre sale de las guardias en el hospital muy cansada, como iba a hacer para llegar a la fiesta del niño, respira profundo para volver a sus cosas, Rin comienza a acomodar la alacena y ve una de las latas de cóctel de frutas…

_-"Le haré un pastel y se lo llevare"-_ piensa animada mirando la lata

Lo hacía pensando en el pequeño que cumpliría años, trataría de ir… ella nunca tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños, nunca nadie le regalo nada, nunca había dinero para eso, nunca había tiempo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Rin, no se explica porque siempre pasaba eso, no se explica porque siempre se callaba ese sentimiento de soledad y siempre fue muy reprimida en todos los sentidos, por evitar el disgusto de sus padres y los golpes de sus hermanos prefería quedarse callada, de ahí su hermetismo, a nadie le importaría saber que pasaba con ella en casa, hasta la secundaria, cuando conoció a su entrañable amiga Sumire… la cual fue como su paño de lagrimas, hasta cierto punto, al ser esta cuatro meses mayor que Rin la protegía como si fuera su hermana mayor, pero después de salir de la preparatoria y al entrar Rin a la universidad no volvió a saber de ella hasta hace unos meses

**Nueve de la noche**… la chica escucha que tocan a la puerta con algo de desesperación, al vivir sola no se confía nunca de quien llama a la puerta, Rin se levanta del suelo donde se encontraba ejercitándose con abdominales, hacía mucho frío como para salir al gimnasio de la facultad a practicar, al llegar a la puerta se da cuenta de que es la persona que menos esperaba encontrase en su puerta

_-Minamoto… -_ dice en tono serio y pausado un albino en ropa casual

-_Adaite-san… hola… que… ¿Qué haces aquí?...-_ pregunta algo confusa, hacia mucho que no le veía y el que estuviera a esta hora en la puerta de su casa la sacaba totalmente de lugar

-_Solo te traía una invitación, Inuyas…-_ se vio interrumpido por la chica

-_A si… me acaba de hablar para invitarme a su fiesta de cumpleaños… pasa… ¿quieres algo de tomar…?-_ dice la ojimiel abriendo totalmente la puerta

-_No puedo, la verdad solo vine a dejarte esto… Anjia está abajo…-_ habla sin pausas mirando su reloj

Mientras Rin de pronto recuerda la escena de la que fue espectadora hacia unas horas atrás, de pronto se sintió muy mal, su mirada bajo de donde estaba lentamente

_-E… entonces… nos vemos el sábado-_ dice por lo bajo la chica mientras aprieta la perilla de la puerta

_-Está bien… buenas noches Minamoto –_ es lo único que responde el albino para después irse

Rin ve como baja las escaleras lentamente, no entendía como hacia unos meses se portaba de una manera tan cordial y ahora muy apenas y le dirigió la palabra

_-Está mal _

Si… estaba mal, no debía de haberse enamorado de alguien que estaba fuera de su alcance y que mucho menos se fijaría en ella, ahora tendría que batallar para olvidarse de él, cierra la puerta y se va hasta el suelo recargada en la puerta, repentinamente un par de lagrimas rodaron de forma asimétrica por sus mejillas, había llorado antes cuando perdió a Byakuya, más bien cuando la dejo ir, alguien a quien jamás se imagino tener, pero nunca había llorado por algo que nunca había sido de ella

_-Que estúpida soy… patética…-_ dice apretando las manos hasta dejar marcas en sus palmas

Había cerrado completamente su corazón desde que Byakuya la dejo, se juro así misma que nunca más se fijaría en nadie como él, se prometió a sí misma no volver a estar al lado de alguien, pero ahora lo volvió a hacer, le estaba siendo muy lastimoso estar en esa situación, camina hacia la regadera para tomar un baño, eran vacaciones de invierno, pero al parecer no las disfrutaría, cuanto añoraba salir de vacaciones a una playa o algo por el estilo, pero su condición económica claramente se lo impedía

Fue una semana muy larga, trato de tener la mente ocupada en algo interesante, mirar alguna serie por televisión, arreglar una computadora vieja para poder utilizarla ya que la de ella se quedo en casa de sus padres, pero termino tan pronto que no la mantuvo entretenida por mucho, trato de salir a pasear pero el frío y la nieve inusual no le gustaban del todo, siempre ha sido muy propensa a contraer enfermedades respiratorias y tampoco podía darse el lujo de enfermar, nadie pagaría sus deudas si llegara a faltar a cualquiera de los dos trabajos que tenia, lo que le daban en la empresa como pasante no era mucho y su sueldo en el hospital prácticamente le costeaba todo lo que tenía, se la paso en cama envuelta en un cobertor pensando en mucho y en nada a la vez, por fin llego el sábado… y a casi una hora de terminar sus labores prepara sus cosas para salir, ha sido un día muy largo de labores… sumamente estresada al subir al auto bus recuerda que hoy fue la fiesta de Inuyasha… se imagina como habrá sido el festejo, cuántos niños habrían ido, verlos jugar como ella no pudo hubiera sido muy entretenido

**Once de la noche…** baja del autobús y va a su casa a toda prisa y entra para salir inmediatamente con el pastel que le hizo un día antes al pequeño hermano del albino

**Doce treinta de la noche…** Rin llega a casa del pequeño Inuyasha, toca el timbre de la reja esperando a que alguien le abriera, minutos más tarde ve a Inutaishio salir a abrir

_-Rin… es…_ - le dice Inutaishio

-_Es tarde… lo se… no pude llegar a la fiesta de Inuyasha… lo siento…-_ Inutaishio hace entrar a Rin a la casa ya que el frío del patio estaba insoportable, nota la caja en las manos de Rin… -_Entra… Inuyasha esta arriba…-_ le indica el mayor

-_Ya debe estar dormido… solo… le traigo esto… ¿se lo podría dar?-_ le dice Rin tendiéndole la caja al mayor

_-Claro… -_ toma la caja y nota que huele muy bien

_-Gracias… solo dígale que lo disfrute… mañana tengo que trabajar… los veré el lunes…-_ se reverencia la chica para después darse la media vuelta para salir de la casa

-_Te llevo a tu casa…-_ la detiene Inutaishio pero esta no tarda en negar la oferta

_-No es necesario Inutaishio-sama hay un taxi en la entrada…-_ dice mientras sonríe la ojimiel

El mayor solo la observa irse hacia el taxi, lo que tenia de conocer a Rin nunca la había visto tan preocupada por faltar a la fiesta de un niño… al cerrar la puerta principal pudo notar como la puerta de la habitación de Sesshoumaru se cerraba despacio y en silencio… mientras que la puerta de Inuyasha se abría de un azote…

_-Escuche la voz de Rin-chan papá… ¿vino?-_ dice alegre el niño bajando las escaleras tan rápido como sus pequeños pies se lo permiten

-_Si… se acaba de ir y te trajo esto…-_ dice Inutaishio dándole en las manos el regalo de Rin

_-¿Qué es?...-_ pregunta ansioso el pequeño

-_Un pastel… _

_-Huele bien… ¿pero por qué dejaste que se fuera?...-_ le reprende el niño

_-Entiéndela Inuyasha… mañana temprano tiene que ir a trabajar…-_ trata de disculpar a la chica

El niño con pastel en manos lo lleva a la cocina seguido de su padre

_-Vamos a guardarlo, ya es tarde en la mañana lo probaras…-_ le dice Inutaishio

-_Si papá_

Inuyasha corre a su habitación atendiendo la orden de su padre, después de dejar el pastel en el refrigerador, Inutaishio lo mira feliz correr por las escaleras, por otro lado, ha estado notando a Sesshoumaru muy extraño estos últimos meses y más después del día que falto a trabajar, nunca había faltado pero tampoco le dijo la razón de por qué lo hizo

**Domingo, Siete treinta de la mañana…** Inuyasha baja hasta la cocina y abre el refrigerador viendo tan suculento manjar a la vista

_-¿Qué haces tan temprano enano…?-_ se escucha una ronca voz desde la puerta de la cocina

-_Ani-san… vine a probar del pastel que me trajo Rin-chan anoche…-_ dice contento Inuyasha sacando el pastel del refrigerador

Sesshoumaru se acerca a él y lo ayuda a servirse… pero claro que se dio cuenta de la llegada de la chica anoche, quiso salir a ver qué era lo que hacía tan noche en su casa, solo se limito a entre abrir la puerta para escuchar, por un momento pensó que algo malo le había pasado, pero pensándolo bien ella siempre es muy reservada con lo que le pasa y no iría a él cuando algo le pasara, con lo poco que tiene de conocerla, sabe que solo se quedaría callada y no mencionaría nada de lo pasado, el que estuviera en su casa solo quería decir que quería disculparse con Inuyasha por no haber ido a su fiesta de cumpleaños y no se había equivocado

_-Corta uno grande ani-san… tiene que estar rico si lo hizo Rin-chan…-_ le dice el niño sentado a la mesa de la cocina con tenedor en mano

Este se limita a servirle y darle un vaso de leche para acompañarlo… el niño toma el vaso y el plato y en seguida lo ve bajar del lugar

_-¿A dónde vas enano?-_ le reprende Sesshoumaru

_-A mi cuarto…- _Inuyasha baja la cabeza y lo mira con cara de perrito regañado

_-No vayas a tirar nada…-_ dice esto último dejándolo hacer lo que quiere

_-¿Ani-san… me prestarías tu celular para hablar con Rin-chan? _

_-No enano… no le hablaras hoy… debe estar ocupada en su trabajo… hazlo mañana _

_-Está bien ani-san…-_ habla en tono bajo y resignado el pequeño

Inuyasha sube a su cuarto con algo de dificultad y entra a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de el… mientras tanto Sesshoumaru se decide a servirse un poco de ese pastel… nunca lo ha dudado Rin tiene muy buen toque en la cocina y mas con los postres dulces, el primer pastel que probo de ella le supo de maravilla y el resto que le dio en esa vez lo guardo muy bien para que nadie tomara de el… recuerda como hace algunas semanas cuando todavía estaba yendo a clases presenciales en la facultad ella traía un almuerzo en una bandeja y le ofreció un poco

**Flash back **

En una de las bancas de los patios del campus de la universidad Rin junto a Sesshoumaru se encuentran platicando, esta le acababa de decir que se había salido de su casa, en cierta forma se sintió bien de escuchar eso pero el rostro de la chica denotaba cierta tristeza

_-¿Qué es eso Minamoto? –_ pregunta ante lo evidente

_-Mi almuerzo…-_ le responde mientras quita la tapa del recipiente

-_Minamoto… ¿dónde te estás quedando si el departamento no tiene aun instalado el servicio eléctrico ni de agua?- _esto ante la duda que le originó saber que había salido de su casa tan de repente, la chica no había mencionado nada de lo que le había pasado con su familia y sobre todo con su mamá

_-En casa de una amiga de la secundaria… me dio tiempo de preparar algo para todo el día… ¿quieres?- _contesta sin mas explicaciones ofreciéndole del contenido del recipiente

Mientras Sesshoumaru negaba con la cabeza, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio un bocado cerca de su boca

_-Solo un poco por favor no lo desprecies…-_ le dice de una forma muy tierna como jamás había imaginado escucharla decirle

Sesshoumaru toma los palillos y prueba un poco, lo degusta por un rato y traga despacio

_-Sabe bien…-_ se limita a decirle el albino

No volvió a tocar el tema de tan repentina salida de casa, le había comentado hacia unas semanas que ese departamento le serviría muy bien de bodega, que pasarías un poco mas de tiempo antes de vivir en el, pero no paso así

**Fin flash back**

Al igual que Rin, Sesshoumaru sabe que la chica está bien porque su hermano menor se encarga de darle santo y seña de lo que hace la ojimiel ya que el pequeño habla muy seguido con ella por celular, aprovechándose de la inocencia del pequeño, pero debido a su confuso corazón solo se limita a saber lo mínimo de ella, es cierto que la ve en el trabajo, pero mantiene su distancia con ella

Ya por la tarde ve que Inuyasha toma el teléfono y marca un número con dificultad, no se atreve a preguntar ya que lo ve sumamente concentrado en lo que hace, para su edad siempre ha sido un niño muy inteligente

_-¿Hola…?-_ dice Inuyasha tapando la bocina del teléfono y hablando muy bajo

Sesshoumaru solo observa como habla al auricular, mientras del otro lado de la línea Rin se lleva una sorpresa al saber de quién se trata, contesta mientras se encuentra escribiendo sus reportes

_-¿Inuyasha como estas? _

_-Bien Rin-chan… gracias por mi regalo de cumpleaños estuvo muy rico…-_ dice muy armonios el pequeño tratando de hablar muy bajo

_-¿Y le diste a tu hermano? _

_-Si… todos comieron y les gusto mucho sobre todo a mi mami…- _

_-Me da gusto, sabes mañana saldré temprano del trabajo - _

_-¿Vas a venir?.... genial Rin-chan así podremos jugar…- _

_-Sabes tengo un poco de trabajo… ¿hablamos mañana?-_ le dice Rin disculpándose por no poder seguir hablando con el

_-__Si… adiós Rin-chan…- _

_-__Bye -_

El pequeño Inuyasha baja la bocina y cuelga con cuidado, mientras que Sesshoumaru después de escuchar que el niño se encontraba hablando con Rin trato de escuchar la conversación pero no pudo muy bien ya que Rin tiene un timbre de voz muy bajo, el albino se para frente a Inuyasha y lo mira enojado, cosa que atemoriza al niño al instante

_-Te dije que no le hablaras al trabajo a Minamoto…-_ le levanta la voz Sesshoumaru

_-No podía esperar…-_ dice bajando la cabeza para no ver la expresión de su hermano mayor - _Es que…-_ a punto del llanto, el pequeño se lleva las manos a la cara - _Ella me trajo mi regalo anoche… yo solo… quería agradecerle…-_ habla finalmente el niño

El pobre niño a comenzado a llorar, Sesshoumaru se acerca a el y en un acto totalmente inesperado lo abraza… siempre ha sido su punto débil verlo llorar y mas por su culpa, pero tampoco puede mostrarse tan débil ante el

_-Lo siento enano…-_ le dice por lo bajo el albino

_-Tonto ani-san, tonto…-_ le dice Inuyasha aun llorando y golpeándolo con la mano en el pecho, pero Sesshoumaru no deja de abrazarlo… -_Nada más porque tu no la quieres…-_ acusa duramente el pequeño, comentario que pesa sobre Sesshoumaru

_-¿Quien te dijo eso? _

_-Siempre la tratas mal, no le haces caso, ya no le hablas por teléfono, pobrecita y tú no quieres que yo le hable… pero cuando crezca me voy a ir a vivir a su casa para que no esté sola…- _sentencia el pequeño

_-Ella no está sola… tiene a su familia…-_ le explica Sesshoumaru

_-Si lo está, sus papas no la quieren, por eso no vive con ellos _

Verdaderamente que es un niño muy listo, no se explica cómo es que llego a esa conclusión pero fue muy acertada, si bien es cierto, Rin perdió el poco contacto que tenia con ellos cuando salió definitivamente de esa casa, pero aun le calaba que le haya dicho que no la quería, tampoco podía darle explicaciones al niño por que ni el mismo sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, se estuvo viendo con Anjia un par de veces, pero no se sentía para nada tranquilo como con Rin, mantuvo distancia con ella por que se encontraba muy confuso, había visto a Rin rechazar propuestas de hombres con profesiones mucho más reconocidas, no podría soportar el rechazo de la chica y ha optado por lo más sano, tenerla a su lado como la buena amiga que ha sido, pero no sabe hasta cuándo lo soportara, nunca había tratado con alguien como Rin, alguien independiente de la mano un hombre pero a la vez carente de cariño, Rin es como una esponja, enséñala a vivir en la vida real y no volverá a pedirte tu ayuda, el hizo esto último y de alguna forma se arrepiente

Rin mira por la ventana del autobús, son las diez treinta y aun se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, hacia unos minutos lo acababa de abordar no puede despejar su mente de la llamada de Inuyasha y también recuerda que le dijo que se verían el lunes en la tarde pero ahora que está sentada y siente como sus pies pesan toneladas y encima de eso mañana tiene que estar a primera hora en la oficina para terminar de reparar un par de computadoras del área negra… tampoco puede olvidar como hacia un par de días vio a Sesshoumaru abrazado de la tal Anjia en el súper mercado… eso fue lo que más le dolió lo extraño fue que pensó que no le afectaría tanto ya que él y ella no son nada más que compañeros de trabajo y que la amistad que tiene es solo una pequeña línea entre la cortesía y el agradecimiento desde el accidente que protagonizo algunos meses atrás el albino, que mas podría ser…

* * *

PERDON POR DEMORAR TANTO EN PUBLICARLO... HE ESTADO VIENDO DEMASIADOS ANIMES NUEVOS QUE CREO QUE ME EMOCIONE MUCHO CON ELLOS

SE LOS RECOMIENDO MUCHO, UNO DE ELLOS ES **NODAME CONTABILE**, ESTA MUY GRACIOSO Y ROMANTICO Y MUY LINDO SI LES GUSTA LA MUSICA CLASICA Y EL OTRO ANIME ES **NANA,** UN POCO DEPRIMENTE PERO MUY LINDO

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A LOS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC

ATTE:

Rin Tsuki


	11. Conociéndote

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 11**

**Conociéndote **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Sábado, diez de la mañana**, para Minamoto Rin esta ha sido una semana muy extraña dentro de lo poco normal que ha sido su vida, después de lo ocurrido el fin de semana no pensó que volvería a salir de su departamento, sus sentimientos seguían heridos por las pocas palabras que cruzo con su ex compañero de clases, no ha cruzado palabra con sus hermanos desde hace un tiempo y por primera vez en su vida siente que extraña estar en su casa, sentir la presencia de mas gente rodeándola aunque la ignoren, escuchar el televisor en la otra habitación y a su padre roncar a todo pulmón, a su madre gritarle a ella que apague el televisor y a sus hermanos ofenderla a cada oportunidad que tienen, mira su reloj, como siempre desde que lo compro marca una hora de mas

-_Es temprano_ – dice la ojimiel viendo el techo blanco

Se levanta de la cama y va a la ventana para cerrarla, toda la noche hizo mucho frio y olvido cerrarla, pero fuera de eso, hoy seria un día muy bueno, está de vacaciones en el hospital, así que terminara de arreglar el departamento y hará una deliciosa cena porque su amiga Sumire, con quien vivió solo un par de semanas antes de instalarse en su departamento vendrá a visitarla junto con el esposo de esta y su pequeña hija como compensación de las molestias que le originó la chica en su casa

**  
Tres de la tarde, sábado,** Rin se encuentra atareada recogiendo la casa y en específico lavando el baño, luce desaliñada y con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, deja el cepillo a un lado al escuchar el timbre de la puerta principal

-_Espero que no se a Sumire, aun no termino-_ se dice a si misma con rumbo a la puerta de la casa, se da cuenta de que no es quien creía que era

Por alguna extraña razón no se sentía mal al verle como pensó que se sentiría cuando lo llegara a ver, por un momento sintió la desesperación de preguntar por qué hacía mucho que no se veían, pero con solo verlo ahí parado en su puerta, saber la razón de ese distanciamiento fue la de menos

-_Adaite-san, Inuyasha_- dice Rin sorprendida y con tono de voz moderado, mira al pequeño que se encuentra a un lado de Sesshoumaru

Sin dudar ni un segundo se arrodilla y lo abraza con fuerza, no lo había visto para felicitarlo de todas formas y esta era una buena ocasión para hacerlo

-_Hueles a detergente_- le dice el pequeño con tono risueño

-_Si, estoy lavando el baño, pero entren…-_ menciona haciéndose a un lado para que ambos pasen

-_Creo que hemos sido muy inoportunos Minamoto_- atina a decir Sesshoumaru aun en la puerta, había conducido hasta ahí con la esperanza de hablar con ella como hace mucho que no lo hacía, e Inuyasha era su único pretexto para llegar a ella

Mientras Inuyasha corre hasta el Jame Kube de Rin sobre la televisión Rin se acerca a Sesshoumaru y lo mira con tanta intensidad en los ojos como nunca antes había visto a otra chica verlo, el idiota había sido el al no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que en realidad sentía por la ojimiel

-_Para nada Adaite-san, pasa… hacia mucho que no nos veíamos…-_ es lo único que dice Rin con ese tono de voz tan quedo que solo Sesshoumaru sabe descifrar de los labios de la chica

-_Si… -_ habla finalmente Sesshoumaru llevando su mirada hacia la de Rin, sabe que ese alejamiento fue más su culpa que de ella, pero él nunca lo aceptara de esa forma ya que su orgullo se lo impide

Esos instantes de miradas reciprocas fueron suficientes para hacer entender a Sesshoumaru que no podría estar lejos de ella nunca mas, pero un llamado desde dentro los hace voltear

-_Quiero jugar_- grita Inuyasha interrumpiendo inesperadamente a ambos

-_No_- responde terminantemente Sesshoumaru a su medio hermano con el control del juego en manos

-_Por favor_- dice suplicante Inuyasha viendo a Rin

_-Claro…-_ Rin enciende los aparatos y le da varios cd`s a Inuyasha para que escoja uno – _¿sabes programarlo? _

-_Si _– responde tomando los cd´s de las manos de Rin muy contento

Rin sabe de lo cuidadoso que es Inuyasha con ese tipo de cosas así que lo deja hacer lo que quiera con ello

_-Lo descompondrá_- le advierte Sesshoumaru tomando asiento

_-No creo, el tiene uno en casa ¿no es así?... lo cuida bien, deberías tener mas confianza en él _– habla Rin mientras regresa al baño donde solo le falta enjuagar las paredes del jabón en ellas

Sesshoumaru se levanta del sillón dejando a Inuyasha muy entretenido con el video juego yendo a donde Rin va

_-¿Qué haces?-_ pregunta haciendo platica Sesshoumaru

_-La cena y terminando de lavar el baño… vendrá una amiga de la secundaria _

_-¿Un amiga? _

_-Si, vendrá con su esposo… ¿quieren quedarse a cenar? _

Sesshoumaru se queda en silencio unos minutos mientras que de la nada escucha a su hermano a un lado de él rogándole que se queden

-_Di que si ani-san… mi papá no va a estar en todo el día y mi mamá está con sus amigas_- le dice jalándole del pantalón sin ninguna precaución en arruinarle su vestimenta

_-No lo sé_- dice mirando a Rin, pero al ver a la chica no duda en contestar, después de todo no sería mala idea conocer más de ella -_Está bien, nos quedaremos_

_-Si…-_ brinca Inuyasha enérgicamente corriendo al control del video juego

Sesshoumaru ve al niño correr contento que decide no decir más, se vuelve a donde Rin

_-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-_ pregunta a Rin esperando una respuesta

-_Mmm… no… ya casi termino, solo me falta el baño y trapear el piso_

-¿_Segura que no quieres que te ayude?_ – expresa Sesshoumaru recargando la cabeza en el marco de la puerta

-_Ve con Inuyasha… a ti te hace falta descansar_ – le dice Rin sincerando su voz a sabiendas de lo mucho que necesita descansar

Sesshoumaru ve a Rin continuar sus tareas tratando de apurarse a terminar y unos minutos mas tarde va a la sala y se sienta a un lado de Inuyasha solo para mirar el juego de Inuyasha, debe admitir que es muy bueno para su edad pero no esta de mucho humor para jugar

-_Ani-san… ¿juegas?-_ le pregunta Inuyasha con control en manos y sin voltear a verlo

-_No_- responde ufano Sesshoumaru restregándose los ojos

_-¿Tienes sueño ani-san?_ – lo mira el niño terminando de jugar el primer nivel

_-Un poco _

_-¿Por que no te duermes?_

-_No es apropiado_

_-Bueno…-_ dice Inuyasha subiendo los hombros volviendo al juego

**Cinco minutos después…**

-_Ani-san_ – dice Inuyasha sin recibir respuesta del que ahora yace profundamente dormido a su lado

Al terminar con el baño Rin se acerca a donde los dos albino para ver si se les ofrece algo, se sorprende de ver tan bonita escena, un albino durmiendo plácidamente con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los pies extendidos hacia el frente

-_Pero si se quedo dormido_- menciona Rin en voz baja

_-Shhh_…- hace un ademan el pequeño haciendo sonreír a Rin

Inmediatamente Rin va a su recamara y le lleva una cobija para cubrirlo, Inuyasha se acerca y cubre bien a Sesshoumaru

_-"Sesshoumaru trabaja mucho"-_ dice Rin mirando a Inuyasha- _No hagas tanto ruido voy a terminar de preparar la cena _

**  
Una hora después…**

Rin se encuentra en la ducha, al salir ve a Sesshoumaru aun dormido y a Inuyasha muy entretenido con el videojuego, continua su camino al cuarto para vestirse, al salir ya trae un pantalón de vestir gris a cuadros con un chaleco de la misma tela a cuadros y una blusa de lino blanca abajo, va al sillón y se sienta del otro lado donde se encuentra Inuyasha para poder maquillarse un poco y terminar de arreglarse el cabello

_-Das shane__ (1)__ Rin-chan_ – menciona Inuyasha en alemán, su segunda lengua

-_A… danke (__3)__ Inuyasha-Kun_- dice sonriente la ojimiel al escucharlo hablar en ese idioma, no le sorprende ya que sabe de antemano que el pequeño vivió gran parte de su vida en Alemania

Del otro lado del sillón Sesshoumaru comienza a despertar al sentir un agradable aroma inundar la habitación, sin abrir los ojos continua disfrutando de ese aroma tan agradable

_-"Perfume… de vainilla…"-_ piensa el albino mientras lentamente gira su vista y mira a un lado, ve a Inuyasha aun jugando… extiende su vista adormilada y alcanza a ver a Rin del otro lado del pequeño viéndose en un pequeño espejo, la mira muy concentrada en lo que hace… es una de las pocas veces que ve a Rin arreglándose y cuando lo hace no se ve nada mal, es muy bonita, pero el maquillaje hace que resalte el tono de sus ojos, Rin termina y mira a su izquierda

_-Oh… Adaite-san… ¿dormiste bien?-_ habla con su tono de voz quedo que tanto deleita a Sesshoumaru

-_Eh… _- exclama Sesshoumaru

Y es que se ha quedado sin más que decir, permanece ensimismado con el ligero maquillaje de la ojos miel

_-¿Que tanto me ves…? debo verme horrible_- dice Rin algo preocupada volviendo su vista al espejo

_-__Rin ist nicht wahr sie sehon sehr hübsh__ (2_) – interviene Inuyasha que ha dejado de jugar

_-No hables alemán en frente de Rin... –_ le reprende Sesshoumaru – _es de mala educación hablar en un idioma diferente cuando la otra persona no sabe lo que dices _– explica el albino de la manera más clara para Inuyasha

Rin se ríe ante el comentario del pequeño y el regaño de Sesshoumaru, pero lejos de ofenderle el comentario de Sesshoumaru solo la hace reírse y no es de extrañarse, no muchos saben que sabe un poco de alemán

_-No hay problema… lo entendí muy bien_ – menciona Rin con la mano cubriendo su boca por la sonrisa que se quiere asomar en ella

-_Pero yo no_ – habla quedamente Sesshoumaru volteando la vista hacia el frente

_-¿Adaite-san… no sabes hablar alemán?-_ exclama impresionada Rin al saber que Sesshoumaru no sabe lo que Inuyasha dijo y mas a sabiendas de que es una persona que viaja mucho

_-No… cuando salgo de viaje solo hablo en ingles_ – dice secamente como dando por terminada la conversación sobre ese punto

Inuyasha y Rin se sonríen cómplices por algo que Inuyasha le dijo al oído a Rin, al percatarse de esas risas Sesshoumaru voltea a verlos

-_De que se ríen… que te dijo el insecto_ – exige una explicación que nunca llega

Rin se sonroja notoriamente, mientras que Sesshoumaru no le quita la vista de encima

-_No te lo voy a decir…-_ Rin se apresura a cubrirle la boca al pequeño que estaba a punto de hablar- _no le digas Inuyasha… tu hermano tiene que aprender a hablar ese idioma _

Sesshoumaru se cruza de brazos y mira la pantalla con algo de enojo en su vista, al ver la reacción del albino Rin termina por decirle

-_Me dijo que me veía bonita_ – dice Rin sonriéndole y se levanta del sofá al escuchar un auto apagarse frente a su departamento…- _ya llegaron_

Sesshoumaru se apresura a entrar al baño y se ve en el espejo, se refresca un poco el rostro y al salir escucha el timbre de la puerta, va junto a Rin para recibir a los recién llegados

-_No sé porque estoy nerviosa… los días que estuve en casa de Sumire no pude conocer en persona a su esposo, debe ser eso_ – menciona Rin mientras se aproxima a abrir la puerta

-_Calmante y abre la puerta_- la anima Sesshoumaru que permanece a su lado

Al abrir la puerta Rin abre sus ojos tanto como sus parpados se lo permiten, Sesshoumaru no la había visto mas contenta que en este momento

-_Pero que belleza_… - exclama Rin emocionada al ver el bulto en brazos de su amiga…- _pasen -_

_-¿Quieres cargarla?_ – le ofrece Sumire a Rin al verla tan contenta, cuando estaban en casa de esta Rin se la pasaba lo mas que podía con la pequeña, se le nota que adora a los niños

_-¿Que es Rin-chan…?-_ dice Inuyasha halando a Rin del pantalón tratando de asomarse a ver lo que cargan los mayores

-_Es una bebé_…- le explica Sesshoumaru

_-Quiero verla ani-san…-_ dice brincando para alcanzar

Sesshoumaru carga a Inuyasha para que pueda verla, todos ríen al ver la ingenuidad de Inuyasha, en cambio el esposo de Sumire se sorprende de ver a la amiga de su esposa con los albinos

_-Sumire…-_ dice el esposo de Sumire en voz baja cerca de su esposa…- _no me dijiste que Rin estuviera casada y menos que tenía un hijo _

Sesshoumaru alcanza a escuchar al hombre confundir a Inuyasha con su hijo y Rin como la madre del pequeño y tal vez su esposo

_-"¿Esposa?"-_ piensa Sumire cuando voltea a ver a Rin con la pequeña en brazos y es que no se ve nada mal con la pequeña en brazos

_-Oh no el no es mi esposo…- _comenta Rin al también alcanzar a escuchar ese comentario _- solo es un compañero de la facultad y esta linda criatura es su hermano_

La pareja ríe ante la gran confusión que se creó el esposo de Sumire

_-Me llamo Adaite Sesshoumaru… el es mi hermano Adaite Inuyasha…-_ se presenta Sesshoumaru de forma cortés

_-¡Oh!… Adaite…-_ exclama el esposo de Sumire al saber que el joven frente a él es hijo de uno de los empresarios de mayor renombre en el país_…- ¡hey!… buenos empresarios, jóvenes con mucha experiencia _

_-Bromea verdad_ – dice Sesshoumaru como no creyendo lo que escucha

_-Claro que no, he escuchado mucho de ti Sesshoumaru-san-_ aclara el mayor

_-Setsu Kidai-sama es inversionista de __KordorK__… mas bien, es el presidente de la compañía…-_ interviene Rin presentándole al esposo de Sumire

_-"Pero si la chica es muy joven para el"-_piensa el albino al poner más atención en las facciones de Kidai

-_Kidai y Sumire se conocieron en las oficinas de su compañía hace un par de años_ – le explica Rin mientras sostiene a la pequeña y con Inuyasha a un lado

-_Si… de hecho… por la nena deje de trabajar_- habla Sumire

La conversación fluye con tranquilidad mientras Inuyasha continua contemplando a la pequeña

_-¿Como se llama la bebé Rin-chan_?- ahora es Inuyasha quien habla

-_Se llama Kagome_ – interviene Sumire

_-Danke__ (3)_ – agradece Inuyasha

_-¿¡Que… habla alemán!?-_ exclama Kidai muy impresionado

_-Inuyasha se crió cinco años en Alemania, este es su primer año en la escuela de Japón_- menciona Sesshoumaru mirando a su hermano tomarle la mano a la pequeña Kagome con un dedo

_-¿Quieres cargarla Adaite-san? –_ habla Rin a Sesshoumaru quien solo observa a la pequeña y se siente observado por los demás al esperar de él una respuesta afirmativa

_-Es… yo…-_ pronuncia Sesshoumaru

Mientras que Rin aprovecha ese instante de duda y no le deja hablar para en seguida ponerle a la pequeña en los brazos, Sesshoumaru al tenerla en los brazos no se puede negar a cargarla, esa sensación extraña para él le es muy placentera, sentir que protege algo tan pequeño y frágil, cree comprender a la pareja frente a él y la felicidad de Rin al verla llegar

**  
Nueve de la noche…** después de una muy larga conversación, todos se sientan a la mesa para poder cenar, Rin sienta a Inuyasha en medio de ella y de Sesshoumaru, mientras Sumire deposita a Kagome en su porta bebé a un lado del sillón para poder vigilarla, la cena continua tranquila, recuerdos de la preparatoria, estudios y sus nuevas vidas son los temas que sobresalen en la plática

_-Ah… entonces son compañeros de clases… pero que vergüenza… confundirlos con ser una pareja_ – menciona Kidai con cuchara en mano

_-No se preocupe Kidai-sama… pasa muy seguido últimamente _ – le dice Sesshoumaru con toda la normalidad del mundo en sus palabras, mientras que Rin solo asiente a lo que afirma su compañero

_-Entonces Sesshoumaru-san, ¿tienes novia…? Debe ser obvio que si…-_ comenta Kidai seguro de sus palabras

_-No- _contesta terminantemente el albino llevando la bebida a sus labios

Respuesta que hace que el corazón de Rin sienta una inexplicable paz, y aun mas después de lo que había visto unos días atrás en el supermercado, pero entonces ¿que fue para Sesshoumaru esa "cita"? tal vez eso nunca lo sabrá ella ya que Sesshoumaru no es una persona que hable mucho de su vida privada y mucho menos a ella a menos que le haga platica, pero tal vez sea en otro momento

_-Eso sí es una sorpresa…-_ le dice Kidai muy sonriente

_-¿Y tu Rin…?_ – Ahora es Sumire la que cuestiona a Rin sobre su vida amorosa…- _no me digas que continuas rechazando a todo el que se te pone enfrente como en la secundaria_

_-Bueno eso no me interesa por el momento-_ dice rascándose la nuca

_-Si la hubieras visto en la secundaria_ – dice mirando a Sesshoumaru para que ponga atención a la lo que a continuación dirá - _era un imán de citas, aunque en la preparatoria_

_-Sí, si ya se… comencé a descuidarme_ – interviene Rin

_-¿A qué te refieres_? - Pregunta intrigado Sesshoumaru

-_Al principio, en la secundaria me arreglaba mucho, de todas formas siempre me negaba a salir con alguien, ese tipo de cosas me distraían mucho de las materias y sin contar que me traía muchos problemas con mis compañeras de clases, pero entrados los semestres comencé a descuidarme en lo físico… me interesaron mas los libros que mi aspecto personal, después de eso, ya nadie se atrevía a dirigirme la palabra_ – termina de hablar Rin

-_No por nada se graduó con honores_- comenta Sumire tratando de levantar el autoestima de Rin

_-Sumire_ – menciona Rin tratando de hacer menos su gran logro, no cualquiera se gradúa con honores en la secundaria habiendo también tanta competencia en una escuela de gobierno

_-Es la verdad_ – le dice Sumire a Rin

-_Pase a ser común, eso es todo…_ - da por terminada la conversación Rin con esto último - _Voy por el postre_

_-Yo te ayudo_- se ofrece Kidai levantándose de la mesa

Ambos se levantan y se dirigen a la cocina para servir los platos de postre, Sumire voltea a ver a su pequeña mientras trata de comenzar una conversación con el albino que solo mira a Inuyasha tratando de terminar con su plato de comida, al parecer Inuyasha se encontraba más concentrado en la comida que en la conversación de los mayores

_-Por lo que veo Rin no habla mucho de eso- _menciona Sumire

_-¿De qué hablas_?- pregunta Sesshoumaru prestando toda su atención a lo que dice Sumire

_-La verdad es que se descuido mucho porque en ese tiempo tenia ciertos problemas de desorden alimenticio… Rin siempre había sido un poco llenita, no se veía mal, no por nada todos andaban detrás de ella como abejas en el panal, me extrañó mucho verla tan delgada_- menciona desalentada Sumire por lo que vivió con ella esos días

Sesshoumaru solo permanece en silencio, eso era algo que no sabía de ella, bueno, hay muchas cosas que no sabe de ella y no porque no le interese, si no por lo hermética que es con lo que le pasa, inclusive ahora ni siquiera le ha preguntado que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo, así le podría decir que intento salir con alguien tan hueca como la madera y con poco sentido de la vergüenza para así reírse de lo que dice de esa persona, hasta ahora solo se ha abocado a la reunión

-_Rin fue anoréxica gran parte de la secundaria, se mataba de hambre, me la vivía cuidándola en la escuela, un par de veces se desvaneció en medio de la clase, pero como siempre se dormía en clases, nadie se daba cuenta de que se había desmayado, peor aún dejaba de comer cuando venían los exámenes indicativos, se estresaba mucho por la beca que tenia, cuando salimos de la secundaria entro a Karate y según ella se puso a dieta-_ platica Sumire algo acongojada

-_Pero ella no es pesada_ – alega Sesshoumaru

-_No, eso lo sé… pero con las indirectas de sus hermanos y la madre que tiene_

_-Si… he escuchado mucho de ellos _

-_Rin siempre ha sido muy tímida_- dice Sumire mientras lleva la vista a donde Rin y Kidai que aun siguen en la cocina sirviendo los platos con el postre…-_ siempre pone una barrera al exterior, incluso yo antes de hablarle me caía muy mal, era demasiado seria y aborrecía su pulcritud, pero al hablar con ella comencé a apreciar su forma de ser para con los demás, varias veces le pasaba las tareas a un compañero que trabajaba por las tardes en una central de abastos, era un chico muy agresivo la primera vez que le pidió la tarea lo hizo de una mala manera, al principio se negó pero un día lo vio en la central y después de eso Rin lo ayudaba con las tareas, es una chica muy tierna e inteligente_

Sesshoumaru se queda callado por un instante, es justamente lo mismo que hacía con el

-_Se de que hablas, pero como es eso que rechazaba a todos_ – habla finalmente el albino

-_Es por lo tímido de sus carácter, es demasiado hermética, inmediatamente les decía que no le interesaba y no les daba explicaciones, y ese hermetismo es un problema para las personas que la rodean, prácticamente tenía que adivinar sus gestos o suponer que le había pasado en su casa como para estar tan triste en esas ocasiones… cuando me pidió quedarse en mi casa por un tiempo inmediatamente supe que había pasado_- finaliza Sumire

_-Sobre eso, ¿qué fue lo que paso con ella y su familia?_ – pregunta Sesshoumaru en voz aun más baja

_-¿No lo sabes?_ – exclama Sumire

_-Creo suponer, pero no me ha dicho nada, le saca muchas vueltas al tema_- menciona Sesshoumaru

-_En fin, su familia se entero que había rentado un departamento, todos en su casa le dieron la espalda, su madre le grito cosas muy hirientes a Rin, ya no le habla desde entonces y sus hermanos, bueno, como si no existiera_ - termina por decirle Sumire mientras va a donde la pequeña Kagome se encuentra

Esta situación pone a pensar a Sesshoumaru, mientras que Sumire al ver a Sesshoumaru tan interesado en lo que paso con Rin se acerca nuevamente a él y le habla en tono bajo

_-Ella se merece alguien que la cuide, me preocupa que nunca conozca el amor…-_ menciona Sumire levantando la vista al darse cuenta de que su esposo está atravesando el umbral de la puerta

Rin y Kidai llegan a donde Sesshoumaru y comienzan a comer del postre, mientras que Inuyasha se ve muy entretenido pero no con el video juego si no con la bebé Kagome que gustosa le sonríe, después de un rato de juegos Kagome se queda dormida e Inuyasha no tarda en hacerle compañía, Rin le frece su habitación a Sumire para que la lleve a descansar y no se despierte con tanto ruido, Sesshoumaru al ver a Inuyasha dormido en el sillón decide llevarlo a dormir al cuarto de Rin

-_Ya es mas de la hora en que Inuyasha acostumbra a dormir_ – le dice Sesshoumaru a Rin mientras esta lo cobija hasta el pecho para que no sienta frío

Sesshoumaru observa a Rin muy maternal con Inuyasha, le encanta verla tan apegada a Inuyasha, no debe negar Inuyasha le ayudo a acercarse y a comprender mejor lo que siente por esa chica hermética

-Inuyasha se encariño mucho con Kagome…- menciona Rin al cerrar la puerta y ve a Sesshoumaru asentir ante lo dicho por ella

**  
Once de la noche… **la cena oficialmente finaliza, Sumire y su familia se despiden se Rin y Sesshoumaru, en cuanto la puerta se cierra Sesshoumaru va tras Rin quien se dirige a la cocina y la ayuda con los platos sucios

_-Fue una cena muy agradable ¿no crees?-_ menciona Rin terminando de acomodar los platos en el fregadero

_-Sí, tienes una muy buena amiga_ – responde Sesshoumaru a un lado de ella tomando la jerga en sus manos para ayudarle a secar los platos

Rin se sonríe y continúa lavando, en tanto que Sesshoumaru los seca sumamente concentrado en su actividad y ahí están los dos, lado a lado en ese ambiente tan tranquilo

_-Esta tarde venia para hablar contigo-_ habla Sesshoumaru después de un largo silencio sin dejar de secar lo platos y sin apartar la vista de ellos

_-¿Sobre qué?_ – pregunta Rin de lo más relajada sin voltear a verlo

_-Sobre mi distanciamiento contigo_ – dice finalmente Sesshoumaru, lo pensó mucho, pero finalmente pudo decirlo

La ojimiel no dice nada, se limita a escuchar muy atentamente lo que dice el albino sin dejar de hacer lo que está haciendo

_-Rin… tú me gustas_ – dice el albino tranquilamente, como si al decirlo le quitara un gran peso de los hombros sin dejar de secar los platos

Para rin esas palabras tan cortas pero con tantos significados hacen que su cuerpo vuelva a sentir ese fuego dentro de ella que ya se había extinguido hacia mucho, inesperadamente Rin deja los platos y se seca las manos con un paño a lado suyo, Sesshoumaru solo la observa dejar de lado los platos y de pronto unos sollozos comienzan a invadir la habitación, una lagrima cae al suelo por enfrente de Rin

_-Tú también me gustas Adaite-san…-_ dice llorando la ojimiel sin levantar la vista del suelo y limpiando sus lágrimas con su mano

_-¿Por qué lloras Rin?_ – dice Sesshoumaru ablandando su mirada para con la chica, saber de ella ese sentimiento mutuo lo hace sentirse muy bien

_-No lo sé…-_ responde Rin aun sollozando

Sesshoumaru abraza a Rin y la lleva hasta el sillón para que se calme, le es extraño verla llorar, pero le da gusto que no sea por alguna mala noticia, sin dejar de abrazarla toma su mano y se apega mas a ella, Rin al sentirse envuelta por los brazos de Sesshoumaru aprieta su mano en la de Sesshoumaru, sube su vista y choca con la del albino, sus labios son atraídos poco a poco como si fueran un par de magnetos, los ojos de Rin se cierran de a poco y Sesshoumaru se deja llevar por ese beso que roza en sus labios tan suave como la seda, inmediatamente ambos sienten esa conexión y profundizan el beso dejando que sus lenguas jueguen entre sí, Rin se abraza del cuello de Sesshoumaru y con una de sus manos acaricia la sedosa y larga cabellera de este, Sesshoumaru pasa sus manos por la corta espalda de la chica hasta llegar a la tan estrecha cintura de la ojimiel acortando aun más la distancia entre ambos, los cabellos de Sesshoumaru ocultaban esa escena a la perfección, después de tan largo beso ambos se separan satisfechos

-_Se mi novia _– le dice Sesshoumaru al oído a la ojimiel, en tanto Rin al escuchar esto le sonríe y lo mira asintiendo inmediatamente

_-Solo, quisiera estar contigo siempre_- le dice la ojimiel besándole la mejilla

_-No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de esto que sentía _

Rin permanece en silencio, pensando que esas lagrimas que derramo días antes, ahora entiende el distanciamiento del albino, era Sesshoumaru el que se sentía confundido, los minutos pasan abrazados sin decir nada, antes de que algo mas suceda en ese sillón Rin enciende la televisión y Sesshoumaru agradece mentalmente que Inuyasha esté en la cama de Rin, de otra forma, sería capaz de hacerla suya en ese momento, fue buena idea por parte de Rin encender el televisor, tal vez así calme esos impulsos, minutos más tarde siente todo el peso de Rin en su pecho, al bajar la vista se da cuenta de que se ha quedado dormida, de un movimiento toma las piernas de Rin y la acomoda sobre sus piernas para quitarle los zapatos y llevarla a su cama para que descanse, la chica sigue durmiendo placida y profundamente que ni siquiera despierta cuando Sesshoumaru la deposita en la cama a un lado de Inuyasha que continua durmiendo, la cubre con la sabana de la cama y permanece a un lado de ella, mirándola dormir despreocupada, el sueño comienza a vencer los parpados del albino, se levanta de su lugar y desabotona su camisa, va al otro lado de la cama y se recuesta quedando Inuyasha en medio de los dos, si bien la cama no es grande caben perfectamente los tres en ella, apaga su celular y se vence a los brazos de Morfeo, esperando a que por la mañana que se levante aun este ella en esa cama

Este es solo el inicio de una nueva etapa en la vida para ambos, esta noche no le pudo decir todas esas cosas que tenía ganas de decirle, el solo tenerla en sus brazos lo hizo sentirse dueño de sus sueños y no vio la necesidad de arruinar ese momento con palabras

* * *

**Nota autora:**

_Nombres, Edades y Carreras:_

Tanaka Sumire, 21 años, Mercadotecnia, madre de familia, ama de casa

Setsu Kidai, 38 años, Empresario, Presidente de KORDORK 

Notas a pie

(Lo que dice Inuyasha en alemán)

1.- Que bonita

2.- No es cierto Rin-chan... te ves muy bonita

3.- Gracias


	12. Fuera de control

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 12**

**Fuera de control **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

Es una mañana muy soleada afuera del departamento que tantas nuevas cosas le ha hecho experimentar, la independencia de la vida y las tantas obligaciones que tiene que cumplir, adentro del departamento la paz de esa mañana la hizo despertar, como un sueño recuerda lo que paso apenas unas horas atrás, es domingo y no hay nada que hacer fuera de esa cama, era el primer domingo desde la secundaria que descansaba en cama, se encuentra sumamente relajada, a sus espaldas aun duermen un par de albinos, voltea a verlos para cerciorarse de que aun estén dormidos, fija su vista en uno de ellos… Sesshoumaru… esa persona que antes creía era un ermitaño, enojón y ocupado hombre de negocios, ese que le hablaba golpeado y se dirigía a ella con muy poco interés, ahora no puede creer que ese hombre ya sea su novio… así tan de pronto

Despacio y en silencio abandona la cama y va al otro lado donde aun duerme Sesshoumaru, con cuidado de no despertarlo se sienta en la orilla de la cama y lo observa detenidamente, verlo dormir es como ver un ángel, pasa su mano por la mejilla de este y deposita un beso en su mejilla, se levanta de ahí antes de que despierte y sale de la habitación con algo de ropa limpia para bañarse y vestirse en el baño

**Domingo, diez de la mañana**, con el televisor encendido y con un muy buen humor se encuentra en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, al darse la vuelta se sorprende de ver a un pequeño albino restregándose los ojos

-_Rin –chan tengo hambre_- dice el pequeño con un puchero en la cara

_-¿Quieres almorzar?-_ le pregunta Rin con una sonrisa

-_Si_

Y como un sonámbulo se siente a la mesa esperando a que Rin le sirva el almuerzo, Rin se sienta a un lado de él para acompañarlo

_-¿No vas a comer conmigo Rin – chan_?- pregunta el pequeño quien la ve solo observarlo

_-Hace una hora desayune Inuyasha, esperare un rato mas-_ dice Rin tomando el control de la televisión para encenderla

Inuyasha toma el tenedor y sin prestar mas atención a Rin comienza a comer, después de un rato ve a Sesshoumaru en la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa apenas visible en sus labios, se ve muy contento, la ojimiel lo mira embelesada caminar hacia ella y sentarse en la mesa donde ellos a un lado de Rin, el pequeño Inuyasha solo lo mira y no puede evitar soltar una risilla

_-¿De que te ríes ani-san? _– le cuestiona el pequeño al no ver un motivo gracioso para verlo reír

_-Adivina que Inuyasha- _le suelta Sesshoumaru de pronto

_-¿Qué?_ – pregunta serio el pequeño que deja de lado el tenedor

_-Rin y yo ya somos novios_- dice Sesshoumaru tomándole la mano a Rin quien solo sonríe por lo dicho por su ahora novio

Inuyasha los ve sin ningún gesto en su carita mirando a ambos muy sonrientes

_-¿Que es ser novios ani-san?-_ pregunta inocentemente Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru y Rin se miran mutuamente soltando una risa ambos al ver la duda que generaron en la cabecita de Inuyasha

-_Es estar con la persona que quieres _– explica Sesshoumaru apretando la mano de su novia

_-¿Como mamá y papá?_- pregunta ahora el pequeño tratando de explicarse lo que dicen los mayores

_-Bueno, algo así, pero sin vivir juntos _– aclara Sesshoumaru viendo a Rin

_-Entonces, ¿vamos a ver mas seguido a Rin-chan en casa? _– exclama emocionado el pequeño

_-Si…-_

_-¿Y podemos venir a verla?_

Al parecer es lo que el pequeño Inuyasha entendió de todo esto, Rin suelta una risilla y se levanta de la mesa para servirle el almuerzo a Sesshoumaru, este solo la contempla y en cuanto terminan de almorzar los tres van al sillón para ver la televisión, Sesshoumaru en todo momento no suelta a Rin de la mano y se sientan juntos en el sillón

_-Avise a mi padre que iríamos mas tarde a casa, Izayoi quiere ver a Inuyasha_- le dice Sesshoumaru a Rin quien solo lo mira con una duda en su mente

_-¿Les dijiste de…?_- pregunta Rin siendo interrumpida por el albino

_-Se lo dije a mi padre, creo que Izayoi va a estar muy contenta cuando se entere, se ha encariñado mucho contigo…-_ confiesa Sesshoumaru a Rin quien solo se limita a sonreír, no puede dudar que Izayoi es una de las personas que mas la ha motivado a seguir adelante estos últimos meses

_-Todo ha sido muy rápido, estoy muy contenta_- dice Rin bajando la cabeza y con voz baja-_ pero sería mejor que en tu trabajo no se enterara nadie que tu y yo tenemos una relación _

_-¿Por qué lo dices? _– dice Sesshoumaru con un poco de molestia en su voz

_-No quiero que crean que tú me facilitas las cosas en la empresa_- menciona Rin con voz baja y volviendo la vista al frente

_-Eres muy orgullosa Rin ¿sabías?_- le dice Sesshoumaru mientras la mira comprendiendo la situación en la que se encuentra Rin o más bien ambos

_-Soy mujer Adaite-san, es fácil que hablen mal de mí y que piensen que me estoy colgando de tu puesto para ascender en la empresa, aunque no sea cierto_- explica brevemente la ojimiel

Sesshoumaru solo guarda silencio, analizando muy bien la situación, el que las personas que trabajan en la empresa comiencen a hablar mal o bien de ella le perjudicaría mucho a la ojimiel quien va comenzando y más a como es Rin, ella que siempre ha salido adelante prácticamente sola

_-Creo que tienes razón_ – dice con voz franca el albino sin dejar de abrazarla

_-Iré a alistarme_- dice Rin levantándose de su lugar con camino a su habitación

_-Está bien _– dice Sesshoumaru soltándole la mano para dejarla avanzar

Después de un rato, los tres abordan el auto con dirección a casa del albino, al llegar Inutaishio e Izayoi los reciben en la puerta principal, en cuanto Rin se acerca a ambos Izayoi es abrazada muy efusivamente por Izayoi que al parecer está muy contenta con la noticia que le dio su marido hace unas horas, ya adentro Inuyasha sube a su cuarto para jugar con su videojuego mientras que los otros se la pasan hablando de lo que paso la noche anterior, las más interesada desde luego en saber cada detalle era Izayoi pero Rin se limitaba a ser muy reservada al ver la cara que ponía su novio

-Me _siento muy contento de que ambos se hayan dado cuenta de lo que sienten, para ser sincero, ya lo veía venir-_ se limita a decir Inutaishio – _sabes Rin, Sesshoumaru puede ser muy orgulloso y solo se complica las cosas cuando se trata de mujeres _

_-Vaya, no sé qué decir_– dice Rin mirando a Sesshoumaru quien solo dedica su mirada seria a la ojimiel provocando una risilla a la chica…- _La verdad es que el nunca fue muy amable al principio _

Rin ve a Sesshoumaru voltear la cara a lado contrario

_-"En verdad me comportaba así con ella_"- piensa para si Sesshoumaru

_-Pasa algo hijo_- le habla Inutaishio

_-No, nada iré a tomar un poco de agua_- le dice Sesshoumaru a su padre levantándose de su lugar camino a la cocina

Al llegar a la cocina abre el refrigerador y se sirve un vaso con jugo, después de terminar de tomar el contenido se da cuenta de que Rin lo observa del otro lado de la mesa

_-Lo siento, no debí decirle eso a tu padre_- se disculpa Rin mientras aprieta el respaldo de la silla

_-Tienes toda la razón en decirlo, antes no te conocía_- le dice el albino mirándola a los ojos

_-¿Y ahora si?-_ contrarresta el comentario la ojimiel

_-Ahora estoy comenzando a conocerte y me interesa seguir haciéndolo_ – menciona Sesshoumaru caminando hasta Rin quien permanece en su lugar

Le toma la mano y la acerca a ella para abrazarla, bájala cabeza y la toma de la barbilla para unir sus labios con los de la ojimiel sin dejar de abrazarla perdiéndose ambos en esa cortina de cabello albino

**Tres semanas después…**

**Martes, nueve cincuenta de la noche**, Rin entra a su departamento sumamente agotada, fue un día muy pesado, la mañana ajetreada y la tarde fue subir y bajar por los pisos en escaleras y elevador, hubo una baja de voltaje lo que provoco que algunos equipos de computo perdieran los archivos, sin contar que casi no vio a Sesshoumaru solo pudo hablar con el por el celular, por fortuna dieron las nueve y sus funciones terminaron, al entrar a su departamento avienta el maletín y los zapatos desde la sala hasta el cuarto, no tiene ánimos de caminar tanto, en cuanto toma asiento una llamada inoportuna y desconocida entra a su celular

_-¿Si? Diga_- habla Rin

_-Pero sobrina, que suerte encontrarte_- dice la voz al otro lado de la línea, al parecer su único tío

_-¿Quien le dio mi número?_- dice molesta la ojimiel incorporándose en el sillón

_-Pues lo encontré por ahí en el celular de tu hermano_- dice muy tranquilo el hombre

_-¿Que se le ofrece?_- continua molesta la chica

_-Nada en especial, precisamente, estoy por llegar a Tokyo y tenía ganas de ver a mi única sobrina, creo que ya es tiempo de que comencemos a tratarnos más de cerca_- comenta despreocupado Kishiro

_-Usted y yo no tenemos por qué tratarnos_- le reitera la chica a su tío

_-Yo lo creo que si…-_ le insta Kishiro haciendo énfasis en sus palabras

_-¿Me está amenazando_?- la ojimiel alcanza a comprender ese énfasis

_-No es amenaza Rin_- dice Kishiro aligerando su tono de voz

Un silencio sepulcral en la línea y un montón de pensamientos desafortunados y negativos vienen a su mente, por lo que sabe de su tío, no es una muy buena persona y fácilmente se deslinda de vínculos y relaciones familiares, se decide a preguntar

_-¿Que es lo que quiere?-_ habla Rin en tono serio

_-Ya te lo dije, es hora de que comencemos a tratarnos más… como familia después de todo tu hermano me ha dado muy buenas referencias de ti, pensándolo bien, porque no nos vemos mañana para comer algo y hablamos mas_- le invita Kishiro

_-¿Por que hasta ahora le interesa estrechar vínculos?_- se atreve a preguntar la ojimiel

_-Eres mi única sobrina y me inquieta que estés sola, Keisuke me conto que habías decidido irte de casa_- confiesa el hombre

De nuevo el silencio por parte de la chica, pero la duda de saber qué es lo que en verdad quiere comienza a inquietarla, bien podría negarse a ir con él y dejar las cosas ahí, pero es más la curiosidad, no pierde nada con aceptar

_-¿En qué restaurant?_- pregunta Rin quitando la dureza de su voz

_-Sushi Itto, ¿paso por ti?_- dice Kishiro aligerando su tono de voz

_-No, nos vemos ahí- _dice firme la ojimiel

_-¿Te parece a las dos treinta? _– pregunta su tío

_-Una treinta_- corrige Rin, después de todo tiene que ir a trabajar

_-Está bien _– acepta Kishiro cerrando la llamada

Al escuchar el tono del celular cierra la pantalla de este y lo deja a un lado, va a la cocina para poder cenar algo antes de irse a dormir, al abrir la puerta de la nevera se da cuenta de que esa llamada no solo le quito el ánimo, también el apetito, le inquieta saber el verdadero motivo del interés de su tío en ella, en su vida lo había tratado, solo había escuchado hablar de él y sabía lo que hacía por su hermano quien hasta la edad de dieciséis años todavía le hablaba de sus negocios, su tío supo ganarse la confianza de su hermano por lo buen negociador que es, pero ella no entiende en que podría interesarse su tío, verlo mañana le quitara ese peso de encima, pero no cabe dudad que esto también le da mala espina

_-¿Que será lo que en verdad quiere?_- dice para si misma la chica mirando un retrato de su familia colocado en la puerta de la nevera

**Miércoles, una treinta de la tarde**, Rin entra al restaurante en el cual acordó verse con su tío la noche anterior y se percata de que el hombre ya se encuentra adentro, avanza hacia la mesa donde se encuentra el y se sienta frente a este esperando a que hable

_-Vaya, eres muy puntual_- le habla Kishiro tomando una servilleta en sus manos

_-¿Y bien? _– dice la ojimiel en tono serio tratando de ocultar sus nervios, hacía muchos años que no lo veía, se nota que los años ya hicieron efecto en su rostro

_-¿Siempre eres así? –_ le dice Kishiro mirándola fijamente haciéndola sentir un poco incomoda

_-¿Como así?_- le cuestiona la ojimiel enarcando la ceja

_-A la defensiva_ – responde socarronamente su tío

_-Estoy algo tensa, solo eso, nunca había hablado mucho con usted_- le responde con sinceridad en sus palabras

_-Te pareces a tu padre, el es una buena persona_- comenta el hombre entrelazando sus dedos

_-¿Por qué abandono a su familia?_- pregunta la chica finalmente, esa es la duda que siempre acecho su mente todos estos años, la razón por la que su padre odia a su tío, el motivo por el cual la familia le dio la espalda a su tío Kishiro

_-No tenia de otra, eran mis ambiciones sobre los intereses de los demás y sobre todo los de tu padre_- explica brevemente a Rin quien solo guarda silencio para analizar sus palabras en su mente

_-Es muy egoísta _– le dice finalmente la ojimiel

_-Sí, lo soy, pero hay cosas que ahora están comenzando a interesarme más, como el bienestar de mi sobrina_- le dice Kishiro mirándola a los ojos logrando captar la atención de la chica

Rin le sonríe de medio lado aun no creyendo mucho de lo que escucha, su sexto sentido le dice que hay algo de trasfondo en todo esto, pero va a tener que ser mas paciente para descubrirlo, al terminar de comer su tío se ofrece a llevarla a su trabajo en el edificio Sonco lo cual acepta de no muy buen modo por la insistencia que tenía su tío, al entrar al estacionamiento nota que todo está demasiado solo y poco iluminado, hay muchos autos estacionados y es poca la visibilidad hacia la entrada, Kishiro comienza a caminar un poco más lento y se detiene para quitarle la alarma al auto en frente de ellos

_-Sube, ya está abierto _– le indica a la ojimiel que por un momento duda en subir

Rin se aproxima a subir con duda pero a fin de cuentas sube por que se le está haciendo tarde, Kishiro sube igualmente al auto, pero no enciende el motor del auto, de pronto sorpresivamente ve a la persona que se dice ser su tío abalanzarse sobre ella como un lobo hambriento y besarle con desesperación mientras le sujeta las manos con gran fuerza, instantáneamente su mente se nubla y de pronto viene a su mente Sesshoumaru, que va a pensar de ella y como va a salir de esta, repentinamente una oleada de adrenalina inunda su cabeza haciéndola reaccionar con rapidez a ese ataque, de pronto todo se aclara a su alrededor y logra zafar una de sus manos para tomar al hombre atacante del cuello con gran fuerza provocándole una asfixia momentánea, en cuanto la suelta quita con gran agilidad el seguro de la puerta y la abre de un empujón, pero cuando parece haber salido librada de esta Kishiro la jala de una pierna logrando derribarla al suelo, solo ve a este venirse sobre ella pero en cuanto ve la oportunidad la ojimiel patea tremendamente el rostro de su infeliz tío haciéndolo sangrar y ceder de su loca idea de abusar de su sobrina, Rin sale corriendo del estacionamiento tocándose las muñecas tratando de ahogar su llanto para parecer serena ante la gente que pasa a su lado, no quiere hacer escándalo, en cuanto ve el autobús venir lo detiene aborda rápidamente pagando al chofer sin siquiera verlo a la cara para que no vea el terror que su rostro aun debe de reflejarse, su mente da muchas vueltas, no cabe duda de que ha sido muy ingenua, no se siente con ánimos de estar con tanta gente y mucho menos de estar lidiando con las personas que la rodean en el trabajo, decide no ir a trabajar, saca el celular del bolso trasero del pantalón para ver que daño a sufrido, al parecer no tiene ningún rasguño decide apagarlo y guardarlo nuevamente, al llegar a su departamento entra lo más rápido que puede y cierra con llave la puerta, entra al baño y se deshace de la ropa que lleva para tomar una muy larga ducha de agua fría, las sensaciones aun las tiene a flor de piel y la adrenalina le está cobrando la factura al sentir montones de escalofríos en la nuca y el cansancio venciendo sus parpados, sus ojos están secos y un gran nudo en su garganta no la deja, al salir del baño se dirige a su habitación y se encierra, no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea que las cosas se salieron de sus manos y la poca confianza que sentía se está yendo por el caño

**Seis de la tarde,** Sesshoumaru va a donde se supone debe estar Rin en este momento, no la ha visto en todo el día y desde las dos de la tarde no responde su celular, al entrar al departamento de sistemas se encuentra únicamente con el encargado solo para enterarse que Rin no llego

_-Así es, no llego_- reitera Izumo quien se encuentra terminando de hacer papelería

_-De todas formas gracias, debió de tener algo que hacer en la facultad_- menciona Sesshoumaru abriendo nuevamente la puerta para salir del lugar

_-Debió ser eso, no es muy común que ella falte, además no aviso que faltaría -_ dice serio Izumo que se nota extrañado de que no haya llegado al igual que Sesshoumaru

-_Tienes razón no aviso_ – esto desconcierta aun más al albino que se dispone a salir de esa oficina

Sesshoumaru se dirige a la oficina de su padre mientras que en el camino continua marcando al celular de la ojimiel sin tener respuesta, al llegar con Inutaishio entra con cara larga, cosa que nota Inutaishio pero no se aventura a preguntar la causa

_-¿Ya le avistaste a Rin de la reunión de mañana? _– pregunta Inutaishio mirándolo desde su asiento tomar asiento frente a él y poner el celular sobre la mesa

_-No, no llego al edificio y no me contesta al celular_ – dice frotándose la sien con el dedo -_ aunque conociéndola no debió notar que se le bajo la batería a su celular o tal vez lo tiene en vibrador, siempre es muy descuidada con ese celular- _menciona a su padre mientras se sonríe por las explicaciones que da a su padre, Inutaishio se da cuenta de lo mucho que conoce de las acciones de su novia y la escusa por no poderle contestar la llamada en ese momento, nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por alguna chica, ni con Kagura con quien ya llevaba un buen tiempo saliendo

_-¿Sabes por qué no vino?_- pregunta insistente su padre

_-No tengo idea, ayer no menciona nada acerca de faltar, solo me platico que ha estado muy ocupada tratando de seleccionar un tema para su tesis y que sus maestros le estaban exigiendo mucho en las clases_- explica Sesshoumaru

_-Y hablando de tesis ¿tu ya elegiste algún tema?_- menciona Inutaishio

_-Sí, estoy en eso _– responde no muy contento con esto ya que no le gusta mucho el campo de la investigación

Minutos después sale de la oficina de su padre y se dirige a la suya para continuar trabajando, tal vez por la noche que salga del trabajo pase a casa de Rin para saber como esta y saber la razón de su segunda falta al servicio social, mientras que en el departamento de la ojimiel, todo luce en penumbras siendo casi las diez de la noche, aun continua en su cama dándole vueltas a lo que paso en la tarde, si solo no hubiera ido a ese lugar nada de esto le hubiera pasado, si solo no hubiera aceptado la muy dudosa invitación de su tío nada de esto le hubiera sucedido, pero ahora lo que más le preocupa son las consecuencias de todo esto, de algún modo su hermano Keisuke se enterará, su tío no se va a quedar callado y mas con tremenda patada que le propino en el rostro y no duda que tal vez tome represarías en contra de ella o de su familia, de pronto su celular suena, lo deja timbrar un par de veces, no tiene muchas ganas de contestar, al escuchar la insistencia del repique del celular finalmente se decide a levantarse de su cama y contesta sin siquiera fijarse en el identificador, solo lo toma a tientas y lo coloca a un lado de su oído

_-¿Diga?_- dice Rin no muy animada

_-Rin, ¿donde estas?_- le cuestiona el albino en tono serio, pero Rin puede notar en su voz la impaciencia

_-En mi departamento_- contesta tranquila la ojimiel sin decir de más

_-¿Por qué no viniste a trabajar? _– vuelve a cuestionarle el albino quien se encuentra bajando por el elevador de la empresa con rumbo al estacionamiento

_-Estuve… descansando un poco en el departamento-_ dice la ojimiel mientras se dirige nuevamente a su cama, se acuesta en ella y mira a la nada en su habitación

_-¿Te sientes mal, estas enferma?_- menciona apurado Sesshoumaru esperando una respuesta negativa

_-No, no estoy enferma, solo… un poco agotada_- le dice tranquila al saber del interés de su novio en su salud

_-Que bien que hayas decidido descansar_- habla el albino en tanto le quita la alarma al coche y sube de lo más tranquilo a este

_-Si…_- responde simplemente la ojimiel

_-Te estuve hablando toda la tarde, ¿por qué no contestabas?_- le habla el albino mientras se recarga en el respaldo del asiento reconfortándose con el timbre de voz de su ahora novia

_-Tenía el teléfono en vibrador y me acabo de despertar hace unos minutos ¿paso algo?_- pregunta la ojimiel levantándose de su lugar esperando a que nada malo haya sucedido

_-No, solo quería avistarte que mañana habrá una reunión en un hotel en el centro-_ explica Sesshoumaru

_-¿A qué hora?_- dice viendo hacia su estrecho guardarropa

_-Es por la tarde, será una cena de negocios, una reunión tranquila _–

_-¿Es algo muy importante como para vestir para la ocasión? _– pregunta impaciente la ojimiel

_-Solo formal, es solo una reunión para conocer al personal de una empresa de Hokaido…-_

Rin se queda en silencio solo escuchándolo hablar largo y tendido sobre la reunión del día de mañana a Sesshoumaru, por un momento piensa en decirle lo que le paso esta tarde, pero también tiene miedo de que Sesshoumaru piense mal de ella o que simplemente no le crea, además de que este es problema de ella y fue ella misma quien se lo provocó

_-Adaite-san- _dice después de un rato sin hablar y solo escuchar a Sesshoumaru hablando

_-¿Si?- _Sesshoumaru espera paciente a que Rin le diga algo

_-¿Estas ocupado en este momento?_- le pregunta temerosa de recibir una respuesta negativa por parte de Sesshoumaru

_-No, voy saliendo de la empresa ¿quieres que pase contigo? _– le explica Sesshoumaru

Rin aprieta los puños con fuerza, la boca le tiembla por las palabras que están a punto de salir, se lleva la mano a la boca por las tremendas ganas de llorar que la están invadiendo pero logra controlarlas

_-Tengo hambre –_ dice finalmente Rin sin tener otro pretexto para hacer que Sesshoumaru venga a su casa y este a su lado en este momento aunque no tenga intenciones de decirle de lo ocurrido

_-¿No has comido nada?_- le pregunta el albino a su novia preocupado y mas después de saber que en algún punto de su vida sufrió de trastornos alimenticios por la presión en sus estudios

_-No _– contesta finalmente

_-¿Quieres que lleve algo?_- se apresura en preguntar el albino

_-Si_- contesta más calmada

_-Está bien, estaré ahí en menos de una hora ¿algo en especial? _

_-No, lo que se te antoje a ti, no tengo ganas de cocinar_

_-Bien, te veo en un rato_- y con este último comentario que escucha de la ojimiel puede notar el poco ánimo que tiene en este momento

Sesshoumaru cierra la llamada y pone en marcha su auto, mientras tanto Rin se levanta de la cama y ya en el baño se cepilla el cabello y se lava el rostro con agua muy fría, sale de su habitación y espera en el sofá viendo la televisión, media hora después entre sueños escucha el timbre de la entrada, se levanta perezosamente del sillón y finalmente abre, es Sesshoumaru en traje ejecutivo y con la bolsa de comida en mano, el rostro del albino se ilumina al ver a su novia adormilada en tan tierna pijama rosa

_-Pasa Adaite-san, pensé que demorarías más_- dice Rin con voz casi imperceptible abriendo mas la puerta para dejarlo pasar

_-Había un puesto de comida cerca-_ responde sonriente el albino al escuchar las palabras atropelladas de Rin y finalmente entrando al departamento

El albino pone la bolsa en la mesa y después de quitarse el pesado saco negro va tras Rin quien va por algo de tomar para los dos, mientras decide que tomar con la puerta del refrigerador abierta y en mano, se sorprende de sentir el abrazo de Sesshoumaru por las espaldas recargando la barbilla en su hombro y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

_-Últimamente esta más delgada _– le menciona Sesshoumaru al sentir más estrecha la cintura de Rin

_-Sí, creo que sí, la ropa que tengo me queda un poco floja_- le contesta Rin aun con la mirada perdida dentro del refrigerador hasta que finalmente toma un recipiente con té helado

_-Ven vamos a cenar, no me gusta que te estés mal pasando_- le dice Sesshoumaru tomándola de la mano para comenzar a cenar juntos-_ además… me muero de hambre, fue un día muy entretenido, por suerte hoy no hubo bajas de voltaje_- le explica Sesshoumaru mientras Rin sirve la comida en los platos

_-¿Ya arreglaron el desperfecto?_- pregunta Rin mientras toma asiento

_-Sí, mi padre dejo gente anoche para que se hiciera cargo de eso, de hecho el regreso tarde anoche por lo mismo_- dice comenzando a degustar de la comida que recién le sirvió Rin

_-Menos mal que se arreglo eso… y ¿cómo ha estado Inuyasha?_- pregunta Rin mirando a Sesshoumaru como devora los fideos de sus palillos

_-Bien… Izayoi es muy severa con el –_ le dice Sesshoumaru terminado de masticar

_-¿En qué sentido? _

_-No lo deja jugar con el videojuego hasta que no termina la tarea de la escuela y encima de eso mi padre lo tiene en clases de kendo por las tardes… llega muy cansado… a… y cuando regresa lo pone a leer un libro_

_-¿Así eran tus padres contigo? _– pregunta interesada en cómo sus padres lo educaron

_-Más o menos, mi padre siempre me tenia ocupado en las clases de Kendo y después de la muerte de mi madre me llevaba casi todo el tiempo con él para que viera como se movía la gente en la oficina y tantas otras cosas más, la verdad es que casi no jugaba, mi madre murió muy joven así que pasaba mucho tiempo con mi padre, tal vez esa era la única forma de mantenerse ocupado él y mantenerme ocupado de paso a mi_

Sesshoumaru nota que Rin ya ha terminado lo de su plato y mientras continua hablando se levanta y va por Rin para ir ambos al sillón y estar más cómodos en el y ver un rato la televisión, en ningún momento Rin siente la necesidad de hablar de lo que paso en la tarde, el estar con él la hace sentir más tranquila, menos mal que nada mas paso en ese auto y que supo defenderse de ese hombre que se decía ser de la familia, fue muy valiente y ya nada más importa, en cuanto llegan al sillón Sesshoumaru se siente y toma a Rin de la mano haciéndola sentarse en sus piernas para después abrazarla con ansias y tocarle con un beso sus labios mientras con sus manos se abraza a la estrecha cintura de su novia

_-Te ves muy linda _– habla Sesshoumaru sin intenciones de soltarla

_-¿Lo dices por mi pijama?-_ dice Rin pasándole sus suaves manos por las mejillas a Sesshoumaru para después dirigirlas al cuello de este y terminar con la distancia que los separa con un beso

Al terminar el beso Rin hunde su cabeza en el cuello del albino, ambos se acomodan en el sillón hasta quedar acostados uno cerca del otro, solo abrazados sin prestarle atención a la televisión con las noticias del día, mirándose el uno al otro, dejándose llevar por el momento Sesshoumaru masajea la espalda de Rin por debajo de la blusa sacándole pequeñas risillas a la chica mirándola divertida y escuchándola reír, Rin se abraza a Sesshoumaru y torpemente pasa su mano por debajo del pantalón de este tocando los bien formados glúteos a su novio logrando excitarlo hasta la neurona, sin pensar mucho en su siguiente movimiento baja su mano hasta la cintura de su novia y poco a poco introduce la mano por debajo de la pijama de Rin comenzando a masajear su pequeño trasero

_-Se siente muy bien ¿no?-_ le habla al oído Sesshoumaru sin intenciones de quitar la mano de su sitio

_-La… ver… verdad… si_- dice con la voz entrecortada y poco audible apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Sesshoumaru

Entre besos y caricias en el cuello con los labios Rin logra incorporarse haciendo que Sesshoumaru haga lo mismo, en tanto que Rin torpemente de un movimiento brusco le quita la camisa y comienza a besarle y tocarle fuertes pectorales al albino mientras Sesshoumaru hace todo lo posible por deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa a la ojimiel, la toma de la barbilla y hace que lo mire a los ojos, aprovecha para quitarle la blusa y retirarle el sostén despacio para deleitarse con los pequeños seños de su novia, toma uno de ellos y lo masajea para después tomarle el pezón con los labios y morderlo con los mismos procurando no dañarla, con el simple rose de su lengua Rin se retuerce por la excitación que le produce el acto tomándolo de la cabeza aprieta la platina cabellera del albino entre sus dedos, Sesshoumaru aprovecha el éxtasis de su novia para retirarle de un solo jalón el pantalón y la pantaleta, Rin solo observa la mirada de su novio pasar lentamente por su ahora desnudo cuerpo, siente como su corazón golpetea fuerte en su pecho, sin decir nada e incitada por las lujuriosas miradas de su novio Rin se arrodilla frente a él pasándole las manos por el vientre baja su mirada hasta el bulto entre las piernas de Sesshoumaru, curiosa toca la dureza en esa zona y abre el zíper del pantalón para continuar tocando lo que ahí se encuentra con su delgadas y frías manos, aun con nerviosismo retira el bóxer de el mientras que Sesshoumaru se deleita con las sensaciones que la chica le hace sentir, Rin saca el miembro de su novio y lo observa con detenimiento, para ella no es desconocida esa parte del cuerpo de un hombre y solo lo había visto erecto en los libros para explorar la anatomía de los genitales masculinos y en su trabajo no le ha tocado ver uno en erección, pero sin lugar a dudas el miembro del albino le parece uno de los más grandes que ha visto hasta ahora, le fascina o más bien le excita tenerlo en su mano, sube su mirada y mira el rostro avivado de su novio, viéndolo con ese rostro piensa detenidamente las cosas, nunca antes había estado con un hombre, al parecer los nervios están comenzando a pasarle una mala jugada pero en cuanto ve a Sesshoumaru esos nervios desaparecen y se deja llevar por la situación, le dirige una mirada sensual al hombre frente a ella mientras comienza a subir y bajar su mano por el largo del pene de Sesshoumaru, acerca sus labios hasta la cabeza del miembro y lo mete en su boca suavemente lubricando con su saliva la extensión de este al paso de sus labios por el

_-Qué rica boca tienes Rin-_ comenta excitado mirándola sin quitarse la vista a lo que ella hace

Esas palabras hacen que Rin se excite aun más y provocándole más ganas de seguir haciéndole amor a su novia, con nula experiencia y guiada por lo que ha visto en algunos videos en internet hace círculos con su lengua provocando que unos roncos gemidos salgan de la garganta de Sesshoumaru, al escucharlo puede sentir de nuevo su corazón latir fuertemente e incitada por los sonidos comienza a pasar su mano por su clítoris apretándolo con su dedos empieza a sentir la humedad de su vagina bajar hasta su mano, los minutos se hace eternos con las deliciosas caricias de su novia

_-Que bien lo haces con la boca Rin _– menciona Sesshoumaru tocándole la extensión de cabellera oscura a la ojimiel

_-¿Te gusta?-_ dice con voz sensual la chica

_-Me encanta que hagas eso_

Rin lleva sus manos hacia la base del pene y con una de sus manos toma sus testículos y los chupa uno a uno como un caramelo haciendo círculos con su lengua en ellos, vuelve su boca a la cabeza del pene y trata de introducirlo todo dentro de su boca logrando su cometido al sentirlo hasta la garganta y provocando un fuerte gemido por parte del albino

_-Te cabe todo en la boca_- dice con voz poco audible el albino

Rin saca el pene de su boca al sentir un poco de nauseas y la falta de aire en sus pulmones, la respiración de Sesshoumaru se hace cada vez mas rápida y superficial, Sesshoumaru jala a Rin por la muñeca y hace que se levante de su sitio

_-Súbete Rin_- le indica el albino a la ojimiel quien sin chistar atiende a lo dicho por el

Se coloca con sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de Sesshoumaru, este besa nuevamente los pechos de Rin succionándolos sin medir fuerza provocando pequeños gritillos a la chica, pasa su mano por la entrepierna de Rin haciendo mas intensa la sensación

_-Estas muy húmeda Rin_- dice Sesshoumaru soltando uno de sus pezones

_-Mete los dedos amor quiero sentirlos adentro _– le dice al oído

Sesshoumaru obedece a su novia y mete uno a uno logrando dejar dentro tres de ellos que juegan dentro de su vagina, de un movimiento brusco sujeta a Rin por la cintura y la acomoda bajo el para continuar besándole cada rincón de su cuerpo, Rin impaciente mueve las caderas y Sesshoumaru al notar esto la sujeta para abrirle las piernas y así poder acomodarse mejor y entrar en ella, con lentitud y suavidad penetra a Rin viendo el gesto en el rostro de la chica y las manos de esta apretarlas en un puños con fuerza sobre su abdomen tratando de soportar el dolor que le produce el miembro de Sesshoumaru

_-Duele Sesshoumaru_- dice Rin aun apretando los puños

_-Relájate un poco princesa_- le habla Sesshoumaru al oído saboreando cada centímetro de la estreches de su novia bajo el tratando de contener sus caderas para no lastimarla

Un gritillo por parte de la chica le hace detener el avance totalmente

_-Ya esta toda adentro Rin-_ le confirma Sesshoumaru deteniendo el empuje

Rin abre los ojos de a poco y se abraza a Sesshoumaru quien corresponde su abrazo, le besa el cuello para relajarla un poco mas aun sin moverse ambos disfrutan este momento, de un momento a otro Sesshoumaru comienza a moverse lentamente escuchando los tiernos gemidos de su novia en su oído

_-Se siente muy bien-_ dice Sesshoumaru en el oído de Rin

_-Podría acostumbrarme a hacer esto todos los días _

_-Creo que yo también _

Los movimientos de sus caderas comienzan a acompasarse haciéndose cada vez más rápidos y gloriosos, ahora los gemidos son por parte de ambos, los de Rin son tiernos mientras que los de Sesshoumaru son roncos y sonoros

_-Eres muy estrecha y se siente delicioso_

_-Tienes un pene muy grande Sesshoumaru… esto es mejor que hacerlo sola_- menciona esto último en voz baja la ojimiel

_-¿Te masturbas muy seguido?_- pregunta extasiado el albino al saber de las necesidades sexuales de la ojimiel

_-Casi a diario desde que comenzamos a salir _– confiesa Rin con confianza a su novio

_-¿Por qué no me decías que tenias ganas de hacer el amor? _– pregunta entre embestidas pausadas y placenteras

_-Me daba vergüenza decírtelo ¿que ibas a pensar de mi?_- dice en voz baja la ojimiel

_-Eres mi novia Rin, es muy normal que nos atraigamos en este modo, yo también tenía muchas ganas de hacerte mía_- dice Sesshoumaru mientras la besa – _eres mía Rin, solo mía_- dice Sesshoumaru embistiendo a Rin con mas fuerza y profundo

El calor comienza a invadir a ambos desde su vientre, las caderas de Rin comienzan a moverse aun mas para delicia de Sesshoumaru mientras que las paredes de la vagina de Rin comienzan a apretar mas su pene provocando que se corra dentro de Rin y dejando salir un fuerte gemido desde su garganta, Rin siente a Sesshoumaru convulsionarse de placer encima de ella mientras disfruta del calor que la invade en su vientre y de esos pequeños espasmos de placer dentro de ella que la hacen apretar sus piernas en la cintura de Sesshoumaru, ambos se abrazan y disfrutan de ese placer, algunos instantes después Sesshoumaru sale del interior de Rin para después ver salir el semen de la vagina de Rin el cual es abundante y espeso al tener mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, la respiración de ambos es agitada, Sesshoumaru se sienta en el sillón y Rin se abraza a él, mira que el miembro de Sesshoumaru aun esta erecto, lo toma con la mano y comienza nuevamente a subir y bajar su mano en el, Sesshoumaru la deja hacer lo que quiere y cierra los ojos y en cuanto los abre de nuevo se sorprende de ver a Rin montarse sobre el introduciéndose despacio el miembro en la vagina

_-Muévete como hace un rato Rin_- le indica el albino

_-Como…. ¿Así?_- dice traviesa la ojimiel

_-Si… así _– termina diciendo Sesshoumaru al sentir el movimiento de las caderas de Rin y su pene jugar dentro de ella

Rin comienza a hacer movimientos circulares y de arriba abajo con su cadera incrementando la rapidez en sus movimientos mientras Sesshoumaru toma sus pechos y los aprieta con fuerza

_-Vas a hacer que me venga_

_-Vente amor… hazlo… vente dentro de mi _– dice suplicante Rin incrementando los movimiento

Nuevamente puede sentir ese calor, las convulsiones y los espasmos en su miembro mientras Rin continua moviéndose con más fuerza, pero los espasmos la hacen ceder en su intento de seguir, agotada descansa su cabeza en el cuello de Sesshoumaru en tanto que este intenta recuperar el aliento, Sesshoumaru le hace la seña para que se baje y la sienta a lado de el mientras se recupera, aun no recobra muy bien el aliento, pero ya mas tranquilo

_-¿Que horas son Rin? _– pregunta tratando de recobrar el aliento

_-La una cuarenta y cinco de la mañana_- le dice mirando el reloj en la pared

_-¡Que! Ya casi son las dos_

_-Deberíamos irnos a dormir, en la mañana tengo clases _– menciona Rin con una sonrisa en sus labios

_-Ven vamos a bañarnos_- dice serio el albino como si fuera algo muy normal

_-Pero… _- balbucea Rin abriendo sus orbes sorprendidas

_-Anda vamos, no voy a bañarme solo _

Rin con las mejillas sonrojadas va tras Sesshoumaru quien la sujeta de la mano guiándola al baño con él, Sesshoumaru entra primero a la regadera para probar el agua y después le indica a Rin que entre quien comienza a tallarse el cuerpo y después lava su cabello mientras que Sesshoumaru hace lo mismo, Rin le da la espalda a Sesshoumaru para poner la esponja en su lugar, este aprovecha para tocarle el trasero a Rin quien al sentir la mano de su novio se queda quieta esperando mas, Sesshoumaru al ver la reacción de esta se acerca a Rin y la toma por las caderas masajeándole los glúteos con ambas manos, le frota el miembro que está comenzando a tenerlo erecto en el trasero de la chica y la ojimiel al sentir esto comienza a masturbarse impaciente

-_Mételo amor_ – le expresa la ojimiel exponiendo su trasero al joven tras de ella

Ni tardo ni perezoso Sesshoumaru introduce sin problemas su miembro estando ella aun de espaldas, el albino hace que la chica saque las caderas y se sujeta con fuerza de ella para comenzar a moverse rápidamente dentro de ella, los gemidos de Rin son muy sonoros en el baño haciendo que Sesshoumaru se excite aun mas y el agua que cae en su vientre hace que la sensación sea más placentera, una vez más los espasmos de la vagina de Rin hacen que se derrame dentro de la chica por tercera vez en la noche, el semen resbala de dentro goteando en el piso de la regadera pero el agua hace que se vaya por la coladera, instantes después Sesshoumaru sale de ella, le da vuelta y la abraza a el bajo el chorro de agua

-_Me esta dando mucho sueño Adaite-san _– habla Rin adormilada en brazos de su novio

_-Salgamos para que te seques_- dice el albino dándole un beso en los labios

Salen de la regadera y se envuelven en una toalla, ambos van a la sala por sus ropas, Sesshoumaru se coloca su bóxer y dobla el resto de su ropa en tanto que Rin va por mas ropa interior limpia a su cuarto para después ponerse su pijama rosada pero son una blusa de tirantes, Sesshoumaru se sienta al borde de la cama mientras Rin le seca el cabello con cuidado con la toalla, acerca la secadora de cabello y se lo cepilla con cuidado, Sesshoumaru lo único que hace es mirarla por el espejo muy dedicada en lo que hace

_-Te ves mas relajada _– menciona el albino al verla tan sonriente a diferencia de cómo la vio cuando llegó

_-Lo estoy _– responde con una sonrisa en sus labios continuando con su tarea

Una pregunta invade el pensamiento de Sesshoumaru, no pensó que Rin fuera tan apasionada e ingeniosa pero también es muy inocente

_-¿Ya lo habías hecho con alguien más? –_ finalmente pregunta el albino

_-No _– responde terminantemente la ojimiel dejando el cepillo y la secadora de lado

Esa simple palabra lo hace sentirse aun mas responsable de la seguridad de Rin y saber que es el primer hombre en su vida lo hace sentir la necesidad de protegerla con recelo, Rin no se atreve a preguntarle lo mismo, para ella es más que obvio que para Sesshoumaru no es la primera vez que lo hace, no necesitaría saber mas, Sesshoumaru ve bostezar a Rin y le detiene las manos para abrazarla

_-Ven vamos a dormir _– le indica el albino besándole la mejilla

Sesshoumaru le toma de la mano y la lleva con él para dormir, ambos se acuestan y abrazados uno frente al otro duermen profundamente en la cama de la ojimiel, mas entrada la mañana Sesshoumaru escucha su celular sonando por alguna parte del departamento de Rin, al parecer Rin estaba muy cansada por que el timbre del celular no la hace siquiera revolverse en la cama, se encuentra muy tranquila durmiendo, decide levantarse de la cama y lo hace de forma perezosa para apagarlo, ya en la sala, al ver que se trata de su padre decide contestar

_-¿Donde estas Sesshoumaru? _ - habla Inutaishio del otro lado de la línea

_-En el departamento de Rin, se me hizo tarde_- explica Sesshoumaru sentándose en el sillón donde hace unas horas se dejo llevar por la pasión

_-¿Está bien ella_?- pregunta el albino mayor preocupado por la chica

_-Sí, no fue a trabajar porque se sentía agotada_- se limita a contestar Sesshoumaru

_-Menos mal que se quedo a descansar ¿te vas a quedar ahí con ella?_- pregunta suspicaz Inutaishio

_-Sí, ya es muy tarde _– explica nuevamente breve el albino

_-Sí, lo sé – _habla con sarcasmo el padre quien presiente que algo bueno paso esa noche, pero no es su asunto

_-Hasta en la mañana papá_- cierra la llamada frio el albino

Después de dejar el celular donde mismo vuelve a la cama con Rin quien ahora se abraza a una almohada dándole la espalda al lugar que ocupaba Sesshoumaru hace unos momentos, este se sonríe al verla en esa posición y vuelve a acostarse viendo su derrota ante una almohada, se acerca a ella y le pasa el brazo por la cintura a la ojimiel que duerme profundamente

**Jueves, ocho de la mañana**, Rin se despierta al sentir los rayos del sol iluminar la habitación, se remueve en la cama con pesadez y al darse la vuelta ve a Sesshoumaru aun dormido, sale de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo aun, se pone las sandalias y va a la cocina, después de una hora mas regresa a su habitación ya vestida para la escuela, vuelve a la cama donde aun duerme Sesshoumaru y le da un beso en la mejilla para despertarlo

_-Adaite-san son las nueve-_ le dice melodiosamente sentada a un lado de él mirando los ojos de este esperando a que los abra

_-Rin… es muy temprano-_ dice con los ojos aun cerrados y con medio rostro enterrado en la almohada

_-Ya lo se pero yo tengo clases a las diez_- le avisa Rin viendo su reloj de pulso

_-No vayas_- dice el albino con ojos bien cerrados

Rin se sonríe y le besa nuevamente la mejilla haciendo que en el rostro de Sesshoumaru se dibuje una sonrisa

_-Tengo que ir, vuelvo a la una para hacer de comer, solo tengo una clase_- menciona Rin pasándole la mano entre el cabello que por la madrugada cepilló

_-Está bien, pero déjame llevarte a la facultad_- le dice sin abrir los ojos y sin intenciones de hacerlo

_-No, quédate a descansar, yo ya estoy lista para irme, te deje el desayuno en la cocina por si te levantas y tienes hambre –_ le dice Rin

_-Ve con cuidado Rin _

_-Si amor, descansa _– le habla Rin levantándose de su lugar

Rin sale de su departamento con dirección a la facultad, embelesada aun por lo sucedido anoche no puede concentrarse en la clase que expone el maestro, al salir de la facultad va de regreso a su departamento donde se encuentra a Sesshoumaru dormido en el sillón con el control remoto de la televisión en la mano y aun en bóxers cosa que la hace sonrojarse

_-Amor, ya regrese _– dice Rin acercándose a este pero no recibe respuesta de su parte

El albino aun se encuentra profundamente dormido, mira la mesa de café y observa los platos vacios donde le dejo el desayuno, esto le provoca una sonrisa, sin perder tiempo Rin va a la cocina y prepara algo de comer, después de un rato de ir y venir en la cocina y al darse la vuelta ve a Sesshoumaru en el umbral de la puerta recargado mirándola con su típico rostro sin expresión pero a la vez cálido

_-¿A qué hora llegaste?_- pregunta serio el albino

_-Hace un rato, intente despertarte_- le dice mientras corta las verduras

_-Lo siento, no había dormido tanto como ahora _– se disculpa el albino por dormir tanto estando ella ahí y mas al no poder ir a dejarla

Va a donde Rin y la abraza por la espalda apoyando la barbilla en su hombro oliendo el perfume en su cuello mezclado con el de la comida que se encuentra cocinándose en la olla y apegando su desnudo torso a la cobijada espalda de la chica

_-Huele muy bien lo que haces _– le dice el albino

_-Ya casi está listo_

_-Me cambio y en seguida estoy en la mesa_- menciona antes de dejarla libre de su abrazo Sesshoumaru

_-¿A qué horas tienes que irte a trabajar amor?-_ pregunta de repente

_-Hoy puedo llegar tarde, los preparativos de la cena los hará el hotel donde se llevara a cabo y si mi padre no me ha hablado quiere decir que no hay mucho trabajo _– le explica Sesshoumaru al ver el interés de la chica

_-¿Seguro? _

_-Si, en un momento regreso _

Así en menos de quince minutos Sesshoumaru regresa a la cocina, Rin le da los platos y vasos para que los coloque en la mesa mientras ella carga el recipiente con la comida y lo coloca en la mesa, ambos ya sentados a la mesa comienzan a comer, Sesshoumaru se ve más despierto y Rin muy sonriente, por fortuna logro olvidar por completo lo que paso la tarde del día anterior

_-¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa y allá nos arreglamos para la cena? _– pregunta repentinamente el albino

_-Sí, sirve de que veo a Inuyasha hace un tiempo que no lo veo _– le responde con rapidez

Sesshoumaru solo le sonríe y continua comiendo, al terminar de comer Rin va a su cuarto por sus cosas y saca un vestido negro strapless abollonado que llega hasta la rodilla, se ve con él en el espejo y lo mete con cuidado en una maleta, al salir ve a Sesshoumaru esperándola en la puerta terminado de ponerse el saco del traje, al llegar con el este le toma de la mano y salen juntos hasta el auto, media hora después arriban a casa del albino, ya adentro de la casa Sesshoumaru sin dejar de soltarle la mano avanzan hasta adentro para encontrarse con su padre a quien no ve por ningún lado

_-Rin pero que milagro que te dejas ver por aquí _–

_-Izayoi-sama ¿como esta? _– dice Rin dándose vuelta para ver a la recién llegada

_-Bien, iba camino a buscar un vestido para ponerme esta noche y ¿esa maleta? _- dice Rin indicando la maleta que Rin lleva en la otra mano

_-A… aquí traigo mi vestido y algunas cosas para arreglarme… y… ¿dónde está Inuyasha?- _pregunta Rin mirando por todas partes sin lograr escuchar la voz de ese adorable niño

_-Lo siento, no está aquí, lo deje en casa de mi madre_- se excusa la madre de Inuyasha

_-Que lastima, tengo un tiempo sin verlo _

_-Ven vamos para que te pruebes unos vestidos que tengo aquí _– le dice Izayoi tomándola de la mano haciendo que suelte a Sesshoumaru el cual no reacciona ante lo hecho por Izayoi, cuando se trata de Rin siempre pierde el control y se emociona mucho

Sesshoumaru se aclara la garganta captando la atención de ambas mujeres

_-Izayoi donde esta mi padre_- pregunta serio el albino mirando a Rin mientras habla

_-A… lo siento Sesshoumaru, él está en el patio, me llevare a Rin unos minutos _– le avisa al albino que al parecer ya lo veía venir

_-Espero que solo sean unos minutos _– le dice serio a la esposa de su padre

_-No te preocupes estará bien _– contesta sonriente la mujer haciendo muecas

_-Nos vemos en un rato Adaite-san_- habla Rin en su usual tono bajo de voz, cosa que adora de ella Sesshoumaru

_-Rin… llámame por mi nombre por favor_- le reprende el albino a la chica

_-Lo siento, es la costumbre _– se disculpa la ojimiel bajando la mirada

Sesshoumaru camina hacia ella y repentinamente le levanta con los dedos el mentón para que lo mire, ambos se miran y ante la presencia de Izayoi le da un dulce beso en los labios a Rin, Izayoi se sonríe para después ver alejarse al albino hacia el patio de la casa, mientras que Rin apenada mira a Izayoi y esta le hace la seña para que suban por las escaleras, para Izayoi ese tipo de acciones son poco o nada común verlas venir de Sesshoumaru y mucho menos demostrarlas frente a los demás, con Kagura siempre se comportaba muy indiferente en frente de los demás y al menos a ella nunca le toco ver esas demostraciones de afecto, al ir subiendo las escaleras ambas comienzan su plática y ya en la habitación de Izayoi y después de un par de horas probándose un montón de vestidos Rin opto por ponerse el que llevaba en la maleta, ya arreglada y lista baja por la escaleras con cuidado ya que los tacones son un poco más altos de lo que acostumbra a usar, Sesshoumaru quien se encuentra en el corredor y al percatarse de que Rin va bajando las escaleras se acerca a ella y la ayuda a bajar

_-Te ves hermosa Rin_- le susurra al oído

_-Gracias Ada… perdón Sesshoumaru, tu también te ves muy guapo_- le dice en voz baja la ojimiel terminando de bajar las escaleras

_-Gracias, ven vámonos adelantando, mi padre llevara a Izayoi en su auto_- dice el albino adelantándose a abrir la puerta

_-¿Por que no nos vamos juntos? _– interroga la ojimiel al ver a Inutaishio sentado en la sala mirando el reloj de su muñeca

_-Quiero estar más tiempo a solas contigo_- menciona el albino mientras la ayuda a subir al auto

_-Me vas a mal acostumbrar _– dice la chica al estar muy bien atendida por Sesshoumaru, pero sabe muy bien que esto no será muy seguido ya que en un día normal solo pueden verse en el trabajo y las pocas ocasiones a las que asiste a su casa para comer a cenar, después de que cambio de plan de estudios se dejaron de ver como antes

_-Quiero aprovechar cada momento que tenga_- le explica el albino dándole un beso en la mejilla para después cerrar la puerta

Sesshoumaru pone enmarcha el auto y al llegar a la recepción ayuda a Rin a bajar, entran sin contratiempo a la recepción observando cada detalle del lobi y los pasillos del hotel, Rin es la más sorprendida de ver tanta gente tan importante en esa cena y es que no había estado en una reunión como esa en su vida y menos a lado de Sesshoumaru quien no le suelta la mano por ningún motivo, el albino nota que muchas miradas masculinas se posan en su novia y quien no notaria una chica tan fresca luciendo ese hermoso vestido que compró con lo que junto en su arduo trabajo en el hospital, el vestido la hace verse aun más joven de lo que es, detalle que atrae a muchos hombres del lugar

_-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-_ le pregunta Sesshoumaru volteando a verla

_-No, estoy bien, pero si quieres algo vamos-_

Al ir avanzando entre la gente se sorprende de notar la cabellera de alguien muy conocido, no hace aspavientos, solo baja la mirada y busca la forma de estar tranquila a lado de Sesshoumaru escondiéndose por enfrente de el

_-"Keisuke"-_ piensa la ojimiel mientras avanza esperando no ser notada por su hermano, aunque tarde o temprano la vera, el lugar no es muy grande

El rostro de la chica se vuelve sombrío y alejado se estar como cuando llegaron, parecía distante, muy pensativa, Sesshoumaru baja la mirada y mientras espera a que le sirvan su bebida en la barra le toca la mejilla a Rin y la hace verlo, esta ladea la cabeza apoyándola en la mano del albino

_-¿Que tienes Rin?-_ le pregunta extrañado el albino sin dejar de verla

_- No es nada, de pronto me dio mucha sed-_ le dice al albino mientras quita el rostro de la mano de Sesshoumaru-_ agua mineral, por favor_- dice volteando a ver al bar tender

_-Si señorita _– le responde al joven que asiente a su petición

Sesshoumaru vuelve a tomarle la mano y después ambos avanzan entre las personas quienes a su paso se sorprenden mucho de ver al hijo de uno de los empresarios más importantes de Japón a lado una chica que no es Kagura, la cual lo acompañaba a todos lados en ocasiones anteriores, intrigados por esto un par de parejas se aproximan a ellos y comienzan a interrogarlos, y como era de esperarse el albino se comporta cortantes con las interrogantes que le hacen a ambos, al no saber qué contestar Rin simplemente permanece en silencio a lado de su novio, más avanzada la noche y entrada en platicas Sesshoumaru la deja sola un momento al saber que uno de los inversionistas más ricos de Japón quiere hablar con él y su padre, Sesshoumaru la deja en una de las mesas y él se va a donde le guía un mesero, aburrida saca su celular del bolso y por debajo del mantel comienza a jugar con el sin prestar atención a lo que acontece a su alrededor, después de un rato una persona detrás de ella le toca el hombro con un dedo de forma brusca, Rin se voltea algo molesta pero al darse cuenta de que es su hermano y no tiene muy buena cara el semblante le cambia rotundamente

_-Keisuke –_ dice en voz baja

_-Ven, hablemos en otro lado _– le habla fuerte y la toma del brazo bruscamente haciéndola levantase de su silla

_-¿Que sucede?_- pregunta Rin con voz casi inaudible sin recibir respuesta de este

Keisuke la guía hasta la terraza que hasta el momento permanece sola, cierra las puertas de vidrio y se aproxima a su hermana como una pantera que asecha a su presa, Rin lo único que puede hacer es recargarse en el barandal y tragar para aclararse la garganta, su hermano luce más que enojado en este momento, muchas cosas pasan por su cabeza y unas no muy buenas

_-Mi tío me conto que te acostaste con el _– suelta de repente Keisuke haciendo que se le vaya el aliento a la chica

De todo lo que pensó que podría decir o hacer su tío esto fue lo que menos se imagino

_-E… eso no es verdad _– dice apenas Rin tratando de recobrar un poco la postura

_-Vamos Rin no me mientas, me dijo que estuviste muy insistente, que lo buscaste para verse en un restaurant ayer por la tarde_- habla muy enojado su hermano

_-Eso no es cierto _– dice Rin negando con la cabeza

_-Me dijo que lo habías mandado golpear después de ver el error que cometiste-_

_-Eso no fue lo que paso-_ insiste Rin ahora pálida y con palabras atropelladas

_-De todas formas mis padres no se han enteraron, solo me conto a mí…- _Dice Keisuke poniendo mucho énfasis en lo que dice-_ te aborrezco Rin para nosotros tu ya estas muerta, eres una vergüenza_- finaliza su hermano con odio y rencor en sus palabras

Las lágrimas están a punto de brotar de sus ojos pero no las deja salir, no es momento para quebrarse y menos frente a su hermano, tiene que aclarar todo esto ahora mismo

_-Déjame explicarte, eso… –_ dice Rin siendo antes interrumpida por Keisuke

_-No quiero escuchar mas de ti…_- dice apartándose de ella… repentinamente se vuelve hacia ella y la atraviesa con la mirada -_ pero dime antes una cosa… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ahora a quien sedujiste para entrar maldita zorra?-_ le dice despectivamente su hermano

_-No me humilles de esa forma soy tu hermana _– es lo único que le puede decir la ojimiel

_-Desafortunadamente así es…- _le habla con la mirada encendida…-_ y no te atrevas a buscar a mis papás, vas a hacer que un día de estos se mueran de un infarto, no quiero ni pensar como se pondrá mi padre, el era el único que siempre se ponía de tu lado_

Rin ahoga sus palabras con un nudo en su garganta, todo ha sido muy rápido, ni siquiera la dejo aclarar la situación, Keisuke al no escuchar más de su hermana se aleja de ella y le da la espalda, para cuando vuelve a subir su vista se da cuenta de que su hermano se ha ido, se da vuelta apoyada en el barandal, hay una hermosa vista de la luna, dura un muy largo rato mirando la vista que le ofrece esa noche, pensando cada palabra que le dijo su hermano, la forma en que le volteo la situación su tío, todavía no puede creer que le haya culpado a ella de algo que ni siquiera paso y más aun de una muy mala manera, se puede imaginar perfectamente la reacción de su madre pero no la de su padre, el siempre ha sido un hombre muy serio, pero el día que se enoja realmente se enfada mucho, las lagrimas no salen de sus ojos, solo puede esperar a que todo empeore con el paso del tiempo, y otra cosa, que va a hacer si Sesshoumaru se llega a enterar de todo esto en la forma que su tío dice que pasaron las cosas

_-"No, el no tiene por que enterarse de esto… son problemas míos, pero lo que dice mi tío es algo muy serio, podría echar a perder mi relación con Sesshoumaru"-_ piensa Rin con la mirada en la luna

_-Rin…-_ es la voz de Sesshoumaru llamándola – _te estuve buscando adentro largo rato_

Ahogando su llanto y recobrando la compostura se da la vuelta para ver a Sesshoumaru a la cara

_-Salí a tomar aire fresco _– le dice Rin recargada en el barandal

_-Allí adentro vi a alguien que conoces…-_ menciona Sesshoumaru algo serio

_-¿Te refieres a mi hermano Keisuke? _– dice tranquila la ojimiel sin decir mas

_-Me lo encontré hace unos minutos… ¿has hablado con él? _– pregunta el albino esperando una respuesta

_-No, por eso estoy aquí, no quiero verlo- _dice finalmente Rin volteando a ver la luna tras ella

_-¿Sucedió algo?_- insiste en saber el albino

_-No nada, solo lo vi y salí corriendo al balcón _– no soy un apersona de su agrado

_-No deberías huirle tanto a ese imbécil…_- le dice el albino mientras avanza a la ojimiel

Al llegar con ella Sesshoumaru la invita a sentarse un momento en una banca cercana, Rin se sienta a un lado de este, en silencio solo mira la luna en su máximo esplendor iluminando sus rostros, con la puerta del balcón cerrada no pueden escuchar el ruido de dentro, solo la paz y la quietud de esa noche, Rin parece más tranquila aunque esto solo sea el inicio de la tormenta que está por venir… Sesshoumaru mira la pálida mano de su novia, le pasa la mano por la espalda para abrazarla a el con fuerza

_-¿Qué te pasa Rin? estas muy seria, bueno… mas de costumbre _– habla el albino después de mucho silencio

Rin siente los brazos de Sesshoumaru aprisionarla pero ni eso la hace que le cuenta de lo que en realidad paso, está comenzando a tejer mentira sobre mentira, no sabe hasta cuándo podrá con esto, son acusaciones muy delicadas las que hace su tío, tiene miedo de quebrarse…

_-Es un idiota… - _dice Rin refiriéndose a su pervertido tío

_-¿Te refieres a tu hermano? _– pregunta Sesshoumaru escuchándola entre sus brazos

_-Si…-_

_-Tienes razón lo es_- la apoya en su comentario

Sesshoumaru abraza a Rin largo rato y después de unas horas salen de la recepción, Rin continuo igual de callada todo el rato, se veía deprimida y en otro mundo, solo dijo un par de palabras cuando la fue a dejar a su casa "estoy muy cansada" y "hasta mañana" a y un beso muy pobre de despedida al llegar a su departamento cosa que no dejo muy contento al albino, ahora la ojimiel se dirige a su habitación… de nuevo sola… después de retirarse todo el maquillaje y estando ahora en pijama se mira al espejo…

_-Fui una tonta al aceptar ir con mi tío a ese restaurante, ni siquiera sé cómo fue que llegue hasta eso… que lo mandaron golpear, si, de seguro si dice que una chica lo golpeo le heriría el maldito orgullo a ese maldito imbécil, le enveneno la mente a mi hermano -_ habla sola mientras termina de cepillarse el cabello

Después de pensarlo un rato decide meterse a dar un largo baño de agua fría, el silencio en su departamento la hace sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía, ese llanto que tanto empeño puso en que no saliera por fin se hace presente, con lagrimas en sus ojos se viste y va a su cama esperando a que el sueño llegue primero pero no es así, cada vez se hace mas amargo el sufrimiento, el llanto dura muchas horas y la desesperación en su pecho lo la deja respirar, ni siquiera sabe en qué momento el sueño se apodero de sus parpados cuando en la mañana siguiente la alarma de sus celular la despertó, desganada se levanta y va a la cocina… no tiene ganas de ir a trabajar y mucho menos de ir a la escuela… vuelve a su cama y se queda acostada

**Viernes, tres de la tarde**… Sesshoumaru está muy atareado con su trabajo, le habla a Rin al departamento de sistemas para que le ayude a colocar otra computadora en su oficina y poder avanzar más con lo de la presentación que ofrecerá en la tarde para un par de colegas empresarios… así es, la persona que contesta el teléfono es Rin, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto pensó mejor las cosas, no puede seguir ausentándose tanto de sus labores y menos a unos meses de terminar el servicio social, su tesis y la escuela, en cuanto recibe la llamada de Sesshoumaru quien no se escuchaba muy contento, alista un equipo y sube a la oficina de este, al entra a la oficina de ve a este muy estresado, tanto que ni siquiera voltea a verla, lo único que hace es hablar con una de las asistentes de oficina que entra y sale del lugar, definitivamente es un Sesshoumaru muy diferente del que vio una noche anterior, en silencio y acatando todas las indicaciones de Sesshoumaru termina su labor ahí, comienza a recoger todo en su maletín, en ese instante suena su celular, Sesshoumaru al escuchar que no deja de sonar le indica que por favor tome la llamada ya que el sonido lo está enloqueciendo, esa solo asiente y baja la vista para ver quien le llama, descubre que es su hermano menor Hiroshi, esto le da un muy mal presentimiento, Sesshoumaru ve a Rin dudar en contestar hasta que finalmente lo hace

_-Si dime_- contesta la ojimiel con voz temblorosa cosa que nota Sesshoumaru

_-Rin…_ - le habla Sesshoumaru a lo que esta simplemente no contesta y sale de la oficina con sus cosas lo mas rápido que puede

Sesshoumaru extrañado por la actitud de esta solo se limita a observarla, pronto la realidad del teléfono a su lado rompe este silencio y sus cavilaciones, contesta el teléfono y continúa con su trabajo tal vez después de la presentación hable con ella mas tranquilamente

_-¿Que sucede?_- dice molesto Sesshoumaru al teléfono

_-Señor… lo espera la comitiva de la empresa que…_- le dice la recepcionista siendo interrumpida por la voz del enojado albino

_-Si… pásalos… _

Mientras que Rin quien se encuentra en las escaleras de emergencia pone mucha atención a lo que su hermano esta por decirle

_-Me llevo a papá y mamá de Tokio, no los busques a ellos ni a nosotros nunca mas_- habla simple el chico

_-¿Pero por qué?-_ pregunta desesperada Rin

_-Es lo mejor para nosotros… mi tío vino a hablar con nosotros en la mañana, mis papás… están muy enojados por lo que hiciste_

_-¿Que les dijo? _– insta en saber la ojimiel

_-Que lo mandaste golpear porque… cometiste el error de acostarte con el… debes estar tranquila, no va a presentar cargos de ningún tipo _

_-Pero ¿y yo? _– habla entrecortado al borde del llanto

_-Tu decidiste dejarnos a nosotros y después manchas la reputación de todos nosotros, mis padres están sumamente avergonzados, que te quede claro_- finaliza la llamada Hiroshi dejando a Rin en la más profunda tristeza, sus ojos miran a todos lados y a la nada

-¿_Que voy a hacer?-_ se dice así misma levantándose de la escalera y bajando escalón por escalón hasta el departamento de sistemas donde por el momento se encuentra sola ya que el encargado salió a unas diligencias

**Nueve treinta de la noche**, al finalizar la jornada de trabajo Sesshoumaru sale del elevador hacia el estacionamiento… ya en su auto sale del estacionamiento rumbo a su casa… de momento recuerda a Rin… la forma en que salió de su oficina y de que no le contesto… saca el celular y marca al de la chica… tres tonos, cuatro, cinco, no contesta…

* * *

BUENO, CREO QUE AHORA NO TARDE TANTO EN CONTINUAR EL FIC...

ESPERO LES GUSTE, NOS VEMOS PRONTO

RIN TSUKI


	13. Me importas

**Desconocidos**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 13**

**Me importas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Nueve treinta y dos de la noche**, Sesshoumaru aborda el coche y sale del estacionamiento sin un rumbo fijo, en su otra mano sostiene el celular y marca en repetidas ocasiones el número de Rin, la cual sigue sin contestar, ese mal presentimiento que tenia por la tarde ha comenzado a invadirlo, estuvo muy ocupado en la presentación y gritándole al que se le acercaba que olvido por completo a Rin creyendo que solo había hecho eso para llamar la atención de el

-_¿Pero qué sucede…?- _se pregunta el albino al no escuchar la voz de Rin

Desgraciadamente Rin no tiene teléfono de casa y mucho menos el teléfono de algún vecino que le pueda informar si está en su casa, la furia comienza a invadirlo apretando el volante en sus manos

-_Desde un día anterior ya estaba así… -_ comienza a hacer memoria días atrás…- _no… desde que le llame la noche anterior ya estaba extraña, esa mujer… tan… hermética_ - dice en tomo enfadado para si- _hay veces que…-_ golpea el volante con el puño sin saber que hacer exactamente

Repentinamente estaciona el auto y vuelve su mano al teclado del celular… lo piensa un instante… que pierde con llamarlo…

-_Minamoto Keisuke…-_ le habla golpeado el albino al tan odioso hermano mayor de Rin

_-¿Adaite Sesshoumaru?-_ contesta sorprendido el hermano mayor de Rin del otro lado de la línea…

-_Si… soy yo… ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Rin?…-_ dice yendo al grano Sesshoumaru

-_No…-_ contesta cortante e indignado al escuchar el nombre de su hermana

_-¿Que paso esta tarde?… le llamaron a su celular, al parecer fue tu hermano menor _

-_Para serte sincero no me interesa lo que a esa niña le pase… a…. pero si la ves podrías hacerme el favor de avisarle que mis padres aun están muy enojados con ella por lo que paso y que ni se le ocurra ir con ellos… _

_-¿Que fue lo que pasó?-_ pregunta Sesshoumaru insistente al saber que todo esto podría ser más grave de lo que pensó en un principio

Una risa burlona se escucha del otro lado de la línea, Keisuke entiende a la perfección la situación, pero no va a ser él quien le detalle lo que paso

-_Sera mejor que te lo diga ella, yo no tengo ganas de tocar el tema_ - Keisuke cierra la llamada de manera grosera

Sesshoumaru enfurecido por la actitud de Keisuke avienta el celular a la parte trasera del auto y se lleva las manos al rostro con frustración, trata de respirar con normalidad para poder tranquilizarse, unos instantes después comienza a ver la situación más clara… a estas horas de la noche no es nada probable que se encuentre por ahí deambulando, no es de las personas que cuando esta deprimida pierda el tiempo en eso, además, no toma y por lo que sabe detesta el humo del cigarrillo por lo que descarta automáticamente la idea de que este en algún bar embriagándose, además de que Inutaishio, su padre, tampoco le ha hablado, por lo que ni pensar que este en su casa y mucho menos por cómo se comporto con ella en la tarde cuando fue a instalarle el equipo a su oficina

-_Su departamento_ – dice en voz alta el albino poniendo en marcha nuevamente el auto con la enorme esperanza de que este ahí

Deja el auto en la parte de en frente del complejo y sube lo mas rápido que puede y al llegar a casa de Rin se da cuenta de que la puerta de la entrada se encuentra entre abierta y al fondo una total oscuridad… por un momento piensa lo peor, entra despacio y al entrar se da cuenta de que hay un bulto en el sillón… por la oscuridad no alcanza a distinguir que es… ya más cerca del sillón y para su tranquilidad se da cuenta de que es Rin de espaldas al televisor y con el rostro completamente cubierto por el cabello… al acercarse a ella la mueve ligeramente… esta hace un ligero estirón y se da la vuelta despertando al darse cuenta de que alguien esta con ella… Sesshoumaru enciende la luz y ve los ojos hinchados de la chica que se incorpora y desvía la vista de Sesshoumaru, este se sienta a un lado de ella esperando intranquilo alguna explicación, mientras que la ojimiel sin pensarlo más se abraza a Sesshoumaru y se arranca a llorar nuevamente… el rostro enfadado y serio del chico desaparece dando paso a un apacible albino que permanece a un lado de la decaída ojimiel

-_Rin… -_ dice Sesshoumaru abrazando con uno de sus brazos a la chica que remoja su camisa con sus lágrimas

Los minutos avanzan y esta continúa llorando con Sesshoumaru en silencio

-_No debí de ir…-_ dice Rin casi con voz imperceptible haciendo que la duda en Sesshoumaru por saber que paso crezca mas

La ojimiel rompe en llanto nuevamente dejando a Sesshoumaru con mas dudas que respuestas, viéndola así piensa que no cabe duda que debe ser algo muy delicado relacionado con su familia

Sesshoumaru abraza a Rin fuertemente… a punto de dejar salir una lagrima de su ojo logra contener sus emociones pensando en que Rin necesita de alguien fuerte a su lado que sin importar lo que sea debe de estar ahí para apoyarla, Sesshoumaru aun no sabe muy bien que paso pero no le gusta verla así, una impotencia lo invade de momento, el tiempo sigue trascurriendo con el llanto silencioso de la chica, después de un rato así Rin se separa de él lentamente y se pone de pie con algo de dificultad, sin decir nada entra a su habitación mientras que Sesshoumaru solo se limita a observarla, momentos después puede verla salir camino al baño con el rostro totalmente desencajado y escuchar el agua de la regadera caer… pero pasa muy buen rato sin que de señas de salir de la regadera, después de un gran rato se acerca a la puerta del baño y toca a esta…

-_Rin…-_ le habla el albino apegando la oreja a la puerta

Toca varias veces a la puerta y continua llamándola en múltiples ocasiones… desesperado abre la puerta la cual no tiene seguro puesto y ve a Rin sentada aun en ropa interior bajo el agua y en el frio mosaico de la regadera… Sesshoumaru se acerca a ella y le toca el hombro…

_-Tengo frio…-_ le dice Rin temblando

Sesshoumaru no dice nada… solo la ayuda a ponerse de pie y la saca de la regadera… la envuelve en una toalla y la lleva en brazos a la habitación…

-_Gracias… -_ habla la ojimiel con los labios morados

_-Ponte esto…-_ le dice Sesshoumaru sacando un conjunto deportivo del armario de la chica, lo coloca a un lado de ella y le pone otra toalla en la cabeza, seguido de un beso en su fría mejilla

Sesshoumaru sale del lugar y cierra la puerta tras el… minutos después ve a Rin salir de su habitación vestida pero con el semblante totalmente ensombrecido

-_Siento haberte mojado…-_ dice la chica en voz baja

-_De todas formas tengo que llegar a casa a cambiarme… anda, ve por tus cosas_ – le dice Sesshoumaru poniéndose de pie

-_No voy a ir a ningún lado_- le interrumpe Rin frente a el

_-Pero que dices… Rin… toma tus cosas y sube al auto… no te voy a dejara así y sola_- habla Sesshoumaru mientras va a donde la chica cogiéndole de la mano y de paso toma el bolso de esta del sillón acercándose a la puerta

Sin más opción y sin mucho que poder hacer obedece al albino que no la suelta por ningún motivo… ya dentro del auto Sesshoumaru enciende el aire acondicionado

-_Tengo frio…-_ escucha Sesshoumaru hablar a Rin

El chico accede a apagarlo ya que el también está un poco mojado por lo anterior, Rin insiste en permanecer en silencio, al llegar a casa de este Sesshoumaru baja del auto y ve a Rin renuente a no seguirlo, da la vuelta y abre la puerta de la chica, esta permanece con la cabeza ladeada y viendo su regazo…

-_Rin… deberías entrar…_ - le dice Sesshoumaru a una prudente distancia

-_No… por favor… no quiero que Inuyasha me vea así…_ - se justifica la ojimiel

Sesshoumaru lo piensa muy bien largo rato, finalmente cierra la puerta de un portazo mientras Rin da un respiro y aprieta sus labios con el llanto a la puerta de los ojos… puede sentir el enojo de Sesshoumaru aunque su rostro se muestra inexpresivo

Ya dentro en la casa Inutaishio ve a Sesshoumaru entrar, se queda sorprendido de verlo tan tarde en casa…

_-¿Que ha pasado?… ¿por qué a esta hora?-_ le habla Inutaishio acercándose a donde su hijo mayor

-_Sucedió algo con Rin_…- contesta simplemente el albino mientras se quita el saco mojado y lo deja en el sillón

_-¿Que fue lo que paso…?-_ pregunta Inutaishio tratando de descifrar lo que el rostro de su hijo muestra, pero es inútil

-_Después de salir de trabajar fui a su casa…-_ comenta brevemente Sesshoumaru quitándose la corbata

Izayoi que permanecía al margen de la llegada de Sesshoumaru decide salir de su escondite...

_-¿Y donde esta ella?-_ pregunta la pelinegra con las manos entre lazadas acercándose a donde su esposo

-_En el auto… no quiso bajar…-_ contesta Sesshoumaru muy serio

Afuera… un pequeño albino curioso abre la puerta del auto de Sesshoumaru tras escuchar que Rin estaba ahí… Rin al ver al pequeño no hace otra cosa que mirarlo, Inuyasha puede ver en ella lo triste que esta…

_-¿Que pasa Rin-chan…?_ – pregunta el pequeño sin quitarle la vista de encima

_-Deberías entrar a casa Inuyasha…-_ le dice Rin en voz baja

-_No me has contestado…-_ le habla con voz firme para su edad el pequeño

A punto de llorar escucha la voz de su compañero de escuela detrás de Inuyasha haciéndola encoger los hombros

_-Enano entra a la casa –_ le dice Sesshoumaru al pequeño que se aferra a la puerta del auto

-_Pero y_ – habla el pequeño

-_Pero nada… es tarde para que estés aquí, ya deberías estar dormido_- dice con voz fuerte estremeciendo a Rin quien no da señas de querer verlo

_-¿Y Rin?-_ el pequeño acostumbrado al tono de voz de su hermano se limita preguntar

-_Ella esta bien… entra_ – le dice ordena el albino fijándole la vista

_-Inuyasha entra a la casa, está comenzando a hacer frío_- Dice Izayoi que al ver la escena decide interceder

Inuyasha corre a donde su madre y entra juntos a la casa, Inutaishio sale de la casa tras tocarle la cabeza a su hijo y camina hacia el auto…

_-¿Como esta…?-_ le pregunta Inutaishio mirando a Rin

Sesshoumaru solo la mira desde su lugar, Inutaishio al ver la cara de preocupación de Sesshoumaru se vuelve hacia Rin que permanece con la vista abajo…

-_Rin… -_ le llama Inutaishio

La chica comienza a sollozar al sentirse desesperada por lo tensa de la situación, lo único que quería era llorar amargamente a solas lo que pena en su corazón y en su mente, debió de contestarle el celular a Sesshoumaru y decirle que todo estaba bien y así este estaría tranquilo, pero se encapricho en aislarse del mundo, o más bien no pensó que a nadie le importaría por lo que estaba pasando

-_Quiero irme a casa-_ dice por lo bajo la ojimiel…- _quiero estar sola_

_-No te voy a dejar sola_- dice en voz baja al oído Sesshoumaru acercándose y bajando a la altura de esta, mirándola llorar en silencio

_-Solo quiero…-_ dice llorando Rin limpiándose las lagrimas- estar sola un momento

Sesshoumaru en un impulso se va a lado de la chica y la abraza… Inutaishio al verlos juntos y confiando en su hijo decide dejarlos a solas, nunca se ha metido en las relaciones de su hijo y tampoco de meterá en esta situación, Sesshoumaru siente como su padre le da un par de palmadas en el hombro y se retira de ahí, Rin continua llorando con el pasar de los minutos, Sesshoumaru como puede se acomoda en el asiento para abrazarse a ella y darle su apoyo, le enfurece que Rin sea tan hermética pero también sabe que su comportamiento es consecuencia de tantos años de indiferencia por parte de su propia familia, siempre la han hecho a un lado en todos los sentidos, tendrá que ser paciente para saber lo que está pasando

_-Vamos adentro, aquí es muy incomodo y ya está comenzando a hacer más frío_ – menciona Sesshoumaru acariciándole su pequeña mano

-_Está bien_ – dice finalmente Rin quien sale del auto seguida de Sesshoumaru

Al entra a la casa Sesshoumaru se da cuenta de que su padre ya se ha ido a dormir al igual que Inuyasha e Izayoi, Sesshoumaru la toma de la mano y la guía hasta su cuarto, Rin no opone resistencia y más bien es como un sonámbulo, al llegar a la habitación Rin se sienta en la orilla de la cama y aprieta las mano en su regazo, Sesshoumaru no dice nada, solo la observa de espaldas hasta que comienza a hablar de repente

_-Mi tío… intento abusar de mí –_ habla de repente Rin

_-¿Cuando fue eso?-_ pregunta el albino conteniendo en sus puños esa furia y manteniéndose lo más lucido y tranquila ante la situación

_-El miércoles por la tarde_ – responde finalmente Rin

Un silencio en la habitación invade sus oídos, Sesshoumaru trata de procesar lo que acaba de escuchar

_-¿Por eso no fuiste a trabajar ese día? – _le cuestiona el albino mirando el cuello desnudo de la ojimiel

-_Así es –_ Rin da una respuesta afirmativa

_-¿Porque no me dijiste nada cuando fui a tu casa?-_ vuelve a cuestionar Sesshoumaru muy serio sin cambiar ni un poco su tono de voz

_-Estaba muy asustada, tenía miedo de que no me creyeras y pensé que si no te lo decía no pasaría nada, pero… -_ ahoga un suspiro y toma aire para seguir hablando…- _ayer en la reunión cuando me dejaste sola mi hermano Keisuke aprovecho para hablar conmigo en la terraza, me dijo que mi tío había hablado con el de lo que sucedió… pero… le conto todo a él a su conveniencia _

Después el mismo silencio

_-Ayer que hablo conmigo mi hermano Hiroshi lo escuche muy enojado, no sabia que hacer, me salí de la empresa y me fui al departamento… mi familia ahora no quiere saber mas de mi y también al parecer tienen pensado mudarse de Tokyo… me he quedado sola… mi padre me odia… pero me duele que piensen que lo que les dijo mi tío es la verdad… ¿qué voy a hacer?-_ dice comenzando a llorar apoyando su frente en la mano

_-Seguir con tu vida, ya no eres una niña-_ dice Sesshoumaru acercándose a Rin – _y no estás sola… me tienes a mi –_ habla estando frente a la chica que al verlo tan cerca deja de llorar sin saber que responderle

Rin se pone de pie y se abraza de Sesshoumaru quien le da abrigo en sus brazos

_-Aun no me explico porque eres tan… hermética con tu vida, no soy ningún extraño_ – menciona Sesshoumaru acariciándole la larga cabellera a Rin

_-No estoy acostumbrada a hablar de mis problemas familiares, y el estar contigo ha sido un cambio muy drástico, no pensé que hubiera alguien que se preocupara por mis asuntos-_ le dice apretando el abrazo - _por un momento pensé que me dejarías –_ menciona tristemente la ojimiel

_-No lo voy a hacer, debo aceptar que antes te juzgaba mal sin siquiera conocerte_ – dice el albino mirándola

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ pregunta Rin levantando su vista y apretando la mirada

_-Cuando estábamos en la misma clase tuve un muy mal concepto de ti, pero cuando comenzamos a hacer ese proyecto mi concepto de ti cambio drásticamente_ – contesta de forma certera el albino

_-Debo aceptar que yo también tenía un mal concepto de ti, pero comprendí que ese humor que te cargabas era por tu trabajo-_ finaliza Rin con una sonrisa

_-¿Qué humor?-_ le habla en tono serio el albino frunciendo el seño

_-Ese mal humor o desinterés con el que le hablas o le gritas a la gente –_ le dice Rin encogiéndose en hombros haciendo que Sesshoumaru suelte una risa muy desahogada tomando por sorpresa a Rin

Esta es una de las pocas veces que escucha la risa de Sesshoumaru, mientras este continua riendo la guía hasta la cama para sentarse, Rin se pone cómoda y toma una de las almohadas en tanto que Sesshoumaru se acuesta y de un movimiento hace que Rin se acueste a un lado de él para abrazarla, Rin como en situaciones anteriores no opone resistencia y se acomoda a un lado de él hasta abrazarse al pecho de Sesshoumaru como si fuese una almohada, después de un rato platicando el sueño comienza a invadir los parpados de Rin quien es la primera en quedarse dormida mientras que Sesshoumaru solo la observa dormir en sus brazos como una niña desamparada, después de varios minutos de no conciliar el sueño decide ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, al salir de su habitación se encuentra con su padre en la parte baja de las escaleras

_-¿Ya está mejor?-_ pregunta Inutaishio viendo bajar a su hijo

-_Ya hable con ella y me conto lo que pasó… sé que no te meterás en esto y te lo agradezco –_ dice Sesshoumaru recargándose en el barandal de la escalera en la parte baja

_-Me preocupa esa chica-_ le comenta Inutaishio mirando la puerta principal

_-Papá… no quiero que hagamos negocios con Minamoto Kishiro-_ dice serio Sesshoumaru notando la reacción de sorpresa de su padre

_-¿Y puedo saber la razón?-_ pregunta interesado el albino mayor ya que es uno de los empresarios con los que tenía planeado incrementar sus inversiones y expandir sus negocios

_-Trato de abusar de Rin hace dos días…-_ suelta de una vez Sesshoumaru sin intenciones de dar mas explicaciones, le retuerce el hígado de solo pensar que Rin pudo salir aun mas lastimada de esa situación

Inutaishio respira profundo, ahora comprende a la perfección la situación en la que se encuentra Rin, y de alguna manera se siente orgulloso de su hijo

_-¿Cómo te sientes tu con todo esto?-_ pregunta Inutaishio dándole la espalda

_-Para serte sincero… estaba muy enfadado con Rin por no confiar en mi… pero entiendo que ella no tiene la culpa de ser así, siempre ha vivido tratando de protegerse de su propia familia que ahora que pasa esto… simplemente no sabe cómo comportarse conmigo- _dice tranquilo el albino – _nunca pensé en encontrarme con una persona así_

_-¿Sabes si ella denunciara a su tío?-_ pregunta Inutaishio yendo a donde un retrato de su hijo mayor a los doce años

_-No lo creo, si su familia se entero de esto de boca de su tío y a su manera no creo que ella tenga ánimos de hacer algo legal, después de todo la familia de Rin es muy cerrada cuando se trata de ella- _responde desanimado Sesshoumaru

Inutaishio sube las escaleras después de un rato de meditar la situación, Sesshoumaru lo siente irse, mientras que el prefiere salir al patio para respirar un poco de aire fresco, este día además de ser largo y asfixiante fue pesado, ya pasa de la media noche, en cuanto entra se encuentra con Rin sentada en una de las sillas del desayunador de la cocina mirando hacia la oscuridad de la cocina

_-Rin ¿qué haces despierta?-_ le dice Sesshoumaru caminando hacia ella y tomándola de los hombros

_-Sesshoumaru, no quiero que detengas el contrato con la compañía de mi tío por mi culpa-_ le dice Rin al tenerlo cerca

_-Pero…-_ dice Sesshoumaru siendo interrumpido por Rin de nueva cuenta

_-Por favor Sesshoumaru, se de ante mano que esta es una muy buena oportunidad para la empresa de tu padre_ – explica brevemente la ojimiel- _no quiero que por mi culpa todo se eche a perder, en primer lugar no debí de aceptar su invitación a ese restaurante_

_-Ya habrá más oportunidades como esta, no es la única y no es el único empresario en Japón–_ dice serio el albino viéndola callar ante sus palabras- _además no sabias las verdaderas intenciones que tenia Kishiro para citarte ahí… nada de esto es tu culpa… al contrario, solo fuiste una víctima de ese imbécil _

Rin baja la mirada y a la vez ve venir la mano de Sesshoumaru tomarle la de ella

_-Ven vamos a dormir, fue un día muy largo-_ menciona Sesshoumaru guiando nuevamente a Rin hasta la habitación

_-Siento mucho haber incomodado a tu familia_- dice Rin muy apenada viendo la enorme espalda de su novio

_-No te preocupes por eso-_ le dice serio Sesshoumaru subiendo por las escaleras

_-Mañana a primera hora me disculpare con ellos_- habla Rin

_-En serio no tienes por qué hacerlo- _

_-¿Por qué lo dices? _– dice Rin muy seria

-_Rin, quiero que sepas, que estamos para apoyarte… uno no decide qué familia le toca… pero siempre puede contar con personas que te apoyan_ – le dice Sesshoumaru deteniendo su marcha y mirándola fijamente

Otra vez la ha dejado sin palabras, Sesshoumaru aprovecha para darle un tierno beso en los labios y después continua con su camino a la habitación, ambos se acuestan en medio de la cama, abrazados sin decir nada

**Sábado, Cinco de la mañana,** el sonido de un celular se escucha por la habitación del albino, Sesshoumaru despierta y no ve a Rin por ningún lado, mira a todos lados y se da cuenta del alboroto en el baño de su habitación

_-¿Rin?-_ habla inseguro el albino

-_Con todo lo que paso ayer casi se me olvida que tenía que ir a trabajar al hospital_- escucha la voz de Rin desde dentro del baño

_-Tranquila es temprano, yo te llevo_ – le dice Sesshoumaru levantándose de la cama y poniéndose sus sandalias

_-No es necesario, el hospital queda cerca de tu casa_- dice Rin asomándose por la puerta del baño

-_He dicho que te voy a llevar al trabajo y no quiero escuchar un no…-_ le dice Sesshoumaru viéndole fijamente sin intenciones de retirar su oferta

A sabiendas de lo testarudo que es Sesshoumaru no le queda de otra que aceptar la propuesta de su novio quien ahora se encuentra cambiándose de ropa

_-¿Y tu uniforme_?- le pregunta Sesshoumaru viéndola entra y salir del baño

-_Tengo uno en el locker del hospital_- le responde metiendo su celular en el bolso

Sesshoumaru entra al baño y en unos cuantos minutos salen ambos de la habitación listos, toman un desayuno rápido, puede notar a Rin más tranquila y un poco mas sonriente, al llegar al hospital Rin baja del auto y se olvida de despedirse de Sesshoumaru por lo tarde que se le ha hecho, este simplemente la ve entrar corriendo sin voltear a verlo, pero para su fortuna Rin olvido su bolso en el asiento del auto, Sesshoumaru estaciona el auto y se acerca a la entrada del personal, no encuentra problema en entrar y va guiado por los letreros hasta la zona de checador, Rin alcanza a verlo y se acerca a el

-_Lo siento, soy una descuidada_ – dice Rin rascándose la nuca

-_Estoy de acuerdo en eso-_ le dice Sesshoumaru entregándole el bolso junto con un beso en la mejilla y luego uno tierno en los labios

Varias personas se dan cuenta de la escena pero no hacen alboroto y siguen con su andar, una sonrojada Rin se separa de Sesshoumaru

_-Ve a trabajar, paso por ti en la noche_ – le dice el albino tomándole la mano

_-No quiero ser una carga_- responde Rin sonriente pero negándose a las intenciones de Sesshoumaru

-_No lo eres-_ le dice Sesshoumaru sin dejar de verla a los ojos

_-No quiero que te preocupes tanto por mi, el único autobús que tomo pasa en frente del hospital_ – explica Rin poniéndole las manos en el pecho a Sesshoumaru – además, no quiero que me mal acostumbres

_-Está bien, como quieras, pero si se te hace tarde esperando el autobús llámame, vendré por ti-_ le dice el albino

_-Gracias_- le dice Rin dándole otro beso en los labios

Finalmente se despiden y Sesshoumaru sale de las instalaciones del hospital, mientras Rin va a cambiarse de ropa, una vez fuera de los vestidores un hombre se acerca a Rin

_-¿Por eso no querías salir conmigo?-_ se escucha la voz ronca detrás de Rin

_-¿A qué te refieres Kouga? –_ dice Rin volteando a verlo

_-Sales con el hijo del dueño de la compañía SONCO…_ - menciona Kouga clavándole la mirada a la chica frente a el

_-Si…-_ dice simplemente comenzando a subir las escaleras

_-Eres una interesada…-_ le expresa fríamente el moreno

_-Estas equivocado…-_ concreta Rin deteniendo su andar – _tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que me enamore de ese hombre y creo haber dejado claro el por qué no acepte salir contigo la última vez que hablamos… y a todo esto… ¿cómo sabes que es hijo del dueño de SONCO? _

-_Mi padre es empresario… yo no asisto mucho a los eventos pero trato de ponerme al corriente viendo las revistas de negocios…-_ explica el moreno a Rin

Sin más que decirse Rin sigue su camino dejando al chico de pie tras ella, esa era la primera vez que alguien la había llamado interesada, le calo en lo hondo lo que le dijo pero supo contenerse y también le queda claro que Kouga no le dejara en paz por un rato


	14. 16 de Julio…

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 14**

**16 de Julio…**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Viernes, nueve treinta de la noche,** Rin sube a la azotea del edificio SONCO donde dentro de un par de semanas terminara su pasantía, el próximo mes será trabajadora de la misma área en donde esta, pero hoy… después de un largo día con mucho trabajo y reñir con una de las empleadas de la compañía no tiene ganas de saber más de gente, esta vez su nivel de depresión está muy alto, fue un día largo y pesado, y aun mas por la pelea absurda que se desato, Rin no es una inconsciente y acepta también su responsabilidad en esto, no estaba de humor, la computadora de la empleada tuvo un desperfecto, Rin hizo un comentario inoportuno e inapropiado y de ahí se desato una discusión a la que Rin clasifico como absurda, la empleada fue directamente a quejarse con Sesshoumaru al no encontrarse Inutaishio, el albino solo se limitó a escuchar lo que decía la empleada mientras Rin permanecía en silencio con la vista en el suelo, Sesshoumaru miraba de reojo a Rin que solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza… tuvo que reprender a Rin en frente de la empleada para que esta se quedara contenta, es una de las empleadas de mayor antigüedad en la empresa y con lo que escucho no cabe duda de que Rin se paso de la raya, la ojimiel lo único que hacía era mirar al suelo y encoger lo hombros, la empleada exagero la situación y la tacho de inepta, tuvo que darle una disculpa a la empleada…

-_Lo siento mucho Kaname-sama… no fue mi intención hacerla enojar_- dice Rin seria y con la vista en el suelo, tratando de tragarse el poco orgullo que le dejo esa mujer

-_Ojala no tuviera que verte la cara nunca mas_- menciona la veterana duramente haciendo a Rin encogerse en hombros

_-No se preocupe, evitare cruzarme en su camino Kaname-sama_- responde por lo bajo la ojimiel

_-Eso espero_- habla cortante la empleada

-_Con su permiso Adaite-sama-_ dice haciendo una leve reverencia a Sesshoumaru en muestra de respeto saliendo de la oficina muy seria sin voltear a ver a nadie en los pasillos

Sesshoumaru hace un gran esfuerzo por no ir tras ella en ese instante, solo la observó salir, proponiéndose mentalmente ir a buscarla en cuanto salga de sus obligaciones laborales, y es así, que en cuanto termina con sus labores Sesshoumaru se dirige al área de trabajo de Rin pero se encuentra con que ya está cerrada el área, sin perder más tiempo toma su celular y le marca a la ojimiel

_-Hola Adaite-san_ – responde Rin la llamada de su celular haciéndola volver abruptamente al mundo en el que su cuerpo se encuentra

-_Por favor Rin… ¿estás enojada?_ – pregunta Sesshoumaru caminando por los pasillos con un ligero tono de burla en su voz

-_No… -_ dice seria la ojimiel tratando de dejar de lado el comentario… - _No es eso…-_

_-¿Donde estas_?- pregunta el albino deteniendo su paso

-_En la azotea del edificio_– responde tranquilamente la ojimiel volviendo su vista

_-¿Qué haces ahí?-_ pregunta apurado el albino poniéndose en marcha en el mismo instante

-_Respirando un poco de aire fresco… la gente puede llegar a asfixiarte ¿no crees?-_ menciona simple la chica mirando el hermoso paisaje de luces logrando calmar un poco al albino

-_Voy para allá_ – cierra la llamada comenzando a andar hasta la azotea

Al llegar abre la puerta de emergencia y siente el viento chocar en su rostro con mucha fuerza, al volver su vista al frente se da cuenta de que Rin esta justo frente a el a unos metros mirando ensimismada el paisaje nocturno de Japón… ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que él está ahí, de repente ve a Rin aproximarse a la barandilla a paso lento y se apoya en ella apretando el frio metal y sin mirar abajo, Sesshoumaru la sigue y hace lo mismo que esta quedándose a un lado de ella en silencio, solo eso

-_Son bonitas las luces de la ciudad_…- le dice Sesshoumaru a Rin que no aparta la mirada de enfrente

-_Desde esta altura todo es muy bonito_ – menciona Rin apretando el barandal en sus manos- _cuando uno mira de lejos no puede ver lo que en verdad es_…

Sesshoumaru permanece en silencio un par de minutos, pensando en lo que la chica acaba de decir, se puede dar cuenta de que lo que dice es verdad, el mismo pensaba cosas que no eran ciertas de ella… a lo lejos, desde su pupitre, aquella chica desgarbada, lista, poco popular, adormilada etc., etc.… todo aquello que pensaba no era más que una fachada que cubría lo que en verdad era la chica de aquella mirada tan vivaz pero a la vez tan triste

_-"¿Por qué esa tristeza siempre está sobre ella?…"-_ piensa el albino mirando a Rin de reojo, cosa que no nota ni por un memento la distraída chica – "_no… mas bien es… nostalgia"_- se corrige a si mismo el albino

Nostalgia o tristeza… ambas son palabras muy negativas como para adjudicárselas a la ojimiel, mas sin embargo la califican muy bien, desde lo que paso con su tío ha estado así, el distanciamiento con su familia la ha hecho así, solitaria

-_Sera mejor que entremos… te resfriaras...-_ le dice Sesshoumaru al verla tiritar de frío y sin previo aviso la toma de la mano y la hace separarse del barandal

-_Está bien…_ - menciona en voz baja volteándolo a ver a los ojos por primera vez en el día

Sin pensarlo Sesshoumaru se acerca más a ella y la toma de la espalda para conducirla hasta la puerta gesto que Rin toma como caballeroso, sin siquiera pensarlo Sesshoumaru se da cuenta de que su mano a cambiado de sitio, ocupando ahora el área de la cintura de la chica…

-_Ve por tus cosas… te llevare a tu departamento_…- le dice el albino de pronto sin soltarla de la cintura

-_No…_ - contesta firme la chica deteniendo el paso justo en las escaleras

-_Rin _- le reprende el albino, levantando la voz que hace eco en el lugar y haciendo que Rin apriete los ojos y se encoja en hombros

-_Tengo cosas que hacer… tengo que ir al centro_ – dice Rin algo temerosa de decirle su destino

-_Ya es noche como para que vayas al centro tu sola_- le dice con voz fuerte el albino

Rin se muerde el labio…quedándose con las ganas de responderle con el verdadero motivo por el cual esta así, aunque Sesshoumaru no tenga la culpa, siempre en esta fecha se siente así

_-Te acompañare a donde tengas que ir_- dice Sesshoumaru sin cambiar su tono de voz

Impresionada deja de apretar su labio sin mucho que decir…

_-N-no… no es necesario que me acompañes… he ido miles de veces yo sola al centro…-_ se limita decir la chica para después continuar bajando la escalera

-_No tengo nada que hacer… me hará bien caminar un poco y despejarme_…- dice el inexpresivo chico siguiéndola y adelantando el paso al de la chica - _Anda o se hará mas tarde_

_-¿He…?... si… ya voy_- dice la chica algo confundida y se encamina detrás de este resignada con la derrota saliendo del edificio en el auto de este

Rin sin decir nada mas que indicarle el camino llegan al lugar que la chica quería y para sorpresa de Sesshoumaru… es un parque de diversiones…

_-¿Por qué aquí?-_ pregunta Sesshoumaru sin soltarla de la mano y frunciendo el ceño hacia la chica

-_Tenía ganas de venir, la vi anunciada en el periódico hace unos días…-_ miente un poco en esto_…- este fin de semana será el último que este en este lugar, mañana no podría ya que tengo que ir a trabajar_

_-¿Pero pensabas venir sola?-_ pregunta el albino mirándola esperando una explicación

_-No pensé que te gustaran estos lugares_- dice Rin viéndolo sonriente

Mirándolo así con esos ojos tan llenos de sentimientos y pensándolo mejor Sesshoumaru no tenía la culpa de no recordar fecha tan importante para ella ya que estos últimos meses ha estado muy ocupado en su trabajo atendiendo asuntos demasiado complicados y difíciles de entender para ella que solo conoce de computadoras, Inutaishio e Izayoi se encuentran fuera del país y por lo tanto se ha tenido que hacer cargo el de todos los asuntos relacionados con la empresa y en cuanto a los estudios, Sesshoumaru adelanto muchas de las materias y se logro graduar de la carrera hace unas semanas, ambos fueron a cenar junto con la familia de este y posteriormente a celebrar al departamento de Rin de manera más privada y después de ese día ya no ha vuelto a estar a solas con el

En cuanto entraron a la feria Rin fue a un local de tiro al blanco con escopeta y en toda la noche no paro en ganar mientras que Sesshoumaru la seguía y lo que comenzó como un juego termino en una competencia entre los dos, cerca de las once de la noche ambos caminan a un puesto de comidas donde ambos comen el platillo favorito de Rin… pollo agridulce por montones, el feroz apetito de la chica impresiona al albino que mas que impresionando se encuentra divertido con la forma de comer de la chica, mientras que Rin al ver a Sesshoumaru tan relajado se siente más tranquila y con mas confianza de contarle el motivo de sus distracciones

_-Todos los años vengo en este día…-_ dice Rin terminando de cenar, dándole seriedad al asunto

_-¿Tienes un motivo en especial?-_ pregunta el albino mirando la vista perdida de Rin y la actitud que toma esta después de decir lo anterior

_-Es mi cumpleaños… _- suelta de repente la chica…- _desde hace mucho que nadie me acompañaba aquí, el único que venía conmigo era mi papá… pero… desde que reñí con él un día ya no volvió a hacerlo-_ explica con brevedad tomando un poco de su refresco

Sesshoumaru se ha quedado enfrascado en el silencio y reflexiona lo que acaba de pasar, tal parece que esa actitud de Rin no va a cambiar ahora y si bien es cierto, no conoce muchas cosas de la chica

_-¿Porque no me habías dicho que hoy es tu cumpleaños?-_ dice con voz fría, la cual logra hacerla tragar con dificultad

_-Estabas muy ocupado, mi cumpleaños no es una fecha de algo que se tenga que festejar… pero gracias por estar aquí conmigo… debo decirte que lo que me dijo por la mañana la empleada con la que discutí me afectó un poco _

Sesshoumaru apoya su cabeza en el puño de su mano observándola hablar

_-Deberíamos anunciar nuestro noviazgo en sociedad y en especial a los empleados… así no pasarían este tipo de situaciones_ – dice Sesshoumaru tocando su barbilla sin apartarle la mirada a Rin

-_No, eso no, sabes lo que pienso de que los demás sepan que salimos_- ahora es Rin quien evita mirarlo a la cara, a sabiendas de que no le gustara a Sesshoumaru

-_Como quieras…-_ menciona como ultimo levantándose de su lugar con rumbo a la salida de lugar

Rin hace lo mismo y ambos salen del lugar camino al auto tomados de la mano, al llegar a casa de Rin, Sesshoumaru no suelta el volante, señal de que solo la va a dejar y se ira a su casa

_-Gracias por acompañarme Sesshoumaru…-_ dice bajando del auto

_-Rin…-_ la llama haciendo que esta se detenga

_-¿Si?- _

_-Paso por ti a tu trabajo mañana_- dice serio

_-¿Y eso?_ – pregunta extrañada la chica

-_Nos tomaremos el día mañana para festejarte, le avisare a mi padre_

_-¿Puedes hacer eso?_

_-No te preocupes por la empresa…_

Rin baja del auto y va a la ventana de Sesshoumaru, este baja el vidrio de la ventana y espera a que Rin hable

_-Hasta mañana Sesshoumaru_- dice Rin acercándose a Sesshoumaru para darle un beso en la mejilla

_-Hasta mañana_ – dice Sesshoumaru dándole un beso de despedida a la ojimiel

* * *

Se que es muy corto pero es lo unico que puedo subir por el momento, he estado un poco desconectada del mundo otaku pero creo que ya pronto estare de vuelta, necesito hacer unos cuantos ajutes al fic y no quiero perder la secuencia que tiene la historia

gracias por su comentarios y espero que les guste este trabajo

Rin Tsuki


	15. Inoportuno

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 15**

**Inoportuno **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Sábado, nueve treinta de la noche**, el ambiente húmedo que se deja sentir preludia la llegada de lluvia esa noche, desconcertada la ojimiel sale de sus labores en el hospital todo después de haber recibido la llamada de Sesshoumaru solo hace unos minutos, a fin de cuentas y como Rin se lo esperaba Sesshoumaru tuvo que cancelar su salida en el último momento argumentando que no podría pasar por ella a su trabajo ya que aun tenía algunas cosas que hacer en la oficina, afortunadamente para Sesshoumaru, la ojimiel comprendió todo a la perfección, había ocasiones en las que aun y cuando no había empleados los fines de semana Sesshoumaru y su padre adelantaban trabajo esos días y eso ya lo sabía de antemano la ojimiel, ahora Rin sale a su trabajo como es costumbre vestida de civil con jeans ajustados y blusa de botones rosa, Rin se encuentra muy apurada por salir del hospital por lo cual ni siquiera nota la presencia de quien la sigue desde varios pasillos atrás, es Kouga quien tranquilo se detiene a un lado de ella en la estación del autobús, cansado de que esta no se de cuenta de su presencia va a donde Rin se encuentra aguardando por el autobús, cruzada de brazos solo voltea a ver quien le toca el hombro

-_Que es lo que quieres Kouga_ – habla fastidiada la ojimiel recargando la cabeza en el poste de la luz

-_Vaya… tienes muchas valor últimamente Rin…-_ menciona cruzándose de brazos mirándola fijamente con voz altanera

-_No estoy de humor_ – dice la ojimiel sin voltear a verlo esta vez

-_Yo puedo hacer que estés de mejor humor-_ menciona Kouga acercándose mas a ella

-_A ¿si? ¿Cómo?-_ responde con hastío

-_Saliendo conmigo_- habla divertido el joven cirujano

Rin harta de que la este asechando comienza a caminar de ese lugar sin contestarle ni una palabra

-_Espera Rin, no te enojes_- le dice mientras alcanza a tomarle de la mano – _se que sales con el niño rico de Adaite Sesshoumaru-_ habla un poco irritado y serio – _y los vi besándose en el pasillo hace unas semanas, pero no soy celoso_

_-Cállate ya_- habla la chica con molestia y moderando su tono de voz para no hacer un escándalo- _me tienes harta_

-_Y tú me vuelves loco_ – le responde el chico con el cinismo que lo caracteriza

-_Suéltame –_ lo dice mirándolo como nunca antes había mirado a una persona de frente, con furia en su ojos, no se explica porque los hombres que conoce la tratan como si fuera una mujer fácil de derrumbar y burlarse

El moreno al ver la mirada de la chica accede a soltarla y la mira un rato sin decir nada

-_Ayer, me encontré con tu novio… platicamos un rato… tal parece que tiene pensado llevarte a un evento exclusivo, sabes también yo iré- _menciona el chico de repente logrando intrigar a la chica aun mas

_-¿A qué vienes con todo eso…?-_ pregunta la chica tratando de sacar alguna conclusión de todo esto

-_Ya verás_…- dice sonriente esto último dejándola con esa duda rondando su mente

_-"Maldito presumido ¿que tendrá en mente ese imbécil?... y a todo esto ¿Cómo es que conoce a Sesshoumaru?"_- piensa con más dudas que respuestas la ojimiel

Después de esto Kouga simplemente se va de ahí dejándola muda y enojada, pensando en mucho y en nada a la vez para después abordar la unidad de transporte para luego llegar a ese solitario lugar que llama hogar ligeramente empapada por la torrencial lluvia que está cayendo en este momento

**Lunes, diez de la mañana**, vestida de forma muy sport y con enormes ojeras Rin sale de sus clases matutinas y ahora se dirige a su departamento, pero parece ser que sus planes de ir a dormir un rato más a su casa van a tener que cambiar, es la presencia de Sesshoumaru que la hace detenerse a mitad de pasillo esperando a que el albino se acerque a ella

-_Hace mucho que no vengo a este sitio_ – menciona Sesshoumaru deteniéndose frente a la ojimiel

-_Buenos días Sesshoumaru… ¿qué te trae por aquí?-_ dice ladeando la cabeza con la mirada cansada

-_Vengo por mi novia para almorzar…-_ menciona con voz seria- _¿Y bien, a donde quieres ir?-_ tomándola de la mano para comenzar a avanzar hasta la salida de la Universidad

-_La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre… pero te puedo acompañar_ – dice acomodando bien sus libros en un solo brazo

-_Me parece bien_- dice tomando a Rin de la mano guiándola hasta el auto – _te ves cansada_

_-Tengo mucho sueño, nada nuevo_- dice Rin bajando la mirada al notar la presencia de varios de sus compañeros de clases

Desde luego que la pareja no pasa desapercibida de la mirada de sus compañeros haciendo que Rin se sonroje y Sesshoumaru nota la expresión de la chica, durante el camino ambos permanecen en silencio y Rin aprovecha un poco para cerrar sus ojos arrullada por el motor del auto, ya en el restaurante y mientras esperan sus platillos continúan con su conversación y de pronto algo que la hace centrar su atención en la conversación que hasta ahora perdida

-_El jueves de esta semana habrá un evento en el Hotel Risse, tenemos que ir_- suelta de repente Sesshoumaru mientras hojea una revista del lugar

Y ahí estaba el tan mencionado evento al cual al parecer Kouga también asistirá

-_Debe ser un evento muy importante como para tener que hacerlo ahí-_ menciona Rin como si no supiera lo importante del evento al que asistirán

-_Si, ira la prensa_ – dice contundente y frio Sesshoumaru

_-¿Crees que sea bueno que nos vean juntos en un evento como ese? Ira mucha gente_ – comenta preocupada Rin tomando una servilleta en sus manos

_-No lo creo, insisto en que es justo que los demás se den cuenta de que salimos_- dice Sesshoumaru viendo a Rin a la cara- _eres mi novia, no simples ex compañeros de clases como la mayoría de los de la Universidad o en la misma empresa piensan_

-_Tienes razón_- por fin recapacita la ojimiel ante la insistencia de Sesshoumaru

El almuerzo transcurre en paz, dentro de lo que cabe, mientras se llega la hora de ir al trabajo, Sesshoumaru acompaña a Rin a su departamento para poder mudarse de ropa, al salir de su habitación luce un lindo traje sastre que Izayoi le hizo el favor de darle ya hace un tiempo y que la hace verse muy sofisticada y por demás distinta a como en la mañana, sin más palabras Sesshoumaru va a donde la chica se encuentra poniéndose sus pendientes de plata

-_Te ves hermosa _– le dice esperando a que termine de ponerse el arete

-_Gracias, pero eso no dijiste en la mañana que nos encontramos en la Universidad_ – menciona la chica fijándole la mirada

Ante la presión del comentario solo la besa y la abraza a él para hacer el momento más intenso yendo a parar a la cama de la habitación de la ojimiel donde intercambian esas caricias que hacía muchos días no se entregaban, ambos terminan sin sus ropas bajo las sabanas haciendo ese acto de amor por un par de horas, echando a andar su imaginación dando rienda suelta a la pasión del momento inspirados por los sonoros ruidos de ambos, terminando cansados deciden llegar tarde a sus deberes de esa tarde

**Jueves, cinco de la tarde**, se escucha el timbre de la entrada, Rin sale de su habitación con un lindo vestido negro algo conservador pero coqueto, un peinado muy juvenil con el cabello suelto y el maquillaje adecuado para la ocasión, se dirige a la entrada para hacer pasar a Sesshoumaru que viste un traje sastre muy moderno y quien la saluda con un tierno beso repentinamente Rin siente como sus pies se despegan del suelo y su cintura es tomada con gran habilidad, es Sesshoumaru que levanta a Rin en el aire

_-Como siempre… luces muy linda-_ le dice el albino volviéndola a besar para después dejarla nuevamente en el piso _-¿Lista?-_ pregunta ofreciéndole su brazo

-_Si, ya vámonos_ – le dice tomándole del brazo a Sesshoumaru

-_No te ves muy animada_ – comenta levantándole de la barbilla y dándole un beso en los labios provocando la sonrisa de la chica

-_Estoy un poco nerviosa_- responde cohibida

-_Solo no te vayas a desmayar o les darás mucho de qué hablar a esos buitres_ – comenta serio Sesshoumaru cerrando la puerta tras de ambos

Rin se sonríe al escucharlo decir esto, pero sabe muy bien que no es broma, en el momento que ambos se acercan en el auto Rin alcanza a ver un tumulto de gente en la entrada y muchos flashes de fotógrafos que se encuentran en la entrada del hotel, al bajar ambos del auto Sesshoumaru siente como la chica le aprieta la mano, con esto puede entender que Rin no está acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones

-_Solo sonríe_…- le dice casi en el oído a Rin

En cuanto llegan a donde el tumulto de gente las luces parecen girarse hacia ellos, la pareja al parecer llama mucho la atención de un grupo de fotógrafos y periodistas que se acercan a ellos a paso demoledor haciendo que Rin se resguarde en el pecho de Sesshoumaru y este la abraza para que no salga lastimada de las acciones de estas personas que intentan sacar la nota del día

_-¿Adaite-sama es su novia?-_ pregunta apresurado un de los periodistas

_-¿Desde cuándo salen?-_ pregunta otro acercando una grabadora a Rin

-_Adaite-sama ¿cómo va la empresa?_

_-¿Y su novia Kagura…? –_ pregunta una reportera con voz agresiva y con no muy buenas intenciones

Esa pregunta invade de golpe la mente de la chica haciéndola dar un ligero tropiezo que logra pasar desapercibido y siendo detenida por Sesshoumaru que en todo momento permanece impávido y sin ningún gesto en el rostro

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-_ pregunta finalmente uno de ellos sin dejar de fotografiar a la tímida chica que solo sonríe y muestra sus lindos ojos miel a los fotógrafos que a vista de los demás no parece nerviosa

-_Señorita… ¿es modelo? ¿Trabaja para alguna marca en especial?_

Sesshoumaru apresura el paso haciendo que Rin lo sigua hasta que finalmente entran al lugar donde será el evento, en donde al parecer es mas sereno y fuera del bullicio de la gente de afuera, en cuanto entran uno de los mas viejos del recinto se acerca a Sesshoumaru y lo saluda junto con una mujer que parece ser la esposa de este

-_Takeda-sama me da mucho gusto verle-_ le dice Sesshoumaru aceptando su saludo con la mano

-_A mi también Sesshoumaru… ¿y tu padre?-_ pregunta en el instante el hombre

-_Está fuera del país, por mientras me hago cargo de la empresa_ – explica brevemente el albino

De pronto dos pares de ojos se clavan en la chica que Sesshoumaru lleva con el, Rin solo baja levemente la cabeza dando así un tímido saludo

-_Y quien es esta adorable jovencita que te acompaña_ – pregunta Takeda-sama esperando repuesta del chico que en ningún momento la suelta de la mano

-_Es mi novia… Minamoto Rin…-_ dice mirándola con ternura, gesto que nota la pareja frente a ellos

-_Mucho gusto Rin-san_ - saluda amablemente el hombre - _aunque no lo diga este joven soy su padrino y ella es mi esposa Kaname_- dice tomándole la mano a su esposa

-_Te ves muy chica Rin-chan_ – le dice Kaname-sama curiosa – _¿qué edad tienes?_

-_Recién he cumplido 22 años_- contesta Rin sonriente – estoy por terminar la universidad

-¿Tu también estas en la universidad Sesshoumaru?- pregunta el mayor

-_Acabo de terminar la carrera, de hecho, ahí nos conocimos_- comenta Sesshoumaru de repente

-_Éramos compañeros de clase_ – interviene Rin volteando su mirada completamente a Sesshoumaru quien le corresponde con una leve sonrisa

La noche trascurre animada por la orquesta de música clásica, ambos degustan deliciosos platillos y la velada continua tranquila… hasta que Rin observa venir a su sombra… Kouga camina hasta la mesa donde ella y Sesshoumaru se encuentran, en cuanto Sesshoumaru se da cuenta de su presencia se limita a fruncir el seño tomando repentinamente a Rin de la mano por debajo de la mesa, Rin al ver el gesto de Sesshoumaru comienza a ponerse tensa y a su mente viene de nuevo esa pregunta… ¿Por qué se conocen?

-_Hola Sesshoumaru… pensé que no vendrías_…- menciona Kouga sentándose en la mesa seguido solo por la fría mirada de Sesshoumaru

-_Pensé que tenías trabajo_- le dice Sesshoumaru con voz seria, muy lejos de interesarle su presencia en el lugar

-_Cambie guardias…-_ desvía su mirada hacia Rin quien trata de evitar la del chico - _hola Rin-chan, no pensé que tu fueras la nueva acompañante de Sesshoumaru- _se atreve a decir Kouga, comentario que solo hace tensar los hombros de Sesshoumaru

_-¿Se conocen?-_ pregunta Sesshoumaru mirando a Rin de reojo

-_Es Residente de Cirugía General en el hospital donde trabajo_ – contesta Rin mirando a Sesshoumaru sin dejar de soltarle la mano

_-¿Que no le has contado que salíamos_? – menciona repentinamente Kouga logrando su cometido con Sesshoumaru que a simple vista no cambia su expresión pero Rin siente como este le aprieta la mano

La que no esta tranquila es Rin quien suelta súbitamente la mano de Sesshoumaru lográndola zafar sin ninguna precaución y llamando tremendamente la atención de el albino

-_Eres un maldito mentiroso_- dice furiosa Rin señalándolo con voz moderada y tratando de levantarse de su lugar para darle un par de golpes en el rostro pero para fortuna de Kouga es detenida por Sesshoumaru que al ver la reacción de Rin se da cuenta de que lo dicho por Kouga solo es por molestarlos

_-Será mejor que te vayas de mi mesa Kouga, solo estas logrando poner tensa a Rin…-_ le dice serio el albino al moreno

-_Disculpa, solo que es muy fácil hacer enojar a Rin_ – dice soltando una risa el moreno mientras se pone de pie logrando inquietar a la joven

-_Si me entero que molestas a mi novia te las veras conmigo _– dice como ultimo Sesshoumaru

Kouga ve la expresión de Sesshoumaru haciéndolo sonreír levemente, hacía años que no veía esa expresión de odio de Sesshoumaru, cumplió su cometido ese día y se siente orgulloso de su logro, de un momento a otro decide irse con una sonrisa del lugar

-_Como es que conoces a Kouga_ – pregunta tímidamente Rin en voz baja

-_Éramos compañeros de clases en la secundaria_ - dice tranquilo el albino mientras toma de su bebida

-_Es una molestia_ – dice Rin más para si que como algo que quiera interactuar

-_Concuerdo contigo_- dice esto último Sesshoumaru logrando hacer sonreír a Rin

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Rin Tsuki


	16. Esa distancia entre los dos

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 16**

**Esa distancia entre los dos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Dos semanas después…**

**Martes, doce treinta de la tarde**, Rin sale de sus clases para ir a la cafetería que se encuentra fuera de las instalaciones de la Universidad, en uno de los estantes de un improvisada revistera en la esquina del lugar se encuentra con algo que roba tremendamente su atención, una revista de sociedad y negocios y al parecer muy respetada en Tokio

_-"Tengo que comprarla"-_ piensa la chica con mucha ingenuidad

En una esquina de la portada y en una fotografía no muy pequeña puede distinguir la cabellera plateada de Sesshoumaru, al acercarse más a la fotografía se puede distinguir a si misma siendo resguardada por Sesshoumaru ya no duda más en comprarla, le intriga de sobremanera saber que escribieron de ella, toma la revista y la lleva con ella a la cafetería, al ir a la pagina donde se encuentra el articulo se encuentra la fotografía de una página completa de ambos mostrando a Sesshoumaru inexpresivo y a ella con una ligera sonrisa tímida y con el título "la bella desconocida y la bestia de los negocios" seguido de:

"_Al parecer la nueva pareja del joven empresario Adaite Sesshoumaru es una total desconocida pero muy bella chica de ojos color miel que en todo momento permaneció junto al empresario y el cual no soltaba a su acompañante por ningún motivo… […] algo en particular que varios de los que conocemos al serio empresario es que al parecer se le ve muy enamorado de esta joven que hasta el momento no sabemos nada de ella… "  
_

Y un montón de cosas que solo los halagaban, al finalizar el artículo se lee esto:

"_Esperamos saber algo de la chica pronto…"… etc., etc.…_

Rin cierra la revista y la lleva a su bolso para después salir del lugar con una enorme sonrisa pero a la vez muy pensativa en el hecho de que hace unas semanas fue en ese mismo medio que se entero de la boda de su hermano mayor Keisuke con una chica que al parecer es hija de un empresario chino, se veía muy feliz y también pudo ver a sus padres en la mesa de honor, tal parecían estar todos muy bien… sin ella…

-_Ni siquiera fueron para hablar y avisar de su compromiso, era de esperarse, siempre ha sido lo mismo…_- dice para sí misma la chica mientras continua su camino

El calor de esa tarde es terrible, decide ir a un lugar muy especial, el estanque de patos que se encuentra en el patio trasero de la Universidad, un lugar muy bonito que le trae muy lindos recuerdos, este lugar fue donde se inicio una de las platicas más estrechas y sinceras con Sesshoumaru hace más de un año, hace una semana que no se reúne con él, hablan por teléfono pero solo eso, ha estado muy ocupado con su trabajo, centrado en la oficina y en un montón de papeles, Inutaishio-sama no ha regresado del extranjero, tal parece que ese contrato le está costando mucho, en ocasiones se siente culpable de que pase eso, si no fuera porque su tío estuvo a punto de abusar de ella, si solo ella no hubiera aceptado encontrarse con él, la empresa no estaría pasando por esta situación, Inutaishio hubiera firmado ese contrato con los empresarios chinos y las puertas de ese país se le hubieran abierto más fácilmente con la ayuda de su tío, pero no fue así

Mira su reloj, son cerca de las dos de la tarde, se levanta de esa banca y se dirige a tomar el autobús, definitivamente no es tiempo de lamentarse

Justo cuando está a punto de entrar por la puerta principal de la empresa puede ver el auto de Sesshoumaru entrar al estacionamiento, se apresura a entrar y llegar antes a la oficina de este, espera sentada en el asiento junto a la recepcionista que de un tiempo para acá le ha dado más confianza, en cuanto ve a Sesshoumaru salir del elevador su corazón late de sobremanera pero los ojos del chico se encuentran concentrados en un papel, Rin simplemente al verlo así decide no hablar y aguardar en su asiento viéndolo pasarla sin saludarle, la secretaria al ver la escena simplemente se mantiene en silencio sin intervenir, mientras que Rin, decidida entra a la oficina sin permiso llevándose consigo tremendo susto generado por la voz ronca y recia de Sesshoumaru

-_Saya… te he dicho que no dejes entrar a nadie sin mi autorización_ – grita histérico Sesshoumaru sin fijarse quien es la que está en la puerta

El joven empresario distraído al levantar la vista se da cuenta de que es Rin que ahora lo ve con mirada de terror, no puede evitar sorprenderse de ver a Rin con ese rostro, últimamente ha estado demasiado distraído que ni siquiera ha podido ocuparse de su vida personal

-_Lo siento, yo solo… venia a…- _duda en seguir hablando al ver el rostro serio de Sesshoumaru, tenía la tonta intención de mostrarle las fotografías de esa revista _– pero creo que no es momento-_ se disculpa brevemente

Rin siente como el corazón se le estruja al sentir la mirada seria de Sesshoumaru, de pronto el sonido del intercomunicador se deja escuchar en la silenciosa oficina

-_Que pasa Saya…-_ dice con desgano el albino quitándole la mirada de encima a Rin

-_Le busca uno de sus abogados_- contesta la chica con rapidez

Rin se lleva la mano a la boca apenada, por un momento se le olvida que su novio es una de las cabezas de una de las empresas más importantes en Japón y que últimamente le grita a todo el que se le pone en frente a la menor provocación

_-Lo siento Rin, estoy muy ocupado-_ le dice suavizando un poco la mirada y poniéndose de pie para ir a donde ella, pero le sorprende ver la reacción de la chica

_-Entiendo_- dice finalmente la chica en voz baja dando un par de pasos atrás para después ver entrar a un hombre de traje gris con un maletín y mirada endurecida

_-Con permiso_- habla el hombre entrando al mismo tiempo que deja su portafolio en una de las mesas

Sin más la ojimiel sale de la oficina, no sabe si apenada o enojada con la actitud de él ¿pero qué más puede hacer?

**Diez treinta de la noche,** ya en casa después de un tranquilo día de trabajo y dispuesta a irse a dormir piensa en lo ocurrido en la tarde, sentada al borde de la cama, mirando moverse las cortinas con el refrescante viento nocturno de pronto escucha su celular, duda en ir a ver de quién es esa inoportuna interrupción en su momento de soledad

-_Un mensaje_…- dice tomando el teléfono entre sus manos, a decir verdad no se siente con muchas ganas contestar quien sea que le haya mandado el mensaje, después de varios minutos de que la pantalla se oscureció se decide a abrir el mensaje

_"Salgo de viaje mañana a primera hora,_

_Será por un par de semanas,_

_Estoy empacando_

_No te desveles"_

-_Sesshoumaru…_- dice para si misma apretando el celular en la mano

Por un momento siente unas enormes ansias de llamarle para que le dé una explicación de por qué no le aviso con tiempo de que saldría de viaje o simplemente para platicar un rato y desearle buen viaje, pero rápidamente desiste de ese sentimiento y deja de lado el celular, lo arroja a una de las sillas lejos de ella con el menor cuidado en el aparato para luego envolverse entre las cobijas de la cama dispuesta a olvidar lo de este día

Mientras que del otro lado de la ciudad, Sesshoumaru que se encuentra aun empacando a marchas forzadas espera respuesta por el medio que sea por parte de Rin, ya han pasado más de treinta minutos y no escucha el celular, se detiene un momento y va a su celular, justo en el momento que intenta marcar el numero de la chica recuerda que no ha empacado la lap top y el cargador del celular y como todo buen hombre se olvida de lo que estaba intentado hacer con el celular

Los minutos siguen pasando y Rin mejor se decide a dormir, mañana será un día ajetreado como todos y ahora más que nunca va a estar sola en esa ciudad, siempre se ha valido por si sola pero por lo menos ahora lo tenía a él… pero ya no va a estar por un tiempo

**Agosto…**

**Miércoles nueve de la noche,** la única luz encendida en el lúgubre departamento es la de la habitación de Rin quien lleva tres días con este de no ir a la empresa a laborar, ya hace un par de semanas que termino su servicio social e inmediatamente firmo contrato con la empresa SONCO, las bajas de voltaje han estado al por mayor este día, pareciera que están saboteando su tesis, por más que se apura a terminar su trabajo no logra avanzar mucho, a decir verdad ya casi termina pero la desespera no ver fin a esto

-_Esto no sale como debería_ – dice Rin viendo su computador apagarse dejando de iluminar la habitación

El estrés comienza a invadirla, se ha descompuesto pero ahora no tiene tiempo para repararlo, ve su celular en la cama, sin pensarlo dos veces lo toma y marca a alguien de confianza pero quién sabe si se prestara a esta hora para ayudarla

_-¿Hola?-_ habla tímida la chica

-_A… eres tu Rin_ – dice el albino con la mirada sumergido en la lap top

-_Si… este_…- tartamudea la chica

-_Mmmmm…. Tengo trabajo que hacer Rin… te marco en un rato mas_- habla con voz cansada el chico tocándose el entrecejo

_-Está bien…_ - dice desanimada la chica

Sesshoumaru cierra la llamada y vuelve a lo que hacía en su escritorio en medio de un mar de papeles, mientras Rin solo ve la llamada colgada en su celular, comprende que tenga mucho trabajo, pero por que posponerle la llamada, ni siquiera le pregunto que se le ofrecía, esto está comenzando a hartarla y de no cambiar las cosas odiaría hacer lo que está pensando… terminar con esa relación…

_-De verdad esto me recuerda a lo de hace unos meses… pensé que él me podría ayudar como en aquella ocasión_ - se dice levantándose de su silla

De pronto recuerda que en una zona comercial del centro siempre está abierto un ciber café, sale lo más pronto posible de su casa y toma un taxi hacia el centro de la ciudad para poder terminar con su tesis, el día de mañana tiene revisión y en un par de días más lo tendrá que presentar

-_A este paso tendré que seguir faltando al trabajo…_ - suspira cansada - _Creo que eso hare después de todo no me puedo dar el lujo de no entregarlo y echar a perder todo mi año de servicio… _

**Tres semanas después…**

**Jueves, diez de la noche**, después de un largo día de trabajo Rin desciende del autobús unas cuadras antes de lo habitual, tiene que pasar por comestibles, la nevera y la alacena están casi vacías, mientras camina piensa en lo corta que ha sido su vida, no se explica porque la vida tiene que ser tan complicada para ella, desde que su familia se fue del país por culpa de las absurdas acusaciones de su tío la soledad es lo único que la acompaña, y si no ha sido así, al menos es lo que siente en este momento

Son contadas las ocasiones en las que se ha visto con Sesshoumaru estas últimas tres semanas, una de las ocasiones en la que hablo con él fue cuando regreso de su viaje de casi tres semanas, regreso mas neurótico y estresado que como se había ido, además de que el hombre que vio en su oficina la ultima vez, que al parecer es su abogado de cabecera siempre estaba a un lado de él por lo cual no podía acercársele

Por fin llega a su hogar con un par de bolsas muy llenas con comestibles, en cuanto abre la puerta se da cuenta de la presencia de un sobre blanco con el logotipo oficial de la Universidad, intrigada termina de entrar y lo levanta

-_Es de… rectoría_- menciona en cuanto lo levanta y ve el remitente

No tarda en abrir el sobre, una corazonada le dice que es algo bueno, va al sillón para poder leerlo con más calma, conforme sus ojos pasan por cada línea del escrito sus ojos se van abriendo cada vez más al no dar crédito de lo que sus ojos ven

-¡_LES GUSTO… PASE EL EXAMEN_…! - grita sumamente contenta – _una invitación_ – dice sacando un par de papeles de pequeño tamaño de dentro del sobre

_"Entrega de diploma y liberación del servicio social"_

_Viernes 27 de Agosto_

_8:00 am en el Auditorio 2 _

-_Creo que tendré que ir sola, Sesshoumaru va a estar muy ocupado por la mañana y de seguro Sumiere debe de estar muy ocupada con su esposo y a la pequeña no tendría con quien dejarla…_ - dice Rin dirigiéndose a la ventana- _además es una ceremonia corta, no creo que tome más de media hora…_- se anima a sí misma la chica dejando el sobre en la mesa para luego ir a vaciar las bolsas a la alacena

**Viernes, ocho de la mañana**, A la mañana siguiente ya en el citado lugar donde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia se da cuenta de lo importante que es en verdad todo esto, en verdad no se disfruta tanto de este tipo de cosas cuando vas sola, muchos de sus compañeros de clases están en compañía de familiares o amigos que gustosos se abrazan y se toman fotografías al pie de una de la esculturas fuera del recinto, uno de los profesores más allegados a la chica se acerca a ella al verla llegar sola al evento y como siempre distraída la chica no se da cuenta de la presencia de este hasta que la llama

-_Oye Rin-san ¿alguien viene contigo?_ – pregunta el profesor a la chica

-_A... yo… vengo sola… mis familiares salieron de viaje_- da una breve explicación muy sonriente la chica, por un momento se siente aliviada de darse cuenta que nadie más sabe la verdadera situación familiar en la que se encuentra, que sus hermanos son unos verdaderos imbéciles, que sus padres no quieren saber nada de ella y que su tío es un pervertido

-_Creo que de todas formas la ceremonia será corta…-_ le dice el profesor tratando de animarla como ella ya lo había hecho un día antes - _muchas felicidades Rin fuiste una de nuestras mejores alumnas… sabes… quisiera que te reportaras en la oficina de Chiaki-sama mañana en la mañana… _

_-¿Y eso?-_ cuestiona la chica ladeando la cabeza muy intrigada prestando atención a su Sensei y dejando de lado ese molesto pensamiento de su familia

-_Es algo bueno… no faltes…-_ le dice sujetándola del hombro

-_Pero… Sensei yo_…- responde algo confundida por lo rápido que están pasando las cosas, Chiaki-sama es uno de los catedráticos más respetados del país además de que es el encargado del cuerpo académico de toda la Universidad

-_Fue el mismo Chiaki-sama que me pido que te comunicara _- explica el profesor sin más guiándola hasta la entrada del auditorio

-_Entonces_…- alcanza a decir la chica levantando la vista

-_Debes ir…-_ la interrumpe el profesor - _temprano…_- recalca el mayor acompañándola hasta el asiento que le tiene asignado- _¿de acuerdo?-_ le cuestiona sosteniéndole la mirada

_-Si –_ responde sonriente al no poder decir que no

**Nueve quince de la mañana,** la ceremonia trascurrió amena y sin ningún contra tiempo más paso a recibir su constancia de liberación del servicio social, en cuanto la nombraron y subió por su papelería, pudo darse cuenta que debajo del estrado se encontraban algunos periodistas locales que esperaban captar con sus cámaras fotográficas la imagen de los próximos emprendedores y líderes del país, Rin por un momento había olvidado que de esta Universidad surgen las personas con ideas y proyectos más sobresalientes en la economía del país… unos minutos más tarde sube a dar una ligera explicación de lo que preparo en su tesis… "Candados de seguridad a sistemas computacionales en empresas"… montones de aplausos en cuanto finaliza su exposición… mientras escucha esas ovaciones puede escuchar también buenos comentarios del publico que se encuentra más cercano al estrado con respecto a su trabajo…

_-"Aun así… cuando escucho ese majestuoso ruido se siente demasiado vacio"-_ piensa la chica mientras sonríe abiertamente a las lentes de esas cámaras – _"¿por qué duele tanto…? yo no debería de estar pasando por esto así" _

**Sábado, siete de la mañana,** Rin obediente a la invitación de su profesor acude lo más temprano que puede a la cita con el profesor Chiaki-sama, hoy se dio la libertad de faltar a sus deberes en el hospital, mas bien no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo, no podría cubrir otros turnos para recuperar esa falta

-_Rin-san… pasa por favor_ – habla desde dentro de la oficina un hombre de cabello entrecano y alto

-_Me dijeron que viniera pero no me dijeron para que_- comenta Rin mientras cierra la puerta tras de ella

-_Siéntate por favor, bien_- habla el hombre señalándole el asiento frente a su escritorio

Mientras ve a la chica sentarse el hombre también hace lo mismo acomodándose en su silla para momentos después sacar un montón de papeles que luego le enseña a Rin y los cuales lee cuidadosamente

-_Bien… tengo tres clases que no están cubiertas por maestros de planta… sin duda tú has sido uno de nuestros mejores alumnos y me daría gusto que fueras a cubrir estas clases, todas son por la mañana, tengo entendido que ya estas laborando con Adaite Inutaishio_- comenta muy bien informado el catedrático

-_Pero según veo son de tres materias distintas_ – le hace referencia Rin a las hojas que está leyendo

-_No me gusta desaprovechar el talento… el tenerte activa dando clases te mantendrá fresca… además esto te permitirá estudiar la maestría con beca completa_– menciona como ultimo el hombre que sabe de por medio que esta no solo es una gran oportunidad para la chica, sino el comienzo de un gran futuro para la ojimiel

Y tal como lo espera Chiaki-sama, la sorpresa de Rin es mucha al escuchar esto de boca de alguien con mucha experiencia, la maestría es muy cara y no la podría solventar si no hasta dentro de dos años, pero con esta oportunidad sin duda está más cerca de su objetivo

_-¿Por qué yo?_ – pregunta la chica sin aun poder entender por que

-_Uno de mis maestros te recomendó para este trabajo… no te sientas presionada… si no quieres no hay problema-_ le contesta con cara preocupada el hombre

_-¿Que maestro fue?-_ sin duda tiene derecho a estar enterada de todo lo que la está llevando a estar cada vez mejor

-_Uno de los que da administración en los últimos semestres_ – de dice pasándole un escrito que hizo ese maestro

_-Es que… ¿cuando empiezo…?-_ dice emocionado y nerviosa a la vez la chica

-_Cuando comiencen las clases por supuesto… dentro de mes y medio… en fin tendrás que venir primero a unos cursos –_ explica Chiaki-sama al ver más contenta a Rin

-_Me parece bien_ – habla más calmada Rin

**Septiembre**

**Miércoles, dos de la tarde,** es temprano para la hora que debe de entrar a la empresa, su traje sastre negro, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y el suave maquillaje la hacen lucir muy elegante además de que los tacones la ayudan a lucir muy esbelta, ya han terminado las vacaciones de verano y su permiso para no ir a laborar también, esta tarde regresara a la oficina, el fin se semana pasado tuvo tiempo para ir a la empresa, fue precisamente el mismo sábado que falto al hospital, en realidad se esperaba ver a Sesshoumaru para poder salir un rato después de que se desocupara de sus deberes, al menos así aminoraría la carga de no haberle avisado de la ceremonia de entrega de papelería pero al entrar a la oficina solo se encontró con el padre de este, por lo visto Inutaishio-sama acababa de llegar de viaje, por lo que sabía él no se encontraba en el país al igual que Izayoi e Inuyasha, sin duda pudo platicar mas relajadamente con él, la felicito por sus logros y fueron a comer más tarde, lo más sorprendente para Inutaishio fue que la chica en ningún momento pregunto por Sesshoumaru, obviamente por eso se encontraba en la oficina pero tampoco el quiso preguntar por qué no lo había hecho, de todas formas para Rin no sería una agradable respuesta escuchar que este salió repentinamente de viaje de negocios desde el jueves y que tal vez regrese la otra semana

Mientras platicaba con Inutaishio-sama se pudo distraer largo rato, pero también alcanzó a notar que al parecer ella también tendrá más responsabilidades en la empresa de ahora en adelante, ya no solo estará en el departamento de sistemas como una empleada mas, también estará al tanto de lo que ocurre con los acuerdos de la empresa y además será la encargada de resguardar la mayor parte de información confidencial de la empresa con el sistema computacional que diseño, asimismo será quien probara las nuevas tecnologías que pronto instalaran en toda la empresa, así que lo primero que tiene que hacer este día es reportarse con Inutaishio-sama y ver algunos papeles, después tendrá que acompañarlo a una reunión, más bien es una comida de negocios junto con Izayoi-sama a quien hace mucho que no ve y después quien sabe que más se le ocurrirá a su jefe… al entrar a la oficina

-_Rin-san que gusto verte de nuevo…_ - escucha la voz animada de Izayoi que la hace voltear hasta verla- _te ves muy repuesta y bellísima con ese estilo_

-_A mí también me da gusto verle saludable… me hizo bien descansar parte de esta semana_- menciona la chica acercándose a ella

-_Y dime Rin… ¿cómo te fue en tu examen?_ – pregunta Izayoi haciendo que esta se siente a un lado de esta tomándole de la mano

-_Muy bien, pase…-_ dice demasiado tranquila la chica, mas bien no muy emocionada, actitud que Izayoi nota perfectamente - _me darán mi título en un par de meses al parecer aceleraron el tramite ya que fui de los primeros lugares_ – termina diciendo con el mismo tono en su voz

-_Eso me da gusto Rin-san_ – le dice más emocionada ella que Rin- _sabes, mi esposo y yo vimos un par de fotografías en la edición del lunes en uno de los periódicos de Narita, Inuyasha se emociono mucho cuando vio tu foto _

-_Ha estado preguntando mucho por ti_- dice Inutaishio sentándose frente a ellas

Rin se sonríe pero en cuanto se dispone a hablar la entrada de alguien al lugar la hace ceder de hacerlo

-¿_Listos para la comida de esta tarde_…?- pregunta Sesshoumaru caminando hasta ellos

-_Claro que si hijo, te estábamos esperando _- dice Inutaishio yendo por su portafolio

El albino se aproxima a Rin y la hace que se levante de su lugar, Izayoi va a donde se esposo y los deja a solas

-_Siento no haber podido avisarte de que salía de viaje_- le habla Sesshoumaru tomándole de la mano

-_No te preocupes, es tu trabajo_- dice seria la chica mientras toma su bolso del sillón sin darle una mirada

_-¿Estas enojada?-_ pregunta Sesshoumaru alzándole delicadamente la barbilla

-_No… yo comprendo que tu trabajo sea así, no tengo por qué molestarme, desde que te conozco siempre ha sido así_ – dice con una fingida sonrisa la chica

Sesshoumaru simplemente no sabe que mas decirle, últimamente la ha estado dejando de lado sin mencionar que ha portado como todo un ogro con ella, supo del reconocimiento que le dieron en la Universidad por su tesis por un periódico que leyó en Hokaido y después de boca de su padre cuando llego a Tokio, ella no ha mencionado nada hasta el momento pero así es ella, no va a hablar a menos que le pregunte, el albino ve adelantarse a su padre y a Izayoi

_-Adelántense ustedes_ – habla Inutaishio tomando el teléfono- _Izayoi se irá conmigo, nos vemos allá _

-_Está bien_- dice Sesshoumaru llevando a Rin de la mano por los pasillos

Ambos salen en silencio, ya en el estacionamiento y antes de subir al auto Sesshoumaru recuerda que Rin le llamo por teléfono hace unas semanas, se escuchaba apurada pero con el trabajo que tenía ya no le dio tiempo de volverle a marcar, después de eso no volvió a recibir ninguna llamada de ella y por el diario de hace unos días se entero que había presentado su tesis y pasado su examen profesional con honores como una de las mejores mentes de la generación, pero a como la vio hoy, parece ser que no está muy contenta

-_Rin… ¿qué era lo que se te ofrecía el día que me llamaste?_ – pregunta Sesshoumaru mientras enciende el auto

Rin baja la mirada un poco, no sabía si decirle… le dio cierto enojo el que no se haya tomado la molestia de devolverle la llamada ese día, pero después comprendió que no tenía por qué molestarse por algo como eso y menos de no haberla sacado de su apuro en el momento que ella lo necesitaba pero solo de recordarlo en ese instante inexplicablemente el que ahora le preguntara sobre eso su enojo volvía, pero tenía que controlarse, también debía de explicarle que paso ese día y como le hizo para resolver ese problema, tampoco era justo que Sesshoumaru tuviera que cargar con problemas que no eran de él

-_He… yo… esa noche tuve un problema con mi computadora… ya no me dio tiempo de arreglarla ese día y te llamaba para saber si podías prestarme tu lap top unos días para poder terminar mi tesis-_ explica brevemente la chica mientras abrochaba correctamente su cinturón de seguridad

Sesshoumaru ocultando su impresión arranca el auto y no dice mas, todo este tiempo, pensó que se había enojado y que no era más que capricho el de ella hablarle por teléfono ya que casi no se habían visto o hablado, pero después un balde de agua fría le hizo recordar que ella no era como sus otras novias que solo le hablaban para hacerle perder el tiempo cuando estaba muy ocupado

-_Dime… ¿cómo le hiciste para terminar?_ – habla muy serio el albino, sabe que estuvo mal que no le regresara la llamada

-_Tuve que ir a un ciber café por las madrugadas días antes de entregarla _

_-Debió costarte mucho_- dice el albino mientras se detiene en un semáforo en rojo para después tomarle de la mano

-_Si… gaste parte de lo que me habían pagado esta semana, solo tengo un poco para poder aguantar hasta el próximo pago, pero sirvió de mucho_- le dice sonriendo levemente y bajando la mirada abochornada por la situación económica que está pasando en ese momento

Otra vez se siente culpable por la idiota que ha sido con ella, no se merece que la esté tratando así, prometió que la ayudaría en todo lo posible pero no lo está cumpliendo

* * *

**_GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!_**

**_ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO_**

**_De aqui en adelante comienza lo mas interesante, solo espero no demorar tanto_**

**_atte: Rin Tsuki _**


	17. Confesión

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 17**

**Confesión **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

La vida de las personas es más simple cuando te sabes adaptar a las circunstancias y a los cambios en ella, Rin hasta ahora ha sabido adaptarse perfectamente a cada cambio que de su vida, al principio tenía una familia, pero después la perdió, no tenia novio y no estaba acostumbrada a ser de alguien pero le gusto la forma en que cambio su vida después de Sesshoumaru, aunque a veces se arrepiente de tener a una persona como él a su lado, una persona tan ocupada en su trabajo y que tiene poco tiempo para ella o es que se queja demasiado y ella misma hace tan poco por los dos, la verdad es que ya no sabe

**Octubre **

**Martes, once de la mañana**, aun es temprano en el edificio SONCO, la mañana esta algo templada y el ambiente se encuentra muy seco, cosa que le disgusta ya que hay demasiada estática, no puede tocar siquiera el mouse de la computadora sin antes recibir una pequeña descarga de electricidad,

-_Es molesto_- dice frunciendo el seño

El ambarino y joven empresario se levanta de su asiento y va a la oficina contigua que es la de su padre, se da cuenta de que no ha llegado a su sitio de trabajo, pero tal vez no debe de tardar en regresar, va a la fina sala de la oficina y se deja caer sobre uno de los sillones sin perder la elegancia que lo caracteriza, se recarga en el respaldo dejando ir la cabeza hacia atrás y se lleva la mano a la sien, lo que paso un día anterior aun ronda en su mente, una vez más sabe que hizo mal y ahora no sabe como remediarlo, es tan orgulloso que hasta ahora se encuentra ocupado pensando en cómo resolver su error

**Once veintiséis de la mañana**, una somnolienta y semi-cojeante ojimiel con gabardina café ingresa a la empresa sin una gota de ánimo después de haber recibido una llamada de Inutaishio muy temprano, estuvo a punto de negarse a ir hasta su hora de entrada pero por como hablaba Inutaishio parecía ser algo urgente, ahora se dirige a la oficina de su jefe, no tuvo mucho tiempo de arreglarse, su largo cabello lo lleva suelto y la gabardina cubre muy bien su falta de buena vestimenta, sus altas botas la hacen lucir bien por eso no se preocupa por que la recepcionista la eche de el lugar sin el menor miramiento por su "política de vestimenta", por fortuna tomo un antiinflamatorio antes de salir para poder aminorar la molestia en su tobillo derecho, al salir del elevador la secretaria de los empresarios albinos la saluda muy cortésmente

-_Buenos días Rin-san-_ habla Saya muy animada al verla llegar haciendo que por primera vez en el día Rin esboce una sonrisa, una muy fingida sonrisa, la verdad es que esta del peor humor este día pero ¿qué puede hacer ella?

-_Buenos días Saya-san, ¿se encuentra Inutaishio-sama?-_ pregunta con voz baja la chica con las manos dentro de las bolsas de la gabardina

_-Salió hace un par de horas, pero me dejo algo para usted sobre su escritorio_- dice muy educada Saya mirando hacia la oficina de Inutaishio

-_Creo saber que es… ¿puedo pasar por las carpetas?_- pregunta la ojimiel llevando la mano a la barbilla

-_Claro, yo le diré al señor Inutaishio que vino por ellas_

_-Gracias_- dice finalmente para después entrar a la oficina

Se dirige directamente al escritorio de lo más tranquila que ni siquiera se da cuenta de la presencia de Sesshoumaru, por el contrario este, al escuchar el ruido de fuera de la oficina por un par de segundos se da la vuelta y se topa con la presencia de una despistada Rin sosteniendo varias carpetas que observa con mucho detenimiento, mientras que desde su lugar, Sesshoumaru aun no puede creer que la chica sea tan despistada y poco observadora

_-¿Porque estás aquí tan temprano?_ – pregunta calmado el albino poniéndose de pie logrando sorprender a la recién llegada Rin que solo encoge sus hombros al escuchar ese tono de voz tan penetrante

Rin al escuchar la voz grave del otro lado de la oficina abre enormemente sus orbes cafés y se da la vuelta para ver a quien le habla y poder responder sobre el motivo de su presencia ahí, sinceramente no hay mucho que decir, pero no pensó que Sesshoumaru estuviera en la oficina de su padre, tenía pensado ir directamente a su cubículo para evitar verlo por lo menos en la mañana pero sus planes se vinieron a bajo

-_Tu padre me pidió que viniera por unas carpetas, al aparecer me tiene más trabajo_ – dice Rin recargándose en el escritorio para seguir ojeando las carpetas y por lo que ve en ellas, al parecer ese trabajo le llevara más de dos días

_-¿Te vas a quedar?-_ pregunta acercándose más a la chica

-_Si, en mi cubículo_- dice un poco desanimada mirándola venir a ella– _todo el día_

_-¿No tienes clases que dar en la facultad?_- le cuestiona el chico a sabiendas de que Rin siempre tiene la mañana ocupada en la Universidad

-_Hoy y mañana no… hable a la facultad antes de salir de casa para avisar que no iría, después de todo Chiaki-sama lo tomo muy bien-_ responde tranquilamente la chica separándose del escritorio dispuesta a salir de esa oficina para poder comenzar con su trabajo y terminar lo antes posible- _"tengo que ir al gimnasio después del trabajo"_- se pierde en sus pensamientos la chica, aun y con el tobillo lesionado

-_A… Rin…-_ dice el albino tomándola de la mano y deteniendo su andar hacia la puerta además de sacarla de su agenda mental

Sesshoumaru la mira tiernamente durante un segundo para después volver la vista a un lado, sabe que si él no habla de lo ocurrido el día anterior ella no lo hará, el hermetismo que la caracteriza sigue ahí y es una de las cosas que le molesta de la chica, de haber sido Kagura u otra chica con las que salía antes le habrían reclamado en el momento y sin importar la presencia de las demás personas le hubieran hecho tremendo escándalo

_-¿Si… Sesshoumaru…?-_ le habla ladeando la cabeza para buscar la mirada del chico

_-Lo de ayer yo…-_ retiene un poco sus palabras

_-No tienes por qué justificarte_…- dice la ojimiel aun buscando la mirada del albino- _después de todo este es tu mundo, era un compromiso de trabajo ¿no es así?…_ - le dice sonriéndole amablemente al albino

-_Si… pero yo tuve…-_ se corrige automáticamente Sesshoumaru- _tenía la oportunidad de rechazar la invitación, tu ibas conmigo _– habla tomándola delicadamente de la mejilla para volver su vista nuevamente a ella

_-En serio Sesshoumaru… no tienes por qué darme explicaciones_ – lo disculpa nuevamente la ojimiel para no hacerlo sentir mal

Sesshoumaru pasa sus ojos por todo el rostro de la chica, se ve cansada, pero eso es algo muy normal en el rostro serio de la chica, enojo es lo que busca en el pero ni un rastro de ello en la pálida tez, de pronto el seño del chico se frunce de sobremanera alertando a Rin de lo que pudiera venir, Sesshoumaru no se explica porque ella es así, tiene todo el derecho de enfadarse con el por lo que hizo, después de todo el que se olvidara de ella en toda la noche fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido, de pronto Sesshoumaru la toma fuertemente de los hombros

-_Que diablos Rin deja de solapar mis fallas…_ - habla con voz alta haciendo estremecer levemente a la chica que lo único que hace es apretar su puño frente a sus labios - _siempre haces lo mismo –_ le reclama el chico a la vez que hace mas presión sobre los hombros de su novia

-_Sesshoumaru… yo, ya te he dicho que no estoy enfadada pero si sigues tomándome así de los hombros lo haré_- dice apenas audible la chica clavándole la mirada y apretando la boca

Sesshoumaru en cuanto escucha lo dicho por Rin la suelta al instante, no midió su fuerza con ella y mientras Sesshoumaru recapacita por lo hecho Rin se frota los hombros mientras lo observa, de pronto le da risa que el haga todo un drama por cosas como esa, para ella, el recibir mucha atención por algo como eso le parece una exageración, nunca ha sido el centro de atención, ¿porque lo haría ahora?

-_Siempre me hablabas con ese tono tan frio, tan despreocupado de los demás y serio en la facultad que ahora, el que te comportes "bien" conmigo es algo raro para mi…_- dice la chica mientras va a uno de los sillones de la oficina para tomar asiento, en tanto que Sesshoumaru no la pierde de vista - _a comparación de las demás chicas de la facultad que se te acercaban…-_ mira sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo - _siempre me mirabas de medio lado, como si fuera poca cosa… en ese entonces pensaba que te caía mal, intentaba tener el menor trato contigo porque sabía que podría llegar a enamorarme de ti como lo hice con Byakuya hace algún tiempo_

Sesshoumaru al escuchar eso siente el corazón encogérsele, regresar a esos días cuando veía a Rin como una simple chica con poco talento lo cual lo hace sentirse aun peor, si no fuera por la intervención de Byakuya de seguro que en este momento no estaría con ella, Byakuya se encargo de metérsela en la cabeza, le daba buenas referencias de la chica que le hizo cambiar la manera de pensar sobre ella, consciente o inconscientemente sus pies lo dirigen hacia donde Rin se encuentra y se sienta a un lado de ella

-_Ya sabes que no es así… yo, en esos días no quería aceptar este sentimiento_- habla el albino tomándole la mano y llamando la atención de Rin, vaya, ni siquiera él cree lo que dice

**Ayer  
**

**Lunes, ocho de la noche, **hace una noche algo fría, el timbre de la entrada suena incesantes veces haciendo que Rin atienda de inmediato a la puerta, al abrirse la puerta frente a ella sus ojos ven a quien tanto esperaba ver, Rin parecía una princesa con ese vestido azul zafiro… Sesshoumaru nunca pensó que esa chica desaliñada y poco atractiva en el pasado se iba a convertir en su razón de ser en el presente

-_Anda, démonos prisa, ya es tarde_ – dice Sesshoumaru saliendo de su ensoñación dirigiéndose nuevamente a la puerta a toda prisa

-_Bien, mi bolso-_ exclama la chica al no verlo donde lo dejo, le extraño ver esa reacción de Sesshoumaru

-_Ya lo llevo_- dice este ya bajando las escaleras adelantándose a encender el auto y saliendo del departamento sin ninguna cortesía hacia su novia

_-Espérame_ _Sesshoumaru_- sale del departamento detrás del albino y pone llave a la puerta

Sesshoumaru salió lo más pronto posible de la empresa dejando de lado algunos asuntos importantes de la empresa para poder pasar a recoger a Rin y llegar pronto a la apertura del evento, va en representación de su padre y aun más presión, de la empresa, en cuanto llego por ella comenzó a apurarla, para Rin esto no pintaba bien, definitivamente iba a tener que aguantar su mal humor toda la noche, pero en fin, iba tan distraída saliendo del edificio que al subir al auto se lastimo el tobillo con la puerta de auto, trato de ahogar un grito pero no pudo

-_Rin te dije que tuvieras cuidado, porque eres tan despistada_- le reprende Sesshoumaru mientras arranca el auto

-_Dijiste que me apurara_ – le responde con un mueca de enojo y tocándose el tobillo

-_Pero pon atención en lo que haces Rin, ves ya te lastimaste_- dice seguido de un chasquido con la lengua provocando un malestar indescriptible en Rin

-_Eso hare_- la ojimiel no hace más que bajar la cabeza y limitarse a guardar silencio

En medio del silencio llegan al evento, Rin baja adolorida del tobillo, pero no se queja, eso solo provocara las reprimendas de Sesshoumaru, prefiere llevarse la fiesta en paz por esta noche

-_Vamos Rin_ – le dice Sesshoumaru en voz baja adelantándose a la chica que trata de emparejarle el paso

– "A_guanta Rin, aguanta, el tiene muchos más problemas que tu, es un evento muy importante para el…"-_ piensa la chica mientras camina lo más rápido que puede tras de Sesshoumaru

Tarda un poco en volver a caminar bien y emparejarse con Sesshoumaru quien luce cansado y apresurado, en cuanto llegan a la entrada del evento un hombre de traje negro los recibe y los guía hasta su mesa donde por lo visto ya paso la apertura y ya hay unas cuantas parejas bailando en la pista, ahora que lo piensa, no sabe bailar ese tipo de piezas, que hará si Sesshoumaru la invita a bailar, la mirada de Rin se enfoca en esas parejas olvidándose por un momento de que Sesshoumaru está a su lado, pero la voz de Sesshoumaru hablando con el mesero la hace regresar de sus fantasías

_-¿Que vas a pedir Rin?-_ le pregunta muy serio el albino

_-Agua mineral, por favor_- le dice Rin al mesero

En cuanto regresa su vista a Sesshoumaru lo nota más serio de lo normal, decide animarlo un poco

-_Debes estar nervioso… pero no te preocupes, todo irá bien_ - le habla la ojimiel

_-Hmp…_ - exclama muy simple el chico

_-¿Este contrato es muy importante?-_ comenta Rin

_-Algo así…-_ se limita a hablar

De un momento a otro ve a uno de los empresarios más importantes de Japón acercarse a su mesa, Kasuma Norio, a quien Rin reconoció al instante, es vicepresidente de la compañía TOSHIA, Sesshoumaru se pone de pie para recibirlo en su mesa y le hace la seña a Rin para que haga lo mismo

_-Buenas noches Adaite-san, al parecer tu padre no pudo asistir_- comenta el empresario tomando de su vaso de agua

-_Así es Kasuma-sama, pero siéntase en confianza de tratar los asuntos que tenga que atender con mi padre, soy de su absoluta confianza_- afirma el albino

-_No te preocupes por eso, he oído muchas cosas buenas de ti Adaite-san…-_ le dice Kasuma-sama mientras vuelve su vista a la acompañante de Sesshoumaru, cosa que nota Sesshoumaru

-_Ella es Minamoto Rin, mi novia, también trabaja en la empresa_- comenta el albino mientras toma de la mano a la ojimiel

-_Mucho gusto conocerla Minamoto-san… note su llegada, es realmente más hermosa de cerca _- le dice el hombre ofreciéndole una leve reverencia y haciéndola enrojecer furiosamente, lo cual no se nota mucho por las tenues luces del lugar y a lo que intenta reponerse para responder lo más centrado posible

-_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios Kasuma-sama, es también un honor conocerle en persona, su trayectoria en TOSHIA es realmente sorprendente, sin contar que la tecnología con la que trabajan en su empresa es sorprendente_ - habla muy fluidamente para estar nerviosa ante la presencia de una personalidad como el

-_Perdón que diga esto Minamoto-san, pero me llama mucho la atención que una señorita como usted conozca de esto, la mayoría de las mujeres que vienen a estos eventos solo vienen como compañía-_ comenta más interesado el hombre mirando a la chica con intriga por lo que una mujer como ella acaba de comentar

_-No tiene de que sorprenderse, soy Ingeniero en Sistemas y conozco de este ambiente_- explica la chica brevemente

-_Da clases en la Universidad de Tokyo_- interviene Sesshoumaru mirando a la ojimiel

-_Es maestra entonces, es muy joven…_ - dice aun mas sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar -_disculpe señorita ¿de casualidad es pariente suyo Minamoto Keisuke y Minamoto Kishiro?_- pregunta muy interesado el hombre

_-Ah…-_ exclama nerviosa la chica con el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de su tío _–si, en efecto, Keisuke es mi hermano mayor…- _se limita a decir la chica

-_Entonces ya no me sorprende tanto que usted sepa mucho de este ambiente, debe estar más que acostumbrada a todo esto_- comenta muy repentinamente para la chica

-_Si está muy acostumbrada_- vuelve a intervenir Sesshoumaru al rescate de Rin, después de escuchar esto, pudo ver la expresión de su novia, no estaba preparada para escuchar algo como eso

¿Y Rin…? después de eso, solo guarda silencio, la conversación se centra en las empresas y asuntos del trabajo, mientras que Rin solo se limita seguir la conversación para no perder el hilo de lo que puede ser importante, minutos después Kasuma-sama los invita a ambos a conocer a un par de conocidos de otras empresas, Sesshoumaru le hace la seña a Rin para que lo siga

-_Date prisa tenemos que saludarlos_- le vuelve a apresurar hablándole en voz baja Sesshoumaru para después tomarla de la mano de manera brusca

Y así es como llegan a donde se encuentran tres personas ya maduras conversando, Sesshoumaru y Rin se presentan y se enfrascan en conversaciones de negocios, inconscientemente Sesshoumaru suelta de la mano a Rin y toma una copa de vino que le ofrece uno de los mayores, Rin respira profundamente para tratar de serenarse, la verdad Rin ya no sabe a dónde mirar, le parece algo aburrida la conversación, solo se sonríe de medio lado cuando la voltean a ver, una velada hermosa fue lo que le prometió Sesshoumaru para venir aquí pero…

_-"No lo está cumpliendo…"-_ se dice así misma mirando a Sesshoumaru muy ocupado -"_pero que tonta… esta no es una simple fiesta… es una reunión de negocio"-_ se reprende así misma por hablar así

Por un instante Rin trata de volver a tomar la mano de Sesshoumaru pero este se la niega quitándola y saludando a una chica que en ese preciso momento llego con ellos, ojos negros, más alta que ella y cabello teñido castaño

-_Sesshoumaru, hace mucho que no te veía, ¿ya dejaste a la odiosa de Kagura?-_ habla demasiado melosa la atractiva castaña insinuándosele a Sesshoumaru

-_Yukie-chan es un gusto verte de nuevo_- contesta simple el albino – _¿vienes con alguien hoy?_- pregunta sin prestar atención a la presencia de Rin que se encuentra casi detrás de este

-_No precisamente Sessho_- dice aun más provocativa la chica acercándose más a Sesshoumaru, mientras que aun lado de este la pálida Rin algo en su interior le está provocando mucho de malestar

_-"¿Por qué le habla con tanta confianza esa chica?"-_ inevitablemente los celos comienzan a invadirla- _"¿por qué no me habla así a mi…? se comporta tan distinto conmigo…"_- dice para sí misma, de pronto se siente como si no fuera nada –"_esa chica lo mas seguro es que es de muy alta clase y no cabe duda de que es muy refinada, pero debería tomar clases para saber cómo comportarse… ya se está pasando de la raya"- _piensa la chica apretando la servilleta en sus manos

Rin mira sus manos y muy disimuladamente observa las de la chica… definitivamente la manicura es muy necesaria, hacen que las manos luzcan mejor… pero en definitiva sus manos no se comparan en nada con las de la chica castaña que aun se encuentra bastante acaramelada con Sesshoumaru, lucen hermosas esas manos sosteniendo esa copa de vino

_-"Imposible trabajo con mis manos como un mecánico…"_- se dice para si aun mirando sus propias manos-_ "los instrumentos se me resbalan si me pongo crema… constantemente me las lavo en el hospital, además la tiza para el pizarrón reseca las manos, además no estoy acostumbrada a eso…"-_ piensa distraída la chica, suspira nuevamente cansada de sus tontas comparaciones Sesshoumaru se ve sumamente animado en la conversación… - _"un momento_"- Rin mira a todos lados, paso tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se separaron de ella y del grupo de hombres con los que se encuentra, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban muy lejos en este momento

Quien lo diría, aquellos dos riendo animados con otro grupo de caballeros, mientras que ella termino en la barra de buffet probando de todo lo que veía en menos de hora y media

-_Adiós a la dieta…-_ dice para sí mientras prueba un poco de camarones, canapés, sushi, jamón ahumando, en fin, tantas cosas llenas de colesterol y grasas trasn… da una mordida a uno de los emparedados tan bien elaborados en la mesa

-_Buenas noches señorita… se ve muy bien en ese vestido…-_ dice un muy atrevido hombre con un par de copas de mas ya mayor a lado de Rin, la cual aun trae la boca llena tratando de deglutir rápido y poder decirle algo ofensivo

-_Rin… ¿dónde demonios estabas?-_ dice una voz ronca y altiva que no es precisamente la de su novio casi detrás de ella, pero es una voz que conoce a la perfección

_-¿Byakuya?-_ pregunta más para sí misma algo confundida, ni siquiera había notado la presencia del chico en el lugar

_-Ven…-_ le dice Byakuya alejándola del hombre y con rumbo a una de las mesas

Ya lejos de la barra de buffet Byakuya la suelta de la mano y le da una servilleta para que se limpie los labios

_-Lo siento Byakuya, me sorprendió mucho verte aquí_ – dice Rin dejando el pañuelo aun lado y tomando asiento

_-¿Dónde está Sesshoumaru_?- pregunta Byakuya mientras le hace una señal al mesero de acercarse a su mesa

_-No lo sé, creo que estaba por allá_- señala la chica algo confundida el lugar donde creyó verlo

_-Esa Yukie_- dice tocándose la frente con la yema de los dedos algo fastidiado

_-¿La conoces?_ – pregunta intrigada la chica volviendo su vista a su ahora acompañante

_-Sí, es mi compañía hoy, pero en cuanto me descuide se fue tras Sesshoumaru, no me sorprende, siempre esta tras Sesshoumaru, no te preocupes, el nunca cae_- dice mientras se ríe de la situación de la chica

-_A Sesshoumaru lo siguen mucho las mujeres_…- dice la chica tomando de su vaso de agua

-_Y ti lo hombres_…- le dice muy quitado de la pena el chico

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-_ pregunta intrigada la chica

-_Es la verdad, Sesshoumaru me conto que Kouga anda tras de ti-_ le dice mirándola a la cara

-_Hablas como si lo conocieras_ -

-_Los tres estuvimos en la misma secundaria_-

-_Es un fastidio…_ - dice torciendo la boca recordando los malos ratos que ha pasado con el- _se obsesiona mucho cuando alguien no acepta salir con él a la primera_

-_Vaya, me lo describes perfectamente, tienes mucha razón_

- _El hospital es muy pequeño, varias de mis compañeras ya han salido con él y las deja en cuanto se encuentra a otra _

_-Y no cabe duda de que tiene las malas mañas de su padre_

_-Me desagrada que haga eso_

Bueno, por lo menos la conversación con Byakuya no es nada aburrida, entre tanto del otro lado del salón, Sesshoumaru no le quita la mirada de encima a Rin, fue testigo de la intervención de Byakuya para separarla de ese molesto ebrio que se la ha pasado mirando a Rin gran parte de la noche, estuvo a punto de ir por ella, pero al ver a Byakuya acercarse a ella de una forma u otra se quedo más tranquilo, por ahora se limita a observar como se la lleva a una mesa y se sientan tranquilamente a platicar, la chica no se ve muy animada, más bien parece aburrida o cansada

_-¿Ya cenaste Rin?-_ pregunta Byakuya dispuesto a ordenar algo

-_Me la he pasado picando cuanta comida se me atraviesa que creo que ya estoy satisfecha_- comenta la chica provocando la risa de Byakuya y explicándose con el mesero que espera la orden de Rin

-_Bueno, yo ya cene desde temprano, lo siento_- dice Byakuya disculpándose con el mesero

-_No hay problema señor_- dice retirándose el mesero del lugar

-_Sabes Rin, cuando volteé a la barra de buffet no creía que eras tú_- dice Byakuya acomodándose en su silla

_-¿Lo dices por como estoy vestida?-_ pregunta la chica apenada y notablemente sonrojada

-_Se te ve muy bien ese vestido, el color le va muy bien a tu tono de piel-_ comenta sin miedo el chico, realmente es la segunda vez que la ve vestida tan bien, todavía no puede creer que sea Rin la que está a un lado de él, cuando salía con ella distaba mucho de lo que es ahora – "_Rin a cambiado mucho y si no fuera porque sale con Sesshoumaru no lo pensaría dos veces y volvería a salir con ella"_- piensa ensimismado el chico al ver su oportunidad perdida con la ojimiel

-_Gracias_- responde tímidamente la chica

Es sorprendente para Rin estar a un lado de Byakuya y no sentirse dolida como antes, al contrario ambos continúan platicando amenamente gran parte de la noche, nunca pensó poder hablar de este modo con su antiguo amor de universidad, todo iba muy bien hasta que una chica con paso tembloroso muy seguramente debido al alcohol se acerca a donde ellos muy enojada

_-¿Pero qué haces con esa chiquilla Byakuya?-_ dice enojada la mujer apuntando a Rin quien solo desvía la mirada para evitar que la chica de por si enojada vea que se esta riendo

_-Yukie, pero como es que… si tu fuiste la que me… bueno no importa…-_ dice Byakuya levantándose de su sitio, no vale la pena discutir con una mujer embriagada _–lo siento Rin, creo que llevare a Yukie a su casa_- se disculpa con Rin

-_Vayan con cuidado_- dice la ojimiel finalmente tomando de un vaso de agua frente a ella

_-¿Estarás bien?_ – pregunta Byakuya tratando de sostener a su acompañante

_-Si, no te preocupes, Sesshoumaru no debe de tardar_- dice despreocupada la chica

_-Nos vemos después Rin…-_ se despide el moreno, Rin asiente y vuelve su vista al frente

**Doce cuarenta de la madrugada**, después de tres horas por fin Sesshoumaru se acerca a donde Rin dormitaba solo para…

_-Rin… -_ le habla Sesshoumaru tocándole el hombro

_-¿Que paso Sesshoumaru?-_ pregunta adormilada la chica

-_Toma las llaves del auto para que te vayas a casa, voy a demorar un poco más aquí_ – le explica a la chica que permanece a la expectativa

-_Pero…_- la interrumpe el albino

-_Yo llegare más tarde_ – dice el chica sentándose a un lado de ella

_-¿Y en que te irás?-_ pregunta insistente y preocupada la chica

_-En taxi_ – responde simple el chico

_-Pero…_ - dice Rin viendo las llaves y dudando en tomarlas -_no… no te preocupes yo me iré en taxi… tal vez sea tarde cuando salgas te costara un poco de trabajo encontrar transporte _– dice Rin mientras Sesshoumaru la mira un rato… no se ve enojada más bien parece… considerada con el

_-"Esta siendo desesperadamente comprensiva como siempre…"_- piensa el albino sin dejar de mirarla

_-Además ya comí mucho, por favor no tomes tanto… nos vemos después Adaite-san y descansa cuando llegues a casa _– dice la chica levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia la puerta de salida

-_Ve con cuidado Rin, te hablo en un rato mas para saber cómo llegaste_ – dice Sesshoumaru sin saber que mas hacer, le apura esta plática que tendrá con esos empresarios por eso se tomo la molestia de despachar a Rin a casa

Sin más la chica sale de la recepción y sube a un taxi, después de indicarle al taxista a donde ir el sonido de su celular le hace voltear a su bolsa

-_Adaite-san…_ - contesta Rin al celular de manera inconsciente

-_No me llames así Rin por favor_ – la reprende el albino

-_Lo siento, una mala costumbre…_- dice simple la chica, pero Sesshoumaru sabe muy bien que solo le dice así cuando está muy enojada con el

-_No te vayas a quedar dormida en el taxi Rin_- habla el albino que observa cómo se aleja el taxi de la entrada

-_No… tu también ten cuidado al ir a casa_- le dice la chica mirando al frente

-_Descansa Rin_

Rin cierra la llamada y guarda su celular en el bolso, le desanima la idea de que siempre sea así, aprieta el bolso en su mano, la invaden las ganas de llorar pero solo aprieta los labios y voltea a ver por la ventana, a su mente viene cada gesto de Sesshoumaru, la manera en que se comporto con ella frente a la tal Yukie, el haberla dejado sola la mayor parte de la fiesta y por ultimo despacharla a casa, sola… vaya hasta el golpe que se dio con la puerta del auto de este, ni siquiera fue para preguntar cómo se sentía y vaya que le dolía, no se había visto el tobillo pero de seguro que debe tener un moretón horrible

**Martes, once cincuenta de la mañana**, más de veinte minutos han pasado, Sesshoumaru con la mano de Rin entre las suyas, solo ellos dos y el silencio de la habitación

_-Tengo que ir a mi cubículo_ – dice finalmente la chica volviendo al momento en que se encuentran ambos, la mano de Sesshoumaru es tan cálida que logra confortarla, mentiría si dijera que no está enojada pero la verdad es que si lo está y mucho, pero como siempre no piensa decir nada

-_Porque no usas la computadora de mi oficina_- le dice el albino intentando estar más cerca de ella por lo menos este día

-_Lo que ocupo para hacer esto solo está en mi computadora, Seshouu…-_ dice esto último en forma burlona recordándole como lo llamaba Yukie la noche anterior

-_No me digas así, odio que corten mi nombre _

_-Perdón_- dice suspirando la chica

La negativa de Rin solo le trajo más malestar, ve a Rin levantarse de su lugar dejando el agarre que tenia sobre ella

-_Te amo Rin_- dice el chico aun sentando mirándola desde su lugar mientras Rin lo ve a los ojos de pie frente a él – _nunca lo dudes…_

_-¿Porque me dices esto en un momento como este? _

-_Porque se lo hermética que eres con lo que sientes y sé que no me vas a decir que estas enojada por lo que hice ayer_- dice el albino con la mirada fija en ella, mientras que Rin solo baja la mirada- _tengo razón, ¿no es así?_- interroga el chico con ese tono de voz tan pacifico

-_Soy muy celosa_ - confiesa la chica apretando sus manos una contra la otra- _y a ti te siguen mucho las mujeres… pero tampoco quiero ser posesiva… podría ser capaz de armarte una escena en frente de la gente, pero tampoco quiero perjudicar tu trabajo y por suerte me encontré con Byakuya _

-_Sí, me di cuenta_ – menciona Sesshoumaru ladeando la mirada con desagrado

-_Me explico que esa mujer de ayer era su compañía, eso me dejo un poco tranquila_ – habla Rin esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – _Bien, tengo trabajo que hacer y sé que tu también_

Rin comienza a avanzar hacia la puerta pero la detiene Sesshoumaru tomándola de la mano quien permanece aun sentado, poco a poco es jalada hacia él hasta quedar sentada en las piernas de Sesshoumaru, sin previo aviso su rostro es dirigido al del albino hasta sentir unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos y unos fuertes brazos abrazarla por la cintura frotándole a ratos los firmes glúteos mientras Rin no puede evitar sentir el bulto que logra tocar su pierna izquierda, Rin trata de ahogar los suspiros provocados por la excitación

-_Ven vamos a mi oficina-_ dice Sesshoumaru tomando a Rin de la mano y saliendo de la oficina de Inutaishio, por fortuna Saya, la secretaria no se encontraba en su escritorio, nadie se daría cuenta de que entraron juntos al lugar

Al entrar ambos a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, este cierra la puerta con seguro y apaga el intercomunicador mientras Rin espera en uno de los sillones ansiosa de estar entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru, después de cerrar las persianas el albino se acerca a ella y comienza a besarle el cuello hasta llegar a sus senos desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su blusa, Rin aprovecha para aflojar el cinturón del pantalón del chico hasta abrirlo por completo, mete su mano entre el bóxer de Sesshoumaru y saca su vigoroso miembro para masajearlo con su mano hasta dejarlo en su máxima extensión, acto que provoca la relajación de los demás músculos del cuerpo de su novio, Sesshoumaru deja de besarle el cuello para después recargarse en el respaldo del sillón, sin perder tiempo Rin baja hasta la entrepierna de Sesshoumaru y mete el miembro en su boca degustando un rato de él

_-Me encanta como lo haces…-_ dice muy excitado el albino que acaricia el cabello de la chica

De un momento a otro esta se detiene y comienza a despojarse de su ropa frente a él, retira con torpeza una a una las prendas hasta quedar totalmente desnuda, Sesshoumaru que hasta el momento permanecía observando se endereza un poco para sostener de las caderas llevándola hasta el haciendo que se coloque encima para después penetrarla lentamente a la vez que la besa impaciente

-_Muévete Rin, por favor…-_ le habla al oído con voz queda

Haciendo caso a la petición de su novio, Rin comienza a mover maravillosamente sus caderas provocando los gemidos de Sesshoumaru pero que son acallados por los labios de Rin, el albino toma a Rin entre sus brazos y la acuesta bajo el para continuar penetrándola a su antojo y con la intensidad que le gusta a ella, como puede Rin trata de controlar cada sonido que sale de su boca recuerda que no están en su departamento

-_Creo que voy a enojarme más seguido-_

Continúan haciendo el amor por varios minutos, saboreando de sus cuerpos cada quien, Rin a encontrado una forma más para estar cerca de Sesshoumaru cada vez que puedan, ha dejado pasar esas oportunidades varias ocasiones en este mes, al parecer lo único que Sesshoumaru tenía era estrés

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, perdon por demorar tanto, solo espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

atte: Rin Tsuki


	18. Soy la chica más desafortunada del mundo

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 18**

"**Soy la chica más desafortunada del mundo"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Noviembre**

**Miércoles, diez de la noche**, Al entrar a su hogar el silencio del lugar de pronto la hace sentir escalofríos, mira a todos lados y se detiene un poco, es ahora cuando se pregunta ¿Cómo es que ella llego a esto? ¿Cómo es que llego a estar sola? ¿Cuál es la verdadera misión en su vida? ¿Por qué hace lo que hace y para qué? Preguntas que se forman en su mente y que no tienen respuesta, de que le sirve ser inteligente si las personas que creía su familia la abandonaron y le dieron la espalda. ¿Amigos? No tiene, ¿A quién le confía sus sentimientos? A nadie

Cierra la puerta y enciende las luces de su habitación, va a su armario y saca su ropa deportiva, como todas las noches después de regresar del trabajo va al gimnasio no cabe duda de que es la hora más des estresante del día, hace frio, por lo cual tiene que ir mas abrigada y tarda más tiempo en calentar los músculos, pero no importa porque después de el arduo ejercicio podrá dormir mas placenteramente

La mañana en la facultad fue muy entretenida, sus alumnos de primer y segundo semestre no le han causado problemas, parecen entender muy bien lo que les enseña, nunca creyó que llegaría a vivir de esto, pero en cierto modo le gusta, ya va de salida al gimnasio y Sesshoumaru no le ha llamado al celular, le prometió que le llamaría pero no lo ha hecho

-"_Bueno, ya no importa…"-_ se dice a si misma saliendo de su departamento y dejando el celular en su cama, el llevarlo al gimnasio solo le causara mas intranquilidad

**Once de la noche,** Sesshoumaru observa en su mesa el presente que le hizo llegar Rin a su oficina el día de hoy, como siempre estaba ocupado en asuntos de la empresa que no pudo recibirla, además ella también tenía mucho trabajo y no pudo esperar a ser recibida, hace un mes fue su cumpleaños número 24 pero estuvo posponiendo el festejo y a Rin constantemente se le olvidaba llevarle su regalo, se ven poco y él no había podido ir a recogerla a la facultad, toma la caja roja frente a el y la abre, descubre dentro de ella una cartera de piel de muy buena marca y un libro rojo

-_El arte de la guerra_- lee el título del libro

La cubierta del libro es de tela roja con motivos dorados al igual que el titulo, Rin siempre es muy detallista y no cabe duda que le ha gustado mucho su regalo atrasado de cumpleaños, comienza a hojear el libro y lee unas cuantas páginas, después de un par de horas se decide a marcarle a la chica, pero al ver la hora que es detiene esa acción, son mas de la una de la mañana, Rin ya debe de estar en el quinto sueño sin saber que no es así

**Jueves, dos treinta de la tarde**, después de una larga mañana Sesshoumaru por fin puede encerrarse en su oficina por un par de horas para descansar del ajetreo de la empresa pero al entrar a su oficina ve sus planes de descansar irse abajo al encontrar a alguien más ahí y aun peor, sin su autorización, puede distinguir una oscura y alta silueta femenina mirando por la ventana, no aprecia muy bien de quien se trata, pero al adentrarse se da cuenta de quién es

-_Sesshoumaru… no podía esperar a verte_ – dice con voz seductora la chica alejándose de la ventana y yendo lo más rápido que puede hasta el hombre que esta frente a ella con los brazos extendidos para abrazarlo

_-¿Qué haces aquí Sara?-_ dice el albino tomándole las manos y evitando así el abrazo de la chica, la expresión de su rostro es fría, no esperaba encontrársela en su oficina

Desconcertada la chica aprieta los labios, mirándolo seductora sintiendo como las manos de Sesshoumaru la sueltan a la vez que se aleja de ella

-_Visitándote, ¿no es obvio?-_ dice la chica poniendo la mano en la cintura y ladeando la cabeza

La chica le sigue a paso lento caminando a donde Sesshoumaru que ya se encuentra detrás de su escritorio acomodándose la corbata

-_Debiste avisar que venias_- le dice el albino guardando su distancia con la chica

-_No, quería que fuera una sorpresa_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Japón? _– pregunta muy directo el albino

_-Unos días, y esta vez es para siempre _

_-¿Por fin te pudiste librar de tu madre?-_ cuestiona de manera sarcástica el albino al recordar que la madre de esta fue la principal interesada en separarlos y después de muchos intentos el pretexto perfecto fue la muerte del padre de esta

-_Así es_

_-¿Y qué harás ahora que estas aquí? _

_-Tengo pensado… volver a revivir nuestra relación_ – dice acercándose a Sesshoumaru hasta tomar su mano

Sesshoumaru solo la observa y es que lo de ellos realmente termino cuando ella se fue de Japón, pero ya nada podrá volver a ser como antes, la quiso mucho pero no podía seguir alimentando el sentimiento de amor que tenia por ella… silencio es lo único que escucha Sara de el hombre que tanto ama y por quien hizo hasta lo imposible por librarse de su madre, un par de toquidos a la puerta y lentamente la puerta abrirse ante ellos

Rin entra a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, al volver la vista al frente se da cuenta de que alguien más está ahí tomando de la mano a su novio, por un momento no sabe cómo reaccionar, como la novia histérica o como la simple empleada que solo iba a componer el desperfecto en el sistema de la computadora del dueño de la empresa

-_Buenos días Adaite-sama_- dice por lo bajo Rin mientras se incorpora frente a ellos – _venia a reparar el desperfecto de su equipo de computo, pero veo que está muy ocupado, vendré luego_ – dice esto último reverenciándose y saliendo por la puerta

Sara al darse cuenta de la intromisión de Rin apretó la mano de Sesshoumaru para que no la soltara, inmediatamente reconoció a la chica frente a ella, la ocasión en la que Sesshoumaru se encontraba en el hospital ella era la que estaba con Sesshoumaru

Bajando uno a uno los escalones Rin piensa en lo poca cosa que es ella a un lado de Sesshoumaru y en lo que ha de pensar esa chica de ella

_-"No soy más que una simple mujer que trata de salir adelante por sus propios medios, en ningún momento puedo compararme con el tipo de mujeres con las que ha salido el antes…"-_ piensa la ojimiel mientras continua bajando por las escaleras hasta su lugar de trabajo

Haciendo recuento de meses atrás pudo recordar la vez que se encontraron en el cuarto de hospital de Sesshoumaru, pero hoy no se explicaba que hacia ella aquí y para nada le gustaban las intenciones de su visita, al llegar a su oficina deja su caja de instrumentos y su tabla de apuntes en la mesa, va a una de las ventanas y se cruza de brazos mirando a la gente caminar como robots sin mirarse

_-¿Tan pronto regresas?_ – pregunta Izumo entrando

-_Adaite-sama se encontraba ocupado, volveré mas tarde_ – dice sin voltear a verlo

_-¿Te pasa algo Rin-chan? _

_-No, nada… nada importante_ – dice esto último dándose la vuelta y brindándole una reverencia

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Sesshoumaru, las cosas continúan muy tensas, el albino al ver a Rin entrar y ver esa escena se sintió de lo peor, decide alejarse de Sara y se recarga en la pared cruzándose de brazos continuando con la conversación anterior

-_Estoy saliendo con alguien Sara y creo que ya deberías saberlo_ – le dice el albino

-_Sí Sesshoumaru, lo sé, vi un par de fotografías en una revista, es esa chiquilla que nadie sabe quién es… la que acaba de entrar ¿verdad?-_ dice soberbia la chica hablando con tono despectivo de Rin

-_Sí, es ella…- _

_-Si tanto la quieres ¿por qué no nos presentantes?- _

_-No creo que se pierda de mucho si no te conoce -_

_-Al fin y al cabo no me interesa tratar con alguien de tan poca clase como ella, después de todo solo es la novia en turno, no quiere decir que te vayas a casar con ella-_ dice muy confiada la chica

_-¿Por qué estas tan segura de eso?- _

_-¿Que a caso no es así?- _

_-No Sara, estas muy equivocada_ – dice Sesshoumaru viéndola venir a él pero en realidad se dirige a la puerta dispuesta a irse del lugar

Al salir Sara azota la puerta estremeciendo a la secretaria que se encontraba muy seria en su lugar, mientras que Sesshoumaru después de escuchar tal estruendo toma el teléfono y manda llamar a Saya su secretaria, muy enojado espera a que está entre y le dé una explicación convincente de la presencia de la mujer en su oficina

-_Le he dicho que no deje entrar a nadie a la oficina a menos que yo esté dentro_ – le dice muy molesto y con voz alta

-_Lo siento Adaite-sama, no tuve la precaución de revisar la oficina antes de que usted llegara_- menciona la chica muy apenada y nerviosa

-_Entonces entro antes_ – dice ya más calmado el albino

-_Así debió ser señor, yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando entro_ – explica un poco más tranquila

-_Por favor enláceme una llamada al departamento de sistemas para que vengan a reparar la computadora _

_-Si señor_

Después de diez minutos ve su puerta abrir, pero para su sorpresa no es quien creyó que era

-_Lo siento Adaite-san, Rin quedo de venir pero la note muy distraída así que la mande a cubrir el tercer piso donde están la central de mandos, seguro que tendrá mucho con que distraerse_

Sesshoumaru solo se recarga en el respaldo de su asiento preocupado por la reacción de Rin, toma su celular y va a la biblioteca que se encuentra en la parte de atrás de su oficina dejando solo a Izumo reparando la computadora, le marca a Rin y después de varios timbrazos escucha la voz de la ojimiel

_-Sesshoumaru, hola… ¿pasa algo?-_ contesta la ojimiel deteniendo el celular con el hombro mientras mantiene sus manos ocupadas en la consola de mandos

-_No nada, solo quería agradecerte el presente que me hiciste llegar anoche _

_-Es verdad…_- dice recordando lo que paso la tarde anterior_…- Siento no haber podido dártelo en persona pero Saya me dijo que estabas muy ocupado y yo tenía cosas que hacer_

_-No tienes por qué disculparte, me gustaron mucho tus presentes ¿estás muy ocupada?_

_-Sí, algo ¿Por qué?_

_-No por nada, solo quería saber…_ - espera un momento, se decide a contarle de la presencia de Sara en su oficina- _Sara estuvo en mi oficina…_

-_Si… me di cuenta… ¿se va a quedar en tu casa como la última vez?-_ pregunta la ojimiel rogando por que la respuesta de Sesshoumaru sea que no…

-_No, para nada… pero al parecer va a quedarse a vivir en Japón _

_-Bien por ella… _- contesta simplemente la ojimiel

_-Te veo más tarde, de momento estoy algo ocupado _

_-Si amor… -_ Rin cierra la llamada

**Cinco de la tarde**, el tiempo parece ir muy lento este día, por más que ve el reloj los minutos avanzan muy lento, el poco sol que sobresale aun está ahí y ella continua aun en la sala de mandos supervisando el buen funcionamiento de todas las computadoras de la empresa, le ha servido mucho estar en ese lugar, por lo menos concentro sus energías en algo más productivo dejando de pensar por completo en la llegada de la ex novia de Sesshoumaru a Japón, definitivamente el verla ahí no puede traerle nada bueno a los dos y por cómo es Sara se la va a pasar hostigando a Sesshoumaru hasta el cansancio, de pronto se vuelve a escuchar el fastidioso tono de su celular y sin mirar quien le habla contesta la llamada

-_Hola Rin, soy yo… tu tío… Kishiro…-_ suena una voz ronca que la hace estremecer de pies a cabeza

_-¿Otra vez usted… que no tuvo suficiente_?- le pregunta fastidiada la chica

-_Solo hablo para hacer las paces Rin… más que nada, por lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos, no fue mi intención _

-_Pero yo no quiero tener nada que ver con usted_- dice la chica con la más firme intención de colgar la llamada

_-No me cuelgues Rin- _le habla con voz fuerte y amenazante alertando a Rin de lo que pueda venir _–_ _voy a estar en Japón un par de meses… y creo que nos vamos a seguir viendo las caras un muy buen rato _

-_Mejor no le de tantos rodeos al asunto y dígame… ¿qué es lo que quiere de mi?-_ dice la ojimiel tratando de ser lo más centrada posible y no caer en los enredos de su tío

-_Como familia… me estorbas Rin… pero como mujer me interesas_

Y por ultimo solo se escucha el repique del teléfono por la llamada colgada en su oído, escalofriante… la ha dejado con más dudas que con respuestas

_-"Maldito viejo pervertido, que es lo que quiere ese hombre de mi… y cómo es eso que le estorbo y le intereso… no entiendo…"_ – se dice a si misma apesadumbrada la chica, las dudas invaden su mente otra vez llevándose la mano a la frente, esta situación ha comenzado a estresarla de sobremanera_-"esto simplemente es genial… primero la ex novia de Sesshoumaru y después… el idiota de mi tío fastidiándome la existencia… pero sea lo que sea que venga… no me voy a dejar vencer tan fácilmente"_

**Viernes, diez de la mañana,** este otoño está pareciendo ser de los más fríos en años pero su gruesa gabardina la reconforta de sobremanera y en momentos como este no se arrepiente de haber gastado tanto en una prenda como esta, Rin camina de lo más tranquila por los pasillos de la facultad para poder llegar al auditorio, es una simple conferencia a la cual tiene que asistir y varios de los maestros ya deben de estar ahí, la noche anterior logro quitarse esa tensión tomado un té de hierbas, eso sí que fue relajante pero para nada le ayudo a dormir más de tres horas, sumergida en sus pensamientos no tiene precaución al frente

-_Lo siento_- le dice a la persona con la que choco dando la vuelta al pasillo

-_Rin, no te preocupes no me paso nada_- le contesta desde arriba un hombre de cabellera oscura y mirada fría

-_Byakuya… es… que no me fije_ – le dice la chica sonriéndole a la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse

_-¿Vas a la conferencia? _

_-Sí, ¿vienes de ahí Byakuya? _

_-No, te acompaño…_

Rin solo lo mira y asiente pues no sabe como quedar con el, después de todo hace mucho que paso algo entre ellos, pero ahora es tiempo de madurar y comenzar a tratarlo como amigo, al llegar al auditorio ambos se sientan a mediación del auditorio que esta comenzando a llenarse, la platica del expositor es muy interesante, por lo que por un instante olvida que Byakuya está a su lado, en cuanto termina la conferencia la chica se dispone a salir hasta que Byakuya la jala de la mano

_-¿A dónde vas?_ – pregunta Byakuya mirándola desde su lugar, de alguno u otra manera le recuerda mucho a la mirada Sesshoumaru

-_Pues tenía pensado ir a la biblioteca_

_-¿No me acompañas a comer algo? _

Es Rin la que no le quita la mirada seria ni un instante, el nunca antes le había acompañado a comer algo ni siquiera cuando ambos salían, todo siempre era a escondidas y eso le desagradaba

_-Tengo que ir a estudiar la clase que daré mañana _– le explica Rin al ver la insistencia del chico

_-¿Por qué siempre haces eso? _

_-Que… ¿qué es lo que siempre hago?_ – pregunta confundida la chica y es que no piensa que esté haciendo algo malo

_-Dejarme por tus estudios _

De la nada Rin deja salir de sus labios una risilla juguetona, le causa gracia que él diga eso, pues viéndolo desde esa perspectiva siempre era ella quien no tenía tiempo para él y aun mas le causa gracia que ahora ella sea la que se queje de que Sesshoumaru no le preste atención por lo ocupado que esta con los asuntos de la empresa

-_Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que me dejo por otra_- le recuerda al chico manteniéndose sonriente

-_Está bien_ – acepta el serio hombre - _me ganaste, lo siento_- se disculpa el chico ante el hecho de lo mal que se porto con la chica tiempo atrás

-_No te sientas mal, no debía decir eso…-_ dice sosteniéndole la mano a Byakuya haciéndole sentir a este que todo está bien- _ya lo supere Byakuya… y hoy me causa risa todo lo que pasó_

Byakuya se levanta de su lugar y se pone frente a ella sin soltarle la mano, extrañamente Rin ya no se siente rara frente a él… es más bien como si fuera el agarre de un buen amigo, por su parte Byakuya solo puede quedarse en silencio contemplando al ser que abandono y que aun hoy le llama mucho la atención, el tuvo mucha culpa al no saber retenerla, porque muy a pesar de lo que dice de ella que es una chica común la verdad es que aun le atrae mucho

_-Anda acompáñame a comer algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre_- confiesa Byakuya indicándole el camino y soltándola de la mano

Ambos caminan en dirección a la cafetería en un reconfortante silencio, ya adentro eligen un lugar tranquilo para tomar sus alimentos, mientras esperan lo que ordenaron el celular de Rin suena y esta lo contesta de inmediato

-_Sesshoumaru, hola_ – contesta muy animosa la chica

-_Te escuchas cansada_-

-_Solo un poco_-

_-¿Paso por ti?-_ pregunta el chico preocupado por los desvelos de la chica

-_No, aquí esta Byakuya y se ofreció a llevarme a la empresa_- dice mirando a Byakuya a quien solo se le desorbitan los ojos al escucharla decir eso

-_Byakuya…_ - dice casi entre dientes Sesshoumaru y un poco malhumorado (celoso) - _está bien, te espero aquí, salúdamelo _

-_Si amor, hasta la tarde_- cierra la llamada la chica

Byakuya que había permanecido en silencio se atreve a hablarle fuerte

_-Espera ¿cuando me ofrecí a llevarte?- _

_-En este momento_ – le dice de lo más relajada la chica

_-No cabe duda de que te has vuelto muy astuta Rin _

_-Tú y Sesshoumaru son muy parecidos_- dice escondiendo su sonrisa

_-¿En qué me parezco a ese amargado? _

_-En eso…-_ dice señalándole con el dedo

_-¿Bromeas verdad? Yo no soy ningún amargado _

Los minutos pasan y Byakuya de pronto nota a Rin muy distante, de pronto los dos se encontraban en silencio ingiriendo sus alimentos

_-¿De casualidad tú conociste a Sara?_ – habla de pronto Rin en tono serio y casi en voz baja

_-¿Te refieres a Nanahara Sara, la ex novia de Sesshoumaru_?- pregunta intrigado el chico pues no conoce a otra Sara

_-Si –_ dice asintiendo la chica aun seria

_-¿La conoces?-_ pregunta aun mas extrañado el chico de que Rin le conozca

_-Hace unos meses… pero ayer-_ dice asintiendo nuevamente y no sabiendo como contarle lo que sucedió el día de ayer

_-¿No me digas que volvió? –_ se precipita en hablar el chico

_-Si…-_ contesta desanimada

_-Ten cuidado con esa "arpía" _

Rin solo guarda silencio ante el cometario de Byakuya, baja su vista muy pensativa, está consciente de lo que ella fue hace años para Sesshoumaru, pero los años pasan y las personas cambian, los sentimientos también, Sesshoumaru no podría ser tan cruel y dejarla por ella ahora que ha regresado ¿O sí?

_-"¿Pero y si se quisieron mucho en esos días…?"_ – piensa la ojimiel viendo una gota bajar por la pared de su fría bebida

_-Pero no te sientas mal Rin, Sesshoumaru te quiere a ti y te confieso que no lo había visto mas emocionado con alguien más que contigo -_ le habla Byakuya sacándola de sus pensamientos

-_Pero según se ella se fue de aquí cuando Sesshoumaru aun le amaba, no puedes olvidarte tan pronto de alguien a quien amas… al menos yo no lo haría_ - dice muy inquieta la chica

De una forma u otra este comentario hizo que Byakuya sintiera un escalofrío, que tan cruel pudo haber sido con ella que nunca le pregunto cómo se sentía por su repentina separación, tal vez cada que lo veía no era resentimiento si no algún sentimiento de amor mal correspondido

-_Pero eso ya fue hace muchos años Rin y según se después de eso ambos no volvieron a comunicarse_ – le dice Byakuya para tranquilizarla

_-Tengo miedo _– menciona la chica volviendo su vista a la ventana

_-No te preocupes_- habla Byakuya tomándola de la mano y llamando la atención de la chica que ya se encontraba concentrada en un punto fuera de esa cafetería…- _Tienes que saber que Sara no conquisto a Sesshoumaru de muy buena manera, esa arpía se tiene bien ganado su apodo… ella simplemente llego un día y se lo quito a su mejor amiga…_

_-Que horrible_- dice Rin no creyendo tanta maldad de alguien que se dice ser tu mejor amigo

-_Oye Rin… dime una cosa_- dice Byakuya sacando a Rin de sus pensamientos

_-¿Si, que es?_

-_Siento que algo más te preocupa y no es precisamente algo que tenga que ver con lo de Sara _

Ante esto Rin solo guarda silencio, ¿a caso era tan trasparente con su actitud?

-_Será mejor que nos vayamos_…- dice la hermética chica tomando sus cosas dispuesta a ir a pagar a la caja

-_Está bien_ – dice no muy convencido el chico – _no te preocupes por la cuenta, yo pago_

En cuanto llegan a SONCO ambos se despiden y Rin baja del auto de Byakuya, minutos más tarde llega al departamento de sistemas donde saluda a Izumo-sama quien al parecer se encuentra muy ocupado, sin más va a su cubículo y deja sus cosas en el casillero de a lado, fue increíble que casi no pudo dormir en toda la noche, las únicas ocasiones en las que el sueño se le iba fue en temporadas de exámenes y por la presión de los maestros que tenia sobre ella en los primeros semestres de la carrera, pero para ello lo increíble fue que casi no durmió por estar pensando en la recién desempacada ex novia de Sesshoumaru, Sara

-_Patético_- se dice así misma la chica

**Seis treinta de la tarde**, con los ánimos en el suelo y la mirada en el mismo lugar Rin va con un par de libros en dirección al autoservicio frente a la empresa, necesita respirar aire fresco y relajarse un poco

_-Oye tu_- dice una voz fémina y altanera

Escucha Rin a sus espaldas, al voltear puede darse cuenta de que es una chica que va bajando de su auto, detiene su marcha al instante y sostiene con fuerza sus libros, por un momento duda en preguntar quién es y no deja de sentir ese palpitar tan fuerte en sus oídos

_-¿Se le ofrece algo?-_ al llegar frente a la chica puede ver a la perfección de quien se trata - _Sara-san_- dice casi por lo más bajo que puede

-_Vaya, me reconociste_- dice sarcástica la chica que cierra la puerta de su auto con un azote - _tú debes ser la noviecita de Sesshoumaru_

_-Me llam…_

_-No me interesa saber tu nombre-_ la interrumpe Sara acercándose más a Rin quien permanece en su lugar

_-¿Que es lo que hace aquí?_ – pregunta Rin dejando la amabilidad y cordialidad de lado, si bien nunca ha cruzado más de dos palabras con ella en el pasado, no le gusta la idea de seguir hablando con ella en este momento

_-¿Que no es obvio?-_ habla enfadada la castaña entrecerrando un ojo y apretando los labios

_-¿Que es lo obvio para usted Sara-san?-_ vuelve a preguntar Rin cumpliendo con su cometido al comenzar a sacar de quicio a Sara

-_Que este aquí para recuperar lo que es mío _– le dice señalándose a si misma con pose de diva

_-¿Se refiere a Sesshoumaru?-_ le contesta la ojimiel delineando en su rostro una media sonrisa haciendo enfurecer mas a la recién llegada

-¿_A quién mas enana?_ – le dice Sara a Rin cayendo en los insultos mientras esta solo puede ver la poca paciencia que tiene Sara, no puede evitar reírse a sus adentros por la poca tolerancia que tiene ante una situación de estrés

-_A mi me parece que si usted está hablando aquí conmigo es porque él no está interesado en lo que ustedes dejaron tiempo atrás_ – dice Rin aun no creyendo mucho en sus propias palabras pero al deducir de la presencia de esa mujer en el lugar esto le ayudaría a salir de dudas

Después de escuchar las palabras de Rin, la castaña de altura de modelo solo permanece en silencio con penetrante mirada dirigida a Rin quien solo le sostiene esa mirada, la ojimiel no planea salirse de sus casillas y lo bueno de esto es que no hay nadie a su alrededor para atestiguar el encuentro

-_Si quieres quitármelo hazlo, pero dudo que él quiera regresar contigo_ – habla firme y en tono pausado la ojimiel

-_Por que estas tan segura de que no vendrá conmigo cuando yo quiera_ – dice de manera arrogante la chica haciendo hincapié en el pronombre

_-No es que este segura… pero la última vez que fuiste a visitar a Sesshoumaru al hospital no se notaba nada animado por tu visita_ – habla seria la ojimiel sin quitarle la vista a la morena

_-En fin-_ dice apretando la mirada- _eres tan poca cosa que en cualquier momento se deshará de ti y de eso me voy a encargar yo-_ dice mientras le da la espalda para dirigirse al interior de la empresa sin decir mas

Rin en cambio se ha quedado con un montón de cosas que decirle mirándola entra al elevador del estacionamiento, en cuanto Sara desaparece de su vista Rin se lleva la mano a la cabeza y apoya su espalda en la pared muy apesadumbrada, le fastidia estar en esta clase de situaciones, nunca ha sido una chica conflictiva y mantenerse serena le está costando mucho

_-"Como si no tuviera más cosas en que pensar"-_ piensa la chica separando la espalda de la pared y yendo a donde tenía planeado ir como un zombie _-"Nunca había peleado con alguien de esta manera y es desgastante, aun cuando discutía con mi madre y mis hermanos… siempre era yo la que se quedaba callada"- _

**Ocho cuarenta de la noche**, está comenzando a hacer más frio esta noche, Sesshoumaru abre la puerta de su oficina chocando con la presencia de Sara en el recibidor, Saya como mudo testigo solo observa la escena, Sesshoumaru guarda silencio mientras ve ir hacia él a Sara

-_Tengo horas esperando a que salgas, tu molesta secretaria no me dejaba entrar_- le dice Sara levantándose de su lugar la exagerada chica

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_ – pregunta serio el chico con un par de carpetas en la mano

-_Vine por ti para cenar -_

_-Lo siento Sara pero tengo un compromiso con mi familia -_

_-Debe ser cierto, vi a Izayoi-sama en los pasillos de la mano de tu hermanastro -_

Saya desde su asiento continúa con sus deberes pero sin quitar atención a lo que está sucediendo con ellos dos en el momento, Sara fue muy insistente con Saya pero esta no se dejo subyugar ante esas insistencias para evitar un mal rato con su jefe

-_Siento no poder cumplir tus deseos Sara pero me tengo que ir temprano_- dice Sesshoumaru entrando a su oficina por sus demás cosas a la vez que Sara le sigue y cierra la puerta tras de sí dejándolos en privado

Al ver la puerta cerrarse Saya muy decepcionada se levanta de su lugar y mejor se va a archivar las carpetas a otro piso, mientras que dentro de la oficina…

-_No importa, me la pase muy bien platicando con tu padre e Izayoi hace unos minutos-_ dice la chica acercándose hasta donde Sesshoumaru

-_Me da gusto_- dice serio el albino mirándola acercarse a el

Un par de toquidos a la puerta hacen que Sesshoumaru desvíe su mirada hacia ese sitio y por la hora que es deber ser Rin

_-Adelante_ – habla Sesshoumaru atendiendo al llamado

_-Sesshoumaru, ya estoy lista…-_ dice una muy animada Rin que entra a la oficina y al darse cuenta de la presencia de Sara en el lugar la sonrisa se le desdibuja – _¿interrumpo algo?- _pregunta muy seria Rin mirando solo a Sesshoumaru

-_No, ella ya se iba_- dice Sesshoumaru tomando su maletín y dándole la espalda a Sara

Sesshoumaru va a donde Rin y la toma de la mano para luego salir juntos de la oficina, Sara hace lo mismo pero dejando una considerable distancia entre los dos, al salir los tres de ese lugar la voz del padre de Sesshoumaru los hace voltear a verlo

_-Sara… ¿vienes con nosotros?-_ le pregunta Inutaishio saliendo de su oficina y cerrando con llave

-_Me encantaría_- mira a Sesshoumaru y Rin callados esperando a que se niegue a la invitación de Inutaishio- _claro que los acompaño, ¿pero a donde? _

_-Iremos a cenar todos_

_-¿Y que celebran? _

_-Nada en especial, solo que hace mucho que no nos reuníamos _– le explica el mayor de los albinos

Rin al escuchar eso solo ladea la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado con desgano, ella misma no puede creer su suerte

-_Rin y yo nos adelantaremos_- dice Sesshoumaru adelantando el paso de la mano de Rin

-_No se preocupen, yo me iré con Inutaishio-sama e Izayoi-sama_- menciona esta mirándolos irse por el elevador, no cabe duda de que esta es una grandiosa oportunidad de volver a acercarse a las actividades de Sesshoumaru y a su familia

Ya en el elevador, Sesshoumaru nota a Rin muy seria y conociéndola diría que esta mas que furiosa

-_No la soporto_- suelta de pronto Rin en voz baja cruzándose de brazos

Sesshoumaru al escucharla no puede evitar soltar tremenda risotada llamando la atención de la ojimiel quien permanecía hasta ese momento muy seria y en efecto, enojada

_-¿De qué te ríes? _

_-Lo siento Rin, no esperaba que dijeras algo como eso…-_ dice Sesshoumaru volviendo a guardar compostura caminado un par de pasos hacia atrás y recargando la espalda en la pared del elevador, mirando la espalda de la ojimiel- _Rin… ¿qué te sucede?- _le dice tan de repente el albino que solo logra confundirla

_-¿De qué hablas?-_ le responde la ojimiel volteando a verlo

_-Haz estado muy seria estos días _

_-No me pasa nada_

_-A mi no me engañas Rin… ¿tiene a caso que ver con tu tío?-_ y ante esto Rin simplemente calla al escuchar lo que Sesshoumaru dice – _Minamoto Kishiro está aquí en Japón… me hablo a mi celular esta mañana… me llamo para invitarme a una reunión… _

-¿_Pensé que no volverías a hacer negocios con él? _

_-No los hare… pero me extraña que solo me haya invitado a mí y no a mi padre, dime Rin… ¿ya sabias que él estaba aquí?-_ pregunta el albino haciendo estremecer a la ojimiel, podría contestarle que no pero la verdad es que sí y más si su tío le menciono de su llamada el día anterior

Rin continua sin decir nada varios minutos mientras Sesshoumaru la mira intrigado esperando a que esta se digne a contestarle algo, lo que sea, odia tener que interrogarla como si fuera sospechosa de algo pero sabiendo de la forma de ser de ella no le queda de otra, de pronto se abren las puertas del elevador interrumpiendo así su "plática"

_-Ani-san_

_-¿Inuyasha?-_ se pregunta confundido Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué hacia su hermano en el estacionamiento?

_-Rin-chan-_ le habla el pequeño a Rin quien al verlo sale lo mas rápido que puede de ahí y lo abraza fuertemente

_-Los estábamos esperando arriba pero Inuyasha quería darles la sorpresa aquí abajo_- dice Izayoi adelantándose

_-Nos adelantaremos…_- les avisa el albino caminando hacia su auto

_-Pero…-_ dice Izayoi

_-Yo voy con ellos_- dice Inuyasha aferrándose a Rin, evitando la mirada de su hermano mayor

-_Está bien_- dice el albino quitando la alarma de coche

_-¿Qué te pasa Rin-chan…?-_ pregunta Inuyasha con su tierna voz de la mano de la chica al verla callada desde que le vio…

-_No pasa nada Inuyasha…-_ le sonríe falsamente la ojimiel

Sesshoumaru la ve desde el otro lado del auto, claro que le pasa algo pero no lo dirá así le cueste la vida, desde hace días ha estado así, tampoco quiere prestarle mucha atención, tiene más asuntos en su cabeza por el momento

-_Ya suban al auto o se nos hará tarde… y Rin… no tienes por qué mentirme a mi… algo te pasa…_ - dice mientras se sube al auto

Rin se muerde el labio inferior y entra al asiento copiloto, cabizbaja vuelve su vista hacia la puerta y entra al auto sin más

_-¿Porque le dices eso a Rin ani-san…?-_ Pregunta Inuyasha

-_Por nada_- Contesta Sesshoumaru un tanto frio

Los tres suben en al auto, Rin muy seria se pone el cinturón de seguridad al igual que Sesshoumaru

_-¿Y bien Rin…?-_ le dice Sesshoumaru encendiendo el auto – ¿_me vas a decir si ya sabias que tu tío estaba aquí? _

Rin solo desvía la mirada hacia fuera apretando sus manos, mientras que Sesshoumaru solo la mira de reojo esperando a que hable

_-"Porque no soy capaz de decirle que hablo conmigo… porque soy tan cobarde, además si estos son asuntos familiares no tiene por que meterse en mi vida, yo no me meto en la suya"_- se dice así misma la ojimiel aguantando el coraje sin mirarlo

Los minutos pasan y la actitud de Rin no cambia, ambos continúan en silencio, Rin con la vista en sus manos y Sesshoumaru con la mirada al frente y molesto por la actitud de su novia, en tanto que Inuyasha se ha quedado dormido en la parte trasera muy ajeno a la conversación de estos dos

* * *

HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y A LOS QUE NO DEJAN GRACIAS POR LEERME

SORRY POR LA DEMORA PERO HABIA ESTADO UN POCO INDISPUESTA PARA ESCRIBIR,

EN FIN, SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SEA DE SU TOTAL AGRADO

CUIDENSE MUCHO

ATTE Rin Tsuki


	19. Vacaciones de otoño

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 19**

**Vacaciones de otoño**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Nueve treinta de la noche,** esta noche no parecer ser muy distinta a las demás, una cena con la familia de Sesshoumaru para después regresar a su solitario hogar, un momento, había olvidado que Sara ira a esa cena, que es lo que hará ella en esa cena ¿de qué platicaran todos? No puede más que pensar que Sara hablará de sus días de noviazgo con Sesshoumaru, recordando viejos tiempos y ella solo se quedara en silencio comiendo de su plato mientras Izayoi es deslumbrada por lo mundana que es la castaña, contándole de su vida en la escultural Italia mientras ella guarda silencio, mejor se hubiera negado a ir, eso hubiera sido lo mejor

Sesshoumaru mira las manos de Rin entrelazarse como siempre de una manera extraña… extraña… como lo ha sido siempre ella, triste y callada, sus dedos se unen como en una cuna hacia dentro… formando un puño hacia fuera… es señal de que algo le preocupa y que esta mas inmersa en sus pensamientos que en el mundo que la rodea… tensa es la palabra que engloba todo eso, Sesshoumaru no ha dicho nada en minutos y solo le ha provocado un terrible malestar

_-"Desearía estar en casa, comiendo helado y viendo la televisión o tal vez revisando mi correo o tal vez solo dormir"_- piensa tristemente la ojimiel para tratar de hacer menor esa tensión

_-Rin… ¿me vas a contestar algo?-_ insiste el albino con voz fuerte sin dejar de mirar al frente

_-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? _– se limita a contestar en voz baja

_-¿Porque no me habías dicho que él estaba aquí?_

_-No lo sé –_ contesta simplemente la chica sin saber que más decir y al borde de las lágrimas

-_Siempre haces eso… quedarte callada, crees que con eso arreglas las cosas_- dice en tono de fastidio el albino _– pero estas muy equivocada_- dice de una manera muy dura, tanto que termina por herir los sentimientos de la chica a su lado

_-Yo no..._

Una fuerte luz no la deja contestarle a Sesshoumaru todas esas malas cosas que se han quedado solo en su mente, nunca se atrevió a levantarle la voz a su novio y al parecer no lo hará esta vez, esa luz le llama tremendamente la atención al cada vez ser mas fuerte haciéndola cerrar los ojos y cubrirse el rostro por completo, se espera lo peor, solo escucha un enorme estruendo que a ciencia cierta no sabe que es, vidrios, metal retorciéndose no lo sabe, no quiere ver, después el rechinido de las llantas y un olor muy fuerte a neumáticos quemados además de humo de motor, siente su abdomen de gelatina y sus brazos ya no le responden, siente como si ya todo terminara y de pronto solo oscuridad y silencio

Por un momento el tráfico de la ciudad se detiene… todo en rotundo silencio mientras que las pocas personas que fueron testigos del hecho comienzan a acercarse al par de los autos que fueron a parar al muro de un negocio uno detrás de otro…

Sesshoumaru abre los ojos poco a poco, el frío lo hace caer en cuenta de que su realidad va a ser otra cuando volteé a ver a un lado, con pesadez se toca el cuello por fortuna solo un poco adolorido y con la mente en blanco… algo confundido… trata de mover su brazo izquierdo pero solo le provoca un terrible dolor, inmediatamente se toca las piernas con la otra mano aparentemente sana y comienza a moverlas en su sitio, afortunadamente puede moverlas y agradece mentalmente a Dios por eso, al parecer su saco lo cubrió de los vidrios que se esparcieron por todo el auto, a su lado observa a Rin bien asegurada al asiento por el cinturón de seguridad con la cabeza baja y el cabello cubriéndole completamente el rostro, parece dormida… por puro impulso Sesshoumaru aprieta la mano de la chica que permanece en su regazo

_-Rin…-_ a lo cual ella no responde

Llevaba el cinturón… se imagina lo que le pudo haber sucedido de no habérselo puesto… pone un dedo por debajo de la nariz de la chica y se da cuenta de que esta respirando, eso lo deja más tranquilo por el momento, con algo de dificultad mira tras de él donde se supone debería de estar Inuyasha… logra ver un pequeño bulto por debajo de los asientos, como puede abre la puerta y se apresura a salir para ir a la parte trasera del auto, el frio está comenzando calarle y el dolor de su brazo está empezando a ser más agudo, al abrir la puerta trasera se da cuenta de que efectivamente, Inuyasha permanece en el suelo del auto pero no se mueve… como le duele el alma el verlo así, en ese instante daría lo que fuera por que se levantara de un salto abrazándose a su pierna fuertemente y que le hablara con su tierna voz

_-¿Pero que te paso…?-_ la mirada comienza a nublársele a Sesshoumaru mientras intenta sacar a Inuyasha de ahí sin resultados…

De entre la gente que solo se acerca a mirar lo que sucede, un hombre de edad madura se aproxima a auxiliarlo

_-¿Te encuentras bien chico…?-_ pregunta mientras toma a Inuyasha del interior del vehículo para después colocarlo en el asfalto sobre la chaqueta de ese hombre desconocido

_-Si… eso creo… -_ dice el albino tocándose el hombro izquierdo, solo puede pensar que el hueso de su hombro no está en su sitio

El hombre le toca la yugular a Inuyasha con los dedos comprobando que tiene pulso, después coloca su oído sobre la nariz del pequeño y lo escucha respirar, eso deja más aliviado al albino, el hombre se endereza un poco dando un ligero vistazo dentro del auto, ve a una chica dentro

_-¿Está bien ella…?-_ pregunta el desconocido a Sesshoumaru al momento que este voltea hacia donde el hombre

_-A… si…_ - dice Sesshoumaru casi sin prestar atención a lo que le dice… su atención permanece en Inuyasha que no ha reaccionado…

-_No se preocupe… el niño respira… solo esta inconsciente… será mejor que entre al auto y llame al seguro, ya hable a una ambulancia, vienen en camino…_- dice el hombre permaneciendo en el suelo a un lado de Inuyasha

Sin decir nada más se dirige al asiento donde permanece Rin, como puede le da la vuelta a los dos coches, pasa por el frente de la puerta del conductor del otro vehículo que impacto por atrás al de él, el conductor permanece dentro y al parecer se encuentra inconsciente, los ojos de Sesshoumaru se entrecierran en señal de odio hacia esa persona, de dentro del vehículo se despide un olor a alcohol muy fuerte, no se detiene y sigue con su andar hasta la puerta de Rin, la abre y baja hasta la chica para mirarla, le retira los cabellos del frente y los pone por detrás de oreja

-_Rin _– le vuelve a llamar con voz fuerte, no se atreve a tocarla

Trata de despertarla solo llamándola pero por más que le habla la chica no contesta

-_Rin… despierta…-_ la mueve con fuerza pero simplemente es inútil, comienza a desesperarse

De pronto la ve abrir los ojos, los mantiene fijos en el suelo del auto como desorientada, la chica se toca los oídos, los siente aturdidos, todo le da vueltas Sesshoumaru le toma la mano y la hala de la barbilla para que lo vea pero esta solo le desvía la mirada… Sesshoumaru retira su mano de la barbilla de la chica, todavía debe estar molesta por hablarle de esa forma hace unos minutos, decide llamar de una vez por todas a la aseguradora para que se haga cargo de todo esto, al parecer solo fue un susto, Rin estaba consciente e Inuyasha al parecer solo se había desmayado, termina de hacer la llamada y guarda el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, Rin sigue sin decir nada, la verdad es que tiene miedo, todo está demasiado tranquilo

-_Pequeño…_- el hombre del otro lado del auto le dice al pequeño Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru escucha esto e inmediatamente se aleja de Rin

-_Maldita sea…-_ exclama Sesshoumaru alarmado avanzando lo más rápido que puede hacia ellos dos

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sesshoumaru ya se encuentra a un lado de Inuyasha, mientras que Rin aun muy adolorida voltea a ver el lugar donde todos se encuentran, aun se siente muy mareada, trata de enfocar su vista en ese sitio pero no distingue muy bien qué es lo que sucede, puede notar a Sesshoumaru muy preocupado, a su mente se viene la imagen de Inuyasha, mira al asiento trasero, no está ahí

-_Inuyasha-_ dice mas para sí

De pronto siente el mundo venírsele encima, ni siquiera siente el frio viento que traspasa las ventanas sin vidrio… desesperada se quita el cinturón de seguridad y sale del auto, es ahí cuando se da cuenta de la magnitud y la gravedad de lo que acaba de suceder, camina a toda prisa hasta donde se encuentran todos, siente que las piernas le tiemblan y unas repentinas nauseas la invaden

_-Solo, hagan espacio y dejen que circule el aire…_ - dice Rin mientras llega torpemente hasta Inuyasha, un dolor muy leve en su abdomen la hace detenerse momentáneamente… - _"tengo que ayudar a Inuyasha…"-_ ese dolor no la detiene…

Sesshoumaru y el hombre solo la ven acercarse al pequeño, el mismo Sesshoumaru se siente incapaz de hacer algo por Inuyasha, el dolor en su hombro se hace cada vez mas intenso… concentrada en lo que está por hacer Rin coloca su oído en el pecho de Inuyasha… ella misma al agacharse no se siente bien, todo le da vueltas

_-"No hay latido… no respira_"- piensa la ojimiel casi sin fuerza en los ojos para mantenerlos abiertos

Los labios del menor se encuentran completamente morados… coloca sus manos una sobre la otra encima del pecho de Inuyasha para comenzar a realizar las maniobras de resucitación, Sesshoumaru se limita a observar arrodillado frente a ellos, para él, lo que hace Rin es señal de que algo no anda bien y que la vida de Inuyasha está en manos de ella en este momento… en ese instante se escucha la sirena de la ambulancia acercarse… por un momento se siente más aliviado y aun mas aliviado al por fin escuchar a Inuyasha toser…

-_Tranquilo Inuyasha… ya todo está bien… tu hermano esta aquí_ – dice con voz cansada mientras ve a Sesshoumaru acercarse a Inuyasha, de pronto el dolor de hace rato está volviendo con más intensidad

-_R-in-chan…-_ la mira Inuyasha con sus tiernos ojos sumamente agotado…

Rin suelta poco a poco la mano de Inuyasha para poder recargarse en uno de los neumáticos del estropeado auto de Sesshoumaru y así aminorar la molestia en su abdomen, se limita a observar a los paramédicos acercarse a donde Inuyasha mientras que la gente se hace a un lado para dejarlos pasar…

-_Señorita… gracias… nosotros nos encargamos_…- dice uno de los paramédicos que atiende a Inuyasha después de ser testigos desde su ambulancia de la ayuda que le brindo al pequeño

Sesshoumaru mira con atención a Inuyasha y camina tras de ellos sin prestar más atención a lo que sucede a su alrededor, Rin observa a Sesshoumaru siendo atendido, él mismo se pone de pie y mientras el paramédico lucha por que este se deje atender ya que se dirige a la camilla donde se están llevando a Inuyasha a una de las ambulancias, la ojimiel de pronto se siente muy cansada, la vista comienza a nublársele y nota que le cuesta más trabajo respirar, no se explica la presencia de un par de sombras que se acercan a ella, de una forma u otra no las quiere ver, de pronto se siente como la nada, abre un poco su boca para poder respira sin tanta dificultad, comienza a cerrar sus ojos poco a poco

_-"Esto… se siente muy bien"_ – piensa la chica con sus ojos completamente cerrados dejando de sentir ese horrible dolor que la estaba comenzando a quemar viva

_-Señorita… tenemos que atenderla…-_ le dice otro paramédico a su altura haciéndola que vuelva en sí, lo mira sin decir nada, todo parece más un sueño

-_No…-_ dice con voz muy baja y agitada la ojimiel_…- yo… puedo ponerme en pie_

Inconsciente de sus acciones Rin trata de ponerse en pie, no quiere que los demás la vean débil, inservible, dependiente, tontamente piensa que está bien pero en el instante que intenta levantarse simplemente se desvanece en brazos del paramédico…

-_Traigan el oxigeno y una camilla…-_ grita el paramédico sosteniendo a Rin en sus brazos – _Rápido _

Sesshoumaru voltea a donde minutos antes se encontraba Rin ayudando a Inuyasha… ahora la mira desvanecida… totalmente inconsciente… Sesshoumaru reacciona ante lo que grita el paramédico y va a donde los dos sosteniendo su hombro con la otra mano…

_-¿Qué le pasó…?-_ pregunta muy preocupado el chico

-_Se desvaneció… la llevaremos al hospital que nos diga… tenemos que darnos prisa…-_ dice muy seriamente el paramédico sin más detalle del estado de salud de la chica, no quiere adelantase a un mal diagnostico y mucho menos alarmar a albino

-_Necesitamos que una persona mayor de edad vaya con el niño-_ le dice otro de los paramédicos deteniendo el andar de Sesshoumaru

-_Por favor llévensela… yo me iré con el pequeño…-_ dice Sesshoumaru no quedándole otra opción

_-¿A qué hospital los trasladamos…?_

_-Al Universitario de Tokio… ella trabaja ahí, es enfermera-_ dice mirando a Rin siendo subida a otra ambulancia

_-¿Ya se atendió?-_ le pregunta el paramédico ayudándolo a subir a la ambulancia de Inuyasha viendo como cierran la puerta de la de Rin y saliendo a toda prisa al hospital

**Diez con cinco de la noche, **Sesshoumaru mira a Inuyasha con una mascarilla de oxigeno sobre su rostro sosteniendo la mano de uno de los paramédicos mientras que otro se encuentra atendiéndolo a él permaneciendo con la mirada serena mientras que por dentro se encuentra desesperado sin saber cómo esta Rin en este momento, saca el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, duda mucho en hablar a su padre, no sabe a ciencia cierta cómo reaccionará

-_Papá…_- dice el albino siendo interrumpido por Inutaishio que en este momento se encuentra sentado en una de las mesas del restaurante a lado de Izayoi y Sara platicando muy animadas

_-Los estamos esperando en el restaurante... ¿Dónde están ustedes?_

_-Papá… tuvimos un percance camino al restaurante_

Inutaishio se levanta sereno de su asiento para no alertar a sus acompañantes

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_-Un auto hizo que nos estrelláramos contra un muro_- explica muy breve el albino- _el auto quedo inservible _

_-¿Cómo están todos?-_ pregunta muy apresurado Inutaishio

_-Inuyasha ya está bien… yo tengo un hombro dislocado y Rin… no lo sé, se la llevaron en otra ambulancia de manera urgente_

_-¿A qué hospital van? _

_-Al Hospital Universitario de Tokio_

_-Los veo allá…-_ cierra la llamada Inutaishio para después volverse a donde Izayoi y Sara, al instante Izayoi capta que algo anda mal

**Diez quince de la noche**, la ambulancia se detiene en la rampa de urgencias bajando de inmediato a Inuyasha y metiéndolo al servicio de urgencias mientras que Sesshoumaru baja de la ambulancia con uno de sus brazos vendados a paso lento a lado de otro paramédico, al bajar él se da cuenta de que la ambulancia de Rin ya tiene rato de haber llegado a la rampa de emergencia, se detiene de pronto dando un vistazo a la ambulancia, solo puede ver un montón de gasas manchadas de sangre en el piso de la ambulancia, jeringas y los cables de un aparato con un par de planchas en los extremos en el suelo junto con varias gotas de sangre, muy probablemente de Rin, de pronto siente como un terrible escalofrío le recorre la nuca, el paramédico a su lado lo hace volver en si

-_Venga por acá señor_ – le dice el paramédico llamando su atención

_-¿Donde está la chica que traían en la ambulancia?_

_-Debieron llevarla directo al quirófano, ¿es familiar suyo? _

_-Soy su novio, por favor lléveme a donde están los quirófanos… tengo que saber cómo esta ella_

_-Por favor, entremos por aquí_ – dice sin más conduciéndolo hasta la área de quirófano entendiendo a la perfección la situación en la que está el chico

Al llegar a la entrada de los quirófanos solo ve a gente entrar, el paramédico le indica que espere sentado unos minutos para avisar a los médicos encargados de la paciente, minutos más tarde Sesshoumaru ve llegar del otro lado del pasillo a un muy pensativo medico que para su sorpresa

_-¿Kouga?-_ dice algo confundido el albino, nunca pensó que precisamente el seria quien estuviera atendiendo a Rin

-_Sesshoumaru…_ - dice Kouga, inmediatamente hace conjeturas de la presencia del albino en ese lugar, no tiene intenciones de comenzar a discutir con él -"_Debe de estar muy preocupado…" En este momento voy llegando de radiodiagnóstico, apenas están preparando a Rin para pasarla al quirófano_- le comenta brevemente a Sesshoumaru que se nota totalmente desencajado de lo que está pasando

_-¿Puedo verla?-_ pregunta preocupado el chico dejando de lado la poca amistad que tiene con Kouga

_-Por el momento no, sigue inconsciente desde que llego, tuvo un paro cardio- respiratorio de camino aquí-_ Sesshoumaru no puede más que palidecer ante lo que está escuchando

_-"Un paro cardio-respiratorio"-_ piensa el albino alarmado, nunca imagino que se fuera a poner muy grave si hace apenas unos minutos la vio sentada frente a él rechazando su mirada y notablemente enojada

- _Apenas si tuvimos tiempo de tomarle un Tomografía_- continua explicándole Kouga- _su cavidad abdominal está llena de líquido, probablemente de sangre, tendremos que hacerle una laparotomía exploradora para ver que órgano está sangrando_

-_Doctor lo necesitamos_ – le dice un enfermero desde el área negra del quirófano _– la paciente ya esta lista dese prisa…_- lo apura el enfermero

_-Está bien_ – le contesta Kouga al enfermero - _lo siento Sesshoumaru tengo que entrar, en cuanto terminemos yo mismo te informare, hay que firmar unos papeles de autorización en seguida mando a alguien para que los firmes _

_-Sálvala_- le dice el albino bajando la cabeza

_-No tienes que pedírmelo, es mi trabajo _- dice con algo de irritación entrando al lugar – _mejor ve a que te arreglen ese hombro_

Sesshoumaru solo mantiene compostura y aprieta la mirada mientras observa como las puertas se cierran poco a poco detrás de Kouga que entra a toda prisa para atender a Rin que ya se encuentra en el quirófano conectada a una ruidosa maquina, varios de los presentes en esa sala aun no pueden creer que se trate de Rin, la enfermera que trabaja los fines de semana y compañera de trabajo desde hace tres años, después de lavarse Kouga entra al área blanca del quirófano y lo primero que recibe es una toalla para secarse las manos

-_La intubamos lo más rápido que pudimos_- dice uno de los anestesiólogos a Kouga para que se apresure a terminar de vestirse

Segundos después ya está al lado derecho de Rin para comenzar a pasar el cuchillo por el abdomen de la chica que no quiso aceptar sus invitaciones a salir, la chica más linda que pudo haber conocido, el ruido de esa máquina continua, al parecer algo no anda bien, Kouga se apresura a exponer las entrañas de la chica dando un corte certero, después de eso solo se escuchan los instrumentos chocar uno contra otro y las manos hábiles de ese cirujano atendiendo a Rin

**Diez cuarenta de la noche**, los minutos pasan como si fueran horas, de la nada ve a su padre ir a un lado de él y tratar de abrazarlo pero este solo ve como Sesshoumaru se hace para atrás evitando el abrazo

_-Hijo, ¿como estas?_ – A lo que este simplemente no contesta, Inutaishio recuerda que este le menciono por celular que su hombro se había dislocado – _Izayoi ya está con Inuyasha –_ y en esta ocasión solo asiente sin verlo

Han pasado solo cinco minutos desde que Kouga entro a ese quirófano, no sabe qué hacer, no sabe si moverse de ahí o esperar a que Kouga salga por esa puerta y le diga el estado de salud de Rin, se engaña así mismo pensado que ya han pasado horas cuando en verdad son solo minutos

_-Sesshoumaru_- es Sara que va llegando a donde ellos a paso lento- _¿ya te atendiste?... ven vamos a que te revisen _– le habla dulcemente, preocupada por su bienestar, con calma lo hala del brazo sano y lo lleva hasta la sala de urgencias para que lo atiendan

Para sorpresa de Sara este no opone resistencia, el mismo Sesshoumaru no sabe por qué lo hizo, ya era hora de que se atendiera él, pero no podía irse de ahí hasta estar seguro de que todo estaría bien, pero al escuchar lo que sucedió de camino aquí menos quiso irse de ahí, ahora de brazo de Sara camina hasta la sala de urgencias donde minutos más tarde lo atienden

-_Este procedimiento es doloroso_- le explica el traumatólogo viendo con mucha atención la radiografía frente a el

_-Solo dese prisa…-_ dice impaciente Sesshoumaru con el torso descubierto

-_Por favor espere afuera señorita_- le dice el traumatólogo a Sara

Sara atiende la indicación del médico y sale del lugar dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sesshoumaru, este no presta atención ante este acto, no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea Rin bajo las manos de Kouga, un terrible grito se escucha de dentro de ese consultorio y después silencio, Sesshoumaru siente desvanecerse por el dolor

_-Eso fue todo_- le dice el traumatólogo a Sesshoumaru mientras con ayuda de una enfermera le coloca un vendaje especial- _supe que Rin venia contigo_- le dice el médico- _ella va a estar bien, ella es fuerte y Kouga muy bueno en su trabajo_

-_Lo sé… ella es fuerte_- dice simplemente el albino con la imagen de la Rin que conoció en el salón de clases, mirando por la ventana totalmente distraída siendo llamada por el maestro

**Once quince de la noche,** Sesshoumaru sale del consultorio en silencio, como muerto en vida camina hacia la sala de espera del quirófano

-_Espera ¿a dónde vas?_ – le grita Sara desde su sitio

Sesshoumaru no le contesta y sigue con su camino, inmediatamente Sara va tras él y lo toma del otro brazo en silencio, al llegar a la sala de espera ve a su padre cruzado de brazos en silencio

_-Te han dicho algo _– pregunta muy serio el albino

_-No ha salido nadie_- le dice Inutaishio poniéndose de pie- _pero debe ser señal de que todo va bien, ¿Te quedaras aquí?_

_-Si… _- dice el albino sentándose justo frente a la entrada del quirófano

_-Iré a ver a Inuyasha_- le dice Inutaishio mientras lo mira _– cualquier cosa, avísame_

Sesshoumaru solo asiente mientras Sara silenciosamente se sienta a un lado de él y se abraza del otro brazo de Sesshoumaru, muy triste sigue mirando ir y venir tanta gente a su alrededor ni siquiera presta atención a Sara a su lado, estuvo a punto de perder su vida y la de los que iban con él, pero no fue su culpa, no lo fue

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS

CUIDENSE MUCHO

ATTE Rin Tsuki


	20. La espera

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 20**

**La espera **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Viernes, once veinte de la noche**, nada ha cambiado en ese sitio, los minutos cada vez se hacen más lentos y difíciles de respirar, los primeros dos botones de su camisa ya se encuentran desabotonados por la ansiedad que le produce la situación, pocas veces como esta desearía que el mundo simplemente se detuviera pero eso es simplemente imposible, no en esta dimensión

_-"Ella no se merece pasar por esto"-_ piensa el chico de los cabellos de plata mientras sus pies lo trasportan otra vez a la misma silla a un lado de Sara que aún permanece ahí muy en contra de su voluntad, odia ver a Sesshoumaru preocupado por esa "enana" como ella le llama

El frio desolador de una sala de espera y esas luces fuertes que queman los ojos no lo dejan dormir tranquilamente a Sara como puede espera a que Sesshoumaru este mas quieto para poder poner su cabeza en el hombro del chico y poder oler de su perfume como antes ella cierra sus ojos reconfortándose en su fragancia, mientras que la pierna derecha de Sesshoumaru se mueve repetidamente sobre el suelo sin quitar la vista de esa puerta, Sara se está haciendo pesada en el hombro de Sesshoumaru pero esto no le importa, mira su reloj por enésima vez, el ver a Kouga salir en este momento por esa puerta para él significa dos cosas, que la operación fue un éxito o que Rin ya no podría estar de nuevo con él, le desespera estar sin saber nada y le duele en el alma que Rin este pasando por esto

_-"Debería de estar llamando a su familia"-_ piensa de pronto el chico mirando sus manos _–"¿Y qué les voy a decir?-_ se pregunta apretando su mano en puño

El movimiento repentino de su hombro hace que Sara despierte y se enderece en el asiento muy molesta

_-¿Ya terminaron?-_ pregunta cansada la chica y ante el silencio de Sesshoumaru _– voy por un café _– dice mas para sí misma ante el desinterés del albino

Hay que ser sinceros, a esta mujer lo que menos le importa es Rin, el saber que Sesshoumaru ya está bien la tiene conforme pero simplemente no soporta ver a Sesshoumaru preocupado de esa forma por Rin, le fastidia ver la forma en que se comporta por ella

_-"Todo es por ella, por esa maldita enana ¿porque no es así conmigo? cuando me operaron del apéndice ni siquiera fue a verme al hospital, bueno aunque más bien mi padre no lo dejo ir, en fin, como allá sido, de haberle importado hubiera hecho lo imposible por verme _"- piensa con fastidio la castaña perdiéndose de nueva cuenta en sus recuerdos _-"Solo espero que esa enana se muera pronto"_- se dice así misma Sara volviendo al presente poniéndose de pie mientras observa a Sesshoumaru mirar esa odiosa puerta de vaivén – _"así Sesshoumaru se olvidara de ella y volverá conmigo, esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensé"_- se dice así misma más contenta _–"Tengo el presentimiento de que esa enana, de esta noche no pasa"_

Sesshoumaru siquiera voltea a verle, los tacones de Sara dejan de hacer eco en ese silencioso pasillo para después dejarse escuchar el silencio de hace un rato, los minutos siguen pasando en silencio hasta que el incesante sonido del tono de un celular, su celular lo hace volver en sí, se da cuenta de que es Byakuya, duda un momento en contestar, finalmente aprieta el botón verde

_-Sesshoumaru, ¿estás bien? Me entere por televisión de lo que sucedió_- dice apresurado Byakuya que en este momento se encuentra poniéndose su chaqueta para salir de su casa

_-"¿Televisión?"_ – Piensa el albino distraído –_Yo... estoy bien- _contesta pausado Sesshoumaru sin muchos ánimos de hablar

-_Supe que iba tu hermano ¿cómo se encuentra?-_

_-El, el también está bien_ – dice con voz vacilante -_su madre se está haciendo cargo de él en este momento_

Sesshoumaru trata de controlar su voz, nunca había experimentado algo como eso, o más bien no recordaba haber sentido algo como esto, la muerte de su madre lo había hecho de un corazón fuerte y frio, el día de la muerte de su madre ese niño adorable murió y las situaciones como esta no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, la última vez que se accidento y fracturo la pierna ni siquiera estaba asustado, pero esta vez es diferente, alguien a quien quiere mucho está envuelta en todo esto

_-¿Alguien más venia contigo Sesshoumaru?-_ vuelve a preguntar Byakuya ante la falta de iniciativa de Sesshoumaru para contarle lo sucedido, más bien pareciera que no quiere decirle algo importante

_-Si… Rin_ – dice con voz entrecortada escondiendo su mirada debajo de su flequillo

_-¿Como esta ella?-_ pregunta angustiado Byakuya al saber lo que temía, debe ser algo muy malo para que este se quiebre de esa forma

-_La están operando_- dice casi sin aliento el albino – _lleva casi una hora en el quirófano_

Por primera vez en la noche intenta quebrarse en llanto pero solo tapa su boca con su mano soltando el celular haciendo que caiga al suelo de manera estrepitosa, sorprendiéndose el mismo de la manera en la que se está comportando, Byakuya retira su oído del auricular por unos segundos ante el sonido estruendoso pero continua llamándole al albino para que tome el celular

_-¿Sesshoumaru?-_ continúa llamándole varias veces el moreno

Segundos más tarde Sesshoumaru logra controlarse, respira profundo y se levanta de su asiento para coger el teléfono, escucha a Byakuya llamándolo y se pega el celular al oído

_-Lo siento_- dice Sesshoumaru totalmente diferente al de hace un momento

_-¿En qué hospital están?_ – pregunta Byakuya mientras se sube a su auto y enciende el motor de este

_-En el Universitario de Tokyo _

_-Voy para allá_- dice cerrando la llamada Byakuya

Cuelga la llamada el albino y se encamina a uno de los ventanales del pasillo, mientras que en el otro lado del hospital, en la sala de espera pero de urgencias Inutaishio se encuentra con Sara en el pasillo, aunque ella no lo diga se nota muy incomodada caminando por el pasillo

_-Te ves cansada Sara_- le dice Inutaishio acercándose a ella

_-Lo estoy_- dice casi con desgano cruzándose de brazos

_-¿Te llevo a tu casa para que descanses?_

_-Me parece bien, Sesshoumaru parece estar bien_- dice simplemente apretando los labios

_-Acompáñame _

Inutaishio le indica el camino y ambos salen del hospital para ir a dejarla al lugar al que se está quedando, no soporta ni un minuto más en ese lugar, Inutaishio cree entender el motivo por el que Sara esta así y prefiere no ahondar mucho en eso, por lo que en todo el camino solo es silencio, después de varios minutos llegan a un complejo departamental muy lujoso, no cabe duda de que Sara sabe darse la buena vida con la herencia de su difunto padre, pero aun no sabe la razón por la que su madre no está con ella

**Sábado, doce diez de la noche, **apenas y logro estacionar bien el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital, en el camino iba recordando que la ojimiel trabajaba en ese hospital, quien lo diría, que ella fuera a parar al lugar al que ha estado sirviendo por casi cuatro años, en cuanto supo de lo ocurrido por televisión no lo pensó dos veces y llamó a Sesshoumaru, aun no cree mucho lo que está pasando, más bien parece un muy mal sueño, ahora camina a paso apresurado por los pasillos hasta que finalmente llega a donde Sesshoumaru al cual reconoce por su inconfundible cabellera, camina hacia él de manera lenta, Sesshoumaru al escuchar los pasos firmes de una persona tras de sí voltea a ver de quien se trata, no espera que sea Sara

_-¿Como estas Sesshoumaru?- _le pregunta Byakuya viendo en el rostro de su amigo solo cansancio y su brazo izquierdo dentro de un cabestrillo

-_Solo un poco adolorido_- dice muy normal el chico

-¿_Y Rin?_- se apresura a preguntar Byakuya

_-Está en el quirófano_ – dice con voz baja el albino

_-¿Te han dicho algo los doctores? _

_-Kouga la está operando-_ dice Sesshoumaru desviando la mirada hacia el ventanal

_-¿Kouga, Okami Kouga?-_ dice también sin creerlo

_-Sí y aunque no me simpatice del todo, ahora está en manos de él la vida de Rin_ – dice sin quitar la vista del ventanal

_-Quien lo iba a decir_- dice con ironía el moreno

_-Tienes razón _

Byakuya se recarga en el pasa manos del ventanal mirando casi de medio lado a Sesshoumaru que se mantiene en silencio, a Byakuya le ha impresionado mucho ver al albino en esa pose de preocupación y serenidad al mismo tiempo, cuando venía en camino sintió el morbo de ver a Sesshoumaru decaído y con los ojos hinchados de llorar, tal y como se escuchaba su voz por el celular, pero ahora que lo ve bien, no parece que sea así y conociéndolo bien supo controlarse a la perfección

_-¿Ya llamaste a la familia de Rin? _

_-Lo había olvidado-_ miente Sesshoumaru ante esto, ha estado pensando en eso desde hace horas- _y a decir verdad no tengo ganas de lidiar con Keisuke_

_-Es verdad, el hermano mayor de Rin es todo un fastidio_

_-Y conociéndolo… tal vez ni le interese _

_-Pero debemos avisarles _– insiste Byakuya

_-¿Porque no lo haces tú?_ – le pregunta Sesshoumaru mirándolo fijamente

_-Yo no soy el novio de Rin_ – dice alterado Byakuya

_-Pero eres amigo de ella ¿o no?_ – le soborna Sesshoumaru para no tener que ser él quien llame

_-Está bien_

Ambos caminan hacia las sillas y toman asiento, Byakuya mientras tanto saca su celular y marca el teléfono de Keisuke, espera a que este conteste

_-Oye tú imbécil ¿por qué demoras tanto en contestar?_- le dice Byakuya levantándose de momento del asiento y mirando hacia la puerta del quirófano

_-Sera mejor que moderes tus palabras idiota, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-_ pregunta sin más Keisuke que en este momento se encuentra en su oficina mirando por la ventana

_-Avisarte que tu hermana… tuvo un accidente, la están operando_

_-¿Eso es todo_?- ante esto Byakuya solo guarda silencio y espera a que este siga hablando- _mira no quiero ser grosero contigo pero no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Rin_

_-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan cabeza dura con tu hermana?_- le reclama Byakuya muy intrigado

_-Eso a ti no te interesa, ella solo ha sido un estorbo para mí y mi familia _

_-Está bien no me voy a meter en asuntos que no me conciernen, pero por lo menos avísale a tus padres, Rin está muy grave_ – dice finalmente Byakuya

Irremediablemente Keisuke cierra la llamada sin decir nada mas, Byakuya se vuelve a donde Sesshoumaru que solo levanta los hombros como sabiendo muy bien de la conversación, las veces que le ha tocado lidiar con Keisuke se ha comportado como todo un huraño en cuanto a Rin

_-Ese Keisuke sigue siendo un imbécil…-_ dice Byakuya volteando a ver a Sesshoumaru -_dime una cosa, ¿por qué no quieren saber nada de Rin?_ – pregunta intrigado el chico mirando a Sesshoumaru a lo que este solo desvía la mirada haciéndole recordar lo que paso hace unos meses cuando la vida de Rin dio un giro de 360 grados

_-Es una historia larga…-_ dice muy serio el albino – _aunque lo que se solo es una parte de lo Rin me ha contado_

-_Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo_ – dice Byakuya volviendo a tomar asiento dispuesto a escuchar cada detalle de esta situación

Sesshoumaru solo respira profundo y se acomoda en su asiento para alivianar el dolor que su brazo recién reacomodado le provoca, por lo menos se distraerá un rato y podrá desahogarse un poco, la verdad es que la vida de Rin es más complicada de lo que parece y ella misma se autodenomina una carga y es que de una forma u otra lo es…

**Doce cuarenta de la madrugada**, Kouga deposita sus guantes manchados de sangre en el bote de basura y comienza a retirarse la ropa estéril para después depositarla en otro contenedor, solo se deja puesto el cubre bocas y su gorro de la suerte, la operación de Rin fue exitosa dentro de lo que cabe, de eso no le queda la menor duda, pero le alarma de sobremanera que aun no despierte de la anestesia, ella aun está en esa fría plancha sin poder reaccionar, le preocupa que no despierte pronto, se recarga en el umbral de la puerta y observa el monitor que mantiene en chequeo constante a Rin, más bien pareciera que ella es la que no quiere despertar de ese sueño inducido

_-"Tienes que despertar Rin, de otra manera no quisiera verle la cara a Sesshoumaru_"- piensa Kouga mirando a Rin siendo tratada aun por los anestesiólogos que no hacen otra cosa que animarla a que despierte llamándola por su nombre y moviéndola del hombro_-"Sesshoumaru se veía muy mal… y todo es por ti"_

Aun y cuando Sesshoumaru y Kouga no se llevan del todo bien, Kouga comprende cómo es que se siente Sesshoumaru, al verlo parado en ese lugar esperando a alguien que le dijera del estado de salud de Rin su manera de ver a Sesshoumaru cambio, siempre pensó que era un egoísta, tal y como lo denominaba Sara cuando los tres estaban en la secundaria, sus pensamientos se remontan cada vez más a esos días mientras tanto, en la sala de espera Sesshoumaru y Byakuya continúan hablando para dejar pasar el tiempo

**Una veinte de la madrugada**, es inútil, no despierta, sabe que solo es cuestión de tiempo pero le desespera no verla abrir sus hermosos ojos, de otra manera no podrán quitarle el tubo de su boca

-_Doctor Okami, tiene que informar a los familiares_- le dice el enfermero a un lado de él – _ya han pasado más de quince minutos, la paciente tiene que pasar a cuidados intensivos después de todo _

_-Primero hay que despertarla_…- dice Kouga tocándose la cabeza con desgano

_-¿Por qué no deja pasar a un familiar? tal vez la voz de alguien conocido la haga reaccionar pronto-_ le aconseja el joven enfermero

El moreno se despega de la pared y se acerca a donde Rin se encuentra, como si con su presencia fuera a despertar, la toma de la mano y la aprieta con fuerza

_-Rin_- dice en voz baja sin quitarle la vista de encima- _"yo no pude ser feliz contigo, pero por lo menos tu si lo serás con Sesshoumaru"-_ piensa el joven cirujano soltando la mano de Rin

Se decide a salir para hablar con Sesshoumaru sobre esta situación pero al salir se encuentra con la sorpresa de que este no se encuentra solo, siente como se le forma un nudo en el estomago, Byakuya también está ahí y si mal no recuerda, el fue novio de Rin un tiempo ¿cómo se entero? quien sabe

_-¿Como esta ella?-_ pregunta Byakuya levantándose de su asiento al igual que Sesshoumaru, pero este un poco más lento caminando tras de el

_-La intervención fue exitosa_ -les dice Kouga retirándose el cubre bocas muy sereno-_desafortunadamente Rin aun no despierta de la anestesia, por lo pronto no podremos des intubarla… en cuanto al procedimiento al abrir la cavidad abdominal nos encontramos con una sangrado activo, tuvimos que extirparle el bazo y cerrar las arterias principales, debido a esto perdió mucha sangre-_ dice de forma pausada Kouga mirando a ambos hombres frente a él muy preocupados

_-¿Cuánto tiempo demorara en despertar?-_ pregunta Sesshoumaru muy serio

_-No lo sé… los anestesiólogos han intentado despertarla pero no ha reaccionado_- dice apretando los puños- _y como te digo, entre más tiempo pase sin reaccionar de la anestesia nos costara más trabajo des intubarla_

Sesshoumaru solo permanece en silencio mirando hacia la puerta del quirófano sin poder verla, para Kouga negarle la entrada al lugar para verla sería negarle despertar a Rin y acarrearle más complicaciones a la chica

_-Hay una forma de hacerla reaccionar_ –les dice Kouga cruzándose de brazos

_-¿Cuál es?-_ pregunta serio el albino mirándolo por primera vez

_-Escuchar la voz de alguien conocido para ella_- dice Kouga mirando a Sesshoumaru- _¿quieres intentarlo Sesshoumaru?_

Kouga mira a Sesshoumaru intrigado, esperando alguna respuesta verbal pero este simplemente asiente la cabeza en silencio y con determinación en la mirada… las cosas pasaron muy rápido esa noche en la calle, de verla sentada en el asiento de copiloto de su auto con su hermoso rostro pálido para instantes después saberla en ese lugar "dormida" ha sido un impacto muy grande en el albino

-_Bien pasa por aquí_ – le dice Kouga indicándole el camino

Inmediatamente Kouga le pide un traje quirúrgico a una de las enfermeras y está en seguida se lo hace llegar, Sesshoumaru se viste lo más rápido que puede y hasta donde su brazo se lo permite, termina de ponerse el gorro, las botas y el cubre bocas, después de un rato Kouga lo ve salir del vestidor y en seguida ambos se encaminan hacia el quirófano donde se encuentra Rin, Sesshoumaru al ver la puerta siente el corazón latirle hasta los oídos, nunca pensó ver a Rin en una situación como esta, ¿qué es lo que había hecho esa chica para estar donde esta? o ¿qué era lo que había hecho él para que lo castigaran de esa forma?

Al entrar a ese lugar excesivamente iluminado siente como su corazón se desgarra en silencio y no puede más que apretar los puños con fuerza, al acercarse a ella puede verla inerte, pálida y con sus bellos ojos cerrados, instintivamente toma la mano de Rin y la aprieta, la siente fría, eso lo frustra aun mas, un par de anestesiólogos solo se mantienen en silencio monitoreando a la chica, esperando a que esta despierte para poder retirar el tubo que la tiene respirando, mientras que Kouga solo se mantiene al margen mirando la escena de esos dos enamorados, de pronto escucha la voz de Sesshoumaru

_-Rin… preciosa_- dice el albino con voz dulce, impresionando de esa forma a Kouga que ni en sus más remotos sueños hubiera logrado escuchar algo como eso de una persona como el – _Rin… soy yo Sesshoumaru, despierta…-_ y de repente- _me partes el alma verte así_

Después de varios segundos la mirada de Sesshoumaru comienza a nublarse al no ver respuesta por parte de Rin, esta no mueve ni un dedo, siquiera parpadea

-_Te amo, tú lo sabes muy bien_- continua diciendo este acercándose cada vez más al rostro de esta hasta rozar sus pestañas con las de la chica- _no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que despiertes _

Al escuchar esto Kouga no puede más que mantenerse callado mirando la escena, aun no sale de su asombro

-_Sabes… me siento culpable por esto_- dice Sesshoumaru sintiendo las pestañas de Rin rozar con las de el – _si no hubiera estado tan enojado por lo de tu tío yo no me hubiera descuidado del camino y tal vez hubiera evadido ese auto y todo esto solo hubiera sido un susto, solo eso_

Las maquinas a un lado de Rin comienzan a hacer mucho escándalo alertando a Kouga y al team del quirófano, Sesshoumaru siente como la mano de Rin se aferra a la de él, débil pero con fuerza, Sesshoumaru se despega un poco de ella para ver si lo que siente es cierto y poco a poco ve como los ojos de Rin se abren débilmente para volver a cerrarlos, con su otra mano Rin se toca el rostro con cuidado, el sentir ese tubo con su mano solo la hace volver a su realidad, estuvo a punto de morir

_-Rin… tranquila_- le dice Sesshoumaru soltándole la mano y acariciándole el cabello_- ya todo está bien, te van a retirar ese molesto tubo_

La ojimiel mira los ojos de Sesshoumaru, la única parte del rostro que la indumentaria del chico le deja ver, no puede evitar pensar que se ve guapísimo, pero el dolor de su herida la hace reaccionar a la realidad, Rin lleva su mano hacia el rostro de Sesshoumaru y lo acaricia con ternura, no puede evitar que una lagrima salga de su orbe a lo que Sesshoumaru une su cubre bocas con la mejilla de Rin para darle un beso y después separarse de ella para dejar que los médicos hagan su trabajo, una de las enfermeras le indica que salga y este espera solo unos cuantos pasos fuera del lugar, en tanto que dentro, el anestesiólogo termina de quitar el tubo y le coloca una mascarilla con oxigeno, Rin la sostiene y le hace una seña a Kouga para que se acerque, este de inmediato se aproxima a ella y baja hasta un lado del rostro de Rin para escuchar lo que le pudiera decir

_-Hubieras dejado que muriera_- es lo único que le dice Rin con voz baja y lastimada para después volver a cerrar sus ojos y colocarse de nueva cuenta la mascarilla de oxigeno

Kouga simplemente no puede creer lo que está escuchando, enmudece ante lo dicho por Rin y se separa de ella, este sale del quirófano en silencio sin todavía creer muy bien lo que acaba de escuchar, no se explica porque ella le dijo eso, al salir se da cuenta de la presencia de Sesshoumaru, vuelve a reacomodar sus ideas, esto no tiene por que saberlo Sesshoumaru

_-¿Como esta?-_ pregunta Sesshoumaru recargado en la pared simulando los brazos cruzados ya que el brazo izquierdo lo tiene dentro del cabestrillo

-_Ya mejor, gracias a Dios_- dice quitándose el cubre bocas colocándose frente al albino para poder darle más detalles de lo que será la recuperación de Rin _– durante la operación tuvimos que pasarle tres paquetes de sangre, debido a que le retiramos el Bazo va a estar un poco baja de defensas por lo que les recomiendo que Rin deje de trabajar en el hospital y este el mayor tiempo posible descansando _

-_Será muy difícil para ella dejar de trabajar en el hospital_– dice Sesshoumaru sin dejar su pose

_-Lo sé, a ella le gusta mucho estar aquí, después de todo con este trabajo se pago la carrera completa_

_-Es verdad, ella ha logrado sobresalir sola, ella es muy fuerte- _

_-Necesitara mucho reposo_- dice Kouga cambiando un poco de tema- _en cuanto pase completamente la anestesia la pasaremos a una cama de cuidados intensivos para mantenerla aislada y monitorearla en caso de una nueva hemorragia que espero no suceda, después de eso pasara a un cuarto de sala_

_-Gracias Kouga_- dice Sesshoumaru alejando su espalda de la pared

-_Deberías ir a descansar un poco, no veo la necesidad de que estés aquí por lo menos tres horas _– le dice Kouga

_-Estaré bien_- le dice simple el albino

_-Sesshoumaru… puedes entrar a ver a Rin…_

_-¿Puedo?-_ dice inquisitivo el muchacho

_-Solo unos minutos mientras arreglo lo de la cama y termino el papeleo_ – es ahora este quien da un paso al otro lado del pasillo

Sesshoumaru asiente y entra de una vez a donde Rin, esta vez le causa una tremenda alegría verla en ese lugar, viva, ahora solo tiene unas puntillas nasales que le administran el oxigeno que necesita, ella aun mantiene sus ojos cerrados y permanece quieta

_-Rin-_ dice Sesshoumaru al acercarse a ella

A Rin le lastima en los ojos la luz del lugar, por eso los mantiene cerrados, hace un momento hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para mantenerlos abiertos, solo por ver el rostro del albino y de esa manera demostrarle que se encontraba bien ya

_-Sesshoumaru_- dice la chica con la voz lastimada como si hubiera tosido todo el día

_-¿Por qué no abres bien tus ojos?_ – le pregunta Sesshoumaru tomándole la mano a Rin, el anestesiólogo se levanta de su lugar y le ofrece el banco a Sesshoumaru para que tome asiento y después sale del lugar para darles un poco de privacidad, este acepta el asiento y se acomoda en el sin dejar de sujetar la mano de Rin

_-Me cala la luz en los ojos_- dice la chica sujetándole con la otra mano el agarre de Sesshoumaru - _Es muy caro_- dice de repente la chica logrando confundir un poco a Sesshoumaru _-¿por qué me trajiste aquí?_

-_Este es uno de los mejores hospitales de Japón, tú misma deberías saberlo, trabajas aquí- _le explica Sesshoumaru apretando la mano de la chica tratando de ser comprensivo con la chica

-_Te prometo que te pagares hasta el último centavo por esto_ – dice la chica apenas abriendo un poco los ojos

_-No tienes por qué pagarme nada-_ dice molesto el chico mirando las débiles orbes de la chica que lucha por mantenerlos abiertos

_-Estas muy equivocado_- dice Rin sosteniéndole la mirada- _no debiste molestarte tanto, no tienes ningún compromiso por estar aquí y aun así aquí estas_

_-¿Pero qué cosas dices Rin? No es ningún compromiso… me importas, ya te lo había dicho, solo quiero lo mejor para ti porque te amo _

La mirada de Rin se relaja al escuchar esto, toca el rostro de Sesshoumaru y este se reconforta en el tacto de la chica

-_Te amo Sesshoumaru, te amo_- dice la chica comenzando a llorar y sintiendo el medio abrazo de Sesshoumaru- _¿Cómo está Inuyasha?-_ pregunta después de unos minutos

-_El ya está muy bien gracias a ti_- dice Sesshoumaru volviendo a tomar asiento- _ya está con su mama, ella no se ha despegado de el _

_-Es normal, es su madre… ¿y tú brazo?-_ pregunta inquieta la chica con voz un poco baja

_-Ya está bien, solo un poco adolorido _

_-Debió doler mucho el reacomodo_- dice la chica tocando el hombro del chico

_-Demasiado_- dice simplemente el chico mirando el cabestrillo

-_Deberías de descansar, yo sé lo que te digo_ – le dice pausada la chica

_-En cuanto estés en tu habitación estaré mas tranquilo_- dice Sesshoumaru mientras escucha unos pasos acercarse _– iré afuera, te veré después_- le dice dándole un beso en los labios

Sesshoumaru sale del quirófano para después dirigirse a los vestidores para poder retirarse esa ropa con calma, sentado en la banca del vestidor no quita la mirada del suelo, temió tanto perderla que abrió totalmente su corazón aun en frente de toda esa gente incluido Kouga, se hace mentalmente el compromiso de velar por esa chica aunque le cueste la vida

**Cinco de la mañana**, Kouga va a un lado de la camilla de Rin y la despierta para avisarle que la trasladaran a una habitación a lo que esta simplemente abre los ojos y no dice nada, aun se siente muy cansada y adormilada, más bien se siente como un globo bajo una sabana y lo que le diga Kouga en este momento no le interesa mucho

-_Sesshoumaru no se va a descansar, y te veo muy bien en un par de horas pasaras a un cuarto privado, Sesshoumaru se empeño en que así fuera _

Rin solo respira profundo y se sonríe, para después volver a cerrar sus ojos, no tiene ganas de hablar, solo quiere cerrar sus ojos

-_No hagas caso de lo que dije en el quirófano_ – dice Rin con los ojos cerrados

_-¿Por qué lo dijiste?_ – dice Kouga deteniendo su paso para poder escuchar a Rin detenidamente

_-No lo sé, pero cuando estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento en la calle, me sentía tan bien, como si mis problemas se fueran… me sentía muy bien _

_-Sabes que Sesshoumaru pudo haber escuchado eso _

_-No escucho, me lo hubiera reclamado _

_-Ten cuidado de lo que dices, te podrías arrepentir_

_-Lo sé, no volverá a pasar _

Al ver cerrar los ojos de Rin, Kouga sale del cubículo donde se encuentra la chica para dejarla descansar un poco más, a veces Rin logra impresionarlo, la chica tiene más carácter del que aparenta y es eso lo que no logra entender de ella

* * *

UNA ENORME DISCULPA POR L ADEMORA, OTRA VEZ

ESTA VEZ TUVE UN PROBLEMA CON LA COMPUTADORA, SE LE HABIA QUEMADO LA FUENTE DE PODER Y TUVE QUE HACERLE OTROS ARREGLOS, EN FIN, YA ESTA AQUI ESTE CAPITULO, SOLO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO Y TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y A LOS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN MENSAJE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARLE UN VISTAZO A MI FIC

PORTENSE BIEN, NOS VEMOS PRONTO, BUENO, AL MENOS ESO ESPERO, ACEPTO TODA CLASE DE REVIEWS

SAYONARA

Rin Tsuki


	21. De nuevo a la realidad

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 21**

**De nuevo a la realidad **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Sábado, nueve treinta de la mañana,** Sesshoumaru se la ha pasado vagando por las salas donde se encuentran Rin e Inuyasha, pero en este momento no se despega de la camilla donde Inuyasha convalece, mientras, recuerda lo que Kouga le dijo hace unas horas atrás sobre lo que pasará con Rin después de salir del hospital, no cabe duda de que la chica requerirá de alguien que la cuide por un tiempo o que por lo menos este al pendiente de su recuperación, desde luego que él es el más indicado para encargarse de ella los próximos días, al menos hasta donde sus obligaciones laborales lo dejen, en este momento Inuyasha continua dormido pacíficamente sin saber que fue lo que paso en realidad; Izayoi e Inutaishio no se encuentran en el hospital, fueron a casa para traer unas cosas para Inuyasha y ella, además de que Inutaishio aprovechará para pasar a la empresa para resolver algunos asuntos pendientes, el albino observa con detenimiento su reloj, a decir verdad, ya deben de estar por llegar, Sesshoumaru se negó totalmente a irse a descansar a su casa, incluso cuando Byakuya se ofreció a quedarse ahí para estar al pendiente de Rin simplemente se negó, en tanto que Byakuya al no tener más que hacer en el lugar se retiro

El albino se levanta de su lugar y mira por la ventana, observa por enésima vez su reloj ya con las nueve cincuenta, solo espera a que Izayoi llegue y poder irse a descansar a la habitación donde Rin ya se encuentra

**Diez veinte de la mañana**, Rin mira apesadumbrada el cuarto en penumbras, vacio y en silencio, y sí, no es un sueño, se encuentra en una habitación privada, de esas que solo el día de hospital cuesta lo que le pagan a ella en un mes de trabajo y de los demás gastos, mejor ni hablar

_-"¿Como hare para pagar todo esto?"-_ piensa ingenuamente apesadumbrada la chica, al parecer todavía no se da cuenta de que su novio es una de las personas más adineradas de Tokio

En fin, decide cerrar sus ojos y seguir durmiendo, el medicamento que está recibiendo la tiene muy adormilada pero relajada, unas horas atrás pudo ver a Sesshoumaru solo unos instantes cuando la pasaron a esa habitación, se veía muy serio, distante, pensativo, la miraba mientras la pasaban de la camilla a la cama, ella aun estaba muy débil y en seguida se quedo dormida, lo único que pidió fue que apagaran las luces de la habitación y que cerraran por completo las cortinas de la ventana, casi entre sueños pudo sentir su calor a su lado y una calidez sobre su frente, estaba tan cansada que no pudo abrir los ojos para cerciorarse de que fuera así

_-"Como no me di cuenta de la gravedad de tus heridas… pudiste haber muerto…"-_ piensa Sesshoumaru mientras continua mirando por esa ventana desde la habitación de Inuyasha

Minutos después ve llegar a Izayoi junto con Inutaishio, el cual lleva un par de globos para Inuyasha

-_Está dormido_- dice el albino acercándose a ellos

_-Qué bien, dejémoslo descansar_- dice Izayoi haciéndole a los demás la seña para salir de la habitación

_-¿Ya descansaste hijo?-_ le pregunta Inutaishio viendo el cansancio en los ojos de su hijo

_-No, pero estoy bien_- dice seco el chico adelantándose a salir para evitar dar más explicaciones a su padre

_-Por cierto ¿avisaron a la familia de Rin?_- pregunta Inutaishio

_-Si…_- vuelve a sonar frio el chico y aun más ante tal pregunta

_-¿Y qué dijeron?_ – interroga Inutaishio sosteniéndole la mirada a Sesshoumaru

_-Nada, ya están avisados_ – dice desviando la mirada al otro lado del pasillo ante la presión de su padre

Ya afuera del lugar todos se sientan en las sillas que se encuentran en el pasillo a excepción de Sesshoumaru que continua callado

_-¿Como sigue Rin?-_ pregunta Izayoi mirando a su hijastro

_-Está descansando en el séptimo piso, la trasladaron hace unas horas, se quedo profundamente dormida_- dice cabizbajo el chico – _con permiso, voy a verla_

_-En cuanto Inuyasha despierte iremos a verla_- le menciona Izayoi viendo a Sesshoumaru alejarse sin mas

Sesshoumaru solo asiente y se retira del lugar, al llegar a la habitación de Rin se da cuenta de que todo está a oscuras, tal y como cuando salió de ahí, termina de entrar en silencio y toma su lugar en una silla a un lado de la cama de Rin del lado contrario a donde tiene el suero en intravenosa

_-Deberías de irte al trabajo_- se escucha la voz cansada de Rin a un lado de él- _no es necesario que estés aquí… voy a estar bien…_

-_Esta habitación es más cómoda que la oficina de mi padre_- le dice serio el chico mirándola en la oscuridad con el semblante sereno y despreocupado

-_No debiste haber hecho esto, este tipo de habitación es muy cara_ – le hace saber Rin volteando a ver las livianas facciones que se dejan ver de Sesshoumaru entre tanta oscuridad

-_No te preocupes por eso, quiero que estés tranquila_ –le dice Sesshoumaru tomándole la mano

-_Insisto, no deberías molestarte tanto_ – vuelve a decir la chica sonriendo débilmente y mirando Sesshoumaru, los cabellos platinados del chico deslumbran en la oscuridad y de igual manera ocultan a la perfección el cabestrillo de su brazo izquierdo

-_Siempre haces lo que quieres, solo te aburrirás estando aquí-_ le dice Rin muy tranquila tratando de bromear un poco _– por lo menos deberías de dormir en ese reclinable _

Sesshoumaru ve el sillón y después de unos minutos y las insistencias de Rin se levanta de la silla, cuando fue la primera vez a la habitación no había notado ese sillón reclinable a un lado de la ventana, se ve cómodo, se sienta en el y se acomoda, no había podido descansar desde que llegaron ahí, ve una sabana y se cubre con ella

_-No habías descansado ¿verdad?_- indaga la chica poco audible

_-Nada Rin… nada _

_-Descansa, yo hare lo mismo_ - le dice Rin viéndolo cerrar los ojos

El albino se nota cansado con la poca luz que entra por las cortinas opacas, el sereno ambiente dentro de la habitación es acogedor haciéndola volver a quedarse dormida, de igual manera Sesshoumaru se ha quedado dormido, ya más tranquilo al verla a salvo frente a él con las secuelas de ese terrible accidente, después de un par de horas Izayoi e Inutaishio llegan a la habitación de la chica, al abrir la puerta notan la oscuridad y la serenidad dentro de ella, Inutaishio alcanza a ver a Sesshoumaru dormido al fondo de la habitación en el reclinable, hace memoria de lo ocurrido el día de ayer y en ese instante los dos se ven muy relajados, ambos salen juntos de ese lugar y deciden dejarlos descansar

**Doce treinta del medio día**, una enfermera entra a la oscura habitación cuidadosamente para administrarle sus medicamentos a Rin, la ojimiel se despierta y al ver de quien se trata le hace la seña a la chica para que no haga mucho ruido, alcanza a ver a Sesshoumaru profundamente dormido, verdaderamente no recuerda haberlo visto tan apacible, la enfermera entiendo el gesto y hace las cosas en silencio

_-¿Es tu novio Rin?_ – dice en voz muy baja la enfermera terminando de pasar las dosis por la intravenosa

-_Si Ayumi-_ dice sonriente la chica a su compañera de trabajo

_-¿Es cierto que es Adaite Sesshoumaru, el empresario? _

_-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-_ pregunta divertida Rin riendo muy bajo

_-Kouga nos conto_ – contesta apenada la chica al verse entrometida – _estuvo aquí muy temprano, dijo que vendría por la tarde, al parecer tuvo una urgencia _

_-Es verdad, no lo he visto desde ayer_- dice más tranquila la chica

-_Es todo Rin, cuidare la puerta para que nadie entre si no es necesario _

_-Gracias, no tienes por qué molestarte tanto _– dice muy apenada la ojimiel

_-Solo descansa Rin, te lo mereces, has trabajado muy duro estos años _

Rin solo asiente y ve salir a la enfermera muy sigilosamente y sin ningún contratiempo vuelve a quedarse dormida, hasta ella misma no ve normal tanta fatiga estando acostada en esa cama

**Cuatro de la tarde**, Sesshoumaru despierta poco a poco viendo las cortinas de la ventana mecerse con el aire fresco del exterior, el brazo ha comenzado a dolerle un poco, recuerda que es hora de tomarse el analgésico, se incorpora lentamente en el reclinable y mira hacia la cama donde convalece Rin, la ve removerse en la cama y quejarse un poco, la ojimiel toca en su abdomen algo acolchonado, sus intentos por incorporarse han sido inútiles

_-Rin ¿te encuentras bien?- _pregunta Sesshoumaru levantándose de su sitio caminando hacia Rin y se coloca a un lado de la chica

Al verlo, Rin deja de moverse y se lleva la mano al pecho respirando cansada lleva varios intentos por levantarse que le resulta frustrante su situación

_-¿Estás bien?_ – vuelve a preguntar

-_Sí, aunque me duele un poco la herida… y el pecho_- dice tocándose el torso con la mano

_-¿Quieres que le hable a la enfermera?_ – pregunta algo preocupado

-_No, es normal, solo me duele un poco, trate de incorporarme hace un momento pero solo logre lastimarme, además, el pecho debe doler por las compresiones que hicieron para reanimarme en la ambulancia _

_-¿Recuerdas eso?-_ pregunta un poco apesadumbrado el albino mirando las manos pálidas de Rin, le consume el corazón que ella hable de eso

_-Sí, pero es más como si fuera un sueño _

_-No debes esforzarte tanto_- le recomienda Sesshoumaru apretando el botón de la cama para que se enderece el respaldo

El respaldo poco a poco se endereza mientras Rin se acomoda al ir subiendo hasta quedar semi sentada, la chica respira hondo ya más tranquila, creyó poder incorporarse por sí sola pero al notar ese dolor en su pecho la hiso ceder de inmediato

_-¿Dejo de doler?-_ le cuestiona Sesshoumaru mientras lleva su mano a la mejilla de Rin

_-Un poco ¿dormiste bien?_

_-Sí, pero el ruido de las cortinas me despertó hace un rato, en fin, aprovechare para ir a comer algo a la cafetería _

-_No te preocupes por mí, no me moveré de aquí ni un centímetro_ – dice bromeando la chica tratando de mover los pies en la cama para ejercitarlas, pero sin duda alguno aun está muy débil

Sesshoumaru se sonríe y toma su cartera dispuesto a salir de la habitación, le anima escucharla decir eso y no hay mas explicación que está tratando de animarlo, es mil veces mejor que verla inerte en la plancha del quirófano

_-¿Quieres que encienda la luz? _– le pregunta el chico antes de salir de la habitación

_-No así está bien, no soporto la luz todavía _

_-Por cierto, mi padre e Izayoi deben de estar aquí, ¿quieres que te vengan a ver? _

_-Deben de estar cuidando de Inuyasha _

_-Bueno, les avisare que ya despertaste_ – dice esto último saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado

El chico sale de la habitación y pasa frente a un grupo de enfermeras que se encuentran en una habitación sola

_-Mira Naomi_- dice una enfermera con voz muy baja a otra de ellas- _es él, el novio de Rin_- comenta la chica al oído de la otra

_-Es muy alto Sakura_- comenta Naomi a la otra mirándolo pasar justo en frente de ellas

_-Y muy guapo, ¿el también se accidento?-_ le pregunta a Naomi al verlo con el cabestrillo

_-Sí, el iba manejando, se disloco el brazo_

_-Entonces Rin se llevo lo peor _– dice desconcertada la chica mirando la puerta donde descansa Rin en este momento

_-Sí, iba de copiloto, ya sabes lo que dicen del asiento copiloto_

_-Sí, siempre se lleva lo peor del impacto _

_-Deberían de llamarlo el asiento del diablo _

_-Cállate Naomi-_ le reprende otra de las enfermeras para que vuelvan a sus labores las dos

Sesshoumaru ajeno a esos comentarios sigue su camino hasta la maquina dispensadora en la sala de espera de ese mismo piso, elige una botella de agua purificada, la toma del dispensador y va a uno de los cómodos sillones para poder tomar su analgésico, después de unos minutos escucha su celular sonar, es su padre

_-Sesshoumaru ¿donde estas? _

_-En el hospital, con Rin –_ dice demasiado seco

_-Yo estoy en la casa, vine por unos papeles del estudio ¿quieres que te lleve ropa limpia? _

_-Te lo agradecería mucho, tomare un baño aquí _

_-Está bien, llego allá en una hora, todavía tengo que pasar por la oficina _

_-¿Quieres que yo vaya a la oficina? _

-_No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo, además, recuerda que casi no hay mucho trabajo en estas fechas _

_-Es verdad, el otro mes vienen vacaciones de navidad y la gente comienza a salir de vacaciones, pero si ocupas algo no dudes en llamarme _

_-Te aseguro que no será necesario, te veo en una hora _

_-Está bien _

Sesshoumaru guarda su celular y se dispone a ir a la habitación de Inuyasha, al llegar ve al pequeño sentado en una silla con un plato de comida en frente, Izayoi mota a Sesshoumaru un poco más relajado que esta mañana, tal parece que lo único que quería era estar con Rin

_-Qué bueno que llegas Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha no quiere comer_- le dice Izayoi haciendo que Sesshoumaru volteé a ver a Inuyasha que permanece con los brazos cruzados

_-¿Y por qué no quieres comer Insecto?-_ le pregunta Sesshoumaru dirigiéndose hacia su hermano

_-Quiero ver a Rin-chan _

_-Pero aun no tienes permiso de salir del cuarto _– interviene la madre que permanece a un lado de el

_-Pero yo quiero verla_ – dice el pequeño sin dejar de cruzar sus brazos

_-No seas testarudo, Rin está muy bien y en cuanto el doctor te de permiso de salir de tu habitación yo mismo te llevare _

_-¿Lo harás? _– pregunta emocionado el pequeño mirando a su hermano mayor con toda la ilusión del mundo

_-Si enano, así que come, no es bueno que te mal pases _

_-¿Ya esta despierta Rin?-_pregunta Izayoi volviéndose hacia Sesshoumaru al ver que su hijo a comenzado a devorar el plato

_-Sí, despertó hace un momento _

_-Iré a verla ¿te quedas a cuidar de Inuyasha? _

Sesshoumaru solo asiente y va a sentarse a un lado del pequeño, Inuyasha muy animado continua comiendo lo que hay en su plato, sentado en ese lugar, el olor a medicina, alcohol, las tomas de oxigeno abiertas, le está comenzando a fastidiar

_-"¿Como tolera Rin todo esto?"_- piensa el chico viendo las labores que hacen las enfermeras fuera de la habitación

_-Ani-san… Rin-chan se asusto mucho ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, pero se porto muy valiente_- dice muy serio el albino recordando lo del día anterior

_-¿Que le paso?_

_-La operaron _

_-¿Pero ya está bien? _

_-Sí, ¿quieres verla?_

_-Si- _dice muy emocionado el niño entrelazando sus manos como ruego

_-En la noche te llevare a verla, pero no le digas a tu mamá_

_-No lo hare ani-san_– dice el niño volviendo a comer de su plato

Mientras tanto, Izayoi toca un par de veces a la puerta pero al no ver respuesta del otro lado se introduce en la habitación de Rin, al entrar encuentra a ojimiel despierta pero con la mirada decaída, semi sentada en la cama con el control remoto de la pantalla en sus manos sin prestar atención a la recién llegada, la habitación se encuentra en penumbras solo iluminada por el resplandor de la pantalla en la pared

_-¿Que es lo que ves Rin?-_ le pregunta Izayoi al verla muy seria en su lugar y al darse cuenta de lo que roba la atención de la joven se lleva la mano al pecho

_["…así es como quedo el vehículo del hijo del empresario Adaite Inutaishio, dueño de corporación SONCO, el responsable del accidente conducía en estado de ebriedad pasándose el rojo e impactándose contra el vehículo que tripulaba Adaite Sesshoumaru y otros dos acompañantes del que solo se sabe es un niño y una mujer joven, los partes médicos hasta este momento dicen que todos se encuentran estables…"] _

Rin solo se queda en silencio mirando lo que hay en la pantalla sin pronunciar ni una palabra, escuchando atentamente lo que la reportera dice, son escenas del accidente que protagonizaron los tres apenas el día anterior, no puede creer aun lo que acababa de pasar, hace unas horas estuvo a punto de morir, por eso escucho a Sesshoumaru decirle todas esas hermosas palabras en el quirófano para que despertara, tuvo miedo, no pudo haber sido más que por eso, por fortuna esas imágenes fueron captadas mucho después de que ellos se fueron del lugar, lo único que se veía eran los vehículos compactados uno contra, le hizo recordar cada sonido que presencio en el momento del accidente, solo agradece no haber estado cuando las cámaras de los noticieros llegaron ahí de otro modo todo esto hubiera sido más duro, verse a ella y a los demás por televisión ¡qué locura!

_-¿Estás bien Rin?_- pregunta intrigada al no ver respuesta por parte de la chica

_-A si Izayoi-sama, solo que me distraje viendo esto_ – dice cambiando de canal a uno más agradable, todavía le sorprende lo importante que es la familia de Sesshoumaru y el albino también en el medio

_-Ayer estuvo aquí Byakuya, el también se entero por televisión_- le dice Izayoi sentándose a un lado de la chica

_-"¿Byakuya?"-_ la ojimiel nunca hubiera creído eso, desde cuando Byakuya se preocupaba por su estado de salud, siempre había sido muy distante con ella, bueno al menos así era antes pero la última vez que se lo encontró en la facultad sintió el cambio del chico hacia ella_- en, ¿en serio?-_ dice confundida la chica

-_Sesshoumaru estaba muy preocupado, ni siquiera le importo atenderse hasta que Sara le insistió en que lo hiciera_- continua hablando Izayoi para distraer a la joven pero sin saber el impacto que ese nombre tiene en Rin desde su regreso

_-"Sara"-_ piensa con fastidio la chica y es que casi había olvidado que la ex novia de Sesshoumaru había regresado de Italia para quedarse, Rin hace una mueca para nada perceptible por Izayoi por la falta de iluminación en el lugar

Sara no es santo de su devoción y tampoco le debería de extrañar si la chica se llega a aparecer por el lugar al estar Sesshoumaru todavía ahí, Rin aprieta sus puños y se lleva la mano a la cabeza

_-¿Te pasa algo Rin?_ – pregunta Izayoi al verla hundirse en la almohada

_-No, no se preocupe Izayoi-sama, es solo que no he comido nada y me siento un poco fatigada por la operación_ – explica brevemente la chica sonriéndole de medio lado a Izayoi

_-Es cierto, Sesshoumaru nos menciono que habías perdido mucha sangre_

Rin solo asiente mientras ve a Izayoi tomar el control de la pantalla y cambiar de canales mientras le platica de cosas más agradables como la recuperación de Inuyasha y que este espera verla con ansia

**Cinco con veinte de la tarde,** el ocaso está por llegar a Tokio y se ve al mayor de los albinos ingresar con dificultad por la puerta principal del hospital, al parecer muchos medios de comunicación se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido la noche anterior, los guardias del hospital ayudan a pasar entre las cámaras y los reporteros a Inutaishio, después de unos minutos llega a la habitación de Inuyasha donde todavía se encuentra Sesshoumaru esperando a que Izayoi llegue para poder ir a comer algo

_-¡Papi!-_ grita Inuyasha de repente al ver a su padre atravesar el umbral de la puerta con dos maletas, una en cada mano

_-Te ves cansado_ – le dice Inutaishio a Sesshoumaru dejando las maletas en la cama de Inuyasha donde ya se encuentra el pequeño sentado esperando sacar de esas maletas el juego de video portátil que le encargo a su papá en la mañana

_-Solo hambriento_ – le contesta Sesshoumaru desde su lugar

_-¿Donde está Izayoi? _

-_Fue a ver a Rin hace como una hora_

_-¿Ya despertó?-_ pregunta terminando de dejar las cosas sobre la cama de Inuyasha con una sonrisa en los labios

_-Espera ¿a dónde vas?_ – dice Sesshoumaru levantándose de su lugar viendo como Inutaishio se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación

_-A verla_- sale de la habitación ante la mirada incrédula de Sesshoumaru

Esto era genial, nadie parecía compadecerse de él y de su estomago, era normal después de todo Rin estuvo a punto de perder la vida y toda su familia estaba a la expectativa de lo que le sucediera a Rin, pero tenía hambre ¿a caso era mucho pedir que alguien lo supliera?

_-Tengo hambre- _dice el albino en voz alta

_-Me hubieras dicho ani-san te hubiera dado mis vegetales _

Sesshoumaru solo se encoge en hombros y baja la vista con un tremendo dolor de estomago, no debió tomarse el analgésico sin tener alimento en el estomago antes, le estaba empezando a irritar de sobremanera

_-Hey tu, levanta esos ánimos_ – se escucha una voz ronca muy animada

_-¿Byakuya?-_ pregunta extrañado el albino levantando la cabeza al escuchar la voz del moreno

_-Tu padre me trajo_- explica Byakuya con un par de bolsas en las manos _-Trajimos comida_- dice dejando las bolsas en la mesa de noche

_-¿Cómo te dejaron pasar todo esto?_

_-Solo se lo pedí amablemente al guardia_- dice rozando los dedos en su mano

_-¿Les diste dinero?-_ pregunta levantándose se su lugar yendo a ver el contenido de las bolsas

El albino saca una de las cajas y comienza a comer el contenido de esta, no importa que sea, sabe muy bien, después de todo ya casi tenia veinticuatro horas sin comer, camina a la ventana y se recarga para seguir comiendo, Byakuya lo secunda yendo a sentarse donde estaba el albino

_-Vi a Sara cerca de la facultad _– le dice de pronto el chico

_-A si, al parecer va a hacer un posgrado_ – dice Sesshoumaru ya sabiendo de la situación de Sara en Japón

_-Entonces es cierto que se va a quedar en Japón _

_-Si-_ dice fastidiado el albino _– solo espero que no se la pase en la empresa como lo ha estado haciendo últimamente _

_-Rin me pregunto hace unos días por ella, se veía muy preocupada_ – le platica Byakuya

-_No tiene por qué preocuparse_ – dice confiando el chico

_-Eso le dije, pero más vale que te cuides de tu arpía, sabes que es capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quiere, lo hizo contigo _

Sesshoumaru solo redondea los ojos cansado de ser "acosado" por la chica y está más que claro que a Rin no le simpatiza para nada, tenerla aquí solo le fastidiaría la recuperación a Rin, desde que llego solo le ha causado problemas con Rin, ella no lo dice pero está más que claro que no le agrada nada la presencia de la morena en Japón y aun menos sabiendo que se quedara a residir ahí

_-Será mejor que no venga aquí_ – dice de repente Sesshoumaru

_-Sí, tienes razón, la única perjudicada seria Rin-_ contesta el moreno levantándose de su lugar y dejando la cajita vacía en la basura_- creo que estoy satisfecho _

Sesshoumaru se despega de la pared y va a la maleta que dejo su padre en la cama de Inuyasha, la abre y ve su ropa bien doblada dentro, da un respiro al ver el contenido de esa maleta

_-Iré a tomar un baño_- dice Sesshoumaru tomando la maleta y dándose la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación

-_Un minuto espera ¿A dónde vas?-_ le habla Byakuya tocándole el hombro

-_A la habitación de Rin, a y cuida de Inuyasha mientras llega su madre_- le dice Sesshoumaru mientras sale de la habitación de lo más tranquilo

-_Pero, ¿por qué yo?_ – se queja Byakuya viendo desaparecer a su amigo

_-No te quejes, yo también quiero y a ver a Rin-chan_- dice el pequeño Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos sobre su cama dejando de lado su videojuego

_-A no lo digo por ti pequeño_- dice apenado Byakuya tocándose la nuca- _es que no se cuidar niños _

Inuyasha solo toma un libro de ilustraciones, lo abre y cubre el lugar donde se encuentra sentado Byakuya mirándolo, por lo menos Byakuya ya sabe de donde aprendió Rin a timarlo, mientras que al llegar Sesshoumaru a la habitación de Rin se encuentra con su padre e Izayoi platicando muy tranquilos en voz baja mientras que Rin se encuentra recostada escuchando la plática de los dos, desde hace un rato comenzó a sentirse muy fatigada por lo que sola se rezago a guardar silencio, Inutaishio trajo una lámpara opaca para conectar directo a la corriente y así tener un poco de iluminación, Rin ha estado muy renuente a encender las fuertes luces de la habitación, la chica al ver a Sesshoumaru entrar solo lo observa muy detenidamente en silencio, no tiene muchas ganas de hablar

-_A perdón Hijo se me olvido decirte que había traído la ropa_- le dice Inutaishio muy tranquilo mirando a Sesshoumaru que carga con la maleta que trajo el

_-También olvidaste mencionar que Byakuya venia contigo con la comida_ – dice serio el chico colocando la maleta al borde de la cama de Rin para poder sacar sus cosas

_-¿Y dónde está Byakuya?_ – pregunta de pronto Rin al no verlo por ningún lado

_-Cuidando a Inuyasha, se ofreció amablemente a cuidarlo mientras me tomaba un baño_- dice el albino sacando sus cosas, después va a donde Rin y le da un beso en la mejilla_- te ves cansada_

_-Solo un poco_- le contesta Rin bajando un poco el respaldo de la cama

_-Recuerda que tienes que descansar, perdiste mucha sangre_ – le recalca Sesshoumaru preocupado por su bienestar

_-Tú tampoco debes forzar mucho ese brazo_- dice Rin muy tierna aun con la voz lastimada

_-Tratare _

Inutaishio e Izayoi miran la televisión mientras Rin reposa un poco cerrando sus ojos, Sesshoumaru entra al tocador y cierra la puerta, después de unos minutos sale del baño con un pants negro y una camisa de polo deportiva blanca, termina de colocarse el cabestrillo con cuidado mientras sale

_-Los dejaremos descansar_- dice Inutaishio ofreciéndole la mano a su esposa para que se ponga de pie y salir de la habitación

A esto Sesshoumaru solo asiente y los observa dirigirse a la salida, Rin despierta con el olor de la colonia de Sesshoumaru inundando la habitación y espera a que Izayoi e Inutaishio salgan para enderezarse, al cerrarse la puerta

_-Ven, te secare el cabello_ – al no ver otra alternativa Sesshoumaru se acerca a Rin con la toalla de baño y se sienta en la orilla de la cama esperando a que esta se acomode

_-En serio, te ves muy fatigada _

_-Ya te dije que es normal, perdí mucha sangre, en unos cuantos días más me repondré ya verás _– dice animada la chica con voz pausada secando muy bien el cabello de su novio

_-En cuanto salgas de aquí te llevare a casa para que termines de recuperarte_- le dice Sesshoumaru mirándola secar su cabello

Rin muy seria piensa en lo magnifico que sería estar en la habitación contigua a Sesshoumaru y como este estaría al pendiente de ella al igual que la familia de este, sería realmente muy bello, pero también implicaría tener que soportar las constantes visitas de Sara a la casa de Sesshoumaru, Izayoi y ella son muy allegadas y la amistad que tienen es de años atrás, cuando ella ni siquiera existía en la vida de Sesshoumaru y al parecer Izayoi lo alcanza a ver la rivalidad entre las chicas

_-No, iré a mi departamento, no quiero estorbar y crear más molestias de las que ya estoy causando _– dice muy seria la chica sin apartar la vista del cabello de Sesshoumaru

_-Izayoi estaría encantada de atenderte _– le dice Sesshoumaru tratando de convencerla

_-No y es mi última palabra _– protesta la chica sin dejar de hacer lo que hace

_-Está bien-_ dice Sesshoumaru dando su brazo a torcer a sabiendas de lo testaruda que puede llegar a ser Rin, decide cambiar un poco de tema, ya después vera que hacer - _¿Kouga ha venido a verte?_

_-Solo dio una visita rápida cuando estaba con Izayoi, hasta mañana podre probar alimento, por mientras me mantendré con este suero_ – al escuchar el cómico comentario de Rin el albino suelta una risilla por lo bajo alegrando el rostro de Rin

Hasta el momento Sesshoumaru ve muy bien a Rin en cuanto a estado de ánimo, por lo visto lo que escucho en el quirófano solo fue un momento de depresión por el que podría volver a pasar, no sabe si tratar de esto con ella pero si ella no lo dice él es quien tiene que dar el primer paso, después de un rato de silencio y de pensar en esas palabras de Rin se decide a hablar de ello

_-No vuelvas a decir eso _– le dice Sesshoumaru con voz profunda y seria mirándola a la cara haciendo que esta levante su vista para ver la mirada de este

_-¿De qué hablas?_- pregunta algo confundida dejando de secar los largos cabellos de Sesshoumaru

_-Lo que le dijiste a Kouga en el quirófano _– ahora se escucha muy enojado sin quitarle la pesada vista de encima haciendo que Rin baje el rostro recordando cada palabra que le dijo a Kouga después de que la extubaran

_-No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar_ – dice la chica sin levantar el rostro con las manos entre la toalla húmeda

Al borde de las lagrimas, Sesshoumaru solo lleva su mano al decaído rostro de la chica, su intención no era que esta se sintiera mal pero ella lo orillo a esto, levanta el rostro de la chica y hace que mire la leve sonrisa que le brinda a la apenada ojimiel, Sesshoumaru alcanza a ver un par de lagrimas salir de los ojos de Rin

-_No fue mi intención hacerte llorar_- le dice Sesshoumaru dándole un beso en los tibios labios a la chica

-_No volverá a pasar_- repite la chica abrazándose dolorosamente a Sesshoumaru que poco a poco se acerca a ella para poder abrazarla a su pecho para acariciarle la espesa cabellera oscura a su novia

Las lagrimas continúan saliendo se los ojos de la chica, solo escucha los sollozos y la respiración dificultosa, por un momento se arrepiente de haber iniciado eso pero era necesario, Rin tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados, el ver a la familia de Sesshoumaru estar con ella le hizo recordar que la suya se encontraba muy lejos y que tal vez ni siquiera sabían de lo que sucedió, deseaba poder siquiera hablar con ellos pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría Sesshoumaru por que el mas que nadie sabe de lo que ha pasado y de los constantes desplantes de su hermano y su madre, esa noche paso muy rápido en brazos de Sesshoumaru, no supo en qué momento se quedo dormida solo que en la madrugada el ya estaba acostado en el reclinable enredado en un cobertor velando su sueño

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios,

Nos vemos pronto...

atte

Rin Tsuki


	22. Paciencia

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 22**

**Paciencia **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Domingo diez de la mañana**, Sesshoumaru despierta muy temprano en esa habitación tan blanca como el polo norte, al ver a Rin profundamente dormida decide bajar solo un momento por un café, ayer por la noche después de dejar acostada a Rin fue a dormir al reclinable y olvido por completo que Byakuya estaba ahí, decide ir a comprar el diario del día pero al ver en una de las columnas la noticia de su accidente decide dejarlo ahí, en cuanto regresa ve a Rin sentada al borde de la cama tratando de bajar hasta las sandalias

-_Espera, ¿a dónde vas? –_pregunta con voz fuerte

_-A ducharme _

_-Por lo menos ya comiste algo_

_-Sí, gelatina y un poco de te_- dice la chica descansando un poco de sus intentos por bajar de la cama

Sesshoumaru se acerca a ella y le ofrece su mano para que se apoye, pero esta se niega rotundamente

_-Vamos Sesshoumaru no seas tan aprensivo, se cuidarme_ – le dice Rin

_-Sé que sabes cuidarte, solo déjame ayudarte un poco_- dice Sesshoumaru los mas serenamente posible- _no seas tan orgullosa_

Después de unos instantes Rin le toma la mano a Sesshoumaru y logra bajar de la cama, la guía hasta la regadera y sale para dejarla bañarse por sí sola, varios minutos mas tarde Rin ve a Sesshoumaru muy aburrido mirando la pantalla con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, al voltear a verla puede notar la pálida tez de la chica, mas bien se veía asustada

-_Pareces un fantasma_ – se atreve a decir Sesshoumaru desde su lugar

La chica ríe divertida por el comentario de su novio y va a la cama para ponerse la bata que Sesshoumaru le trajo el día anterior, al ver la maleta abierta su curiosidad la lleva hasta el interior de esta, alcanza a ver un pijama rosa dentro

-_Le pedí a mi padre que te comprara un conjunto de pijama_- dice Sesshoumaru sin dejar su pose de aburrido

_-No debieron molestarse _

_-Anda póntelo _

_-¿Me ayudas? Me cuesta un poco de trabajo agacharme _

Sesshoumaru se levanta de su sitio y va hacia ella para ayudarla, Rin mete uno a uno los pies y Sesshoumaru sube el pantalón para que Rin se lo acomode

-_Gracias_- dice sonrojada la chica provocando una sonrisa en los labios de Sesshoumaru

El albino ayuda a Rin a sentarse en la cama y le coloca unos lindos calcetines sobre los fríos pies a la ojimiel, con cuidado se acomoda en la cama y toma la toalla para secarse el cabello mientras Sesshoumaru toma su café y lo bebe frente a la chica

_-Le pedí a Byakuya que le avisara a tu hermano Keisuke de lo que había pasado_- le comenta el albino

Al escuchar esto Rin solo guarda silencio y continúa secándose el cabello de lo más tranquila

_-No te hubieras molestado, no creo que él se hubiera preocupado siquiera un poco por lo que me paso _

_-Es tu familia, debía enterarse-_ dice muy serio el albino mientras degusta de su café

_-Tienes razón-_ dice la chica respirando profundo- _¿Iras a la reunión con mi tío?_

_-No- _contesta simple el chico para después ir al reclinable

Observa a la chica peinar su cabello con cuidado en penumbras, parece que solo así se siente más cómoda, minutos después se escucha que tocan a la puerta, es una enfermera que entra junto con Kouga para revisarla

_-Buenos días Rin, Sesshoumaru_- dice volteando a ver a Sesshoumaru al fondo de la habitación- _¿cómo amaneciste Rin?_

_-Un poco débil _

_-¿Y aun así te pudiste poner de pie para bañarte?-_ dice más en forma de regaño haciendo que Rin baje la mirada muy apenada

Sesshoumaru solo aprieta los ojos y se levanta de su lugar imponiendo su presencia en la habitación, Kouga solo lo observa y vuelve su vista a Rin

_-No te preocupes Rin, vamos a revisar esa herida, puedes deambular un poco, no te sobre esfuerces _

_-Está bien _

Rin se recuesta y descubre su abdomen dejando al descubierto la herida quirúrgica, instintivamente Rin se cubre los ojos con los brazos evitando así ver lo que tuvo que ver mientras se bañaba, esa horrible cicatriz de arriba abajo que aun duele, Sesshoumaru al verla hacer eso se acerca a la chica para tomarle la mano y así reconfortarla, a simple vista se ve mal, inevitablemente Rin comienza a llorar provocando un terrible malestar a Sesshoumaru que permanece al pendiente de la chica

-_No llores preciosa_- le dice Sesshoumaru volviendo a dejar salir ese lado que todos desconocen de el logrando impresionar de nueva cuenta a Kouga y a la enfermera

-_Se ve horrible_ – dice Rin entre sollozos sin quitar sus brazos de su rostro

De una forma u otra Sesshoumaru logra quitarle los brazos del rostro y esta se abraza a él sin dejar de llorar

-_Deja que Kouga haga su trabajo_- le dice Sesshoumaru sentándose al borde de la cama para poder sujetarla mejor

-_No quiero ver _

_-No veas- _dice Sesshoumaru escondiéndole el rostro en su hombro sano

-_Anda Okami termina rápido_- le dice Sesshoumaru a Kouga para que se dé prisa

Kouga la revisa con detenimiento y se apresura a poner el parche para después bajarle la camisa

_-Ya termine, en ocho días más te retirare los puntos, yo puedo ir a tu casa para retirarlos para que no tengas que venir hasta acá solo a eso_

Rin solo asiente y se recarga en la cama abrazada de Sesshoumaru que no se despega ni un instante de ella

_-¿En ocho días dices?-_ pregunta Sesshoumaru

_-Sí, va muy bien la herida, solo procuren cambiar el parche por lo menos dos veces al día y hacer previamente un aseo y tener mucha higiene, estarás por lo menos quince días en reposo, así que no hagas mucho esfuerzo_

Kouga aun no sale de su asombro, ver a Sesshoumaru tan delicado con Rin, eso era para tomarle una foto y divulgarla en los medios

-_Ya no llores Rin_- le dice Sesshoumaru limpiándole las lagrimas que no dejan de salir- _recuerda que ya hay cremas y geles para desvanecer las cicatrices, ya no te preocupes por eso_- dice comprensivo el albino sin dejar de abrazarla

_-Por mi parte es todo, a por cierto Rin, antes de irte a casa te trasfundiremos un paquete de sangre mas, con permiso_

Sesshoumaru solo asiente mientras ve salir a los dos de la habitación, muy apenada por la actitud que tomo hace un momento la ojimiel se endereza en su cama y mira a Sesshoumaru tocándose el rostro

_-Perdón por comportarme así, pero no me pude controlar _– dice muy sonrojada la chica

_-¿Ya estas mejor?-_ la mira dulcemente mientras peina con su mano la larga cabellera de la chica

_-Si, por un momento olvide que lo único que no tiene solución es la muerte, tengo sueño_- dice Rin de repente

_-Duerme… me quedare aquí… Izayoi está con Inuyasha _

Sin decir nada Rin apoya su cabeza en la almohada y cierra sus ojos, la pantalla continua encendida en un volumen muy bajo logrando distraer un poco al albino quien continua a un lado de la chica, pasan algunos minutos así y Sesshoumaru nota que Rin no esta durmiendo… todo este tiempo ha permanecido con la vista en sus manos…

_-"¿Por qué en el momento que nos impacto ese auto desee que todo terminara en ese instante?-_ piensa la chica observando sus pálidas manos- _"Pero, me sentí tan bien cuando comencé a perder la conciencia, aunque me hizo pensar que no soy nada y que a nadie le importaba… debo admitir que no me dio miedo dejar esta vida…"-_ suspira la chica cansada de todo esto- _"¿porque me pasan estas cosas a mi?"-_ piensa la chica acomodándose

_-Rin… ¿no que tenias sueño?-_ le pregunta Sesshoumaru mirándola

_-ehm… yo… Sesshoumaru… _- dice Rin dudando en preguntar eso que tiene en mente desde hace rato

_-¿Si?_- expresa el albino poniendo toda su atención a las palabras de Rin

_-Vamos a caminar un rato_- finalmente desiste de seguir con esa conversación que no tendría mucho sentido en este momento

_-Pero solo aquí dentro_

_-Está bien _

Sesshoumaru ayuda a Rin a ponerse de pie y con cuidado caminan por toda la habitación, de repente el celular de Sesshoumaru suena, este no presta mucha atención, Rin no había dicho nada hasta que el celular sonó por cuarta ocasión

_-Deberías contestar, puede ser algo importante _– le dice Rin apoyándose en la pared, mientras Sesshoumaru saca el celular y se da cuenta de quien le llama

_-¿Donde estas?- _le pregunta a Sesshoumaru la voz de Sara del otro lado de celular

_-Por qué quieres saber_ – le contesta Sesshoumaru despegándose de Rin yendo a la puerta mientras Rin va al reclinable

-_Necesito que hablemos, porque no vamos a tomar un café al centro_ – le propone Sara muy enojada por la actitud de su ex novio

-_No tengo tiempo_- dice simple al albino

-_Estas con la enana ¿verdad?-_ dice cortante la chica, fastidiada de que Sesshoumaru no se interese en ella

-_No-_

-_Entonces ¿donde estas? fui a tu oficina y me dijeron que no te has presentado a trabajar _

_-¿De qué quieres que hablemos? _– pregunta sabiendo bien que es lo que quiere hablar

_-De nosotros –_ insiste la chica

_-Sara, entiéndelo, no hay nosotros_ – dice por último el albino para después cerrar la llamada

Sesshoumaru vuelve a entrar a la habitación y observa a Rin dormida en la cama, aprovecha para salir a comer algo en la cafetería y pasar a ver a Inuyasha a su habitación, al parecer saldrá por la tarde, el albino pasa casi toda la tarde en la habitación de Inuyasha mientras que Rin después de dormir varias horas enciende la pantalla y comienza a darle vueltas a todos los canales, está comenzando a aburrirse hasta que por fin encuentra algo entretenido

**Diez cuarenta de la noche**, la ojimiel continúa en la habitación viendo televisión, debe de aceptar que hace mucho no se sentaba a ver televisión tantas horas, el ajetreo en el pasillo del hospital está comenzando a calmarse y los pasos en el pasillo son escasos, pero para infortunio de la ojimiel sus oídos son testigos de algo muy inquietante, la oscuridad de su habitación le deja ver que por detrás de la puerta se encuentran dos pares de pies, después reconoce muy bien la voz de uno de ellos

_-¿Porque me evades tanto Sesshoumaru?-_ es la voz de Sara que habla en tono muy alto haciéndola apagar la televisión y aguzar los sentidos

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ le contesta fastidiado dispuesto a dejarla hablando con la mano en la perilla de la puerta

-_A esto-_ le dice la chica sonando el tacón del zapato en el suelo haciendo estremecer a Rin desde su cama

El albino solo guarda silencio y se vuelve a la chica dejando la perilla de la puerta, continua con su expresión fría esperando que diga algo más convincente, ve la mano de Sara ir a la suya hasta finalmente tocarla

-_Ya te he dicho que he venido a revivir ese amor que me decías era para siempre_ – continua Sara tomándole la mano a Sesshoumaru haciendo que este relaje un poco su expresión de enfado

_-Te fuiste_ – le dice mas a manera de reclamo _– preferiste seguir a tu madre que quedarte conmigo, te ofrecía todo_

-_Tuve que irme, que no puedes perdonarme, la herencia de mi padre estaba de por medio-_ le dice Sara acercándose más al pecho de Sesshoumaru de manera seductora _- que a caso ya no recuerdas las largas noches en las que nos amábamos, extraño mucho tenerte a mi lado_

Del otro lado de la puerta las lagrimas continúan cayendo de los ojos de Rin, ese horrible malestar en su estomago es lo peor que ha sentido en el día, pero no puede dejar de escuchar

_-Tengo un compromiso-_ le dice el albino soltando la mano de Sara

_-¿Pero cuánto puede durar ese "compromiso"?_ _Yo puedo esperar Sesshoumaru_- trata de hacer dudar a Sesshoumaru con su insistencia tocando con su mano libre la barbilla de Sesshoumaru

-_No te mereces que yo te haga eso_ – dice Sesshoumaru mirando a Sara

-_Por ti estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, porque te amo_- dice la chica acercándose cada vez más a los labios de Sesshoumaru

Y solo silencio, ¿porque solo se escucha el silencio? porque Sesshoumaru no le respondía algo a Sara, podría ir a ver qué es lo que está pasando y terminar con esa platica en este momento pero prefiere esperar a que dirá Sesshoumaru, a fin de cuentas ella no es nadie para decirle que hacer con su vida, si es lo que realmente quiere Sesshoumaru no se interpondría, pero si no es así, no dudaría en pelear por lo que es suyo

_-No Sara entiende, lo nuestro ya pasó, olvídate de mí-_ dice de repente Sesshoumaru alejando a Sara antes de que sus labios se unan

-_Imposible _– dice la chica tratando de acercarse

_-Tienes que hacerlo_- es lo último que dice el chico con voz fuerte antes de irse de ahí, Rin aun no puede creer de lo que sus oídos fueron testigos

Sesshoumaru camina lo más rápido que puede sin llamar la atención hasta la sala de espera y se recarga furioso en la pared escondiéndose a un lado de las maquinas dispensadoras, minutos después observa como Sara sale de ahí muy enojada, al parecer no lo vio, espera a que tome el elevador para poder regresar a la habitación de Rin, solo espera que la ojimiel ya este dormida y no haya escuchado esa conversación, entre tanto Rin continua en su cama abrazada de una almohada y cubierta con la sabana hasta la cabeza, adolorida no puede creer lo que pasa, por el momento no tiene ganas de hablar con Sesshoumaru, se siente defraudada por el chico, la manera en la que le reclamaba que se hubiera ido era muy lastimosa, el sonaba herido y ella era codiciosa, interesada y no le importo hacerle daño a Sesshoumaru, de seguro pensó que él regresaría con ella cuando quisiera, después de beber algo de la maquina regresa a la habitación, entra en silencio y mira el bulto en la cama, por un momento se siente relajado de ver dormida a la chica

_-"Que bien, esta durmiendo"_- piensa erróneamente el albino caminando hacia el reclinable para descansar

Mientras Rin se mantiene quieta en su sitio esperando a que Sesshoumaru se duerma y que las horas sigan pasando para poder asimilar mas lo que recién acaba de suceder, ahora que lo ve, Sara es capaz de todo por lograr que Sesshoumaru vuelva con ella, ahora es cuando Rin se da cuenta de que Byakuya tenía razón, siente miedo de que Sesshoumaru la deje por ella, se remueve entre las sabanas, limpia sus lagrimas y se voltea para dar la espalda a Sesshoumaru que ahora duerme

**Lunes, nueve treinta de la mañana**, Rin despierta todavía en ese frío cuarto pero no ve por ningún lado a Sesshoumaru, había amanecido con un cierto aire de pesimismo que lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar para volver a la soledad de su departamento, decide dejar la cama y abrir las cortinas por primera vez después de tantos días de penumbras, de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre y esta se gira para ver de quien se trata, es Sesshoumaru que trae un café en mano

-_No fue tu culpa lo del accidente, no tienes por qué cuidar de mí_ – dice de repente Rin sacando de concentración a Sesshoumaru por lo que acaba de decir

_-¿Te estás volviendo loca Rin_? – dice dejando el café en la mesa de noche

_-Ya me escuchaste _– sonaba seria la chica

_-Al parecer no amaneciste de buen humor_ –le dice Sesshoumaru yendo hacia ella

-_No-_ le responde terminando con la conversación

Rin solo guarda silencio y se gira hacia la ventana deteniendo el paso de Sesshoumaru al ver la negativa de la chica, de pronto alguien en tacones alto entra a la habitación sin llamar, Sesshoumaru muy enojado se da la vuelta para reprender la intromisión pero al darse vuelta se da cuenta de que es Sara

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_ – dice serio y enojado el chico al verla otra vez en esa habitación

_-Vine por ti como quedamos_ – habla confiada la chica cruzándose de brazos

_-Yo no quede en nada contigo, vete Sara_-dice harto el chico apretando el puño

_-Sesshoumaru-_ dice de forma melosa caminando hacia Sesshoumaru ignorando lo que acaba de decirle el albino _– vamos no seas testarudo, tengo que ir a la facultad, voy a llegar tarde _

_-Sal de aquí, ahora-_ le dice Sesshoumaru endureciendo su tono de voz logrando estremecer a la morena

_-Pero…-_ contesta Sara algo contrariada

-_Que no escuchaste a Sesshoumaru… que te vayas_ – dice Rin levantando la voz por primera vez en su vida, muy enojada y seria mira a Sara plantada en frente de ella _– todavía no se qué haces aquí, Sesshoumaru ya está bien y su brazo sanara en unos días más, no necesita de ti_

_-Mejor cállate enana _

Rin enarca su ceja y aprieta la mirada, había permanecido en silencio, solo mirándolos pero la insistencia de la morena le estaba comenzando a colmar la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-_Que no escuchaste a Sesshoumaru anoche, el ya no quiere nada contigo_ – dice Rin mirando a Sesshoumaru que al escuchar esto se sorprende de escucharla hablar así, la creyó dormida la noche anterior pero estaba muy equivocado – _no eres más que una bruja ambiciosa, interesada y perversa _

_-Y crees que con eso hieres mis sentimientos _

_-No pretendo herir tus sentimientos, solo te digo lo que eres, no vales la pena, arrastrándote como un gusano tras un pedazo de carne, eres una arpía pérfida _

_-Será mejor que cierres la boca enana o…-_ dice la morena siendo interrumpida por Rin que luce muy segura de sus palabras

_-O que… ¿me vas a matar? Hazlo, no es lo peor que podría pasarme _

Sara observa como Sesshoumaru no deja de ver a Rin intrigado, sorprendido por las palabras de Rin hacia ella, ni siquiera intenta parar lo que dice la chica, Sara comienza a hacer gestos y sale de la habitación resonando los tacones por todo el pasillo, Sesshoumaru espera a que esos tacones dejen de escucharse cerca para comenzar a preguntar

_-¿Escuchaste todo?_ – pregunta sin dejar de mirarla

_-Si… -_ contesta enojada la chica bajando la mirada para después darse la vuelta

_-Por eso estas de tan mal humor_ – le dice Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa de medio lado

Rin solo tuerce la boca como una niña y camina hacia su cama tocándose el abdomen tratando de subir a la cama, Sesshoumaru se acerca a ella para ayudarla a lo que Rin no se niega

_-Arpía pérfida… vaya que tienes un lenguaje muy extenso_ – le dice Sesshoumaru tratando de reírse un poco con lo que acaba de pasar escuchando a Rin suspirar muy fuerte

_-Me colmo la paciencia _

_-Te amo preciosa-_ le dice Sesshoumaru terminando de ayudarla para acomodarse en la cama para después darle un beso en los labios y acomodarse por debajo de la sabana a un lado de ella

_-¿Aun la quieres?-_ pregunta de repente la chica viendo como el seño de Sesshoumaru se frunce

_-No, yo la quise en su tiempo, pero… ya escuchaste lo que paso_

_-Entonces _

_-Solo te amo a ti Rin… -_ dice el chico haciendo sonrojar a Rin – _y me encantas mas cuando hacemos el amor_

Rin sumamente sonrojada se lleva las manos al rostro y se cubre con ellas, Sesshoumaru le quita las manos de la cara y le besa las mejillas para luego besarle el cuello y pasar su lengua por su palpitante piel, extasiada logra recobrar el control de sus emociones

-_Estamos en el hospital_- dice con la voz entrecortada la chica

_-Solo nos estamos besando_ – le dice Sesshoumaru yendo hacia los labios de Rin para tomar el labio inferior y mordisquearlo con fuerza- _no es que estemos haciendo el amor_

Rin se abraza como puede a Sesshoumaru para continuar con ese beso mientras una de sus manos va por debajo de la sabana y siente la erección de Sesshoumaru, mientras este se deleita con las manos de Rin y aun mas cuando siente como la mano de Rin se introduce dentro de su pantalón deportivo en tanto que continúan besándose, lamentablemente los toquidos a la puerta hacen que Rin saque la mano de su pantalón

_-Adelante_- dice un enojando Sesshoumaru esperando a ver de quien se trata mientras baja su erección

-_Hijo… _- dice apenado Inutaishio por llegar tan de repente – _lo siento, solo venia para ver si se les ofrecía algo, como Inuyasha salió ayer se me olvido preguntarles si necesitaban algo _

Sesshoumaru solo aprieta la mirada y se levanta de la cama, mientras Rin aun roja por la penosa situación en la que se encontraban baja la cabeza y abraza una almohada

_-No necesitamos nada papá… gracias, Rin sale mañana por la mañana_

_-Eso me da gusto ¿paso por ustedes?-_ pregunta muy animado Inutaishio

-_No te preocupes, yo la llevare _

_-Pero tu brazo_ – le dice Rin preocupada a Sesshoumaru dejando de abrazar la almohada

_-Mi brazo ya está mejor_ – dice Sesshoumaru terminante caminando hacia el vaso con café que ya debe de estar frío

Acompaña a su padre a la salida dejando a una apenada chica sobre la cama y es que nunca hubiera imaginado hacer eso en el Hospital y menos aún convaleciente

**Martes, diez de la mañana**, a paso lento Rin es resguardada por Sesshoumaru y un par de guardias del hospital, uno de ellos ayuda a cubrir a Rin de los micrófonos y otro lleva la maleta de la chica hasta el auto de Sesshoumaru entre las cámaras y los reporteros que se conglomeraron en la entrada del hospital, fuera de este la noticia del accidente de Sesshoumaru fue muy sonada, ahora que sale del hospital los reporteros se dan cuenta de que el tercer acompañante que resulto mas lesionado fue la chica que lo acompañó a un evento hace ya unos meses atrás, él al igual que Rin no había abandonado el hospital para nada, Sesshoumaru se quito el cabestrillo por la mañana y comenzó a hacer un par de ejercicios de manera apresurada para no ser visto con ese molesto soporte

-¿_Es su novia Sesshoumaru-sama?_- pregunta una reportera acercándole el micrófono al rostro mientras todos esperan la respuesta de este

_-Si_- contesta frío el albino mientras continúa avanzando cubriendo con su brazo sano a Rin quien en todo momento trata de mantener la cabeza abajo mientras sus manos protegen su abdomen

-¿_Es ella el tercer acompañante del accidente? _

_-Si-_ vuelve a decir frío tratando de mantener la calma, es figura pública, no puede exasperarse por las preguntas de los medios

_-¿Cómo esta señorita?-_ pregunta uno de ellos tratando de captar lo voz de la chica que se empeño en salir caminando del hospital

-_Mejor… gracias_- contesta tímida la chica mientras Sesshoumaru la abraza mas a él al sentirla temblar

Por fin llegan a la puerta del copiloto y Sesshoumaru la ayuda a subir, las cámaras graban la fragilidad de la chica que es ayudada por Sesshoumaru a sentarse en el auto recién salido de la agencia, Sesshoumaru cierra la puerta para después trasladarse al lado del conductor sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas que le hacen, algunas de las cámaras continúan grabando a Rin que sonríe apenada desde dentro del auto con algo de nauseas que no sabe si es por tanto alboroto, los nervios o la herida en su abdomen, momentos después el albino sube al auto y enciende el motor

_-¿Te sientes bien Rin?-_ le dice mientras mueve el auto con cuidado al ver que esta se tapa la boca con la mano

_-Si-_ contesta la chica asintiendo y retirando la mano

Las personas que rodean el auto se hacen a un lado y lo dejan pasar, la chica mira por la ventana de soslayo los autos que pasan a un lado de ellos, las personas que van dentro de ellos absortos en sus mundos, reconoce cada calle por la que pasan, como pudo perderse de todo esto, junto a Sesshoumaru


	23. Visita inesperada

**Desconocidos**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 23**

**Visita inesperada **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Martes, once de la mañana, **han sido unos días de recuperación muy estresantes, en vez de que todo trascurriera en la mejor tranquilidad posible no fue así, ahora el albino baja del auto y ayuda a Rin a hacer lo mismo, al llegar a las escaleras este se ofrece a ayudarla a subirlas pero se niega rotundamente

_-Puedo sola_- es lo único que dice antes de dejar hablando solo a Sesshoumaru

Rin comienza a subir las escaleras a paso lento mientras Sesshoumaru espera detrás de ella a que avance, ya en el departamento de Rin, Sesshoumaru deja la maleta de la chica en la habitación, mientras Rin va a la sala a sentarse frente a su televisor, respira aliviada mientras lo enciende, no puede negar que se canso un poco después de subir esas escaleras, Sesshoumaru observa detenidamente la habitación de Rin, no hay ningún retrato en esas paredes y las sabanas de la cama continúan igual que la última vez que salió de la cama, sale de ahí y va a donde Rin ya encontró con que entretenerse, ahora no sabe como decirle del compromiso de trabajo que recién salió, va hacia ella y se sienta a un lado de esta, desde hace un rato Rin notó a Sesshoumaru muy serio

_-Rin, tengo que salir de la ciudad por unas semanas_- dice el albino de pronto captando completamente la atención de Rin– _pero será hasta dentro de unos días más_

De una manera u otra esto hace sentir a Rin un poco aliviada pero no puede evitar dar un fuerte suspiro

_-Si me temía eso_- dice algo cabizbaja la chica sin voltear a verlo- _no te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien_- le dice tomándolo de la mano, inmediatamente Sesshoumaru capta la mirada de Rin, aun luce débil

_-Trata de descansar estos días _– le dice el albino dándole un beso en la mejilla

Rin solo le sonríe y voltea a ver de nuevo la televisión, Sesshoumaru aprovecha esto para abrazarla y recargarla en su pecho a lo cual no se niega la chica

-_Le dire a Izayoi que venga a ayudarte_- continua hablando el chico a lo que Rin solo tuerce la boca

Rin sabe que eso implicaría que muy seguramente Sara estuviera allí de vez en cuando, además no se sentía con ánimos que recibir visitas prefería estar sola

_-No lo hagas, estaré bien-_ le dice tomándolo de la mano, levanta la cabeza y lo ve con el seño fruncido – _estoy consciente de tus obligaciones, no tienes por qué sentirte tan comprometido conmigo_ – dice la chica mientras nota como la expresión de Sesshoumaru cambia repentinamente

_-¿Pero qué dices? Rin, no seas necia_- le dice de repente muy enojado Sesshoumaru liberándola del abrazo y tomándola fuerte de los hombros _-no voy a estar tranquilo dejándote aquí sola_

-_Todo esto me pone de mal humor_- dice sincera Rin mirándola a la cara-_ ¿Por qué no puedes respetar mi decisión?_- comenta la chica soltándose de las manos de Sesshoumaru, desganada se levanta del sillón y va a su habitación para luego encender la computadora y checar el correo pendiente

Sesshoumaru solo espera en la puerta de la cocina viendo hacia la habitación de la chica comiendo una manzana de lo más tranquilo, después de terminar su manzana Sesshoumaru va a la habitación de Rin donde esta se encuentra viendo por la ventana, dejo de lado la computadora hace ya un buen rato, el albino atraviesa el umbral de la puerta y se recarga en la pared de brazos cruzados

_-No quiero tu lastima_ – dice de repente Rin logrando avivar los sentidos del albino, era cierto, había olvidado lo orgullosa que podía llegar a ser Rin, ella nunca quiere causar molestias y menos a el

_-¿Por qué piensas que es lastima lo que siento por ti?_ – le dice Sesshoumaru sin dejar su puesto

_-¿Porque un hombre apuesto y con dinero estaría conmigo, porque no quedarse con algo equivalente a él?-_ le pregunta la chica sin voltear a verlo, mientras que Sesshoumaru al escuchar eso siente el estomago revuelto, otra vez los complejos de Rin salen a flote

_-Rin_- dice Sesshoumaru despegándose de la pared para ir tras de su novia y rodearla con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos- _tú tienes muchas cualidades que me encantan, en ningún momento lo que siento por ti es lastima_ – le dice casi al oído mirando por la ventana

Sesshoumaru se aproxima sus labios al cuello de Rin haciéndola sentir mejor y estrechándola cálidamente

-_Te quiero proteger, aun y así sea de ti misma_ – le dice Sesshoumaru girándola hacia el levantándole el mentón con los dedos

Con la mirada vidriosa por las lágrimas y sorprendida por las palabras de Sesshoumaru rompe en llanto y sostiene su abdomen al sentir un leve dolor que le produce la herida

-_Tranquila- _le dice Sesshoumaru abrazándola y llevándola a la cama para que se tranquilice

-_Perdóname por ser así, se que quieres lo mejor para mi_- le dice ya más tranquila la ojimiel siendo abrazada por Sesshoumaru

-_No tengo por qué perdonarte, así eres tú, por eso te amo, porque eres una necia_ _lunática_ – le dice Sesshoumaru a la vez que le besa la mejilla

**Miércoles, seis de la mañana** Sesshoumaru despierta con Rin a un lado de él muy quieta con sus brazos cubriendo su abdomen respirando de forma tranquila, deseando que este momento se congelara por el resto de su vida pero eso era imposible, mantener a Rin con su rostro de ángel, por otro lado adora las muecas que hace cuando algo le disgusta, ahora tendrá que esperar a que se vuelva a hacer de noche para ver ese hermoso rostro lleno de serenidad, después de mirarla un buen rato el albino decide levantarse de la cama sin hacer ningún ruido para que ella pueda seguir descansando, en silencio se viste y sale del departamento para ir por la lap top al auto, aun tiene que hablar con su padre por teléfono pero ahora se encuentra atendiendo los pendientes con su secretaria Saya, cambiando algunas fechas y eliminando compromisos, se la pasa dando vueltas por la sala mientras su computadora enciende, desayuna algo ligero y prepara una taza de café para relajarse mientras escucha las noticias en la televisión

**Diez cuarenta de la mañana,** después de haber arreglado medio mundo en su oficina desde el teléfono y la computadora Sesshoumaru se aproxima a Rin quien de pronto se remueve en la cama, poco a poco abre sus ojos miel la chica tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, el frio de la habitación le hace recordar de pronto que en pocas semanas más será Navidad, Sesshoumaru que permanecía solo observándola se acerca a ella cuando ve que esta intenta incorporarse, la toma de la espalda y de un brazo con sumo cuidado para poder ayudarla pero esta se niega rotundamente

-_No, yo puedo sola_ – dice con voz queda la chica aun adormilada

-_Está bien_- dice al albino cediendo a la petición de la chica

El albino solo se reincorpora y espera a un lado de Rin a que esta se desperece y se levante de la cama, Sesshoumaru observa como se le dificulta salir de la cama pero finalmente se pone de pie a un lado de él, la chica camina despacio y llega a su guarda ropa, abre ese enorme armario viendo cada una de las prendas indecisa

-_Está haciendo fresco –_ le advierte Sesshoumaru caminando hacia el escritorio para recargarse en el

_-Me pondré unos pants_- dice muy quedo la chica tomando unos de color rosa – _Me voy a bañar_

_-Estaré en la sala_- le dice Sesshoumaru yendo detrás de ella

Rin camina con todo y su ropa al baño, ya adentro Rin batalla con la faja hasta que por fin la retira, se quita las prendas con cuidado mientras se entibia el agua de la regadera, entra a la regadera poco a poco deteniéndose de lo que encuentre para evitar caerse y así es como adolorida termina de bañarse, después de más de media hora Rin sale del baño peinando su larga cabellera con sumo cuidado, Sesshoumaru la nota muy pensativa desde que abre la puerta, se acerca a ella dejando de lado su laptop

_-¿Que tienes Rin?_- pregunta Sesshoumaru al ver a Rin salir del baño

_-Nada- _dice la chica yendo a su habitación para poder hacerse ella misma la curación de la herida y ponerse la faja frente al espejo

Adelantándose a Sesshoumaru la ojimiel cierra la puerta de la habitación para estar a solas, Rin continua con su camino hacia el espejo, lo mas abominable que pudo haber visto en ella, la enorme cicatriz a lo largo de su abdomen, las lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos una a una, mientras que continua curando la herida, termina de poner el parche y se coloca su faja nuevamente, baja la blusa que trae puesta y va a la puerta para abrirla, al salir se topa con Sesshoumaru recargado en el muro de al lado mirándola salir muy triste

_-¿Que paso Rin?-_ insiste el hombre sin dejar de cruzar sus brazos y al ver el rostro desencajado de la chica ablanda su facciones, para él a veces es desesperante la actitud taciturna de la chica, pero es ahora cuando ella requiere de toda su comprensión

_-Se ve horrible _– termina por decir la chica

_-¿Que se ve horrible? _– dice algo confundido el albino bajando su rostro hasta la altura de Rin

_-Mi abdomen – _dice asustada la chica abrazándose de pronto a Sesshoumaru

El albino al verla acercarse a él descruza sus brazos y la abraza con cuidado de no lastimarla aspirando el olor de su cabello

-_Ya no llores Rin_- le dice acariciándole la larga cabellera húmeda a la chica

-_Nunca me imagine tener que pasar por algo como esto _– dice la chica desahogando su pena apretando sus brazos alrededor de Sesshoumaru

_-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí… recuerda que la medicina está muy avanzada en estos días, hay cremas y demás cosas para desvanecer las cicatrices_ – le repite por segunda vez el albino para hacerla sentir mejor tratando de soportar el nudo en su garganta provocado por la pena de la chica en sus brazos

La ojimiel continúa llorando aun después de escuchar a Sesshoumaru, si bien es cierto lo que Sesshoumaru le dice, siente la necesidad de desahogarse con el llanto, montones de sentimientos reprimidos esos días se han logrado aliviar en los brazos de Sesshoumaru, es ahora cuando Sesshoumaru duda en salir de viaje

-"¿_Cómo es que te voy a dejar sola?_"- piensa al albino conmovido por la chica

**Jueves, doce del medio día,** estos dos días han pasado de lo más relajado en casa de su novia, ha estado al pendiente de la chica pero ahora vestido con su traje sastre en negro Sesshoumaru se tiene que despedir de Rin para cumplir con sus deberes laborales, según Rin iba a estar bien sola, pero el dudaba de que así fuera, con anticipación el día anterior fue a comprar varias cosas para llenar el refrigerador y la alacena de Rin, claro que con dinero de la chica, a como a estado estos últimos días, no acepta ni que la ayuden a levantarse del sillón

_-Regreso en diez días_- le dice Sesshoumaru abrazando a Rin

-_Espero que todo marche bien_- le dice la chica con ojos sombríos mirándolo desde su corta altura

-¿_Cuando es el retiro de punto? _

_-En tres días más_

_-¿Kouga va a venir a retirarlos?-_ pregunta confirmando lo que había dicho Kouga en el hospital

-_Si, en eso habíamos quedado_ – respira profundo la chica – _así que me voy a quedar encerrada el resto de los días _

_-Descansa mucho_- le dice sonriente el albino

_-Sí, amor… ¿en cuánto vengas me acompañaras al hospital para presentar mi renuncia? _

_-Si preciosa por cierto, por la incapacidad por parte de la empresa ya está todo arreglado, ya hice los pagos de los servicios ayer, así que no te tienes por qué preocupar de eso _

_-Gracias amor, pero no tenias por qué molestarte tanto _

_-No es molestia Rin - _le dice besándole los labios

Rin mira desde la ventana como el auto de Sesshoumaru se retira de la entrada del edificio, triste por su partida se retira de la ventana con lágrimas en sus cuencas, limpiándolas va a su habitación para seguir llorando

**Viernes, tres de la tarde, **con dificultad Rinavanza hacia la puerta para que dejen de tocar con tanta insistencia, al abrir la puerta se da cuenta de que es Sara, la ojimiel solo enarca la ceja confusa por la presencia de la modelo en su puerta

_-¿Donde está Sesshoumaru?-_ dice asomándose por encima de Rin sin dificultad al interior del departamento, ahí estaba su respuesta ¿qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo ella en su casa?

_-Salió de viaje_- responde paciente la chica al ser empujada levemente por Sara para que la deje pasar, a la ojimiel no le queda más que hacerse a un lado

_-¿Como dices?_ – vuelve a preguntar mientras entra literalmente hasta la cocina al no creer lo que le dice

_-Salió de viaje_

_-¿No está aquí? _

_-No, salió de viaje ayer por la mañana _

_-¿A donde fue? –_ insiste la chica acercándose peligrosamente a Rin

La ojimiel permanece observando cada uno de sus movimientos, su condición actual no le permite moverse con agilidad

_-No lo sé, creo que a Estados Unidos_ – le dice cansada de las manías de Sara

_-Gracias… a y tu enana, ayer fue la última vez que Sesshoumaru estuvo en tu casa, por que cuando regrese con el no vendrá contigo _

_-Haz lo que quieras-_ le dice Rin cerrando la puerta tras la chica fastidiada de que cada vez que se ven le diga lo mismo

**Sábado, once de la mañana** nuevamente es el timbre de la entrada el que la hace dejar la cama, no ha dejado de sonar desde hace un rato y ante la insistencia decide abrir, otra sorpresa frente a ella

_-¿Hiroshi?-_ pregunta más para sí misma _-¿qué haces aquí?_- dice Rin soltando la puerta

_-¿Puedo quedarme contigo por unos días? perdí mi empleo en Hokkaido… ya envié varias solicitudes en algunas compañías de aquí, solo estoy esperando a que me hablen, me he estado quedando a dormir en el auto desde ayer, pero me resulta muy incomodo _

_-¿Y Keisuke?-_ le cuestiona deteniéndose en la puerta_- ¿por qué no vas con él si dices que será solo por unos días? _

_-A… tuve un par de desacuerdos con él _

Rin mira a su hermano con un rostro diferente, se veía preocupado y ¿centrado? No iba a permitir que volvieran a desecharla de la forma en que lo hizo su familia meses atrás, por eso en cuanto algo no le gustara, estaría dispuesta a echarlo de su departamento

_-Está bien, pasa-_ dice la chica haciéndose a un lado_-_ ¿_cómo están mis papás?_

_-Perdón por no decírtelo… _

_-¿Que paso?-_ dice asustada la chica temiendo lo peor

_-Mi padre está algo delicado de salud y si vine a ti es porque no quiero inquietarlos, les dije que saldría de viaje unos días _

_-¿Pero que tiene?-_ pregunta preocupada la chica mientras camina hacia la cocina

-_Hace unos meses le detectaron hipertensión arterial, ya sabes que es muy terco, mamá batalla mucho con él para que se tome sus medicamentos_

_-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-_ le pregunta Rin mientras le indica que se siente en tanto que saca del refrigerador leche y galletas de la alacena

Hiroshi ve a Rin caminar con dificultad hacia la cocina, mientras plática de lo que le sucede al padre de estos mira con detenimiento los movimientos que hace la chica

_-¿Porque caminas así?-_ pregunta intrigado el chico sin dejar de verla

-_Ha… -_ exclama redondeando los ojos sin ánimos de revivir lo que paso días atrás -_es una larga historia_

_-Tampoco te ves de muy buen color ¿Te pasó algo? No me digas que te dieron un mal golpe en tus prácticas de Karate-_ le dice de manera graciosa haciendo un par de movimientos al aire mientras se acerca a donde Rin sirve un par de vasos con leche

Rin suelta una risilla al escuchar hablar a su hermano así, hacia mucho que no lo veía y de una manera u otra extrañaba ese sentido del humor que lo caracterizaba fuera de los malos comentarios que le dirigía

_-Hace mucho que no practico Karate_- dice la chica dejando de reír- _solo voy al gimnasio de vez en cuando_- la chica respira profundo mientras le entrega el vaso de leche a Hiroshi – _tuve un accidente hace unos días_

_-¿Qué paso?-_ pregunta dejando de lado el vaso poniendo toda su atención en su hermana

-_Fue un accidente automovilístico, me extirparon el bazo_- responde de la manera más simple la chica

_-¿Pero por qué no nos avisaron?_

_-Según se al que le avisaron fue a Keisuke pero ya lo conoces _

_-Ese imbécil-_ dice muy enojado apretando el vaso en su mano

_-Ya estoy bien, mírame-_ dice tratando de minimizar lo acontecido hace unos días

_-Menos mal _

Hiroshi toma de su vaso y mira hacia la televisión, ve a un chico de cabellera platina y mirada oscura y a Rin abrazados en un retrato

_-A, el es Sesshoumaru, es mi novio _– dice Rin al verlo ensimismado con el retrato

_-¿Y dónde está tu novio?- _pregunta con tono brusco Hiroshi

_-Salió de viaje, regresa en unos días más, pero si te ve aquí cuando regrese, lo más seguro es que se enoje mucho _

_-¿Te refieres a por lo que paso con mis padres? _

_-Hasta ahora él es mi único apoyo moral que tengo, me ha estado respaldando todo este tiempo_- dice nostálgica la chica al recordar cada momento que ha pasado con él soportando sus caprichos y tolerando sus cambios de humor

_-No te preocupes, en cuanto me avisen de algún empleo me iré, para cuando regrese tu novio ya no estaré aquí, te estaré muy agradecido por todo _– le dice su hermano tomándole de la mano

Rin solo se sonríe y se suelta de ese agarre de manera delicada, su hermano no tenía la culpa de lo que a ella le pasaba, solo que esa era su suerte y si las cosas tenían que ser así ella lo aceptaría, eso y cualquier cosa que viniera mas delante

* * *

Aqui les dejo este capitulo para que lo disfruten antes de navidad deseandoles a todos que se la pasen bien en estas fiestas y que tengan un feliz año nuevo para que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad

LOS QUIERO MUCHO A TODOS

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEERLO

ATTE: Rin Tsuki


	24. Ser fuerte

**Desconocidos**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 24**

**Ser fuerte **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Hace mucho que no es ella misma, hace mucho que no sabe que es sonreír ampliamente, hace mucho que su vida cambio de rumbo, hace mucho que no se pregunta ¿qué hubiera pasado si…? La verdad es que ya ni eso le importa, ella vive la vida con el paso del reloj, caminando los minutos con pasividad, esperando las horas con paciencia y los días con fe en que todo va a cambiar

**Noviembre **

**Lunes, once de la mañana**, fría mañana se siente en Tokio ya cerca de medio mes sigue pensativa a la orilla de su cama aun sin saber cómo es que todo en su vida ha ido cambiando tanto como para que tuviera que pasar lo de hace semanas, lo que si era cierto y le quedaba claro era que odiaba el frio por eso evitaba salir en esos días pero es ahora que le es fastidioso seguir encerrada en esa habitación que solo la hace sentir inútil, ve sus manos que caen por encima de sus piernas, desde que tiene uso de razón sus manos y pies eran tan fríos como una paleta helada que hasta dolía definitivamente ya no aguantaba más, se pone de pie y camina hacia la sala donde se hermano se encuentra viendo el televisor, este al ver a su hermana salir la observa más seria de lo normal

-_Llamare a Kouga para avisarle que iré a que me revise- _dice de pronto la chica

_-¿No habías dicho que el vendría? _

_-Sí, lo sé_- dice Rin bajando la vista

_-Tienes ganas de salir ¿verdad?-_ pregunta Hiroshi levantándose de su lugar

A lo que la chica solo responde asintiendo con el celular en la mano, ese enclaustro no le está ayudando en nada, es así como ayudada por Hiroshi, Rin pudo llegar al hospital para retirar los puntos de su herida, esa marca de batalla que quisiera olvidar, ese día se dio cuenta de la faceta amable de su hermano Hiroshi, aun para ella era extraño verlo tan atento con ella como nunca en su vida, siempre ha confiado mucho en la gente, esta vez no quisiera equivocarse con su hermano, ahora esperan fuera del consultorio de Kouga

_-Debimos esperar a que fuera a la casa_ – le dice Hiroshi ya algo fastidiado por la esperar

-_Sale muy tarde de aquí, además tenía ganas de salir a tomar aire fresco_ – dice Rin con la vista clavada en el suelo

Después de varios minutos se escuchan pasos por el otro lado del pasillo, ve a Kouga dar la vuelta con su bata blanca, mientras que este al ver a Rin se apresura a llegar con ella extrañado por la persona que la acompaña

_-Rin, que necia eres_- le dice Kouga reprendiéndola con la mirada endurecida

_-¿Tú también regañándome? con mi hermano sobra y basta_- le dice esta encaminándose a la puerta apretando la mirada

_-A con que tu eres el hermano de Rin-_ se le escucha molesto a Kouga deteniendo la marcha de la chica que al darse la vuelta se da cuenta de la mirada asesina de Kouga

_-Minamoto Hiroshi- _se presenta este dándole la mano para saludarlo, pero al ver la negativa de Kouga enseguida capta el desagrado del joven médico _– no fui avisado en su momento del accidente de Rin_ – explica el chico mientras observa a Rin recargándose en la pared

-_Ya paso y estoy bien, ¿podemos pasar?_ – interviene con voz severa la chica dando por terminada la conversación ya que lo que menos quiere es que comiencen a pelear por algo que ya paso

Ambos chicos simplemente guardan silencio mientras entran al consultorio, Kouga se adelanta y ayuda a Rin a subir a la mesa de exploración mientras que Hiroshi se dirige a la ventana para no interrumpir la labor de Kouga

_-Y a todo esto ¿dónde está Sesshoumaru? _– pregunta serio Kouga mientras ayuda a Rin a descubrir su abdomen

_-Salió de viaje _– dice la chica ladeando la cabeza a la pared

_-¿Y se atrevió a dejarte sola?_– inquiere Kouga molesto - _el sabia el estado en que estabas no debió de hacerlo_- sigue reprendiendo duramente, eso le enojaba de sobremanera

_-No estoy sola, Hiroshi se está quedando en mi departamento _– dice tranquila la chica aminorando la situación en tanto que Hiroshi escucha atento la conversación de estos dos

_-Menos mal-_ dice de pronto tratando de guardar la compostura- _he terminado, por cierto Rin una de tus compañeras tiene un suéter tuyo, al parecer lo dejaste olvidado en la estación en tu ultima guardia_ – recuerda de pronto Kouga al mismo tiempo que ayuda a Rin a incorporarse - _a y Rin, si se te ofrece algo… lo que sea… no dudes en llamarme _– le habla a la chica mirándola a los ojos

_-No dudare, gracias por todo Kouga_- dice ella algo nerviosa por la manera tan profunda en que es observada por Kouga

_-Hasta pronto Rin-_ dice el médico dejando de sostener la mano de Rin

De lejos Hiroshi se mantiene al margen de todo esto y por lo que ve será mejor no entrometerse, era claro para el que su hermana estaba siendo cortejada por el médico y sin decir ni una palabra sale antes que ellos dos, de camino por su suéter Rin parecía distraída hasta que el decidió hablar, después de esto, en casa Rin prefirió ir a descansar mientras que su hermano salió al recibir la llamada de su novia

**Martes, cinco de la tarde,** intranquila se revuelve en la cama, solo intentaba descansar de pronto la ojimiel se levanta y va al comedor con un montón de papeles en las manos, mira cada uno a detalle aprovechando que Hiroshi ha salido a una entrevista de trabajo, aun no puede creer que su mayor entrada de dinero que era su trabajo en el hospital se haya acabado de la noche a la mañana, comienza a hacer cuentas de esos papeles, recibos, la renta y otros gastos le comienzan a preocupar hasta para ella sonaba tonto que se tuviera que preocupar por cosas como esa siendo ella la novia de uno de los empresarios más importantes de Japón

_-"No, no puedo estar dependiendo de Sesshoumaru así como así"-_ piensa la chica mordiendo la uña de su pulgar

Mira de nuevo la suma de sus gastos, apenas y tiene para sobrevivir tres meses sin preocupaciones, no le va a quedar de otra más que apretarse el cinturón y seguir dando clases en la facultad

**Dos semanas después **

**Jueves, Siete treinta de la mañana,** los días pasaron más rápido de lo que pensaba, ahora aparca su auto en la entrada del edificio donde vive Rin, todo el camino se la paso pensando en la chica, no quiso avisarle que ya estaba de regreso para que fuera una sorpresa y eso le emocionaba aun mas, ver el rostro de su princesa iluminado al verlo y con todas esas cosas en su cabeza sigue su camino hacia la puerta de la ojimiel, Sesshoumaru saca las llaves que Rin le dio antes de irse y con destreza la introduce en la cerradura, fue un viaje largo y está cansado, lo único que quiere es descansar en la cama junto a su novia, oler el perfume de su cabello mientras duerme y abrazarla para sentir su tersa piel, dejando las maletas en la entrada cierra la puerta y entra directo a la habitación de la chica para darle la sorpresa, ve la puerta entreabierta y en silencio la abre, sus orbes se abren como platos al darse cuenta de la presencia de dos bultos en la cama bajo las sabanas, siente como el calor en su rostro le quema y las nauseas le invaden de pronto, su primer impulso es encender la luz y después pegar tremendo grito que se escucha por todo el edificio

-_Rin_ – grita el albino dando un par de pasos al interior de la habitación

El albino observa como la pareja en la cama se levanta viendo en primer plano a un hombre moreno de cabello oscuro incorporándose tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz recién encendida pero más grande es su sorpresa es al ver que la chica a su lado definitivamente no es Rin

_-¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?_ – dice enojado, confundido y a la vez aliviado de no ver a Rin ahí endureciendo la mirada

-_Ha, tú debes de ser el novio de Rin_ – dice Hiroshi despreocupado rascándose la nuca reconociendo al hombre de cabellos plateados con el seño fruncido

En la otra habitación, la ojimiel escucha el grito de su novio haciéndola despertar precipitadamente pero al no ver a nadie en su puerta va a la de ha lado, con pereza se incorpora en la cama mientras que por su cabeza pasan terribles cosas, nunca había escuchado gritar así a Sesshoumaru en tanto que en la otra habitación Hiroshi se pone de pie mientras que la chica en la cama se incorpora y se cubre bien con las sabanas

-_Es mi hermano Hiroshi y su novia Kyoko_- dice Rin a espaldas de Sesshoumaru y antes de que se moleste mas –_se irán mañana, Hiroshi ya encontró trabajo y esta tarde se irán a revisar su nuevo departamento_

_-Rin_- dice sencillamente el albino volteando a ver a su novia en su pijama rosada

A paso lento Rin llega a donde Sesshoumaru y lo toma de la mano para luego guiarlo en silencio y sin oposición por parte de este a la habitación de ha lado donde se encontraba ella hace unos momentos, extrañaba esas delicadas y frías manos

-_¿Qué te pasa a ti?- _pregunta Sesshoumaru muy enojado después de cerrar la puerta

_-¿Porque me dices eso?_ – le cuestiona ahora ella confundida

_-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a tu hermano vivir aquí después de lo que te hizo?_- le dice Sesshoumaru levantando cada vez más la voz

De pronto Rin recuerda las palabras de Hiroshi antes de irse de Tokio con sus padres, pero tampoco podía dejarlo a la deriva cuando iba a ella a pedir su ayuda, respira hondo, no sabía que Sesshoumaru llegaría hoy, simplemente la tomo de sorpresa

-_Tienes razón, pero es mi hermano, perdió su trabajo hace dos semanas_- explica la chica brevemente haciéndose calor con las manos

_-¿Tus padres saben de eso?_ – pregunta el chico recargándose en un par de cajas tras el

-_No, no queríamos que se alarmaran, papá no está bien de salud y Hiroshi los está apoyando económicamente-_ dice la chica sentándose en la cama para poder seguir hablado más tranquila

_-¿Qué hay de tu hermano Keisuke? _

_-Al parecer Hiroshi y el tuvieron una discusión, Hiroshi no me quiso hablar de eso y yo ya no insistí _

_-¿No se hablan?_- dice aun dudando de la presencia de Hiroshi

_-Nada por lo que se_

_-Solo espero que este diciendo la verdad Rin_- dice finalmente el albino al ver bostezando a la chica

Después de esto respira aun más hondo y descruza sus brazos en tanto que Rin se recuesta en la cama y se abraza a la almohada dispuesta a seguir durmiendo, no cabía duda que el que se llevo una sorpresa fue solo el

_-Te ves muy pálida _– dice el albino de pronto

_-Estoy bien, solo me falta salir un poco más al sol, pero ha estado haciendo mucho frío _– se justifica la chica

_-¿Izayoi ha venido a verte? _

_-No-_ dice dudosa la chica- _¿porque… tenía que hacerlo? _

_-Quedo de venir a darte la vuelta_

_-Tu padre es el que me ha estado marcando para saber cómo estoy y si necesito algo, por cierto vino hace dos días con Inuyasha_

_-¿Por que hasta ahora te vio Inuyasha? _

_-Era yo la que no quería que me viera así, tu padre fue el que insistió y a todo esto... ¿Cuándo llegaste?_

_-Hoy, deje las maletas en la entrada, iré por ellas-_ dice el albino para después salir de la habitación

Ya de regreso observa a Rin con los ojos cerrados, lo más seguro es que este dormida, coloca la maleta en la orilla de cama y saca ropa cómoda para vestirse, en cuanto termina se mete en la cama y abraza a Rin a él haciendo que esta deje la almohada, no cabía duda de que se sentía feliz de tener a Sesshoumaru de regreso con ella, extrañaba de sobremanera esos fuertes brazos que la rodean cuando peor se siente y ese olor que la vuelve loca, pero no puede evitar pensar en lo que paso los dios posteriores a su partida, por primera vez externa lo que podría quedarse en su mente por siempre

_-Tu amiga Sara estuvo aquí _– dice de repente Rin abriendo los ojos

_-¿Que vino a hacer?_- pregunta con calma el albino colocando su barbilla en el hombro de la ojimiel

_-Vino a preguntar por ti un día después de que saliste de viaje, al parecer no sabía que habías salido del país-_ explica la chica

_-¿Regresó? _

_-No, desde ese día no la he visto y por lo que dijo… pensé que te había ido a buscar y que… tu y ella-_ dice cabizbaja

_-Al parecer solo lo dijo para ver como reaccionabas _

_-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No fue? _

_-Si no me dices no me doy cuenta de eso_- habla tranquilo el albino

_-Estaba preocupada Sesshoumaru_

_-Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por eso_- le dice besándole la mejilla_- conozco a Sara y sé que es capaz de todo, pero por que la conozco y sé cómo es no regresaría con ella ni vuelta a nacer _

_-Perdóname, no debí dudar de ti_- dice la chica apegando su mejilla a la de Sesshoumaru

_-No tengo que perdonarte nada Rin, pero en cambio tu nunca dudes que eres lo más importante para mi_

_-No lo hare, amor tengo sueño, vamos a dormir, debes estar cansado por el viaje _

Sesshoumaru se acomoda en la cama sin dejar de abrazar a su novia que de la misma manera se acomoda entre los brazos de su novio

-_Tu hermano y su noviecita deberían de estar durmiendo en esta cama tan pequeña _– se queja el albino

_-Amor, ya duérmete, además no avísate que venias_- reprocha la chica

_-Quería darte una sorpresa_- dice por lo bajo el albino apretando los dientes

_-¿Sorpresa? Sorpresa la que te llevaste tú_- dice burlona la chica llevándose las manos al abdomen para no lastimarse por la risa

-_No te rías, no fue divertido_ – dice serio el albino yendo hasta el rostro de la chica que no deja de reír

-_Te amo_- le dice la chica tomando el rostro de su novio entre sus manos para besarlo

-_Yo también te amo preciosa_- le responde volviendo a besar sus tibios labios

Y cada vez mas profundiza en el beso hasta quedar encima de ella acorralándola entre sus brazos, poco a poco le recorre el cuello con los labios besando cada centímetro de él, Rin mete sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Sesshoumaru y lo recorre con desesperación

-_Te extrañe mucho_ – dice la chica

-_Yo más preciosa_- dice mientras continúa besándola en los labios- _te veo y me dan ganas de devorarte, tocar cada centímetro de tu piel_

_-Hazme el amor Sesshoumaru_- le dice suplicante ante las palabras del albino robando sus labios asiéndose a él con desesperación

Mientras que en la otra habitación Hiroshi es despertado por segunda ocasión, esta vez por Kyoko que le ha estado dando vueltas a este asunto desde que vio a Sesshoumaru en la puerta de la habitación

-_Así que tu hermana sale con ese chico de dinero_ – menciona la chica mientras observa el techo

_-Si_ – contesta apenas audible el chico por la posición en la que esta acostado

_-¿Entonces porque vive en un lugar como este?_ – pregunta sin comprender las razones de su cuñada

_-Rin siempre ha sido muy… modesta y nunca ha dependido de nadie_ - explica breve Hiroshi poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza y saliendo en defensa de su hermana

_-Si yo fuera ella aprovecharía al máximo a ese hombre_- dice ingenua la chica sin dejar de ver el techo- _haría que me comprara una casa, un coche…_

_-Ya cállate Kyoko_- dice desganado cubriéndose completamente con la frazada mientras Kyoko continua despierta

Ahora desnudos los dos, Sesshoumaru y Rin continúan besándose debajo de las sabanas tocando cada rincón de su cuerpo con calma y deleitándose de sus cuerpos hasta que Sesshoumaru vuelve a llevar a Rin debajo de su cuerpo tomando a Rin con cuidado mientras esta recibe al albino entre sus piernas sintiendo su endurecido miembro rozar la entrada de su vagina sintiendo como es penetrada lentamente disfrutando cada centímetro de su longitud dentro de ella mientras que Sesshoumaru no deja de rozar su labios con los de la ojimiel

-_Eres deliciosa-_ le dice al oído el albino

_-¿Se siente bien amor?_ – demanda la chica con la voz entrecortada

-_De maravilla_- dice mientras comienza el vaivén de sus caderas entre las de Rin

Extasiada hunde su cabeza en la almohada placiendo el miembro de Sesshoumaru en ella sintiendo los platinados cabellos de él sobre su pecho mientras que Sesshoumaru trata de moderar sus gruñidos para no ser delatado ante la visita en la otra habitación, toma los pechos de la chica y los besa hasta la cima la penetra con más fuerza viendo en el rostro de la chica el placer ahogando sus gemidos en la boca de Sesshoumaru el cual continua cada vez más rápido con su vaivén hasta estremecer su cuerpo sobre ella cada quien acallando sus bocas con el roce de sus rostros que solo hacen aspavientos

**Cuatro de la tarde**, la fría mañana transcurrió en silencio dando paso a la fresca tarde de ese Noviembre, de una de las habitaciones sale Kyoko quien ya se encuentra vestida para salir, ahora mismo se encuentra esperando a Hiroshi a que acabe de vestirse, la chica pelinegra va a la sala y enciende el televisor para acabar con ese silencio, con más detenimiento observa el retrato de la pareja sobre la televisión

_-Vaya que sí es guapo el novio de mi cuñada_- dice para sí la chica yendo de nuevo al sillón para seguir esperando- _aunque viéndolo bien, el parece un monstruo a lado de Rin_

_-Y es un monstruo, pero cuida de Rin… no la deja sola _– dice Hiroshi saliendo de la habitación camino a la cajonera para sacar las llaves de su auto

_-Tienes razón –_ dice Kyoko terminando de alistar su cabello sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refiere su novio

Deja de mirarlo y sus ojos se detienen en el fondo del departamento viendo que de la otra habitación se ve salir al albino con cara de pocos amigos dejando muda nuevamente a Kyoko que aun no puede creer lo imponente que es su presencia mientras Hiroshi suena las llaves llamando la atención de Sesshoumaru

-_Vamos de salida, iremos a ver el departamento donde viviremos Kyoko y yo_– dice Hiroshi tomando la mano de Kyoko – _podrías decirle a Rin por favor no quiero despertarla, lleva días sin dormir bien _

Sesshoumaru solo lo escucha y asiente mientras va de paso a la cocina por algo de desayunar aunque ya no es hora, lo ultimo dicho por Hiroshi lo hace pensar un poco por lo que ha pasado la chica estos últimos días, para cuando vuelve a voltear solo ve la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, de regreso a la habitación lleva un par de vasos con leche caliente y varias piezas de pan en otro plato

_-Rin, toma_- dice Sesshoumaru mientras espera a que esta se acomode en la cama

_-¿Hiroshi y Kyoko ya se fueron?-_ pregunta la chica tomando el vaso con leche mientras que Sesshoumaru coloca las piezas de pan a un lado de la cama

_-Si-_ dice Sesshoumaru sentado frente a Rin al borde de la cama _– acompáñame a mi casa para dejar las maletas e ir por ropa limpia, pienso quedarme aquí para estar al pendiente de ti _

-¿_En serio?_- exclama emocionada -_Está bien amor, espero que Inuyasha esté ahí, tengo muchas ganas de verlo_- dice sin más la chica tratando de terminar su desayuno mientras Sesshoumaru observa lo contenta que se puso con solo escuchar esto

-_Ese enano_- dice sonriendo mientras se adelanta a tomar una ducha

**Siete de la noche**, ahora con ropa deportiva en color amarillo Rin termina de alistar su coleta alta mientras Sesshoumaru la ve arreglarse desde el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, escrutando cada facción de la chica

-_Te ves muy linda_ – le dice el albino con una sonrisa apenas perceptible por la chica

-_Gracias-_ le responde sonriendo ampliamente

-_Ya te ves mejor_ -

-_Debo confesar que me sentía triste_ – dice la chica bajando la vista

-_Me hacías mucha falta Rin_ – dice Sesshoumaru yendo a la ojimiel

_-A mi también_- dice abrazándose a su novio frente al espejo

_-Démonos prisa o se nos hará de noche en el camino_- dice mientras besa la mejilla de Rin

La ojimiel se acomoda su bolso y se dirige a la entrada junto con Sesshoumaru, al llegar a casa del albino este toma sus maletas en la derecha y toma a Rin de la mano con la izquierda, ambos entran tranquilamente pero esa tranquilidad es rota por el grito de recibimiento de Sara

-_Qué bueno que ya estas de regreso Sesshoumaru_- dice en voz alta la modelo mientras se da la libertad de hacer a un lado a Rin de manera poco cortes que la deja en el suelo mientras abraza a Sesshoumaru haciéndolo soltar las maletas y la mano de Rin

Aturdida aun en el suelo la ojimiel siente como sus ojos se mojan de lagrimas que no la dejan ver arriba, esa rabia se contiene en su garganta y lo único que hace es quedarse callada sintiendo como el mundo se detenía en ese momento hasta que vio esos ojos dorados frente a ella mirarla preocupado

* * *

**HOOOOOLA A TODOS EN ESPECIAL A YUKISTAR Y LADY ANETE QUE RECIEN HAN MANDADO REVIEWS, TAMBIEN A BLACK YUE, LALA CHAN, KAITOULUCIFER, INUYKAG4RVER GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE EL FIC DE CADENAS ME DA MUCHO GUSTO SABER QUE ES DE SU AGRADO LO QUE ESCRIBO**

**ESTA VEZ VREO QUE SI ME EXTRALIMITE EN LA DEMORA, (CASI TRES MESES, SORRY) **

**SIENTO MUCHO QUE TENGAN QUE ESPERAR TANTO POR UN NUEVO CAPITULO, LO UNICO QUE LES PIDO ES PACIENCIA, TRATO DE HACER TODO LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO ESPERANDO SIEMPRE QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTE LO QUE PUBLIQUE PARA USTEDES, UNA DISCULPA POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA, APENAS ESTOS DIAS ME ESTUVE DANDO CUENTA DE ALGUNOS ERRORES EN LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES NO FUERON TAN GRAVES PERO SI DAN PENA JAJAJAJAJA**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO Y ESPERO NO DEMORAR TANTO ESTA VEZ Y PASENSELA BIEN, SEAN FELICES Y AMENCE MUCHO...**

**ATTE **

**Rin Tsuki **


	25. Fuerza Rin

**Desconocidos**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 25**

**Fuerza Rin**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Desde que regreso había notado algo diferente en ella, pero lo dejo pasar, su ánimo cambiaba tanto como las fases de la luna, esa mañana miraba cada cabello fuera de lugar en su rostro mientras esperaba a que despertara pero era la misma que hace semanas, ¿porque tenía que ser así? no lo comprendía, en ocasiones era tan distante como el astro nocturno y en otras era tan cercana como las sabanas de su cama, siempre tenía en su cabeza esa comparativa pero no por eso dejaba de amarla…

**Jueves ocho de la noche**, todo había pasado tan rápido que no vio venir esto, no pudo evadir la mano de Sara quien le dio un ligero aventón que no fue muy fuerte pero suficiente como para dejarla en el suelo mientras Sara aprovechaba para abrazarse a Sesshoumaru, había golpeado su espalda contra la puerta de la entrada y luego al suelo en milésimas de segundo que ella vio en cámara lenta, le dolía su abdomen más que su trasero y le estaba costando trabajo respirar con normalidad, el albino al darse cuenta se suelta como puede de ella y ayuda a su novia a levantarse, enojado hace a un lado a Sara y baja a la altura de Rin para tomarla de la espalda, lo único que Rin ve son los ojos del albino que la miran con preocupación buscándole la mirada y en cuanto se topan sus miradas se puede cerciorar de que todo está bien, instantes después deja de mirar a la ojimiel para dedicarle una fulminante mirada a Sara

_-¿Que no ves que Rin aun está convaleciente?-_ le grita Sesshoumaru encolerizado a Sara que no hace más que tratar de ocultar su sonrisa detrás de sus manos a espaldas del albino, gesto que no nota Sesshoumaru – _ten más cuidado Sara_

_-Perdón no me fije ¿estás bien Rin?_- dice la chica sin el mas mínimo interés en la caída

_-¿Que sucede?-_ dice Izayoi llegando hasta ellos con Inuyasha de la mano hasta la entrada

_-¿Que paso con Rin-chan? ¿Por qué esta en el suelo Ani-san?_- pregunta Inuyasha aproximándose a Rin y tocándole el hombro a la chica

-_Rin ¿estás bien?-_ dice Sesshoumaru en su usual tono frio sin prestar atención a los recién llegados

_-¿Que paso Rin_?- vuelve a preguntar Izayoi

-_Nada Izayoi-sama, perdí un poco el equilibrio_ – habla la chica aminorando lo sucedido

_-Rin, no digas tonterías_- le reprende Sesshoumaru haciéndola encoger los hombros- _Sara la empujo_ – suelta el albino

_-No seas mentiroso_- replica Sara- _solo no medí mis fuerzas, es que estoy tan feliz de verte_- dice la mujer con una sonrisa recargando sus manos en las rodillas para estar a la altura de los dos

Fastidiado rueda los ojos y busca la mirada de Rin que aun sigue en el suelo, con sumo cuidado Sesshoumaru ayuda a Rin a ponerse de pie que no deja de tocarse el abdomen y la otra mano se la lleva al rostro

_-¿Te mareaste? _– pregunta Sesshoumaru casi al oído de la ojimiel

_-Un poco-_ responde en voz baja pero casi no termina de decir esto cuando siente como es elevada en el aire por los brazos de Sesshoumaru quien la lleva de inmediato al sillón

Sesshoumaru la deposita en el fino mueble y no puede más que sentirse culpable por lo que le acaba de pasar, aunque no cabe duda que le tomo por sorpresa el recibimiento de Sara, de rodillas frente a Rin le acomoda el cabello para verla y la hace que se recargue en el sillón para después sentarse a lado de ella

-_Rin, ¿hijo…?-_ se escucha al fondo de la sala

Es Inutaishio quien va entrando y el ver a su hijo allí lo toma por sorpresa

_-Pensé que regresabas pasado mañana_- menciona Inutaishio a lado de Izayoi

_-Termine antes de lo previsto_ – dice sin entrar en detalles el albino

-_Vaya si tenias prisa en regresar_ – le contesta Inutaishio y después dirige su mirada hacia Rin a lo que no puede evitar comentar _– Rin, palideciste ¿paso algo?_- dice encaminándose hacia esta que solo pone su mano en la frente, le daba pena crear tanto alboroto por su estado aunque no debía dudar que se sentía mal

_-Estoy bien, solo me falto el aire por un instante_ – explica la chica con los labios blancos

_-Sara la empujo_- dice Sesshoumaru muy serio sin voltear a ver a Sara

_-Eso no es cierto_- continúa diciendo la chica como un berrinche- _no fue mi intención_

_-Ya dejen de pelear, solo fue un accidente_ – interviene Izayoi yendo a un lado de Sara para sentarse juntas en el sofá de en frente

_-Sara…_ - le llama Sesshoumaru volviéndose a verla con más seriedad

_-¿Si Sesshoumaru?_ – inquiere la chica de manera coqueta por el repentino cambio de tono del albino

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_ pregunta el albino poniéndose de pie

-_Sara se ha estado quedando aquí_- les comenta Izayoi a lo que Rin simplemente siente como se forma un nudo en el estomago -_La pobre ha tenido que cambiarse de casa, al parecer el barrio no es muy seguro y mientras habilitan su nueva casa se quedara aquí _

_-Espero no ser una molestia-_ menciona Sara tomándole la mano a Izayoi

-_Para nada_- responde Izayoi tomándola de la mano- _Rin, Sesshoumaru ¿tienen hambre?_

_-¿Ya cenaron?_ – pregunta el albino sentándose a un lado de Rin

-_Aun no, pero acompáñenme_ – dice Izayoi levantándose de su sitio para guiarlos al comedor principal

El albino ayuda a Rin a ponerse de pie y en silencio ambos caminan hasta el comedor tomados de la mano tras Sara e Izayoi

_-Rin- chan, ¿te quedaras a jugar?-_ pregunta emocionado el pequeño Inuyasha que toma del pantalón a Rin deteniéndola

-_Claro Inuyasha, ya tenía ganas de venir a tu casa_ – dice con voz muy suave la chica tomando la mano de Inuyasha haciéndolo que avance junto con ellos

Ya todos en la mesa esperan a que los platos sean servidos, la ojimiel toma un poco del agua de la copa y respira hondo pero aun así ese minúsculo dolor en el costado izquierdo no se iba, en tanto los demás estaban a mitad de una conversación que no le llama en lo mas mínimo la atención a ella hasta que escucha algo que la inquieta

_-Sí, voy a trabajar en la publicidad del nuevo producto que saldrá a la venta-_ se escucha la voz de Sara

_-¿Ganaste la convocatoria?_- pregunta aun con duda Sesshoumaru

_-Claro- _dice contenta la morena- _¿qué creías? que tu papá me había ayudado, Inutaishio-sama es muy estricto_- dice apretando los labios

Y ahí estaba otro malestar para el estomago de la ojimiel, en este momento solo siente como sus estomago se derrite del coraje en tanto que Sesshoumaru solo hace una mueca apenas perceptible y se reserva sus comentarios, definitivamente esto había acabado con su apetito, sin embargo la cena trascurre en calma sin una palabra de Rin y miradas de reojo de Sesshoumaru para ella, al terminar la cena todos se levantan de la mesa y van a la sala excepto Izayoi quien lleva a Inuyasha a dormir, se la paso toda la cena cabeceando siendo despertado por su madre

-_Pero mami_- replica el pequeño de la mano de su madre

-_Es hora de dormir_ – dice Izayoi tomando en brazos a Inuyasha

-_Pero iba a jugar con Rin-chan_ – dice el pequeño recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Izayoi

_-Ve a dormir Inuyasha, otro día jugamos, yo también estoy un poco cansada_ – le dice Rin tocándole la frente

-_Está bien_ – dice desanimado el pequeño cerrando los ojos

Mientras caminaban hacia la sala Rin toma su distancia de los demás y jala a Sesshoumaru de la camisa para hablarle en voz baja

_-¿Me trajiste aquí para que me dieran esa gran noticia en mi cara?-_ le dice en voz baja Rin a Sesshoumaru

-_Me acabo de enterar Rin, ¿qué quieres que haga?-_ dice serio el albino sentándose a un lado de Rin en el sofá

-_En fin, creo que lo que ella haga aquí es lo menos que me debería de interesar_- dice por lo bajo Rin jalando aire hasta sus pulmones mientras el albino escucha lo dicho por la ojimiel y lo que más le ha impresionado es el tono en el que habla, desde que regreso pareciera estar con una Rin muy diferente a la que había hace unas semanas

En tanto el postre estaba comenzando a ser servido, Izayoi no demora mucho en regresar para comenzar con la larga platica en la que solo intervinieron Izayoi y Sara y en contadas ocasiones Inutaishio y Sesshoumaru, la ojimiel continuaba mirando el adorno de la mesa del centro concentrada en la nada y a la vez pensando en lo que hará a partir del lunes, al principio la conversación se centro en el viaje que hizo Sesshoumaru pero después las única protagonista fue Sara que hablo de su corto viaje a París donde su madre vivía y la más interesada en la plática fue Izayoi que compartía con ella varias anécdotas de cuando joven

-_Disculpen voy al tocador –_ dice Rin después de tres horas de solo escuchar avanzando a paso lento seguida por la mirada de Sesshoumaru

Ya en el tocador, se miro en el espejo un largo rato y se lavo las manos largo rato, no tenía ganas de regresar ahí, después de salir del baño aprovecha para ir a la cocina y poder tomar algo de agua, más tarde encontró el pastel del que comieron hace unos momentos en el refrigerador y tomo de él una rebanada con toda tranquilidad, la chica come sin prisa pasando así varios minutos en ese lugar, sola…

-_Tenía hambre_- dice la chica al ver a Sesshoumaru recargado en la puerta de la cocina con ese porte que caracteriza al albino

_-¿Te aburriste?-_ pregunta el chico despegándose de ese lugar

-_Debo aceptar que no estaba de humor para venir acá, pero pensé que al llegar estaría mejor-_ dice la chica terminando de degustar la pieza de pastel

-_No pensé que ella estuviera viviendo aquí, de haberlo sabido ni siquiera te hubiera traído_ – dice Sesshoumaru mientras se sienta frente a Rin mirándola servirse jugo en el vaso de ha lado

-_En una semana más regresare a la facultad para dar clases_- dice de repente para cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación

_-¿Y tú trabajo en la empresa?_ – pregunta contrariado el chico adivinando un poco a lo que quiere llegar la chica, desde que paso lo del accidente lo que él tenía en mente era verla más tiempo en la oficina y no solo por las tardes

-_Creo que solo seguiré yendo en las tardes y descansare los fines de semana, renuncie al mi trabajo en el hospital hace una semana_- dice la chica solo para confirmar lo que el albino pensaba

-_Si es por dinero no quiero que te preocupes_- dice muy hosco Sesshoumaru

-_No necesito que estés sobre mis deudas Sesshoumaru_– dice Rin a la vez que trata de controlarse tomando de su jugo y poniéndose de pie notando muy bien el tono de Sesshoumaru

_-¿Porque no quieres que te ayude? –_ pregunta severo el albino mientras la observa depositar los platos en la tarja haciendo que esta se encoja en hombros

-_Solo… no me sentiría bien_ – dice Rin volteando a verlo de lado ocultando un poco el pánico en su rostro ante el tono en el que le sigue hablando

Mientras que Sesshoumaru a sabiendas de lo orgullosa que es Rin decide callar y dejarla que haga lo que quiere, suspira derrotado a sus espaldas, esta conversación solo los llevaría a discutir y lo que menos quiere es molestarla por algo como eso pero no podía dudar que aun le exasperaba esa forma de ser por parte de ella pero se prometió a si mismo protegerla aun así sea de sí misma

-_Mi hermano Hiroshi se casara en seis meses con Kyoko_ – dice de pronto la chica para acallar el silencio, sacando así de sus pensamientos a Sesshoumaru

-_Dile que si ocupa algo puede pedírmelo_- dice Sesshoumaru mientras camina hasta Rin para después recargarse en la barra mientras espera a que Rin termine de lavar los platos que uso

_-Lo hare, ¿pero por qué no se lo dices tú? _

_-Tus hermanos no son de mi agrado pero también quiero ser agradecido con él por cuidar de ti estos días _

_-Debo aceptar que me cayó de sorpresa su visita_ – confiesa la chica sentándose nuevamente en la silla mirando a Sesshoumaru

_-Acompáñame a empacar ropa_- dice el albino tomando de la mano a Rin

-_Está bien_ – contesta abandonando su silla

Suben hasta la habitación del albino y se sienta en la orilla de la cama de su novio mirándolo acomodar su ropa en la maleta, en cambio Rin se recarga en las almohadas y cierra sus ojos agotada, Sesshoumaru al darse cuenta de esto deja lo que tenía en las manos y la acomoda sin dificultad en la cama, quita los tenis de sus pies y la cobija con el edredón viéndola acomodarse como una niña pequeña, en tanto Sesshoumaru continua empacando

**Viernes, ocho de la mañana**, Rin despierta en una cama que no es la suya, de pronto recuerda que está en la cama de su novio pero no lo ve por ningún lado, se despereza un poco y se coloco los tenis, acomoda su cabello y lava su rostro, en cuanto de endereza siente otra vez esa molestia en el costado izquierdo haciéndola recordar la caída de ayer, baja las escaleras y nota más silencio, camina hacia la cocina y ve a la nana de Inuyasha preparando el desayuno

_-Kaede-sama, ¿donde están todos?-_ inquiere la chica colocándose a la vista de la nana

-_En el patio Rin, ¿que no te diste cuenta? _

_-¿De qué?- _pregunta ingenua la chica

_-Llego un empresario muy famoso de Japón, Okubo Muzashi a cerrar un trato con Inutaishio-sama_

Curiosa la chica sale de la vista de Kaede y se asoma al patio al igual que Kaede mirando de lejos a Sesshoumaru e Inutaishio vestidos apropiadamente, Rin no se explica en qué momento se vistió así, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se levanto, vuelven a meterse antes de ser descubiertas por los hombres que se encuentran fuera

_-¿Donde está Izayoi-sama?_- pregunta la chica ante el silencio en la casa

_-Salió temprano con Inuyasha y Sara_- responde Kaede a la vez que continua con sus deberes

_-¿Entonces solo estamos nosotras?_

-_Ven a desayunar Rin_ – le dice Kaede poniendo el plato en la mesa de la cocina_- seguido salen las dos a comer fuera y regresan con Inuyasha por la tarde _

-_Gracias Kaede-sama_- dice la chica tomando los palillos para degustar

-_Hacía mucho que no venias Rin _– dice de pronto Kaede

_-Si hace mucho, ya la extrañaba, por cierto el pastel de ayer estaba delicioso _

_-Lo hice yo, gracias Rin_

_-¿Podría enseñarme a prepararlo? Por lo visto Sesshoumaru demorara _– dice la chica recargando la cabeza en la palma de su mano

_-¿Te parece si empezamos en cuanto termines de desayunar? _

_-Claro- _dice Rin sonriendo ampliamente

En cuanto termina su desayuno Rin se coloca el mandil que le ofrece Kaede y comienzan a preparar el pastel, animada la chica no presta atención a nada más que a Kaede, hacia mucho que no se sentía así de contenta, era nuevo para ella compartir tiempo como este con alguien mas, Kaede era como la abuela que nunca conoció o más que eso, como la madre que siempre la apartaba de su lado por que siempre estaba ocupada trabajando o atendiendo a sus hermanos y a su marido, con una sonrisa siempre en sus labios acata las indicaciones de Kaede

-_Mételo con cuidado Rin_

_-Si Kaede-sama_

Después de colocar el molde en el horno ambas van a sentarse mientras toman jugo de manzana y platican por largo rato hasta que el pastel ya se encuentra listo, la chica con cuidado lo saca del horno y lo coloca en la mesa, ambas lo sacan y lo decoran, cerca de la hora de la comida ambas comienzan a preparar algo delicioso para la comida, al parecer los hombre en el patio aun no terminan de hablar

**Una treinta de la tarde**, Kaede se acerca a los hombres que aun se encuentran en el patio y les avisa que la comida esta lista, de inmediato se levantan y caminan detrás de Kaede hacia el comedor donde se sientan en silencio

-_Kaede-ba-san ¿donde está Rin?-_ pregunta Sesshoumaru levantando la mirada acaparando la atención de Kaede

-_En la cocina Sesshoumaru-san_- contesta dudosa Kaede

-_Dile que venga a comer a la mesa_- ordena Sesshoumaru mientras se acomoda la servilleta

-_Si Sesshoumaru-san_- acata Kaede entrando a la cocina

_-¿Quién es Rin?_ – pregunta el empresario Muzashi con interés a Sesshoumaru

-_Es la novia de mi hijo Muzashi-sama_- interviene Inutaishio

-_Será un gusto conocerla_- dice el cano empresario con una sonrisa en los labios

Mientras que dentro de la cocina Rin aun sigue renuente en salir con esas ropas ante el empresario, Kaede insistente la hace que salga ante los empresarios y la acompaña hasta tomar asiento

-_Buenas tardes Okubo-sama, mi nombre es Minamoto Rin_ – se presenta la chica reverenciándose antes de tomar asiento

_-Buenas tardes Rin-san, adelante me da mucho gusto conocerla_- le dice Okubo a Rin

_-A mi también-_ dice algo nerviosa la chica

-_Sesshoumaru-san, tiene una novia muy simpática _– comenta Okubo sonriente

_-Gracias Okubo-sama-_ contesta serio el albino, muy normal para el

_-Y dime Rin-san, ¿qué estudias?_ – pregunta el mayor a la chica haciendo que esta levante la vista para verlo fijamente

-_Ya termine de estudiar, soy Ingeniera en sistemas Okubo-sama_- dice animada la chica al ver el interés de Okubo en sus estudios

_-Vaya, que interesante, sabes me da gusto que más mujeres estudien carreras como estas_- comenta el empresario

-_Gracias Okubo-sama, me encanta mi carrera_- dice la chica sonriendo ampliamente mientras observa a Kaede servir los paltos

_-¿Y donde trabajas?_ – pregunta Okubo tomando del vaso de agua

-_Trabajo en el Departamento de sistemas de SONCO y doy clases en la Facultad de Ingeniería _

_-Y también es enfermera –_ interviene Sesshoumaru tomándola de la mano de una manera muy suave lo cual notan Okubo e Inutaishio

_-En serio ¿Dónde trabajas?_- pregunta con más interés Okubo

_-Trabaja en el Hospital Universitario de Tokio _– interviene Sesshoumaru

_-Aunque, acabo de renunciar hace una semana_ – dice cabizbaja la chica

_-¿Por qué renunciaste Rin-san?-_ inquiere el hombre

_-Fueron… cuestiones de salud Okubo-sama-_ contesta la chica sin entrar en detalles

-_Ya veo, era mucha carga de trabajo_- dice Okubo simplemente

_-Algo así –_ dice la chica apagada lo cual nota Okubo-sama

-_No importa Rin-san, veras que en cuanto estés mejor de salud regresaras a trabajar_ – la anima Okubo- _pero dime, que trabajos has hecho_

-_Hace poco elabore la red de seguridad para SONCO y habilite cada computadora de la empresa con esta red _

_-¿Me juras que es impenetrable?_- pregunta Okubo desde su lugar de una forma tan severa que llama a Rin a defenderse

-_Se lo puedo asegurar_ – dice finalmente la chica confiada de sus palabras

_-Hace poco ingrese a la página de SONCO ¿tu elaboraste el diseño?_ – inquiere Okubo

-_Sí, con ayuda de Sesshoumaru ¿cómo le pareció?_ – comenta la chica mirando fugazmente a Sesshoumaru

-_Me atrevo a decir que es muy bueno_

Y así trascurre la comida de lo más tranquilo con Rin interviniendo inteligentemente con sus comentarios, era algo sorprendente para Sesshoumaru ya que nunca la había visto intervenir en una plática con más de cinco palabras, normalmente permanecía en silencio escuchando y manteniéndose al margen, no cabía duda de que este día había sudo muy provechoso para Rin, se miraba contenta y desenvuelta, sus palabras fluían como pez en el rio, esto solo era muestra del resultado de dar clases a un grupo de universitarios y al parecer a Okubo no le desagradaba, finalmente la hora del postre es servido por Kaede, inmediatamente Rin se pone de pie y ayuda a Kaede a servirlo

_-¿Quien hizo este pastel? esta delicioso_- comenta Okubo al terminar de degustar la primera cuchara del pastel que Rin y Kaede hicieron

-_Lo elaboro Rin-san, Okubo-sama-_ se atreve a mencionar Kaede ante la pregunta de Okubo

_-Vaya que es muy talentosa Rin-san_- le dice Okubo

-_Gracias, pero le debo la ayuda a Kaede-sama_

Kaede solo sonríe y vuelve a la cocina mientras Rin toma asiento, después de terminar de comer Rin ve que todos se ponen pie, Sesshoumaru la ayuda a ponerse de pie y la invita a seguirlos, la toma de la cintura y la guía con ellos a la sala

_-No Sesshoumaru_- dice en voz muy baja la chica esperando a que Inutaishio y Okubo se retiren de ellos - _será mejor que vaya con Kaede, no quiero arruinar los negocios con Okubo-sama, además sabes que me aburriría- _le dice mientras toma la mano de Sesshoumaru

-_Está bien, en cuanto termine nos vamos_- le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rin

-_No te preocupes por eso, Kaede-sama es muy buena conmigo_

-_Cocinas delicioso_ – le dice Sesshoumaru al oído para después besarle la mejilla

-_Solo ayude, anda ya vete no los hagas esperar_

_-Te amo preciosa-_ dice antes de irse

-_Yo también te amo Sesshoumaru_

Con una sonrisa en sus labios se da la vuelta y llega a donde Kaede donde la ayuda a limpiar la cocina, notablemente contenta sale al patio donde recoge los vasos que ocuparon los señores en la mañana para terminar de limpiar, se detiene un minuto a ver las flores de ese jardín, a simple vista se encuentran bien cuidadas

-_Son muy bellas_- dice la chica caminando hacia ellas, toma asiento la chica frente a ellas y comienza a olerlas

-_Sí, lo son_- se escucha la voz de Sesshoumaru detrás de ella- _pero no más que tu_

-_Sesshoumaru, ¿pero qué haces aquí?_ – voltea la chica poniéndose de pie frente a Sesshoumaru

-_Vine por ti para despedirnos de Okubo-sama_

-_Pero…_- dice siendo interrumpida por Sesshoumaru

_-Anda ven, el mismo pidió que viniera por ti, se ha quedado asombrado contigo _

_-¿Y eso? si solo interviene un par de veces en la platica _

_-Mi padre se la ha pasado hablando de ti _

_-¿De qué? _

_-De la red de seguridad que diseñaste para SONCO _

_-¿En verdad?_ – pregunta aun sin creer

-_Sí, y al parecer quiere que trabajes con nosotros_

Rin no puede más que sonreír y mirar a Sesshoumaru con felicidad desbordando su mirada, cuanto ansiaba escuchar esto

-_Esto es lo que siempre has querido Rin, y me alegra mucho_- dice Sesshoumaru sonriéndole ampliamente- _nada me haría más feliz que verte realizada_

-_Estoy muy emocionada Sesshoumaru_ – dice la chica apenas audible a lo que Sesshoumaru reacciona abrazándola también emocionado por su novia

-_Eres una chica muy inteligente Rin, esto y más te lo mereces porque eres una persona muy buena, linda y simpática, esta es tu oportunidad y lo sabes, Fuerza Rin_- le dice Sesshoumaru sin dejarla de abrazar y acariciar su cabello – _démonos prisa_ – le besa los labios tomándola del rostro con sus manos

Abrazándola por los hombros guía a Rin hasta la entrada, en cuanto llegan a la entrada se encuentran con Okubo e Inutaishio

_-Rin-san, le pedía a Sesshoumaru que te trajera para despedirme de ti_ – le dice Okubo acercándose a ella

_-Es un honor haberlo conocido Okubo-sama _

-_El honor es mío Rin-san pero no solo quería despedirme de ti, también quería pedirte algo muy especial, que trabajaras con nosotros-_ dice sin rodeos el mayor

-_Me encantaría_ – contesta muy emocionada la chica

-_Esa respuesta fue rápida_ – le dice Okubo sonriendo

-_Quiero aprovechar cada oportunidad que se me presente y sé que esto será muy enriquecedor para mí –_ dice la chica desbordante de alegría

-_Eso me gusta Rin-san, en ese caso te espero el lunes por la mañana en la oficina de Inutaishio para comenzar a trabajar_

_-Estaré allí temprano _

_-Gracias por aceptar_ – dice Okubo acercándose a ella para tomarle las manos dándole las gracias

Después de despedirse los tres observan como Okubo-sama entra a su vehículo, Rin sostiene la mano de Sesshoumaru fuertemente, aun no pasan los nervios, la emoción, la alegría que le producía ser parte de este proyecto, Inutaishio es el primero en entrar a la casa mientras Sesshoumaru y Rin se quedan fuera abrazados por unos instantes, Rin deshace el abrazo y guía a Sesshoumaru al interior de la casa, caminan juntos hasta la sala y continúan charlando, mas tarde ven llegar a Izayoi de la mano de Inuyasha y a Sara detrás de ellos, al verlos llegar ambos se ponen de pie y se despiden

_-Es hora de regresar al departamento de Rin_ – habla en el albino poniéndose de pie

_-¿Te quedaras allá?-_ pregunta Inutaishio

-_Sí, me quedare a cuidar de ella_ – dice el albino tomando de la mano a Rin

-_Me parece bien_- dice Inutaishio acercándose a Rin con una carpeta negra _– Rin quiero que revises esto para el lunes, es muy importante _

-_No te preocupes por eso papá, lo revisaremos en cuanto lleguemos_ – dice el albino tomando la carpeta acomodándola en la maleta que lleva en la otra mano

Al llegar a casa de Rin ambos entran exhaustos, Rin abre la maleta y comienza a acomodar las cosas de Sesshoumaru en el armario

_-Deja eso Rin, mañana lo acomodaremos –_ le dice Sesshoumaru desde la cama

_-Pero - _

_-Ven, vamos a descansar_ – dice dejando de lado el libro que leía antes de que el sueño lo venza

Rin deja las cosas en la silla y va a donde Sesshoumaru que la espera en la cama, se acomoda en ella junto a él para ser abrazada por su adorable novio, mirando sus manos entrelazadas con las de él, relajada sobre el pecho de su novio mientras este le besa la cabeza aspirando el perfume de su cabello abrazando la fragilidad de Rin, bajando sus labios hasta la cuenca del cuello de Rin haciéndola reaccionar inmediatamente ante los deseos de Sesshoumaru que sin perder tiempo baja el pantalón de Rin mientras esta se retira rápidamente las prendas superiores para quedar completamente desnuda y sin un jugueteo previo es penetrada por la bestia sobre ella de una manera salvaje, Sesshoumaru masajea bruscamente los senos de Rin provocando en ella mas placer mientras sus labios son besados dulcemente por el albino mientras sus movimientos son cada vez más rápidos y vigorosos hasta convulsionarse encima de la chica que tanto ama

_-Eres mía Rin… solo mía-_ habla Sesshoumaru sin abandonar su posición

_-Soy tuya Sesshoumaru… solo tuya_- contesta con voz entrecortada sin dejar de besarlo

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEERME, HABIA ESTADO UN POCO OCUPADA EN MI TRABAJO Y ESTRESADA ADEMAS DE TODO CON OTROS ASUNTOS QUE ESPERO PRONTO SALGAN DE MI CABEZA, LOS QUIERO A TODOS Y ESPERO LEER POR LO MENOS UN REVIEW DE USTEDES QUE LEEN EL FIC

CUIDENSE MUCHO AMIGOS

Rin Tsuki


	26. Tormento

**Desconocidos**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.**

.

.**  
**

**Capitulo 26**

**Tormento**

**.**

.

.**  
**

**Diciembre **

**Sábado, nueve de la mañana**, el día anterior vio a detalle el esmero que Sesshoumaru ponía en Rin, soporto cada palabra de Sesshoumaru y sus múltiples desplantes, desde que llego hace unos meses no había logrado nada, al parecer la chica que Sesshoumaru había elegido esta vez era lo más preciado para él, pero no lo podía permitir y estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuera para lograr su cometido, Sesshoumaru era solo de ella y nadie que no fuera ella lo tendría "se atrapan mas moscas con miel que con hiel" se dice por ahí, nada se hacía con intentarlo de esa forma

_-Esa maldita enana no sabe con quién se mete_- dice la morena apretando sus puños para después salir de su habitación lista para salir junto con Izayoi que la espera escaleras abajo, el chofer les abre la puerta del auto y ambas entran

_-¿A dónde vamos Izayoi-sama?-_ pregunta Jaken mientras enciende el auto

_-Al Taiki a desayunar, ¿le parece Izayoi-sama?_

_-Muy buena elección Sara, llévanos ahí Jaken_ – secunda Izayoi muy sonriente

-_Si señora_

Ya en el elegante restaurante toman asiento y comienzan a ver la carta en un ambiente relajado

-¿_Qué le parece su nuera Izayoi-sama_?- pregunta de repente Sara mientras mira detenidamente el menú

_-¿Porque me lo preguntas? _

-_Curiosidad, casi no la veo con ella, es la novia de su hijastro, debería pasar más tiempo con ella_- dice con ponzoña la mujer

_-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado_ – responde Izayoi terminando de pasar la vista por la líneas de la carta

_-¿O me va a decir que no le cae bien?-_ comenta suspicaz la chica

-_Rin es una chica muy linda y simpática_ – dice Izayoi bajando el menú

_-Pero no me va a negar que le falte clase, ya sabe _– añade mas ponzoña a sus comentarios

_-Es cierto, no es una chica con abolengo y mi esposo y yo sabemos muy poco de su familia, además de que es muy hermética, de hecho nunca supe porque su familia nunca fue a verla al hospital la vez del accidente _

_-¿Sabe qué?, a mí siempre me ha dado muy mala espina_- comenta enérgica tomando de la taza de café frente a ella

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Siento que, solo anda tras el dinero de la familia, pero en fin son solo suposiciones mías, después de todo que se podría esperar de una chica pobre-_ termina por decir Sara para después guardar silencio

Embebida Izayoi vuelve a abrir el menú con la mente fuera de las imágenes de los deliciosos desayunos, la verdad nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello, Rin siempre le había parecido muy inocente e introvertida, pero nunca se había metido en las relaciones sentimentales de su hijastro, Sesshoumaru siempre había puesto una barrera y al principio la hacía sentir como una intrusa hasta el grado de no hablar mucho con ella, pero por otro lado desde que lo vio a lado de Rin pudo ver otra faceta del mal encarado hijo de su marido una que ni siquiera había visto con Sara en esos días más bien parecía que era una carga para Sesshoumaru, aun así, no podría permitir que alguien se burlara de su familia y la dejara en la calle o peor aun que se hablara mal de los Adaite, no era la madre de Sesshoumaru, pero era su obligación como esposa de Inutaishio velar por el bienestar de su hijo y por el patrimonio de su marido

-_Sabes… siempre había querido que fueras tú mi nuera_- dice de pronto Izayoi logrando captar inmediatamente la atención de Sara

_-¿Dice eso en serio?-_ pregunta sonriente la chica

_-Sí, tú tienes más clase, eso es lo que nuestra familia necesita, sinceramente no creo que duren mucho_- termina suspirando para después llamar al mesero para comenzar a ordenar

_-"Y de eso yo me encargare_"- piensa Sara sorbiendo de la taza de café

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Sara a la vez que dirige su vista al bolso, sabe que con esto se ha ganado una aliada aunque aun tendrá que probarla primero antes de dar el siguiente paso

**Sábado, once de la mañana, **las cortinas de la habitación aun se encuentran cerradas dejando solo oscuridad en el interior del lugar, Rin y Sesshoumaru se la pasaron la mayor parte de la madrugada haciendo el amor que ni uno de los dos tenía ganas de salir de la cama, aun se encontraban abrazados en silencio sin la mínima intención de levantarse, aunque en verdad el albino tenia miles de pendientes en la oficina además de un viaje de negocios postergado del cual aun no había informado a Rin y este no era el momento preciso para hacerlo, ya lo haría más tarde

-_Acompáñame a la oficina Rin_- se le ocurrió decir de repente a Sesshoumaru

_-No puedo_- responde suspirando la chica levantando su cuerpo desnudo del hombro de Sesshoumaru siendo admirado plenamente por el albino- _tengo que ir a la biblioteca de la facultad, debo ponerme al corriente y el lunes no me dará tiempo_

-_Tú eres muy lista_- dice el albino atrayendo a la chica nuevamente hacia el- _no creo que necesites de un repaso_

-_A veces me ponen muy nerviosa los alumnos_- respinga la chica apegándose a él- _además tengo que preparar mi carpeta de presentación mañana, recuerda que el lunes empiezo a trabajar con Okubo-sama _

-_Está bien Rin no te preocupes, entiendo, pero llegare para cenar_- dice besando la mejilla de la chica para después incorporarse y abandonar la cama- _voy a alistarme_

-_Te preparare algo para almorzar-_ secunda al chico saliendo de la cama

Mientras Sesshoumaru toma un baño, Rin prepara el almuerzo a la vez que ve el televisor minutos más tarde Sesshoumaru le hace compañía mientras la observa detenidamente, ella es lo único bueno para él en esta vida, esa chica de ojos miel hasta ahora no ha hecho más que estar a su lado sin pedir y mucho menos exigir nada, de él no ha tenido nada, ni siquiera su dinero ella solventa eficientemente sus gastos aunque en los últimos días la ha visto algo callada y eso solo podría ser signo de que algo le preocupa y que tiene que ver con dinero

-_Sesshoumaru… ¿Okubo-sama es muy estricto?_- pregunta la chica sacando de sus cavilaciones al albino

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas Rin?_

_-Creo que estoy un poco nerviosa_- dice la chica poniendo el plato de comida frente a Sesshoumaru a la vez que toma asiento

_-¿Por el trabajo con Okubo-sama?_- ladea la cabeza el albino _– pues sí, lo es y mucho pero mientras hagas las cosas bien no tienes por qué preocuparte _

-_Espero que le guste lo que hago _

_-Sé que le encantara tu trabajo_- dice mientras comienza a degustar de su plato

Sesshoumaru termina su taza de café, cargado y sin azúcar como a él le gusta, en tanto que Rin aun no termina de almorzar

-_Que lenta eres_ – comenta el chico levantándose de su lugar

-_No como tan rápido como tú_- replica la chica mirando a Sesshoumaru ir a ella dejando un beso en la frente de Rin y después va al tocador para lavar sus dientes

De regreso Sesshoumaru abraza a Rin por la espalda mientras esta se encuentra ya lavando los platos en la cocina

-_Prepara Kushiyaki para cenar_ – le dice Sesshoumaru sin soltarla

-_Suena delicioso_- le dice mientras se da la vuelta para besarlo en los labios

-_Hasta la noche preciosa_ – dice el albino separándose de la chica – _estudia mucho_

El albino toma las llaves de su auto y sale ahora con prisa del departamento, pero en cuanto entra a su oficina se encuentra con una sorpresa dentro

_-¿Como entraste?_ – pregunta serio y notablemente molesto por la presencia de Sara en el lugar

-_Tu secretaria me dejo entrar_- dice levantándose para luego caminar hacia el escritorio y tomar una carpeta de el mientras Sesshoumaru permanece en la puerta

_-¿Que se te ofrece?_ – cuestiona apretando los dientes en tanto que Sara vuelve a su lugar

-_Hablemos claro Sesshoumaru, yo no estoy aquí en un plan de otra cosa que no sea más que para trabajar…-_ dice la chica abriendo la carpeta -_ Tu padre me trajo, dijo que teníamos que ver juntos los asuntos de publicidad de algunos productos_

_-Solo te daré mi opinión_ – dice cortante el albino yendo a sentarse detrás de su escritorio

_-Está bien solo quiero eso, por cierto ya me entere que Okubo-sama es el nuevo inversionista_ – menciona la chica con una sonrisa

_-¿Quien te lo dijo?-_ pregunta enarcando la ceja sin dejar su sitio

_-Izayoi-sama me comento hoy en la mañana _

Después de esto simplemente llevo su mirada hacia la computadora sin decir nada, aun ahora le era extraño estar con Sara en la misma habitación sin que se le estuviera encimando de alguna manera, pero más extraño era que de pronto le hayan entrado ganas de trabajar, la herencia de su padre le bastaba y le sobraba para vivir toda una vida de lujos y sin ningún esfuerzo y otra cosa que le inquietaba era que Izayoi le pasara información que no le convenía que supiera Sara, de seguro mas delante tendría que hablar con Izayoi sobre eso

**Cuatro treinta de la tarde**, Rin baja del autobús, acaba de regresar de la facultad y después de dar una larga caminata por el parque por fin llega a la entrada del edificio, aun tenía que ir al supermercado y si no se apresuraba no llegaría temprano para preparar la cena pero sus preocupaciones comenzaron a ser otras en cuanto dio la vuelta para subir los siguientes siete escalones, sus ojos cafés se encuentran con la mirada de la persona que menos pensó escaleras arriba deteniendo sus pasos por instantes, después de algunos segundos sigue subiendo los escalones de manera lenta hasta llegar a ese hombre

-_Sobrina que gusto que ya hayas llegado, tengo un buen rato aguardando por ti_ – dice con cinismo Kishiro volviéndose hacia ella

_-¿Cómo supo donde vivía?-_ pregunta con temor la chica frunciendo el seño

_-Es fácil dar contigo Rin_- contesta simple metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

_-¿Quien le dijo?-_ pregunta insistente la chica

_-Solo para que no te quedes con la duda te lo dire, fue Keisuke ¿contenta?_ – dice mientras ve como Rin saca unas llaves y se acerca a la puerta después de conformarse con la respuesta de su tío _– por cierto me entere por televisión que tuviste un accidente_ – le dice para atraer la atención de su sobrina, conociéndola lo dejaría ahí parado

-_Sí, así fue_- dice desistiendo de abrir la puerta

_-¿Qué, no me invitas a pasar? _

_-Usted no es bienvenido a mi casa_ – responde hosca la chica

-_Vaya, tu andando con un niño rico y viviendo un lugar tan pequeño como este_ – comenta mordazmente Kishiro

_-A que se debe su visita-_ dice la chica de manera severa volteando a verlo, odia que digan eso, ya se estaba fastidiando de los rodeos que le da al motivo de su visita

-_Pase a ver como seguías, después de todo somos familia _

_-Yo ya no tengo familia _

_-Lo había olvidado-_ dice burlonamente dejando salir una risa – _tus padres se enojaron mucho contigo ¿no es así?_

Los ojos de Rin simplemente se llenan de lágrimas y sus manos se van al frente instintivamente protegiendo su pecho, no se explicaba por qué algo tan doloroso para ella le causaba tanta gracia, ¿qué le había hecho ella para que él fuera así?, simplemente porque se ensañaba tanto

_-¿Por qué me odia tanto?-_ dice Rin al borde de las lágrimas que solo hace que resalten no solo furia sino duda y desesperación

-_O Rin pero estas muy equivocada, yo no te odio –_ dice acercándose a ella lentamente hasta acorralarla contra la puerta de su departamento

_-Entonces ¿por qué insiste en hacerme la vida imposible?-_ las lágrimas inevitablemente salen de sus cuencas rodando rápido por sus mejillas

_-Insinúas que…_- hace una pausa para alejarse de ella - _pero Rin, no digas eso_

_-Entonces ¿qué es lo que quiere?_ – pregunta con desesperación apretando los puños que no dejan su pecho

Kishiro simplemente guarda silencio al escucharla decir eso, ¿Qué era lo que quería? Ella pedía saberlo y claro que se lo dirá, se aleja de ella y va al balcón para ponerse cómodo cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el

_-Tú sabes muy bien que eres lo más preciado para tu padre_- solo le hace recuento de lo que ya sabe

_-Mi padre me odia desde lo de…-_ dice la chica siendo interrumpida por Kishiro

_-Si lo sé… pero eso solo es el principio_- dice este captando la mirada de Rin

_-¿Qué dice?-_ pregunta Rin titubeante

-_Lo único que pretendo es fastidiarle la vida a tu padre_ – dice volteando a ver sobre su derecha, eso confundía aun mas a Rin

_-¿Porque hace eso?-_ pregunta la chica acercándose a Kishiro solo un poco- _¿a caso lo odia tanto? _

_-Lo aborrezco_- dice con voz áspera sin ver a Rin

-_Usted no puede estar bien de la cabeza_- se atreve a comentar la chica limpiando sus lágrimas lentamente

-_La vida fue injusta conmigo Rin_- se sincera el mayor ahora apoyando sus codos en la barda

-_Solo usted es culpable de lo que sea que le haya ido mal en la vida_ – vuelve a aventurarse a comentar conociendo solo una parte de lo que sucedió con su tío y su padre en el pasado

_-¡No! –_ grita furioso a la vez que se da la vuelta para ver a Rin que solo camina unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás lográndola asustar- _tu padre tiene la culpa… se quedo con lo que más quería en el mundo _– dice golpeando la barda – _yo hubiera dado todo por ella_

_-¿A quién se refiere?-_ esto solo la confundió aun más

_-A tu madre…-_ dice con voz taciturna bajando su mirada al suelo, como si algo viniera de pronto a su mente, algo que lo ponía muy triste y enojado a la vez

_-No entiendo…-_ dice Rin ladeando la cabeza_- ¿mi madre? Pero si ella ama a mi padre como es que…_

La mirada de Kishiro que permanecía en el suelo de pronto se vuelve hacia ella ahora con el semblante serio volviendo a recobrar la compostura y lo que le va a decir no era nada alentador para la chica

-_No hablo de Fumiko-san…-_ dice sosteniéndole la mirada- _hablo de tu verdadera madre Rin… Sashiko_

Esas palabras hacían mella en su cabeza y un vacio en su estomago, de pronto su mirada vacilo y su mente se puso en blanco por unos segundos, no podía pensar claro, escuchar eso solo la hizo sentirse más triste, enferma, no entendía lo que escuchaba, no quería creerlo, no podía

_-"No puede ser cierto, ¿qué es lo que está tratando de decirme este hombre?"-_ piensa la chica recargando su cuerpo con pesadez en la pared _-¿Que está diciendo?-_ externa su pregunta aun sin creerlo -_No usted está mal_- ahora niega creer lo que le dice, se despega de la pared yendo hacia la puerta de su departamento intentando entrar

_-Por favor Rin no me vengas con que no entiendes nada, todo está más que claro_- dice encaminándose a ella, la toma de las manos haciéndola desistir de abrir la puerta- _eres tú la que no quiere creerlo_- en tanto Rin intenta zafarse de el

Miles de cosas pasan por su mente, esos días en los que su madre solo la hacía a un lado y su padre la consolaba con un fuerte abrazo, nunca conoció a sus abuelos y de su padre supo de la deshonra que es su tío para la familia y ahora viene él y le dice que su madre no lo es y que su verdadera madre es alguien llamada Sashiko

_-"Sashiko, nunca había oído mencionar el nombre de esa mujer_"- piensa la chica cesando de su intento por librarse - _¿Quién es Sashiko?-_ pregunta la chica al fin alivianando su tono de voz

_-¿Me vas a decir que no la conoces? ¿Tus padres nunca te han hablado de ella?-_ dice ahora Kishiro endureciendo la mirada, nunca se había esperado eso, muy enojado aprieta las manos de la chica haciéndola encorvarse del dolor – _Sashiko… era la hermana menor de tu madre_ – le dice clavando muy bien la mirada en la de Rin – _ella murió dos días después de tu nacimiento_– las lagrimas comienzan a rodar nuevamente por los ojos de Rin, sus piernas de alguna manera no le responden y cae de rodillas a los pies de Kishiro que no la suelta manteniendo las manos de Rin en alto

El llanto de la chica era silencioso, no quería que los demás vecinos salieran a ver tal escena

_-Yo ame a tu madre como jamás hubiera amado a alguien, pero…_

_-Un momento entonces…-_ dice la chica levantando la mirada nublada por las lagrimas interrumpiendo las palabras de Kishiro, al fin había caído en cuenta de algo muy importante _- usted es mi…_

-_Tú no eres mi hija_- responde al instante Kishiro apretando aun mas los antebrazos de la chica aclarando el error de Rin- _si es lo que estas pensando_- dice para alivio de Rin_- tu padre se metió con su cuñada y Fumiko-san callo su infidelidad por amor a tu padre_- dice concretamente al mismo tiempo que es levantada en peso de los brazos marcando fuertemente las manos de este en ellos – _Sashiko siempre fue muy callada, se parecía mucho a ti, su piel era tan blanca como la leche y sus ojos como la miel, yo había llegado a quererle mucho… ella era todo para mi…_

La ojimiel aun se niega a creerlo, veintitrés años de su vida vividos en la mentira y el desprecio de la que creía era su madre pero ahora comprende muy bien su actitud y la de sus hermanos muy contraria a la de su padre, comienza a forcejear y como puede se zafa de las manos de Kishiro lo mira por última vez y le patea fuertemente en el estomago tomándolo por sorpresa

-_Usted es una persona despreciable, tal vez por eso Sashiko prefirió a mi padre_- dice la chica escalones abajo para después salir corriendo lo más rápido que puede de ahí, mientras que este no hace nada por ir tras ella no cabe duda de que le dio con fuerza

**Siete treinta de la tarde**, gran parte de la tarde Sesshoumaru se la paso en su oficina con Sara y las constantes entradas y salidas de su padre para ver cómo estaban trabajando, el tiempo paso sin contratiempo hasta la hora de cenar, le dijo a Rin que regresaría para cenar y no quería perderse de estar con su novia esta noche, cierra su oficina y en cuanto se dispone a cruzar el pasillo es interceptado por Sara la cual camina junto a él hasta que llega al elevador

_-¿Ya vas de salida Sesshoumaru?-_ pregunta la chica colocando el bolso en el hombro

-_Si-_ responde cortante el chico esperando a que el elevador se abra

_-Vamos a cenar, tengo mucha hambre Sesshoumaru_- chilla la chica abrazándose a él, no lo pudo resistir

_-Suéltame Sara_- es lo único que dice el albino con su habitual tono frío sin quitar la vista del frente a la vez que esta lo suelta, Sara no soportaba que le hablara así pero tendría que acostumbrarse para que su plan diera resultado

-_Anda_- insiste la chica respetando la distancia entre ellos - _quede con Izayoi de alcanzarla en el restaurante dijo que llevaría a Inuyasha _

-_No puedo_ – sigue reacio Sesshoumaru entrando al elevador

-_Vamos, tu padre quedo en que le avisaría a Rin_- inventa la chica de pronto al ver la renuencia del albino

_-Hablare con Rin primero_- dice sacando su celular del saco para confirmar lo dicho por Sara

_-Ya debe de estar en camino con tu padre, recuerda que salió temprano-_ insiste Sara cortando el trayecto de las manos de Sesshoumaru tomando el celular de este y metiéndolo de nuevo en el saco del albino de la forma más sutil

Mientras ve la mano de Sara salir de su saco piensa nuevamente las cosas, esta vez Sesshoumaru desiste de llamar a Rin confiando en lo que le dice Sara, no pierde nada con ir a dar la vuelta al restaurante, aun era temprano

_-Está bien_- responde el albino secamente saliendo del elevador

Ambos salen al estacionamiento y Sesshoumaru le abre la puerta a Sara para que entre, mientras tanto en ese preciso momento pero del otro lado de la ciudad Rin sigue vagando por el centro comercial, hasta ahora a contenido las ganas de llorar y ha preferido mantener su mente ocupada en los aparadores, nunca pensó que eso sería muy relajante, en fin después de ver los aparadores por más de tres horas decide ir a tomar algo, se sienta en el lugar más tranquilo del negocio y pide una taza de café

_-"Con esto calmare un poco mis nervios_"- piensa la chica mientras observa su celular sobre la mesa

Varias veces estuvo a punto de marcarle a Sesshoumaru y decirle todas esas cosas que escuchó de boca de su tío, más bien ahora no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y mucho menos de llegar a su departamento, lo más seguro es que ya se haya ido, pero aun así no quiere estar ahí, de cierta forma no le importaba mucho su origen pero cuando se ponía a pensar detenidamente las cosas era su madre la que había muerto prácticamente desde que nació, nunca pudo conocerla y otra cosa, que iba a pensar Sesshoumaru de esto, como iba a reaccionar, ¿comprendería su situación? Todo era cuestión de hablar con él, pero como se lo iba a decir no estaba lista

**Siete treinta de la tarde**, Sesshoumaru llega con Sara al restaurante, al entrar puede distinguir a Inuyasha subiendo a una de las sillas del fondo, Izayoi ya se encuentra viendo el menú, Sara se apresura a llegar a donde ellos dejando a este atrás

_-Inuyasha-_ dice Sara con entusiasmo al pequeño mientras este solo se queda en silencio viéndola son ningún gesto en su rostro, el pequeño decide bajar la cabeza y jugar con sus dedos

_-Discúlpalo Sara tiene hambre, Sesshoumaru tu padre dejo dicho que tardaría en llegar _

_-¿Sabes si hablo con Rin?-_ pregunta Sesshoumaru a Izayoi

-_Tal vez por eso se vaya a retrasar, préstame tu celular yo le hablo a tu padre_ – interviene Sara tomando sin previo aviso el celular de Sesshoumaru y se lo lleva lejos para hablar este solo la observa y toma asiento

Sesshoumaru mira detenidamente a Inuyasha, estaba demasiado serio, tanto que no lo puede creer

_-Inuyasha, ¿te duele algo?-_ pregunta el albino

_-No_- dice a la vez que niega con la cabeza- _Yo no quería venir aquí, yo quería ir a casa de Rin para jugar con su videojuego _- dice de pronto Inuyasha llamando completamente la atención de Sesshoumaru que solo lo observa, el tampoco quería estar ahí

Del otro lado del restaurante Sara se encuentra hablando con Inutaishio para confirmar si tardara en llegar

-_Ya resolví el pendiente que tenia, en unos minutos estaré ahí_ – dice el albino respondiendo al cuestionamiento de la chica

_-Está bien, venga con cuidado, Inuyasha estuvo muy insistente en que le llamáramos _

_-Ese niño_

_-No lo reprenda es muy pequeño _

_-Está bien, no se preocupen en seguida estaré ahí_ – cuelga Inutaishio y se apresura a salir de la oficina de otro empresario

Dispuesto a subir a su auto recuerda que ha olvido terminar un par de cosas en la oficina

-_No demorare_- dice para sí mismo el albino mayor_- el restaurante esta cerca de allí- _menciona entrando a su auto

Mientras tanto, Sara antes de regresar a la mesa apaga el celular de Sesshoumaru y al llegar a la mesa se lo da sin que este se fije en el, lo guarda en su saco

_-¿Y bien?_ – pregunta Sesshoumaru

-_Dice que en unos minutos estarán aquí, ¿ya decidieron que comer?-_ dice Sara cambiando inmediatamente de tema

Sesshoumaru simplemente guarda silencio y se limita a escuchar la plática de las dos mujeres la cual se centra en Kagura, la novia anterior a Rin, y no están hablando precisamente bien de ella cosa que al albino ni siquiera le interesa

**Ocho cuarenta y cinco de la noche**, ya terminaron de cenar y su padre ni Rin se aparecen por el restaurante, hasta Inuyasha se ha quedado dormido en la silla después de no haber querido comer

_-Creo que ya se está haciendo tarde_- dice Sesshoumaru después de escuchar solo hablar a Izayoi y Sara – _mi padre y Rin nunca aparecieron_ - menciona el albino poniéndose de pie

-_Tal vez se le atravesó algo en la oficina_- menciona Sara imitando a Sesshoumaru

-_Será mejor que me lleve a Inuyasha a la casa_- dice Izayoi acercándose a Inuyasha pero Sesshoumaru se acerca antes y lo toma en brazos

Sara solo permanece en silencio mientras observa a Sesshoumaru, recordó que había apagado el celular del albino

_-¿Me prestarías tu celular Sesshoumaru? Tengo que hablarle a una amiga_ – le explica Sara extendiendo la mano

_-Date prisa_- dice Sesshoumaru con Inuyasha en brazos

_-Si_- dice caminando con el celular simulando hablar

Sesshoumaru al pasar la mano sobre la frente de Inuyasha para despejarle el rostro nota la elevada temperatura, para confirmar lo que está pensando toma asiento nuevamente y lo coloca en su regazo para observarlo detenidamente

_-Inuyasha se siente muy caliente_ –menciona Sesshoumaru llamado la atención de Izayoi quien se acerca a tocarle la frente

_-Tienes razón, donde estará tu padre_ – dice Izayoi muy preocupada sacando su celular

_-Vayamos al médico, avísale que vamos para allá_ – dice Sesshoumaru poniéndose en marcha

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ pregunta Sara emparejándose con Sesshoumaru

-_Al parecer Inuyasha está enfermo_ – le contesta Izayoi al ver la renuencia de Sesshoumaru en responderle

El camino al hospital se hizo en el más absoluto silencio, en cuanto llegan Sesshoumaru toma a Inuyasha de brazos de Izayoi y lo lleva adentro, las dos mujeres solo lo siguen, en cuanto llegan a la recepción Izayoi se aproxima y entra con Inuyasha al consultorio quedándose ahora ellos dos en silencio hasta que el albino habla

_-¿Avisaron a mi padre que Inuyasha está aquí?_ – pregunta el albino cruzado de brazos, no se encontraba del mejor humor y este lugar solo le traía sensaciones extrañas desde la larga estancia de Rin en el hospital

-_No, Izayoi pensó que lo habías hecho tú _– dice Sara mirándolo

_-Esa mujer_- dice fastidiado sacando el celular

Después de avisar a su padre este le pide que se quede ahí hasta que llegue pero prefiere quedarse fuera del lugar, desde el principio no se trago las mentiras de Sara y conociéndola ni siquiera le aviso a Rin, guardo silencio toda la noche solo para no hacer un escándalo pero ahora hay algo que le inquieta, no ha recibido llamada alguna de Rin, ya había quedado con ella para cenar, en cuanto ve a su padre llegar le avisa de lo ocurrido y sin mas se pone en marcha a casa de Rin

* * *

HEY YA ESTOY DE NUEVO, GRACIAS A ADFOCRYS, BLACK URORA, ANIMA JACKLAC, ZHISHASU NEGRITA, TAISHOUMALFOYWICHTLOC, ETC ETC POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS BUENAS VIBRAS POR FIN REGRESO MI HERMOSA CREATIVIDAD Y LAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA

NO VOY A PARAR HASTA TERMINAR

CUIDENSE MUCHO

ATTE

Rin Tsuki


	27. Otro dolor de cabeza

**Desconocidos**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 27**

**Otro dolor de cabeza **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Sábado, diez treinta de la noche,** ahora conduce a casa de Rin, la noche se ha hecho de pronto más fría, baja de su auto y mira la ventana del departamento de su novia, se encuentra a oscuras, ahora solo puede pensar que está dormida y enojada por no avisarle que no llegaría y conociéndola no se lo dirá, trata de abrir la puerta con las llaves pero al dar la vuelta esta no se abre, lo vuelve a intentar pero solo da resultado negativo

-"_Qué raro, Rin nunca le pone seguro a la puerta" –_ piensa Sesshoumaru tratando de explicarse por qué no se abre la puerta – _"Es tarde, no creo que haya salido" _

Saca su celular y llama a Rin, a lo lejos puede escuchar el celular sonar dentro del departamento pero tras varios timbrazos no le contesta, insiste nuevamente hasta que escucha la voz aletargada de Rin

-_Rin ¿porque le pones seguro a la puerta?-_ le reprende duramente Sesshoumaru

-_Lo siento, ya voy a abrir- _habla calmosa poniéndose de pie y saliendo de su oscura habitación, por fortuna hace frio y lleva manga larga, así Sesshoumaru no notara las marcas del forcejeo con su tío

_-¿Que paso por qué no llegaste al restaurante?_- dice mientras se adentra al departamento detrás de Rin que va a recargarse en una de las sillas del comedor

_-¿Restaurante?- _pregunta la chica confusa

Eso contestaba las interrogantes en la cabeza de Sesshoumaru, no cabía duda de que Sara se había fabricado ese plan solo para separarlo de Rin unas horas

_-Discúlpame Sesshoumaru ¿pero de que estás hablando?_- insiste la chica en saber

_-Nada Rin_- dice el chico serenado -_ ¿por qué cerraste la puerta?_- cambia de tema inmediatamente

_-Creo que lo puse sin querer-_ dice sonriéndose a la vez que da la vuelta para ir a la cocina

_-Rin, no me mientas ¿paso algo?-_ no podía pensar otra cosa el albino al escuchar la escueta respuesta de la chica

-_Te digo la verdad ¿por qué piensas que lo puse? _

_-A lo mejor no querías que entrara_ – dice el chico clavando la duda en la cabeza de su novia

Era de esperarse de Sesshoumaru, no se creería una respuesta como esa, Rin suelta una risilla abriendo el refrigerador para despertar su apetito, nunca había sido buena para mentir

_-Lo siento Sesshoumaru, olvide que vendrías a cenar, no hice nada_ – dice la chica sin voltear a verlo _-Salí a dar un paseo al parque y después a dar una vuelta al centro comercial _

_-¿Ya cenaste?_- pregunta ahora el albino recargado en el respaldo del sillón

_-No, me quede dormida después de tomar un baño, pero en eso estoy_- dice mientras camina a la mesa con un plato del cereal que más le gusta a Rin

Sesshoumaru se quita el saco y se sienta en la silla contigua, la observa comer el cereal desganada, ni siquiera lo mira

-_No deberías esforzarte haciendo tanto ejercicio_- menciona el chico para llamar la atención de Rin

_-Ya estoy bien, te lo aseguro además creo que unas abdominales no me vendrían mal _

_-Solo no te esfuerces mucho_- le dice tomándole la mano_- la herida de tu abdomen aun es reciente _

_-Tratare_ – le dice sonriéndole

Y otra vez el mismo silencio, algo andaba realmente mal con Rin y no era por su culpa, de eso no tenia duda pero no pasaría de esta noche sin saber la causa de su actitud tan apagada, en tanto Rin pasaba el cereal de manera dificultosa, ahora que Sesshoumaru estaba ahí solo le daban ganas de llorar pero se negaba a flaquear por algo como lo que paso en la tarde, esa tarde se prometió a sí misma no caer en los juegos de su tío pero le estaba costando mucho guardar compostura, lo que le había ido a decir no era cualquier cosa, necesitaba decírselo a alguien para terminar con el nudo en su garganta y el hueco en su estomago

La chica termina su cereal, recoge y limpia en el más absoluto silencio para después pasar por un lado del albino e ir al sillón sin mirarlo, se sienta pero para sorpresa de Sesshoumaru no enciende la televisión, solo la ve bajar la cabeza y apoyarla sobre su mano, Sesshoumaru se levanta de su sitio y va a donde ella pero esta vez no toma asiento, solo la observa detenidamente hasta que la ve llevarse las dos manos al rostro comenzando a llorar, las mangas del suéter se corren y dejan ver las marcas en los brazos de Rin, no encontró palabras para decirle lo que había pasado de pronto su mente se quedo en blanco y el llanto como signo de desesperación apareció, Sesshoumaru al ver tan terribles marcas en los antebrazos de su novia siente como su estomago se quema de coraje e impotencia

_-¿Quien te hizo eso?-_ dice demandante a la vez que baja a la altura de Rin y trata de quitarle las manos del rostro pero su única respuesta es mas llanto

-¿_Porque me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi Sesshoumaru?_ – dice la chica alertando a Sesshoumaru de que algo malo le sucedió durante su ausencia

-_Rin ¿qué paso?-_ le dice apoyándose en las piernas de esta viéndola llorar- _dímelo Rin-_ dice tocándole la mejilla tratando de calmarle

En un acto totalmente imprevisto Rin se abraza a Sesshoumaru con fuerza quedando en el suelo los dos, ahora siente un nudo en la garganta que no la deja hablar claramente, sabía que tenía que empezar a confiar en él para resolver sus problemas pero le costaba tanto expresarse años de impotencia y de silencio siempre la acompañaron, el albino no hacía más que masajear la delicada espalda de Rin para demostrarle su apoyo mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el cálido cuello del albino

-_Tranquilízate Rin, dime que paso_- insiste el albino pasando su mano por la larga cabellera de la chica y después la espalda

Finalmente Rin respira profundo y se aclara la garganta, solo levanta la vista y mira al frente evitando la mirada de Sesshoumaru mientras las lagrimas siguen rodando por sus mejillas, después de unos minutos Sesshoumaru comienza a escuchar la delicada voz de la chica que relata a detalle lo que le sucedió en la tarde mientras él la acoge en sus brazos

_-Mi tío Kishiro estuvo aquí, quería pasar pero no lo deje_- dice la chica haciendo una pausa para aclararse la garganta mientras Sesshoumaru no puede creer lo que sus oídos escuchan _– insiste en que solo quiere hacerle la vida imposible a mi padre y la única forma de desquitarse es hacerlo a través de mí, me atreví a decirle que él era el único culpable de lo que le pasaba, en el momento que intente entrar al departamento me dijo algo que nunca hubiera pensado fuera verdad _– dice la chica mientras Sesshoumaru siente a Rin temblar en sus brazos

_-¿Que fue eso? _– pregunta Sesshoumaru acercando su rostro al de Rin

_-Me dijo que… Fumiko no es mi madre…_

_-¿Y tú le creíste?-_ le cuestiona Sesshoumaru

_-No puede ser de otra forma_ - dice la chica de manera serena sintiéndose acogida por los brazos de Sesshoumaru _-de que otra manera te explicas el constante maltrato y los desplantes de mi madre_

-_Deberías hablar con tus padres _

_-Lo veo imposible, ellos no quieren saber nada de mí _– dice tratando de ocultar las marcas en los brazos

_-¿__é__l te hizo esas marcas en los brazos? –_ pregunta el albino viendo hacia donde la chica, no podía evitar sentirse furioso pero estaba tratando de contenerse para seguir escuchando a Rin

-_Sí, intente abrir la puerta de nuevo pero me tomo de los antebrazos y comenzó a hablarme de la razón de su odio, comenzó a hablar de Sashiko… mi verdadera madre… dijo que era la hermana menor de la que hasta hoy sabia era mi madre _– dice la chica limpiando las lagrimas que siguen rodando por sus mejillas en tanto Sesshoumaru al escuchar esto comienza a deducir muchas cosas

_-Estás diciendo que esa Sashiko es tu verdadera madre ¿entonces tu padre? _– comienza a hacer conjeturas a la historia de Rin

_-Soy el fruto de la infidelidad de mi padre y de la mujer que tanto amo mi tío_- dice la chica para después guardar silencio – _como pude me zafe del agarre y después le patee en el abdomen, me fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude de aquí _

_-¿Y donde estuviste todo este tiempo?_- pregunta el albino llevando la mano a la mejilla de Rin para acariciarle

_-En el centro comercial viendo aparadores_- contesta la chica cabizbaja sintiendo la calidez de su mano

_-¿Cómo fue que dio con tu dirección? no me digas que fue Hiroshi por que_… – dice furioso el albino apretando una de sus manos

_-No, no fue él, fue Keisuke_- dice aun más triste la chica- me la pase pensando en muchas cosas y entre ellas una que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza…

_-¿Qué es?-_ pregunta el albino

-_Mi madre está muerta_…- dice la chica ocultando su rostro en el fuerte pecho de Sesshoumaru _– muerta…_

Un largo silencio los envuelve a ambos pero dentro de la cabeza del albino se comienzan a formar montones de soluciones antes esto, era cierto, la madre de Rin estaba muerta pero eso ya había pasado hace muchos años, no podía estancarse en eso

_-Sabes que tendrás que mudarte después de esto_- dice el albino de pronto

_-No Sesshoumaru, eso no_- dice casi suplicante la chica enderezándose para verlo a la cara

_-Pero Rin, sabes de lo que es capaz ese hombre ¿como no lo vas a hacer?_ – alega el albino tomándole de la mano

_-No puedo estar huyendo cada vez que me encuentre_ – dice mirándola a los ojos

-_En tus ojos solo veo miedo Rin_

A lo que la chica simplemente guarda silencio ¿a caso sus ojos eran un cristal? pero que bien la conocía, Sesshoumaru lleva su mano al cabello de la chica para acariciarlo, no cabía duda de que ella era todo para él y Kishiro solo la estaba fastidiando

-_Odio verte llorar Rin_- confiesa Sesshoumaru sin dejar de verla a los ojos, de pronto comienza a acercarse a ella para besarle en los labios de manera suave

_-Ya no lo hare, te lo juro_- dice la chica sonriéndole de manera amplia cambiando un poco de expresión lo cual relaja un poco a Sesshoumaru- _solo prométeme algo _

_-¿Que quieres que te prometa? _– pregunta viendo a Rin acercarse a él para abrazarlo

_-Que vas a dejarme estar a tu lado_- dice de manera sumisa la chica

_-Te amo Rin y no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase_- le dice el albino – _"Cuando vea a esos idiotas los voy a hacer arrepentirse de hacerte daño"_- piensa el albino haciendo una nota mental con esto

_-Por cierto ¿por qué llegas a esta hora?-_ pregunta la chica sentándose a lado de él después de hacer recuento del tiempo

_-A casi lo olvidaba-_ dice el albino llevando la mano a la frente-_ Inuyasha enfermo y lo llevamos al hospital _

_-¿Como esta?-_ se incorpora dejando el abrazo de Sesshoumaru denotando en su rostro preocupación

-_Ya está bien no te preocupes, si no, no estaría aquí _

_-Mañana iré a verlo-_ dice la chica poniéndose de pie para ir a su habitación seguida de Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru le sonríe y la vuelve a abrazar, ya son muchas veces la que la ha visto caer en depresión por culpa de su familia

_-"Tengo que hacer algo"_- piensa el albino mientras observa las manos de la chica en su pecho- _Rin, creo que esto ya te lo he dicho muchas veces… siempre te voy a proteger_

-_Gracias, Sesshoumaru_ – dice la chica apegándose más a el

**Domingo, cinco treinta de la tarde,** para dejar de pensar en cosas tan deprimentes Rin decide ir a dejarle un presente a Inuyasha hasta su casa, aun y cuando sabe que Sara está ahí, la chica timbra varias veces y después de un rato le es abierto el portón para luego llegar a la puerta principal, dentro de la mansión Izayoi observa a Rin caminar hacia la puerta, un par de toquidos y sale Izayoi pero en cuanto sale cierra la puerta para llevar la conversación fuera de la mansión, extrañada la chica solo baja la vista momentáneamente, todo eso la hizo sentirse como una desconocida

_-Izayoi-sama, buenos días_ – dice muy contenta la ojimiel observando detenidamente las acciones de Izayoi y reverenciándose ligeramente

-_Hola Rin_- dice casi a secas Izayoi mirándola casi de medio lado y apretando los labios

_-Vine a ver a Inuyasha y a traerle un presente_ – dice sonriente la chica tratando de explicarse la actitud de la esposa de Inutaishio _– supe que enfermo la otra noche_

Izayoi nota que es un pastel y encuentra la excusa perfecta para no dejarla verlo, estaba decidida a poner una línea entre su familia y la chica de una vez por todas

-_Aun está descansando_- le dice sin ánimos de tener una larga conversación

_-Que mal, entonces ¿podría entregárselo?_ – le dice Rin ofreciéndole el presente

-_Inuyasha no puede comer golosinas_- dice terminantemente la mujer cruzándose de brazos

-_Que imprudencia la mía_ – dice Rin dejando de extender los brazos y llevando su mirada hacia el portón

_-Lo siento Rin pero Inuyasha está dormido_- se escucha la voz de Sara saliendo a la entrada mirándola con menosprecio en tacones altos

_-Entonces creo que, mejor me voy- _dice para no hacer esto mas grande, claro que se quedo con tantas cosas que decirles a las dos, pero decidió irse

Humillación era lo que sentía, no era la primera vez que se sentía así, sin más toma el autobús que la llevara de regreso a su departamento junto con su despreciado obsequio, se la paso casi toda la tarde haciéndolo y solo lo paseo por toda la ciudad, se sentía mal inclusive hubo un momento en que contuvo las ganas de llorar, Izayoi nunca se había comportado así con ella, o al menos no le conocía esa faceta

**Siete de la noche**, Sesshoumaru recién llega al departamento de Rin, deja el portafolio en el sofá y se quita el saco con algo de dificultad, su rostro solo reflejaba molestia, después de sentarse en el sofá escucha la puerta abrirse nuevamente, vaya tan mal se sentía que ni siquiera volteo a ver a la recién llegada, Rin al darse cuenta de que el albino estaba frente al televisor trata de cambiar un poco su gesto de tristeza mientras deposita la caja en la mesa

_-¿Que te sucede?-_ pregunta la chica caminando hacia él

-_Nada, es mi hombro_ – dice tocándose el hombro que se lesiono en el accidente hace unos meses

_-Debe ser que cambiara el clima ¿te duele? _

_-Un poco _

Rin se acerca a él y le hace una señal para que se quite la camisa, este accede mientras Rin frota sus manos hasta dejarlas calientes para después ponerlas sobre el hombro de Sesshoumaru dándole un pequeño masaje, ya más relajado el albino voltea a la mesa y observa el paquete

_-¿Y ese paquete?-_ pregunta el albino colocándose la camisa nuevamente, al parecer ya se siente mejor, se pone de pie y va a la mesa para sentarse en la silla del comedor

_-Ah, es un pastel_- dice la chica mirándolo desde el sofá tratando de ocultar su rostro detrás del respaldo _- lo… lo prepare para Inuyasha_- desvía la mirada para que no note su tristeza

_-¿Y por qué no se lo entregaste?_ – pregunta el albino abriendo la tapa

_-Izayoi-sama me dijo que no podía comer golosinas-_ dice la chica levantándose de su lugar para ir a donde Sesshoumaru

_-Qué raro, esta mañana lo vi comiendo un postre que le llevo Sara del restaurante al que fueron las dos-_ dice Sesshoumaru tocando su hombro

_-Debió portarse mal y no quiso que lo recibiera_- la justifica para no crear un conflicto innecesario y omite la actitud osca de Izayoi _– te pondré una compresa caliente y otra fría en el hombro_

Sesshoumaru solo guarda silencio y medita detenidamente la situación mientras observa cómo se lleva Rin el paquete a la cocina

-_Se lo llevare mañana Rin-_ dice muy serio el albino, no le temblaba la mano para reclamarle a Izayoi, además tenía otros asuntos que arreglar con ella

-_No, será mejor que lo comamos de una vez creo que se ladeo un poco cuando venía en el autobús_- dice algo triste en la cocina bajando un par de platos para servir las rebanadas de pastel a la vez que saca la compresa caliente del microondas y otro frio del congelador

_-Está bien_- dice más el albino para dejar las cosas así

Rin prueba un poco del pastel pero solo logra tragar amargo ese pedazo de pastel, la actitud de Izayoi solo le hizo ver lo pequeña cosa que es para la familia de Sesshoumaru, cuando esta con el olvida que es un hombre con mucho poder económico y ella una simple chica recién egresada de la universidad con un salario muy modesto, mientras él tiene un núcleo familiar que lo acoge, ella solo tiene uno que se aleja cada vez más, inevitablemente las lagrimas vuelven a brotar de sus ojos pero inmediatamente limpia esas lagrimas para ir a donde Sesshoumaru con el plato y las compresas, coloca una de las compresas en el hombro de Sesshoumaru y después se sienta a tratar de comer, a Sesshoumaru no le queda de otra que guardar silencio y verla suspirar intermitentemente, había muchas cosas que arreglar a partir del día de mañana, ya era hora de poner orden…

**Lunes, siete treinta de la mañana**, Rin espera sentada fuera de la oficina de Okubo-sama apenas y tuvo tiempo de acomodar su carpeta de trabajo para poder presentársela, la noche anterior se la paso en su cama abrazada de Sesshoumaru después de hacer el amor para poder levantarse un poco el ánimo, no cabe duda de que eso la hizo sentirse mejor aunque algo cansada

_-Buenos días Rin-san_- dice Okubo-sama saliendo de su oficina para recibirla personalmente

-_Muy buenos días Okubo-sama_- dice la chica poniéndose de pie para entrar a la oficina de este

_-¿Traes algunos trabajos?-_ pregunta Okubo señalando la carpeta que Rin carga

Ambos toman asiento y comienzan a charlar sobre los proyectos que tiene pensado encomendarle a la chica, se la paso gran parte de la mañana platicando con su nuevo jefe, al parecer se encontraba muy interesado en las habilidades de la chica, y pudo enterarse que desde que su hijo se fue a Inglaterra había quedado una vacante en la empresa mientras que para Okubo-sama su pensamiento se enfocaba en que no había conocido a alguien tan brillante y con tanto potencial

_-¿No has pensado en salir a trabajar a otro país?_ – pregunta interesado Okubo al recordar a su hijo

_-La verdad no, mi idea siempre ha sido quedarme aquí –_ contesta muy sinceramente la chica

-_Me parece muy bien Rin_ – dice sonriente el mayor

**Una quince de la tarde** Rin se encuentra de camino a SONCO, tenía mucha hambre así que decidió ir a comprar algo al autoservicio de enfrente, ahí mismo comió y después fue a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, ya se encontraba de mejor humor, Saya le dio la entrada inmediatamente, emocionada entro y vio a una chica en la oficina de este, esto automáticamente la hizo borrar su sonrisa, el ambiente que se posaba sobre el lugar la hizo estremecer

-_Rin qué bueno que llegas_- dice Sesshoumaru poniéndose de pie para ir a abrazar a Rin y darle un beso en la mejilla, Rin se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo incomodo que se sentía Sesshoumaru con la presencia de la mujer frente a ambos -_ella es Abi, acaba de llegar-_ le señala a la chica que se mantiene sentada de manera sugestiva en la silla - _estará en el departamento de Recursos humanos, haciendo su pasantía y ya se iba _

-_Fui novia de Sesshoumaru hace unos años_ – dice la morena torciendo un poco los labios

Rin no encontraba que decir, solo sintió como se formaba un quemante hueco en su estomago y los ojos que la miraban se quedaron inmóviles observando a detalle la belleza de la chica

_-"Otra ex novia de Sesshoumaru"-_ piensa fastidiada la chica y es que hasta ahora lo único que saben hacer las ex novias de Sesshoumaru es fastidiarla

_-Por favor Abi, eso fue hace mucho_ – dice con voz grave, como si no le agradara que le recordaran lo que paso en esos días

_-Lo siento, pero ¿recuerdas lo bien que nos llevábamos?_ – dice indiscreta la chica poniendo en claro el tipo de relación que tenia con Sesshoumaru – _y ¿quién es ella?_ _– _le pregunta apuntándola con el dedo

-_Minamoto Rin, mi novia_- dice el albino en tono serio – _es la segunda al mando del Departamento de Sistemas _

_-Vaya, pensé que todavía seguías con Kagura_ - dice Abi enojada _– por lo menos ella tenía más clase _– no se tienta en decirlo

-_Será mejor que moderes tus palabras Abi_- dice serio el albino después de ver como las manos de Rin se apegan a su pecho como signo de protección

_-Me voy a mi oficina _– dice Abi poniéndose de pie

_-Fue un gusto conocerte Abi_- dice Rin por respeto la chica mientras la ve ponerse de pie y salir

Rin solo la ve pasarla haciéndola estremecerse, si otra ex novia, así es que tendrá que mediar con todas esas situaciones incomodas de nuevo, estaba cansada de todo esto ¿qué era lo que tenía este hombre? ¿Un imán de ex novias?

_-Lo siento Rin_ – dice el chico tomando las manos de Rin

_-No te disculpes, no me conoce y se deja llevar por lo que ve_ – disculpa los cometarios de la chica que recién ha salido del lugar

_-Te amo Rin_- dice el albino para levantarle el animo

_-Yo también_- dice la chica bajando la vista- _lo siento Sesshoumaru, últimamente estoy algo susceptible, iré a mi puesto, solo venia a dejarte este presente de parte de Okubo-sama_

_-¿Fuiste esta mañana?-_ pregunta el albino tomando el presente de las manos de Rin

-_Si_- contesta la chica entrelazando sus manos

-_Y ¿cómo te fue?_ – pregunta el albino tomando la mano de Rin para llevarla con él hasta el sofá

-_Muy bien_- dice mientras lo sigue - _quiere que labore con el por las mañanas_

_-Me parece bien_- dice el albino haciéndola sentarse en sus piernas para abrazarla - _no cabe duda de que haremos gran sinergia con su empresa _

_-Ya me voy Sesshoumaru, tengo mucho trabajo también aquí_- dice con una sonrisa apenas visible

_-Te espero a la salida preciosa_- dice el albino besándola nuevamente en los labios -_no te vayas a ir antes _

_-Está bien_- dice la chica dándole un tierno y largo beso en los labios

Después de salir de la oficina de Sesshoumaru, Rin va a su puesto y se concreta en trabajar, la tarde pasa lento y la puerta de su oficina se ve abrirse

_-Inutaishio-sama-_ dice la chica poniéndose de pie – _que lo trae por aquí_ – dice reverenciándose

_-Quería que me ayudaras con algo _

_-Dígame_ – dice la chica ofreciéndole sentarse

_-Rin hay que elaborar la estadística de dos meses anteriores_ – le dice Inutaishio tomando asiento

_-Está bien-_ dice respetuosamente la chica haciendo una reverencia

_-Te dejo las carpetas en mi oficina, pasa con Saya para que te las de_- dice Inutaishio escribiendo un par de cosas en un pedazo de hoja

_-¿Saldrá de viaje?_- pregunta la chica tomando el trozo de papel

_-No, llegare más tarde, pero quiero que realices esto temprano _

_-Estaré haya en treinta minutos _

_-Gracias Rin-_ dice poniéndose de pie dispuesto a salir – _por cierto Rin ¿ya conociste a Abi?_

_-Si, en cuanto regrese de con Okubo-sama_- dice la chica desviando la mirada

_-Es cierto, Okubo-sama dijo que te había encomendado un proyecto _

_-Sí, creo que estaré muy ocupada estos días con todo esto, pero estoy muy contenta _

_-Se nota_- dice Inutaishio saliendo del lugar- a y no te preocupes por nada, te apoyare en todo mientras este en mis manos

_-Gracias Inutaishio-sama, no sé como pagárselo _

_-No tienes por qué hacerlo Rin, te veo en media hora en mi oficina _

Rin asiente mientras Inutaishio sale de su oficina, la presión de sus labores le hicieron olvidar el desagradable encuentro con Abi y lo pasado el día anterior, por lo menos esto la mantendría ocupada en algo más productivo

**Ocho cuarenta y cinco de la noche**, Rin sale del elevador que la ha llevado hacia la oficina de Sesshoumaru, en cuanto abre la puerta solo ve a Abi en la oficina sentada sobre el escritorio

_-Sesshoumaru es mío_- es lo único que le dice Abi para después bajarse del escritorio y caminar hacia ella

_-Cuantas veces he escuchado a Sara decir lo mismo_- dice la chica en tono firme cruzándose de brazos alertando a Abi, no era la misma chica sumisa que se presento con ella por la mañana, ahora se encontraba a solo unos pasos de Rin mirándola hacia abajo por su estatura

_-Lo de Sesshoumaru y mío fue algo especial, tu solo eres una entrometida_- dice la morena cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de verla – _a y Sara siempre ha sido una bocona_

-_No quiero tener problemas contigo_

_-¿Tienes miedo de perder tu empleo? _

_-No… no es el único lugar donde se puede trabajar y no me interesa tener ningún trato contigo _– dice la chica poniendo sus manos en la cintura

Cuando Abi está a punto de responderle la puerta de la oficina se abre para dejar ver a Sesshoumaru

_-Rin qué bueno que estas aquí –_ dice Sesshoumaru terminando de entrar

_-¿Y yo estoy pintada?_ – dice Abi mirándolo

_-¿Paso algo en Recursos Humanos?-_ pregunta Sesshoumaru a Abi

_-No, nada, solo pasaba para despedirme, pero pensándolo bien podemos ir a cenar los tres_- dice acercándose a Sesshoumaru ante la mirada de Rin

-_No estoy de humor, Rin vámonos _– dice Sesshoumaru a lo que esta solo asiente

_-¿La vas a ir a dejar a su casa? ¿Me podrías llevar?_

_-Tú tienes auto-_ dice el albino mientras jala a Rin de la mano para irse sin ánimos de seguir hablando

Sesshoumaru espera a que Abi salga para poder cerrar su oficina, en el elevador los tres en silencio llegan hasta el sótano donde se encuentra el estacionamiento, al salir Abi se detiene en la puerta mientras ve a Sesshoumaru tomar a Rin de la mano y caminar hacia el auto de este, poco a poco se separa de la puerta y entra a su auto

_-"Con que Sara también está aquí_ "- piensa la mujer mirando el coche de Sesshoumaru salir del lugar

* * *

POR FIN ACTUALICE

Una disculpa por la demora pero segun mi horoscopo la primera parte del mes de Julio no era el mejor para la creatividad ni la escritura PERO ESTE PERIODO SI, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, se que soy muy lenta para traer el proximo capitulo pero en fin, el proceso es lento...

CUIDENSE MUCHO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS

atte

Rin Tsuki


	28. Obstáculos

**Desconocidos**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 28**

**Obstáculos **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Desde esta tarde se sentía… celosa, enojada, extrañada y confundida por lo sucedido en la oficina de Sesshoumaru, en cuanto salieron del edificio, en el auto Rin pudo verlo de medio lado, el permanecía mas atento al volante, esta actitud era muy normal en él y mas desde el accidente, había tantas cosas que quería reclamarle pero su intuición le decía que primero tenía que cerciorarse de que todo lo que estaba pensando era como ella creía

_-Puedo__ preguntar __¿por__qué__ ignoras __y __eres __tan__ cortante __con __Abi?__ –_ se decide a hablar la chica en un tono más pausado tratando de controlar esos sentimientos

_-Ya__ la __conociste __en __la __mañana_- habla con un tono más bien apagado-_es__ muy __necia __¿te __dijo __algo __antes __de__ que __yo __llegara?_- pregunta el albino preocupado

_-Solo__ me__ dijo __que __tú __solo __eras __de __ella_ – dice la chica desviando la mirada tratando de ocultar ese enojo que se alojaba en su garganta

-_Esa __mujer_- dice endureciendo la mirada y apretando los labios _-__nunca __va __a __cambiar_– dice con ese tono tan frio y molesto

Un silencio por varios minutos invadió el interior del auto, Rin no se atrevía a preguntar pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, de otra manera se quedaría con la duda y tal vez solo hubiera estado pensando en eso todo el tiempo

_-¿Puedo __saber __qué __tipo __de __relación__ tuviste __con __ella?_– se atreve a preguntar la chica sin levantar la vista

_-A__ eso__…__-_dice el albino algo penoso con Rin _-__bueno, __solo __nos__ veíamos __en__ ocasiones,__ fue __un __poco __antes __de __que __comenzara __a __andar __con __Kagura_

_-¿La__ seguías __viendo __cuando __salías __con __Kagura?_– se vuelve a aventurar al interrogatorio

_-Unas__ ocasiones-_ dice muy serio, aun no sabía muy bien si debía decírselo -_pero __después __no __supe__ de __ella, __hasta __hoy_

_-Entonces ¿hoy era el primer día que se rencontraban? _

_-Si -_dice firme el albino deteniendo el auto ante la luz roja del semáforo _– __lo __único __que __supe __fue __que__ Kagura __había __discutido __con __ella, __pero __por __lo __ocupado __que __estaba __con __lo __de __la __oficina __no __le __preste __mucha __atención __a __eso_

_-¿Por eso le rehuías? _

_-No__ quiero__ que __piense __que __soy __él __de __antes_- dice Sesshoumaru jalando aire a sus pulmones para después soltarlo despacio, mientras a su mente vienen aquellos recuerdos de lo que fue él en esos días - _sabes__ Rin__… __cambie __mucho__… _- dice mientras pone en marchar el auto después de la luz verde -_mi__ padre __nunca __me __decía __nada __y __no__ se __metía __en __mi __vida, __pero __en __cuanto __comencé __a __formar __parte __activa __de__ la __empresa__ fui __madurando_

Rin le toma la mano a Sesshoumaru por primera vez desde que subieran al vehículo y no lo suelta más que para meter los cambios del auto, al llegar al departamento de la chica ambos entran, toman algo ligero para la cena y se preparan para dormir, Rin no deja de ver el rostro de Sesshoumaru y desde que entraron hasta este momento el albino había permanecido en silencio y pensativo lo cual no paso desapercibido por la ojimiel, Rin es la primera en meterse bajo las sabanas mientras que Sesshoumaru toma asiento de su lado y se quita la camiseta para poder dormir más cómodo

_-¿Tuviste __mucho __trabajo __hoy __verdad?-_ pregunta la chica acostada boca abajo mirando la espalda de Sesshoumaru _-¿te__ duele__ el __hombro __de __nuevo?-_ vuelve a preguntar ante el silencio de su novio

_-¿Que__ me__ preguntabas_?- dice Sesshoumaru volteando a ver a Rin solo de medio lado

De pronto distrajo su atención en cuestiones del trabajo, Rin se levanta de su lugar y abraza a Sesshoumaru por la espalda para cubrirlo del frio de la habitación

_-Nada__ amor, __vamos__a __dormir__…__-_ dice la chica atrayéndolo a la cama dándole un beso en la mejilla

_-Rin_- dice de pronto Sesshoumaru enderezándose para verla a la cara esta vez

_-¿Sí?-_ dice algo confusa poniendo toda su atención en él

_-¿Mi__ padre__ te __pidió __que__ hicieras __el __presupuesto__ y__ la __estadística?-_ le pregunta mirándola a los ojos, se notaba ansioso por saber la respuesta

_-Si__ ¿Por__qué__ la __pregunta_?- dice tomando asiento la chica para luego abrazar sus piernas - _Bueno, __de __hecho __al __principio __solo __me__ pidió __que __hiciera __la__ estadística __pero __le __dije __que __sabía __hacer__ los __presupuestos __también, __al__contrario__ sonó__ aliviado_- dice la chica no habiendo notado nada de malo en que Inutaishio-sama haya pedido su ayuda para terminar con esos pendientes

Sesshoumaru solo permanece serio sin decir ni una palabra, se acomoda en su lugar para escuchar lo que Rin le dice, Rin lo ve mover sus ojos a todas partes de pronto, no parecía nada tranquilo

_-Es__ que__ eso __fue __trabajo __que__ debí__ de__ hacer__ la __semana __pasada_ – dice Sesshoumaru haciendo muecas y desviando totalmente su rostro del de la chica

_-¿Te__ sientes __mal __por __no __haberlo__ hecho?_ – dice acercando su rostro al del albino

_-Sí,__ lo __olvide __por __completo_- dice bajando la cabeza

_-Pero él no me dijo nada y no parecía que estuviera enojado _

_-¿En__ serio_?- pregunta impresionado por escuchar esto mirándola de nuevo

_-Sí,__ es__ más __si __tú __me __lo __hubieras __pedido__ con __gusto __te __hubiera __ayudado_- dice llevando su mano a la de Sesshoumaru_-__tú__ me __has __pedido __que __confíe __en __ti, __ahora __soy __yo __la __que__ te __pide__ que __confíes __en__ mi __Sesshoumaru_

_-Desde__ que __te __conozco __has__ sido __una__ caja __de__ sorpresas __para __mí_- le dice mirándola a los ojos

Rin suelta una risilla ocultándola tras su otra mano a la vez que siente los tibios labios de Sesshoumaru en su mejilla para después llevarlos a sus labios

_-A__ dormir __Sesshoumaru_- dice separándose un poco de él para tomar aire _– __mañana __tienes __que__ estar __temprano __en __la __oficina_

Ambos se acomodan debajo de las sabanas y del grueso cobertor mas sin embargo el tembloroso cuerpo de Rin es abrazado por los cálidos brazos y el torso desnudo de Sesshoumaru que la hacen entrar en calor de inmediato, los labios de Sesshoumaru no dejan de besar el cuello de la chica y sus manos no dejan de pasearse por la estrecha cintura, de pronto un gemido sale de los labios de la chica que buscan los de Sesshoumaru para besarlos, poco a poco ambos se despojan de cada una de sus prendas para quedar en mismas condiciones sintiendo la erección de Sesshoumaru en su pierna, ansioso el albino se coloca entre las piernas y la penetra lentamente para disfrutar de la estrechez de la ojimiel realizando movimientos lentos que hacen que las caderas de Rin se abran más y encorve la espalda por la excitación que le produce, se sujeta del cuello de Sesshoumaru que la observa bajo el, Sesshoumaru es sorprendido por la agilidad de su novia que lo hace quedar bajo ella para después moverse sobre él mientras este le toma de los pequeños pero bien delineados pechos, frota sus pezones en tanto Rin se apoya con sus manos en el pecho de Sesshoumaru, se mueve gloriosamente sobre el soportando el frio en su espalda, Sesshoumaru deja los pechos de Rin para después recorrerla hasta la cintura, se incorpora para quedar sentando y abrazarse de Rin para penetrarla mejor, de pronto la siente temblar y decide acomodarla bajo el para evitar que se resfríe, se mueve de manera más vigorosa incrementando los gemidos de Rin de pronto siente los espasmódicos movimientos de Sesshoumaru a la vez que un calor invade su interior, Rin acaricia la espalda y la cabeza de Sesshoumaru que descansa en el hueco de su cuello, pasan algunos instantes así, a punto de quedarse dormida siente como Sesshoumaru vuelve a moverse de manera acompasada para volver con ese vaivén que la hace despertar

_-Dormilona,__ quiero__ disfrutarte __mas_- le dice al oído

Rin atiende a los deseos del albino y mueve también sus caderas de manera cadenciosa, los minutos pasan lentos para ellos que disfrutan de sus cuerpos

**Cuatro días después…**

**Jueves**** cinco**** diez ****de ****la ****mañana**, la ojimiel siempre es la primera en abandonar la cama, pero estos últimos días sus despertares han sido casi arrastrados, su semblante a parte de cansado se nota deprimido, en silencio toma su ropa y entra a la regadera, Sesshoumaru en cuanto siente el hueco a un lado de la cama se levanta y va a la cocina donde Rin que como siempre solo la observa desde la puerta muy concentrada en lo que hace y luego entra a la regadera para no entretenerla, termina de vestirse en la habitación y va al comedor donde los platos ya se encuentran servidos y aun calientes, antes de sentarse va a donde Rin en silencio termina de servir el jugo en los vasos y la besa en los labios de manera muy dulce, ya estaba siendo normal para Sesshoumaru ver el rostro decaído de Rin y la única forma de hacerla sonreír era besándola, toda la semana la ojimiel se la había pasado frente a la computadora entre papeles y varios envases vacios de agua mientras él ocupaba la mesa del comedor como escritorio y su lap top siempre se mantenía encendida

-_Estoy__ satisfecha_- dice la chica dejando de lado sus palillos y tocando su estomago

-_Pero__ si__ casi __no __has __comido_- dice el albino apoyando sus codos en la mesa y apuntando el plato de Rin

_-Últimamente mi apetito no es el mismo _

_-¿Es__ por __lo__ que __te __dijo __tu __tío?_- pregunta el albino atrayendo lo que paso hace una semana

_-No__ lo__ sé,__ ya__ no __se, __tal __vez __es __tanto__ trabajo __al __que__ me __han __sometido_- dice bajando la cabeza – _no __me __estoy __quejando-_ dice moviendo sus manos y rascándose la nuca apenada_-__me__ ha__ servido __muy__ bien__ de __distracción__…_- dice más seria la chica-_saber __que __tu__ verdadera __madre__ está__ muerta,__ no__ es __nada __bonito_

_-Te __entiendo __muy __bien __Rin__…__-_ dice el albino de pronto enderezando su espada en el respaldo de la silla

_-¿Por__ lo __de __tu __madre?-_ pregunta Rin mirando la nostalgia en sus ojos, a decir verdad le causaba mucha curiosidad saber sobre la madre de este, en la mansión de Sesshoumaru no había visto ningún retrato de ella pero podía imaginársela, esta era la primera vez que hablaban de ella

Sesshoumaru se ve cada vez mas inmerso en la situación que está pasando Rin, era demasiado para ella y a él no le quedaba más que comprender su situación familiar y laboral, el también había pasado por lo mismo hace muchos años y logro superarlo pero para Rin era diferente, había sufrido mucho por culpa de la que se decía su madre y ahora enterarse que no lo es fue un golpe muy fuerte, por lo hermética que es sabia que no diría nada y tal como lo imagino todo este tiempo se había mantenido ocupada

-_A__ decir __verdad __nunca __me __has __contado __de __ella_- dice la chica dejando de lado sus palillos para verlo, haciendo que este deje sus pensamientos

-_No __hay __mucho __que __hablar __de__ ella, __yo __era __muy __pequeño__ cuando __ella __murió_- dice Sesshoumaru tomando un poco de su comida

_-Debió__ ser __muy __bella_– le dice Rin animándolo con una sonrisa

_-Lo__ era-_ dice con nostalgia Sesshoumaru – _era__ una __mujer __de__ pocas __palabras, __orgullosa__ y __obstinada, __todo__ lo __contrario __a __Izayoi__…_

_-¿Y __de __que __murió?_ – se atreve a preguntar la chica bajando la mirada mientras este se toma su tiempo para contestar

_-Enfermo… cáncer de huesos _

_-Debió ser difícil_

_-No __acepto __la__ quimioterapia __ni __la __cirugía_– dice de manera directa _– __decía __que__ de __todos __modos __iba __a __morir_

Rin solo puede guardar silencio ante esto, pensando en el calvario que debió de haber pasado la madre de Sesshoumaru le hace poner la piel chinita además de que le hizo recordar lo que ella le dijo a Kouga después de que despertara de la anestesia

_-Debió __sentir __mucho __miedo_- dice Rin después de analizar muy bien lo dicho por el albino

-_Eso __mismo__ dijo __mi __padre__… __y __el __respeto __su __decisión_- dice por fin mirando a la ojimiel- _paso __menos __de __tres __meses __en __cama __y__ cuando __menos __lo __pensamos__… __ya__ había __fallecido_- dice mientras desvía su vista a la ventana recordando los últimos instantes a lado de su madre aunque un poco borrosas sus memorias

_-El__ dijo__… __que__ mi __madre __murió __después __de__ que __yo __naciera_ – dice la chica en tono desconcertante para deshacer el silencio entre los dos

-_Ella __está __mejor __donde __esta-_ dice de pronto Sesshoumaru tomando la mano de Rin

-_Eso__ es __lo __que __trato __de __pensar_- dice la chica mirando a Sesshoumaru que aun continua mirando las cortinas de la ventana, después de varios minutos en silencio por fin vuelve su vista a Rin que se sorprende de tener la mirada de su novio tan de repente sobre ella

_-Rin, __come__ un __poco __más, __esta __delicioso_- le anima Sesshoumaru

-_Pondré__ un __poco __en __un __recipiente __para __comer __más __tarde_ – le dice la chica ante la insistencia del albino

-_Iré __a__ un __almuerzo __con __Okubo-sama __más __tarde_- dice Sesshoumaru levantando los platos – _¿quieres __que __te __lleve__ a __tu __trabajo?_

-_No __Sesshoumaru, __prefiero__ ir __en__ el __autobús, __así __me__ distraigo __un __poco_ – dice apagada la chica levantándose de su lugar para ir a la cocina y acomodar su almuerzo en el recipiente que le da Sesshoumaru en las manos

La mira hacer esa labor en silencio, se le había ocurrido hacer algo esta noche que la alegraría mucho

_-¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar por la noche?-_ pregunta Sesshoumaru recargado en la puerta del refrigerador esperando respuesta de la chica

_-¿Cenar?-_ pregunta la chica incrédula volteando a verlo- _hace __mucho __que __no __vamos __juntos __a__ algún __lugar_– los labios de Rin se van curvando levemente hacia arriba - _¿como __una __cita?-_ dice ahora la chica sonriendo

-_He,__ si__ una __cita_- contesta el albino despegándose de su lugar

Rin va a donde él y lo abraza fuertemente, el albino no hace otra cosa más que corresponderle acariciando su corta espalda, mirarla sonriente y feliz lo hacen sentir más tranquilo

No era cualquier cosa elaborar el presupuesto y aparte la estadística, por eso cada que podía le ayudaba a Rin con eso pero en lo que no podía meter mano era en el proyecto que tenía pendiente con Okubo-sama, salir esta noche los haría despejarse un poco de todo

**Once**** cincuenta ****de**** la ****mañana**, el almuerzo con Okubo-sama termina y Sesshoumaru sale junto con este a acompañarlo hasta su auto donde ya lo espera su chofer, en cuanto se mueve el auto de Okubo se puede ver a dos hombres que reconoce perfectamente cruzando la calle de lo mas tranquilos, son Kishiro y Keisuke que están por entrar al restaurante, poco a poco se adelanta hasta ellos que al parecer no han notado la presencia del albino que lleva uno de sus puños cerrado con gran fuerza contenida que no demora mucho en ser arrojada sobre el rostro de Kishiro que es tomado totalmente por sorpresa al ser golpeado fuertemente por Sesshoumaru, Keisuke distraído solo ve a su tío tocarse el lado derecho del rostro tratando de recobrar la compostura

_-No__ es__ la __primera __vez __que__ intentas __algo __contra__ Rin_- dice fríamente el albino – _si __ella __no__ hace __nada __por __lo __legal, __yo __si_ – dice terminantemente recobrando la postura

_-¿Ya __te __fue __con __el __chisme __mi __sobrina?-_ le pregunta de manera tosca Kishiro tocándose la mejilla

_-Es__ tu __hermana,__ deberías __quererla __un __poco_- le dice ahora a Keisuke que más bien permanece al margen de lo que ocurre

-_No__ es __mi __hermana_- dice serio Keisuke sin un ápice de compasión o dolor

_-¿Ya__ lo __sabes?-_ le pregunta Sesshoumaru mirándolo duramente

_-Lo__ sé__ desde __antes __de__ que __ella __fuera __concebida_- dice sorpresivamente Keisuke alertando también a Kishiro

_-Entonces __deberías __saber __que __ella __no __tuvo __la __culpa __de __lo __que __pasó__ –_ dice el albino en un intento por defender la integridad de Rin

_-Ella__ es__ el__ producto__ de __la __infidelidad __de __mi __padre_- vuelve a comentar Keisuke

_-Son __medios __hermanos_- dice el albino sabiendo bien lo que no es compartir totalmente la sangre de familia

_-Es__ solo __un__ estorbo_- dice Keisuke terminantemente decidido a seguir con su camino

_-¿Supiste __que __tu __tío__ intento __abusar __de __ella?__ –_ le pregunta de pronto Sesshoumaru - _y__ que__ además __de __eso __la __ha __estado __molestando __después __del __accidente __a __sabiendas __de __que __se __encontraba __convaleciente_

_-Eso __no __paso __así__ –_ dice deteniendo sus pasos para luego voltear a ver a su tío

-_Así__ fue_- dice firme el albino apretando la mirada- _y __no __los __quiero __cerca__ de __Rin __o__ será __peor __para __ustedes_

Keisuke no deja de ver a Kishiro severamente mientras este ve cómo se va de ahí Sesshoumaru

_-Espera __Sesshoumaru_- dice de pronto Keisuke acercándose a él y apartándose lo más que puede de su tío- ¿_porque __proteges __tanto __a__ Rin?__ ella __ni __siquiera __es __de __tu __nivel_- habla en tono muy bajo

_-Ella__ me__ ha __hecho __ver __muchas __cosas__ que __yo __ignoraba_- contesta simplemente el albino viendo como el moreno se acerca a él de a poco alejándose lo más que puede de Kishiro

_-Entonces __cuida __de __ella__… __como __hasta __hoy_ – lo dice más como una petición en voz baja para después alejarse de él y volver con Kishiro dejando helado a Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru continúa con su camino, entra al auto y lo pone en marcha, decide ir primero a casa de su padre por algunos documentos y tal vez comer algo preparado por Kaede ba-sama, en cuanto llega es recibido por Izayoi que va saliendo del estudio, la mujer se acerca a este y le ofrece una taza de té pero este simplemente le devuelve una mirada de odio que hace que esta de un par de pasos hacia atrás, hacia mucho que no veía a Sesshoumaru mirarla así, de niño era diferente, era solo un niño, pero ahora ya mayor le provocaba miedo

_-¿Porque__ le __negas te __el __presente__ de __Rin__ a __Inuyasha_? – pregunta de manera tosca el chico y sin rodeos

_-Pero __Sesshoumaru,__ no__ te __enojes, __el __médico __le __prohibió __las __golosinas __¿que__ querías __que __yo __hiciera?-_ dice levantando los hombros tratando de zafarse de esta- _además __estoy __pensando __seriamente __en __que__… __deberías__ reconsiderar __el __andar __con __esa __chica-_dice tratando de acercase a él cambiando el tema y recobrando su postura

Con solo escuchar estas palabras la mirada de Sesshoumaru se torna endurecida clavándole la mirada como un par de dagas

_-¿A__ qué __viene __todo __esto?_ – le pregunta de manera rígida sin dejar de verla

_-A __que__…__-_ dice Izayoi armándose de valor para seguir hablando- _deberías __reconsiderar __volver__ con __Sara__… __y__ si __no __es __con__ ella, __con __otra __mujer __que__ al __menos __pertenezca __a__…__-_

La simple mirada del albino la hace sentirse como un ratón acorralado dejando de hablar, sabía que no debía meterse en eso, la mirada de Sesshoumaru cambio drásticamente

_-No__ te __permito __que __te __metas __en __mi __vida_- grita Sesshoumaru colérico - _sabes __lo__ que __eres __aquí __Izayoi_- dice reiterando lo que hace años ya le había dicho cara a cara

-_Sesshou__…__-_ dice Izayoi pero es interrumpida

-_Tú__ eres __solo __una __intrusa __y __esta __casa__ es __solo __de__ los __que __llevan__ el __apellido__ Adaite __por __sangre__ y __desde __este __momento __te __digo_- dice Sesshoumaru acercándose a ella a paso lento - _no __te __acerques__ a __Rin__…_ _y__ otra __cosa __no__ quiero __saber __que __Sara__ se__ entere __de__ los__ asuntos __de__ la__ empresa, __eso __solo __nos __concierne__ a __la __familia_

_-¿Porque __me __dices __eso?_ – pregunta ofendida la mujer

_-Solo Rin, mi padre y tú sabíamos que Okubo-sama se integraría como inversionista_

_-Ella también está en la empresa, lo iba a saber _

_-No__ tenia __por__que __enterarse __hasta__ la __junta __en __Enero, __a __sabiendas __de __que __sabes __lo__ boquifloja __que __es __se __lo __dijiste_ – le vuelve a gritar justo en la cara

_-¿Que__ pasa __aquí?-_ ahora es Inutaishio quien alza la voz, desde hace rato escuchaba los gritos de Sesshoumaru pero por la distancia no entendía lo que decía

Sesshoumaru solo detiene las palabras en su boca y recobra un poco la calma, Inutaishio solo puede ver enojo en los ojos de Sesshoumaru y sin más este se da la vuelta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca para luego subir las escaleras hasta su habitación

_-¿Que__ paso __Izayoi?_ – pregunta Inutaishio exigiendo una respuesta por parte de esta, no había visto a Sesshoumaru tan enojado, mientras que Izayoi comienza a ponerse nerviosa

_-Lo__ siento, __fue __mi __culpa_- dice apoyándose en el barandal de las escaleras

_-¿De__ que __hablas?_– dice arqueando la ceja

-_Le__ pedí __que __dejara __a __Rin __y__ que __reconsiderara __volver __con __Sara_

_-¿Estas __mal__ de __la __cabeza __Izayoi?-_ le pregunta rabioso el albino -_nunca __pensé __que __pudieras __hacer __esto,__ Rin __es __lo __mejor __que __Sesshoumaru__ ha __tenido __en__ años_

_-Pero no es de nuestro nivel _

_-De cuando acá a mi me importa eso Izayoi _

_-Es que, solo mirarla, es tan… tan común, sin clase, pobre _

_-Mejor __guarda __silencio __Izayoi_ – le grita enojado haciéndola callar de inmediato - _no __quiero __que __te__ vuelvas __a__ meter __en __la__ vida __de __mi __hijo __y__ menos__ con __Rin, __ella __no__ te __ha__ hecho __nada_

_-Deberías__ de__ estar __de __mi __lado, __soy __tu __esposa_- exige Izayoi

-_Yo __nunca __solapare __algo __como __eso_

Izayoi solo ahoga un suspiro, de pronto se vio entre la espada y la pared, baja la cabeza y se va a la cocina a tomar algo, algo en su cabeza le decía que debía de agotar recursos, así que se dio prisa y entro al estudio, con premura y afortunadamente encontró lo que quería, la agenda telefónica de su esposo, con rapidez marco el numero y coloco el celular en su oído, escucho varios timbrazos hasta que le fue contestada su llamada

-_Rin__… __soy__ Adaite__ Izayoi_-

-_Izayoi-sama __que __sorpresa, __no__ reconocí __su __número-_ dice la chica mientras deja de lado la pantalla de la computadora para atender la llamada

_-Hem, te llamo para saber si… tienes tiempo para que nos reunamos _

_-¿Para__ hablar?_ – pregunta la chica intrigada por esta llamada

_-Si__ ¿qué __te __parece?_

_-Me__ parece __muy __bien-_dice contenta la chica con la esperanza de que lo sucedido días atrás fuera enmendado

_-¿Puedes por la mañana?_

_-Claro, lo que sea para poder hablar con usted_

_-Está__ bien, __nos __vemos __en __el __Nagaoka __a __las __nueve, __por __cierto __¿me __harías __un __favor?_ – dice cambiando un poco el tono de su voz

_-Si claro _

_-No__ le __digas __a __Sesshoumaru__ que __nos __veremos_ – dice Izayoi – _no __se __lo __dirás__ ¿verdad?_

-_No __se __preocupe, __no__ lo __hare-_dice ahora la ojimiel algo confundida aceptando la condición que le era impuesta

_-Entonces __nos __veremos __mañana_ – dice por ultimo para cerrar la llamada

Algo contrariada se encuentra la ojimiel, todo esto le estaba dando mala espina, pero necesitaba saber qué es lo que quería tratar con ella en esa reunión de la que se supone Sesshoumaru no debía de enterarse

-_"__De__ seguro __nada __bueno__"__-_piensa la chica con móvil en mano

En este momento se encontraba en la oficina contigua a la de Okubo-sama, por lo que le había dicho Sesshoumaru por la mañana esperaba a que este llegara después del medio día y así fue, la puerta de su oficina se abrió de repente dejando ver al mayor

_-¿Puedo__ entrar?_ – pregunta Okubo

_-Claro,__ adelante __Okubo-sama-_ dice levantándose de su asiento

-¿_Cómo__ va __todo?_

_-Ya__ casi__ termino __y __está __quedando __muy __bien_ – dice la chica acercando el monitor a Okubo

Explica a detalle con claridad cada uno de los pasos que está generando el programa que realiza para la empresa de este, solo pasan un par de horas y correcciones y su hora de salir ya ha llegado de lo cual Okubo se da cuenta, pero antes, había algo que tenía que decirle a la ojimiel, no había duda de que Rin era muy inteligente pero también muy inocente, tal vez por eso el hijo mayor de su socio se fijo en ella

_-Supe __del __accidente__ que __tuvieron__ Sesshoumaru__ y__ tú __hace __unas __semanas_- dice Okubo poniéndose de pie _-en__ casa __de __Inutaishio__ no __quise __decirlo, __se__ lo __duro __que __debió __ser __para __ti __y__ al __ver __tu __rostro __lo __mejor __fue __aparentar __que__ no __sabía __nada_

_-Usted__ sabe__ ser __prudente_ – dice la chica de manera reservada, y como no se iba a dar cuenta si fue la noticia de la semana _– __fue __algo __muy __fuerte__… __pero __ya __estoy __bien_ – dice sonriendo la chica

-_Y__ por __lo__ que __veo __también __eres __una __chica__ muy __hermética_

_-Lo__ siento, __Sesshoumaru__ a__ menudo __se __queja __por __eso_– dice rascándose la nuca

_-No te preocupes, tus razones debes de tener, bien, creo que es hora de tu salida _

_-Sí, __ya __me __voy, __muchas__ gracias __por __todo, __lo __veré __mañana_- dice la chica reverenciándose y saliendo de la oficina de este

Al llegar a su oficina en SONCO Rin deja sus cosa y se aboca a sus labores teniendo muy presente la invitación de Izayoi para mañana

-_Rin_- se regaña a sí misma _– __deberías__ de __preocuparte __por__que __te __pondrás __hoy __en __la__ noche __para __la __cena_

Una vez mas estaba comenzando a preocuparse por cosas tan minúsculas, pero no podía evitar sentirse intrigada por esa llamada, ahora se preguntaba ¿Por qué Dios le había puesto en este tipo de situaciones? Ya había estado al borde de la muerte, entonces ¿Cuál era su fin en este mundo?

* * *

GRACIAS TODO(A)S POR SUS REVIEWS, SE QUE HE DEMORADO OTRA VEZ POR ESO MIS DISCULPAS...

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SIEMPRE LEO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SE VAN A LLEVAR MUCHAS SORPRESAS ES TODO LO QUE PUEDO DECIR

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, TENGO UN COMPROMISO :)

Rin Tsuki


	29. Dudas

**Desconocidos**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

.

.

.**  
**

**Capitulo 29**

**Dudas **

.

.

.**  
**

**Ocho treinta de la noche**, algo cansado y con maletín en mano Sesshoumaru llega al departamento de Rin, al entrar ve a la chica terminando de ponerse los pendientes reflejándose en el vidrio de un retrato de ambos, viéndola ahí le hizo pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de perderla

_-Llegue_ – dice Sesshoumaru cerrando la puerta interrumpiendo la labor de la chica

_-Estoy lista_ – dice la chica dándose la vuelta para ver a Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-_Estas hermosa Rin_ – dice mientras se aproxima a ella para abrazarla

_-¿Te vas a cambiar de ropa? _– pregunta la chica sujetándose del cuello de Sesshoumaru

_-Estaba pensando en tomar un baño primero, tuve un día algo agitado_- dice este mirando esos ojos miel que tanto le fascinan pero Rin no pudo dejar pasar desapercibido el rostro decaído del albino

_-Entra, te espero en la habitación para secar tu cabello _– dice Rin soltando su agarre y separándose unos pasos para estudiarle mejor el gesto

_-Gracias _– dice este acortando la distancia entre los dos para acariciarle el cabello

_-Sesshoumaru ¿paso algo?_- pregunta preocupada al verlo así

Sesshoumaru solo suspira y le da un beso en la mejilla mientras afloja el nudo de su corbata

-_Primero tomo el baño y luego te explico_- dice dejando a la chica con la duda

_-¿Saco un traje limpio?_ – dice entrando detrás de Sesshoumaru al dormitorio

_-Por favor Rin-_ contesta algo cansado tomando asiento en la cama para quitarse los zapatos

-_Te ves muy cansado_- hace una pausa antes de continuar- _¿En verdad quieres salir? No es obligatorio, podemos…_- dice siendo interrumpida por la presencia de Sesshoumaru acercándose nuevamente a ella volviéndola a abrazar para besarle la cabeza como a una niña pequeña

_-Si preciosa, el baño me sentara muy bien, no tardo-_ dice sin más el albino volviendo a dejarla con más dudas en la cabeza

_-Tomate tu tiempo _

Después de unos minutos se ve a Sesshoumaru salir con una toalla envolviendo su cintura, Rin sobre la cama espera a que este tome asiento deleitándose silenciosamente con lo que sus ojos ven, toma otra toalla y comienza a secar el cabello del albino, después toma la secadora y lo peina cuidadosamente con la destreza que hasta poco era nula, enfocada en su labor y casi hasta que termina de secarle el cabello se atreve a seguir con la conversación anterior

-¿_Me vas a decir que te pasa? –_ pregunta la chica tras este mirando los cabellos platinados en sus manos

-_Me encontré con tu tío esta mañana después de terminar el almuerzo con Okubo-sama_ – dice el albino con voz calmosa

-_Sesshoumaru… a caso tu ¿le reclamaste?-_ pregunta preocupada apagando la secadora

_-Lo golpee_- dice como si nada el albino apoyando las manos en la cama

_-¿Qué hiciste qué?-_ dice soltando la secadora sobre la cama y bajando de ahí para verlo de frente

-_Tenía que hacerlo_- dice el albino mirando a Rin sin dejar su posición– _no lo había visto y este era el momento indicado _

Rin no dijo mas, solo se quedo callada frunciendo los labios y apretando la mirada con los brazos a los lados imaginando lo que pudo haber pasado, era de esperarse por parte de Sesshoumaru, poco a poco Sesshoumaru ve a Rin relajando la mirada y los tensos hombros, el albino deja su posición y se levanta de la cama para abrazarla

-_No podía permitirme dejar las cosas así nada mas_- dice Sesshoumaru estrechando su cálido torso al pequeño cuerpo de Rin- _aun no has entendido que eres la novia de uno de los empresarios más poderosos de Japón_

Inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Rin

-_Rin perdóname por lo que te voy a decir-_ dice este estrechando fuertemente a Rin entre sus brazos logrado asustarla un poco y a lo que esta solo puede apretar sus ojos dejando correr sus lagrimas por las mejillas -_Personas como tu tío o tu hermano hacen lo que sea por dinero, el que tú estés conmigo a tu tío le conviene de cierta forma _

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-_ dice la chica sin lograr controlar su llanto

_-Rin, tu eres ese punto débil que tu tío quiere tocar para acabar conmigo y por eso no te debes permitir ser débil y estar desprotegida _

_-Deja de decir esas cosas_ – le exige apenas audible Rin

_-Rin para eso estoy yo, para protegerte a costa de lo que sea_ – dice finalmente el chico para después soltarla y mirarla mientras limpia sus lágrimas con la mano

_-No te pongas así Rin, te estás arruinando el maquillaje, espérame afuera ahora me cambio _

Haciendo caso al chico Rin sale de la habitación y va a la sala donde enciende el televisor, lo antes dicho por Sesshoumaru le dio mucho en que pensar ¿a caso ella le estaba acarreando problemas? después de varios minutos ve a Sesshoumaru terminando de cerrar su cinturón con la corbata sobre el hombro, la ojimiel va a donde él y le coloca la corbata

-_No quiero que te preocupes por todo esto_- le dice Sesshoumaru mirando las manos agiles de Rin hacer el nudo de la corbata

_-Nunca antes alguien se había preocupado tanto por mí_- dice en voz baja la chica

El silencio se hace presente mientras los brazos de Sesshoumaru envuelven a Rin y aspira el perfume del cabello de la chica

_-Eres lo más importante que tengo Rin_ – dice sin soltarla

_-Gracias por cuidar de mí Sesshoumaru_- dice la chica sin apartarse de el

**Nueve cuarenta de la noche**, fuera del restaurante se encontró con algunos reporteros que no se esperaba, últimamente los medios habían estado más interesados en la vida privada del albino desde el accidente del que ambos fueron protagonistas, Sesshoumaru en todo momento cubría a Rin ayudado de los guardias que se encontraban en la entrada, dentro del lugar la velada paso de lo más tranquila, aunque a decir verdad no tanto

-_Por cierto, no vi a Inutaishio-sama en su oficina toda la mañana_ – dice Rin de repente viendo el gesto que hizo Sesshoumaru, parecía que algo le molestara

-_Estuvo en casa terminando de preparar un proyecto que tenía algo atrasado_ – dice con la mirada de lado

_-¿Paso algo más que debería saber?-_ se atreve a preguntar haciendo que este deje de lado el bocado de su cuchara

-_Cuando llegue a mi casa me encontré con Izayoi_ – dice serio el albino alertando a Rin

_-¿Tuviste algún problema con ella? Por como venias -_ pregunta preocupada la chica

_-Sí, ya me tenía harto-_ dice el avino tomando un sorbo de su bebida

_-¿Se puede saber qué problema es para ponerte así?_

_-Solo te voy a decir que tenía que ver contigo _

Rin solo guarda silencio unos minutos, por un momento no sabe que decirle, en primera Izayoi nunca había contactado con ella por celular y si Sesshoumaru hoy discutió con ella tal vez su reunión con ella tenía algo que ver con esto, no por nada le había pedido que no le dijera a Sesshoumaru sobre su llamada

_-No quiero que tengas problemas con tu familia por mi culpa _– es lo único que puede decir

-_Mi única familia es mi padre e Inuyasha_ – dice sin miramientos el albino

_-Pero es la esposa de tu padre_ – comenta Rin

-_Tú lo has dicho, es la esposa de mi padre, no mi madre_ – dice serio viendo el rostro de Rin tratando de descifrar sus gestos, se notaba angustiada por algo que a él le parecía tan simple

_-Sesshoumaru, por favor no discutas con ellos por cosas como estas_ – dice la chica tratando de evitar que las lagrimas salgan de sus orbes, estaba temiendo a Izayoi sin razón aparente

_-No te sientas mal por eso Rin- _dice tomándole de las manos – _De hecho, yo nunca me he llevado bien con Izayoi _

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes de que me presentaras con ella la primera vez?_ – dice mas como un reclamo

_-Pensé que no se metería en mi relación contigo, nunca lo había hecho, hasta ahora, de todos modos será mejor que no vayas a mi casa por un tiempo Sara sigue ahí _

_-Hace mucho que no veo a Inuyasha_ – dice la chica

_-No te preocupes por eso, lo traeré en cuanto tenga tiempo _

_-Su madre se enojara _

_-No tiene por qué enojarse, ya le deje claro varios puntos_- dice en un tono muy frio que hasta a Rin le dio escalofríos, a veces no podía creer el fuera de lo más suave con ella y con otros se comportaba como todo un demonio

**Doce diez de la madrugada**, ambos caminan de la mano al auto en silencio, el frio que hacia esa noche le calaba hasta los huesos a la ojimiel, Sesshoumaru la sintió temblar y sin preguntarle la abrigo entre su saco apegándola a su cálido torso, separándose hasta que llegaron al auto, en cuanto llegaron al departamento de la ojimiel Sesshoumaru la llevo hasta la habitación apresurándose en despojarla del vestido para seguir besándola hasta llegar a la cama donde Rin por fin terminó de desabotonar la camisa del albino, sus besos eran tan apasionados que no pudo evitar gemir de placer con solo eso, desnudos entre las sabanas hacían el amor una y otras vez, la madrugada paso lenta abrazados hasta quedarse dormidos

**Viernes, diez de la mañana**, aun cansada por lo de la madrugada y con un poco de sueño entra a la oficina de Okubo-sama, en cuanto entra se da cuenta de que no está solo, un joven muy apuesto la observa entrar a la oficina con detenimiento mientras Okubo le indica que tome asiento

_-Rin qué bueno que llegas_- le dice Okubo con una sonrisa en los labios

-_ Oh buenos días Okubo-sama, Siento la demora _- dice reverenciando la cabeza- _pero ya termine una parte del programa, lo deje correr, solo venia a avisarle que saldré temprano_

_-No te preocupes, ya estaba enterado, es mi hijo, Okubo Lan_- le dice Okubo-sama a Rin quien no dejaba de verle intrigada

-_Mucho gusto en conocerlo mi nombre es Minamoto Rin_- dice igualmente reverenciando la cabeza

_-Mmmmm, creo que ya he escuchado ese apellido_- dice Lan sin dejar de verla con tanta expectación

Rin solo baja la mirada cambiando totalmente su gesto, lo cual para Okubo-sama no pasa desapercibido

-_Sí, tengo algunos familiares que son empresarios pero desearía que eso no interviniera en nuestra conversación_- dice firme la chica

_-Rin-san es nuestra nueva programadora, Lan–_ dice Okubo-sama cambiando la conversación

-_Vaya, debes ser muy buena-_ le dice sin dejar de verla- _mi padre no contrata a nadie por la nada _

_-Gracias Lan-san, hago lo mejor que puedo mi trabajo, Okubo-sama, Lan-san, tengo que retirarme, no les quito mas el tiempo, tampoco quiero llegar tarde_ – dice la chica cortésmente

_-Está bien Rin-san, hasta mañana _

_-¿Trabajas en otro lado_?- pregunta Lan entrelazando sus dedos

_-Si, en SONCO_ – responde la chica poniéndose de pie sin dar más detalle

-_Oh, es la empresa de los Adaite_ – dice Lan sorprendido

-_Con su permiso_- dice la chica saliendo de la oficina

Rin sale de la oficina a toda prisa, ya iba tarde pero decidió avisarle de su salida temprano a Okubo-sama, la que se sorprendió fue ella al ver al hijo de este y aun mas le sorprendió la forma en que la miraba, en tanto aun en la oficina Lan no puede evitar preguntar mas por la chica

-_Dime papá ¿es soltera?-_ pregunta el moreno poniéndose de pie para llegar hasta la ventana

-_No empieces Lan, ya tiene novio_- dice Okubo recargándose en el respaldo de la silla_- es el hijo de Inutaishio_

_-¿Qué?-_ dice sin creerlo- _ella no parece ser del tipo de Sesshoumaru_

-_Ya ves que si, la conocí en una comida en casa de Inutaishio _

_-Hace poco Sesshoumaru tuvo un accidente en el auto_- comenta Lan enterado de los hechos- ¿_ella era la tercera pasajera?_

_-En efecto era ella, estuvo al borde de la muerte y por lo visto Sesshoumaru la quiere mucho_- comenta Okubo tomando su bolígrafo para continuar con su trabajo

Al escuchar esto Lan solo guarda su comentario, de seguro su padre solo lo reprendería, pero no le quitaba que fuera a SONCO para dar un vistazo a la empresa y darle una visita a Sesshoumaru que hace mucho no ve y de paso poder ver a Rin, del otro lado de la ciudad Rin llega por fin a la cita con Izayoi, en cuanto llego con ella pudo sentir hostilidad en el ambiente

_-¿Como estas Rin?-_dice en tono árido viendo el menú, se notaba molesta por la tardanza de la chica

-_Bien Izayoi-sama, perdone la demora, el restaurante me quedo lejos, no medí el tiempo_- trata de disculparse de alguna forma _- nunca nos habíamos reunido_- comenta la chica tomando asiento

_-Es verdad_- dice tomando de su bebida – _pero te cite aquí para hablar contigo de algo muy importante _

_-¿Sobre qué Izayoi-sama? _

_-Iré al grano, quiero hablarte muy seriamente sobre Sesshoumaru _

_-¿Pasa algo con él?-_ pregunta angustiada la chica

-_Veras, Sesshoumaru es un hombre muy importante y ocupado, eso ya debes de saberlo, además sabes que se ha convertido en figura pública_- le dice Izayoi mirándola fijamente

En cuanto comienza a escuchar esto las manos de Rin se cierran por debajo de la mesa con furia contenida, ella debió adivinar la razón de esta reunión pero como siempre se dejo llevar por su inocencia, bien le advirtió Sesshoumaru que no se viera con ella, las personas que ha conocido antes solo le han hecho daño y ella no ha aprendido la lección

-_Valla al grano Izayoi-sama-_ dice la chica al borde del llanto- _le está dando muchas vueltas al asunto _

_-Deberías considerar, por el bien de Sesshoumaru alejarte de el_- dice tajantemente Izayoi provocando en Rin tristeza

_-¿Porque me está pidiendo eso?-_ dice sin gestos tratando de guardar la calma

-_Rin, aceptémoslo, el se divierte contigo, deberías saberlo de ante mano que él nunca se casara contigo, trate de ser buena contigo pero ya es tiempo de que te hagas a un lado, te di ropa por caridad, me dio lastima saber de tu precaria situación y de seguro lo único que Sesshoumaru siente por ti es pena, además de que también debe de sentirse culpable por lo del accidente… el merece algo mejor_

Rin solo guarda silencio y se muerde el labio, tenía ganas de gritarle, de reclamarle su hipocresía, solo pensar que estuvo a su lado en la habitación del hospital la hacía sentir mal, ahora comprende sus comentarios mordaces en ocasiones, estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas

_-Estoy dispuesta a darte lo que quieras con tal de que te apartes de el _– sigue diciendo Izayoi

-_No necesito de su dinero_, s_i él me deja yo lo hare, de otro modo no me alejare de Sesshoumaru… yo sé que me ama…-_ dice como ultimo para después tomar su bolso e irse de ahí con lagrimas en sus ojos

Camino varios minutos sin rumbo fijo dejando atrás a esa mujer con piel de cordero, toda esta situación la estaba desgastando, sabía lo que Sesshoumaru sentía por ella, pero en cuanto menciono el matrimonio le movió muchos sentimientos, era cierto, hacia más de un año que eran novios y nunca ha mencionado ningún otro compromiso más sólido como el matrimonio, sabía que se estaba dejando llevar por las palabras de Izayoi, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y las fuerzas, ahora no sabía qué hacer o pensar

* * *

LISTO

AQUI DE REGRESO SON MUCHA INSPIRACION, ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE Y SUS REVIEWS

**Rin Tsuki**


	30. Yo soy diferente

**Desconocidos**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 30**

"**Yo soy diferente"**

.

.

.**  
**

Ahora se encontraba en una banca del parque Ueno, mirando a la nada, recapitulando su vida junto a Sesshoumaru, ya lo había hecho varias veces, y cada vez que lo hacia todos los pequeños malentendidos salían a flote, Izayoi si que tenía razón, él era una persona muy ocupada, si es cierto, él tenía muchas obligaciones, también era cierto, pero en cuanto pensaba en Sesshoumaru como su pareja, eso le desgarraba el corazón, también tenía razón, ella no era nada comparada con otras mujeres con las que podría emparentar, seguía viendo en su mente lo que hubiera sido si no hubiera aparecido él en su vida, odiaba dejarse llevar por los comentarios de los demás, solo la hacían dudar de lo que en realidad sentía, su celular suena de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos, era Sesshoumaru llegando a casa de Rin

_-¿Donde estas? Pensé que vendrías al departamento_- dice al albino con usual seriedad paseando por la sala del departamento

_-Ven por mí_ – dice con voz baja y suplicante la chica alertando a Sesshoumaru de que algo malo le hubiese pasado

_-¿Que paso Rin? ¿Donde estas?-_ insiste el albino mientras sale del departamento camino al auto

_-Parque Ueno… pensando-_ dice la chica volviendo la vista a los cerezos en flor – _cerca del lago_

_-Voy para allá ¿estás bien?_- dice un poco más tranquilo

_-Por favor, no demores –_ dice la chica cerrando la llamada

Estaba comenzado a dolerle la cabeza, habían tantas cosas en su cabeza, ni la belleza del paisaje la tranquilizaban, en cuanto levanta la mirada ve el auto de Sesshoumaru del otro lado de lago, por el estacionamiento; en cuanto sale del auto se dirige hacia ella a paso veloz, el albino se detiene unos instantes y al verla que no le dirige la mirada se inclina hasta ella para que lo vea a la cara, Rin por su parte ahora se sentía avergonzada, nerviosa jugaba con sus dedos pulgares, de pronto sintió como la mano de Sesshoumaru le tomaba de la mejilla para que lo viera a lo que ella no se negó

_-¿Que paso Rin? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – Sesshoumaru nota enseguida que estaba llorando, sus ojos hinchados y su nariz roja la delataban

_-Izayoi me pidió que te dejara_- dice la chica dejando salir lo que vivió esta mañana desviando la mirada, mientras que Sesshoumaru solo frunce el ceño

_-¡Esa mujer! –_ dice golpeado la banca con el puño cerrado sumamente enojado alertando a Rin haciéndola encogerse de hombros

Después de unos instantes Sesshoumaru recobra la compostura y se sienta a lado de la ojimiel apoyando sus codos en las piernas entrelazando sus dedos tratando de contener su enojo, Rin al verlo así acerca temerosa su mano para tomarle la suya, no podía negar que se comportaba como un demonio cuando estaba de ese humor, pero para su sorpresa él inmediatamente le toma la mano y la acerca a él suavemente para después abrazarla fuertemente recargándola junto a él en el respaldo de la banca, ambos sienten la brisa fresca topar en sus rostros pero por la cabeza de ambos pasaban cosas diferentes; a Rin ya no le quedaban fuerzas para llorar, solo se quedo a su lado sin decir nada al igual que él

_-¿Donde te la encontraste?-_ pregunta el albino para salir de dudas, habían quedado ambos en no cruzarse con ella

_-Ayer me cito para que nos viéramos hoy en la mañana_ – confiesa la chica bajando la vista claramente apenada por lo que paso, como siempre ella había tenido la culpa de esto, ella misma se busco esto, estaba consciente de que Sesshoumaru le había prohibido verle

_-¿Por eso estabas tan rara ayer en la noche?-_ indaga el albino con la mirada al frente- _¿porque no me habías dicho?_- vuelve a preguntar con un tono seco que hasta Rin lo desconoció un instante _- para que te pregunto-_ dice ya algo enojado el albino-_ no me lo vas a decir_- dice Sesshoumaru suspirando hondo, sabía perfectamente con quien estaba hablando, Rin seguía con su hermetismo _- vámonos_ – dice simplemente a la vez que la toma de la mano y la lleva al auto para ir a la oficina – _no quiero que vuelvas a mentirme sobre estas cosas _– dice duramente sin pensar en lo duro que sonaba para ella

_-No quise hacerlo_- dice con la mirada en el suelo siendo observada por Sesshoumaru de reojo - _pero me intrigaba mucho el que me invitara a desayunar, por un momento pensé que…_- dice la chica siendo interrumpida por Sesshoumaru que mantenía la mirada de frente

_-¿Pensaste que quería ser una buena suegra? ¿Qué saldrías con ella como lo hace con Sara? Por Dios Rin, deja de ser tan inocente_- dice de manera hiriente el albino sin medir nuevamente el impacto que tienen esas palabras en la ojimiel

Rin solo suspira evitando así que sus lagrimas salgan de sus ojos, odiaba cuando Sesshoumaru se comportaba así pero también sabía que Sesshoumaru tenía razón, aun era demasiado inocente y no aprendía, todo el camino se la pasaron en silencio, Rin no tenía ganas de ir a SONCO y por el contrario a Sesshoumaru le apuraba llegar con su padre para hablar con él sobre Izayoi, al parecer la pelea de ayer solo hizo esto más grande, en cuanto aparco el auto salió totalmente inexpresivo

-_Andando_- le dice de manera seca el albino

Sesshoumaru caminaba delante de Rin que solo trataba de darle alcance a sus enormes pasos, los que los veían pasar los pasillos solo guardaban su distancia con ambos, se notaba a miles de kilómetros la molestia del albino, en cuanto salieron del elevador Sesshoumaru tomo a la ojimiel de la mano y la dirigió a su oficina, en cuanto entraron el albino la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta el sillón del fondo, ella se sentó y clavo sus ojos en la alfombra, no quería verlo a los ojos, estaba comenzando a temerle

_-Iré a hablar con mi padre_- dice el albino al no ver reacción por parte de su novia

-¡_No vayas!_ – le dice jalándole del saco- _por favor, no hagas esto más grande_ – le suplica la ojimiel sin soltarlo

-_Tengo que dejarle las cosas claras a su esposa_ – dice sintiendo el temblor de la mano de la chica

-_Esto no se va a detener ¡ya termínalo aquí!_ – dice con lagrimas en los ojos buscando la mirada del albino

_-Rin-_ dice Sesshoumaru bajando hasta ella, tomándole de la barbilla para que lo viera y le limpia las lagrimas, odiaba verla llorar y aun mas por su culpa_- solo voy a hablar con mi padre, en seguida vuelvo_ –dice besándole la mejilla tiernamente

En cuanto entro a la oficina de Inutaishio este pudo sentir el mal humor de su hijo, alertado por esto se pone de pie y espera a que cierre la puerta

-¡_Tu esposa le pidió a Rin que me dejara!_- le grita Sesshoumaru muy alterado

Inutaishio solo respira profundo y vuelve a tomar asiento, escuchar a Sesshoumaru diciéndole eso lo hizo comprender muy bien su neurosis, lo que paso hace apenas un día lo hizo más grande su esposa

_-¿Ya hablaste con Rin?-_ pregunta Inutaishio serenamente

_-Sí, fue ella quien me dijo_- dice depositándose muy molesto en el asiento – ¿_qué le pasa a esa mujer? ¿Quien le dio permiso de meterse en lo que no le importa?- _grita encolerizado

-_Creo que he sido demasiado blando con ella, hablare con ella esta noche_- es lo único que atina a decir Inutaishio, no cabía duda de que esto se le había salido de las manos – _por lo pronto hablen Rin y tu_

_-Yo no me metí en tu vida_- dice el albino un poco más sereno, aunque sonaba mas como un reclamo de su parte-_ no quiero que ella se meta en la mía_- dice como ultimo antes de salir rumbo a su oficina cerrando fuertemente la puerta, Saya quien acababa de llegar a su lugar no le queda más que ser mudo testigo de la expresión de Sesshoumaru

Mientras Inutaishio hablaba con Sesshoumaru, Rin se encontraba en la oficina de Sesshoumaru viendo a la nada, pensativa, era cierto que tenía más de un año con Sesshoumaru pero eso no necesariamente quería decir que el se casaría con ella, los negocios son más importantes que el amor, eso lo sabía a la perfección, que mejor ejemplo que su hermano Keisuke, dejo a su novia por la hija de un empresario chino a unos meses de la boda que tanto pregonaba su madre, pero ¿qué sería de ella sin Sesshoumaru? ¿Qué pasaría si él la dejara? repentinamente se abre la puerta haciéndola volver en sí pero para su mala fortuna no era Sesshoumaru, sino Sara

_-Pensé que Sesshoumaru estaría aquí_- comenta la recién llegada sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de Sesshoumaru

_-Sara ¿qué haces aquí?-_ dice mas por cortesía a la mal educada de Sara

_-Esperando a Sesshoumaru_- dice Sara cruzando la pierna -¿_te importa si también lo espero aquí? _– dice mirándola por debajo del hombro

-_No, haz lo que quieras_ – le dice la ojimiel dejando de verla volviendo a alejarse de la realidad, que para ella no era nada complicado

_-No te ves bien Rin ¿te pasa algo?_ – pregunta hipócritamente, le encantaba verla así y más sabiendo la causa, Izayoi fue la primera en decirle de lo ocurrido esta mañana

Rin solo guardo silencio y siguió en su lugar, las miradas de desprecio por parte de Sara estaban comenzando a exasperarla, algo dentro de ella le decía que Izayoi y ella ya habían hablado, por eso se veía feliz, eso le enojaba aun mas; a punto de ponerse de pie dispuesta a salir de ahí Sesshoumaru entra tomándole por sorpresa la presencia de Sara en su oficina, sin saludarle se cruza hasta el escritorio y toma asiento tras este

_- Por fin llegas,_ e_staba por irme_ – le dice Sara a Sesshoumaru volviéndose totalmente hacia este

_-¿Que sucede Sara?_ – pregunta el albino sin mucho interés mirando de medio lado a Rin quien evade su mirada

_-Recuerda que tenemos trabajo pendiente y te recuerdo del viaje que tenemos que hacer a Corea _– dice la mujer mirándolo fijamente

Ante el comentario Rin solo guarda silencio y respira profundo, eso era algo que no sabía, estaban cerca las fiestas decembrinas y el año nuevo, definitivamente algo no andaba bien, añoraba que llegaran estas fechas para poder pasarlas junto a Sesshoumaru, deseaba en lo más profundo estar equivocada

_-Cierto_-dice el ambarino desanimado golpeando la mesa con su pluma- _Rin ¿podríamos hablar más tarde?_- le dice a la ojimiel que solo guarda su coraje y se pone de pie

_-Como quieras_ – dice antes de salir por completo de la oficina casi por lo bajo

Sumida nuevamente en sus pensamientos camina a su cubículo distraída, no había casi nadie en los pasillos, eso la relajo un poco, pero justo antes de llegar a su cubículo se encuentra con Abi a mitad de pasillo tomando un café, ambas se miran pero es Rin la que no detiene su andar hasta que Abi le toma del brazo fuertemente haciéndola que se detenga, de un solo jalón la dirige a un lugar menos transitado

_-¿Desde cuándo sales con Sesshoumaru?_ – le pregunta Abi derramándole el café aun caliente en la ropa a lo que Rin solo puede hacer una mueca de dolor y despegar un poco la blusa de su piel

-_No tengo por qué responderte eso_- le dice sin ser soltada por Abi

_-El y yo tenemos una relación muy especial_- habla la chica tratando de intimidarla y provocar la furia de la ojimiel cosa que no pasa así

_-Entonces ve y pregúntale a él de mi_ _-_ le dice Rin de forma burlona y más tranquila de lo que ella misma esperaba- _Sesshoumaru me conto sobre eso_- le dice de forma despectiva ahora

_-¿Y aun así piensas seguir con él?- _pregunta mordazmente la chica

_-Las mujeres como tú solo causan problemas_

_-Deja de decir estupideces_- le dice tomándola ahora por el cuello de la blusa apretando levemente su garganta

Rin no deja salir ningún quejido, a estas horas ya estaba muy cansada como para seguirle el juego a otra loca mas, ni siquiera su rostro se ve mal por la ligera asfixia que le producen las manos de Abi, lo único que siente es el desahogo de sus problemas y de la nada siente de nuevo el aire pasar por sus pulmones

La mirada retadora de Rin hizo desistir a Abi soltándola al instante, nunca había visto que alguien la mirara de esa forma, siempre era ella quien hacía sentir menos a los demás

-_Acabare contigo, de una u otra forma lo hare_- le dice desesperada la chica antes de salir de ahí y dejarla sola

La ojimiel seguía recargada en la pared ahora con los ojos cerrados, aguardando los quejidos y las lagrimas ya había llorado mucho por la mañana, ya no quería seguirse sintiendo tan poca cosa, esto tenía que terminar, pero por el momento tenía que seguir con su trabajo, al llegar con Izumo no dijo nada aun y cuando este noto la mancha del café en su ropa este tampoco le dijo nada, solo se concentro en trabajar, hubo una junta, decidió no ir, lo más seguro es que Sara y Abi estarían ahí, las horas pasaron y por fin llego la hora de salir, decidió bajar por las escaleras hasta llegar al estacionamiento esperando ver a Sesshoumaru, pero no fue así, siguió su camino y tomo el autobús, al llegar a su departamento se sirvió fruta y té para cenar, espero a que Sesshoumaru llegara para hablar pero el sueño la venció en su cama, ya era más de media noche, solo supuso que tenía mucho trabajo ya que no llego

**Sábado, una de la tarde**, Sesshoumaru llega al departamento de Rin vestido de forma casual, pensó en hablarle pero ya estaba muy cerca de casa de esta, al entrar el silencio inunda el departamento y al llegar a la recamara de esta descubre que la chica aun duerme en la habitación, en silencio toma asiento al borde de la cama mirando sobre el respaldo de una silla la blusa que traía puesta el día anterior con una gran mancha de café en ella, vuelve su vista al rostro de Rin y toca su sedosa cabellera, el cálido toque del albino hace que Rin despierte, decide no decir nada y permanecer con los ojos en la sabana, varios minutos pasan en un mutismo hasta que el albino decide hablar

_-Hablemos de lo que paso con Izayoi_ – le dice el albino viendo como esta se incorpora de golpe dispuesta a salir de ahí para no seguir con el tema

-_Ya no importa_ – dice Rin abandonando la cama para ponerse algo más abrigador

_-Si importa_- habla fuerte Sesshoumaru poniéndose de pie haciéndola detenerse

Rin tuerce la boca cansada del tema, se frota la frente fastidiada mientras Sesshoumaru se acerca a ella para bloquearle el paso

_-No quiero saber nada de Izayoi, no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con ella y Sara_- dice la chica con la mirada puesta sobre la blusa que traía puesta el día anterior

_-Por favor Rin, dime qué fue lo que te dijo_ – dice en tono serio haciendo ver a Rin la seriedad del asunto

-_Ya te lo había dicho, me pidió que te dejara… y me ofreció dinero por dejarte_ – dice sin siquiera verlo a los ojos, eso la hacía sentirse más mal de lo que ya estaba

_-Por favor no caigas en sus juegos_ – le dice Sesshoumaru sujetándola de los brazos

_-¿Crees que soy tonta?-_ le dice levantando la mirada entrecerrando los ojos enojada- _¿crees a caso que yo aceptaría dinero? no soy como tus novias anteriores, no te confundas_- le grita la chica soltándose del agarre del albino rumbo al tocador cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

Sesshoumaru sin tener nada que decirle la deja irse para que se tome su tiempo, aprieta las manos con coraje, la primera vez que tuvieron una conversación seria fue hace más de año y medio en la biblioteca de la Universidad, ahora se ve tan diferente a la chica que conoció esos días, estaba comenzando a pensar que él era la razón de toda su desdicha, pero inmediatamente vino a su mente la familia de esta, ella ya era desdichada desde antes de conocerla, inclusive antes de nacer, por eso el tenia que protegerla de todo esto, salió de la habitación con rumbo a la puerta del baño, escucho llorando a Rin unos instantes, sabía que eso no estaba bien, apretaba cada vez más sus puños mirando la puerta cerrada, estaba a punto de exigirle que abriera la puerta pero en ese instante vio como salía, sin pensarlo va a donde ella y la abraza fuertemente sujetándole la cabeza delicadamente

-_Yo soy diferente_- dice la chica con la voz entrecortada tratando de controlar su llanto

-_Lo sé Rin_- habla Sesshoumaru acariciándole su cabello

-_Nunca pienses que yo te dejaría por dinero, sé que no soy nadie, también se mi lugar_- dice con lágrimas en sus ojos- _pero me he ganado cada prenda que tengo con mi trabajo y mi esfuerzo… pero…-_ dice la chica separándose de él un poco, recuerda de pronto lo que le dijo a Izayoi- _si piensas dejarme… yo no te lo voy a impedir y mucho menos te amarrare a mi si no quieres _

_-No digas sandeces Rin, todo esto solo reafirma lo que siento por ti-_ dice el albino acercando sus labios a los de la chica- _se lo enojada que debes de estar y me enoja que esa persona se meta en mi vida_

Sesshoumaru la guía hacia el sillón y ambos toman asiento, el albino limpia el rastro de las lagrimas de la chica y la abraza a él protectoramente

_-Siento mucho haberte gritado ayer_- le dice Sesshoumaru tomándole de la mano _– fui muy grosero contigo_

_-Ya no importa, se lo enojado que estabas por todo esto_- dice Rin ya más tranquila_- es como dices tú, mi hermetismo te impacienta_- dice tratando de sonreír

_-Ella nunca se había metido en mi vida_- comenta de pronto el albino recapitulando su vida

_-Entonces ¿porque lo hace ahora?_- pregunta la ojimiel sin despegar su cabeza del torso de Sesshoumaru

_-No lo sé, pero pienso que Sara tiene que ver en esto _– dice al momento que un silencio los acompaña

_-Debería renunciar-_ dice Rin de repente suspirando profundamente

_-Ni lo pienses_ – le calla en seguida el albino

_-Sería la mejor opción_ – trata de convencerlo

_-No Rin_- le dice terminantemente- _tu haz luchado por esto ¿que no lo recuerdas?_

-_Lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero estoy comenzando a hártame de todo esto, ellas dos no son las únicas que quieren verme caer _

_-¿Lo dices por Abi?-_ pregunta Sesshoumaru mirándola a la cara

_-No pensé que le enojara tanto que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos _

_-¿Fue ella quien arrojo café en tu blusa?_

_-¿Cómo lo…?-_ dice la chica recapitulando todo, en ningún momento le había dicho a el de eso_- si-_ era más que obvio después de mencionarle a Abi

_-Estoy rodeado de gente loca, es lo que pasa_ – dice el albino poniéndose de pie- _tengo que pasar por Inuyasha a sus clases de Kendo ¿Me quieres acompañar?_

-_Claro que si-_ contesta sumamente emocionada corriendo al tocador para tomar un baño

Al llegar al dojo donde entrena Inuyasha ambos entran tomados de la mano, algunas madres que se encontraban sentadas los miran sin disimulo

_-Es chico es muy guapo pero nada expresivo, en cambio la chica se ve muy tierna_ – comenta una de ellas a lo lejos

-_Tienes razón_- dice la otra haciendo una pausa- _ahora lo recuerdo, es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha _

_-Es cierto, es el hijo de Inutaishio, el dueño de SONCO_

Las mujeres siguen comentando mientras Sesshoumaru continua inexpresivo observando el entrenamiento de Inuyasha

_-¿También tú aprendiste Kendo?-_ pregunta la chica inocentemente esperando atenta la respuesta de Sesshoumaru

_-Sí, hace mucho_- dice haciendo una pausa- _mi padre me regalo una Katana cuando pase el último grado-_ comenta el albino

-¿_En serio?-_ dice entusiasmada la chica

_-¿Porque te emociona tanto?-_ pregunta intrigado el albino por algo que él ve muy común, en su familia es elemental el arte de la espada

_-Nunca he sostenido una Katana, dicen que son pesadas ¿Es cierto eso?-_ pregunta la chica emocionada

_-No mucho, por eso se entrena _

_-¿Seguiste entrenando? _

_-En ocasiones _

_-¿Porque nunca te he visto entrenar?_

_-Desde que entre a la universidad no he tenido tiempo _ - se disculpa de la manera más sutil

Sesshoumaru había olvidado lo parlanchina que podía ser Rin, pero definitivamente le gustaba más esa faceta de ella, no lo exasperaba, eso era muy raro en él, estaba disfrutando mucho su compañía en ese momento, cuando finalmente el entrenamiento termino Rin ve a Inuyasha correr hacia ellos muy contento

_-¡Rin-chan!-_ grita contento el pequeño abrazándose de Rin

_-Inuyasha, que bueno verte –_le contesta la chica igualmente – _te extrañe mucho_

_-Yo también te extrañe mucho… ven más seguido a acompañarme_- le dice el pequeño mientras Rin voltea a ver a Sesshoumaru

-_No te preocupes por eso_- le dice Sesshoumaru_- yo mismo me encargare de traerla, sabes, es una floja se despertó a la una de tarde _

_-¿Es cierto Rin?_ – le pregunta Inuyasha

_-Si-_ dice la chica apenada- _pero no entremos en detalles_- le dice mirando a Sesshoumaru- _me la pase esperando a que tu hermano llegara para hablar _

_-Mi hermano estuvo en casa ayer y le pregunte por ti _– comenta el pequeño inocentemente

_-¿Así que fue a casa?_- pregunta la chica mirando acusadoramente a Sesshoumaru a lo que este solo desvía la mirada – _¿y qué le preguntaste?_- pregunta a Inuyasha viéndolo tiernamente

_-¿Porque no había ido a tu casa? _

_-Y ¿qué te contesto?_

_-Que estabas muy molesta con él por culpa de mi mamá-_ dice algo melancólico bajando la mirada- ¿_te enojaste mucho con mi mamá?_- pregunta triste Inuyasha

_-Inuyasha, hay cosas de adultos que lo niños no deben saber, por lo menos no por ahora, no sé si lo comprenderías_

Inuyasha guarda silencio y mira de nuevo a Rin a la cara

_-¿Entonces no estás enojada conmigo?_- pregunta el pequeño mirándola

_-¿Por qué estaría enojada contigo Inuyasha? Te quiero mucho o más que a tu hermano_- comentario que solo hace que Sesshoumaru frunza el ceño- _Ven, vamos a mi departamento para que te cambies de ropa _– le dice tomándole de la mano para caminar fuera del dojo mientras Sesshoumaru los sigue

_-¿Me harías un postre?_ – inquiere el pequeño

_-Claro_- contesta la chica

Sesshoumaru se sentía más tranquilo al verla más animada, ya en el departamento de Rin Sesshoumaru se encarga de bañar a Inuyasha o al menos de vigilarlo apurándolo para que salga rápido mientras que Rin prepara la comida y el tan ansiado postre de Inuyasha

**Lunes, dos treinta de la tarde**, Sesshoumaru recibe la llamada de Saya, su secretaria, al parecer alguien insiste en verlo, después de unos minutos lo hace pasar y gran sorpresa se lleva al ver a Okubo Lan en su puerta, frunce el ceño algo descontento y le ofrece sentarse solo por cortesía

_-Solo vengo de paso_- comenta el recién llegado ante el silencio de Sesshoumaru

_-¿Qué te trae por aquí?_- pregunta serio el albino sin quitarle la mirada de pocos amigos que le brinda

_-Nada en especial_- hablar Lan recargándose cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla- _recién acabo de llegar del extranjero, hace mucho que no nos vemos, mi padre me comento que ya te estabas haciendo cargo de la empresa de tu padre _– a lo que Sesshoumaru solo asiente sin expresión alguna- _¿iras al congreso en Corea?_

_-Sí, tu padre ya lo sabe ¿no te lo dijo?_ – dice igualmente inexpresivo el albino

_-No hemos hablado mucho ¿Llevaras a tu novia? –_ pregunta sin un ápice de delicadeza

_-Ella tiene trabajo aquí, no creo que pueda_ – le contesta cortante

_-Que mala suerte, quería conocerla mejor _

_-¿Ya la conociste? _– pregunta extrañado

_-Si, en la empresa de mi padre, se llama Rin ¿no es así?-_ cuestiona- _sabes, no es tu tipo, es demasiado… común para ti, aunque es muy simpática _

Sesshoumaru solo guarda silencio y se levanta de su sitio para caminar hacia la ventana y darle la espalda, eso lo enojaba de sobremanera

-_Pero de seguro lo que te atrajo de ella fue su enorme intelecto e inocencia ¿o me equivoco? _

_-Debes irte, estoy ocupado_ – dice tajante el albino

_-¿Todavía estas enojado Sesshoumaru?_ – le cuestiona Lan de pronto

_-No olvido lo que paso_- le contesta el albino volteando a verlo

_-No soy yo con quien deberías estar enojado, es Kagura con la que deberías de desquitarte_

_-No me agrada tu presencia_- dice haciendo una pausa-_ lo que paso con ella es insignificante, igual que ella_- dice por último el albino para luego darle de nuevo la espalda- _en el futuro no mezclemos lo personal con el trabajo_- dice antes de guardar silencio

Ante el silencio de Sesshoumaru, Lan sale de la oficina de este con una sonrisa en sus labios, había logrado su cometido, en cuanto escucha la puerta cerrarse Sesshoumaru se da la vuelta y toma su celular, se cuestiona a si mismo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tenía la firme intención de marcarle a Rin para cuestionarle sobre Lan, pero no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de lo errado que estaba, solo estaba cayendo en el juego de Lan, no se podía permitir esa clase de comportamiento, no era propio de él, solo era cuestión de tiempo para saber las verdaderas intenciones de Lan, pero tenía que darse prisa en saberlo, _"Yo soy diferente"_ de pronto las palabras de Rin vinieron a su mente, no podía permitirse dudar de ella, no ahora

* * *

**Por fin el capitulo 30 **

**Gracias por sus reviews, se que tardo mucho pero el producto es lo que importa, espero que les guste y solo les digo que se pondra mejo****r, solo denme tiempo para corregir lo que tengo, solo les puedo decir que me encanta esto que hago, para mi no es solo un hobbie es mas como una segunda profesion (sin titulo) y se que mucho de los que escribimos aqui asi lo sientes **

**Por favor cuidense mucho **

**Rin Tsuki**


	31. Un intruso más para Año Nuevo

**Desconocidos**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 31**

**Un intruso más para Año Nuevo **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Parecía que este día iba más lento de lo que normalmente, se la había pasado haciendo cálculos todo la mañana, eran sus últimos días en la empresa de Okubo-sama, eso la hacía sentir más aliviada, desde que vio al hijo de este se había sentido incomoda estar ahí y no se explicaba muy bien el motivo, pareciera que él la conociera más que ella misma

**Lunes, tres trece de la tarde**, ahora se encontraba en SONCO continuando con sus labores, Izumo le había pedido que le ayudara con algunas copias antes de que continuara con lo demás, últimamente sujetaba su cabello en una coleta alta para que su cabello no le molestara en la cara además de que se notaba más delgada de lo que era, mientras caminaba con una paca de papeles en los brazos de regreso a la oficina la silueta de un hombre conocido la hizo detenerse momentáneamente, en cuanto lo tuvo de frente se atrevió a llamarlo con duda

_-¿Lan-san?-_ pregunta la chica al verlo detenerse frente a ella

_-¡Que haces! no deberías de cargar cosas tan pesadas, recuerda que no hace mucho tuviste un accidente-_ le dice Lan quitándole los papeles de las manos mientras Rin ve extrañada a Lan, le había recordado el accidente de hace unos meses

_-Está bien_- dice recobrando el orden de sus pensamientos-_ no está pesado son solo papeles ¿qué haces aquí?_ – dice volviendo a tomar de las manos de Lan lo que le quito

_-Vine a verte_ – le dice de repente Lan metiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos poniendo nerviosa a Rin

_-¿A verme?-_ pregunta confundida continuando con su camino

_-Hace rato fui a ver a Sesshoumaru_- le dice Lan siguiéndola_- pero se encontraba muy ocupado _

_-¿Se conocen?-_ pregunta la ojimiel arrugando un poco el seño

_-No hace mucho lo conozco ¿ya comiste?_ – dice cambiando de tema

_-No, pero no tengo hambre_- algo en él desde que lo vio le daba mala espina

_-Anda, yo invito_- insiste el moreno tapándole el camino haciéndola detenerse

_-No, gracias_- dice nerviosa la ojimiel al ver el rostro de Lan muy cerca del de ella_- tengo mucho trabajo _

-_Será en otra ocasión entonces_- dice Lan alejando su rostro del de ella

-_Creo que si_- dice tragando en seco

-_Por cierto, te ves muy linda hoy_- le dice Lan haciéndola sonrojar

_-Gracias_- dice la chica reverenciándose _– tengo que irme_- dice haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza

Rin sigue con su camino mientras Lan la ve bajar por las escaleras, Rin se sentía aliviada de no tener cerca a Lan, su forma de asechar le estaba comenzando a exasperar, tampoco podía responderle de forma grosera porque era hijo de Okubo y no quería estropear la relación de las dos compañías por su culpa, Rin respiro hondo

_-"¿Cuanto durara esto?"_ – se pregunta a si misma mientras entra con Izumo y deja el paquete de hojas en el escritorio de su jefe, por un momento pensó en contárselo a Sesshoumaru, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era mejor no decir nada por el momento, primero debía de ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar

En tanto Lan caminaba hacia su auto pensando en lo que recién acababa de suceder con Rin, desde que la conoció vio en ella algo que no había visto en una chica que conociera antes, era inocencia, estaba comenzando a comprender por qué Sesshoumaru la tenía a su lado

-_Vaya que le eres fiel a Sesshoumaru_- piensa el moreno antes de salir del edificio _– ni siquiera coquetea conmigo _– dice algo desilusionado pensando en lo que otras mujeres hubieran hecho de solo tenerlo cerca_- todos tienen su límite_, _vamos a ver hasta donde llegas Minamoto _– se dice así mismo mirando el volante y encendiendo el motor del auto

Desde el último piso Sesshoumaru miraba como el auto de Lan salía del edificio, la situación hubiera sido diferente de no ser que el padre de este estaba comenzando inversiones en SONCO, de pronto se sintió extraño, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y bajo hasta la oficina de Rin, al abrir la puerta no encontró a Izumo, pero el ruido en la oficina de Rin lo guio hasta allá, vio a Rin ensimismada en la computadora

_-¿Pasa algo Sesshoumaru?-_ pregunta Rin al verlo en la puerta sin expresión en su rostro

_-No, nada_- dice pausado mirando trabajar a Rin – _pensé que estaría aquí Izumo_

_-Acaba de salir ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? _

_-¿Qué haces?-_ pregunta acercándose a ella

_-Trabajando_- dice viéndolo sentarse a un lado de ella- _estoy configurando nuevamente las contraseñas de la red de la empresa _

De pronto la mano de Sesshoumaru toma la de Rin por debajo de la mesa, Rin solo calla y deja lo que está haciendo de lado, sintió unas inmensas ganas de contarle lo que había pasado en el pasillo con Lan, Sesshoumaru la miraba aun sin expresión, repentinamente lo ve acercarse a ella lentamente tocando sus labios con los suyos en un beso lento y dulce, había olvidado todo con el simple roce de sus labios, ya no tenía importancia, para Sesshoumaru era como un tranquilizante, hervía en furia desde que vio a Lan entrar en su oficina, se había sentido incomodo de solo saber de su presencia en la empresa, pero al ver a Rin tranquilamente trabajando lo había cambiado todo, Sesshoumaru se separo un poco de ella y la vio loca de ganas por hacerlo ahí mismo, acto al que no se negó

-_Voy a cerrar la puerta_- le dice Rin levantándose repentinamente de su sitio

Sesshoumaru la ve correr hacia la puerta que cerró con seguro, al volver con él lo besa como hace un momento mientras Sesshoumaru la toma en brazos y la sienta en el escritorio, poco a poco la recuesta en el y desabrocha el pantalón de Rin para después retirarlo completamente, Sesshoumaru desabrocha su pantalón y acerca su miembro erecto a la entrada de Rin, la penetra lentamente disfrutando del momento de la unión mientras Rin se aprieta a él con las piernas haciendo aun más placentera la unión, minutos después Sesshoumaru se apoyo de lleno de Rin estremeciéndose por el orgasmo llenando a Rin con su calor, Rin besaba la mejilla de Sesshoumaru mientras pasaba el éxtasis recordándole lo mucho que lo quería

**Martes una de la tarde,** ya lleva más de quince minutos sin hacer nada, estaba a minutos de salir de su turno y Okubo-sama ya se había despedido de ella antes de irse, solo miraba su celular en la mesa esperando a que algo pasara y de pronto lo ve sonar, la ojimiel lo toma animada al ver de quien es la llamada

_-Iré por ti a tu trabajo_ – le dice Sesshoumaru en cuanto habla de una manera tosca

-_Pero no es necesario_ – dice la ojimiel caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina

-_Rin-_ dice el albino en tono seco alertando los sentidos de la chica

-_Está bien, te esperare aquí –_ dice sin más sentándose en una de las sillas afuera de la oficina de Okubo-sama cortando la llamada

Después de varios minutos ve llegar a Sesshoumaru algo presuroso hasta ella, Rin solo se pone de pie y espera a que llegue

_-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en venir por mi?_ – le cuestiona la chica al ver que este se detiene frente a ella

_-Vayamos a comer_ – le contesta el albino

_-¿Pasa algo serio?_ - pregunta la chica ladeando la cabeza

_-No, pero quiero platicar contigo sobre algo_- le dice viéndola con la mirada más relajada, a Rin no le gustaba para nada el rumbo de esa conversación

_-Está bien_- dice la chica dejando de insistir cediendo a la petición de Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru la toma de la mano y caminan juntos donde se encuentra el auto aparcado, en el camino Rin pone algo de música para aligerar el ambiente mientras Sesshoumaru le toma de la mano sin pronunciar palabra, en cuanto llegan los recibe el mozo quien tomo sus abrigos y los conducen a sus mesas

_-Creo que no deberías de gastar tanto en restaurantes_ – dice la chica en cuanto se va el mesero

-_Esto y más te mereces Rin_ – adula Sesshoumaru tomando el menú de la mesa – _aunque confieso que me gusta más como cocinas_- le dice bajando el menú para verla a lo que Rin solo se sonríe sonrojada, le encantaba verla vulnerable ante sus palabras

-_Y bien ¿de qué querías que habláramos?-_ pregunta la chica entrando en el asunto

-_Voy a estar muy ocupado estos días _– dice el albino cerrando el menú – _saldré de viaje a Corea, me voy pasado mañana _

_-Pero será Navidad y Año Nuevo_- replica Rin con los ojos algo tristes y demandantes

_-Lo sé, lo siento_- se disculpa Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru solo la veía en silencio durante un rato, parecía más relajada, Rin solo pensaba en que se la pasaría solo en esas fechas al final se relajo un poco pensando en lo presionado que debería estar Sesshoumaru por su trabajo, no era la primera vez que salía de viaje así tan de repente, al contrario, ella debía de apoyarlo

-_No te disculpes_- dice la chica con una sonrisa pero Sesshoumaru sabía perfectamente que esa sonrisa no era del todo satisfactoria _– es el viaje que menciono Sara ¿verdad?_- pregunta la ojimiel desviando un poco la mirada a lo que Sesshoumaru solo asiente

_-Rin, si necesitas algo márcame o habla con mi padre, sabes que él te ayudara_ – le consuela Sesshoumaru al no tener mejores palabras que darle

_-Gracias_- dice la chica tomando el menú de la mesa para pasar sus ojos sobre las pocas palabras que conoce en francés

_-Tratare de estar contigo antes de Año Nuevo_ – dice de pronto Sesshoumaru

_-¿Lo prometes?_ – pregunta la ojimiel haciendo un puchero como una niña pequeña, de pronto le recordaba un poco a Inuyasha

_-Lo prometo_- contesta Sesshoumaru sonriéndole relajado

Eso era lo que nunca se explicaba, porque una chica ya veinteañera se podía comportar así con él, siempre había salido con mujeres más maduras emocionalmente, pero no quería cambiar eso en ella, siempre le alegraba tener su presencia a su lado

**Dos semanas después**

**Noche buena **

Recién había colgado una llamada con Inutaishio, por más que le rogo no quiso ir a casa de este e Inutaishio no insistió, aunque sabía que Sara no estaba el simple hecho de ver a Izayoi no le agradaba la idea ir, hacía casi dos semanas que Sesshoumaru se había ido de viaje de negocios con Sara y a su celular solo llegaban mensajes de disculpas por no poder estar con ella en Noche Buena, cierto, hoy era Noche Buena y tampoco iba a llegar tal y como lo había dicho, se dispuso a hablar por teléfono a Sumiere pero se encontró con un mensaje en la contestadora diciendo que se encontraba fuera de la ciudad por las vacaciones decembrinas, respiro profundo y decidió salir a pasear, estaba comenzando a nevar, de alguna manera eso la animó un poco aunque a sus manos no le gustara del todo la idea, su celular sonó, era su hermano Hiroshi

_-Vamos a cenar en casa de Kyoko ¿quieres que pase por ti?-_ le pregunta muy animado Hiroshi

-_No quiero incomodarlos_ – le contesta Rin negándose a la invitación de inmediato

_-Nada de eso ¿estás con Sesshoumaru?-_ pregunta Hiroshi

_-No, tuvo trabajo_- dice haciendo una pausa_- salí a dar un paseo_

_-¿Tu sola a esta hora?-_ le reprende Hiroshi, cosa que a Rin le extraño mucho, en su vida se había comportando así con ella, normalmente ni siquiera le interesaba lo que ella hiciera- _paso por ti en media hora_- lo dice como una orden

_-Pero_ – alcanza a decir Rin deteniendo su andar

-_Pero nada Rin, quiero que conozcas a la familia de Kyoko_ – dice muy feliz su hermano

-_Está bien_- dice sabiendo lo feliz que debería estar por su próxima boda

No tuvo más opción que regresar a su departamento para vestirse apropiadamente y como su hermano lo dijo en menos de media hora ya estaban camino a casa de Kyoko, la noche pasó de lo más tranquila, desde que llego no dejo de ser interrogada por los padres de Kyoko, además de que estaban impresionados por el casi nulo parecido con Hiroshi y lo que ella nunca se imagino fue que la familia de Kyoko fuera tan agradable

-_Que mal que Sesshoumaru no pudo venir_ – dice desilusionada Kyoko por enésima vez

-_Kyoko_- le reprende Hiroshi molesto por estarle recordando a cada rato a Rin que no estaba Sesshoumaru, aunque más bien lo hacía por que en verdad estaba desilusionada por no poder ver al guapo novio de su cuñada

-_Lo sé-_ le contesta Rin tomándolo de la mejor manera- _se perdió de una buena cena, tu madre cocina muy bien _– le alaga para cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación

_-Gracias Rin, Hiroshi me ha contado que tu también cocinas muy bien_- le dice Kyoko muy alegre

_-¿En serio?-_ pregunta sorprendida la ojimiel para después voltear a ver a Hiroshi impresionada

_-Te llevaremos a tu casa_- dice de pronto Hiroshi haciendo de lado el comentario de su adorada novia-_ se está haciendo noche_- se explica

Rin solo se sonríe junto a Kyoko mientras que a la mente de Rin vienen los recuerdos del antiguo Hiroshi, ya no quedaba nada de eso ahora poniéndola aun más feliz

-"_Si solo Keisuke cambiara aunque fuera un poco_"- piensa la ojimiel caminando tras su hermano

De camino a casa Rin se quedo dormida en el auto, Hiroshi le indico a Kyoko que no hiciera ruido, al llegar Hiroshi la cargo hasta el departamento mientras Kyoko abrió la puerta para llevarla hasta su cama

-_Gracias por traerme_- les dice Rin recostada en la cama

_-Rin ¿te sientes mal?-_ le pregunta Hiroshi después de que Kyoko sale de la habitación

_-No, solo un poco deprimida_ – se sincera la chica al ver a su hermano hablarle así

_-Todo va a estar bien hermanita, ya verás_- le anima Hiroshi tomándole de la mano mirándola como cuando eran más pequeños

-_Gracias Hiroshi_ – le dice Rin apretando su mano

-_Te dejamos descansar_ – se despide Hiroshi soltándola y caminando hacia la puerta

_-Hiroshi_- le llama haciéndolo detenerse para después volver a verla

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?_- le dice incorporándose en la cama

-_Sí ¿qué es? _

_-¿Haz contactado con nuestro tío? –_ pregunta Rin esperando una respuesta

_-Ese hombre_- menciona con hastío – _no y Rin, no quiero que le dirijas la palabra ni por celular, ese hombre esta enfermo ¿entendiste?_

Era increíble que hasta su hermano Hiroshi entendiera muy bien que su tío no era una persona de fiar

-_Hiroshi, dime_- dice haciendo una pausa- _¿por que pelearon tu y Keisuke? _

-_Me entere de que tú y yo solo éramos medios hermanos y de lo que paso entre mi padre y mi tía… tu madre_ – le confiesa sin más Hiroshi esperando reclamos por parte de Rin

Rin enmudece al saber esto, pudo haberse imaginado otra cosa, pero no eso, en definitiva todo esto ahora tenía más sentido, Rin bajo su cabeza entristecida, no quiso decirle nada sobre el día que llego a su casa para pedirle posada unos días, ya de nada servía reclamarle todo eso, el silencio entre los dos fue acallado por Kyoko que regreso a la habitación preguntando por la demora

_-Ya es tarde Rin, nos vemos después_- le dice Hiroshi al no ver intento por hablar de su parte

Rin solo asiente y se vuelve a acostar, recordando en su mente esos días en los que ella esperaba por Keisuke fuera de la primaria para llevarla de regreso a casa, siempre iba acompañado de un hombre que en ese entonces era totalmente desconocido para ella, cuando se entero de que era su tío Keisuke le rogo para que no le dijera a su padre sobre el asunto y fue ahí cuando…

-_Es por el bien de nuestra familia_- le dijo Keisuke esa vez y ella acepto guardar el secreto

¿Cómo contacto con él? eso no lo sabe, el hecho es que ahora ya no importa…

**Cuatro días después…**

Aun continuaba deprimida, los días en que fue a revisar su oficina en SONCO se encontró con Abi entrando y saliendo de los almacenes de archivo, quiso indagar pero no se encontraba de humor para encararla, volvía a su departamento pasadas la ocho de la noche más por costumbre

**Domingo, nueve cincuenta y ocho de la mañana** Al abrir sus ojos una fragancia muy conocida la hizo despertar, esa fragancia solo es del uso de Sesshoumaru se podía aspirar por toda la habitación, pensando en si estaba soñando vuelve a cerrar sus ojos hasta que los pasos de un hombre la hacen volver en sí, su corazón se acelero de sobremanera al escuchar esos pasos tan firmes como el hierro

_-Rin, ya son las diez-_ se escucha de la voz tan masculina a un lado de su cama

_-Sesshoumaru_- dice incorporándose claramente impresionada volviéndose completamente hacia el

_-Como te lo prometí_ – le dice Sesshoumaru sentándose en la orilla de la cama para verla

Le toca el rostro con la su mano acariciando su mejilla, de improviso Rin se levanta de su sitio y se abalanza sobre Sesshoumaru abrazándolo fuertemente mientras que el albino la recibe entre sus brazos como una niña pequeña

_-Te extrañe mucho_- le dice Rin enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Sesshoumaru

_-Preciosa_- le dice apegándose más a ella – _yo también_

De un jalón Rin lo atrae hacia el colchón a la vez que Sesshoumaru comienza a besarle delicadamente tomando su labio inferior entre sus labios degustando de su delicado labio como un manjar

_-Te amo Rin_- le dice entre besos y caricias – _amo tenerte entre mis brazos_- le dice mirándola extasiada bajo su cuerpo

Sesshoumaru retira la colcha que los separa y mete sus manos bajo la tierna pijama de Rin, pasando sus manos de a poco sobre sus pechos tomando entre sus dedos el pezón excitado de la chica, Rin mueve su pierna para rozarla contra el miembro erecto de Sesshoumaru acto que fascina al albino, Rin se separa un poco y comienza a quitarse la ropa ante los ojos de su novio que hace lo mismo, ahora sin prenda alguna sobre ellos se vuelcan en un beso profundo al tiempo que Sesshoumaru baja su mano entre las piernas de Rin comenzando a acariciar esa zona delicadamente, Rin mueve sus caderas hechizada apegando su vientre contra la cadera de Sesshoumaru comenzando a gemir de placer al oído de Sesshoumaru, de un movimiento Sesshoumaru la voltea contra la cama y toca el firme trasero de Rin, pasa su mano entre sus glúteos hasta llegar a la zona que acariciaba con anterioridad apegando su pecho contra la espalda de Rin y tomando el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios, Rin al borde del orgasmo alcanza el miembro de Sesshoumaru y lo acaricia en su extensión, Sesshoumaru sigue la mano de Rin y la retira con delicadeza para después llevarlo hasta la húmeda entrada de su vagina, al sentirlo tan cerca Rin da un respingo aceptando su entrada, con movimientos lentos Sesshoumaru entra de lleno comenzando el vaivén de sus caderas, conforme pasa el tiempo los movimientos se hacen cada vez mas rápidos y profundos haciendo estremecer a Rin, de pronto los brazos de Sesshoumaru se aprietan al torso de la chica estrujando los pechos de Rin con lujuria hasta que los espasmos de ambos los hacen estremecerse soltando de sus bocas largos gemidos de placer manchando de sobremanera las sabanas con la sustancia lechosa de Sesshoumaru

**Doce del medio día**, Abrazados es cómo pasa el tiempo, Rin dormida y Sesshoumaru mirándola dormir sin intenciones de dejar de hacerlo, buscando en ella la respuesta a sus problemas, pero simplemente ella era la cura para cada uno de ellos, comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado después del accidente pero inmediatamente deshizo cada uno de esos dolorosos recuerdos, la espera fuera del quirófano fue la misma muerte para él, no quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera hecho sin ella hoy, tal vez se hubiera vuelto un amargado, estos días sin ella habían sido una agonía, estuvo tentado a llevarla con el pero de una u otra forma la habría dejado sola ya fuera en alguna reunión o en la habitación del hotel y conociéndola estaría molesta por la simple presencia de Sara y mucho menos la quería dejar con la presencia de Lan por la ciudad, si se había acercado a Kagura de seguro que también lo intentaría con Rin aunque fuera solo por diversión, como solía hacerlo, lleva su mano hacia la mejilla de Rin acariciándola suavemente con la yema de los dedos

_-Te traje algo_ – dice Sesshoumaru al verla abrir los ojos

Embelesada por la mirada de Sesshoumaru se despega un poco del cálido pecho de Sesshoumaru tratando de incorporarse, Sesshoumaru la ayuda a levantarse y la ve ponerse la bata de dormir, Sesshoumaru baja de la cama y se pone su pantalón de dormir dejando al descubierto su torso sin importarle el frio que hacía aun, ambos salen de la habitación y caminan hacia la mesa del comedor

_-¿Qué es?-_ pregunta Rin al observar en la mesa un estuche alargado

-_Una gargantilla_ – le dice encaminándose hacia el estuche para después tomarlo entre sus manos y abrirlo ante los ojos de su novia

_-Es plata_- dice emocionada al ver tan fina pieza labrada

-_Si _– le dice Sesshoumaru tomando la gargantilla para probarla en el cuello de Rin- _está hecha exclusivamente para ti _- le dice al momento de sacarla del estuche – _la elaboro uno de los joyeros más importantes de Corea, me lo entrego apenas ayer _

Rin no pone resistencia y deja que se la ponga mientras este le habla del origen de la gargantilla, Rin la siente en su cuello a la medida, como si ella hubiera ido a tomarse las medidas, va hacia la habitación para verse en el espejo y admira con detalle la joya en su cuello mientras Sesshoumaru camina tras ella con tranquilidad con una media sonrisa en sus labios

-_No debiste molestarte_- le dice Rin tratando de no tocar con tanta fuerza lo que está en su cuello al ver a Sesshoumaru recargado en el umbral de la puerta

-_Claro que debo_- dice dejando el umbral para cercarse a ella-_ Rin, esto no es nada_ – le dice atrapándola entre sus brazos por la espalda, la gira hacia él y busca sus labios para poco a poco apresarlos y besarlos tiernamente

Sesshoumaru baja sus manos y la toma de la cintura, levantándola del suelo y la lleva nuevamente a la cama para volver a lo de hace unas horas, para Rin estar entre sus brazos era como subir al cielo en tres segundos, mirar sus ojos la llenaba de paz y seguridad y dormir junto a él era todo lo que necesitaba, para Sesshoumaru tenerla en este momento lo era todo

**Año nuevo **

**Lunes, seis de la tarde**, Sesshoumaru se arreglaba mientras Rin lo veía hacerse el nudo de la corbata, todo el da había visto a Rin muy apagada y con justa razón, Inutaishio le mando llamar a Sesshoumaru desde temprano para que se presentara en la fiesta que daría en la mansión Adaite para los más allegados a la familia, desde que le dijo de los deseos de su padre para que ella también se presentara Rin simplemente se negó a ir

_-Me quedare solo un par de horas, te prometo que pasaremos el año, juntos_ – le dice Sesshoumaru tratando de alegrarla

_-No te preocupes por mí, no tengo a donde ir después de todo_ – le dice Rin sentada en el sillón cambiando de canales con el control remoto

_-No quisiste ir_- le reprende el albino volviéndose hacia ella

_-Prefiero no verle la cara a Izayoi, Sara y Abi_- dice para después irse a la cocina sin intenciones de verlo a la cara

De por si Sesshoumaru ya se sentía culpable por dejarla sola una horas, con su comportamiento lo hacia sentirse aun peor, pasaron de la felicidad a la infelicidad de un día a otro, ahora miraba como Rin tomaba un vaso de agua mirando por la ventana de la cocina, de pronto se escucha que tocan la puerta

-¿_Quien será a esta hora?_ – se pregunta Rin en voz baja camino a la puerta, a decir verdad no se sentía de humor para atender visitas, aun y cuando fuera Sumiere a quien tenía muchos meses sin verla

Sesshoumaru se encamina tras ella y se cruza de brazos esperando a que abra la puerta, a él también le sorprendía que alguien fuera a casa de Rin en Año Nuevo, al abrirla fue más la sorpresa para Rin al descubrir a Lan con un ramo de flores en las manos, se quedo sin habla y sin expresión en su rostro de solo verlo, no sabía exactamente si lo que estaba sintiendo era coraje o temor por lo que pudiera pasar con tal acción por parte de Lan, solo se habían visto un par de veces y se estaba comportando muy cariñoso con ella y lo más importante de todo, sabía que Sesshoumaru era su novio, no se explicaba por qué hacia estas cosas

_-¿Lan-san?_ – inquiere sorprendida la chica al verlo en su puerta, simplemente se a quedado sin nada más que decirle

Sesshoumaru al escuchar a Rin decir ese nombre camina hacia la puerta colocándose detrás de Rin por completo, al verlo ahí con un ramo de rosas su cólera aumento de cero a cien en segundos olvidando por completo que ya era tarde para ir a la fiesta de su padre

_-"Como se atreve"— _piensa el albino entrecerrando los ojos con expresión de pocos amigos- _¿Qué haces aquí?-_ pregunta enojado Sesshoumaru asomándose por detrás de Rin al saber de él fuera del departamento

_-¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?_ – pregunta demandante la chica

_-Vine a ver a Rin un minuto ¿que no puedo?-_ dice sínicamente Lan sin responder a la pregunta que le hace la chica

Sesshoumaru noto a Rin ansiosa y con la cuenca de sus ojos húmedos, era claro que quería llorar, también percibía miedo, verla así le causaba aun mas enojo

-_Por favor retírate_ – vuelve a decirle Sesshoumaru a punto de sacarlo del edificio a golpes

_-Pero que grosero_- le responde Lan de manera retadora

Rin permanecía en silencio viéndolos a ambos en silencio tratando de darse a sí misma una explicación para lo que estaba pasando conteniendo esas inexplicables ganas de llorar

-_Rin_- le habla Lan llamando la atención de la chica que solo espera a que Sesshoumaru arregle todo esto

_-Ya nos íbamos_ – no la deja hablar Sesshoumaru tomándola de la mano para alejarla de la puerta

_-Lo siento Lan-san, tenemos prisa_ – dice la chica con esa dulce voz que la caracteriza casi que disculpándose por la brusquedad en las palabras de Sesshoumaru

-_Qué pena_- dice bajando el ramo a la altura de su estomago con una mueca de tristeza _- en_ _fin, toma Rin_- le dice Lan extendiendo nuevamente el ramo de rosas a Rin insistentemente, mentalmente Rin comenzaba a pensar que si lo aceptaba de la forma que fuera Sesshoumaru no se lo perdonaría y la única que quedaría mal en todo esto sería ella y no Lan, no había duda de que Lan no solo estaba jugando con Sesshoumaru, también lo hacía con ella

_-Lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo_ – le contesta Rin colocándose casi por detrás de Sesshoumaru como una niña asustada _–"¿Por qué hace esto?_"- se pegunta Rin apretando la mano de Sesshoumaru

_-¿Te da miedo que Sesshoumaru se enoje?-_ le pregunta Lan a Rin mas como si fuera una pregunta retorica, era como si le estuviera leyendo la mente

-_No es eso_- dice Rin algo asustada por sus palabras- _no nos conocemos muy bien y tampoco quiero ser irrespetuosa contigo por respeto a su padre, por favor váyase_ – dice mas como una súplica a lo que Sesshoumaru solo puede responder cubriéndola por completo con su espalda para quitarla del alcance de la vista de Lan

-_Está bien, las dejare a un lado de la puerta_- insiste el moreno dejando el ramo antes de irse

Sesshoumaru cierra la puerta en cuanto ve a Lan fuera de su vista, el albino comienza a deshacer el nudo de su corbata y se quita el saco furioso arrojándolo al sillón, Rin solo se lleva las manos a su pecho al verlo tan enojado

_-¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?-_ le grita a Rin quien solo se encoje en hombros como si ella tuviera la culpa de que él estuviera allí

_-Es hijo de Okubo-sama_- explica Rin desviando la vista- _nos conocimos hace unas semanas en su oficina-_ dice la chica con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos temerosa del tono de voz que estaba usando Sesshoumaru con ella

Sesshoumaru al verla así trata de calmarse, era cierto, Rin no tenía la culpa de que él estuviera allí, Sesshoumaru conocía muy bien a Lan, solo estaba jugando con ellos pero esta vez sabía perfectamente que Rin no era como Kagura y le estaba dando en su talón de Aquiles

-_Arréglate, saldremos_ – le dice Sesshoumaru quitándose la camisa de camino a la habitación

_-No iré a casa de tu padre-_ le dice Rin caminando tras el

Sentando al borde de la cama sin camisa observa como Rin se acerca lentamente hacia el tanteando el terreno, como si se estuviera acercando hacia la presencia de un demonio, Sesshoumaru sabía que la había logrado asustar con su actitud

-_No iremos con mi padre_ – dice más tranquilo al ver a Rin frente a él con las manos aun entrelazadas – _perdón Rin_- se disculpa tomándola de las manos, pero esta aun no lo veía a los ojos- _vayamos a cenar a un restaurante _– le dice tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara

_-Pero ¿a esta hora?-_ dice Rin sin dejar de verlo- _Dudo que haya un restaurante vacante_

-Rin, solo ve y arréglate – le dice Sesshoumaru soltándola para ponerse de pie caminando hacia el guarda ropa

_-¿Estas enojado conmigo?-_ pregunta Rin de pronto atrayendo la atención de Sesshoumaru sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

-_No contigo, sino con Lan_ – dice serio el albino

_-¿Puedo saber por qué?_- pregunta insistente-_ La verdad no creo que sea solo por que vino aquí con ese ramo de flores –_ le dice Rin cruzándose de brazos

-_Ya no tiene tanta importancia_- dice el albino caminando hacia la cama como la ropa que se pondría, solo algo casual y abrigador – _el fue la persona con la que se veía Kagura_

_-¿Con él te engaño?-_ pregunta aun sin creer muy bien lo que le decía

Sesshoumaru solo respira profundo y se sienta nuevamente en la cama, se toca la frente arto de esta situación pero el roce de los labios de Rin lo hacen relajarse un poco

_-¿Que fue eso?_ – le dice Sesshoumaru con la expresión más relajada en cuanto Rin se aparta de el

-_No me trates como si yo te estuviera engañando con el_ – dice Rin haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos frente a el

_-No…-_ trata de decir Sesshoumaru pero en seguida cae en cuenta de lo que estuvo haciendo y como hizo sentir a Rin con todo esto_- lo siento Rin, no volverá a pasar_

-_En cuanto a Lan, yo también sentí como si estuviera jugando con los dos_ – le dice a Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru solo calla al escucharla decir esto

-_Eres muy lista_- le dice Sesshoumaru tomándola de la barbilla – _lástima que Kagura no pensó lo mismo en su tiempo _

_-No te quería tanto como yo-_ le dice Rin sentándose en las piernas de Sesshoumaru abrazándose a el

Apegando su mejilla a la de Sesshoumaru sin decir nada los dos, era como si sus corazones estuvieran en sincronía respirando el mismo aire, decidieron ir al templo a dar la bienvenida al Año Nuevo, ambos paseaban por las ahora solitarias calles estrechados de la mano sin intenciones de soltarse, se escuchaban los tambores con fuerza y en el cielo los fuegos pirotécnicos haciendo gala de sus colores brillantes, Sesshoumaru veía de medio lado la expresión en el rostro de Rin, era esa sonrisa la que lo había hecho cambiar en tantas formas y su fría mano lo trasportaba a ese día cuando la tomo por primera vez entre las suyas, la primera vez que probo de su comida y la primera vez que vio en los ojos de esa chica desaliñada el gran corazón que tenia, para los dos era la primera vez que paseaban de la mano por esas calles y el primer Año Nuevo juntos

* * *

**Despues de una larga espera aqui esta el capitulo 31 y aun no termina, disfrute mucho de escribir este capitulo y espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado igualmente **

**Agradecimientos a Blac urora, Aju-hime, Nodoka, Zhisasu-negrita, Ako Nomura, Yukistar y todos los que me leen sin dejar un review**

**Gracias **

**Rin Tsuki**


	32. Viaje de negocios

**Desconocidos**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 32**

**Viaje de negocios **

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Enero, Martes diez de la mañana,** Sesshoumaru veía en el periódico las fotos de su visita al Templo en Año Nuevo de la mano con Rin, ni el mismo creía lo que sus ojos veían, a decir verdad no sabía si enojarse o sentirse feliz por las fotos, ese día no tuvieron tiempo de tomar fotos él había salido enojado del departamento de Rin con la chica a rastras viendo el vaho que salía de la nariz de la chica, en ningún momento pensó en la salud de su novia, no podía dejar que enfermara por su culpa, tomaba su mano fría y olvidaba por completo su enojo mientras pasaba la noche, las luces que celebraban el fin de año iluminaban sus rostros y hacían mas cálidas sus vidas, Inutaishio en su oficina veía el mismo periódico atento a la actitud de su hijo, esa era la primera vez que veía en público esa expresión en la cara de Sesshoumaru, si bien no era una sonrisa tan abierta, para él eso quería decir mucho, ante los ojos de los demás su hijo era una persona sin sentimientos centrado en los negocios y con un muy mal humor, para las mujeres con las que había salido era frio, áspero y calculador, pero para él es solo una persona responsable que acaba de encontrar al amor de su vida

**Once de la mañana**, para Rin la vida en estos años le han traído muchas penas pero más glorias que ella misma no se daba cuenta de ello, caminando por la calle observa a un grupo de monjas entrar a un edificio algo viejo, no era una iglesia de eso estaba segura, atraída por el lugar, inexplicablemente sus pasos la llevaron hasta ese lugar, la puerta se encontraba abierta, ahora estaba en lo que parecía el recibidor del lugar, muy pequeño por cierto, una placa a lado de una escultura le llamo la atención

-_Orfanato Shinseina Kokoro_- pronuncia Rin el nombre del lugar – "_un orfanato_"- pensó con nostalgia

-_Disculpe señorita ¿que se le ofrece?_ – le dice una de las monjas a Rin

-¿_Ah? lo siento, es que, me sentí atraída por el lugar_- termina por confesar la chica llevando su mano a la nuca muy apenada-_ me acabo de dar cuenta de que es un orfanato _– dice aun mas apenada

Después de hablar un rato con la monja esta le invita a pasar para que vea las instalaciones, un área en especial le llamo su atención, era un área solo para niños enfermos, le partió el corazón de solo ver las caritas de esos angelitos mirándola entrar, inmediatamente los niños comenzaron a interesarse por la recién llegada, había perdido la noción del tiempo platicando y jugando con ellos, su mente a la vez se invadió de miles de pensamientos, imaginándose que si había niños sanos que no eran adoptados, ahora un niño enfermo daba la probabilidad de que nunca seria adoptado, no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era, apresurada salió del Orfanato y se despidió de la Sor que la recibió, ahora había llegado tarde a su trabajo e Izumo le estaba reprendiendo como nunca antes, Inutaishio ya había preguntado varias veces por ella en la mañana por eso Izumo se había molestado, el resto de la tarde se la paso en silencio, Izumo lo noto en seguida, por lo regular hablaba un poco más y no estaba seria por la llamada de atención, estaba seguro de que era por otra cosa y no estaba equivocado, Rin toda la tarde se la paso pensando en la vida de un niño sin hogar, en su cabeza daba vuelta el pensamiento de que su vida hubiera sido de ese modo si su padre no la hubiera acogido, era cierto que tuvo que soportar los desplantes de la mayor parte de la familia pero al menos no estaba sola, como esos niños, peor aún era estar enfermo y cargar con el estigma del niño sin padres

_-Rin, sube a la oficina de Inutaishio-sama_- escucha decir a Izumo de pronto haciéndola volver a este mundo – _y por el amor de Dios, ya no estés tan distraída_ – le reprende

_-Sí, lo siento_- dice Rin poniéndose de pie inmediatamente

Entro en silencio a la oficina y vio a Inutaishio absorto en la computadora, la verdad es que ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué la había mandado hablar, se sentó frente al escritorio de Inutaishio y comenzó a sentirse inexplicablemente incomoda

_-¿Me mando hablar?_- suena su garganta Rin para que este voltee a verla

_-Si ¿has viajado lejos de Japón?_ – le pregunta Inutaishio sin quitarle la vista

-_No_- dice algo asustada

-_Entonces no tienes pasaporte _

_-No_- contesta rígida

_-Los tramitaremos_- menciona pensativo Inutaishio_- necesito que vayas con nosotros a Estados Unidos_- explica brevemente - _hablas muy bien ingles así que creo que no tendremos problemas _

-_Con "nosotros" ¿a quién se refiere?-_ detiene un poco el sentido de la conversación

_-A mí y Sesshoumaru_- le responde Inutaishio

_-¿Y que se supone que hare yo?_

Un breve silencio se apodero del lugar, la mente de Rin volvió a ponerse en marcha cuando vio los ojos de Inutaishio, no se explicaba como una persona que tenía muy poco de conocerla le tenía tanta fe, mucha más que su propio padre

_-Hay varias personas interesadas en tu programa de seguridad y tu Rin tienes la patente_ – le explica Inutaishio sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, en ese momento se sintió confundida por el rumbo de todo, pero en seguida capto el fin con el que fue llamada

_-Eso quiere decir que si usan mi patente tendrán que pagar por eso y estando en Estado Unidos podre hacerme de renombre _– decía mas como soñando despierta

_-En efecto _– interviene ocultando un poco su sonrisa

_-"Podre ayudar a esos niños"-_ piensa la chica mirando la ventana

Se la pasaron parte de esa tarde afinando los arreglos del viaje y de la documentación necesaria, la hora de salir llego por fin, se despidió de Inutaishio y salió de la oficina, pareciera mentira pero en cuanto abandono la oficina volvió a su anterior estado de letargo, tanto que ni siquiera vio a Sesshoumaru en la puerta del elevador dispuesto a abandonar el edificio

-_Rin a ¿dónde vas?-_ le llama Sesshoumaru caminando hacia esta que parecía como siempre en su mundo

_-¿Ah? lo siento no te vi_- dice deteniéndose un momento en el descanso de las escaleras

-_Vamos en el elevador_- le aconseja el albino

-_Prefiero ir por las escaleras_- dice al ver la hora en su reloj-_ tengo que ir por mis cosas _

_-Te acompaño, de todos modos iba contigo y ¿en qué pensabas? si se puede saber_- habla en forma pausada y serena, de la forma como solo lo hacía frente a ella

_-En muchas cosas-_ suspira cabizbaja, lo cual nota Sesshoumaru

_-¿Y qué es?_ – pregunta caminando tranquilamente a lado de la chica

-_Esta mañana pase por un orfanato_- dice mientras Sesshoumaru centra aun mas su atención en ella- _fui allí sin querer, conocí a la Sor encargada y muy amable me dio el pase para ver las instalaciones_

_-¿Por eso estas tan distraída?_ – se escucha la ronca voz del albino

-_Me gustaría ayudarlos_ – menciona finalmente la chica el motivo de sus distracciones

Sesshoumaru detiene su paso y toma la mano de Rin de manera delicada para que esta se vuelva a él, Rin espera a que este diga algo por las tonterías que piensa pero en su rostro solo ve una relajada sonrisa con la que poco a poco se sonroja

_-Eres una persona muy buena Rin_- le dice Sesshoumaru mirándola fijamente para después besarle los labios con ternura – _en mi vida hubiera pensando encontrar a alguien como tu_

_-No digas esas cosas_- dice como un tomate y con los ojos llorosos

-_Es la verdad, entre tantas arañas que hay en este ambiente te pude encontrar a ti_ – dice abrazándose a ella protectoramente

Rin solo atina a poner sus frías manos contra el pecho de su novio sintiendo los latidos de su corazón agolparse en sus manos, pero su momento de felicidad se ve interrumpido por la voz desquiciante de Abi quien se detuvo frente a ellos

-_Pero quién lo diría, ver a Sesshoumaru dando muestras de afecto en público_ - dice sínicamente la mujer quien fue la mujer secreta de Sesshoumaru hace algunos años

_-Voy por mis cosas_- dice Rin soltándose de los brazos del amor de su vida

_-Te acompaño_ – ignora Sesshoumaru a Abi caminando tras Rin

_-¿Por qué se van así? Es tu empresa Sesshoumaru, tienes la libertad de hacer lo que quieras en ella _

Esta vez el enojo fue más para Abi, quien al verlos así ardía en celos por verlos tan unidos, que daría cualquier cosa por destruir su relación y de no haber sido tan tonta en aquel entonces no lo hubiera dejado ir

_-"¿Pero que le vio a esa chiquilla? ¡No es justo!"-_ exclama pensativa y enojada la morena mientras lo ve desaparecer ante sus ojos

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Rin, Izumo ya no estaba, ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche, así que lo más seguro es que ya se abría ido, Sesshoumaru tomo asiento esperando a que Rin terminara de recoger sus cosas

_-¿Mi padre ya te dijo del viaje?-_ pregunta mientras la observa

-_Si ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho tú? –_ pregunta con la bolsa en el hombro haciendo que este se ponga de pie

-_Yo tampoco sabía_ – dice Sesshoumaru siguiéndola con las manos dentro de los bolsillos

**Viernes, diez de la mañana**, en el aeropuerto Rin espera a que Sesshoumaru regrese del mostrador, su vuelo se había retrasado una hora e Inutaishio se encontraba con Izayoi e Inuyasha sentados algunas bancas atrás, Rin ya había decidido poner una línea entre Izayoi y ella, mientras Inutaishio no supo qué hacer, así que se mantuvo al margen de esto, Sesshoumaru ya le había marcado la pauta a Izayoi desde hace un tiempo, pero era su esposa y debía estar a su lado aunque no estuviera de su lado

_-Rin –chan_- le llama de pronto Inuyasha frente a ella

_-¿Que pasa Inuyasha?_- pregunta la chica poniendo toda la atención en el

_-Estoy triste_- dice el pequeño bajando un poco su cabeza

_-¿Por qué?-_ pregunta cargando a Inuyasha en sus piernas

-_Te vas a ir_- le dice en tono bajo

_-Pero solo serán unos días, no es para siempre_ – le dice abrazándolo y besándole después su mejilla – _no estés triste_

Sesshoumaru veía a la distancia la escena de Rin con Inuyasha en su regazo, no cabía duda de que era lo que quería para él, añoraba verla ser la madre de sus hijos, sin decir nada se sentó a lado de Rin y miro a Inuyasha adormilado en brazos de Rin mientras Izayoi solo apretaba los labios aguantándose la rabieta

-_Ven enano, estas muy pesado_ – le dice Sesshoumaru llegando hasta ellos tomándolo en brazos para que se duerma con él – _Rin no puede cargar cosas pesadas aun _

Inuyasha solo suspira adormilado y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor, mientras Rin enternecida solo guarda silencio mirando de reojo a Sesshoumaru que no dejaba su fría pose, la hora de abordar el avión llegó, muy animada Rin se subió al avión, era la primera vez que viajaba fuera de Japón y la primera vez que viajaba en avión, por lo que no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, Sesshoumaru la ayudo a poner su maleta en la parte de arriba mientras ella tomaba asiento, miro el broche del cinturón preguntándose como abrocharlo, Sesshoumaru noto esto así que la ayudo a abrocharlo ante la cara de pena que ponía su novia, desde el despegue hasta que desabrocharon sus cinturones no dejo de sentir ese malestar, cerro sus ojos para deshacer cualquier pensamiento de malestar pero era inevitable, hasta el olor del avión la mareaba

_-¿Que te sucede Rin?-_ le pregunta el albino al verla con la mano en la boca y más seria que de costumbre

-_Me siento mal_- alcanza a decir la chica para después tapar su boca nuevamente

Sesshoumaru se limita a tocarle el hombro y dibujar una media sonrisa en sus labios, nunca le había tocado pasar por una situación como esta

-_Señorita podría traerme agua mineral_- atino a decirle a una de las sobrecargos que pasaba

-_Y algo para las nauseas por favor_ – dice Rin asomando su cabeza por el hombro de Sesshoumaru

Ahora se sentía frustrada, estaba siendo una carga para Sesshoumaru y lo peor, lo estaba dejando en ridículo por su comportamiento, al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, porque para Sesshoumaru estaba siendo cómico verla así hasta cierto grado, Rin sintió como el brazo de Sesshoumaru la envolvía por la espalda, ni ella misma lo creía, mientras que Inutaishio solo los veía desde su lugar en los asientos delanteros con una sonrisa en los labios

-_Respira profundo_- le aconseja Sesshoumaru

-_No puedo, el olor del avión me da nauseas_- dice la chica por lo bajo- _me recostare_

Mas impresionado quedo Sesshoumaru de verla incorporarse de golpe para alcanzar la bolsa café en la cual depositó el contenido de sus estomago en ella

-_Lo siento_- dice la chica para después volverse a acostar

Sesshoumaru le pasa la bolsa a la sobrecargo para después volver a acomodarse en su asiento para vigilar a su novia que al parecer ya se sentía mejor, el resto del vuelo se la paso hecha un ovillo en el asiento mientras Sesshoumaru le acariciaba el cabello, Inutaishio solo se mantenía al margen de la situación, esto era algo que los dos debían de resolver, en cuando llegaron a América Sesshoumaru despertó a Rin quien no quiso comer nada durante el viaje, Rin comenzó a alistarse lo más rápido que pudo para poder abrochar su cinturón a lo cual le ayudo Sesshoumaru, en cuanto el avión aterrizó Rin se puso de pie, Sesshoumaru al verla aun un poco adormilada la ayudo a cargar la valija, un grupo de empresarios ya los esperaba en el lobby ejecutivo, en cuanto salieron del avión Rin sintió la diferencia de clima y tal vez de presión atmosférica, un mareo la hizo recargar su mano en la espalda de Sesshoumaru

_-¿Segura que te sientes bien?-_ le pregunta deteniéndose para volverse completamente hacia ella, se veía aun mas pálida de lo normal

-_Sí, no te preocupes_- le sonríe para demostrarle que todo está bien, Sesshoumaru sabía que no era así pero no quiso contrariarla, había estado muy emocionada estos días

-_Inutaishio-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama, que gusto tenerlos aquí de nuevo_ – dice uno de los empresarios a lo que ambos solo se reverencian

_-Les presento a la creadora del programa de seguridad, Minamoto Rin _– dice Inutaishio haciéndose a un lado para que todos puedan verla

_-Mucho gusto señorita Rin, el Señor Inutaishio nos ha hablado del programa con mucho entusiasmo _

Rin solo se medio sonríe y se reverencia nerviosa, era la primera vez que trataba con personas del extranjero y lo peor de todo esto fue que su malestar aun no se iba

_-Lo siento, es la primera vez que viaja fuera de Japón_ – la disculpa Sesshoumaru

_-Lo entendemos, seguro que querrá descansar_- le dice uno de los empresarios caminando hacia la chica

_-Por mí no nos detengamos y no retrasemos nada, ya me siento mejor –_ menciona la chica al verlos tan interesados por el proyecto y si no fuera por eso no estarían allí en este momento

Sesshoumaru solo la veía de medio lado esperando a que se retractara pero no fue así, decido seguir con el itinerario del día, primero almorzaron, Rin se abstuvo de comer sólidos y después pasaron a dar un corto recorrido por la ciudad, para posteriormente pasar a la sala de juntas de la empresa americana, para entonces ya se sentía mejor, o al menos ya había olvidado su malestar, comenzó a exponer el mecanismo del sistema y después lo puso en marcha frente a todos, Sesshoumaru le ayudo con la presentación, por fin el itinerario había concluido, ya en el hotel

_-Bien, creo que los dejo, me voy a descansar_ – dice Inutaishio deteniéndose para despedirse de ambos

_-Buenas noches, Inutaishio-sama_- le dice Rin reverenciándose

Sesshoumaru toma a Rin de la mano y se la lleva la habitación en silencio, en cuanto cierra la puerta Rin siente que Sesshoumaru no tiene ninguna intención de soltarla

-_Aun te sientes mal-_ dice de forma seductora Sesshoumaru ahora tomándola posesivamente de la cintura colocado su frente sobre la de ella hasta chocar sus narices

_-Ya no, desde la tarde_- responde con una sonrisa muy pícara

Sesshoumaru la guía hasta la cama y se recuesta sobre ella comenzando a desvestir su esbelto cuerpo, tocando con ternura cada centímetro de él, besos sofocantes y palabras de amor al oído es todo lo que necesita para sentirse bien, Rin se aferraba al desnudo cuerpo de Sesshoumaru mientras Sesshoumaru se encuentra disfrutando de la estreches de Rin y que esta con cada vaivén sentía tocar el cielo, cada beso la hacía volar, no era de humanos sentirse desmayar con las embestidas de su novio que la tomaba como si hiciera años que no lo hacían, mientras Sesshoumaru cada vez que la poseía la sentía suya y sin reparos le permitía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, paso de ser noche a madrugada, tal vez era la atmosfera, tal vez era el clima, o quien sabe que era lo que los hacía sentirse tan extasiados, había sentido el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru estremecerse sobre ella y su interior ardiendo de éxtasis en varias ocasiones, miraba los ojos entrecerrados de Sesshoumaru, apenas se asomaban sus dorados mientras sus brazos no dejaban de rodearla con fuerza

Por la mañana despierta al no sentir a Sesshoumaru a su lado, el calor a lado de ella dejo de sentirse desde hace rato pero el cansancio del viaje, el cambio de horario y aun más la noche de amor la agotaron en extremo, su cuerpo se sentía más que pesado, no le extraño mucho no verlo a decir verdad, ella solía dormir mucho más que Sesshoumaru, después de dos horas ya se disponía a salir de la habitación, aunque las piernas aun le temblaran, ahora camina al comedor para tratar de desayunar, en los pasillos las personas se asombraban un poco al verla, tal vez eran sus hincados ojos, o tal vez su rara belleza oriental lo que los hacía mirarla sin reparo, o tal vez fueran las piernas que dejaban ver su short color hueso, en cuanto llega al comedor se encuentra con lo que sus ojos ansiaban ver

_-"Omelett"-_ piensa emocionada Rin al no haber comido casi nada el día anterior, por una extraña razón esta era su comida favorita, se acerca a la barra y se sirve uno de ellos

-_Que gusto ver que ya tienes apetito_ – se escucha la voz del albino por detrás de la chica que esta apunto de devorar su desayuno _– parece ser que nunca se te quitara lo distraída _

_-Sesshoumaru ¿dónde estabas?_ – pregunta volviendo a la pregunta que se hizo en cuanto despertó y no lo vio a su lado

_-Atendiendo a los empresarios de ayer en la entrada del hotel-_ toma asiento poniéndose cómodo _- quieren que instales el programa en su empresa _– comenta serio el albino

_-Pero es muy pronto, un momento_- se da cuenta del significado de eso- ¿_lo compraran_?- inquiere la chica emocionada

-_Sí y quieren que sea lo más pronto posible, no por nada nos hicieron venir lo más pronto posible_

_-"No quiero volver a viajar en avión tan lejos"-_ piensa apurada Rin después tener que pasar por todo esto durante el viaje – _hoy mismo ¿te parece?_

-_Sabía que dirías eso_ – dice riéndose de pronto

Rin solo tuerce su boca como una niña pequeña, Sesshoumaru ya sabía perfectamente que temía volar otra vez

-_No pienses que lo hago porque no quiero volar otra vez_ – dice poniendo un bocado en su boca

_-Nadie dijo eso_- dice en tono burlón poniéndose de pie para ir al buffet

Esa misma mañana ya se encontraban de camino a la empresa de los estadounidenses, Sesshoumaru la veía de reojo poniendo en orden lo que había en su lap top mientras el conducía el auto último modelo que le ofreció la empresa que los invito a América, Rin pronto descubrió que la comida americana no le sentaba muy bien

_-¿Cuando nos iremos? _– pregunta de pronto la ojimiel sin quitar la vista de lo que hace tratando de soportar el malestar estomacal

_-Cuando termines, mi padre regresara hoy mismo _

_-¿Te quedaras conmigo mientras trabajo?_- vuelve a preguntar mirándolo por primera vez

_-Desde luego, no te voy a dejar sola con esas personas_- dice mirándola de reojo-_ además de que no te ves muy bien _

Rin solo vuelve la mirada a la computadora sonrojada, desde que llego las personas fueron sumamente amables con ella, en todo momento Sesshoumaru permanecía a lado de ella, en tanto que las demás personas lo veían con respeto al ver lo protector que era con la "chica japonesa" como la llamaban los empleados, en tanto Rin se concentro en configurar cada una de las computadoras de la empresa mientras Sesshoumaru solucionaba cuestiones laborales de Japón por teléfono

**Seis de la tarde**, habían pasado la mayor parte del día en la oficina que no habían tenido tiempo de comer algo, ya se encontraban dentro de un restaurante con ambiente un poco más tranquilo

_-¿Que quieres que comamos?_ – pregunta Sesshoumaru viendo el menú del restaurante

-_No tengo mucho apetito_- dice Rin con las manos en su regazo sin ánimos de tomar el menú para verlo

_-Tampoco te ves muy bien_- dice Sesshoumaru dejando de lado el menú

_-¿Se me nota?_ – habla Rin haciendo una dulce mueca

_-¿Es por este trabajo? _

_-Creo que no me sentó nada bien el viaje_- suspira profundo la chica- _ya quiero regresar a Japón, vayamos mejor a algún restaurante japonés _

_-¿Entonces no quieres nada de aquí? _

Rin solo niega con la cabeza y eso es más que suficiente para Sesshoumaru, salieron del establecimiento hasta que por fin encontraron donde comer algo menos grasoso, los tres días siguientes pasaron volando, Sesshoumaru no tenia duda de que Rin era demasiado competente pero no la podía dejar sola, además de que cuando ella tenía dudas sobre algo le preguntaba a él, adoraba que ella dependiera de él así

**Martes, Cuatro de la tarde,** gracias a Dios ya se encontraban de regreso a Japón, Rin comenzó a sentirse nerviosa pero extrañamente ya no se sentía como la primera vez que se subió al avión, todo transcurrió con tranquilidad pero en cuanto llegaron a Japón todo volvió a la normalidad, los usos horarios estaban haciendo estragos en ambos pero Sesshoumaru tuvo que hundirse en un mar de papeles el mismo día que llegaron y Rin a sus deberes normales, lo único que la emocionaba era saber que en su cuenta ya se encontraba el pago de sus honorarios, sonriente camina hacia su oficina

_-¿Ya regresaste?-_ le pregunta Sara bloqueándole el paso cruzándose de brazos

-_Con permiso_- dice Rin bajando la vista para seguir con su camino

-¿_Por qué me ignoras? es de mala educación_- insiste Sara _– vaya que no dormir les hace daño a Sesshoumaru y a ti _

-_No tengo por qué responderte _

_-Hmp, que se podía esperar de una persona pobre y mediocre _

Rin solo detuvo su boca, de la cual estuvo a punto de salir lo peor de ella

-_Una chica sin ningún atributo como tú, no sé qué está haciendo con Sesshoumaru, aunque conociéndolo a él, solo te este usando para llegar a lo alto_ – suelta la morena haciendo que Rin se detenga

Rin solo tuerce la boca y la mira de medio lado, como odiaba estar en una situación como esta

_-Esperare a que él se aproveche de ti, hasta entonces…_- dice mirándola de arriba abajo-_ voy a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, me mando llamar-_ dice Sara yéndose de ahí dejándola con un hueco en el estomago provocado por el coraje que le ha hecho hacer, ni siquiera sabe por qué se quedo callada, era verdad que no conocía de hace mucho a Sesshoumaru pero no creía que fuera esa clase de persona que se aprovecha de los demás para subir

_-"¿O sí?"-_ piensa la chica continuando con su camino, ahora no sabía por qué estaba dudando por algo que ni siquiera era cierto, Sesshoumaru en todo momento había sido el primero en apoyar lo que hacía, debía estar loca para creer en lo que Sara le decía, se había hecho la promesa así misma de no ir a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, no tenía ganas de verle la cara a Sara los próximos días

El viaje que había tenido había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, tanto así que paso muy rápido, pero logro disfrutar cada día a lado de Sesshoumaru como nadie lo hubiera hecho, en su celular veía las fotos que le había tomado en secreto a Sesshoumaru en Estados Unidos mientras este trabajaba desde el otro escritorio, para ella no cabía duda de que Sesshoumaru era el amor de su vida y que la oportunidad de amar de esta forma solo se la podía dar la vida una vez como la vida misma

* * *

UNA DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA, MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO TRABAJO :( PERO POR FIN AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 32...

TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO MAS PARA ESTE CAPITULO, SOLO LES PUEDO DECIR QUE ESTA ES LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA...

CUIDENSE MUCHO LOS QUIERO Y ANIMO EN TODO LO QUE HAGAN

Rin Tsuki


	33. Conflictos pasajeros

**Desconocidos**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 33**

**Conflictos pasajeros **

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Febrero, jueves, nueve de la mañana,** la fresca brisa de esa mañana la hizo recordar sus años en la secundaria, su falda larga entablonada y su maleta escolar, esos días cuando no tenía otra obligación más que asistir a clases y llevar el itinerario normal de un estudiante, mirando mangas en la revisteria, viendo televisión en su recamara, haciendo suyas las historias que leía, viviendo con el "si yo fuera" y con la idea de ser la mejor programadora que hubiese existido, pero también existía ese sueño de ser doctora, tantas cosas… cuando pensaba que la vida de un adulto era fácil y que en la vida le iba bien a las personas buenas y de buen corazón, cuan equivocada estaba

Esta era su segunda semana de entrenamiento, si de nuevo Karate, el deporte que tanto ama y que dejo por razones laborales y académicas, en cuanto entra al dojo respira el aire de la competencia y la gloria ¿Cómo dio con esto de nuevo? Se encontró con su maestro de la Universidad en el supermercado, en cuanto llego se encontró son sus nuevos compañeros de entrenamiento, no cabía duda, este era su ambiente, ahora no sabía por qué se había dejado vencer todo este tiempo por las desgracias de la vida siendo que ella era las más feroz en el kumite, en fin, estaba feliz de poder hacer ejercicio nuevamente, claro que tendría cuidado de entrenar como se lo había pedido Kouga

La mañana trascurre con tranquilidad, salvo por un pequeño contratiempo fuera del dojo regresa a su departamento ya más tranquila para prepararse a trabajar pero la voz de Sesshoumaru la hace volver en sí, extrañada se detiene con la perilla de la puerta en la mano

_-Sesshoumaru ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? _- Pregunta la chica terminando de cerrar la puerta dejando de lado su maletín

-_Me dijeron que unos reporteros te quisieron entrevistar fuera del gimnasio_- menciona en tono serio Sesshoumaru

-_Sí- _dice soltando la puerta para cerrarla dejando salir una pequeña risilla recordando lo ocurrido_- salí corriendo, me asuste_- dice la chica recordando lo que paso en cuanto salió del dojo, minimizando los hechos como siempre

_-¿Estás bien?_ – pregunta preocupado el albino sin moverse de su lugar

_-Si_- dice con una sonrisa en sus labios, por otro lado no podía evitar ver la cara de Sesshoumaru _– te ves de mal humor_

-_Sabes lo que pienso que practiques de nuevo Karate_

Rin solo encoje los hombros y redondea los ojos fuera de la vista del albino, no era la primera vez que dejaba ver su inconformidad, Rin va a su habitación pasando sin verlo a la cara mientras Sesshoumaru la deja pasar para caminar tras ella

-_No me va a pasar nada_ – insiste Rin mientras saca la ropa que usara para trabajar

_-¿Quien te lo asegura?_ – le cuestiona nuevamente Sesshoumaru

_-Sesshoumaru, no me subestimes _– le habla dirigiéndole esos enormes chocolates a los dorados de Sesshoumaru

_-No te subestimo a ti-_ le contesta la mirada- _pero los demás no se tocaran el corazón cuando te den un mal golpe _

_-Estas siendo sobre protector_- dice tomando su bolso de mano para meter el celular en el, toma asiento y no deja de mirarlo como suplicándole que deje de ser así con ella

_-Está bien_- responde finalmente-_ pero no competencias y no kumite_- le advierte Sesshoumaru colocándose frente a ella levantándola suavemente de los brazos para después abrazarla a él

_-Está bien, nada de eso_- dice finalmente Rin para después darle un beso en los labios

Esta era la tercera vez que Sesshoumaru le expresaba su inconformidad en cuanto a este tema, pero Rin hasta ahora le ganaba la batalla

_-No te sobre esfuerces_- le dice por ultimo Sesshoumaru antes de salir de la habitación para dejarla arreglarse

_-¿Te irás? _

_-No, te espero para llevarte _– dice siguiendo su camino a la cocina

_-Muy bien- _dice la chica sonriendo triunfante por no tener que tomar el autobús, dándose prisa para alcanzar a comer algo

**Dos de la tarde**, en cuanto entran al edificio las miradas silenciosas de los empleados se van sobre Rin y Sesshoumaru que caminan lado a lado hasta los elevadores, Rin con una leve sonrisa en sus labios despidiendo una vibra de alegría y Sesshoumaru con el rostro endurecido impactando con su presencia a quien tiene en frente, todo lo contrario a Rin, hacia mucho que no se les veía entrar juntos a la empresa, para muchos ya no era un secreto el noviazgo de los dos, los empleados del edifico ya conocían a Rin a la perfección, por eso a muchos les daba gusto que su ogro jefe tuviera una novia como ella, pero también había personas a las que no les agradaba para nada la chica, entre ellas Abi, cada vez que los veía paseándose frente a ella su furia se elevaba a cien en un segundo y no era la única, Sara estaba en las mismas

Como leona hambrienta que sigue a su presa, así sigue a Rin en cuanto Sesshoumaru la deja en su oficina, por un momento pensó que nunca se iría, Izumo no se encontraba y por lo visto demoraría como siempre, como roedor se introduce a la oficina cerrando rápidamente la puerta tomando por sorpresa a Rin quien sale de su lugar para ver quien cierra la puerta con tanta furia, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Abi detiene su paso, sentía el enojo de la chica a distancia, intento pero solo pudo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin mediar mas palabra Abi la acorrala contra la pared de la siguiente oficina tapándole la boca con la mano y colocando una navaja en el abdomen de Rin, que al ver lo filosa que era la navaja deja de moverse y se paraliza

_-¿Qué haces?-_ dice zafando su rostro de la mano de Abi

_-¿Qué crees?-_ sonríe Abi de forma malévola

-_No serias capaz _– dice solo con el aliento

Un golpe cerca de su oído izquierdo la hizo callar y cerrar los ojos inmediatamente, era Abi golpeando la pared con la mano

_-Soy capaz de esto y mucho más _– dice histérica, ya se veía fuera de sus cabales

_-¡No lo hagas! _– grita asustada de repente comenzando a agitar su respiración, estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico que esperaba a que alguien escuchara su grito de temor

_-¡Te lo advertí!-_ le grita desesperada Abi- _Si no quieres que continúe, entonces_- hace una pausa acomodando la navaja en el abdomen de Rin - _deja a Sesshoumaru_

Rin solo guarda silencio y traga en seco preguntándose si su vida valía tanto como para dejar a Sesshoumaru

_-Te lo advierto, si no lo haces_- poco a poco sube la navaja hasta el cuello de Rin

Rin comienza a sentir el filo de la navaja más cerca que antes, casi a punto de romper su dermis, el filo de la navaja la hizo ver de nuevo lo frágil que puede ser la vida, pero no iba a permitir que otra persona la amedrentara atentando contra su vida y menos de esa forma, amenazante Abi mira a Rin directo a los ojos, pero descubre en su mirada algo que no pensó ver, algo que no había visto antes en esa chiquilla, aun no podía creerlo, la estaba retando a hacerlo, Rin la ve dudar ante lo que pensaba hacer y aprovecha para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago haciéndola caer al suelo, la navaja cae hasta el suelo rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el lugar y sus manos cubren su estomago

_-Haz de tu vida lo que quieras, pero no le hagas daño a los demás _– le dice Rin a Abi después de hacerle ver que no le temía

Rin aprieta y extiende su mano derecha en repetidas ocasiones para deshacer la tensión en los músculos y nervios de su mano, hacia mucho que no golpeaba a alguien con tanta fuerza

-_Maldita _– dice apenas audible Abi tratando de ponerse en pie

_-¿Quieres que te lleve con el Doctor de la empresa? _– dice mofándose la ojimiel, esta vez se escucho cruel, ni ella misma lo creía

_-Eres una _– tose volviendo a tomar la navaja del suelo tratando de volver a respirar con un ritmo normal

_-¿Qué? ¿A caso me vas a matar?_- le dice Rin lista para defenderse-_ Inténtalo_ – dice Rin caminando hacia la puerta – _sabes que hay cámaras de seguridad directo a este lugar, no te conviene a ti que yo hable sobre esto_

Después de algunos minutos ve a Abi ponerse de pie lentamente, ahora hace recuento de lo que acaba de hacer, no había duda de que se había precipitado si quería acabar con ella tenía que hacer algo más que solo amedrentarla, ahora cree todo lo que le decían de ella

_-Esto no se ha acabado- _le advierte a Rin antes de salir de la oficina de esta

-_Lo mismo digo_- dice Rin para después cerrar por completo la puerta

Recarga la frente en la puerta sin retirar su mano de la perilla, ni siquiera sabe cómo es que logro contenerse para no golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente, no ganaría nada, solo seria vista como una salvaje, por otra parte tuvo miedo de que esa navaja la atravesara, se retira de la puerta dispuesta a seguir con sus labores, por un momento piensa en decírselo a Sesshoumaru, pero por otro lado piensa ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar esa mujer, todavía no salía de su asombro cuando escucha la puerta abrirse nuevamente, tarda unos segundos en abrir la puerta pensando en que si fuera Abi regresando después de tomar valor para continuar con lo que dejo pendiente

_-Byakuya, me asustaste _– le dice al darse cuenta de que es su ex novio llevándose las manos al pecho aliviada de no ver a la mujer de regreso

_-¿Estás sola? – _pregunta entrando por completo a la oficina

_-Sí- _dice sin quitar su mano del pecho- _¿qué haces aquí? _

_-Nada importante, solo pase a saludar a Sesshoumaru _

_-Y ya llegaste con el _

_-No, primero vine a verte a ti, pero no te ves muy bien _

_-A- _dice titubeante-_ es por el susto de verte tan de repente por aquí _– dice rascándose la nuca ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa y tocándose a ratos la cabeza

_-Debió ser eso-_ dice sin creerle mucho_ -¿Quieres ir a comer algo?_

_-Voy llegando, ya comí _

_-Entonces será en otra ocasión _

_-Eso creo, Sesshoumaru ha estado muy ocupado _

Rin lo invita a pasar y sentarse ofreciéndole un poco de agua del garrafón, este acepta el agua y mientras mira a Rin divagar como siempre, definitivamente Rin no se encontraba en este mundo, estaba comenzando a recordar el tiempo en que la conoció y los días que llegaba a tocar su mano fría para calentarla mientras ella se sonrojaba

_-¿Por eso entraste de nuevo a Karate? _

_-¿Quien te dijo de eso?_- pregunta contrariada ya que según ella nadie más sabía que estaba yendo a entrenar

_-Sesshoumaru, hace unos días y ayer en el periódico_

_-¿Periódico?- _pregunta incrédula

_-Es consecuencia de salir con alguien del ambiente público _– dice sonriendo dejando de lado el vaso de agua

_-¿Cómo?_- pregunta aun sin comprender muy bien la situación

_-Por si no lo sabías algunos paparazzi te han estado siguiendo_- le informa el pelinegro

Desconcertada baja la cabeza y respira profundo, había estado muy tensa y lo de hace rato había roto con todo, se toca la sien fuertemente, eran muchas cosas en poco tiempo

_-No quiero darle problemas pero parece ser que le doy más de los que quisiera_- menciona la chica sin levantar la vista

_-¿Te duele la cabeza?_- pregunta levantando la ceja

_-Es extraño, pero hace mucho tiempo que no me dolía _

_-¿Has estado bajo mucho presión?_- pregunta sabiendo tal vez la causa de ese insipiente dolor, muchas veces fue testigo de esas migrañas y no podía negar que le desesperaba verla apenas en pie por eso

_-Sí, mucha_- refiriéndose ella a lo de hace rato con Abi

_-Sabes que no debes dejar que ese dolor empeore _

_-No me pasara nada _

_-Las migrañas te dejan en el suelo, pide el día_- le dice simplemente, como si fuera tan fácil

_-No hare eso por un simple dolor de cabeza _- dice poniéndose de pie para ir a su bolso para sacar un par de pastillas para dolores de cabeza muy leves, nuevamente respira profundo al verlas de solo pensar que eso no será suficiente y que lo que usa normalmente para esos dolores se encuentra en su casa

Su sorpresa fue más al ver a Byakuya tan cerca, no supo en qué momento se levantó de su lugar para estar tan cerca de ella, de pronto sintió el corazón hasta los oídos, no se atrevió a ver arriba, era como cuando salían, rayos, la estaba haciendo bacilar, el solo sentirlo cerca la hacía volar y perder el poco juicio en esos días, de pronto sintió como su mano era tomada, tuvo que hacer uso de su auto control para no contestarle, estaba sintiendo ganas de llorar, todos esos malos recuerdos se vinieron a su mente, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, Byakuya noto esto, sabía que le había hecho daño por eso ella evitaba verle a la cara y le sacaba la vuelta en la universidad, se dio cuenta tarde de lo que dejo ir, para fortuna de Rin la puerta de la entrada se abrió para escucharse la voz de Izumo, Byakuya solo se movió unos pasos esperando ver a quien había llegado

-_Rin-san ¿estás ahí?_- pregunta Izumo dejando unas carpetas en el escritorio

_-Si, Izumo-sama-_ dice Rin apartándose para ir a donde Izumo

_-¡Ha! y no estás sola, tú debes ser Byakuya_- habla enérgico Izumo

_-Sí, ya me iba-_ dice acercándose a la puerta- _Adiós Rin_

Rin al verlo salir respira tranquila pensando en que tal vez no era lo que estaba pensando, después de todo como iba a ser que Byakuya sintiera algo por ella si él fue quien la dejo ¿a caso alguien como él podría arrepentirse de lo que hizo y tratar de volver a conseguir lo que una vez fue de él?

-"_Claro que no_"- dice para sí sacudiendo la cabeza y riéndose de sus pensamientos fantasiosos – _"el siempre se ve con mujeres de mejor linaje que yo"-_ continua mentalmente la chica

_-¿De qué ríes Rin? _

_-Nada, cosas sin sentido _– contesta simplemente la chica para después irse a trabajar

Ya no debería de estarse preocupando por cosas como esas, tenia Sesshoumaru y eso le bastaba para ser feliz el resto de su vida

**Tres cuarenta de la tarde**, de nuevo la puerta de su oficina es asaltada por los toquidos de alguien muy conocido, por un momento se recrimino el haberse salido en la mañana para ver cómo estaba Rin, pensó verla asustada por el hecho de ser acosada por esos reporteros metiches pero al verla tan tranquila dedujo que no era para tanto, en fin, por culpa de eso se retraso demasiado en sus deberes

_-"Sara"-_ piensa fastidiado Sesshoumaru dejando de lado la pluma fuente

Tenía mucho más trabajo por delante y Sara ya estaba ahí para continuar con lo de la publicidad, se reprocho mentalmente por no haberse negado a los designios de su padre, pudo habérselo elegido a otro de los empleados

-_Pasa-_ escucha Sara del otro lado de la puerta

En cuanto entro miro a Sesshoumaru con la vista en la computadora, era obvio que estaba evitando tener interacción con ella, tan osco como siempre pensó la modelo, de pronto la mirada de Sesshoumaru se planto en ella esperando a que dijera algo, odiaba que se quedara callada haciéndolo perder su valioso tiempo en cosas que a él casi no le interesaban

_-¿Te sucede algo?-_ pregunta de repente Sesshoumaru sacando de concentración a Sara

-¿_Eh? No_- exclamo Sara- _bueno, en realidad si_ – dice sentándose en la silla alistando su carpeta

-_Debe ser algo realmente malo para que tengas esa cara _– dice haciendo a un lado las carpetas

_-Solo algunos problemas económicos _– dice después de un suspiro la morena

_-Pensé que la herencia de tu padre te bastaba y sobraba para cumplir tus caprichos de por vida –_ dice algo monótono Sesshoumaru

_-En realidad no había arreglado algunos papeles después de que murió, todo podría pasar a ser de mi madre si no hago algo _– ahora sonaba preocupada

_-Pensé que tu madre tenía una parte de la herencia_

_-No es nada comparado con lo que me dejo a mí_ – explica brevemente la chica que baja la cabeza un poco para que no vea la vergüenza en su rostro- _Sesshoumaru, podrías ayudarme_

Sesshoumaru solo guardo silencio tratándose de explicar cono una mujer podía llegar a ser tan ambiciosa, en seguida se le vino a la mente Rin, como era que ella hacía para sobrevivir diciendo que todo estaba bien y rechazando su ayuda económica

-_Hablare con uno de mis abogados, el te contactara-_ habla por fin Sesshoumaru sin expresión en su rostro-_ ¿podríamos continuar con el trabajo?_ – recargado en su asiento apoyando la barbilla en el puño de su mano

Y en seguida la felicidad regreso al rostro de Sara, lo que no vio venir fue que Sara ya se encontraba abrazándolo y besándole la mejilla, ni siquiera los toquidos de la puerta la hicieron soltarlo, Saya solo fue mudo testigo de la expresión de afecto de parte de Sara, trago en seco la secretaria y no sabía a dónde ver

_-Señor-_ tartamudeo la chica- _lo siento, su padre le llama en su oficina_ – dice Saya para en seguida retirarse

Sesshoumaru solo asintió, mientras Sara continuaba enganchada del cuello del albino, de un estirón le retiro de él y se puso de pie sin dirigirle la vista, Sara se hizo a un lado y mantuvo su distancia, era como si viera a un demonio frente a ella

_-No sé porque te comportas así conmigo, fuiste primero mío que de esa chiquilla _

_-Tú te lo ganaste_- responde simple el albino acomodándose la corbata para salir

_-Soy mejor que ella_- dice la mujer- _hasta en la cama, no tengo el cuerpo mutilado_

La furia del hombre se fue sobre Sara que de pronto se vio contra el vidrio del ventanal y el cuello de su blusa era desacomodado por la mano del albino, sintió miedo

-_Es mucho mejor persona que tu_- le dice apretando mas la blusa- _sal de mi vista_- le dice con tono agudo apretando las palabras y soltándola a la vez

Sin decir ni una palabra más sale corriendo de la oficina mientras Sesshoumaru continuaba con la sangre caliente, el solo hecho de que mencionara la cicatriz en el abdomen de la chica lo puso así ¿cómo podía alguien ser tan ruin para mofarse de la desgracia de otra persona? no iba a permitir que nadie hiciera un comentario como ese de nuevo con respecto a Rin, otra vez su puerta era asaltada por el ruido

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_ pregunta Sesshoumaru a la recién llegada, a la cual vio a punto del desmayo

_-Tu noviecita me golpeo_ – dice Abi recargándose en la pared

_-¿Por qué lo hizo?_ – preguntó Sesshoumaru aun incrédulo

_-Yo que se_- dice simplemente la chica – _nunca lo dude, es una salvaje_

Sesshoumaru manda llamar a Rin a su oficina inmediatamente, extrañada Rin sube a su oficina y en cuanto ve a Abi sentada frente a ella cae en cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer Abi

_-¿Para qué me mando llamar?_ – pregunta para aminorar la tensión que se sentía en el lugar

_-Esta suspendida_- dice firmemente el albino dispuesto a dejar la oficina en este momento

_-¿Pero por qué?-_ respinga la ojimiel acercándose al escritorio de Sesshoumaru

_-Por violencia laboral-_ le notifica Sesshoumaru

-_No es justo_ – dice Rin golpeando el escritorio

_-Tampoco es justo lo que me hiciste-_ suelta Abi poniéndose de pie

-_Por favor Rin, tómalo como un descanso, no puedo permitir que pasen estas cosas en mi empresa _

_-Ella me ataco primero_- suelta la ojimiel pero esto no causo ningún impacto

_-Yo no te hice nada_- se defiende Abi a punto de llorar

Rin solo tuerce los ojos y aprieta mirada, ahora era testigo de los límites de esta mujer, de haberle dicho de esto a Sesshoumaru primero quizás la situación sería distinta

-_Como haya sido, por favor Rin, tengo más cosas que hacer_ – le dice señalándole la puerta

La hicieron sentir de la peor manera, aun no podía creer que Sesshoumaru se haya puesto de su lado, ella fue la que había empezado todo y por lo visto no le había dicho la historia completa, tampoco se explica porque se quedo callada, se fue directo a su oficina y se encerró en ella toda la tarde, Izumo ya había sido informado, por eso no dijo nada en cuanto la vio entrar, habían sido muchas emociones por un día y estaba comenzando a hartarse de esas mujeres, empaco varias cosas que usaría en estos días y las puso en una bolsa, tomo asiento un momento y respiro profundo como no lo había hecho hace mucho

-_Tómalo como un_ _descanso-_ se dijo imitando al albino

El no querer hacer esto más grande le daba a entender que Sesshoumaru no estaba de humor para estas cosas, tanto así que "la mando a descansar", sea como fuera no quería irse a casa ahora, se sentiría aun mas derrotada si se iba en ese mismo momento, así que tomo una pequeña siesta en el escritorio para poder calmar ese dolor de cabeza que no se había ido y se estaba haciendo más fuerte

**Nueve treinta de la noche**, no se había percatado de la hora que era, la siesta se prolongo sin darse cuenta y el dolor de cabeza ahí seguía, la oscuridad de fuera le hizo ver que ya era muy tarde, en cuanto abrió la puerta descubrió que Izumo ya se había ido desde hace rato y ella debía hacer lo mismo ahora, marco a la oficina de Sesshoumaru pero ni siquiera Saya contestó, marco al celular de Sesshoumaru y ni así tuvo respuesta de éste, llego a pensar que no quería saber nada de ella por el mal momento que le hizo pasar, debió pensar que se estaba volviendo más violenta ahora que regreso a Karate siendo esto totalmente erróneo

-_Al parecer ella también ya se fue_- se dijo así misma tomando sus cosas camino a la oficina de Sesshoumaru

Mientras caminaba su cabeza se volvió un remolino de pensamientos y entre ellos que era lo que había hecho para tener esa suerte que la perseguía, en cuanto salió del elevador vio a Sesshoumaru en el escritorio de Saya desconectando el teléfono, por un momento le dio vuelco el corazón, tal vez no quería ser interrumpido por nadie y eso la incluía a ella al no contestar sus llamadas

-_Ah, Rin_- exclama el albino al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica_- pensé que ya te habías ido a casa en la tarde-_ dice el albino en su lugar como si no hubiera pasado nada- _regresa a casa primero_- esta vez se escucho más serio

_-Podrías haber contestado el celular al menos-_ le dice viendo el teléfono que recién acaba de desconectar Sesshoumaru- _y no desconectar los teléfonos_

Sesshoumaru no dice nada y solo desvía la mirada, Rin solo hace una mueca de molestia y se da la media vuelta para bajar por las escaleras y tomar el elevador en otro piso, verlo hacer eso la había enojado más que otra cosa, Sesshoumaru estuvo a punto de ir tras ella pero recordó que aun tenía trabajo que hacer

**Diez cuarenta de la noche,** al llegar a su departamento lo primero que ve es el retrato de ambos sobre el televisor pero en seguida desvía la vista de ahí, ahora lo que tenía en mente era descansar para que la migraña no le ganara el día, no había duda de que Byakuya tenía razón, si dejaba el dolor crecer no podría con él, la luz que encendió comenzó a molestarle la vista

-_Te odio_- dice más como un berrinche yendo a su habitación y cerrando la puerta para continuar en la oscuridad

Sabía que siempre estaba ocupado y eso no debía enojarla pero al verlo desconectar el teléfono la puso del peor humor, ahora se encontraba deprimida y conociéndose podría durar días así, como podían las cosas cambiar en un momento ¿como paso de ser la victima a la victimaria? ¿Qué era lo que tenían esas mujeres en la cabeza?

Lo había decidido, ya no iba a dejar que lo que hicieran esas mujeres le afectara, o al menos eso creía

**Doce treinta de la noche**, mirando el cielo apenas despejado pensaba en lo que había hecho esta tarde, no la dejo explicarse en lo más minino, pero no podía dejar que se tomara esos excesos, no porque fuera su novia podía amedrentar a los demás sin ton, ni son y es que hubiera esperando a que esta no les respondiera las amenazas, todo esto hubiera sido distinto, entra a la mansión y ve a Izayoi sentada en la sala

-_Sara me dijo de lo que paso con Rin en la empresa_- dice Izayoi encendiendo la televisión- _una mujer- _dice haciendo énfasis_ - no tiene por que practicar un deporte tan violento_

Sesshoumaru ve en la televisión como es que las cámaras siguen a Rin saliendo del dojo hasta entrar a un taxi preguntándole desde su vida personal hasta cuestiones laborales, se detuvo un segundo pero solo para salir corriendo a toda prisa, por un momento le pareció cómico, ahora se explica por qué llego sonriendo al departamento

-_Deja de meterte en la vida de las demás personas _ - le dice simplemente Sesshoumaru para después subir a su habitación

Respiro profundo y miro el armario, toma la maleta y comienza a empacar todo lo que ve en ella, no había duda de que necesitaba más espacio, esa mujer lo estaba sacando de sus casillas y su padre no estaba haciendo nada, minutos después bajo con maleta en mano

_-¿A dónde vas con esa maleta Sesshoumaru?_

_-Me mudo_ – dice el albino

_-¿No estarás pensando huir de Japón?-_ dice Izayoi en tono burlón –_ ¿te irás con Rin de nuevo?- _volvió a preguntar

Fue más grande el silencio en cuanto la puerta se cerró, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia en contestarle, encendió el auto y salió del extenso patio de la entrada Adaite dejando solo duda en Izayoi

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR EL TIEMPO QUE LES TOMA LEER EL FIC Y DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, MUCHOS BESOS **

**Rin Tsuki**


	34. Un dia para olvidar

**Desconocidos**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 34**

**Un día para olvidar**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Viernes, siete de la mañana**, la mañana le siguió a ese día tan horrible, con los ánimos por debajo de la cama hundió nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada, la cabeza aun le dolía, no durmió, no tenía hambre y no tenía ganas de moverse de ese lugar, apenas y giraba sus ojos y el dolor volvía con más intensidad, de pronto le llamó la atención las cortinas que se mecían con el viento, tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer ese día, nada.

Por su mente paso la idea de dejar de trabajar en ese lugar y seguir percibiendo el salario minino en algo más sencillo que no implicara convivir con tanta gente, desde muy chica aprendió que el dinero era importante en la vida, no podía darse el lujo de no seguir trabajando, ya ni siquiera sabía por qué había estudiado tanto, habiendo personas con tan poco cerebro que tenían mejores oportunidades que ella.

Todo por lo que había luchado lo tenia es este momento, pero no lo estaba disfrutando como hubiera querido, siempre se imagino estable y sin problemas, una vida normal con una rutina diaria en la que no estaba permitido la sorpresa ni los cambios, cuán lejos se ve eso todavía.

Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba decepcionada de él, pero no podía culparlo por lo que pasó, también fue víctima de las circunstancias, estaba decepcionada de ella misma por no haberse defendido en el momento, estaba decepcionada de la vida que le toco vivir, de que había servido que sobreviviera a ese accidente, ya ni siquiera entendía su existencia en este mundo, antes podía ayudar a los enfermos en el hospital, tantas horas dedicadas a ser paramédico, necesitaba un respiro.

_-¿Para qué?-_ dijo para sí misma sin dejar de ver las cortinas.

No entendía por qué era ten difícil todo esto para ella.

_-¿Que voy a hacer?_ – se dijo a sí misma la chica cubriéndose completamente con la manta

El medio día llego tan rápido, imagino de pronto lo que debía estar sucediendo en la empresa, sacudió su cabeza para deshacer sus pensamientos y decidió levantarse, miro el armario donde se encontraban los trajes de Sesshoumaru, todos acomodados de manera perfecta en comparación con la suya que se encontraba hecha un desastre, respiro profundo, el celular de pronto sonó entre la bolsa con insistencia, tanto que llego a desesperarla, decidió no contestarlo, ni siquiera hizo por ir a ver quien marcaba, por su mente pasaba el renunciar a SONCO, varias veces más bien, pero siempre desechaba ese pensamiento, le había costado tanto entrar ahí que no podía permitirse la derrota.

_-¡Auch!_- exclamo la chica al sentir otra vez ese dolor

Toco su sien y volvió a acostarse en la cama, definitivamente no saldría de esa cama lo que le quedaba del día, muy seguramente nadie se esté acordando de ella en ese momento.

**Cuatro de la tarde**, la puerta de su casa era asaltada por los toquidos de alguien, tampoco hizo caso a eso, tarde o temprano se cansaría de tocar y se iría.

-_No estoy de humor para ver a nadie_- dice la chica poniéndose boca arriba soportando la migraña con los ojos apenas abiertos.

Ahora era su celular y de nuevo la puerta, sea quien fuera la persona que marcaba seguro era la misma que tocaba la puerta, pero no podía ser Sesshoumaru ya que él tenía la llave de la puerta, eso la tranquilizó un poco, no tenía ganas de verlo.

_-¡Rin!-_ gritaba la persona fuera del departamento, pero no ubicaba la voz – _¡Rin!-_ volvió a escucharse

Después de varios llamados decide levantarse y ver quién es, con el celular en la mano llega a la puerta.

-_Byakuya_- dice para si en voz baja, mira el celular con su nombre

Por fin decide abrir la puerta

_-Rin ¿por qué no abrías? _

Rin solo se mantenía en silencio con una de sus manos casi sosteniendo su cabeza

_-Migraña ¿cierto?-_ pregunta a la vez que comienza a entrar al departamento

_-Si-_ responde la chica sin ganas

_-Supe que Sesshoumaru te suspendió ¿Qué paso?-_ exigía saber lo ocurrido de voz de la chica, tenía pensado intervenir esta vez

_-Nada que tenga importancia ¿quién te dijo?_ – dice yendo a su habitación a fin de terminar con el tema de una vez

Byakuya se detuvo un momento y claro que se dio cuenta de la renuencia de Rin deteniendo su paso en el umbral de la puerta

_-Me tope a Abi en una reunión de ayer en la noche_ – explica el moreno

_-¿Hubo una reunión?-_ voltea a verlo por primera vez

_-No es nada que tenga que ver con negocios_- explica brevemente Byakuya para darse un respiro y seguir con el tema principal -_en fin ¿qué paso?_- dice apretando la mirada

Esperando que con este gesto la chica se digne a hablar abiertamente de lo que realmente pasó, escuchar todo aquello de voz de Abi no le pereció nada creíble.

-_No tengo ganas de hablar de eso_- dice Rin después de un largo silencio, esa iba a ser su última palabra, de eso estaba seguro Byakuya

_-Sabes que te puedo ayudar_ – le reitera Byakuya

-_No quiero ayuda de nadie_ – habla Rin dispuesta a regresar a la cama, desde que se puso de pie el dolor de cabeza se hizo insoportable

_-¿Por que eres tan necia?_ – se encamina Byakuya hacia Rin para tomarle de la muñeca de manera tosca

-_Déjame en paz, no quiero hablar con nadie_- menciona tranquila deshaciéndose del agarre de Byakuya _– por que los hombres con dinero solo exigen, nunca respetan las negativas_- dice mas para sí misma, entre dientes

Byakuya ya crispado por esto último decide mantener la calma

-_Solo dime que paso _

_-No importa ya-_ dice la chica caminando hacia su cama, lentamente se sienta en la orilla y mira hacia la ventana con el rostro decaído

-_Dime que paso_- vuelve a exigir

-_Vete, vete, vete_- le grita Rin a la vez que baja la cabeza por el dolor

Se había extralimitado con ella, era cierto, se le estaba olvidando, él ya no era nada en su vida, no podría exigirle nada, la vio recostarse en la cama sin ánimos de seguir hablando, mientras que a Rin ya ni siquiera le importaba si se quedaba o se iba

_-Te traeré hielo_- habla saliendo de la habitación

_-Gracias_ – dice Rin con voz casi imperceptible

De regreso Byakuya le da una compresa fría que encontró dentro del refrigerador, muy seguramente era para este tipo de malestares

_-¿Por qué te sumerges en oscuridad siempre que necesitas ayuda?_ – pregunta de pronto logrando captar la atención de la chica

_-No la necesito, esto se arreglara_ – contesta brevemente la chica

_-¿Cuando? ¿Cuando finalmente te despidan por culpa de esas mujeres? –_ le cuestiona de manera burlona el chico

_-Ya no me voy a defender, ya no voy a hacer nada, solo gano esto_

_-¿Vas a dejar que acaben contigo?_

Extrañado por su actitud sale de la habitación en busca de analgésicos para la chica, ya de regreso Byakuya se los da y sin chistar Rin los toma sin quitar la compresa fría de su cabeza, Byakuya ya no dijo nada, al parecer se encontraba cansada de lidiar con el dolor y con él, solo se mantuvo en silencio observándola sentado frente a ella mientras ella cerraba los ojos de a poco.

Cuando abrió sus ojos descubrió su habitación en penumbra, estaba comenzando a pensar que lo de Byakuya había sido un mal sueño, la luz por debajo de su puerta la hizo reaccionar un poco, la cabeza ya no le dolía y tal vez ya eran más de la once de la noche, parecía que había alguien fuera, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, la luz le deslumbraba pero en cuanto su vista se acostumbro a ella notó a un albino sentado en el sillón cruzado de brazos y probablemente dormido, salió por completo y fue a la cocina por agua, pensando en que hacia Sesshoumaru en su casa a esta hora

_-¿Estas enojada?-_ escucha decir a Sesshoumaru a sus espaldas

_-No ¿por qué debería estarlo? –_ dice tomando leche directo del bote- _yo estuve mal, no debí comportarme así con ella, no debe estar acostumbrada a lidiar con gente como yo_

Se veía de más calmada, o al menos eso aparentaba

_-Rin, si te enfado lo que hice dímelo_- dice sin quitar su tono agudo

_-Ya te dije que no estoy enojada _– menciona sonriendo un poco quitando con su mano los bigotes blancos de su labio

_-Salgo de viaje_- dice de repente el albino

Rin solo le pasó sus ojos de pies a cabeza, Sesshoumaru por un momento pensó que explotaría con esto pero no fue así, solo guardo silencio y tomo la jarra de leche para servirse un poco, la verdad era que por dentro su corazón se estaba desmoronando, siempre que él estaba en su casa sentía que nada mas faltaba, Sesshoumaru la vio suspirar varias veces camino al sillón, se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

_-No me hagas dudar de tu capacidad para tomar decisiones_- dijo Rin mientras se ponía de pie

Fue lo último que escucho de voz de Rin ese día y el simplemente se había quedado en silencio ¿a caso Rin estaba madurando a pasos agigantados? Sesshoumaru aun dudaba de lo que había pasado entre Abi y Rin, todo el día le dio vueltas en su cabeza su decisión de suspender a Rin pero ahora que la escuchaba diciendo eso, ya no sabía que pensar.

A la mañana siguiente Rin se despertó y no vio rastro de Sesshoumaru en el departamento.

Le decepcionaba saber que la persona que amaba apoyaba las acciones a cualquier persona menos a ella, estaba comenzando a sentirse aun más sola de lo que ya estaba.

**Dos semanas después**

Había estado tan ausente de ella misma que ni siquiera supo como habían pasado los días en su encierro. Si de por si comía poco ahora su apetito era casi nulo, comía por inercia y tomaba agua con ansiedad, no había pronunciado palabra alguna con nadie en dos semanas, renunció al trabajo que tenia con Okubo y volvió a meterse en sus libros de ingeniería, de repente le daba por leer un poco de medicina y enfermería, se la había pasado en casa entre libros y en silencio, leía el periódico por internet, se la pasaba frente a la computadora por horas sin siquiera tomar el mouse o tocar el teclado.

Había olvidado o más bien no quiso ir a sus clases de karate, por lo tanto su tono muscular disminuyo en gran medida, se veía más delgada de lo que era.

Por cierto, no había visto a Sesshoumaru durante este tiempo, no había tenido noticias de él y no quería tenerlas

**Lunes, Cinco treinta de la tarde**, pasó rápido el fin de semana, más de lo que imaginó, se levanto de la cama como cualquier otro día e hizo su rutina que hacía antes del trabajo. Este era su primer día después de la suspensión, supo que Sesshoumaru había regresado por que Inuyasha le hablo a su celular, desde que puso el primer pie en el edificio de SONCO notó las miradas de todos, ella solo pasa sus ojos como si nadie la estuviera mirando y sonreía al que le ofrecía la bienvenida, lo que muchos notaron fue el silencio de la chica, se reporto en su área pero no vio a nadie más que a una enorme cucaracha, sin hacer aspavientos salió de ahí. En este momento se encontraba fuera de su oficina con la mirada en la nada y de brazos cruzados como esperando a que algo pasara y en otro mundo.

-_Minamoto_- se escucha por cuarta ocasión por el pasillo fuera de su oficina

-_Lo siento Izumo-sama, no ponía atención_ – se reverencia volviendo en si hablando de una forma tan calmada

_-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-_ pregunta Izumo

_-Oh, es que… hay una enorme cucaracha en mi escritorio_- dice sumamente apenada bajando la vista

_-¿Me estás diciendo que llevas casi media hora fuera de la oficina por la culpa de una insignificante cucaracha? _

_-Lo siento- _se disculpa nuevamente llevándose la mano a la nuca – _no soporto ni verlas_

Escondida detrás de un muro Abi escucha a estos hablar, aun no creía lo que escuchaba y es que era de locos lo que había escuchado.

-_El otro día mostraste esa mirada de miedo y ahora resulta que le temes a una simple cucaracha, estúpida_- dice para si Abi a la vez que se va del lugar por donde llego.

Al dar la vuelta al pasillo su celular resuena en el bolsillo de su saco.

-_Sin querer le acabo de conocer un punto débil-_ dice al teléfono

-_Úsalo apropiadamente pero quiero resultados-_ se escucha del otro lado de la línea y después la línea colgada

La tarde había trascurrido de lo más normal, ya era hora de merendar o más bien de cenar, por primera vez había decidido salir del edificio para caminar un rato y poder despejarse un poco, entro a un café que se encontraba en la esquina y se sentó en una mesa de fuera, su orden no demoro mucho, no cabe duda que el fresco le estaba sentando muy bien

-_Vaya, que sorpresa-_ se escuchó lo voz de una mujer

-_Ya decía yo desde que salí que alguien me seguía _– dice Rin subiendo su vista hasta donde Sara que sin el permiso de la ojimiel tomo asiento en la misma mesa

_-¿Que estás haciendo fuera Rin?_- pregunta de manera agria

_-Lo mismo pregunto _

_-Te vi salir y quise platicar un rato contigo_-menciona Sara pretendiendo estar relajada

_-Y de que podríamos platicar las dos_

_-No lo sé, creo que ya es hora de que nos llevemos bien _

_-Ja, tú y yo ¿llevarnos bien? _

_-Sí creo que exagero, tú y yo nunca nos podríamos llevar bien, pero que veo, un pastel- _dice esto de manera despectiva

_-Algún problema _

_-No, pero si sigues comiendo eso solo engordaras como un globo _

Eso era lo peor que pudo haber escuchado, hacia mucho que nadie le criticaba por su imagen

_-Desde que Sesshoumaru se mudo…_- menciona Sara

Rin volvió a callar, eso la dejo con un nudo en la garganta, no quería saber más

_-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?_- Rin corta la plática de tajo

_-Sesshoumaru me dio unos minutos de descanso ¿sabes? se está volviendo muy exigente con todos, al parecer no ha estado de buen humor _

Rin solo se mantenía al margen de la plática, esa mujer era realmente exasperante, la había seguido hasta ahí para arruinarle lo que le quedaba de la tarde, en verdad que mejor se hubiera refugiado en la soledad de su oficina, así no estaría soportando a esa mujer, el repique del sonido del celular de Sara la hizo voltear a verla

_-Si, en seguida voy _– contesta Sara

Rin sostenía su mirada solo de lado

-_Era Sesshoumaru, quiere que vaya a su oficina_

Rin no hizo ningún gesto, como si no le hubiera importando pero la verdad era

-_"A mí no me ha marcado en dos semanas y en cambio a ella le llama para seguir trabajando"_ – piensa celosa tomando un sorbo de su café lentamente para amortiguar la bilis que está liberando en este momento

-_Tengo que irme, nos vemos querida-_ dice en tono sínico

Permaneció ahí más de lo que pensó, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de regresar a su trabajo, un insipiente dolor de cabeza la hizo volver un poco en sí, se toco la sien y dejo de lado la taza de café, de pronto las nauseas la invadieron y pago la cuenta, con un café en mano para Izumo atravesó la recepción, pero no reparo en el empujón que recibió de alguien que la hizo tirar el café caliente sobre si misma

_-Ten más cuidado estúpida_- reconoció la voz

Rin solo levanto la mirada y en cuanto vio que era Abi estuvo a punto de irse sobre ella, con tremendo esfuerzo sobre humano ahogo su enojo y la dejo ir como si nada, ahora lo que le preocupaba era deshacerse de la quemante sensación de su piel

-_Está bien señorita_- dice una de las empleadas que la auxilia

_-Si_- dice por lo bajo la chica

-_No se preocupe, nosotros limpiamos esto_- menciona la empleada haciendo la seña a un empleado de limpieza

-_Lo siento, lo siento mucho_- se disculpa Rin haciendo varias reverencias a la persona que se encontraba limpiando

La chica que la auxilio la ve hacer varios gestos de dolor

-_Será mejor que vaya con el médico de la empresa_ – le dice la empleada encomiándola al elevador

Rin solo asiente y se va del lugar sumamente apenada con todos por lo que acababa de pasar, mientras caminaba despegaba la caliente ropa de su piel, decidió no ir con el médico, quería estar sola, al entrar al baño se asegura de que no haya nadie y se encierra para después quitarse la blusa y el bra empapados, dejando ver su torso desnudo y en él la herida que tanto odiaba , la piel le ardía por lo caliente del liquido, las lagrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a agolparse, recién acababa de regresar y esto era su bienvenida.

Tomaba aire a bocanadas para tranquilizarse y exhalaba lentamente, las lágrimas ya dibujaban un camino húmedo en sus mejillas, momentos como este, deseaba tanto estar con él.

* * *

**HOLA A TOD S**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, YA TENIA GANAS DE SUBIR UN NUEVO CAPITULO TANTO QUE TENIA PENSADO HACER UN CAPITULO LARGO PERO DECIDÍ SUBIR UNA PARTE PARA NO DECEPCIONARLOS YA TANTO. HABIA TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO Y ESTABA UN POCO CANSADA PERO YA ESTOY MEJOR EN ESTE MOMENTO.  
**

**ENTRE OTRAS COSAS, ESPERO TE TENGAN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPRO AÑO NUEVO 2013, LLENO DE FELICIDAD Y DE PROYECTOS CONCRETADOS.  
**

**LOS AMO A TOD S Y GRACIAS POR ESTE AÑO TAN HERMOSO.  
**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO Y ESPERO QUE PUEDAN VISITAR MI CANAL EN YOUTUBE ALGUN DIA.  
**

**GRACIAS :) (:  
**


	35. Desesperacion

**Desconocidos**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 35**

**Desesperación. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Respiró profundo por enésima vez, sentía coraje y pesar al mismo tiempo, se remojo el rostro empapando también su cabello, en su rostro ya no había maquillaje, solo un par de ojos rojos, se concentro en su ropa manchada por el café, habían pasado varios minutos antes de salir del baño, como pudo seco la blusa y el sostén y aunque las quemaduras no eran de consideración, la piel aun le ardía y maldecía por lo bajo.

Todo el camino iba en silencio pensando en lo ocurrido, que suerte tenia, que mal ángel se cargaba, de regreso a la oficina entro allí sin voltear a ver a Izumo que de por si se encontraba ocupado, solo le saludo sin detener su paso hasta su escritorio dispuesta a tomar su bolso y salir de la empresa lo antes posible, un pase de salida no le haría mal a su expediente.

-_Izumo-sama, me voy temprano a _casa – dice haciendo una pausa –_ y me tomare el día de mañana _– dice en tono serio la chica regresando a donde Izumo, aguantando claramente las ganas de explotar en ira en ese momento

_-¿Que te paso? Te veías mas animada antes de irte-_ pregunta al ver los ojos hinchados de la chica- y _además ¿por qué demoraste tanto en regresar?_

-_Muchas cosas_- dice en voz baja sin ganas de explicar nada regresando a su escritorio

-_Pero Rin, acabas de regresar de una suspensión, no puedes irte nada más así_ – le recuerda Izumo poniéndose de pie para ir tras la chica que ya había desaparecido de su vista

_-Entonces renuncio_- dice tranquilamente Rin sin pensarlo tomando su bolso de la silla

_-¿Pero que dices Rin?-_ exclama alarmado Izumo levantándose de su lugar para ir tras la chica que se ve más que decidida a irse_- no puedo dejarte hacer eso_ – le habla tomándola de la mano acaparando su atención de inmediato

Rin se quedo en silencio mirando el fuerte agarre de Izumo, de pronto se sintió asustada, Izumo sintió el temblor de su mano, la había puesto nerviosa, inmediatamente la soltó y se llevó la mano a la sien

_-Está bien, tomate el día-_ no iba a indagar nada, no se veía muy bien de todos modos –_avísame si mañana no vienes, por favor_-

**Ocho treinta de la noche**, Saya toma un par de carpetas y entra a la oficina de Sesshoumaru con el cuidado de siempre, últimamente este no se encontraba del mejor humor, el mínimo error lo hacía rabiar y la única que lo toleraba en toda la tarde era Sara, que por cierto hacía rato que se había marchado.

_-Señor ¿ya fue a ver a Rin-san?-_ se atreve a preguntar

Sesshoumaru solo dejo de lado el bolígrafo y guardo silencio sin quitar la vista de los papeles que elaboraba, Saya lo vio en silencio, al parecer este no sabía nada de lo ocurrido con Rin, ahora no sabía qué hacer.

-_Alguien tiro café caliente sobre_ _Rin_- se decidió a hablar- _una compañera me dijo que iría con el médico_

La inexpresiva mirada de Sesshoumaru la sorprendió aun mas, Saya no supo cómo interpretar esa mirada, en cuanto recobro conciencia se apresuro a dejar las carpetas en la mesa del albino y salió de inmediato sin decir más nada.

**Ocho cuarenta de la noche**, el camino a casa fue una mezcla de silencio y suspiros, recuerdos de la secundaria, los malos tratos que recibía de sus compañeros, las burlas de estos y todavía tener que soportar a la que creía era su madre en ese entonces, miro su reloj, aun era temprano, en cuanto bajo del autobús camino hacia una farmacia cercana a su departamento, aun le ardía la piel un poco, le pide al encargado ungüento para las quemaduras, mientras esperaba al encargado de la farmacia veía como sus manos temblaban, ya se encontraba al borde de un ataque de nervios y su cabeza estaba por estallar, por un momento extraño a su hermano Hiroshi.

_-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-_ pregunta el encargado que la miraba un poco más de cerca – _sus mejillas se encuentran muy_ _rojas_ - inquieta Rin se toca las mejillas

_-No se preocupe_ – dice mientras recibe el cambio

Sale lo antes posible de allí y camino lentamente a su departamento a pesar de lo oscuras que se encontraban ya las calles, entro sin ánimos al departamento directo al tocador para tomar un rápido baño, al salir se vio en el espejo empañado y comenzó a aplicarse el ungüento, fue un alivio el habérselo aplicado, se coloco la ropa y se metió en la cama con el cabello aun húmedo; ya había apagado todas las luces, no le tomaría mucho tiempo quedarse dormida, pensó.

**Nueve cincuenta y tres**, Sesshoumaru aparco el auto frente al departamento de Rin, al ver las luces apagadas pensó en solo mandarle un mensaje de texto al celular, conociéndola ya debía estar dormida, miro su celular y vio la última llamada que había hecho a esta.

_-Dos semanas_- se dijo el albino haciendo memoria

Dos semanas era el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que tuvo contacto con ella, con lo ocupado que había estado, ni siquiera le había llamado para decirle que había regresado de su viaje de negocios y que todo había salido de maravilla para la empresa, mucho menos para avisarle que había decidido salir de la mansión de los Adaite ya hace un tiempo y llevarla a conocer la casona, se llevo la mano a la sien sin dejar de ver el celular.

_-Ya debería de estar en casa_- menciona saliendo del auto

Toco a la puerta de esta en varias ocasiones, su corazón le decía que estaba dentro, casi podía oler su perfume, por eso no dejo de insistir a la puerta, si no le habría lo entendería, hacía dos semanas que no hablaba con ella, debería estar más que furiosa, por fin la puerta se abrió y dejo verse una delgada silueta apenas asomada con desconfianza.

En cuanto abrió la puerta Rin se quedo sin habla con solo verlo, él siempre tenía ese efecto en ella, ni siquiera imagino que él iría a su casa, apretó los labios, estaba a punto de gritarle tantas cosas pero se reprimió como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones dando un fuerte suspiro.

_-Supe que_- calla en seguida Sesshoumaru, no sabía que decirle-_ vine a ver como estabas, traje un poco de ungüento_

Rin se llevo las manos al pecho, las lagrimas brotaron como nada de sus ojos en segundos pero los largos dedos de Sesshoumaru no dejaron que rozaran su mejillas.

-_Estoy bien, gracias_- se limitó a decir, haciendo uso de todo el auto control que podía

-_No mientas_- dice secamente Sesshoumaru_- ¿Qué pasó?_

Rin solo apretó los labios, a Sesshoumaru se le olvidaba con quien estaba hablando, Rin seguía siendo la chica mas hermética que hubiera conocido.

_-Pasa_- le dice Rin abriendo por completo la puerta

_-No te ves muy bien_- la escruta de pies a cabeza

_-No me he sentido bien de hecho_ – dice dándose media vuelta para ir a la cocina –_ tuve un poco de migraña y no he comido nada._

_-No creo que estés mal solo por la migraña.-_ le dice Sesshoumaru -_No me has respondido _– hace una pausa_- ¿Qué pasó esta tarde?_

Otra vez silencio por parte de Rin, por la mente de la chica pasaban las escenas de lo ocurrido en cámara lenta y las posibles oraciones que debía decir, pero no fue así, se tocó de nuevo la frente.

-_No te voy a responder_ – menciona Rin dejando un vaso de agua en la mesa

Y después de decir esto sintió como el ambiente se volvía cada vez más pesado, Sesshoumaru para nada lo había tomado de buena forma, levanto un poco su mirada hacia Sesshoumaru y se llevo solo una enorme sorpresa al ver esa mirada tan fría y a la vez inexpresiva. Sesshoumaru al verla con esa actitud lo único que hizo fue cerrarse.

_-¿Por qué insistes en ser así Rin?_ – le grita Sesshoumaru haciéndola encoger de hombros – _todo este tiempo he tolerado lo he haces, he comprendido por lo que has pasado, sabes lo ocupado que estoy ¿Por qué no puedes cambiar aunque sea un poco tu estúpida actitud? Me pones las cosas más difíciles Rin, nunca me dices nada, nunca me pides nada, siempre te quedas callada ¡respóndeme algo maldita sea!-_

Sesshoumaru, al verla en silencio y con la vista al suelo decide irse de ahí, en tanto Rin solo escucha la puerta cerrarse de golpe e instantes después escucha el auto alejarse de enfrente. Por su parte, Rin se encontraba agotada y profundamente herida por las palabras de Sesshoumaru, ahora sentía un gran vacío en su corazón, no entendía por qué no la podían entender, solo quería estar sola, ya no quería llorar, ya no tenía fuerzas para tratar de pensar que no había pasado nada.

Por última vez en el día volvió a llorar, esta vez se quebró y trató de llegar a su habitación, no lo logró, los suspiros que daba la hacían ahogarse, desilusionada tal vez era la forma más exacta de describirse en este momento, no entendía como era que Sesshoumaru se desesperaba tanto con ella ¿Qué a caso no la amaba? Su forma de ser tan fría a veces también la desesperaba, simplemente no podía entender. Llegó al suelo apoyando sus manos en el, tratando de volver la cordura a ella, pero no podía, el sentimiento le ganaba y el dolor de cabeza seguía más fuerte que antes.

**Dos días después.**

Estos últimos días se sentía desilusionada, fastidiada, totalmente decaída, no hablaba más que lo mínimo, comía lo necesario y se mantenía ocupada lo mas que podía. Mucha gente se había dado cuenta de esto por lo que se limitaban a hablarle solo lo necesario, se veía que no estaba tan disponible para atender una larga plática, sus cortas respuestas lo decían todo.

El día de ayer muy a su pesar se la pasó arreglando el sistema de cableado de la oficina de Inutaishio junto con el personal de mantenimiento y hoy continuaría con el trabajo pendiente, desde lo que paso en su departamento Sesshoumaru no le dirigía la palabra, varias veces pasó a su lado y ni siquiera la volteo a ver, ella se limitaba a mirar como Sara entraba y salía de la oficina del albino sin que este le dijera nada, varias veces estuvo a punto de entrar a la oficina del albino y reclamarle su falta de atención, pero recordó como le gritó ese día y todo lo que le dijo, los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, no tuvo más que tragarse sus palabras y quedarse en silencio, Sesshoumaru tenía la razón, su actitud hermética y callada no los llevaría a los dos por buen camino.

-_En seguida vuelvo_- dice de pronto Rin dejando de lado la mini lap que traía con ella en el escritorio - _voy por la caja de los nuevos teléfono._

_-¿No quiere que vaya yo por ella?_- dice uno de los empleados

_-No, ustedes terminen, se está haciendo tarde _

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a su cubículo, ya quería terminar con ese trabajo, de regreso con la caja en brazos decide tomar el elevador, mientras espera siente como alguien se pone a su lado, claro que reconocía esa presencia tan imponente.

_-¿Por qué cargas cosas pesadas?_ – dice de forma tosca Sesshoumaru

-¿_Por que hasta ahora te importa? y no están pesadas _– dice por ultimo antes de irse mejor por las escaleras

Por suerte no había nadie más alrededor, Sesshoumaru no puede más que fruncir el ceño y apretar la mirada, esa actitud tan osca de la chica era una señal clara de que no quería hablar con él, en tanto Rin, en cuanto llego a la oficina de Inutaishio se encerró e instalo rápidamente los teléfonos y termino de programar la computadora de Inutaishio, por fin había terminado, los empleados ya se habían ido desde hace rato a petición de Rin, así que para cuando regreso a su pequeña oficina Izumo ya se estaba yendo, solo se despidió de ella y cerró la puerta, Izumo ya había notado lo seria que andaba desde hace días y respetaba esto.

Aun era temprano para Rin, decidió quedarse un poco más a terminar de desenredar una maneja de cable muy fino que tenía en unas cajas para ver que servía y que no servía. Después de un rato escucho unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, decidió ir a ver quién era tan tarde.

-_Sesshoumaru ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ pregunta la chica deteniendo su paso, claro que sorprendida por verlo allí

-_Vine por ti para ir a casa de mi padre_ – dice el albino en el umbral de la puerta _- Izayoi quiere que vayamos a cenar_ – se limita a decir

Mientras Rin se encontraba sorprendida por la actitud de Sesshoumaru, no alcanzaba a entender que actuara como si nada hubiera pasado, después de esas palabras tan hirientes.

-_No iré_ – dice enojada mientras se apresura a entrar a su oficina de nuevo y cerrar la puerta de paso – _además para que quieres que vaya, no soy de su agrado y es claro que estará allí Sara_

_-Rin no seas testaruda_- le dice el albino con voz fuerte

-_No iré, no voy a ir_ – dice mientras termina de entrar a la oficina

En cuanto dio la vuelta observa a Sesshoumaru ir tras ella y no parecía estar de buen humor.

_-No te comportes como una niña de 8 años_- le dice Sesshoumaru pisándole los talones

_-No lo hago, pero tampoco puedes obligarme a ir_ _allá_– dice la chica mientras trata de cerrar la puerta

Desafortunadamente es empujada por la puerta que aventó Sesshoumaru con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que se cerrara haciéndola caer fuertemente al suelo lesionando la mano izquierda de Rin, al abrirse la puerta por completo, Sesshoumaru se da cuenta de lo ocurrido mirando desencajado a Rin en el suelo que sostenía su mano herida tratando de aguantar las lagrimas en sus ojos y el dolor que estaba comenzando de a poco.

-_Rin perdóname ¿te duele?_ – pregunta Sesshoumaru acercándose a ella para levantarla dejando de lado esa actitud que se cargaba estos días.

Mientras Rin con lágrimas en los ojos trata de apartarlo más por el dolor que está comenzando a sentir poniéndose de pie por si sola.

_-Vete, no te quería ver_ – se sincera la chica poniéndose de pie

_-¿Pero qué cosas dices?-_ pregunta el albino aún sin entender

_-Como lo oyes-_ pone énfasis en sus palabras

_-¿Es por lo que te dije el otro día? _

_-¿En serio no entiendes nada? _– le dice Rin llorando, aun sin poder comprender muy bien lo que escuchaba.

_-¿Que tengo que entender?_

_-Te lo voy a decir_- dice haciendo una pausa – _Odio ver como las demás acaparan tu atención y tu ni siquiera te preocupas por llamarme por teléfono, soy tu novia, pero parece que a ti ni siquiera te importa pasar el tiempo conmigo _

_-Lo único que pasa contigo es que estas celosa-_ lo dice sin más importancia

-_Si lo estoy y más que eso estoy enojada contigo por ser tan insensible conmigo, no quería hablar de lo que había pasado ese día porque me sentía mal de solo recordarlo, ese día Abi me humillo en frente de muchas personas, la mismas personas que no hicieron nada por ayudarme y solo se reían ocultando sus rostros._

Enfadada se da la media vuelta y va al baño para colocar la mano en agua fría de la llave mientras Sesshoumaru la sigue lentamente.

-_Ya he sido humillada antes en la escuela, por mi familia_- dice Rin con la mano bajo el chorro de agua-_ los demás no hacen nada por miedo a que les pase algo a ellos, si me callo las cosas es porque de esa forma evito mas confrontaciones y en este caso se que Abi y Sara son personas muy cercanas a ti y tu no harás nada para ponerlas en su lugar, ya estuve a punto de renunciar dos veces por cosas como esta._

-_Vamos al médico_ – le dice Sesshoumaru en un intento por limar asperezas con ella

_-Iré sola y no pienso estar cerca de esas mujeres, eso incluye dejar de ir a tu casa y a tu oficina que lo más seguro es que ellas no salen de ahí, aun y cuando según tu se los tienes prohibido _- menciona volviendo su vista a la muñeca herida-_ cielos está comenzando a hincharse_ – exclama tomando un trozo de tela para vendarse la muñeca mientras Sesshoumaru solo la observa porque Rin ni siquiera deja que la toque.

-_Rin espera_ – dice apenas acercándose a ella, hacia mucho que no la veía tan enojada, a decir verdad es la primera vez que discute así con ella y termina de esta forma.

-_Ya te dije que iré sola –_ dice terminado de vendarse con un trozo de tela vieja y tomando su bolso para después salir caminando rápidamente.

En el consultorio Rin espera a ser llamada, esta vez no fue con Kouga, que lo más seguro es que la cuestione y por lo enojada que esta terminaría diciendo la verdad de su caída.

**Diez cuarenta de la noche**, cabeceando en la silla de la sala de espera por fin es llamada a pasar.

_-¿Viene sola?_ – pregunta el Doctor

_-Sí, lo siento_ – dice Rin tomando asiento – _me caí saliendo de trabajar_

_-No se disculpe_ - menciona el Doctor mientras le revisa la muñeca en tanto Rin no puede evitar hacer muecas de dolor - _le tomaremos una radiografía, está muy hinchada_

**Once veinte de la noche**, mientras camina de regreso con el Doctor y con la radiografía en la otra mano, no puede evitar sentir nostalgia por su trabajo en el Hospital, muy seguido recorría los pasillos nocturnos del hospital sin miedo con los resultados de sus pacientes, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de preocuparse por ella misma, pero sin duda era feliz haciendo lo que hacía.

-_Solo es una torcedura_- dice el Doctor sacando a Rin de sus pensamientos

_-¡Qué bien!_ – dice aliviada la chica y sonriendo por primera vez

-_Un vendaje, reposo y medicamento será suficiente_- menciona el Doctor – _le recomiendo que se tomé el medicamento al llegar a su casa._

Al salir del consultorio Rin toma un taxi y llega lo antes posible a su departamento, ya era más de media noche, al entrar al departamento abre la bolsa y la vacía en el sofá para sacar el medicamento que le recetaron y tomarlo lo antes posible, de pronto su mirada se va hacia su celular, se encontraba apagando, lo enciende y se da cuenta de varias llamadas perdidas de Sesshoumaru, ni siquiera recuerda cuando lo apagó, decide no responder a las llamadas y seguir su camino a la cama.

El tono del celular la hizo detenerse en seco, respiró profundo y regreso hasta el, en efecto como lo pensaba, era Sesshoumaru…

* * *

HOLLAAAAAAAAAAAA A TODOS Y TODAS ¡MUY FELIZ ! POR SEGUIR PUBLICANDO.

YA DE REGRESO, LO SE DEMORÉ DEMASIADO, PERO POR FIN ME DI TIEMPO DE TERMINAR EL CAPITULO 35, SIENTO DEJARLOS OTRA VEZ EN SUSPENSO PERO PROMETO QUE VALDRÁ LA PENA.

GRACIAS TODOS LO QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS, ME FUERON DE MUCHA AYUDA PARA SEGUIR INSPIRANDOME, ULTIMAMENTE HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO, POR LO TANTO MUCHO ESTRÉS Y DEMÁS RESPONSABILIDADES ESCOLARES QUE ME HABIAN QUITADO TIEMPO Y CABEZA PARA SEGUIR CON EL FIC, PERO NO LO DEJO POR NADA DEL MUNDO, SE LOS PROMETO.

EN CUANTO A LOS OTROS FICS QUE TENGO SUPER PENDIENTES DE SEGUIR, TRATARÉ DE CONTINUARLOS, SE QUE DA CORAJE, PERO ME DA MAS CORAJE A MI POR NO TENER EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA CONTINUARLOS. PACIENCIA, ME DIJO ALGUIEN, ESPERO TENERLA.

ADMITO QUE HE ESTADO HACIENDO OTRAS COSAS, COMO VER SAILOR MOON DESDE EL CAPITULO UNO, AHORA YA VOY EN EL CAPITULO 164, MUY TRISTE POR QUE CASI TERMINO DE VER LA SERIE A LA PAR CON EL MANGA, QUE DEBO DECIR, ¡NADA QUE VER CON EL ANIME! (EN ALGUNAS COSAS, LA TRAMA FUE DIFERENTE, ESTO ME INSPIRÓ AUN MAS) TENIA QUE VERLO ANTES DE "MORIR" JAJAJAJA ME FALTA VER EL LIVE ACTION, VI EL FINAL JAJAJA MUY CONMOVEDOR :´).

¿QUE MAS? NO SE HAN PASADO MUCHAS COSAS Y MUCHO TIEMPO, MI NUEVO TRABAJO ME EXIGE MAS DE LO QUE PENSE. LOS QUIERO MUCHOA TODOS Y TODAS, ESPERO PODAMOS CONVIVIR MAS POR ESTE MEDIO, VERE LA FORMA DE PODER CONVIVIR MAS POR OTROS MEDIOS.

GRACIAS Y HASTA PRONTO.

Rin Tsuki


End file.
